HOMRA's Black Cat
by Scarlett-sama
Summary: Strains are said to be bad luck, but black cats are even more so, & unlucky Nekota is both. So when he's saved from the streets, & pulled into HOMRA, he has his life bombarded with choices & his being drastically changed behind everyone. DMMD styled fic with four romantic interests, & two separate routes for each, with good & bad endings! Male OC! Yata's DA Route now live!
1. The Black Cat - Neutral Route

HOMRA'S Black Cat Multiroute Fanfiction

Chapter 1-The Black Cat Neutral Route

The soft pattering of rain filled the night air, as one lone teen treked the dark streets. The rolling of wheels against the pavement the only other sound, as he glanced both ways before crossing the street. A small disturbance in posture, from the moment he reached the other side, the only thing detering his movements before laughter could be heard. The boy ignoring the noise, and continuing his trek, before he got closer toward said noise and caught the sound of voices over the rain.

"Watch'm squirm, such a patheric creature!" One male voice laughed, as the teen slowed to a stop and set a foot against the ground. Hazel eyes moving toward a dakened alleyway, as eyebrows furrowed and he strained to hear anymore of the conversation.

"Look at him cower. Such a stupid animal." Another male voice spoke, as a third jumped in with a giggle.

"Come here, Kitty! We won't hurt you, much!"

The devious laughter erupted once more as the teen felt something snap. His foot kicking off against the pavement, as he tore into the alleyway and toward the voices. The sound of his skateboard echoing in the alleyway as the men further down caught the noise and started speaking quickly to one another.

"Someone's coming."

"Quick, let's get out of here!"

"What about-?"

"Forget'm and let's go!"

The sound of hurried footsteps reached him, before he finally caught sight of the scene of the crime. Three slezy looking men running down the alleyway, as the teen noticed a small lump against the cement and skated towards it. The assailiants escaping, not like it mattered considering he'd pay them back later for whatever damage they did, as he skated to a stop and squinted down at the lump with a frown. Said lump slowly breathing, and pulling in raspy breaths, as his eye adjusted to the excptionally dark alleyway and his eyes widened. Laying against the cement, and shaking in what had to be fear and pain, was a small black cat. It's fur an ever living mess of wet fur, as the little create seemed to notice his presence and lift it's head up to focus weak blue eyes toward him.

"Mew."

The single sound heartbreaking, as it came out pathetically weak and the feline's voice cracked. The young teen unable to stop himself, as he gently knelt down in front of the animal and gently reached out his hand for the animal to sniff.

"Hey little guy. Did those assholes hurt you?" The boy asked, even though he knew the feline wouldn't be able to understand.

"Mew." Came the weak reply, as he seemed to look up at him pleadingly and the teen gently scratched the top of the animal's head.

The feline accepting the touch, as the poor thing leaned into it, but kept his eyes on him. The boy noticing how the cat seemed to shiver against the rain, as he pulled his hand back and quickly untied the red sweater from around his waist.

"Come on, let's get you out of the rain. I know a bar full of people who would love to feed you and spoil you rotten." The teen spoke with a smile, as he gently lifted the soaked animal into his damp sweater and into his arms. "It'll be a bit of a bumpy ride, but it'll be worth it."

In response, the feline curled up into the damp fabric and mewed up at him. Deep blue eyes gazing up at him, in what he believed was relief, as the teen held the bundle close and stood back on his skateboard before taking off.

"To HOMRA."

* * *

The ring of the bell above the door signaled his arrival, as he carefully manuvered his skateboard into the bar with the feline in his arms. The people in the bar turning to the disturbance, before the man behind the counter took in his appearence and frowned.

"Honestly, Yata-chan, I thought I told you to take an umbrella with you." The blonde behind the bar scolded, as he reached under it and produced a dry towel. The man walking toward him with a frown, till he noticed the bundle in his arms. "What do you have there?"

In response, the teen carefully pulled the hood on the sweater back and revealed the soaked feline. Said animal lifting it's head, and looking around cautiously, before it turned blue eyes up at him and mewed. The noise attracting everyone's attention in the bar, before the teen sheepishly smiled at the feline and ignored the stares.

"I was on my way home when I overheard a commotion in an alleyway. I decided to check it out and found this little guy." The skateboarder spoke, as one of the men got up and walked over. His hair and eyes a warm orange, as he stopped beside him and looked the feline over as the teen looked up at him. "I thought you might be able to help him, Kosuke."

"Of course." The young man beside him spoke, as he gently took the bundle from him and carried him toward the couch and coffee table in the corner.

"I'll get some dry towels for'm."

"He's going to need a bath. Let me start it up."

"I'll go see if we have any fish for'm."

In an instant the other people in the bar quickly got up and started to help, as the skateboarder took the dry towel from the blonde and tried to dry himself off some. The small cat watching him, as Kosuke gently unwrapped the feline from the sweater and stroked his head.

"He's well behaved." The animal lover spoke, as Yata rose an eyebrow and walked over to them. The teen completely oblivious to the wince the bartender gave at all the water he tracked across the wood floor.

"It's a boy?" He asked, as the male nodded and brushed his fingers against his neck. A jingle reaching them, as both guys sat up straighter and Kosuke started moving wet fur aside. "He has a collar? I didn't see one."

Slowly the man beside him moved wet fur aside, till a black collar came into view with a simple gold tag hanging off it. Kosuke's eyebrows furrowing, as he gently tugged on the collar and frowned.

"It's too tight for him." The animal lover spoke, as he quickly found the clasp and removed the collar. The feline stiffening, as it turned blue eyes toward the object and reached for it with a mew. "This is too small for you. You'll choke if it gets caught on something."

In response the feline's ears flattened, as the male beside him turned the collar over and revealed the name on the tag.

"Nekota?" Yata spoke, as he read it, and the feline mewed in response. "Well it fits you, I'll give you that. Does it have an address of a phone number on it?"

A quick look on both sides revealed there wasn't, as the little girl on the other side of the room walked over and gently pat the kitty on the head. The feline's ear flattening, as a broken purr came from him, and Kosuke watched the reaction.

"Yata, did you see what happened to him?" He asked, as the teen shook his head and the girl pulled out a red marble to look at the cat through.

"No, I came in as they ran off. He sounded really hurt though."

"He is." The little girl spoke, as she turned red-violet eyes toward them and her white hair fell past her shoulder's. The girl putting her marble back in the pocket of her red liliotta dress, before looking at them. "He says his chest hurts really bad and hurts to breath."

"They probably kicked his ribs in then, and it's far too late to have someone have a look at him." Kosuke spoke, as he gently stroked the top of the feline's ears. "Can we clean you up in the meantime, Nekota? Chitose is getting a warm bath ready for you."

In an instant the feline's ears flattened, as he lowered his head and tried to hide under the fabric of Yata's sweater.

"He doesn't like water." The girl spoke, as Yata frowned.

"Well you're already wet, so it won't make much difference. You'll just be warm is all." The skateboarder spoke, felling stupid for having a conversation with a cat via the young strain beside him. "That and you'll be clean. So don't complain."

"He's scared." The girl spoke beside him, as Yata sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "Warm or not, he doesn't-"

"Like water. I got it the first time." The skateboarded spoke, as he grabbed the bundle and headed for the bathroom. "You're still getting a bath whether you like it or not."

In response the feline squirmed in his sweater and mewed in protest. The skateboarder ignoring the protests, and attempts of escape, as he walked into the bathroom and thrust the bundle toward the male kneeling on the floor by the tub.

"He's all your, Chitose." Yata grumbled, as the light haired burnette turned to him and wavy locks fell in his face slightly. "I'll warn you, Anna says he hates water. With a great passion apparently."

"Is that so?" The man spoke, as he stood up from beside the tub and walked over. "Well don't worry little guy. The water isn't too high. You can stand in it and it won't reach your belly."

In response the feline perked up a little and glanced toward the tub. Yata using the chance to hand the cat over, as Chitose took the bundle and carried him toward the tub.

"Alright, in we go." And before the skateboarder could blink the man pulled the feline out of the sweater and set him in the water. Nekota instantly jumping at the first contact, as Chitose chuckled and scratched his head. "Easy there. See, it ain't too bad. Right?"

In response the feline wadded a bit through the water, before stopping and mewing up at them. The womanizer taking it as a sign that the feline was ok, as he smiled and grabbed cat shampoo Kosuke left in the bar for these occasions.

"Then let's get you cleaned up." He spoke, as he started the process and Yata took it upon himself to see himself out.

The male knowing the cat was in good hands, as he closed the door and headed back to the bar. Time/Line Break

"Here we are, all clean!" Chitose exclaimed, as they all turned to see a bundle of clean shiny black fur in his arms. "And he was so well behaved. Must be my charm."

"You have no charm." A male with a bowler hat and square glasses spoke, as he frowned at him. "And Kosuke said the cat is a guy, not a girl."

A frown instantly fell over the man's face, as a few memebers chuckled and the man carried the feline back over to the skateboarder and animal lover. The small cat mewing happily as he was handed back to Kosuke and Yata scratched behind his ear. All the matted and dirty fur gone, as the teen smiled at the fluffy and shiny black coat with pride. The lone fact that he was able to save this little creature's life, and make him look like this, filling him with happiness as Kosuke watched him and gave him a knowing smile. The animal lover no doubt realizing what he was thinking about, as he suddenly set the feline in his lap and the teen stiffened slightly. Nekota shifting a little, till he was comfortable and settled, before he mewed up at him. Blue eyes boring into hazel, and pleading for attention, as the teen gave in and gently scratched the top of the cat's head. Soft, broken, purrs filling the air as an older male stepped out of the kitchen with a plate and bowl in hand.

"I heard we have a little kitty here tonight." The male spoke happily, as short light brown hair bounced slightly when he walked. Warm brown eyes falling on the bundle in the skateboarder's lap, as he beamed and set a plate of fish and a bowl of water on the coffee table. "And I hope you're hungry, little one."

In the instant the fish was revealed, Nekota mewed happily in his lap and struggled to go after it. Yata letting out a small chuckle, as he lifted the feline up and set him on the coffee table. The young cat instantly diving for the meal, as he went head first for the meat, and started feverishly digging into the food. The creator of the dish smiling happily at the feline's actions, as he nudged the bowl of water closer into the cat's sight and knelt down to watch with a smile.

"Thank you, Totsuka-san." Yata spoke to the cook, as the male turned to him and smiled.

"It's nothing, Yata-chan. I was just surprised you were the one that brought him in." Totsuka spoke, as the teen blushed and looked elsewhere. "If anything I thought Kosuke found another stray."

"Well, I wasn't going to just leave him there to get beat up." The skateboarder mumbled, as the male's smile grew. "Quit looking at me like that."

Meanwhile Nekota finished his food and licked his muzzle clean. The feline lapping at the water bowl, before he sat up and cleaned his face. Anna watching the cat, from the couch on the other side of the room, through her marble. The young strain quiet, till she turned to the man half-asleep beside her and tugged on his shirt sleeve. A grumble leaving the red-haired male, as he turned amber eyes toward her and rose an eyebrow.

"Can we keep him?" The young strain asked, as the man frowned and looked over at the feline currently trying to climb into Yata's lap without jumping and jostling his injuries.

"He probably has an owner, Anna." The blonde bartender spoke, as the girl seemed to slump a little and look at the cat through her marble.

The man watching the young strain study the feline, through the object in her finger's, as he turned to said creature and watched silently. The small cat in question mewing up at Yata pleadingly, and pawing at his hands, before his vanguard moved his attention away from his vassal and toward the feline. The skateboarder happily giving the cat the attention it desired, as he pet the creature and the cat mewed happily. The pitch slightly lighter than the previous, as the feline obediently laid in the teen's lap and closed his eyes. Each action causing the man's brow to furrow, till the bar owner noticed and stood by his side.

"Something wrong, Mikoto?" The blonde asked, as he grunted in response and turned to the young strain beside him.

"Why do you want to keep him?" He asked, as the bar owner went to argue and the little girl turned to him.

"He's lonely and doesn't want to go back out there alone." SHe spoke, as she turned to watch the feline happily purr in Yata's lap. "He's special."

At the last of her words the bar owner's eyebrows rose, before he looked toward the male on the couch and waited for a reply.

"Kusanagi."

"Yes, Mikoto?" The blonde spoke up, as the man turned toward him.

"Have one of the boys take him to the vet tomorrow. See what's wrong with him and get him what shots he needs." He ordered, as the girl beside him looked up at him.

"He won't like that idea." She spoke, as he decided to ignore the comment and Kusanagi nodded.

"Anyone in particular?" He asked, as they turned to watch Chitose play with Nekota's paws while Yata reprimanded the womanizer.

"Send Chitose. Yata can go if he wants to as well. The cat is calmer around them." A nod left the male next to him, as he headed back to his beloved bar and Anna continued to look up at him. "What?"

"He won't like the idea of going to the vet." She warned once more, as he proceeded to ignore the warning.

Afterall, if was just a cat. Special or not, nothing bad could happen because of a stupid trip to the vet.

* * *

 **ATTENTION! PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING BEFORE CONTINUING TO READ THIS FANFICTION! THANK YOU!**  
Scarlett: *waves to the camera* Hello everyone! Welcome to my first K fanfiction, HOMRA's Black Cat, and my first Multiroute Fanfiction! If that statement just confused you, here's you're explaination. *takes a deep breath* So I wanted to write a K fanfic, but I couldn't pic a pairing for my male OC, so I decided to get a bit creative. For fans of DRAMAtical Murder this is going to be super fun for you, because this fanfiction will be set up like the game!

At the end of CHAPTER 2 there will be two options for you to chose. From there you hit the drop down arrow on the chapter select and select your choice. Depending on your choice you'll be walking down the route of one of four members of HOMRA's route! Of course I won't be giving you the name's of said characters just yet, and I don't have any chapters beyond chapter 2 written, but that's where the fun begins! At the end of chapter 2, leave a review/comment with your choice (either A or B) and the choice with the most votes will be the next chapter. Of course I'll be trying to work on the other choice chapters in the meantime, but for the time being I'll be focusing on one route at a time so we can reach the end of it and I can move to the next.

And just like in DRAMAtical Murder there will be good and bad endings! So be careful what choices you pick later on in the fic, because little Nekota or the other character may be meeting they're end! There will also be M-rated scenes with each route, so don't worry! The smexyness will be delivered! *bows* in the meantime enjoy Chapter 2 and be ready to pick your choice! Good luck!

* * *

K and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to Furuashi Hideyuki, GoHands, and GoRA.

Nekota however belongs to me. If you wish to use him, please ask permission before using him.


	2. The Cat Strain - Neutral Route

HOMRA'S Black Cat Multiroute Fanfiction

Chapter 2-The cat Strain Neutral Route

Slowly blue eyes opened and a blinding light filled them. A whine filling the air, as eyes closed and a hand was set on his head. Small fingers running through black hair, as a soft femine voice reached his senstive ears.

"Morning, Nekota."

Slowly blue eyes opened once more and met red-violet orbs. White hair framing them, as he noticed they belonged to a young girl no older than tewlve, as she gave him a soft look and the tension left him.

"Anna?" A small nod left her, before he was sitting up in a panic and looking down at two hands. Those hands connected to arms, and the rest of his body, as he dumbly stared at his two legs and saw the huge shirt covering him. "You dressed me?"

A small shake of the head left her, as he noticed the lion pajamas she was wearing and inwardly smiled.

"Mikoto brought you in and left his shirt here. I put it on then." SHe replied, as he slowly nodded and thanked the skies the shirt reached his knees and the little girl hadn't seen him naked.

"So you knew?" He quietly asked, as she nodded. "Since when?"

"Since Yata brought you here."

"Does anyone else know?" A shake of the head.

Only me, and Mikoto may know too, but no one else." A small nod left him, as he fiddled with the fabric of his shirt and played with his fingers. "It won't last long, though."

"Why's that?" He asked, as he quickly turned to the young girl just as footsteps clambered up the stairs and two figures skidded to a stop a ways down the huge room.

"Anna, Nekota, wakey, wakey!"

"Chitose, don't go running around and yelling! Anna will-!"

In seconds the room fell silent as blue eyes move from the young girl to the two males in the space. Both Yata and Chitose staring at him in shock, and Yata mostly blushing, as Chitose suddenly grinned and headed over.

"Anna, you never told me you had a friend." The man spoke, as he stopped in front of the bed and reached out to pull a few strands of long black hair into his fingers. "Let alone such a beautiful one."

In an instant a dumbfounded expression fell over his face, while Yata sputtered and stomped over to the other. Beautiful?

"Chitose, leave her alone! She doesn't look much older than Anna!" Yata reprimanded, as he grabbed the man's shoulder and pulled him back. "Honestly, do you have any morals or you like being a slut?"

"I'm not a slut! And that's rich coming from the virgin!"

Slowly, but surely, they erupted into an arguement as he put everything together and frowned slightly.

"I'm a guy." He suddenly spoke, making both guys stop in their arguing and stare at him.

"What?"

"Huh?"

Came the replies, as Anna grabbed a ribbon out of nowhere and started tying his hair back.

"I'm a guy." He repeated, as they blinked.

"Then why the hell are you in bed with Anna?!" Chitose demanded, as Yata stepped toward him.

"Get away from her you god damn pervert!" Yata yelled, as he reached for him and he suddenly panicked. Eyes widening, skin breaking out into a deep sweat, and heart thundering in his chest, before black smoke suddenly filled the space he had been in. Gasps leaving both guys, as the other dashed off the moment he sensed all four limbs were where they needed to be. Paws hitting hardwood floors, before he took off and left all three of them behind along with the shirt. His agile body taking him down the stairs, and into the bar, before the two realized what happened and pursued him.

"Nekota, get back here!"

"Someone catch'm!"

In an instant all eyes fell on him and he dashed into the kitchen as Totsuka stepped out. A small gasp leaving the man, as a whole bunch of people suddenly got up and went after him. The feline looking around in panic, before he dove underneath the space under the counter and pressed himself against the wall. Little heart pounding, and claws digging into tile, as the door to the kitchen burst open and several people walked in.

"You saw him run in here, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't see him."

"Are there any open cabinents?"

Slowly cabinets were open, as Totsuka's voice was heard.

"What's going on?" He asked, as Chitose and Yata came to a stop.

"We went upstairs to wake up Anna and get Nekota, but we found a pretty girl with her." Chitose started, as Yata scoffed.

"Which turned out to be a guy, after Chitose flirted with him, and we went after him." Yata continued, as Chitose shoved Yata and the teen growled at him.

"Then all of a sudden there was a cloud of black smoke and Nekota jumped out of it and ran."

Silence fell over the room, before Totsuka chuckled.

"So that's how it is." He spoke, as someone scuffed.

"Seriously you two?"

"No wonder he was so well behaved."

"You think you two would know an animal strain when you saw it."

"Now, now, give them a break. They didn't know." Totsuka spoke, as his footsteps came back into the kitchen and he knelt down. "And they didn't mean to scare you, Nekota. They're a little scatterbrained."

Two retorts followed, as the feline refused to move and the air fell silent. The male sitting cross legged on the floor, and turning in his direction, before reaching out a hand.

"Come on, Nekota. I won't let them touch you." He softly spoke, as the feline's ears perked up a bit from their bent position. "It's uncomfortable under there, isn't it?"

* * *

To say being shocked at seeing a pretty girl in Anna's bed was one thing, but for the girl to actually be a guy and the cat from last night was something else entirely. Especially now that everyone was standing in the kitchen waiting for said cat to come out. The scared feline under the counter, as Totsuka-san tried to gently lure him out. Something that took awhile, before blue eyes suddenly became visible and a black nose was seen. The rest of Nekota blending in with the darkness around him, as Totsuka-san smiled at the feline and the cat wearily looked at everyone in the room.

"Hey, Nekota. Don't mind them, they're harmless." The hobbist spoke, as the cat looked at the older man and little paws became visible. "Are you hungry? I can make some fish for you."

In an instant the feline strain stuck his whole head out, and his ears perked up. His blue eyes practically sparkling in happiness, as Totsuka-san chuckled and motioned him forward.

"Come here, then. You can watch me make it." He spoke, before he suddenly lit up and the skateboarder almost groaned at the expression. "In fact, I can get you some clothes and you can help me make it! Chitose, go see if we have any extra clothes anywhere for Nekota."

"Here." A small voice spoke, as they turned to find Anna dressed in her usual attire and carrying some of the skateboarder's old clothes in her arms.

"These will be perfect, Anna! Thank you." Totsuka-san spoke, as he took the garments and smiled. "As expected of our princess, always prepared. Come on out, Nekota. I got some warm clothes for you."

Meanwhile, the hobbist waved most everyone out except for the skateboarder himself, Chitose, and Anna. Nekota seeming to relax greatly, now that the numbers diminissed, as he slowly moved out from under his hidding spot. The feline darting into Totsuka-san's lap, the moment he was free, as the hobbist smiled and stroked the feline's head.

"There you are. Let me clean this junk out of your fur." The man spoke, as he started to pull cobwebs and bits of dirt out of his fur. The red ribbon Anna had put in his hair earlier now lose around his neck, as the hobbist did his task and smiled. "There, all better. Now let's get these clothes on-"

Before the hobbist could continue, Nekota jumped off his lap and sat on his hind legs in front of him. The sight extremly wierd to see, as the hobbist ignored it and carefully slid the shirt over the feline's head. The sleeves being put through his paws, before Nekota sat down and they frowned down at the pants.

"Maybe hold him up with the pants?" Chitose spoke beside him, as Nekota let out a mew of agreement.

The first bit of noise he made since he ran into the kitchen, as Totsuka-san smiled and picked up the feline with the pants in hand and over the cat's lower half.

"After you, Nekota." The hobbist spoke, before black smoke enveloped the two of them.

Both boys stiffening beside Anna, before the smoke cleared to show the hobbist perfectly fine with a small teen in his arms. Said teen being set down, as Totsuka-san leaned down to tie the sweatpants tighter and smiled at the strain. His blue eyes watcing everyone cautiously, as sleek black hair fell down to his waist. The strain' hairs held back by the red ribbon Anna tied there, as their vassal stood and looked over the slightly baggy clothes.

"A little loose, but they fit you well and Anna's ribbon looks cute on you." The hobbist spoke, as Nekota perked up a little and blushed. A move that had the man holding out a hand and smiling. "Now, how about that fish?"

* * *

A deep grumble filled the air as footsteps fell on the stairs. The man pulling open the basement door, and heading into the bar, before he suddenly came to a stop and stared at the sight before him.

Around the bar his clansmen were huddled together, watching the figures by his usual seat. Kusanagi behind his bar, and Tatara sitting in front of the coffee table to said couch, as a small teen sat on the floor while Anna played with his hair. Yata's old clothes covering his form, as the strain behind him pulled long black hair into a long braid. Blue eyes looking downward, as Yata and Chitose argued slightly, and all of them were totally oblivious to his presence. That was till the small teen stiffened and suddenly looked up till their eyes met. The visual contact striking the man with recognition, as Anna was the only one to turn back to her task and pull out a ribbon to tie the braid up.

"So this is what you meant by special." He finally spoke, as the strain nodded, and the man walked toward them.

The feline strain stiffening even more, as he suddenly looked down and pulled his legs to his chest. The boy slightly shaking, as the man sat down in his seat and heaved a sigh, before ruffling the teen's hair a little and getting a displeased look from Anna.

"Well at least you won't be going to the vet." He muttered, as the boy stiffened at the 'V' word and turned to him with scared eyes.

"I don't wanna go there." He spoke, as his vanguard went to protest and the young strain cut him off. "They poke and jab at me and it hurts. Then they stab me with the pointy thing and put something in me that makes me sick everytime, and when I get sick they put me in a cage and I get worse. Then I can't run, or change, or feed myself. I don't wanna get sick again."

"You're not gunna get sick, Nekota." Tatara quickly spoke, as he turned to his vassal with scared eyes. "King said you won't go there. Just take a moment and breathe."

A small nod left the feline strain, as he curled up into himself and let out shaky breaths. His small form shaking like a leaf, as he frowned slightly at the extremly thin boy. The small teen looking no taller than five foot, as he seemed to relax slightly and pull his clothes tightly around him. The white dress shirt and black sweatpants drowning the poor boy, as the man made a note to remind Tatara to give the boy extra helpings at meals, just as Chitose moved. The womanizer shrugging off his vest as he went, before he knelt down on the other side of Nekokta and put the article of clothing over his form. The feline strain stiffening slightly, before he looked up at the burnette and the young man stood up.

"You looked cold." Came the quiet reply, as he moved back to the group in the corner.

Nekota blinking after him, before the boy properly put the vest on and pulled the piece of clothing around him. A frown developing on another clansmen's face, as he suddenly got up and walked over. His larger fream seeming to make the boy stiffen, as Mikoto sighed and waited for the chaos to ensue.

"That's not gunna keep him warm, Chitose." Kamamoto spoke, as he unzipped his hoodie and started to pull it off his bulkier frame. "Here you can use my hoodie, Nekota."

A scoff left their newest member, as the blonde in the corner looked elsewhere and frowned. Kosuke looking at him in confusion, before the young teen finally spoke.

"Like that'll even work. The kid is gunna drown in that thing. You're three times his size." Eric finally spoke in a displeased tone, as the larger man frowned and turned to glare at him from behind his shades.

"You got any better ideas? I don't see you helping." The blonde-haired and darker skinned man argued back, just as his vanguard smacked him in the head and he winced. "Ouch, Yata-san-!"

"Both of you quit it! You're scaring him!" His vanguard yelled, as he pointed to the slightly shaking boy and proceeded to untie the red sweater from his waist. "Besides, neither of your clothes are going to fit him. Here, Nekota."

Without another word the skateboarder threw the article of clothing at him and the poor boy scrambled to catch it. The fabric ending up in his lap, as the boy picked it up and exaimined it in confusion. The simple action making Yata growl in annoyance, as Nekota jumped and Kamamoto frowned at the teen.

"Seriously, you can't even dress yourself?" He spoke, as Nekota shrunk a little and Kamamoto pulled the teen back before he could advance toward him. "Kama-"

"You're scaring him Yata-san." The larger man reprimanded, before he knelt down beside the small boy and gave him a small smile. "Do you need help, Nekota?"

Instantly the small teen looked up at the larger man and shrunk back a little, before realizing he meant no harm and gave a small nod as he held out the sweater for him.

"Y-yes please..." The rest trailed off, as the blonde smiled and took the article of clothing.

"Rikio Kamamoto." He replied, as he helped the teen out of Chitose's vest and into Yata's sweater. "But you can call me Kamamoto."

"Or fatty." Yata scoffed, as Nekota seemed to flinch at the word and sent a small glare at the teen.

"He's not fat." Nekota argued slightly, as Yata just blinked at him in surprise. "Kamamoto-san is well fed."

In an instant the bigger man blushed at the honorific and Yata started laughing at his reaction. Nekota huffing in annoyance, as Anna pulled his braid free of the red sweatshirt and Kusanagi came up from behind his vanguard and smacked him in the back of the head with the rag in his hand.

"If you two are finished, we have more pressing matters to attend to." The blonde bartender spoke, as he turned to Nekota and the boy shrank back. "What are we going to do about Nekota-kun?"

* * *

"What do you mean what are we going to do about him?" Yata asked, as Kamamoto tossed Chitose his vest and the larger man frowned slightly.

"Nekota-kun is still hurt, right?" Kamamoto asked, as the small teen suddenly looked up at the larger man and gave a small nod.

Soft waves of pain rolling through his body, as he tried his best to ignore it and focus on something else. Anything to rid him of the full force of the pain hidden under the surface, that no doubt had gotten worse due to his previous transformations recently, as Kusanagi nodded and looked at the scary looking man on the couch.

"Not only does Nekota-kun need to see a doctor, but we need to see if we can locate his family. His parents or siblings are most likely worried." He spoke, as the boy stiffened and quickly looked to the floor when the men around him noticed his reaction. "Nekota-kun?"

"Mom got eaten by the street monster." The feline shifter quietly spoke, as the room fell silent. "Nia got taken to the vet and I never saw her again, and I don't know where Kenji is."

Slowly, Anna placed a hand ontop of his head in reassurance and he curled up against the couch. The young strain gently petting the top of his head, while everyone in the room was quiet. Yata glaring at the floor, while Chitose shoved his hands in his pockets and stared blankly at the wall. Kamamoto looking at him in worry, from behind his sunglasses, while Mikoto frowned and leaned back into the couch. The silence never ending, before Anna looked up at the man beside her and he sighed.

"We can worry about that later." He spoke, as everyone looked at him and the teen looked up toward the man. "The first thing we need to do is have a doctor look at you."

A doctor? In an instant a shiver ran through him at the title. A feeling similar to the vet's mentioning running through him, as the teen pulled the sweatshirt covering him tighter around him, and felt his skin crawl. Did this doctor person act like the vet? Would he hurt him like the vet did? Or could he really help him without getting him sick? Could he get rid of the terrible pain he had been ignoring or could he make it worse?

Slowly, but surely, the teen pulled himself together and looked up when he noticed the silence. Everyone in the room silently waiting for his reaction, as he curled up against the couch and let Anna pet his head. Should he go?

A.) Go to the doctor

B.) Refuse

* * *

Scarlett: *waves at the camera* Hello everyone! Welcome to the end of chapter 2! If you read my author statement at the end of the last chapter you know what to do! Leave your choice of A or B in with your review/comment and patiently wait for the next chapter! When I gather enough I'll start working on the choice chapter and get it to you all as soon as possible!

Akira: *frowns at her* and why the hell am I here? This is K, not Blue Exorcist

Scarlett: *pouts* Yata refused to talk to me, so you're stuck with me *ignores his frown* Anyway, let me know what you think so far and pick your choice! Each choice will lead you down a path with 2 characters are a route, so choose wisely! *bows* thank you for reading!

* * *

K and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to Furuashi Hideyuki, GoHands, and GoRA.

Nekota however belongs to me. If you wish to use him, please ask permission before using him.


	3. Choice A - Go to the Doctor

HOMRA'S Black Cat

Multiroute Fanfiction

Choice A – Go to the Doctor

Bonds and Innocence Route

The silence seemed to drag on as everyone stared and waited for a reply. Both Yata and Chitose watching him in what he had to guess was reassurance and protectiveness, as he gave a small nod. The teen deciding if he was going to go that those two would most likely take him, and hopefully bring him back if he got too scared, as both boys relaxed a little.

"Yata, Chitose, I'll leave it to you." Mikoto spoke, as both male's nodded and Chitose waved him over. "I'll reimburse you."

"I'll hold you to that, Mikoto-san." The womanizer replied, as the smaller teen slowly got to his feet and walked toward him.

Yata grabbing his board he used to bring them here last night, as he pulled open the door and held it open for them. Chitose heading outside without a problem at all, as Totsuka set some shoes in front of him and smiled. The boy quickly slipping them on, and heading toward the door, before he suddenly stopped in the doorway and cautiously looked outside.

The sun bright, and everything colorful, as few people walked down the sidewalk. Chitose watching him in confusion, as a blush fell over the boy's face and he quickly walked out of the bar. Totsuka telling them to be safe, as Yata closed the door behind him and heaved a sigh.

"The usual guy? Or an actual doctor?" The chestnut-haired teen asked the young adult, as Chitose lit a funny smelling stick and blew out a disgusting smelling cloud of smoke.

"Usual guy. A regular doctor is too risky." He replied, as he motioned him to follow and the teen quickly followed, but a little ways away so the smell wasn't as bad.

"Risky?" He quietly spoke, as the young man nodded and the skateboarder followed behind him.

"Yeah- Make sure no blues spot us, Yata."

"What do you think I'm doing?" The skateboarder frowned, as he didn't even glance toward them and continued to survey the streets. Chitose glaring at him, before he looked ahead of them and Nekota couldn't help but shiver at the tension between them.

"We can't take you to a normal doctor, because of who you are." The womanizer spoke, as he continued to blow disgusting smelling smoke out of his mouth. "Normal doctors would call Scepter Four and you'd be sent straight to the facility."

"And that's the last thing we want." Yata added, as the small teen looked between the two in confusion. "And if we run into any blues it'll be worse. If you transform in front of them they'll take you straight to the facility."

"Facility?"

The question hung in the air like a dead joke, as both boys stared at him in surprise and the teen quickly pulled the hood up over his head to try and hide his face. His braid smacking him in the face, in the process, as he quickly looked toward the ground and both of them noticed his unease. Chitose dropping the bad smelling stick to the ground, and stepping on it, as Yata walked beside him and placed a hand over the back of his head in reassurance.

"It's not a good place." Yata spoke, as the teen gave a small nod and Chitose moved his braid out of his face with a determined look on his face.

"And we're not going to let you end up there. We'll get you back to HOMRA in one piece." The womanizer spoke, as he nodded and let the man take his hand. "It's going to get crowded up ahead. Don't let go of my hand no matter what."

A nod left the small teen, as he tightly held the other's hand and Yata moved back to walking behind them. The sidewalks suddenly moving them into an overly busy street intersection, as hordes of people walked through it. The teen feeling his stomach churn, as he quickly wrapped his other arm around the womanizers and huddled against him. The young man stiffening for a second, before he relaxed and gently patted his head.

"Don't let go."

A nod was the only response he gave, as they headed into the busy intersection. The mobs of people making him uneasy, as he held tight to the man beside him and tried to ignore all the voices. His hypersensitive ears making every word said around him echo and slam in his head, as he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to focus on something else. The idea failing miserably as even the sound of the blood rushing through his ears were drowned out and the clamor remained. The moments agonizing, before his hood was suddenly yanked off and something was put over his ears. The contact making him jump, before soft music suddenly came out of the objects over his ears and he turned to look behind him. Yata walking behind them, and fiddling with his watch, as he noticed the white object that had been around his neck was gone.

The teen quickly reaching up till hard plastic reached his fingers and he realized they were over his ears. A reassuring smile being sent to him, as he gave a small one back and let Chitose lead him along with simple hand gestures. The three of them making it through the busy area with no problems, as they reached a quieter road and the teen made a move to remove the object from his head. A quick grasp on his hand, and a shake of the head from Yata telling him to keep it for now, as he relaxed and focused on the soft music in his ears. The beat soothing, as he walked beside Chitose and toward their destination.

* * *

"Good idea. He'll stay calmer till we get there." Chitose spoke, as Yata gave him a nod and the two of them kept an eye out for any blues. "So he doesn't know about being a strain or the facility. This got more complicated."

"No kidding. What was he before, a pet cat? Honestly, he's practically hopeless." Yata frowned, as they started entering the shadier part of the city.

"He could have been for all we know." Chitose spoke, as he watched Nekota cling to his arm and look around curiously. "That or he could have been sheltered. Or he's just naive."

"Whatever he is isn't going to help us. You saw him back there. He nearly flipped at all the people."

A shake of the head left the older, as he pointed to his own ear.

"He's a cat, remember? They've got sensitive ears."

"And noses." Yata added, as his gaze fell to where the other kept his cigarettes and the man flinched.

"I'll try not to smoke anymore around him, but I can't promise anything." He replied, as he nudged Nekota toward a badly kept building and headed around the back. "I'll talk to him, Yata. You keep watch at the door."

A nod left the younger at the plan, as he knocked at the back door twice. A knock being sent back, before he sent five knocks back and the door opened for them. A burly looking man glancing down at all three of them, all while Nekota tried to hide behind him, and they were let inside. Chitose leading a reluctant Nekota inside, as Yata followed behind them, and didn't even glance back as the man closed the door behind them.

"Go on in. Jiro-san doesn't have a patient." The man spoke, as Chitose gave him a wave and headed down the hall and into the room at the end of the passage.

A tall, lanky, looking man looking over a few files as green eyes looked up at him. The man looking him over for injuries, and then Yata, before he noticed Nekota behind him and stood up straighter. His dark brunette hair falling into his face, as he set down the files and studied the boy from his chair.

"And who do we have here?" He asked, as Yata stopped the music through his headphones and removed them from Nekota's head.

"Another kid Kōsuke picked up." Chitose lied, as Nekota looked up at him and held tight to his arm. "Need you to make sure he's not hurt too badly."

"Of course. Come sit down, kid." He spoke, as he wheeled his chair over to a table and patted his hand on it. "Let's see where your hurt."

Beside him Nekota stiffened, as Yata gave him a pat on the back and nudged him forward. The push urging him onward, as he shakily walked over to said table and sat down gingerly.

"Now please remove you're hoodie and shirt for me." Jiro instructed, as Nekota quickly fumbled with the clothes and managed to take them off.

Yata excusing himself, to go stand guard outside, while Chitose held Nekota's clothes in his arms and quietly watched the examination begin.

* * *

"Your ribs are definitely broken." The funny looking man spoke, as he examined the redish-purple bruises on his chest. "Have you been breathing normally?"

A small nod left the teen, as the funny looking man nodded and moved to a cabinet in the corner. Said cabinet being opened, as a small click was heard and he produced a bottle he tossed to Chitose.

"One tablet every twelve hours." He ordered, as the young man caught the bottle.

"Why the hell would he breathe normally? That makes the pain worse." Chitose frowned, as the man walked back over to him and started examining the rest of him.

"Because if he can't breathe normally he could develop pneumonia and die." He spoke simple, as the man prodded a few bruises and gauged his reaction.

The small teen flinching at the more tender bruises, and trying to keep still, as the man stepped back and surveyed everything.

"You hurt anywhere else?" A small shake of the head was given, as the man moved back to his desk. "You want me to take a blood sample and see if he has any diseases?"

"That won't be necessary." Chitose spoke, as he walked over to him and handed his clothes back. "We didn't do one for Eric, so he doesn't need one either."

"How is he by the way? Bruises gone?"

Quietly the young teen pulled on the white dress shirt and red sweater. The boy fumbling with the clothing a little through the process, before he carefully pulled the braid out and relaxed when he saw Anna's work wasn't too badly damaged. The funny looking man handing Chitose a piece of paper, as the young man winced and pulled out his wallet.

"Jeeze Doc, what are these pills? Elephant Tranquilizers?" Chitose frowned, as the man's face turned scary and Nekota couldn't help but shiver.

"Well he's an animal strain, correct? Their kind of medication is hard to come by." He replied, as the womanizer stiffened and glared at the man. "And you thought I wouldn't notice? You must take me or an idiot, huh, Chitose-kun?"

"What did you do?"

In an instant the small teen realized something was wrong and quickly got off the table to get behind the young man. Chitose instantly grabbing his arm, to make sure he was there, before the man smirked.

"Well, I received some interesting news recently." The funny man mused, as Chitose's grip on his arm tightened slightly. "Seems Scepter Four is giving out cash rewards for each strain us underground doctors can find, and you of all people know I can't refuse good money."

Within seconds Chitose threw some money at the man and yelled for the teen out in the hallway. The door flying open, as Chitose took off running and the young teen tried desperately to keep up with him. The skateboarder quickly fumbling to grasp the situation, before he quickly followed them.

"What the hell is going on?" Yata asked, as the man at the entrance moved to block the door.

"God damn doctor called Scepter Four on us! He knew Nekota is a strain!" Chitose yelled behind him, as Yata let out a curse and threw down his board to fly past them. "Don't leave evidence!"

"Just focus on getting out when I make an opening!" The skateboarder yelled, before he body lit on fire and he crashed into the huge man.

The two of them tumbling into the door, and ripping it from the hinges, as Chitose pulled him past them. Yata recovering first, as he got back on his board and quickly caught up with them just as shouts reached his ears.

"Halt! That strain is under arrest!" A male voice yelled, as the teen turned to see three men in all blue running after them.

"Stop or you will be charged with harboring an undocumented strain!" Yelled another.

"Screw you guys!" Yata yelled, as he showed them his middle finger and grabbed the teen's arm. "Nekota, jump on my board, quick. I'll skate us out of here."

"Are you kidding? They'll find you easily on that thing!" Chitose spoke, as he yanked Nekota forward enough to pull his arm from Yata's grip. "He's staying with me."

"Like hell he is! Jump on, Nekota."

"You'll get him caught, you dumb ass!"

"No I won't!"

Through the chaos the teen quickly looked back to find the blues gaining on them, due to their arguing. The small teen feeling panic fill him, as he looked back at the other two and harshly swallowed. He had to choose one of them, or they'd all be caught, but who could get him to safety? Chitose had been so determined to keep his promise from earlier, but Yata seemed to be fighting for him just as hard. And considering he had helped him down in the crowd, and reassured him earlier, he had no doubt that Yata could get him to safety, but Chitose had seemed to doing everything he could to keep him safe. He seemed serious, and hard set on protecting him from the blues. But overall, which one of them could get him out of here safely?

C.) Stay with Chitose

D.) Go with Yata

* * *

Scarlett: *waves to the camera, dressed in clothes similar to Yata's* Hey everyone! The results are in and it looks like we're going with Route A this time! *beams*

Nekota: *sitting between her and Yata, frowning slightly* it wasn't much of a vote, two people voted.

Scarlett: *sighs, rubbing a hand over her beanie* yeah well, at least we got some kind of result. I'd love to have a lot of people vote, and make it tons of fun, but I don't think I'm getting that anytime soon. So I'll take what i get. Besides *sits forward and smiles at Yata* I now get to talk to Yata-chan!

Yata: *Jumps, blushing a little and looking away* I'm not talking to a girl

Scarlett: *pouts* But I even dressed like a guy to make it less awkward!

Yata: like hell you did! Why do you have clothes similar to mine?! *points to her grey toned shirt, tank top, hoodie, and black shorts* Are you trying to look like a creeper?!

Scarlett: *pouts* no, was trying to make you more comfortable. *sticks her tongue out* Don't be such a meanie *turns to the camera* Anyway, heres the Route A chapter. Yata's D Route will be posted in a few moments, so be patient please. *bows*

* * *

 **Reviews Answered:**

 **Panda Master X** : *giggles* glad you thought the ED ending for Mikoto's route as funny, hun. I was trying to give it a light and humorous air at the end to get rid of all the depressing information I had to give. *sulks a little at the other review* Yeah, I'm a terrible person for killing Nekota like that. I originally was going to have the male strain slit Nekota's throat open, but I thought that was a little too gory, so I changed the idea. That, and if I didn't then him and Mikoto had less time to talk...so yeah *sweat-drops* anyway, enjoy the beginning of the Bonds and Innocence dual route. *bows*

 **SnowLiteSnowBrite:** I totally agree! Izumo is Izaya and Shizou's love child! *squeals, ignoring Nekota and Yata looking at her like she's insane* He's always had that calm and cool attitude like Izaya and he's got the bar thing going on like SHizou. Not to mention that outfit, hair, and sunglasses! *squealing, till Nekota throws a pillow at her, pulling herself back together* um, anyway *reads the rest of the review* lol, I'd have to agree. I bet Totsuka knows how to knit, so he'll officially be HOMRA's grandma from now on *beams, ignoring Yata's look of horror* And sorry we couldn't start Kamamoto's route hun, but at least we're venturing into Yata's route. *beams* I hope you'll enjoy it no matter what side of the route we end up on.

* * *

K and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to Furuashi Hideyuki, GoHands, and GoRA.

Nekota however belongs to me. If you wish to use him, please ask permission before using him.


	4. Choice B - Refuse

HOMRA'S Black Cat

Multiroute Fanfiction

Choice B - Refuse

Love and Family Route

Around him the silence was suffocating. The teen feeling his chest contract beyond the pain, as he curled up tighter and quickly shook his head. His eyes squeezing shut, so he wouldn't be able to see the disappointment on their faces, as he waited for the yelling. The bad words and raised voices never reaching his ears, as Mikoto sighed behind him and he flinched.

"Nekota-kun, you should go to the doctor. It could be something serious." Kusanagi tried to reason, before he suddenly quieted.

"If he doesn't want to go then he doesn't have to." Mikoto spoke up, as the small teen quickly opened his eyes and turned to the man leaning back into the couch in surprise. "He hates the vet, so what's the point of taking him to a human doctor?"

The silence that followed served as an agreement to the statement, as the bar owner sighed and his shoulders sagged.

"Then what do you suggest? Nekota-kun is still hurt, correct?" The blonde asked in annoyance, as the larger man in front of him rose his hand slightly.

"We could treat him. We're not doctors, but we've taken care of each other's injuries before." Kamamoto spoke up, as a few people agreed.

A frown appearing on the older man's face, as he looked to each one of them and slowly gave in with a sigh.

"Then make sure you treat him properly. Otherwise he could get worse." The older man ordered, as everyone nodded and the man turned to him. "Is that alright, Nekota-kun?"

Without much hesitance the small boy nodded and Anna stopped petting him. The teen relaxing a little, as everyone got up in a flurry and started getting first-aid supplies. The small teen glad he didn't have to be poked and prodded by a strange person, as Kamamoto held out a hand to help him to his feet and he took it. The larger man pulling them both up, as the supplies were gathered and set in front of the coffee table on the other side of the room. Kamamoto leading him to said coffee table, before a happy brunette in a ball cap patted the table with a smile.

"Climb on, Nekota-kun. We'll get you better in no time!" He exclaimed, as the small teen complied and sat on the small table. "My name is Shōhei Akagi, and this is my wonderful assistant San-chan."

In turn the young man pointed to himself and then to a man around his age beside him. His black hair practically hidden under his cap, hood, and glasses as he made a face at his nickname and frowned at Akagi.

"Who the hell said I was your assistant, you idiot? And use my actual name!" He reprimanded, as the other lightly laughed and he looked to the small teen. "Ignore the idiot, Nekota-kun. I'm Saburōta Bandō."

A small nod left the teen, as a few of the guys rolled their eyes and Fujishima stepped past them to take over instead.

"You'll need to take off Yata's sweater and shirt." The animal lover spoke calmly, as Akagi whined and Bandō reprimanded him. The small boy obeying, as he fumbled to take off the clothes and the animal lover calmly helped him take them off.

"Holy crap! What hit you, Nekota-kun?!" Akagi suddenly spoke, as he looked down at his bare chest in confusion.

Covering his chest laid red-violet bruises that covered a huge area of his right side. His left shoulder all black and blue, as other bad bruises covered his back and arms. The small teen maneuvering to try and see them all, as Fujishima placed a careful hand on his right shoulder and he turned back to the man.

"I'm going to press on them, so it'll hurt a bit. Let me know how bad the pain is on a scale of one to ten. Ten being the worst." He explained, as he gave a small nod and he set to work.

* * *

"Jeeze, I didn't think he was that bad." Yata muttered, as Kamamoto quietly watched Fujishima talk to the cat strain. "I can't believe I didn't notice them earlier. They look really painful."

A small nod was all the larger man could manage, as Fujishima started lightly pressing on the teen's shoulder.

"Two." Came the quiet reply, as he watched Fujishima's fingers.

His blue eyes watching every movement, as if he was waiting for those hands to turn on him and hurt him, as Kamamoto felt his heart sink at the reaction. The young strain's reaction similar to how Anna use to act, when she first arrived, as the man could help but let his eyebrows furrow. The skateboarder next to him catching his reaction, as he frowned and nudged him.

"What's with the look?" Yata asked, as Fujishima was checking the bruises on Nekota's back. "If it's about the fatty comment-"

"Nekota-kun doesn't trust us." The tan-skinned blonde spoke, as Yata's frown deepened.

"Well no shit. I found him in an alleyway getting beat up by a bunch of guys." HOMRA's Vanguard muttered, as Nekota muttered another low number to Fujishima and the animal lover moved to the bruises on his arms. "Of course he wouldn't feel completely safe with us. We're all a bunch of guys and we're all bigger than him. The only one he probably trusts is Anna, because she's a girl and a strain like him."

"That'd make sense, but-" The rest was cut off, as the skateboarder slapped him lightly on the back and he turned to the other.

"Just relax, would ya? He's just a little scared is all. He'll warm up to us like Eric has been." Yata spoke, as he frowned. "Besides, if you don't believe he'll warm up to us who will? You're the one that got Eric to eat dinner with us lately."

A small nod in agreement left the larger man, as he shoved aside his doubts and looked at the small teen on the coffee table. His form short and all too thin, as he inwardly winced and remembered the boy's earlier comment about the man being well fed. A mental note being made to pick up some snacks that Nekota might enjoy, when he made his evening run later, being filed away just as a yelp filled the air. His eyes instantly falling on Nekota, as he suddenly scrambled away from Fujishima's hands and knocked over a box of supplies. It's contents spilling everywhere, as the small boy tumbled off the other edge of the coffee table and he dashed off. His small body quickly moving across the bar, and behind Kusanagi's beloved bar itself, as their king watched everything happen with a bored look on his face and everyone else just barely caught his movement.

"Nekota?" Fujishima called, as the small boy didn't emerge from behind the bar and Kusanagi peered around the corner to look at the boy. "Did I hurt you?"

"Y-yes." Came the reply, as the animal lover let his hands fall to his sides.

"How bad did it hurt?"

"T-ten." Was shakily forced out, as a sniffle came after and Fujishima quietly sat on the coffee table.

"I'm sorry, then. I didn't mean to hurt you that badly. Can you come back out, please?" When silence came back at them, the animal loved urged most of them to sit and everyone quietly obeyed. "I want to make the pain stop for you, but you have to come back out."

"N-no."

"Nekota-kun, Fujishima just wants to help you." Kusanagi spoke, as a sudden panicked shuffle was heard and Nekota most likely realized the bar owner was there. "We don't want to pain to get worse for you."

"B-But I don't w-want to."

A heavy sigh left their king, as he looked toward Nekota's direction and most likely got his attention.

"Get back on the table." He ordered, as the boy suddenly scrambled up into view and moved away from the bar.

His form suddenly darting behind Fujishima, as the animal lover looked back at him in reassurance and Totsuka huffed.

"King, that was mean." HOMRA's vassal reprimanded, as the man ignored the hobbyist and leaned back to close his eyes. "Hey, don't take a nap King!"

"Shut up, you're noisy."

A huff left the hobbyist, as Kamamoto turned back to the cat strain to see tears in his eyes and fresh tear streaks down his face. The tears no doubt from the pain, as Fujishima slowly turned to the small boy and gave him a small smile.

"Can I finish, Nekota-kun? I'll be a lot more careful this time, I promise."

* * *

In the silence that followed the young feline strain stared intently into the animal lover's eyes. No sign of rage or violence in them, as he quickly lower his gaze and gave a small nod. The pain in his chest now raging like a fire, as the man gave a relieved smile and held up his hands for him to see.

"Alright, then I'm very lightly going to touch your chest. If at any point it hurts too badly let me know, alright?" Fujishima spoke, as he gave a small nod and felt his fingers lightly touch bruised skin. "I'm going to press very gently. Let me know if it hurts."

No nod could be given, before he lightly pressed on his chest. His fingers pressing into where his first rib would be, as no real fire like pain occurred and he patiently waited. His silence urging the man to continue, as he continued his ministrations till the third one. A sudden flare of pain causing the teen to let out a gasp, as Fujishima quickly pulled his hands back and held them up so he could see them. His chest practically on fire, as every breath made it worse, and shortened each breath of air. The pain too powerful to ignore anymore, as Fujishima started speaking to him and nothing reached him. The blood rushing through his ears drowning everything out, as even the air became difficult to breathe in and his vision started to swim. Black dots starting to appear in his vision, as the blurred figures started to crowd, and the air refused to fill his lungs. Panic setting in as he desperately reached out for help, anyone that could stop the chaos filling him, before his hand was suddenly grasped and he was pulled into a warm chest. Fingers threading through his hair, as his ear was pressed against fabric and a deep voice broke through the madness.

"Listen to my heartbeat and match my breathing."

Heartbeat? What heartbeat?

Of course it was only then that he heard it. A calm, strong, heartbeat breaching through his panic and filling his ear. The soft movement of the person's chest pulling him into awareness, as he tried to match it and pain flared up once more. A whine tearing through his throat, as the fingers in his hair lightly petted him and the voice reached him once more.

"Keep going. The pain will lessen."

With a bit of hesitance, the boy tried once more and bit back the flaring pain. The fingers in his hair keeping him grounded, as he pushed through and continued to take painful breaths. Each one becoming easier than the last, before the pain was the raging fire it was before and his vision started to return. The blurred figures turning into extremely concerned faces, as the boy noticed the tears rolling down his face and moved to gently wipe them. His action unlived, as a hand moved out of nowhere and wiped them from his face for him. The touch gentle, and the person's hands much larger than his own, as he turned to look up at the person holding him. None other than Mikoto himself staring down at him, as amber eyes seemed to lighten in relief and the man wiped the rest of his tears away. Everyone else around him relaxing greatly, as the male holding him gave him a small smile and rubbed his thumb behind the young strain's ear.

"Welcome back." He quietly spoke, as the touch caused the young teen to suddenly relax and forced back a purr that would ignite the pain once more.

"I'm sorry." Nekota finally managed to speak, as the man shook his head to dismiss his apology and turned to the man behind the bar leaning against it in relief.

"Call Jiro and get some pain medication for Nekota." Mikoto ordered, as the blonde nodded and quickly picked up the phone. The red-haired man looking down at him once more, as he continued to gently stroke behind his ear and keep him calm. "You'll need special medication to keep the pain down, or you'll have another episode, and the last thing we want is for you to stop breathing because of a few broken ribs."

"B-but I can't pay for it." Nekota quickly protested, as Yata scoffed and the teen turned to him.

"Forget about the money, Nekota. We're not gunna let you die."

"Yata-san is right!" Kamamoto quickly spoke up. "We don't want to see you in pain, Nekota-kun."

"Besides, we'll all pool some money together to pay for it." Bandō spoke, as Akagi nodded.

"We'll definitely get you better, Nekota-kun."

A soft, relieved, breath left the teen as he looked at each one of them and gave them a very small smile. His smile causing them all to look at him in surprise, as he closed his eyes and let Mikoto rub behind his ear. He could trust these people.

"Jiro-san said the medication will be delivered tomorrow." Kusanagi suddenly spoke, as the teen opened his eyes and looked to the bar owner. "Which mean we need to discuss Nekota's living arrangements."

"I'd take him, but our apartment is crowded." Fujishima spoke, as he looked to Eric and he nodded in agreement.

"Mine's too far away." Yata muttered, as Bandō and Akagi replied with the same.

"I don't think you'd let him stay with me." Chitose spoke, as Dewa rolled his eyes.

"That's a given, and knowing you I'll have to babysit you so I can't look after him." Dewa frowned, as Chitose whined.

"Nekota-kun can stay with me." Kamamoto spoke up, as everyone turned to him. "My place isn't too far, and I have my motorcycle in case of an emergency."

"That's not a bad idea." Kusanagi spoke, as Mikoto pointed to himself.

"He could sleep with me for the night as well. The couch is big enough." The man spoke, as the bar owner nodded in agreement before sighing. Kusanagi turning to him, as the teen harshly swallowed and shrunk back a bit.

"Well, whatever the decision is Nekota-kun should make it." Kusanagi spoke, as the teen stood up a little straighter. "After all, we want you to feel as comfortable as you can."

Slowly the teen looked between the two men. Mikoto quietly looking down at him with a calm and bored expression, while Kamamoto gave him a warm and friendly smile. Both men patiently waiting for his decision, as he looked at his hands on the red head's chest and he closed his eyes. On one hand, Mikoto scared him a lot because of his invisible and powerful aura, but on another he managed to calm his attack and pull him back. All while keeping him as calm and content as possible. On the other side of the coin Kamamoto's size scared him, but beyond that he was extremely gentle and caring guy. He treated him like he was human and even helped him dress himself when he fumbled. And on those points either man could easily care for him till morning, but the real question was who did he want to spend the night with?

E.) Stay with Mikoto

F.) Go with Kamamoto

* * *

Scarlett: *happily waves to the camera* Hey everyone! It's been a few days, and I only got one review with a choice, so I said to hell with it and started this chapter today. So thank you Panda Master X for choosing B.) Refuse to go to the doctor! You've unlocked this wonderful chapter which sets us on the Love and Family dual route with a choice of either Suoh Mikoto or Rikio Kamamoto as Nekota's future love interest! *throws confetti*

Akira: *ignoring her and reading a book beside Mikoto who is asleep*

Kamamoto: *hesitantly waves*

Scarlett: *pouts at them, before turning to the camera* Anyway! As I explained before, you guys get to make the choices and I write the chapter based on most votes. So to my 3 followers, please cast your votes via review/comment and let me know which route you want to venture first! I'll be waiting! *happily waves at the camera with Kamamoto*

* * *

 **Reviews Answered:**

 **Panda Master X** : Lol. Glad you enjoy the idea, hun. I was a bit worried that this kind of idea may be hard to do, but I'm going for it anyway. Besides, I'm having tons of fun trying to make each route unique and keep myself from doing anything repetitive. It's really getting my brain working, lol. *rubs the back of her head* And I've never DMMD either, just watched the routes play through via YouTube. That and I watched the anime when it came out, so yeah. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

K and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to Furuashi Hideyuki, GoHands, and GoRA.

Nekota however belongs to me. If you wish to use him, please ask permission before using him.


	5. C - Stay with Chitose - Chitose

HOMRA'S Black Cat

Multiroute Fanfiction

Choice C – Stay with Chitose

Bonds and Innocence Route

"I-I'm staying with Chitose-san." Nekota spoke, as he pulled his arm out of the skateboarder's grip and the teen gaped at him. Hazel eyes wide with slight disbelief, before he scoffed and quickly turned back to the blues to come to a stop. "Yata-san-!"

"Keep him safe, Chitose!" Yata yelled, as the brunette nodded and pulled the strain into the closest alleyway.

The skateboarder disappearing almost instantly from view, just as his body came alight in red flames, as the womanizer pulled the strain's hood over his head and covered his face. A look of confusion falling over the teen's face, as the man continued to look forward and never once glanced back at him. Nothing but determination in his eyes, as the strain held tight to the man's hand and felt his shoulders stiffen slightly when a noise he didn't recognize came from his right side.

"Chitose-san, go left." Nekota quickly spoke, as the man finally looked back at him in confusion.

"What?"

"Go left!" Nekota spoke louder, just as the sound of a blue came from the right and the brunette cursed. The male yanking into the alleyway he demanded they enter a lot quicker than he would've liked, as pain shot up his left shoulder and he whimpered. The noise completely falling on deaf ears, as Chitose looked back at him with furrowed brows.

"How did you do that?" He demanded, as the strain heard a noise to the left and glanced in the direction it came from. The male instantly reacting, and yanking him to the right, as the teen winced in pain and noticed brown eyes waiting for his answer.

"I have super sensitive hearing." Nekota finally replied, as the male nodded and looked back ahead.

"Then keep them off of us, till we get to a more populated area."

"Of course, Chitose-san."

Nothing more left the older's lips, as he pulled him further forward and the strain did everything he could to keep pace with the male. His injuries making it difficult, but his fear of being caught urging him forward, as he kept his ears peeled for any sound that signaled a blue, before they suddenly burst out of an alleyway and into a crowded shopping street. People looking at them in confusion, and others walking past them as if they didn't exist, as the older man pulled him down the sidewalk and through the crowds of people. Each brush and bump against another person making the teen shiver and retreat into himself, before the male suddenly pulled him into a clothing store, and greeted the store clerk, as he walked toward the nearest clothing rack and the strain frowned in confusion.

"Chitose-san, these are girl clothes." Nekota spoke, as the older hushed him softly and held a dress up against the younger's form. A frown falling over his face, before grabbing another to compare them, as the younger glanced toward the window. "The blues might find us."

"That's why we're changing our appearances." The male spoke, as he held another dress up and then shoved it into the strain's arms. "Go try that on while I find something for myself."

"Chitose-san, I've never-" The teen tried to speak, before the male turned him around and guided him to a changing stall.

"Try that on and I'll grab something for myself." He ordered, before walking back to the rack and talking to an employee in the process.

A nervous feeling falling over the teen, as he opened the changing stall, and stepped inside. The teen setting the dress on a hook, before he forced himself out of his borrowed clothes and pulled on the dress with thankfully little difficulty. The blue fabric fitting his form all too perfectly, and the white lace accenting the edges and bottom of the dress nicely, as the teen touched the mirror in surprise and almost pinched himself to see if this was real. That was till a knock hit the door and the teen jumped in surprise, before he opened the door and found Chitose waiting for him already changed into his chosen outfit.

A simple maroon dress shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, on his upper half, and the first two buttons undone, as dark denim washed jeans covered his lower half. His regular tennis shoes on, and his old clothes in hand, as the male turned to look at him and stared at him in pure shock. The woman he was talking to earlier looking at the strain with a hand covering her mouth, as the younger felt dread filling him and he chewed his bottom lip.

"I look stupid. Can I just wear jeans or something?" Nekota muttered, as Chitose snapped out of it and shook his head. A blue sunhat, matching the color of his dress, landing on his head, as he gathered the strain's clothes and smiled at him.

"Why would I pick out something for you to wear when no other article of clothing could make you look this beautiful?" He asked, as the younger stared at him with a confused and stupefied expression on his face, before the male took his hand and gently tugged him out of the changing stall. "Now let's go pay for these."

"But I don't have any-"

"It's all on me." The male spoke with a wink, as the younger just stared at him in confusion and let him lead him to the register. The woman from earlier ringing up their clothes, and kindly cutting the tags off for them, as she handed them a bag for their old clothes and smiled after she read off the total to the older man.

"You have such a sweet and kind boyfriend, sweetheart. I can't even get my own husband to help me choose clothes." She spoke, as Nekota blushed and shook his head.

"We're not-" He tried to correct, as Chitose handed over cash and wrapped an arm around the younger's waist.

"Aw, thank you, miss. I try my best, but Nekota-chan is still shy." Chitose explained, as the strain just stared at him incredulously and the older accepted the receipt. "She doesn't think she's cute in any clothes she wears."

"Nonsense! You look gorgeous!" The woman spoke, as the strain felt his cheeks turning a deep red and Chitose started leading him toward the exit to the store. "Take the compliment from your boyfriend sweetie, you can't find guys like him anywhere."

"Thank you, miss." Chitose spoke, before he pulled them out into the sidewalk once more and started off a casual pace to blend in.

The brunette's gaze constantly scanning the area for blues, as the teen tried to cool the red blush on his cheeks and jumped slightly when the male next to him suddenly tugged on his braid and undid all of Anna's hard work.

"Wh-What are you doing? Anna worked hard on that." Nekota lightly protested, as the older threaded his fingers through the younger's hair till the braided strands came lose and fanned out across the teen's back. A dazzling smile falling over his face, as he wrapped an arm around the younger's waist and pulled him close.

"Making you look breath taking."

* * *

In the seconds after Chitose couldn't help but feel as if his breath had been taken away as the red on Nekota's cheeks filled his entire face. The blue dress covering him, and his slim form, absolutely stunning on him, as the teen pulled the edge of the blue sun hat over his eyes and looked away in embarrassment. His long black hair waved slightly, due to Anna's braid, as the older couldn't help but rake his eyes over the younger once more and seriously consider tapping that ass later when he got the chance. Even if Nekota was a guy, and had no tits to speak of, there was no way he couldn't help but think about that body under him in bed and screaming out in pleasure. Especially with his small physique and girlish features. Nekota was truly a beauty if he wore the right clothing, and with all the stares they had been getting since they left the store he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. For a cat strain, Nekota was truly the cream of the crop.

Of course that should be the least of his worries right now, especially with the blues still out and looking for him. So when he pulled out his phone, and Nekota glanced toward him confusion with still red cheeks, he dialed the number he needed and waited for the person on the other end to pick up the phone.

"What do you need, Chitose-kun?" Kusanagi questioned, as the brunette rubbed Nekota's hip to make him blush once again and look away in embarrassment.

"We got ratted out and Scepter Four is out looking for Nekota and myself. I managed to get us away, and our appearances changed, but it won't last long before they find us." He spoke, as Nekota suddenly looked up at him in slight worry and he held the small teen closer to him. "Can you send someone to come get Nekota and someone to go help Yata? He stayed back to distract them."

"I'll be right on it. Just keep watch on your surroundings."

"Will do."

The click from the other end of the line signaled that the bar owner had hung up, as he pocketed his phone and felt the strain's gaze on him. The womanizer deciding to humor the younger, as he glanced toward him and Nekota nervously tugged on the hat on his head.

"Chitose-san-"

"We'll be fine, don't worry Nekota." At the sound of his words the strain seemed to relax a little, but the worried look in his eyes didn't disappear. "It's my job to protect you, isn't it?"

"Of course! It's just I-"

In a mere second a flash of blue caught the womanizers eye and he cursed, the teen suddenly grabbing the cat's hand, and dragging him toward the closest structure he could find, as the cat saw the blues off in the distance and shook in fear. The older quickly looking around for an escape plan, as they hid behind a nice looking pavilion in the center of the shopping plaza, and Nekota clung to him in fear. The strain holding tight to his arm, and shaking against him, as the teen frowned down at the younger, before it suddenly it hit him and he smirked.

"Perfect."

* * *

"Perfect?" Nekota repeated in confusion, as he looked up at the older, before his hand was suddenly grabbed and he was pulled out into the open. The teen panicking, as he looking around for the blues, before the brunette in front of him pulled him into the pavilion and turned around to face him. A serious look on his face, that had the younger slightly confused and scared, as his hands were suddenly grasped and the younger jumped at the sudden contact. The grip on his hands tight, and warm, as the man in front of him opened his mouth and the strain could feel everything heading south before the first word left his mouth.

"Kouji, I know we've only just met, and we have so much to learn from one another, but I can't contain these feelings anymore." Chitose started to speak, as the strain gapped at the older as if he'd gone crazy and the people around the plaza turned toward them at the sound of Chitose's loud voice. The blues in the distance looking toward them, and watching them, as the younger tried to back away a bit and the older just followed him. "You're the kindest, funniest, and cutest girl I've ever met and you're absolutely beautiful."

"Ch-Chitose-san-" Nekota tried to interject, just as the blues started walking toward them to get a better view, as the older ignored him and kept going.

"The moment I saw you, you blew my breath away and even now I can barely breathe in your presence. You're truly a goddess among women and I'd give anything just to see you everyday and spend every waking moment of my free time with you." Oh dear god, he wasn't going to do ask that, was he? Please no. "And if I could have anything, it would be that a goddess such as yourself would let me be the only man in your life to spend your most precious moments with. To share your secrets and desires with, so I can fulfill every single one of them and fill your days with nothing but happiness. Kouji, my beautiful goddess, would you let me have the honor of being your boyfriend?"

In the seconds after all Nekota could do was stare at the other in a complete stupor. His sapphire eyes wide, and staring at the other in slight horror, as Chitose stared back at him in complete seriousness and for the life of the strain he couldn't even tell if he was telling the truth or acting. Was he trying to make a scene so the blues would leave them be, and not suspect them, or was he being completely serious right now? Did Chitose really like him? Did he find him beautiful, even if he was a guy? I mean, his hair was long like a girls, sure, and he was petite and slim, but he wasn't a goddess. No, there were so many more girls out there prettier than him right now, but was he actually being serious right now?

Of course he could be lying and trying to act them out of being caught. Especially with the blues still walking toward them to get a better view. For all he knew Chitose didn't think he was pretty at all and saw him as a disgusting stray cat. The pathetic, short, mangy feline Yata found last night that couldn't even go to the doctors without causing trouble. He probably didn't even look pretty in this dress, and everyone most likely already knew he was a guy. So for all he knew Chitose was humoring the situation and playing him up to be appealing and make him feel good about himself so he'd accept and play into his little act…but he was so serious.

In the midst of his confusion, the strain tightened his grip on the older's hands and squeezed his eyes shut. His mind reeling, and the blues still coming toward them, as the strain tried to pull together a coherent thought and felt himself going around in dizzying circles.

Should he just say yes, and play along with Chitose's act, or deny him and hope for the best?

CA.) Accept Chitose

CB.) Deny Him

* * *

Scarlett: *happily waves* hey everyone! As promised, from my video, since Chitose's route got more votes I'm posting it for you guys today.

Chitose: *smiling on the couch, throwing an arm around Nekota's shoulders* about time it's my turn

Nekota: *frowns at the arm around him and shoves it off* Don't get comfortable, or I'll end you before she does

Chitose: Aw, I love you too

Scarlett: *sweat drops* anyway, since we now have the beginning chapter up you guys know the drill. Now you guys gotta vote for the side route. So leave your votes in your reviews and vote on the poll on my profile page! The faster I get a determined choice, the faster I can work on the next chapter

* * *

 **Reviews Answered:**

 **Panda Master X:** *giggles* yeah, I made Yata sucks a dork for the ending route. Since he's Kamamoto's battling partner, and I had him be a little jealous that he liked Nekota more than him (cue very slight Kamamoto and Yata pair *winks) I wanted a funny scene where Yata would show off his jealousy and happiness for Kamamoto. And I hope you'll like Rekindled Fire. I'm hooked on it so bad right now and I'm impatiently awaiting the next update, lol.

 **RainStorm2122:** *laughs* I can understand that hun, but that makes it a little harder for me, lol. Kind of hard to start the chapter without a deciding vote. *reads the rest, giggling* Thank you, hun, and I really did like your story. And of course your smexy scene was better than mine *sticks her tongue out* I specialize more in romantic, slow loving, scenes and my passionate ones could use a lot of work, but you've got that down. So I still got a lot to learn, but that's why there are tons of fics I can read from lol. And I have already read that one, I just didn't review to it yet, and I loved it. *rubs the back of her head* well, I just love Shima and Yukio is general, and their demonic heritages. But I loved it nonetheless *beams* and I loved your comment on my video, hun *laughs* I don't think I looked hot, but thank you for the compliment. Was totally nervous posting the video, but at least it'll be watched instead of my usual typed stuff being ignored. *clears her throat* anyway. I hope you liked the chapter hun, now I'm off to play a little Sims3 while working on fics. *waves*

* * *

K and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to Furuashi Hideyuki, GoHands, and GoRA.

Nekota however belongs to me. If you wish to use him, please ask permission before using him.


	6. CA - AC - Chitose

HOMRA'S Black Cat

Multiroute Fanfiction

Choice CA –Accept Chitose (AC) Part 1

Bonds and Innocence Route

By now whispers started to rise from the crowd, as the strain shook slightly in embarrassment and fear. Every single one of them talking about him, staring at him, and tearing him apart, as a hand touched his cheek and caused his eyes to open. Sapphire eyes meeting mocha, as a loving smile fell over the man's face and fingers caressed his skin. Each touch, and look, something the teen hadn't felt in forever as he subconsciously leaned against the hand on his left and jolted back a bit when he realized what he did. Nervous eyes looking up at the other, and finding no change in his expression, as his face turned red and he held tight to the hand still in his own. The blue's now practically a few yards away from the pavilion, and his power bristling against his skin to try and make him transform, as the hand in his tightened at his spike in power and the smile only grew wider. Each movement making his head spin, as he shakily opened his mouth and hesitantly reached out to touch the older's chest.

"I-I…" Nekota stuttered, as the people watching them fell silent to intently listen and the strain felt his body break out into a nervous sweat. "Y-Yes."

In an instant a deathly silence filled the air as Chitose blinked at him in surprise and everyone surrounding the pavilion stared at them in a stupor. It taking a few seconds, before the older got a hold of himself, and a grateful smile fell over his face, as both hands took hold of his face and pulled him into a kiss. The first bit of contact causing the younger's chest to flutter, as fingers reached out and gently wrapped themselves into the fabric of the man's shirt. His back arching slightly toward the older, as fingers caressed his face and ears. Each brush making him shiver, before they parted and those hands moved to gently take one of the younger's from his shirt and bring it up to his lips to kiss gently.

"Then I'll cherish you for the rest of our lives, my beautiful goddess." Chitose spoke, as the younger's face turned an ever darker red and he reached up to pull the hat slightly over his face. The action causing the male to chuckle, as he leaned down to look at his face and kiss his nose. "Don't go hiding on me now, Kouji. You're too beautiful to cover up."

By now their audience had gotten a hold of themselves, and were talking about them as if they were celebrities, or the sky was falling, as the blues turned the other way and headed off. The younger letting out a small sigh of relief, before an arm suddenly wrapped his waist and he jumped slightly. Chitose beside him, and a smile on his face, as he nodded ahead of them and he turned to see Kōsuke waiting for them in the street. The man on his bike, and watching them with a frown, as the two of them made their way over to him and Chitose helped him onto the vehicle so his dress wouldn't ride up. The task taking a bit of time, before the man slipped in behind him and wrapped his arms around him. The bike suddenly letting out a retched sound onto the teen's ears, as he jumped and Chitose quietly hushed him. A hand gently rubbing his stomach, to try and relax him, as they took off down the road at a steady pace and toward the bar. A voice suddenly reaching him, the moment they turned the corner.

"Did you find them?" Eric's voice asked, as the strain looked around in confusion till the man behind him pointed to the screen on the animal lover's motorcycle. A screen on it telling him a COM channel was open, as he blinked at it in surprise.

"Yes, Nekota is unharmed." He replied, as a hum came back at him. "Did Akagi and Bandō help Yata?"

"Yeah, the stupid Chihuahua is yipping at the bar again."

"I'm not a Chihuahua you stupid dog!" Yata yelled in the background, as Eric sighed in annoyance. "And Nekota better be ok!"

"He's fine, you idiot." Eric spoke into the background, as Chitose chuckled. "Chitose did something right for once."

"Hey, I'm not that terrible!" The womanizer protested, as he pouted behind the strain and glared at the screen.

"Your past actions tell otherwise." The blonde replied, as Chitose grumbled and held the strain tighter against him. His back coming flush against the other's chest, as the younger's cheeks darkened and he focused on the animal lover's back. "Anyway, hurry back before the blues come here and look for him. King wants to make sure they can't take him."

"Alright." Kōsuke responded, as he sped up a little and Chitose held tight to him. The strain shaking slightly, at the mention of Scepter Four, as Chitose rested his chin on the other's shoulder.

"Don't be scared, Kouji. We won't let them touch you." He spoke, as the younger gave a small nod and the arms around him tightened. "And if anything happens I'll protect you. I promise."

At the declaration the teen slowly relaxed. Chitose giving him a smile, and pulling the hat off his head before it flew off, as he placed a kiss on the strain's cheeks. Something that made him jump slightly in surprise, as a chuckle reached his ears and the bike slowed to a stop in front of the bar. Chitose slipping out from behind him, and holding a hand out for him, as the brunette helped him off the bike and replaced his hat. The man still holding tight to his hand, as he led him toward the front door and Kōsuke parked and dismounted his bike. The strain still flustered over the older's sudden romantic acts toward him, to notice he was still wearing a dress, as he was led inside and all eyes fell on them.

"We're back." Chitose happily announced, as the teen's mind suddenly caught up and his face turned red. "Nekota's safe."

"I-Is Nekota wearing a dress?" Bandō asked, as the younger yanked his hand back in embarrassment.

"You look so cute, Nekota-kun!" Akagi spoke happily, as Yata blushed and glared at the man beside the strain.

"I said to protect him, not play dress up!" The vanguard yelled in frustration and embarrassment.

"But we were being followed. I had to so something." Chitose protested, as Dewa's frown grew with each passing second.

"You could've picked different clothes is what you could've done! Nekota's a guy! Dress him like one!"

"But Nekota's hair is long. If I dressed him up like a guy we would've been noticed immediately. Besides, we fooled Scepter Four."

"That's not the point! Did you even ask Nekota if this was ok?"

"Everyone calm down for a moment." Kusanagi interrupted, as everyone turned to the bar owner. "We have more pressing matters at the moment. Scepter Four could be arriving any second now and we need to make sure Nekota-kun will be ok."

Nod circled around the room, as all eyes fell on the strain and the younger yanked the hat over his face nervously. The sound of someone getting up, and walking toward him, reaching his ears as his hat was pulled off his head and out of his fingers. A small noise of protest leaving the younger, as he looked up, and froze at the red king's presence in front of him. His eyebrows furrowed, and a small frown on his face, as he reached out his right hand toward him and it caught fire. The blaze making him jump, and nearly scramble away, as Chitose suddenly wrapped his arms around him from behind and smiled.

"Easy, Nekota. King won't hurt you." He spoke, just as the blazing hand rested on the younger's head.

The action, and warm heat, making him flinch as no pain or burning smell reached him. The response confusing him, just as the flames died out and the man stepped away from him. His hat falling back on his head, and the younger looking up at the king in confusion, as Mikoto lightly smirked down at him.

"Welcome to HOMRA." He spoke, as the others grinned and gave him a welcoming smile.

"HOMRA?" Nekota repeated, as Chitose's grip on him tightened.

"I'll explain it to you later." The brunette spoke, just as the door to the bar opened.

People in blue uniforms walking in, as Chitose held him tighter and pulled him back just as Yata and a few others moved to stand in front of him. The first man tall, and looking around the room behind a pair of glasses, as political and physical power radiated off of him. Something that had the younger shaking, as a woman stepped in after him and stood tall. Her gaze lingering on the bar owner for a few moments, before the man's eyes fell on him and the teen flinched. His dark eyes boring holes into him and no matter how tight Chitose held him he couldn't help the shivers that ran down his spine.

"I see you located the strain my men were pursuing." He spoke, as the man looked to the red king. "I shouldn't be surprised, though. Your clansmen have a tendency to attract them."

A huff and a shrug was received, as the man lightly sighed and glanced toward the guys standing in front of the teen.

"Nonetheless, the strain is under arrest." The man announced, as the others stood their ground, even when the younger flinched at the words.

"For what, may I ask?" Kusanagi questioned, as he leaned against the bar counter.

"Under the law, any unregistered strain that resists us and flees, is permitted to be arrested and put under the strain facilities custody." Was his reply, as the blonde frowned. "Seeing as he is not in our records, and ran from my men, I have the authority to arrest him."

"And what if we were going to have him registered after he got a check up?" The right-hand man asked, as he raised an eyebrow. "Would you still arrest him?"

"Seeing as he is not registered, and was not when my men found him, your point is invalid." A few curses left the guys, as the blue turned to him and the younger shrinked back in Chitose's arms. "Now will you cooperate, or will I have to use force?"

"So you'll attack a member of HOMRA just to arrest him?" Mikoto suddenly asked, as the man's eyebrows furrowed and dark eyes glanced at the red king.

"What are you getting at, Suoh?"

"Check his right ankle." Came the king's reply, as the other frowned.

Dark eyes narrowing, as Chitose slowly let go of him to kneel down at the smaller's side. A small apology leaving the brunette, before he lifted the younger's right leg up to remove his shoe and sock. The moment the material was removed being the moment a black, tattoo like, design became visible on his outer ankle. The swirls of black seeming to resemble a flame, as the man at his feet turned his ankle slightly to show the others and narrowed dark eyes moved the red head.

"Is this an attempt to protect him, Suoh?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. He joined last night after we found him." Came the lazy reply, as he moved back to his prized couch and sat down. "We had to get him checked out before getting him registered correct?"

An agonizing silence fell over the bar as the two men stared at one another. Hate practically coating the air, and making the teen's skin bristle in response, as the brunette beside him stood up to wrap an arm around him protectively. The quiet lasting several moments, before the blue closed his eyes and sighed.

"If that's the case, then I will have one of my men register your clansmen to avoid future misunderstandings." The blue spoke, as the other's relaxed. "He'll also have to take a small test to see how strong his powers are."

A nod left the man on the couch, as the blue left and the woman stood guard at the door. Kusanagi trying to make conversation with her, and failing, as Chitose relaxed beside him and him and the guys gave him relieved smiles.

"See, you're safe." The brunette spoke, as Yata snatched the shopping bag from the man's wrist to dig around inside. "Yata-chan, what are-"

"I'm giving Nekota his clothes back." The skateboarder interrupted, as he pulled out the strains borrowed clothes and held them out. "You're uncomfortable right?"

A small, hesitant, nod left the younger as he happily took his clothes and tried not to look at the other. The brunette beside him no doubt looking guilty, as the vanguard blushed and coughed as he glanced away from him.

"You do look nice, by the way." He spoke, as the younger teen's face turned pink and he yanked the hat over his face. "Just change your clothes real quick."

"Aw, does Yata-chan have a crush?" Chitose teased, as the younger fumbled with the bundle of clothes to find his pants.

"Shut up, would yah? I do not!"

"You're acting otherwise." The older chuckled, as the teen managed to get his pants on from under the dress and pulled his sock and shoes back on.

"Quiet you!" A chuckle left the brunette as the strain managed to get the dress off himself and pulled on his white dress shirt. A sudden arm wrapping around him, in the middle of the younger trying to button it correctly, as he blinked in confusion and glanced up at the older.

"Well you can't have Nekota, anyway." Chitose spoke, as the others gave the man a weird look and one of Scepter Four's clansmen walked in.

"And why's that?"

"Because we're going out now."

At that moment, you could've heard a pin drop.

* * *

"What did you just say?" Yata frowned, as his eyes narrowed and Dewa rubbed a hand over his face with a sigh.

"Nekota and me are together." He repeated, as the strain beside him flushed beat red and quickly vacated his hold to grab Yata's sweater he was borrowing. "I asked him out and Nekota said yes."

A moment of silence passed, before their vanguard grabbed the cat by the shoulders and shook him.

"Break up with him now, Nekota." The skateboarder demanded, as the teen blinked at him. "He's a womanizing pervert and he'll do nothing but hurt you."

"Hey! I'm not a pervert!"

"You've sure proved that theory wrong." Eric grumbled, as he tapped at his phone.

"Like you'd know, you're never gone to a bar with me!"

"I've heard enough to understand." The blonde replied, just as the Scepter Four clansmen walked over.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to register your clansmen." He spoke, as the strain stiffened a little. "Do one of you want to sit with him?"

"I will." Eric spoke up, before the womanizer could, as he got up from his seat at the counter to join them in the corner of the bar. A look of displeasure falling over the brunette's face, as he watched the three of them sit down, before he turned back to see the others frowning at him. Each one of them looking far from pleased, as he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What?"

"You're messing with him, right?" Yata asked, a heavy frown on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"There is no way, with your track record, that you're being serious right?"

"I am, though." The frowns only grew, as Dewa raised an eyebrow at him and crossed his arms across his chest. "I'm being serious."

"He may look like a girl, Chitose, but you can't treat him like one." His best friend spoke, as the womanizer frowned slightly. "If I know you, you're in love with his body and not him. So do us all a favor and don't do what I know you're thinking about right now. You're going to hurt him and we don't want to clean up your mess."

"That's for Nekota to decide, though." He protested, as his best friend glared at him. "I'm being serious, Masa."

"And so am I. Don't hurt him, Chitose." A huff left the brunette, as his battling partner's expression softened slightly. "I know you mean well, but you're not portraying it clearly. So don't do what you normally do please."

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Be normal and take him on a date." Yata huffed, the vanguard upset." Although I think this is a disaster waiting to happen. If I were you I'd leave Nekota alone."

"You're just jealous he likes me more than you." The womanizer teased, as his fellow clansmen sputtered and glared at him. "You had your chance, Yata, and he chose me. So at least let me take the chance."

A heavy, displeased, grumble was all he received as the vanguard made his way to the bar counter to order a drink and sit down. Dewa still eyeing him cautiously, and Kōsuke seeming to be pleased with his answer, as the animal lover moved to go sit on the empty couch by the window. The moment he sat down being the moment fire erupted from the corner of the bar as gasps filled the air and Eric scrambled away from the blaze. The Scepter Four clansmen nearly jumping away in fear, as Nekota scrambled back and shot a hand out towards the raging fire. Water appearing out of nowhere, and dousing the angry flames, as smoke filled the air and everyone stared stupidly at the three boys in the corner of the bar. Nekota seeming to be the calmest of the bunch, as he slowly lowered his hand and cleared his throat.

"S-Sorry." Came the quiet apology, as the blue clansmen turned and looked at the strain in slight fear. "I'm not good near matches."

"Y-You just created fire out of nothing."

"Well of course he can. He's part of HOMRA." Yata scoffed, as Eric rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Nekota is a strain, so he doesn't gain powers like ours. He uses his own, idiot." The blonde scoffed, as the vanguard frowned in response. "Besides, that wasn't our fire."

"So you really created fire?" Akagi asked in amazement, as the strain gave a hesitant nod. "That's so cool!"

"No, its dangerous." The blue clansmen spoke, as he sat up straight and fixed his appearance, while checking to see if the papers he had been writing on had been damaged. "He not only created fire, but water and used an illusion."

"What's that mean?" Chitose asked, as the blues second in command stepped forward.

"That means that Nekota is a Beta strain, one of the strongest types of strains, and that if he can't control his powers we will have to detain him." She spoke, as the cat flinched and dug his fingers into the sweater covering him. "And him being a part of the red clan won't protect him."

"Wait a second, you can't just take him. Your king said-"

"We are registering him, but the test was to see if he was a threat or not." She interrupted, as everyone quieted. "And he failed the test."

By now Nekota was shaking from head to toe, as he wrapped his arms around himself. Blue eyes wide with fear, and tears threatening to fall, as a strange grey like haze lingered against the teen's skin. The difference in color barely noticeable, unless you really looked, as the womanizer cursed when he realized what it was and quickly rushed to the others side to pull him into his arms.

"Ch-Chitose-sa-"

"Shh, just take a deep breath Nekota." He interrupted, as the woman went to protest. "If you don't calm down you'll transform and you're hurt, remember?"

"I-I don't want to die." The teen shakily spoke, as the tears finally fell free and he sobbed. "I don't wanna die like Nia did."

"You won't-" The blue clansmen tried to explain, as the second in command shook her head and he fell silent. A sad look on the woman's face, as Chitose tilted the younger's head up and gave him a soft smile.

"You won't die, Nekota. I promised I'd protect you, didn't I? So there's no reason to be scared." He spoke, as the teen bit down onto his lower lip. The brunette only feeling his smile grow with the action, as he cupped the teen's face and rubbed his fingers behind the teen's ears. The cats expression softening, and his eyes fluttering closed in pleasure just like a felines would, as he managed to calm the other down and relax himself. "Just trust me."

A small nod left the younger, as eyelids slowly opened to show calm sapphire orbs. The teen's sudden tameness surprising the others in the room, as the older turned to Scepter Fours second in command and gave her one of his award winning smiles.

"As long as he had someone to tame him he's fine, correct?" He questioned, as the woman frowned in displeasure.

"So long as he doesn't hurt civilians he isn't a threat, and as long as he had control he isn't considered dangerous." She replied, as she crossed her arms over her middle. "But the moment injury or incident occurs he will be held accountable till Scepter Four deems otherwise."

"But ma'am." The blue tried to protest, as the woman held up a hand to silence him.

"I will notify the captain of the circumstances. You're dismissed."

A nod left the blue, as he made a comment about the strains ID being delivered later, before he left and a sigh left the woman.

"Thank you, Seri-chan." Kusanagi spoke, as the woman just shook her head.

"Be sure to keep him out of trouble or it'll be for nothing." Nods left the others, before she turned and left.

A sudden explosion of smoke surrounding the brunette the next moment, before the teen disappeared from his arms and the smoke cleared. A stressed, shaking, black cat being revealed on the floor, as a sigh left the others and the brunette chuckled.

"Looks like we have a long way to go."

* * *

"Come on, Masa. I don't see what the big deal is."

"The big deal is you even suggesting this. You can barely take care of yourself on a good day. How are you going to take care of him? Where the hell is he even going to sleep?"

"Well the couch is-"

"You're not making him sleep on the couch. He deserves a bed, Chitose."

"But I only have one bed. Where is he supposed to sleep?"

"That's why I'm offering for him to sleep at my place. I have two beds."

"But if he loses control you can't calm him down."

"Then you can sleep on my couch."

"Why can't I have a bed?"

"Because you're an idiot."

A whine left the brunette, as the cat strain watched them argue from the couch. Eric beside him, and messing with his phone, as Kōsuke sat beside the blonde. Yata sitting across from him, and fixing his skateboard, as the vanguard rolled his eyes and finished tightening the screws in.

"You're better off without that idiot." The skateboarder spoke, as he set his screwdriver down. "He's nothing but trouble anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"He does nothing but chase girls and get shit ass drunk." Yata spoke, as he set his skateboard on the floor and tested it with his foot. "I'm surprised the idiot has survived this long. He should've starved himself by now."

"He goes out and buys food instead of making it." Kōsuke responded, as the vanguard gestured to the animal lover with a frown.

"See? He's hopeless."

"But he said-"

"Whatever that idiot said was a lie." Eric interrupted, as the teen glanced at the blonde. "He was trying to get you back safe, and Chitose does whatever he has to so the mission succeeds. Dewa's trained him that way."

"You make him sound like he's a dog." Yata frowned.

" _Look who's talking Chihuahua."_

"Quit calling me that! And speak Japanese!"

" _So he didn't mean all that?"_ Nekota asked, in the blonde's language, as the others just blinked at him. _"What?"_

" _You speak English?"_

" _Mom taught us."_

"Holy fuck! You speak English?" Yata practically yelled, as Eric rolled his eyes in annoyance and groaned.

"Mom taught us." The strain repeated, as Chitose and Dewa continued to argue.

" _As for your question, what did he say to you?"_ Eric asked, as the cat strain turned back to him.

" _He said I was a beautiful goddess and that-"_

" _There's your problem. He see's you as a girl."_

" _But I'm-"_

" _That doesn't mean shit to him."_ Eric spoke, as Yata watched them in frustration because of the language barrier. "He sees you as a women, so he'll treat you like one. Doesn't matter if you're a guy or not."

A moment of silence passed over them, as the younger looked towards his lap and Eric sighed. The teen giving him a pat on the back, as he looked back at his phone.

" _Just be cautious of him. Dewa says he means well, but we don't want you hurt."_

A nod left the strain, as the blonde returned to the game on his phone and Yata disappeared into the kitchen in slight frustration. Chitose and Dewa still arguing, as the younger pulled his hair to the front to attempt to fix it. The task only lasting a few minutes, before Chitose suddenly walked over to him and beamed down at him. The bad feeling from earlier rearing its head, as the teen harshly swallowed and didn't miss the frown on Dewa's face.

"Seems like you'll be living with me, Nekota."

* * *

Scarlett: *happily waves* Hey everyone! As promised, from my update video on my facebook profile page, I'm here with the new chapter! *beams*

Neokta: You do realize no one watched it, right?

Scarlett: *pouts* Well it's there and I have a reason why I didn't post yesterday so meh! *sticks her tongue out*

Chitose: *chuckles* that's attractive

Scarlett: *shoves Chitose* anyway! Nekota is going to be living with Chitose and he was just barely saved from being taken by Scepter Four. Not to mention we're touching on Nekota's second power a little once more. *beams* So I hope you guys like this chapter, and are excited for next week. Because HOMRA's Black Cat will be updating on Christmas! So please read and review!

* * *

 **Reviews Answered:**

 **Panda Master X:** *starts laughing* OMG, I should've done that. Chitose in a dress would've been hilarious. And of course Chitose is all over Nekota. *winks* Who wouldn't want a piece of him. *chuckles*

 **RainStorm2122:** *chuckles* yep, Nekota will have to figure out if Chitose is going to hurt him or not. And the guys will be there with him every step of the way.

 **Ijustdon'tcare132:** *bows* thank you for voting, hun. Glad to see another reader reviewing. *Beams* I hope you'll enjoy the route.

* * *

K and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to Furuashi Hideyuki, GoHands, and GoRA.

Nekota however belongs to me. If you wish to use him, please ask permission before using him.


	7. CA - AC Part 2- Chitose

**WARNING! Sex Scene at the end of the Chapter! I am not responsible for any negative comments/reviews/thoughts and will not tolerate them. There is a back button for a damn reason. If you can't read this warning or use a single back button then your negative reviews are not my problem!** On another note, for everyone who has been patiently waiting for this moment, please enjoy.

* * *

HOMRA'S Black Cat

Multiroute Fanfiction

Choice CA – AC Part 2

Bonds and Innocence Route

"Don't be an asshole." Yata spoke, as Nekota quietly stood beside Dewa and Chitose frowned.

"He's just sleeping at my place, Yata-chan." The brunette spoke, as the frown that had plastered the skateboarders face all day deepened. "I don't get why everyone is attacking me."

"We're not attacking you, we're making sure you don't hurt Nekota, idiot!" The teen yelled, as he jabbed a finger at the man and the strain glanced at the man beside him.

"Is Chitose-san really that bad?" The younger asked, as the glasses wearing man turned his gaze toward him. "You guys make him sound like a devil or something."

"He's just an idiot." Was the reply he got, as he glanced back toward the two now arguing with one another and the teen followed his gaze with a confused look on his face. "He was hurt really bad when we were in high school."

At the information, the cat strain turned back to the older and frowned slightly.

"Hurt? You mean physically?"

"No, emotionally. This girl he really loved, and was dating at the time, got angry with him and left him for another guy. Never told him they were breaking up, or even talked to him about it. The both of us just came to school and she was hanging off another guys arm." A heavy sigh left the man's lips, as he shoved his hands in his pockets and sadly watched the brunette argue with their vanguard. "It was their one year anniversary, too. He dragged me out that weekend to help pick the best gift for her and when we got to school he fell apart. I've never seen him look so hurt before, but I've never really seen him smile like he used to since."

"That's why mother said we should never trust humans." The teen quietly spoke, as the man glanced toward him and the strain watched the two clansmen argue. "You guys hurt each other with the simplest actions, without even realizing it, and you don't realize what you have till it's gone. The same can go for what you destroy."

Quietly the older watched him, as the two a few feet from them finally calmed down and the skateboarder sighed. The teen rubbing the back of his head, and holding tight to his skateboard, as he frowned at the older.

"Just don't act like you usually do, please. Nekota doesn't deserve to deal with your stupid ass habits."

"I told you guys I wouldn't." The man frowned, as he huffed. "I'm gunna try, really."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"I'll make him happy again." Nekota spoke, as Dewa suddenly whipped his head toward him in surprise and the strain gave the man a small smile. "Only because I want to though."

And before the man could speak, the strain walked toward the brunette's side and gave a small smile. One that had the other smiling as well, as an arm wrapped around the teen's waist and Chitose glanced at the skateboarder. A nod of approval leaving the chestnut-haired teen, as the older male smiled and gave his best friend and their vanguard a wave.

"Then we'll see you guys tomorrow." Chitose happily spoke, as they headed off and received waves back. The brunette beside him keeping him close, as the younger let him hold him and tried to ignore the looks people were starting to give them. "We still have a few more hours to kill? Is there anywhere you want to go, Kouji?"

"Kouji?" The strain repeated, as the brunette glanced down at him.

"I thought since you've had us call you Nekota I figured you didn't have a first name." He explained, as the younger blinked up at him. "Do you not like it?"

"Well…"

"I didn't mean it to be offensive. I know you're small, but if you put it in front of Nekota is reads little cat and I thought it was cute." In an instant the teen's cheeks flushed a heavy red and the brunette chuckled. The arm around him tightening, as the people around them gave them weird looks and a bunch of high school kids gave them dirty looks.

"Fucking fags." One of them spoke, loud enough for them to hear, as the teen flinched and felt Chitose's fingers dig into his side. A heavy frown on the male's face as the kid continued to run his mouth. "I bet the little one takes it up the ass."

In an instant red flames burst across the brunette's skin, and scared the humans around them shitless, as the older turned to look at the kids and gave them a look that would've burned them on the spot if HOMRA's flames had that power.

"Want to repeat that? I didn't hear it the first time." He spoke, just before the kids freaked and ran for it. One of them screaming in fear, as the older's fire disappeared in an instant and a heavy frown lay heavy on his face. The brunette very far from pleased, as he proceeded to glare at everyone else, till they scurried away, and the male looked at him in apology. "Are you ok, Kouji? Do you want me to let go of you?"

"I-It's ok." Nekota replied, as the older looked at him in confusion. "I never knew you could become angry that quickly. You freaked me out for a few moments."

"Sorry. They just pissed me off." He replied, as he frowned at the spot the kids had been just a few seconds ago. "They had no right to say any of that, let alone in public."

"They were right, though." The younger muttered, as the brunette stiffened and the teen looked away to avoid the other's eyes on him. "How about we just go to your place. I don't wanna be outside."

A moment of silence passed over them, as people moved around them on the sidewalk, before the arm around him moved to take his hand. The action making the teen glance up, and see the brunette looking at him sadly, before the older's fingers squeezed his and a small smile appeared on the man's face.

"Do you want to do something, Kouji? Because I can make it happen, and no one will judge us." He spoke, as the younger looked at him cautiously. "It'll involve wearing girls clothes again, though."

A slightly disgusted look fell over the teen's face, as the older's smile only grew at the reaction.

"I don't like dresses."

"You won't have to wear a dress, or a skirt, but I can make you look like a girl so no one will say anything bad about you." He offered, as the younger bit onto his lower lip and glanced at the cement below them.

The other's warnings echoing in his head, and the bad feeling appearing in his belly, as he glanced back up at the hopeful look on the man's face and couldn't help but feel himself caving because of those mocha eyes. How could someone smile like that and look like he was in pain?

"No dresses or skirts?"

"None."

"A-Alright."

* * *

"Does it fit?"

"I look stupid. Lets just go back to your place." Nekota spoke from behind a changing stall door, as the brunette lightly smiled.

"I bet you look fine, Kouji. Now come out please." He tried to persuade the other, as one of the store clerks giggled lightly at the womanizer.

"But I might get laughed at."

"No one will laugh at you. I won't let them get the chance. Now come out."

"Alright, but don't laugh." Nekota replied, as the door clicked and the teen stepped out.

The brunette's mouth dropping open, and the female clerk a little ways away from him putting a hand over her mouth, as Nekota fidgeted with the clothes he was wearing. A pair of washed jeans and black flats covered his lower half, while a soft red shirt covered his upper half. The fabric loose, and the sleeves flowing off his shoulders, as black lace covered the collar and part of the shirt in a V pattern. A nervous look on the teen's face, as he fidgeted with the sleeves, and it took everything the brunette had to pull himself together and smile at the other.

"You're perfect." He finally spoke, as the cat flushed and looked at him hopefully. "Keep those on and grab your clothes. I'll pay for them."

"But-" Came the incoming protest, as he shook his head and the younger quieted with a small frown.

"It's nothing I can't afford. Besides, you look too beautiful to turn away and I'd never forgive myself if I didn't buy those clothes for you." In response the cat's face flushed, before he grabbed his things and followed him to the cash register. The clerk from earlier already there, with scissors in hand, as she proceeded to cut the tags off and ring up the teen's clothes.

"Is that all?" She asked, as something caught Nekota's eye and the brunette had to lean forward a little to see what it was. The instant he did being the moment the teen stiffened and looked away from it, as the woman smiled and pointed to a small display of hair clips on the table. "We just got these hair pains in, and they've been flying off the shelves. Are you interested?"

"No, thank you." Came the teen's quiet reply, as the brunette smiled and leaned over the teen's shoulder to pick one up. A small cat on it, and resembling the strain's feline form, as he pulled a bit of the younger's bangs back and clipped them. "Ch-Chitose-"

"We'll take it." He interrupted, as the girl nodded and finished their purchase. The total being given, and the older paying, as Nekota pouted a little beside him. A guilty look on his face, and an irritated look in his eyes, as he smiled and placed a kiss on the cat's cheek. "Don't pout, Kouji, you look cute."

"But you bought everything." Was the muttered reply, as the male took his receipt and the bag the woman offered for the strains borrowed clothes. "Again."

"It's nothing I can't afford." He repeated, as he gave a nod to the woman in thanks and they exited the store while he put the strain's old clothes in the bag. "Besides, I want you to have fun. So if you see anything you want to do tell me."

"I don't know what to do." Came the quiet response, as he looked to the other in question.

"Well, do you like video games, or bowling? We could go see a movie or do some window-shopping. There are a few good restaurants around, too." He offered, as the teen's face scrunched up in slight frustration. It taking him several moments, before it finally hit the older and he looked at the teen sadly. Nekota didn't know what he liked. "How about a movie? We can sit down and relax, and there won't be too many people."

A small nod left the other, as he unclenched his left hand from his shirt and let it hand by his side. A smile making it's way onto the man's face, as he took the offered hand and quietly led them to the movie theater. A few stares being directed toward them, and jealous looks, as the brunette glanced down at the younger and felt his smile grow at the pink covering his cheeks. No words being spoken between them, as they walked down the sidewalk hand in hand.

 **Two Hours Later**

"So what did you think of the movie?" Chitose asked, as they exited the theater together.

"It was nice and it wasn't too loud." Came the cat's reply, as arms wrapped around his own and the older looked down to find the teen holding onto his bicep. A small smile on his face. "I was worried the noise would be super loud, but I wasn't, and the story was nice too."

A relieved look fell over the brunette's face, as they walked toward the male's apartment and through the evening crowds. The older beyond happy that his idea to watch a movie wasn't a bust, and the cat strain hadn't run off to hide the moment they had sat down, as he smiled down at the other.

"I'm glad."

In response sapphire eyes moved to look up at him and a smile spread across the younger's face. One that nearly took his breath away, as the teen tilted his head in confusion and raised an eyebrow at him…how could this kid be so beautiful and not be a girl? It was like god was testing him.

"Chitose-san, is everything ok?" Nekota asked, as the male quickly pulled himself together and smiled.

"Sorry your beauty blinded me." In turn pink engulfed the teen's face, as he chuckled and pointed ahead. "My place is just around the corner. You want anything special for dinner?"

"You cook?" A wince left the brunette at the question.

"Not really, but I can try. I promised Dewa I wouldn't go out and buy take out since it's not always healthy." He nervously spoke, as he dug into his pocket and yanked out his keys. "I can't promise whatever I make will be edible enough though…or not burnt."

"I'm sure whatever you make will be fine." Came Nekota's response, as he looked down at the younger in surprise. "Which building do you live in?"

"This one." A nod left the teen, as the brunette led them inside the building and to his apartment door. It taking him a few moments to unlock the door, after the younger let go of his arm, as he held the piece of wood open and smiled. "Excuse the mess."

Quietly, Nekota walked in ahead of him and took off his shoes. Sapphire eyes looking around curiously, and the male closing the door behind him, as he pulled off his own shoes and hung up his vest.

"Let me see what I have to make."

A small hum was all he heard, as Nekota slowly walked around the apartment. Each step, and movement, cautious as his shoulders were held up tight to his body like a taunt bow. The action itself almost like a prowling cat, stalking its prey, as the older chuckled to himself and pulled open the fridge. A quick look telling him dinner was definitely going to be burnt, as he pulled out the wrapped package and turned toward the teen's direction.

"All I have is fish, that ok?" He called, as a noise was heard and Nekota came into view. An innocent look on his face, as he looked to the meat in his hand and nodded.

"Fish is perfectly fine." He spoke, as the brunette grabbed a pan and turned on the stove. The fire sparking for a moment, and Nekota scrambling away, as the male frowned slightly and sighed.

"It's not going to blow up if your close, Kouji."

"I'm staying over here." Came the commanding response, as the older decided to let it drop and set the fish in the pan.

"You eat vegetables?"

"I can't have onions or peppers."

"So everything else is fine?"

"Yeah." A hum left the male as he grabbed some greens and threw them in a separate pan to cook. "I thought you said you couldn't cook."

"I've watched Yata and Totsuka cook, but I burn everything when I try. I guess I wait too long or something."

"Speaking of which, you should flip the fish." The cat spoke, as he glanced back at the other in confusion. The teen's sapphire eyes focused on the pan, as the older turned back to the food and flipped it over to find the one side completely cooked. "Is it burnt?"

"No…How did you do that?"

"I have a good nose." He replied, as he pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them so he could set his cheek on his knee. "I'd stir the spinach too."

"Right."

"See, you can cook." In response he looked back to find the cat smiling. His hair a little messy, and flowing over his shoulders, as it dared to touch the floor in a pure black curtain. "Chitose-san, you're going to burn the fish."

"Shit, sorry." He spoke, as he quickly turned his attention to the food and plated it. "Anything specific you want to drink?"

"Anything but soda and milk. They upset my stomach." A nod left the older as he got them both drinks and shut off the stove.

The moment it was off making the other move, as Nekota stood up and walked over to take the offered plate and glass of water.

"I don't have a table, so we can eat on the couch." Chitose spoke, as the cat nodded and headed off to take a seat.

The older following not long after, as he found the teen taking up the right side of the couch. His legs crossed, and the plate in his lap, as his glass was placed between the space of his leg and the arm of the furniture. The cat patiently waiting for him, as the brunette walked over and sat beside the other. His glass being placed on the table, and the plate in his lap, as they both said their thanks and dug into the food. Food he hadn't burnt for once.

"This is good." Nekota spoke happily, as he dug into the meat and the older blinked at him.

"It's just plain fish. There's no spices or herbs on it." The brunette frowned slightly, as sapphire eyes turned to look at him.

"Sometimes even the simplest things can be really good." Was his reply, as he smiled.

Those eyes practically sparkling, as the older bit into his lower lip and the teen tilted his head a little in question. The head tilt doing him in, as he threw aside the others warnings and leaned forward to capture the strain's lips. The moment their lips met being the moment the teen stiffened, and the chopsticks clattered onto the plate, as sapphire eyes stared at his in shock. The cat's lips soft, and sweet, as the male moved aside his plate so he could lean forward a little more and weave his right hand and through the teen's hair. The younger's plate and glass following not long after, before his free fingers moved to caress the soft skin of the strain's cheek and ear. The first contact with the cartilage causing the younger to jump in surprise, before he was gently rubbing behind the piece of flesh and causing him to hum. Nekota's eyes fluttering closed in pleasure, before his lips parted slightly and the older used the opportunity to slide his tongue inside the younger's mouth. A small gasp, and a hand on his chest, making him pull away and as flushed cheeks and hazy eyes met his gaze. A hand over the strain's lips, and his face darkening in color, as the teen glanced toward his lap in embarrassment and small tears filled his eyes.

"Kouji?"

"Are we going to keep going?"

* * *

The moment Chitose kissed him red flags flew up everywhere. The guys warnings coming back full force, and a voice in the back of his head telling him to get the hell out of there, before those fingers had rubbed against his ear and pleasure exploded through his system. The only thing left on his mind being the man's touches and that loving gaze watching him, before he completely melted and those lips disappeared from his own. The strain's new name falling from the man's lips, and a loving look on his face, as embarrassment flooded the teen's system and not because the older had kissed him, but because he wanted more.

"Are we going to keep going?" He asked, as worry flashed across the man's gaze. It more than obvious he wanted to continue, but was worried about the others warnings, as the strain's fingers tightened in the man's shirt. Did he want this right now? Was it right to get physical with him, without really loving him? He told Dewa he'd make Chitose happy, but could he really give himself up without loving him?...hell, what was the difference from before? Before humans took what they wanted from him and never cared what they did to him, but right here and now he had the choice. Sure he might not love the man like he might, but Chitose was handsome and kind, a lot kinder than most humans that used him, and he could give himself over to a man like that. If it could make him happy, and possibly heal him, then he could do it. After all, he'd never hurt him on purpose. "I want to."

In an instant mocha eyes widened in shock and surprise, the man's fingers in his hair twitching, and a tongue reaching out to wet his lips as the younger leaned forward and kissed the man. The older stiffening in turn, and shivering when the younger climbed into his lap, as he pressed himself against the man and purred. The noise snapping him out of his shock, and an arm wrapping around him, as the hand in his hair tightened and brought him even closer. Their bodies flush together, and their mouths opening to start an inner battle, as the hand on his back slid under his shirt. Fingers ghosting against his back, and making him shiver, before their lips parted and a string of saliva connected them. The strain heavily panting, and the older smiling at him lovingly, as hands slid his shirt up and off his figure. Lips pressing against his neck, and fingers sliding down to his chest as fingers caressed his nipples and the teen gasped. Small sparks of pleasure jolting through his system as he was guided off the man's lap and to his feet."

"Chi-Chitose-sa-"

"Yō." Came the older's interruption, as he licked up to the teen's ear and nibbled on it. "Call me Yō."

"Y-Yō…" Came the moaned reply, as the man smirked and pulled off his own shirt.

The fabric falling to the floor, as arms wrapped around him and led him backwards. The strain struggling to speak, as the older toyed with his ear, and the brunette led him toward the bedroom. Their clothes slowly coming off along the way, before they were both left in their boxers and the teen landed on the edge of the bed. His breath heavy, and his body shaking in pleasure, as the older licked his lips and moved away for a moment to root around in his nightstand.

"Turn over for me, Kouji." He requested, as the teen nervously swallowed and turned around. His back end off the bed, and his chest against the comforter, as the male reappeared behind him and licked his ear. "Just relax and let me take care of everything."

"Yō…" The younger moaned, as teeth bit into the cartilage.

His entire body shaking with pleasure, as the snap of a cap was heard and the fabric on his lower half was pulled down. The cold air against his heated flesh making him groan, as a slicked finger slid into him. The initial breach making him tense, before it started to move inside of him and the man's tongue played with his ear. One finger after another being worked into him, before he was moaning and shaking against the other as he tried to thrust back against the fingers inside of him. A smirk on the man's face, as he pulled the digits out of the younger and pulled his own boxers off. The ripping of a package heard, before something pressed against his entrance and the man brushed his nose against the teen's ear.

"I'm going in, babe." Chitose whispered into his ear, as he breached the strain's hole. A small gasp leaving the younger's lips, as fingers brushed against his neck and caressed his chin. "That's it, baby."

"Y-Yō…" Came the pleasured gasp, as the man bottomed out and they were flush against one another. "Oh god."

"I'm going to move."

"P-Please."

A small chuckle left the older as he slowly pulled out and thrust back in. The man brushing against his sweet spot on the first try, and making him gasp, as a smirk spread across his face and lips caressed his ear.

"Hold onto something, babe." Chitose whispered, before fingers tightened around the teen's waist and teeth nipped at his skin.

The teen barely able to grab onto the comforter below him, before harsh thrusts slammed into him. The first few making him wince, before the man hit his prostate and a pleasured moan ripped through the teen's throat. His entire body bristling in pleasure, and his knees almost giving out, as the older pulled him back against him and sat back till they reached the floor.

The change of position causing the teen to sit in the man's lap, and send his cock deeper into him, as a breathless scream of pleasure knocked the wind out of him. His back arching out, and pressing him further against the older's chest, as lips brushed against his neck and the hands on his hips caressed his flesh.

"Y-Yō- oh god."

"I'm not a god, sweetheart, I'm human." The man chuckled, before he nipped at the teen's ear and tightened his hold on the strain's waist.

The man's thrusts picking up in speed, and making the younger nearly drool in pleasure, as he shakily scrambled for something to hold onto to. Fingers pressing, and scratching at skin, before he grasped one of the man's hands with his left and grabbed at his hair with the other. His entire body trembling from head to toe, as the man sank his teeth into his ear and the younger snapped. A scream of pleasure tearing past his lips and his orgasm ripping through him, as cum splattered against his stomach and chest. A growl rumbling against his ear, before the older slammed into him and groaned as he came. The man trembling against him, and the teen's eyes nearly rolling back into his skull, as he collapsed against the brunette and panted. The both of them covered in sweat, and the heat starting to dissipate, as a kiss was placed on his cheeks and a smile slowly stretched against the teen's face. His body and mind slowly shutting down in exhaustion, as the older's voice faded into nothingness, and blackness enveloped the strains world.

 **Early the Next Morning**

A soft groan filled the air as the teen slowly came around. Warmth caressing him, and a soft light coming from the window, as the strain slowly blinked his eyes open. His vision slowly focusing, as he rolled over and ran into the body beside him. Confusion filling him at the contact, as he sleepily looked over to find the brunette asleep beside him. His hair a mess, and no clothes on him what so ever, as a heavy blush covered the teen's face at the realization. It taking everything the teen had from bolting upright and waking the other, as he carefully slipped out of bed and ignored the pain in his hips.

The teen finding himself in a pair of baggy sweatpants and a tank top, as he pulled at the fabric in surprise and glanced at the older with a smile. His mood brightening, as he quietly looked around for the bathroom and did his business. A yawn tugging at his throat, as he stepped back into the bedroom and shuffled over to the bed. The teen getting within a few feet from the bed before he noticed an overturned picture frame on the nightstand.

His curiosity getting the best of him, as he quietly lifted up the wooden frame and turned it over with a raised eyebrow. The action being halted, as sapphire eyes fell on the photo and his blood ran cold. The frame slipping through his fingers, and clattering to the flood, as he shakily backed up and hit the corner of the bed. His thigh slipping off the edge, as he blindly hit the floor and the thud that sounded woke up the male in the bed. Grumbling falling on deaf ears, as the teen stared blankly at the picture frame on the floor and the brunette in bed sat up with a groan.

" _This girl he really loved, and was dating at the time, got angry with him and left him for another guy."_

"Kouji? What are you doing on the floor?"

" _Never told him they were breaking up, or even talked to him about it. The both of us just came to school and she was hanging off another guys arm."_

"Kouji?"

" _It was their anniversary, too. He dragged me out that weekend to help pick the best gift for her and when we got to school he fell apart."_

"Hello? Earth to Kouji!"

" _I've never seen him look so hurt before, but I've never really seen him smile like he used to since."_

"Hey, what's this doing on the floor?" Chitose spoke, as he got up from the bed and picked up the frame. The male freezing the moment he saw who was in the photo, as he glanced at the teen and looked at him worriedly. "Kouji?"

He had been used, beaten, broken, destroyed, and nearly died, but nothing could compare to this. Not to the photo in the man's hand, and the younger brunette in the picture with the girl in his arms. A girl that looked just like him, with brown hair instead of black, and smiled up at the camera they had been using. Her blue eyes shining, and a smile on her face, as Chitose beamed at the camera. A smile he had seen last night that wasn't directed toward him, but to a girl he looked like but wasn't.

"Kouji-"

"Scepter Four should've just taken me."

* * *

Scarlett: *happily waves to the camera* Merry Christmas everyone! *confetti flies everywhere, all of HOMRA opening their gifts*

Chitose: *throws an arm around her shoulders, smirking at the camera* And if any of you ladies need a better present I'm available *winks*

Nekota: *kicks him in the groin, before shoving him to the floor, pissed* eat shit and die, you asshole

Yata:*throws an arm around Nekota* Don't worry, we'll beat the shit out of him next week when it's not Christmas *turns back to the others* Oi, guys!

All of HOMRA: MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Scarlett: *smiles, moving to Nekota's other side, and stepping on Chitose in the process* Merry Christmas, everyone, and enjoy your update present. *bows, before going back to the others to open presents*

* * *

 **Reviews Answered:**

 **Panda Master X:** *sticks her tongue out* here's 'author-san's' variable *laughs* you know me so well hun, it's like you can see what I'm going to do *laughs, before bowing* anyway, please enjoy the chapter hun and Merry Christmas.

 **RainStorm2122:** *smiles* Merry Christmas, hun, and yes Chitose does see Nekota as a girl. Specifically his old girlfriend. *looks around innocently* which was totally not my intention in the first place. *chuckles a little, before smiling* Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter hun.

 **linkgirlz:** *smiles* thank you, hun. I'm glad you like the fic *beams* enjoy the chapter hun, and Merry Christmas.

 **Guest:** *rubs the back of her head, laughing a little* there you go. Don't know if you'll count this as Chitose forgetting and screwing stuff up, but at least you guys get a lemon on Christmas *beams*

* * *

K and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to Furuashi Hideyuki, GoHands, and GoRA.

Nekota however belongs to me. If you wish to use him, please ask permission before using him.


	8. CA - AC Part 3- Chitose

HOMRA'S Black Cat

Multiroute Fanfiction

Choice CA – AC Part 3

Bonds and Innocence Route

"Kouji, can you hear me?" Chitose carefully spoke, as the younger continued to stare at the fram now in the male's hand. "Kouji, look at me."

"I never existed." Came the strain's soft words, as the brunette's eyes furrowed.

"Of course you exist-"

"You never saw me since the beginning." Those very words froze the male in his spot by the bed, as broken sapphire eyes met his. A soft grey haze falling off his figure in waves, as the air around them started to turn fridged. Tears silently falling from the strain's eyes, and freezing them to his cheeks, as ice started to slowly cake the floor and the older flinched in shock. "I'm just a replacement…that's all I was to you."

"Kouji, calm down and think for a second. I never said anything about her once-"

"You never spoke my name once after we started, and you called me 'babe' and 'baby'. I was nothing but a tool for you."

"That's not true!" Chitose yelled, as the walls started to frost and cake over with ice. "You were never a tool. I-"

"I don't want to hear your lies, you demon!" The strains screamed, as ice suddenly exploded.

The older letting out a curse, and activating his flames, as a harsh cracking was heard and pillars shot out in every direction. The strain's power practically coating the air, as the temperature plummeted and the older ducked out of the way. The mann barely escaping injury, as everything suddenly feel silent and the soft crumbling of walls could be heard. Sobs slowly following, as the sound of scrambling footsteps filled the air and the teen managed to get to his feet.

Stands of ebony tassels fluttering to the floor like petals as the strain held onto a protruding pillar of ice for support and stared at the floor. His hair now nothing but a shreaded mess, as it fell almost to his shoulders in different lengths. Tears frozen to his face, and a dead look in his eyes, as the older stared at him in horror and reached out for him. The action, and his attempt to call his name, being destroyed as a huge pillar of ice erupted in front of him and nearly took off his arm. The strain's eyes, nor figure, never looking toward him, as the teen moved toward the door with heavy steps and a ruined voice reached his ears amongst the frozen silence.

"I should've let them take me…Maybe they'll take me…Please take me."

* * *

Step. Drag. Inhale.

Step. Drag. Exhale.

Step. Drag. Inhale. Blink.

Step. Drag. Exhale.

Step. Drag. Inhale.

Step. Drag. Exhale. Blink.

Step. Turn. Ex-

"Nekota? What are you doing here?"

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Ex-

"Nekota- Holy shit, you're covered in ice! Did you lose control? Aren't you freezing? Here!"

Warmth. A welcoming, strong, burning warmth.

"Nekota, can you hear me? Look at me!" It was then that warm hands cupped his cheeks and titled his head up. Worried hazel eyes watching him, as his aura burned brightly around them. The ice slowly melting from his skin, and soaking his clothes, as the tears on his face thawed and rolled down his cheeks. Yata looking at him in pure worry, as he glanced around them, and frowned slightly, before turning back to him. "Can you hear me now?"

A small nod left the younger, as a sigh of relief left the older and some of the worry in his eyes disappeared.

"Good. Then focus on me and don't let go of my hand." He ordered, as he took the teen's hand and gently led him forward. "We'll talk when we get to HOMRA."

HOMRA…no. He couldn't go there. **He'd** be there. He'd speak to him again, and he couldn't bear to hear his voice again. So when he pulled his arm back, the older looked back at him in worry and confusion.

"Nekota-?"

"No…"

"Neko-"

"I'm not going there."

"Nekota, you're soaking wet and we need to get you new clothes. My apartment is too far and-"

"I'm going to Scepter Four."

"What?"

"Take me there."

"Stop for a second. Did you just say Scepter Four?"

"I'm going there."

"Like hell you are!" there's no way in hell we're letting them take you! You're a member of HOMRA, Nekota!"

"I can't keep control. Take me there."

An agonizing silence sliced through the air as the vanguard stared at him in shock. His eyes wide, and his entire body tense, as he looked around to see how many people were around them, before turning to him and giving him a serious look.

"You can keep control, Nekota. You just need to keep calm and-"

"He used me." The clattering of the teen's skateboard hitting the cement filled the air, as the vanguard stared at him in horror. "He never saw me…he saw her."

In an instant arms wrapped around him and pulled him close. Fingers digging into his clothes, and a face buring into his neck, as a heavy curse reached his ears and the older teen held him as close to him as possible. His flames keeping them both warm, as the teen leaned against him and let his body slowly relax.

"I'll kill him."

"It won't change anything, Yata-san."

"He hurt you. That bastard primised and he hurt you."

"I was already hurt. Now I just feel dead."

"I'm so sorry, Nekota. We should've- We should've never let him take care of you."

"It would've happened eventually, Yata-san." Fingers tightened into his shirt in response.

"At least we could've stopped it!"

"You don't have to feel sad for me, Yata-"

"I have all the right to!" He practically screamed, as he moved away from him and grabbed his shoulders. "Can't you head yourself, Nekota?! This isn't you!"

"What is me?" A curse left the older; as he leaned down to grab his skateboard and turn on his watch. What looked like tears prickling his eyes, as he tapped at the device on his wrist and glared down at it.

"What is it, Yata?" Kusanagi asked, as the vanguard grabbed the strain's hand and pulled him down the sidewalk.

"Call everyone, but the slut. This is an emergency meeting. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"What happened? Is Nekota-kun ok?"

"Let's just say that idiot is going to wish he's dead when we're collectively done with him." Came the growled response, before he shut off his watch and led the strain across the street. "Did you like sleeping beside Anna?"

"Yata-san-"

"That slut will bug all of us to see you, till we either let him or beat the shit out of him, but he'll leave Anna be. If you're with her you'll be free of him."

"I just want to go to-"

"Don't say it." The vanguard interrupted, as he held tight to his hand and never once looked back. "Don't fucking say it. You belong with us, Nekota, and we'll keep you safe. Put a little faith in us."

"I'm just a stray cat."

"Bullshit. You're human and we all care about you. Just wait and see."

After that the teen fell silent and let the older teen lead him through the crowded sidewalks. His mind a mess, and his powers continuing to leak out against his skin in patches of ice, as Yata held tight to his hand. The vanguards fire still visible, and scaring off everyone around them, as the warm protective flames melted away the teen's frozen skin.

* * *

A deathly silence thickly blanketed the air the moment Nekota's shuffled footsteps died out. The male staring blankly at the spot the strain had just opuppied before the frame in his hand fell from his fingers and to the floor. The clatter that echoed in the room snapping him out of his daze as he looked at the photo and felt his chest contract. Past memories flooding his mind, as he quickly grabbed it and flipped it over with a slap. A small cracking sound barely reaching his ears, as his fingers bared down on the frame in shame. His eyebrows furrowing in turmoil, before he quickly got to his feet and grabbed his phone. The male weary of the ice covering the floor, as he made his way over to the closet and yanked it open as he hit the contact he needed. It taking several rings, before the call switched over to voice mail.

"This is Masaomi Dewa. Can't come to the phone right-"

"Oh hell, Masa. Really?" The brunette grumbled, as he hung up and pulled out some clothes for himself. The male pulling boxers and jeans over his lower half, as he tried the number again.

"This is Masaomi Dewa. Can-"

"Come on, Masa. I'm having a crisis here." He complained at the phone in frustration, as he yanked on socks and grabbed a shirt. "Pick up the damn phone, already."

By the third time he tried the number he was buttoning up his shirt when a click was heard.

"Masa? Thank god. I called you several-"

"What the fuck did you do, Chitose?" Dewa demanded, as the brunette paused in buttoning up his shirt and unwedged it from between his shoulder and cheek.

"What do you mean? I-"

"Kusanagi-san called us all for an emergency meeting and said to keep you away from the bar. Now tell me what you did."

"Who called the meeting?"

"Chitose, what the fuck did you do?"

"Masa, who-?"

"Yō Chitose, my patience is very thin today. Now tell me what you did!" Dewa yelled into his ear, as the brunette flinched and felt his stomach knot up unpleasantly. When was the last time Masa yelled at him like this? Let alone used his first name? He couldn't even remember if an even ever existed. "You have three minutes to tell me, before I get to HOMRA and I find out from the source. An if I don't hear if now you'll regret it."

At that the male harshly swallowed, before he glanced back at the icy mess his apartment was and felt his shoulder slump in defeat.

"I screwed up, Masa."

"No shit. Now what happened?"

"Kouji and me had sex." He spoke, as he heard his best friend take in a harsh breath, before shakily exhaling.

"You didn't-…god damn it, Chitose! This is why I said he should stay with me!" His best friend yelled, as the brunette grabbed his vest and shrugged it on. "He's not a girl, Chitose…god damn it. Yata is going to kill you. Hell, Eric might…why the hell did you even-?"

"Mari."

The name rolled off his tongue like venom, as the line fell silent and the womanizer closed the doors to his closet. The click that sounded bashing against his skull, as he stared at the wood and waited for the yelling lecture from his best friend. The curses, threats, and harsh words, but when nothing came the older closed his eyes and leaned against the closet doors. A small creak in protest the only thing he got in response, as he tightly gripped the phone in his hand and swallowed back the rock in his throat.

"Masa-"

"I've got to go to the meeting."

"Masa-"

"Get yourself good and lost, Chitose, because if I find you I'll beat you to death myself."

The click that sounded was deafening, as silence filled the air. The phone clattering to the floor, before the brunette lowered himself to his knees and pulled at his hair in frustration.

"Fuck."

* * *

By the time the two of them made it to the bar everyone in the city had purposefully vacated their route to the bar. Rumors about the vanguard spreading like wildfire as people came up with stupid assumptions. Some being that the skateboarder was going to torture or kill him, while the wilder ones said that they were going to use the strain as a pet or slave, but at this point he didn't care what happened. Right now he just wanted Yata to let go of his hand so he could so find a dark corner to hide in till Scepter Four found him, because the last place he wanted to be was in the bar. Especially since a certain brunette could find him here, but with the deathly glare on Yata's face he doubted he was going anywhere else anytime soon. Not unless he cut his own arm off.

So when the skateboarder opened the door and dragged him inside, the teen expected the worst. Expected the man to already be there, that sly smile on his face, and the strain's name rolling off his tongue like poison. But when they walked inside, and the door closed behind him, the last thing he expected was everyone but the man he dreaded to see in the bar. Eric and Kōsuke on a couch near the window, Akagi and Bandō at the bar with Totsuka, Dewa taking to Kusanagi and Kamamoto, and Anna and Mikoto on the king's prized couch. Their previous chatter dying the moment the pair walked in, as all eyes fell on them and the mood went south. Almost all of them looking at him sadly, as Anna left the king's side to run over to him.

Worry and fear in the little girls eyes, as she suddenly hugged him with all her might. Her fingers digging into the tank top covering him, as she buried her face into his chest, and just held him. Her warmth seeping into him, and Yata looking at him in worry, as he set a hand on the younger's shoulder and let his flames engulf the bot of them. The warm heat melting away all the ice caked to his skin, before Anna unburied her face from the fabric and looked at him in worry.

"You belong here." She spoke, as her fingers dug into his shirt. "We won't let you get hurt, anymore."

It was then that the tears came back. His body slowly starting to tremble, as that dark and sickening feeling filled his belly. The others looking at him in worry, as Yata held tight to his shoulder and Anna pressed herself against him. Her red eyes filled with sorrow, on his behalf, as she gently let go of him to take his hand. Her dainty little fingers strangling his own, before she quietly led him over to the king's prized couch. The younger too far gone to care what she did to him at this point, and pretty much expecting the worst, as she stopped beside their king and managed to get him to sit down. A feat that took barely anything at all, as his legs gave out from under him and he collapsed onto the couch. The others completely silent, while Anna settled beside him, before she turned toward the rest of the clan and Yata awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.

"Alright, so I guess we all know why we're here." The vanguard spoke, as the others either nodded or frowned in displeasure. "The idiot broke his promise."

"What exactly did he do?" Eric asked, as Dewa glared at the floor.

"Nekota looked like his old girlfriend, Mari. So instead of listening to us he got ahead of himself and did what he normally does." The glasses wearing man spoke, as the others frowned. "And I'm guessing you found out somehow and snapped him out of it."

"He had a picture on his nightstand. It was turned over so I got curious and looked." Was the teen's quiet reply, as the man pulled off his glasses and rubbed a hand over his face. "I just wanted to make him happy. I didn't think that…"

"I know. None of this is your fault, anyway. He's the idiot that didn't listen to us."

"I asked him to." The strain spoke, as almost everyone's eyes fell on him. "I didn't think it's turn out like this, b-but he stopped and he looked so hurt I…This is my fault. I shouldn't have said anything."

"Like hell it's your fault! The idiot should've said no!" Yata yelled, as Kamamoto tried to get the skateboarder to calm down.

"H-He was just so nice, and he sounded like he cared that I…" The rest trailed off as the others looked at him sadly. Totsuka leaving his spot by the bar to walk over to him, as he knelt down in front of him and gently took the strain's hands in his own.

"It'll be alright, Nekota-kun." He spoke, as he squeezed his hands and the others nodded. "Everything will work out in the end."

"What if it doesn't?"

"Then we'll be right here to help you back up on your feet." He replied easily, with a smile, as the younger tightened his fingers around the olders. "Now, I bet you're tired and hungry, right?"

A small nod left the teen, as the clan's vassal beamed at him and pulled him to his feet.

"Then lets get you some food and a place to sleep." He happily spoke, as Anna fell in behind him with a very small smile on her face. "Do you want anything special? I can make you something simple or complicated. It depends on what you want to wash away your sorrows. Do you like sweet things? Tangy? Bland? Maybe spicy or do you want me to surprise you?"

By now they were in the kitchen, as the clan's vassal fluttered around to grab what he would need. Anna standing beside the strain, and holding onto his arm to keep him grounded, while most every question that was directed toward him went through one ear and flew out the other. That was till Yata came bursting into the room with his signature white shirt and red sweatshirt gone. The teen in nothing but his black tank top, beanie, and army green shorts, as his HOMRA insignia was visible for all to see. His sudden appearance catching the hobbyist by surprise, as he scrambled to keep his pan from hitting the floor, while the vanguard glanced around the room till their eyes met. An agonizing silence following, as the older man carefully stood up and set the kitchen utensils on the counter.

"Yata-chan-"

"I'll cook. Go grab your scissors and fix his hair." The vanguard commanded, as the older man blinked at him before nodding and quickly heading out to get the requested tools."

"You just don't want him to cook for him." Anna spoke, as the skateboarder sighed and pulled at his beanie. "Cutting his hair can wait."

"Yeah, but he doesn't need to hear what I have to say." Yata spoke, as he calmly walked over to them and stopped in front of the strain. "That and even if I made you leave you'd figure out what happened, Anna."

"You have two minutes." She replied, as the older looked to the cat strain.

"I know you just want to be left alone, Nekota, but we all want to help you. Me especially." The vanguard declared, as he pulled off his beanie and gave him a serious look. "Which is why you need to know that I'm here for you. If you need a shoulder to cry on, a wall to punch, an ear to listen to you, or someone to help vent out your pain I'm here and I'll be here for as long as you need me. Until you can stand on your own and beat the shit out of anyone that tries to hurt you."

"Y-Yata-san-" The strain started, before the teen pressed his beanie into the younger's chest and smiled at him.

"HOMRA doesn't abandon their own and I'll never let you abandon us. Put your faith in us and I'll help you fly."

Slowly the tension in the teen's body faded. His shoulders slumping and the walls crumbling around him, as tears filled his eyes and he nodded. A very small smile on his face, as he placed a hand over the vanguards and squeezed.

"I'll be in your care then."

* * *

Scarlett: *waves happily* hey everyone! Here's your new chapter! Things are winding down a little, but it's just the calm before the storm.

Nekota: *refusing to look at Chitose* I hope they beat the shit out of you

Chitose: *whining* Come on, Kouji, I didn't mean it!

Yata: *bursts into the room with a few others* As promised, we're here to kick your ass! *grabs Chitose and drags him out of the room*

Nekota: *blinks after them, before frowning* I hope he doesn't come back.

Scarlett: *rubs a hand over her face* Anyway, here's your new chapter everyone *beams* I hope you enjoy it, and lets hope Yata and the others don't actually kill Chitose *waves* see you guys next week!

* * *

 **Reviews Answered:**

 **Panda Master X:** *laughs* but it was an 'unexpected variable' was it not? You did get that part right. I just went above and beyond as always *winks* Now we'll have to see how the others take seeing Chitose again when he pops up. *rubs her hands together* can't wait to write that scene *smiles evilly*

* * *

K and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to Furuashi Hideyuki, GoHands, and GoRA.

Nekota however belongs to me. If you wish to use him, please ask permission before using him.


	9. CA - AC Part 4- Chitose

HOMRA'S Black Cat

Multiroute Fanfiction

Choice CA – AC Part 4

Bonds and Innocence Route

"And finished." Totsuka happily spoke, as he pulled the cape off the strain and smiled. "My greatest masterpiece!"

"That's what you said last week when you made dinner for everyone." Yata frowned, from his spot in front of the stove, as Anna handed the strain a mirror. "Besides, it's just a hair cut."

"It's cute." Anna spoke, as the teen took the mirror from her and looked at his reflection in slight surprise.

His once mangled hair now cut just below his ears and clean. The strands framing his cheeks, and falling into the middle of his face, as a patch of hair on each side curled out slightly to resemble ears. Cat ears. A style that actually made him look like his own gender, as he blinked down at his reflection, before relaxing, and giving a nod in thanks toward the hobbyist.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Nekota-kun." Totsuka smiled, as he cleaned up and put his things back in the box they originated from. "Do you need any help, Yata-chan?"

"I've got it." The vanguard dismissed with a wave of a hand. "It's almost done."

A nod left the man, as he disappeared back into the bar to return the box to it's spot, and Anna quietly watched him. HOMRA's princess holding tight to the red marbles in her hand, before the strain set the mirror down and Yata grabbed a plate to put his food on. The vanguard completely in his own world, till he set the food in front of him and jumped in surprise when he noticed his change in hairstyle.

"Holy shit, Nekota. You're like a completely different person." He spoke, as he gently tugged on the cat like strands and blinked when they fell back into place perfectly. "And it suits you too."

A hum was all he gave, as the teen looked down at the plate in front of him and nearly let out a noise in excitement. Only for the pure reason that he couldn't remember the last time he has curry. God, please tell him he wasn't drooling.

Nonetheless he calmly dug in, even thought he wanted to practically attack it, and Yata smiled beside him.

"I knew you'd like it." He spoke the moment the strain put a bit in his mouth, and the younger blinked at him in question. "You seemed like the type of guy who liked spicy things."

"I don't." The younger muttered, as he continued to eat and the vanguard chuckled. "Shut up."

"So, what do you want to do? Want to stay here with Anna? Or you want to see if Mikoto-san will watch you?" The skateboarder asked, as the teen swallowed his food and pushed it around the plate. The younger girl giving the vanguard a disapproving look, as the older patiently waited for a response.

"I've caused enough-"

"The slut made this mess, not you. If anyone caused trouble it's him." Yata interrupted, as the younger frowned a little. "Besides, we all care about you. So let us help you."

"I can't inconvenience Anna like that." He replied, as the younger girl smiled at him.

"I don't mind." She spoke, a slight happy tone to her voice. "It didn't bother me before."

"Then it's settled. You and Anna will bunk together." The vanguard announced, making the younger frown, while the cat strain dug into his food. "Now we just got one last thing to discuss."

"And what's that?" He decided to ask and humor the older.

"What are we going to do about your powers?" The question hung in the air, as the teen swallowed the food in his mouth and set his spoon down. "That idiot was supposed to help you keep in control but there is no way in hell we're letting him anywhere near you now. So we have to find a way to keep your powers under control."

"We'll figure something out." Was the younger's only answer.

* * *

 **A Week later**

A heavy sigh filled the air as Chitose sat down in a café booth seat. A waitress instantly at his side, and asking for his order, as he asked for a regular coffee and sunk into the booth in relief. The male closing his eyes, and relaxing, as he slowly tuned out the clatter around him and let himself go through the past week. A week that had been full of hiding, dodging, and avoiding his fellow clansmen, as well as the awaiting thrashing they most likely had in store for him. His constant evasion no doubt pissing them off more, and his thrashing only increasing, but at this point he didn't care. Mostly for the fact that last time Yata decided to teach him a lesson he ended up in the hospital for a month, and he wasn't keen on visiting it again. Even if the nurses were hot.

Nonetheless it hadn't stopped him from visiting every business and hotel his clansmen would never look, and even if they did he never stayed long. With his bad luck Bandō and Akagi's computer skills could track him down, so he had stayed at a different hotel every night. He had even been eating at restaurants and cafes he had never thought of visiting, and so far he had been getting away scotch free, but he knew there was only so many places he could go before he was found. Yet that wasn't going to stop his pace, not till he could find a way to explain himself and not get the shit beat out of him. Especially since not even Masa, his best friend, was on his side this time.

"Here's your order." The waitress happily spoke, as she set his coffee down and walked off to attend to another customer.

The man taking up the mug, and softly blowing on it, before he took a sip and thanks the heavens they made good coffee. Yesterday has been a bust, but that was what he got for going to places he'd never been before. God, he couldn't wait till this was all over.

"Chitose?" A voice spoke, as the male stiffened and quickly looked up. His swift action nearly spilling his coffee. "It is you. Oh, it's been forever. How are you doing?"

By the time he looked up, and recognized who it was, his heart stopped. The woman smiling at him wearing a frill covered blue dress, and boots, as she clutched her handbag and her blue eyes shined. Brunette hair spilling down her back and over her shoulders.

"M-Mari-chan?" He hesitantly spoke, as she smiled even wider and nodded. "H-How-w-why-?"

"I usually come here for their tea. May I sit with you?" A dumb nod left him, as she settled in across from him and set her purse down. The woman ordering the moment a waitress came over, before she relaxed and smiled at him. "So how have you been? You and Dewa still friends and in that gang of yours?"

"HOMRA, but yeah…kind of." He responded, as she gave him a slightly worried look. "I made him mad at me."

"You two always got into arguments." She giggled, as he order arrived and she stirred some sugar into the beverage. "But he'll forgive you in due time. He always did when you'd disappear for days on end and he became worried you died."

"Yeah. All I'm good at is running."

"We both are." She quietly spoke, as she gazed down at her cup. "I was the worst, for hurting you like I did."

"No way. It was my fault. I wasn't good enough." Chitose quickly amended, as the woman shook her head. "Mari-"

"I was afraid." Came the confession, as she pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. "We were so perfect together, and even with you and Dewa running around trying to play in a gang, I got scared. You talked about us getting married and we weren't even out of school yet."

"Mari-chan…"

"I wasn't ready for the kind of commitment, so I ran away. I never meant to hurt you, though." She spoke, as she looked at him sadly. "When I heard about you, and your reputation, I felt horrible because it was my fault you turned out this way."

"It was both our faults." The womanizer spoke, as he played with his mug. "I'm the one that couldn't let you go."

A nod left the woman, as she sipped at her tea and watched him. The silence stretching on, before she set down her cup.

"You have though." She suddenly spoke, as he looked up in confusion, a sad smile on her face.

"What do you mean-?"

"If we were back in high school you'd be doting on me all over again." Came the response, making the older open his mouth and a hand from the woman stopping him. "You don't have to apologize, Yō. That just means whoever has your mind preoccupied is someone special. The only question is why you're here and not with them."

In response the man chewed on his lower lip and tightly wrapped his fingers around his mug.

"That's why Masa is mad at me. I hurt h- them and now he won't even talk to me. Hell, I have all the guys out for my head right now."

"He must be something then."

"I never-"

"Yō, it's ok." Mari interrupted, as she reached out and set a hand on his. "It's about time both of us put the past behind us and move on, and if this guy has you this worried and frazzled that just means he's the one that you've been waiting for."

"But I screwed up, Mari. You can't believe how bad it is."

"Then you beg." She spoke, as he looked up from their hands at her. "You beg and plead and you get on your knees till he forgives you. Even if you have to apologize for the rest of your life, you tell him and be dead serious about it. Because if he's this important he deserves an apology, Yō."

"What if he doesn't except my apology?"

"Then you wait till he needs you." Mari replied, a sad look on her face. "Whether you'll be on the sidelines for a week, or forever, you wait."

Silence filled the air, as Chitose nodded and looked down at his mug.

"Thank you, Mari-chan." He spoke, as he let go of his cup to hold her hand. A shake of the head left her, as she lowered her head and wiped at her face. "Mari…"

"Never let him go when he finally accepts you, Yō. You both deserve it."

"Thank you, Mari-chan."

* * *

 **A Week Later**

"Is that seriously all you got? No wonder you're a house pet!"

"Roll over and die, mutt!"

The roar of fire blasted through the abandoned lot as the two teens went at each other. A few of the others watching, from on top of rubble and crumbling walls, as HOMRA's vanguard and cat strain battled against one another. A fury of red and pink tinged flames ragging through the air as they clashed. The younger never once hindered by the older's speed, or use of his skateboard, as red tendrils of fire ate away at the ground and sky. The blaze practically a living and breathing thing as it swirled and striked at its creators will. The teen no longer using his hands to control the blaze, as it lashed at the other without a bat of an eyelash and sent the skateboarder back a few feet by the pure force of their fire clashing. The two of them panting, but neither of them letting up, while the others talked amongst themselves and made bets on who would win.

" _Give it up, Chihuahua. The cat's won this one."_ Eric called, as Kōsuke gave the blonde a disapproving look and Yata visibly stiffened.

"Japanese, you stupid dog!" The vanguard yelled, as he waved his bat at the blonde. "Speak Japanese! And I'm not a Chihuahua!"

" _Sorry, I don't see any translators around. At least ones that aren't already busy. You'll have to suffer, Chihuahua."_

"When I'm down with Nekota I'm coming over there and kicking your ass!"

" _Quit distracting him. He just got serious."_ Nekota snapped, as the blonde frowned at him and the strain let out a deep breath. The air around them dropping to freezing temperatures. Ones that his fellow clansmen could even feel, despite their powers keeping their body temperatures higher than normal, and the vanguard cursed. _"Besides, your flirting sucks."_

" _I'm not flirting."_

"Japanese people!" Yata yelled in frustration, as the cat strain let his powers lose. "Shit!"

A sudden blast of ice exploded from the ground and at the vanguard, as the older swung his bat and shattered it like glass. Ice shards flying through the air, and Akagi suddenly leaning over Bandō in excitement, before fire erupted from the vanguard like a tornado. The frozen crystals rapidly melting, before water cascaded down out of nowhere and doused the flames. The strain heavily panting at this point, as he readied another attack and something tapped his shoulder.

A jolt running through the teen, as he quickly spun around and came face to face with the end of Yata's bat. A smirk on the older's face, as he tapped it against the younger's nose and grinned in victory.

"I win." He happily spoke, as Akagi groaned and dropped money into Bandō's awaiting palm. "Great job."

"I lost." The teen frowned, as he pushed the bat out of his face and sighed when the skateboarder threw an arm around his shoulders and tapped the bat against his chest.

"You almost had me, though."

"You skateboarded out of the way, before I used the water."

"You heard me."

"I can't move that fast."

"You'll get better."

"It's been two weeks." A defeated sigh left the vanguard, as he messed up the strain's hair and headed toward the others.

"You have gotten better though." Yata spoke over his shoulder, as the younger lazily followed.

"The Chihuahua has a point. You have control now." Eric spoke, in Japanese thankfully, as the skateboarder glared at the blonde. "Besides, you could probably beat me and Kōsuke easily."

"Not the point." Nekota muttered, as he ignored the blonde's smirk and felt his face flush. _"I don't want to hear that from a guy that can't even confess properly."_

" _It's more fun to mess with him."_

"Japanese! We're in Japan, speak Japanese!" Yata yelled, from his spot beside Bandō, as Eric smirked.

" _See?"_

" _I hope he says no. You'll eat him alive."_

" _How's those English lessons he asked you for?"_

" _I'm surprised he can speak Japanese."_

" _Shut up!"_ Yata yelled, as Eric's eyes widened and he looked toward the vanguard in surprise.

" _He took to learn swearing nicely though."_ Nekota smirked, as the blonde frowned.

" _You're worse than I am."_

" _I learned from the best."_ The cat strain spoke, as he walked past the blonde and toward the vanguard. The three guys intently at Bandō's computer and looking for their missing clansmen.

One womanizer still missing from their ranks, and out god knows where, as Akagi, Bandō, and Dewa were trying everything to find him. Dewa now to worried about his friend to care what he did to the strain, while the others wanted to get him back to the bar so Nekota himself could dish out his punishment. A decision Yata said was his, after their first week of training the younger's powers, since the teen now had control over his abilities.

The teen finding out he not only could make illusions, but had the power to control the elements around him. Air could condense and alter to make water, cold could create ice, thick enough ice could create protective shields, and a spark of any kind could ignite a flame. Something he had been practicing a lot, despite some of the guys complaints, to the point that he no longer needed a lighter or a gesture of any kind to activate his powers. He just needed the thought and the few seconds it took to ready is attack. Yet all of this was practically useless if they never found Chitose.

The idiot had subconsciously made the strain try and forget him and in the process he learned to control his powers. A job that was the brunette's in the first place. Then he went and- No, don't go there. The guys don't need to be melting ice off themselves again.

"Any luck?" Yata asked the man holding the laptop, as he violently hit the keys.

"Dewa said he wasn't at the store by the time he got there, or anywhere in the vicinity." Came the reply, as Akagi pouted a little.

"He bought weird stuff too." The upbeat man spoke, as he watched the screen.

"Like what?"

"Rice crackers and tea." Bandō read off, before he frowned. "Sorry, spicy rice crackers."

"Spicy? What the hell is that idiot thinking? He can't handle spicy foods." Yata scoffed, as he leaned forward to get a better look and set his hand on the top of the screen.

"That's because I'm trying to apologize." A voice spoke, as they all turned to find Chitose standing in the entrance of the crumbled building. A shopping bag in one hand, and the other shoved into the pocket of his jacket, as he nervously kept his gaze on them. Even when Yata growled and stood up in anger.

"You have some nerve! First you hurt Nekota, after we told you not to, and then you go and disappear for two weeks, before just showing up out of nowhere! The hell?!"

"It's not like you didn't know where I was." The man spoke, his gaze falling on Bandō's computer and the man closed it with a sigh.

"You seriously gave us hell, I hope you know that." The man spoke, as Akagi nodded. "it's hard enough trying to trace you without using cash."

"Guess I did something right for once." He joked slightly, as Eric frowned.

"So why did you bother coming back?" The blonde demanded, as the animal lover pulled out his phone and probably started a text for the womanizer's battler partner. "You tried so hard to avoid us."

"I was trying to find the courage to come back and explain myself." The brunette spoke, his grip on the bag tightening, and his gaze never wavering. "That and I was hoping Yata-chan wasn't here."

"Fat chance, slut." Yata scoffed, as the man gave a nervous smile, before his gaze fell on the strain. "Besides, Nekota's the one that gets to decide whether I'm kicking your ass or not."

A deathly silence fell through the air, as the brunette looked to the strain and harshly swallowed. It seeming to take everything the man had to move from his spot in the broken doorway, as he slowly moved toward him. The crinkling of the bag, and his footsteps, sounding through the air till he stopped a few feet from the younger and hesitantly held the bag out.

"I bought-"

The crackled of ice broke through the air as the bag fell to the ground and the others remained silent. Several ice pillars mere centimeters from the brunette's body, as a cut on his cheek started to bleed, and the bottle of tea rolled to rest against the man's foot. A package of spicy rice crackers still in the bag and wide chocolate brown eyes watching him wearily.

"I can't be bought." Nekota spoke, his tone cold, as the older harshly swallowed.

"I-I know. I just wanted to break the- uh- ice." He nervously spoke, as he glanced at a particular pillar that was far too close for comfort. "No pun in-"

"You're not funny."

Silence.

"This seemed so much easier in my head." The brunette spoke quietly, as his gaze moved to the teen. "Can you maybe get rid-"

"No."

"A-Alright."

"Today, please." Yata frowned, before Bandō smacked the vanguard in the back of the head. "Oi! The hell!"

"Shut up and let Nekota handle it."

A huff left the skateboarder, as he put his chin in his palm, and glared at the brunette to hurry up. Which earned him a cell phone in the back of the head, curiously of Eric.

"S-So I know sorry won't-"

"It won't."

"But I'm-"

"No you're not."

"No, I really am-"

"I doubt it."

Silence.

"What do I-?"

"Die." A frown fell over the brunette's once nervous face.

"Hey, I'm trying to-"

"Don't bother." In response the older glared at him. "You done?"

"Never." Came the determine response, gaining a frown from the younger, as he stood taller. "Because I love you and you never heard me say it!"

* * *

Scarlett: *sticks her tongue out* and you guys thought Chitose saw Nekota as Mari. Tsk tsk!

Nekota: *frowning* thats because you made them believe that.

Chitose: I certainly didn't see that coming. What do you call that? A plot twist on top of a plot twist?

Nekota: I have a few choice words for it, but nothing I'll say verbally. *ignores Chitose smirking* quit staring at me like that you pervert.

Scarlett: *chuckles* Anyway, sorry for the slightly late update. I know I usually post way earlier than this, but I was very busy today with my injured foot. So please excuse the lateness. On the bright side, you guys have a wonderful chapter and Chitose not only starts to confront Nekota, but denies Mari! Not to mention we get to see Nekota's powers in action! *beams* I know I talked about Nekota's powers before, but I changed the second ability to a simpler one, since the old one was too vast. So I apologize for that, but hopefully this is ok with you all. So I hope you all enjoy the chapter nonetheless.

* * *

 **Reviews Answered:**

 **Panda Master X:** *laughs at the review, ruffling your hair* you're so cute hun, lol, and Yes Chitose does love Nekota. Of course the idiot would, I made the route *winks, ignoring Nekota rolling his eyes* anyway, I hope I don't mess with your head too much with this second plot twist hun.

* * *

K and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to Furuashi Hideyuki, GoHands, and GoRA.

Nekota however belongs to me. If you wish to use him, please ask permission before using him.


	10. CA - AC Part 5- Chitose

HOMRA'S Black Cat

Multiroute Fanfiction

Choice CA – AC Part 5

Bonds and Innocence Route

"Like hell you did!" Yata yelled, as Nekota just stared at the man. "Quit making shit up!"

By now HOMRA's vanguard was making his way down the pile of rubble he had been sitting on, bat in hand. An angered look on his face, as he headed for them and Bandō rubbed a hand over his face in annoyance.

"I did!" Chitose yelled, as he looked at the strain and never once looked at the approaching skateboarder. "By the time I finished telling you, you were asleep."

"Bullshit!" Yata growled, as Eric got up from the crumbling wall and jumped down to walk toward them. "You're just trying to butter him up so you can hurt him again!"

"Bandō just said to leave them alone, Chihuahua." Eric spoke, as he easily caught the skateboarder and set a hand on his shoulder before he could get too close to the womanizer and cat strain. "Let them talk."

"Fuck off, dog!" Came the growled response, as the teen's arm was shoved away and enraged hazel eyes moved from the blonde to the brunette. The bat in his hand being pointed at the still trapped man. "He practically destroyed Nekota and I'd rather be stuck with Fushimi than let him get away with it! He deserves to get his ass kicked!"

"And you said that was Nekota's decision, so let him decide." The blonde spoke, as the skateboarder glared at the ex-gang pet. "Come sit down, Yata."

The moment the chestnut-haired teen's name left his lips everyone stared at the blonde in shock. An annoyed look on his face, but serious, before he grabbed the skateboarder's beanie and walked away twirling it around on his pointer finger.

" _Fine, then I'll keep this."_

"Oi! Give that back!" The older demanded, as he dropped his bat and followed after the younger. One hand trying to cover his ruffled hair, and the other clenched at his side. "Sōlt!"

The vanguard's yelling continued, as the blonde easily climbed back up on the crumbling wall beside his partner and held the hat just out of the older's reach. Something that pissed him off immensely, due to the height difference between the skateboarder and the wall, as he started swearing at the younger and Eric just smirked at the annoyed male and then to them.

It taking the strain a few seconds to realize Eric was distracting the vanguard so they could talk, and he looked to the older. A slightly amused look on his face, till he felt the younger's eyes on him and glanced toward him nervously.

"I really did say it." Chitose spoke, nervous, but serious.

"You didn't seem serious after you woke me up?" The strain shot back, as the brunette winced and looked to the ice pillar beside him.

"W-Well Mari was always a sensitive subject and I panicked when I saw your face." Came the nervous response, as the strain raised an eyebrow.

"You panicked?"

"I know that doesn't sound like me, but I really do like you and the last thing I wanted was to lose you because of- well, because of a girl I don't love anymore."

"Don't-?"

"I accidentally ran into her while I was trying to hide from the guys and…well I did find her cute, but she couldn't compare to you." Chitose spoke, as he looked to the strain. "I know it's stupid, but every second I talked to her I was thinking about you and how I could apologize properly so you'd understand. Then Mari told me that I should beg and never let you go…and then I felt like an asshole for hurting both of you, but Mari and I made up and went our separate ways."

A scoff left the younger, as he looked away with an annoyed and pissed expression.

"Like I'd believe that."

"We did! Mari means nothing to me!" Chitose yelled, as Eric and Yata stopped fooling around to look at them in surprise. Akagi, Bandō, and Fujishima quietly watching them. "I may have hurt her, but she knew I loved you before I even apologized to her and she respects that! Hell, I wouldn't have come back if I didn't love you!"

"You've been gone for two weeks!" Nekota suddenly yelled, as everyone flinched and a wall of ice suddenly came to life behind him before he could back up. "Two weeks!"

"I was afraid-"

"I had to live at the bar!"

"I didn't mean-"

"I had to learn to control my powers!"

"Wh-What?" By now the brunette was staring at him in shock as he glanced at the ice around him. "So these are-"

"I fell apart because of you." Came the teen's quiet response, as the womanizer turned to look at him and a regretful look fell over his face. "It hurt so much. I just wanted to make you happy and-"

"You did make me happy."

"You disappeared for two weeks!" Nekota yelled, as Chitose flinched. "Y-You're horrible."

"I know."

"I hate you."

"I do to."

"I-I wish you hadn't come back." Came the shaky response, as the brunette stared at him in shock, his eyes wide. "Why did you have to come back?"

By now the air around them had turned cold, as frost started to cover the ground. The teen feeling his shoulders starting to cake with ice, and Yata cursing from below Eric, before the sound of footsteps came toward them.

"Leaves them alone, Chihuahua."

"Like hell I am! Nekota will freeze himself to death if we leave him like that!" The vanguard yelled, his announcement making Chitose stiffen in front of him.

"Kouji?" Why did he sound so upset? He was hurt, not the brunette. He shouldn't sound like that.

The sound of HOMRA's signature flames coming to life filled the air, as steam glided through the air and a warm hand touched his cheek. The contact making the younger flinch, before the sound of cracking ice echoed in the strain's ear and a second hand joined the first. Yata protesting a few yards from them, as the crashing of ice sounded and the hands on his cheeks moved so arms could wrap around him. Something that had him jumping, before he noticed the signature black vest and maroon and pink plaid shirt. A sight that had him stiffening, and tears welling up in his eyes, as warmth covered him from head to toe in a gentle embrace of calming fire.

"Do whatever you want to me." Chitose spoke, as fingers wove into the strain's hair and a gentle, firm, hand rested on the middle of his back. "Freeze me, burn me, beat me, kill me. Whatever will make you happy, just please don't cry, Kouji. I love your smiling face and I want to see it again."

In the next moment heavy sobs filled the air, as the teen's knees weakened and the two of them ended up on the ground. The younger clinging to the older's vest, as he sobbed into his shoulder and let everything go. Something that had Yata and the others freezing, while a gentle hand ran through his hair lovingly. Each sweep and touch making each heave and sob worse, before his tired and sore body caught up with him. The fatigue slowing his sobs down, before an occasional sniffle echoed and Chitose's flames kept him warm. The brilliant magenta tinged flames caressing his once freezing body, as they danced and flickered around them. A sight he found mesmerizing, before he finally pulled himself together and wiped at his eyes.

"Nekota-" Yata started, before a soft grey haze came off the teen.

"Take off your shirt." He ordered, as the others looked at him in confusion.

The brunette thankfully not complaining, as he yanked the zipper on his vest down and shrugged it off. Each button on his plaid shirt coming next, before he pulled it off his person and set it on top of his vest. A calm look on his, even when the teen reached out to touch his chest, before he slowly relaxed.

"Turn off your powers." Came the command, as the fire extinguished the next moment. The younger glancing at the edges of HOMRA's insignia peeking out from below the man's boxers, right on his left hip where he remembered it being, before he glanced at the others. "He's going to need first-aid after this. Just enough so it won't cause severe damage."

A nod left the others, as Fujishima jumped off the wall to head out of the building and grab the first-aid kit off his bike. It taking several minutes for him to come back with the bag, and give the teen a nod, before he let out a deep breath and let himself transform. The change hurting less than he remembered from the last time, before he found himself tangled in his clothes and looking up at the brunette. A small smile on his face, as he carefully untangled him and rested him in his lap, the younger's clothes being set next to his.

"Go ahead, Kouji." Came the brunette's calm voice, as the teen turned cat nodded and his fur came alive in bright red fire.

Something that had everyone flinching, even the brunette in front of him, before the teen relaxed the blaze to a dull roar. Yata letting out a sigh of relief a little way a away from them, before blue eyes glided over the untouched skin on the others chest. Each sweep making the older increasingly nervous, before the cat sat up and set his front paws on the man's chest. A jolt reaching him under the pads, before he firmly rested his right paw on the man's chest, over his heart, and a sickening burning smell filled the air.

One that had the other's wincing, and Chitose biting down on his lower lip, as the brunette held his gaze on the strain. Pain shown clearly on his face, but love still visible, before he leaned down and pressed their foreheads together. An action that had the little cat's heart fluttering, before he pulled his paw away from the patch of burning skin and Fujishima headed toward them. The man quiet like normal, as he knelt down beside them and Chitose leaned back so the wound be accessible. An injury that was an extremely angry red, and starting to turn pink around the edges, and yellow in the center.

"Second degree burn." The animal lover spoke, as he opened the bag and pulled out the necessary items he needed.

"That's fine. I deserved it." Chitose spoke, as the fire around the teen faded and the brunette gave him a soft smile while he gently rubbed behind the teen's ear. "I deserved much worse."

A soft purr followed, as he curled up in the man's lap and Yata huffed in annoyance. Their vanguard most likely not as pleased with the punishment, but satisfied enough that he got punished at all, as his beanie fell on his head and he glanced up to find Eric beside him. The blonde smirking slightly down at him, as he flicked his forehead.

" _Told you Nekota could handle it, Chihuahua."_ In an instant pink dominated the teen's face and he glared at the other.

"Japanese, Sōlt! Japanese!"

* * *

"Do you realize how long we looked for you?!" Dewa yelled, as he glared at the brunette.

"Masa-"

"Two weeks!" The glasses wearing man interrupted, as he jabbed the man in the chest and he hissed. "Two fucking weeks you had me running around the city looking for you! I've been in ever nook and cranny in Shizume and for what? For you to shown up on your own and not even bothering to text or call me?!"

"M-Masa-"

"What if you got attacked, or mugged, or Yata really did get a hold of you and killed you?!"

"Oi!" The vanguard yelled in offense, as the womanizer's partner continued to jab him in the chest.

"I should beat you myself!"

"M-Masa, that really hurts." The brunette finally managed to get out, as the man blinked at him in confusion and looked at his finger resting right on his vest over his heart. "Can you move your finger?"

At that the glasses wearing man pulled his hand back and watched him as he unzipped his vest and unbuttoned his shirt halfway. A noise of pain leaving him, as he pulled his shirt to the side to reveal a gauze pad on the spot his friend had been jabbing and glanced at the blonde behind the bar.

"Can I get some ice, Kusanagi-san?" A nod left the bar owner, as he put ice into a plastic baggie for him and handed it to him. "Thanks."

"I thought they didn't-" Dewa started, as the brunette lightly chuckled.

"Yata and the others didn't, but Kouji did." He spoke, as he set the ice gently against the gauze and relaxed a little when the chill passed through the fabric and to his heated skin. His partner turning to glance at the strain sitting on the couch in front of the window and teaching Yata to speak English. "Don't be mad at him, Masa. I deserved it and he needed to pay me back for hurting him."

"He burned you."

"I deserved a lot worse and you know it."

"How bad is it?"

"Second degree burn." He responded, as a frown fell over the man's face. "Don't look at me like that. At least Yata-chan didn't get to me."

"Why burn you once, though? If he was that upset then-"

"He wanted to make sure I wouldn't forget." Chitose spoke, as he watched Nekota frown at their frustrated vanguard. It more than obvious their lesson was failing. "He left a permanent mark on me that I'll live with for the rest of my life like he had to live with the pain I caused him."

"So you didn't make up?"

"Not completely. At least not enough to be like before. We're pretty much just comrades, even thought we both love each other, we're not ready."

"He's not ready." His best friend corrected, as the brunette nodded and Nekota messed up Yata's hair the moment he recited the correct phrase in English. An excited look on the vanguard's face, as Nekota chuckled and lightly smiled. An expression he dearly missed. "So you're going to properly wait for him like a normal person?"

"I'm here for when he needs me, till then I wait." A nod left the man beside him, as he held out his hand to him. "What?"

"Wallet."

A confused look fell over the brunette's face as he dug into his pocket to produce the leather folding case. One his best friend took and flipped open, before pulling several cards out with practiced ease and headed it back to him.

"Masa-"

"No more bar hopping, then." Came the order, as the womanizer frowned. "You can drink at home like everyone else."

"You're horrible." Came the whine, before Yata excitedly stood up and let out a noise of excitement. Gibberish he didn't understand leaving his lips, as Nekota laughed and Eric frowned from across the room. English being swapped between Eric and Nekota, as Yata seemed to be concentrating really hard to understand them.

"I really wish I paid attention in English." Chitose sighed, as Kusanagi frowned at the three clansmen. "What are they saying?"

"Nekota is teaching Yata how to swear, since he learns that faster, and Eric is egging them on again."

"So the usual." The brunette chuckled, as he watched them and Yata pointed at the blonde while speaking English. That was till Eric snapped.

"Quit fucking around and teach him proper English!" The blonde yelled, as Nekota raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"I'm trying! It's not exactly easy!" Yata yelled back, as he glared at the blonde.

"Then actually use your brain! You have one, right?" Eric snapped back, as the cat strain stood up and pushed the skateboarder in the direction of their youngest clansmen.

"If it bothers you that much you teach him." Nekota spoke, as both clansmen shut up and the blonde and chestnut-haired teen stared at one another in shock. "You guys can stand each other for that long, right?"

"Like hell I can!" Yata yelled, as he looked at the strain and pointed to the blonde. "All he does is insult me every time I mess up!"

"I doubt I'll teach him any better, besides he has the attention span of a goldfish."

"Excuse me?!"

"Great, then have fun." The strain spoke, as he patted the skateboarder on the back and headed to the bar. Both teens watching him walk away in a stupor, till he sat down and they started arguing with one another again. "Can I have my medication and some water, Kusanagi-san?"

"Sure Nekota-kun." The blonde spoke, as he moved around to get the requested items and Kamamoto and Fujishima tried to pull the two teens apart. "Your ribs bothering you?"

"Transforming probably wasn't smart." Came the response, as he gratefully accepted the pill and glass of water.

"We told you to be careful." Kusanagi reprimanded, as the teen swallowed the medication with a bit of water. "Do you need to see a doctor?"

"No, it's not that bad. Just a little sore."

"Let us know if it does get worse."

"I will." A nod of acceptance to the response left the right hand man, before he returned to his previous task and Chitose watched the younger in regret.

"Sorry, Kouji." He spoke, as the strain turned to blink at him in response, before shaking his head.

"It's alright. I knew what I was doing."

"It's my fault you had to transform, though."

"It was my idea to use that type of punishment, not you, so don't worry about it."

"What did you do to him?" Dewa asked, as the teen raised an eyebrow at the man's slightly protective tone.

"Burned my paw print into him." Came the calm response, as the man sipped at his water.

"Paw print?"

"I transformed and used my paw like a brand." Still the teen spoke calmly, while his best friend's frown deepened. "Now he'll remember and won't leave me alone again."

Silence followed after, as Dewa stared at the teen in surprise and the teen watched the water in his glass with a blank look. One he used to avoid showing emotions, his deepest ones.

"Kouji-"

"He doesn't belong to you." Dewa snapped, as Chitose looked at his best friend in surprise and Nekota frowned at the man.

"I never said that."

"You 'branded' him."

"To remind him that-"

"You burned him."

"He hurt me."

Silence fell over the pair, as Kusanagi watched them wearily and Chitose nervously looked at the two of them.

"Masa-"

"That could get infected and it's right above his heart. He could die."

"My paws were clean and Kōsuke was right there with a first-aid kit. He was treated immediately after."

"Masa, just let it go please." Chitose spoke, as his best friend frowned at him.

"So you're fine with this? That he's permanently marked your body?" His battle partner demanded, as the brunette glanced away from the man. "He-"

"That's enough, Masa." He ordered, as the man next to him stiffened and stared at him in surprise.

"Chitose-"

"If I wasn't ok with this I would've done something." The womanizer continued, as the man frowned. "I told Kouji I'd take whatever punishment he saw fit, even if it meant killing me, so I'm ok with this. It'll heal and I'll be left with a scar, and I'm fine with that. So drop it."

Silence passed between the two of them, before a scoff left his friend and he left his seat at the bar. The man moving past Yata and Eric, who were still yelling insults at one another, in English if he was correct, as he left the bar and the door slammed behind him. The sound pulling the entire bar into silence, as Yata frowned at the door in annoyance.

"The hell is his problem?" The vanguard demanded, as Kusanagi sighed and glanced at the two teens. "What?"

"If you're going to argue do it outside." He ordered, as he leaned against his beloved bar. "If you wake up Mikoto I won't protect you this time."

A wince left both boys, before Chitose glanced toward the strain and felt his heart sink. Nekota's once annoyed, but calm, expression now nothing more than distress as he looked at the teen in worry and reached a hand out toward him.

"Kouji?" He quietly spoke, as the other flinched away from him and set his glass on the counter.

"I'm going to go get some fresh air." He muttered, before he headed upstairs and out of sight.

* * *

"Kouji?" Came Chitose's voice, from the doorway to the roof, as the teen stared out at the darkening sky and bright lights.

The air around him cold, but no frost or ice present on or around him, as footsteps carefully moved toward him. Each step making the teen curl into himself more, as the male stopped just beside him and looked down at him in worry.

"Can I sit next to you?" When he said nothing the man carefully sat next to him. "I'm sorry about Masa."

"He was right though." Came the quiet response, as he felt the older's eyes on him. "I permanently marked you, you're body, and I don't have the right to do that."

"I told you it was fine, Kouji. Hell, I said you could do whatever you wanted."

"But I marked something personal, and I can't take that back." He shakily replied, digging his fingers into his arms wrapped around his knees. "I shouldn't have done what I did. I should've done something different. I should've-"

"Kouji, breath!" Chitose ordered, as the man's hands suddenly grabbed his shoulders and shook him. A move that startled him, but brought him to the present enough to get him breathing again. "That's it. Just focus on breathing."

"Chitose-" He shakily started, before a finger wiped at the dampness he hadn't noticed before off his cheek.

"Who hurt you, before I did?" The womanizer quietly asked, as the teen harshly swallowed.

"A-A lot of people." Came the choked response, as tears filled his eyes and he felt himself being lifted into the man's lap. "A lot of humans."

"Did they leave scars?" Another nod. "Can I see?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Th-They're ugly." In response hands tilted his head up and kind brown eyes met his watery sapphire ones.

"No part of you is ugly, Kouji. You're perfect."

"I'm ugly." Came the sniffled response, as arms wrapped around him and held him close. "A-And I…you…I'm horrible."

"Let me see, Kouji." The man quietly requested, as the teen's illusion on himself slowly snapped.

The older's hand on his back slowly, and gently, sliding down to the edge of his shirt and under to caress his skin. The touches making him wince, before the fabric was gently slid up his skin. Each pull and tug dragging the fabric up his back, before the male suddenly stiffened and the teen buried his face into the older's chest. The warm fingers that touched his back nearly making him sob harder, as they traced lines across his flesh. Each graze making him tense, before the male's whole hand rested on his back as he held him tightly.

"You're still perfect."

"I'm ugly."

"Then we're both ugly." Chitose spoke, as the teen suddenly lifted his head up in fear the man was angry with him. "And so is Yata, Kamamoto, Akagi, Bandō, Dewa, Eric, Fuji-"

"Yo-You're all-"

"We all have scars, Kouji. Physically and mentally." He spoke, as he placed a hand over the spot the new burn was. "And this is just another one to add to the countless others I'll get in the future. The only difference is that this one is important, because you made it, and it means something very special."

"But I'm still-" He tried to protest, before hands cupped his cheeks and a soft kiss pressed against his lips. "Chitose…"

"I love you, Kouji and nothing will change that."

In response to the brunette's words tears welled up in his eyes and he scrubbed at his face. A smile making it's way onto the womanizer's face, as he let the teen's shirt fall back into place, and held him tightly.

"I love you, too, Yō."

* * *

Scarlett: *waves to the camera, back in her dorm* And here's your new chapter everyone! *beams*

Nekota: *sitting on the couch next to her, frowning* An hour before midnight

Chitose: *smirks, wrapping an arm around Nekota* If you were that bored I could've entertained you, Kouji

Nekota: *frowns at the man* I may have just forgiven you, but that's not happening for awhile. Not as long as Yata says so *smirks when the womanizer flinches*

Scarlett: *chuckles, smiling at the camera* Anyway! Here's the new chapter for you all! Nekota has forgive Chitose, with a burning price, Dewa is mad at both Nekota and Chitose, Eric and Yata still aren't getting along, and Nekota and Chitose had a somewhat fluffy scene with a kiss! *beams, before winking* But don't ready yourself to step off the ride just yet, my wonderful readers. We still got one chapter before the ending choices and this is just the calm before the storm! So get ready for the hurricane! *beams*

Nekota: *frowning at her* Are you full of puns today, or-

Chitose: She's not really awake right now. *pokes her and yelps when she smacks him, frowning*

Nekota: Ah, that explains it.

Scarlett: *turns to the camera* anyway, for the meantime, HOMRA's Black Cat will continue to update on Saturdays, instead of returning to Fridays, because I don't know how school, assignments, and my current secret project is going to work, so bear with me till I figure everything out. Until then *bows* Please enjoy your new chapter!

* * *

 **Reviews Answered:**

 **Panda Master X:** *giggles* of course you're cute, hun. You're my cute little fan.*reads review, before chuckling* I don't know, hun. I'm known for my wonderful plot twists and cliffhangers. You think you can anticipate my next move? *beams innocently, while Nekota frowns, reading review* Hell yeah Chitose deserved part of all this hate. His past life style had this all set up to go very wrong for him, so it was a matter of time before it got him into a crap load of trouble like he ended up in with Maria in K Memories of Red. *shrugs* And it's a simple card I was waiting patiently to play. *reads the rest of review, smirking and waving* Enjoy the chapter hun and let me know how I did. *winks*

 **RainStorm2122:** *rubs the back of her head* Yeah, sorry for the shortness. I wanted to make the last chapter longer but I simply ran out of time, so I apologize, but I made this chapter a little longer as an apology. I've just been extremely busy with my sprained toe, moving back into college, and I went to Ohayocon yesterday. So my mind wasn't really on the fic till today. Nonetheless, I hope this fits your expectations.

 **lokithehotty** : *nervously laughs* sorry hun, the way the chapters are set up aren't complete and I don't move the whole set of chapter to where they really go till I finish the route. That way everyone who wants to review can. So I apologize for that. Nonetheless, I'm glad you like the fic *beams* and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well *bows*

* * *

K and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to Furuashi Hideyuki, GoHands, and GoRA.

Nekota however belongs to me. If you wish to use him, please ask permission before using him.


	11. CA - AC Part 6- Chitose

HOMRA'S Black Cat

Multiroute Fanfiction

Choice CA – AC Part 6

Bonds and Innocence Route

 **A Week Later**

" _Skateboard."_

" _Skwtebwrd."_

" _Skateboard."_

" _Skwate-_ oh fuck this!" Yata yelled, as Nekota rolled his eyes at the vanguard getting off the couch and throwing a cushion across the room. "I don't wanna learn this crap anymore!"

"You said you wanted to learn." The strain pointed out, making the skateboarder huff in annoyance. "Why did you want to learn anyway?"

In an instant the older's face turned pink, the teen looking away in embarrassment.

"Because I…Because that stupid…Because I want to swear at the stupid dog in his own language!" He finally managed to decide, which only made the strain smirk at his reaction. "He's always making fun of me and calling me a Chihuahua!"

"He might be like that because you made fun of him first." Nekota pointed out, as Yata blinked at him. "At least that's what Fujishima told me."

"I didn't- I never…" The rest of his words faded, a frown falling over his face, while he looked to the side. "Alright, so maybe I did a little."

At that the strain gestured to him. "And there is your problem. You started it first, so like five year olds the two of you started a stupid name calling game."

"Oi!"

"Just pointing out the obvious." He shrugged, as the vanguard huffed and plopped down beside him. "Maybe if you talk to him like a normal person he won't be so hostile."

"Like you're one to talk. When's the last time you talked to Chitose?" He challenged, making the younger frown slightly. Said womanizer currently sitting at the bar, alone, trying to properly tend to his burn while Dewa sat with Bandō and Akagi. The trio messing with their computer. "You forgive him or not?"

"I did."

"Then go talk to him."

"I thought you hated him?" The strain frowned, getting a shrug from the other.

"To be honest he does this all the time, but it was only personal because he hurt you." Came the reply, as the skateboarder fiddled with the sweatshirt tied around his waist. "If it wasn't for that we would've scolded him and let it go, but since it was someone in the clan he deserved to get the snot beat out of him."

"Then maybe you should've handled it." Nekota quietly muttered, gaining the older's attention in the process. The younger watching the brunette struggling to apply ointment to the burn, which was red and pink at this point, while turning down help from Kusanagi. "It would've been better then what I did."

"Doubt it." Yata scoffed, causing the teen to look at him and find the skateboarder leaning back into the couch. "I would've beaten him so badly he'd end up in the hospital for awhile. Last time it took a month for him to recover enough to get out, and for the shit he pulled this time I would've put him in there for two."

A heavy wince left the strain, before the skateboarder frowned at the womanizers attempted to treat his injury and sighed.

"Go help him."

"Hell no." Nekota frowned, getting one in turn.

"Why the hell not?"

"He can learn to treat himself."

"So you're a scaredy cat?"

"Fuck no." Came the growl, as the older smirked.

"Don't know. It sounds like you are one to me."

"Says the guy who's learning English so he can 'swear' at Eric."

"It's a very viable reason!"

"Sure it is."

"You're one to talk! You avoided him since last week."

"So have you."

"Like hell I have! I-"

"Say that in English." Nekota lightly teased, before the vanguard's face turned red and he suddenly put the strain in a headlock. "Yata!"

"You say it in English!" He yelled in frustration, while messing up the teen's hair. The others glancing toward them, but their gazes never lasting long, as they either rolled their eyes or shook their heads at them. The pair of them soon ending up in a small laughing fit. _"Asshole."_

" _Jerk."_ Nekota returned, the moment they caught their breaths, before smiling at one another and bumping fists.

An action that had slowly become common between them, during the time Chitose was on the run, while the two of them got close. Through their countless training sessions, small missions, and collective clan dinners the pair had slowly got used to one another. Their relationship as clansmen turning into one of close friends, and practically brothers, as the strain created slight mischief with the vanguard and the skateboarder in turn hung out with him around the bar or on the roof. An occurrence no on bothered to mention, not even Kamamoto, who was Yata's battling partner, and their brotherly relationship faded into the background like an everyday occurrence. Something he actually enjoyed.

"Oi, he's staring." Yata whispered, pointing a finger as the teen turned to find Chitose watching them. The moment their eyes met being the moment the brunette looked back at what he was previously doing and Nekota blinked at him. "He's been doing that a lot lately."

"Creepy."

"You seriously haven't noticed?"

"Why would I? I don't exactly look for people staring at me for a hobby." He pointed out, making the other frown.

"You're impossible." A hum in question left the strain in response, causing the skateboarder to frown. "Are you stupid? You both like each other and he's watching you. Not to mention you've been ignoring him. Just go talk to him already. Watching you two make me nauseous."

"And watching you and Eric struggle makes me want to gag as well." He immediately replied with, before he noticed Yata stiffen beside him and winced. "Ops."

"He likes me?" The way the skateboarder's voice came out seemed so lost. Almost as if he wanted to believe the younger's words, but his brain wouldn't allow him to. Yet it wasn't like he could lie to the vanguard, not now at least.

"Why do you think he teases you so much?" The strain spoke; looking toward the other and finding the vanguards face pink. "And he had a reason to get mad at us for screwing around while teaching you English. He-"

"Was happy I was learning and then he got mad cause he thought I was making fun of him again." Yata finished, yanking his beanie over his face in embarrassment. "God damn it."

Quietly the younger patted the other on the shoulder and the bell above the door rang. Yata pulling his beanie back down in time to see Eric and Fujishima walk in, a few scrapes and bruises on their person, as the animal lover stopped at the bar and handed the mission paper back to Kusanagi. The pair starting up a conversation up about what happened, while Eric stood quietly beside him.

"Well, go talk to him." Nekota spoke, causing the older to look at him in slight horror. "The faster you do the quicker you get it over with."

In an instant the pink flush over the teen's cheeks faded and he gave the younger a serious look.

"Only if you talk to Chitose." Came the compromise, as he winced.

"Fine." He sighed, the pair bumping firsts before Yata got up and nervously walked over to the blonde.

The skateboarder so obvious it nearly killed him from his spot on the couch, as he watched the vanguard stumble and choke on every word that came out of his mouth. Eric raising an eyebrow in slight amusement, before his eyebrows furrowed and he tapped Fujishima on the shoulder. A few words leaving the pair, before the blonde and Yata headed for the door to the bar. A pointed look being sent to him by the chestnut-haired teen, as the strain sighed and got up the moment the duo left the bar.

A dreaded feeling settling in the teen's belly as he moved to the bar, before he casually sat next to the still struggling brunette and frowned at him. The ointment a slathered mess on his fingers and chest, while he struggled with the gauze pad and tape with the remaining clean fingers. Something that hadn't looked so pathetic till now.

"Give me those." Nekota ordered, causing the other man to jump, as their eyes met and brown eyes blinked at him.

"Kouji?" He spoke stupidly, causing the teen to frown and yank the first-aid supplies out of his fingers. "I've got it."

"You obviously don't. Just stay still."

A hesitant nod left the male, while the younger reached out and fixed the chaotic ointment on his injury. The burn slightly indented into his flesh, and flaring an angry red and pink, while the center seemed to be void of any further damage. Something that eased his fears slightly while he evenly spread the cream and wiped his fingers onto a napkin. The gauze pad being set over top of it with one hand, while the younger used the other and his teeth to rip the tape and apply it to the older so the pad would stay in place. The entire procedure taking a few minutes, before he finished and handed the man a napkin to clean his own fingers with.

"Thank you, Kouji." Chitose spoke, as he cleaned the ointment off his hands and lightly smiled. A hum was all that left the younger, while Fujishima finished his report and headed to a booth to wait for Eric. Kusanagi going back to readying the bar for tonight's normal hours. "So, how have you been?"

God this was awkward.

"I've been alright. My ribs barely hurt anymore." He offered, the brunette nodding.

"That's good."

"How's your injury?" The strain asked, his voice a little tense, and the older smiled at him.

"A little sore, but only when I touch or bump it. Otherwise I don't feel it." A nod was all he could give, while Chitose watched Dewa point to something on the computer the trio in front of it were trying to figure out. "Masa won't talk to me."

"Since yesterday or-"

"Since we argued." A wince left the teen as he remembered the last time he was near the pair and pulled at his shirt.

"Sorry, that'd be my fault."

"I think we're both at fault." Chitose corrected, sighing while he leaned back in the barstool. "Besides, I'll need to talk to him eventually."

"Why haven't you?"

"The same reason you haven't talked to me." The brunette spoke, as the strain looked away with a frown.

"I wasn't avoiding you."

"Then what do you call the past week?"

"I was teaching Yata English." A small smirk fell over the man's face and the strain sent him a minor glare. "Quit looking at me like that, staring pervert."

"S-Staring pervert?" Came the shocked reply, as the strain refused to look at him.

"Yata said you've been watching me, pervert."

"I was not!"

"Could've fooled me." Beside him Chitose struggled for a retort, while the strain stared at the counter. The teen's shoulders slowly slumping till the older looking at him in confusion and the younger messed up his hair. "What are we doing?"

"Uh…talking? Well, we're kind of arguing, but-"

"That's not what I mean." A look of realization fell over the man, before he rested a hand on his shoulder and softly smiled. "I feel like one of those stupid school girls in all those animes Yata and Kamamoto watch when they get bored."

"Seriously, Yata watches anime?"

"They wanted me to watch some since I've never seen one." He spoke with an eyeroll, while Chitose chuckled. "Oh shut up, you perv. You've got nothing better to do then stare at me."

"Well you wouldn't talk to me till now and Masa is ignoring me." Came the shrugged response, till the man noticed his shirt was still unbuttoned and busied himself with the task. "Besides, I'm here till you need me."

The statement made the teen freeze, till he turned to the other and blinked at him stupidly.

"You haven't gone bar hopping, or picked up girls?" A shake of the head was the brunette's response.

"I love you, and only you. Sure girls are cute, but there's no point going out and trying to pick one up. They don't compare to you." In an instant the strain's face turned pink and he glanced away with an insult, something that made Chitose smile. "Besides, to be honest, I enjoyed our date that day way more than I've ever enjoyed hanging out with a girl in a bar."

"Not you're making shit up." Nekota grumbled.

"I wish I was, but I really do mean it." Slowly the teen looked over to see a loving look on the man's face. One he hadn't seen since the night they had sex. Something that had the younger blushing almost instantly. "I fell in love with you the moment you smiled."

"I-Idiot, P-per-verted, w-woman-" The teen tried to speak, between his embarrassment and fluttering heart, before hands cupped his cheeks and lips met his. Blue eyes widening in seconds, the bar quieting, and the man's fingers caressing his ears, before he pulled away moments later and gave him a loving smile. "C-Chi-"

"I love you, Kouji. So no running away and ignoring me this time." He teased with a small wink; before the teen's face turned bright red and he smacked the older on the top of the head. "Ouch-"

"Perverted idiot!"

* * *

The ring of the bell above the bar door rang, before footsteps clattered into the night and a soft sight met the air. A quick glance to the right revealing the man he came out to speak to, as he dug into his own pocket and pulled out a box of cigarettes.

"Got a light?" Chitose asked, while he pulled out a cancer stick and dark eyes glanced at him.

"You lose your lighter again?"

"Yep." An annoyed sigh left the man, before he pulled out a simple, cheap, lighter and flicked it to ignite the flame and the brunette's cigarette. "Thank you."

A hum left the dark-haired male and Chitose took a drag of his cigarette.

"So-"

"Cut the crap, Chitose. We both know you had a cigarette two hours ago and you don't need another." Dewa cut off, as the womanizer sighed and glanced at the rolled up tobacco between his fingers. "So what do you want?"

"To say sorry." The brunette spoke, as his battling partner looked at him. "Kouji and me both are. Me because I'm terrible as always for making you worry, and Kouji for burning me."

"Why isn't he out here himself?" Came the challenge, making the brunette chuckle.

"I asked him a similar question and he told me he'd only make you angrier." He spoke, as he best friend frowned. "See, you're angry at me for just mentioning him."

"You're both idiots."

"We know that, but Kouji was super angry at me and I was a scardey cat. So we can't help it. I couldn't lose him and he was afraid to get hurt again."

"So he burned you."

"We're not perfect, alright?" Chitose huffed, making his battling partner roll his eyes. "Besides. I didn't just hurt Mari and Kouji, did I?"

The silence he had been waiting for fell over them as wide, dark, eyes stared down at the sidewalk. His best friend as stiff as a board, and his stillness almost making the brunette think he wasn't breathing, before Dewa wet his lips and forced his body to relax.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Chitose." He spoke, while the womanizer smiled at him and twirled the burning cigarette between his fingers.

"Come on, Masa, don't play dumb on me. I know I hit a nerve. You just stiffened." In response the male frowned at him.

"That cat strain is playing mind tricks on you again."

"Denial." The brunette spoke in a song-like tone, before taking his best friend's hand and setting his cigarette between his fingers. "Honestly, Masa, I thought you'd be trickier than this. You've watched me flirt enough."

"Chitose. quit it. If Nekota-"

"Kouji already knows what I'm doing. He said he didn't care." The womanizer interrupted, as he glanced down at the shaking hand in his own. "Masa…"

"Go ahead, laugh." The man quietly spoke, his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth drawn into a thin line. "This has to be somewhat funny to you."

A shake of the head left the brunette, as he smiled.

"I'm not laughing, Masa. Why would I? You're my best friend."

"Who likes you." The other man added, before Chitose's smile grew. "What?"

"Got you to say it." He lightly teased, receiving a glare instantly. "Don't be upset, Masa."

"You're making fun of me." Came the harsh snap, before the brunette stepped into the darker-haired man's space and he stiffened. "Chitose-"

A soft peck was place on the man's lips, before he stepped back and softly smiled, his best friend frozen against the wall.

"I'd never make fun of you, Masa. You're an irreplaceable friend and I feel terrible for hurting you for so long. So I'm trying to apologize." He spoke, as he watched the man harshly swallow and his fingers twitch. Almost as if he wanted to reach out and touch him, but wouldn't allow himself to. "Go ahead, Masa."

The way those dark eyes widened further made his chest ache slightly, but not in a loving sense. No, it hurt to see this man, his best friend, look like this and now know he had been like this for a few years. Dewa would do anything for him and he never once tried to repay the man back for his kindness and ignored love.

"B-but Nekota-"

"He told me to do what I had to." He replied, as his best friend's eyebrows furrowed slightly and he bit his lip. "So I'll do what I want."

"Y-You're an idiot." Dewa muttered, making the brunette smile.

"I know, Masaomi."

In seconds hands grabbed his face and yanked him toward the glasses wearing man, the cigeratte hitting the cement, and lips smashing against the brunette's before he could even blink. The kiss passionate, for just their lips pressing together, as shaking fingers held tight to his cheeks and jaw. Each twitch and jolt only showing how scared his best friend was, before the womanizer smiled and gently placed a hand over one of the shaking ones. The contact causing Dewa to jump, and quickly pull away, while he harshly swallowed and glanced at the burning cigarette beside their feet.

"Masa?"

"I'm alright." Came the delayed response, making the younger man smile. "Let's forget this happened, alright?"

"You won't forget it, but if it'll make you happy." Chitose replied, as he moved his foot to snuff out the burning cancer stick. "Do you regret it?"

"P-partially."

"Then I'll have to find a nice guy to hook you up with." In an instant a heavy frown fell over the older's face.

"Please don't. I've seen your tastes and I'm not impressed."

"But Masa~!" Chitose whined, as the man moved past him to the front door.

"I'll be fine, Chitose." Dewa spoke seriously, causing the brunette to blink at the content expression on his face in surprise. "Let's get inside. It's getting chilly out here."

"S-Sure."

* * *

" _Skateboard."_

" _Skwteboard."_

" _Skate-board."_

" _Skateboard."_

"There you go."

" _YES!"_ The triumphant cry of the vanguard had most of them rolling their eyes, while Nekota lightly chuckled. Yata currently celebrating over his new achievement, and repeating the new word he learned over and over again, as Eric frowned on the couch beside him. The blonde looking very unamused on the outside, but he could tell Eric was pleased with the skateboarder. "Teach me something else!"

"If I teach you anymore your head will explode." Eric teased, just as Yata's face turned red.

"Like hell it will! Quit being stingy and teach me something else!"

"They're going to get into another cussing match." Chitose spoke, as the strain glanced beside him to see the brunette watching the pair with a cigarette between his lips. "You think it'll be in Japanese or English?"

"English." Nekota called, just as the two started yelling at each other in English.

" _Fucking jerk!"_

" _Stupid ass Chihuahua_."

" _Say it again, asshole!"_

"I win." The strain chuckled, as the brunette huffed in annoyance.

"I wish you hadn't taught him to swear in English. It's so hard to argue back, because I can't understand him half the time."

"I could teach you, you know." He spoke, causing the man to stare at him and then suddenly smirk. "No, I'm not dressing up in a teacher get up and doing perverted shit to you. So don't bother asking me, you perv."

A whine left the ex-womanizer, while Dewa rolled his eyes from beside them, and Kusanagi stepped into the room holding a sheet of paper. Something they were all familiar with, as they slowly quieted and waited for the man's announcement. An announcement that took longer than normal to start as the man set the paper on the desk and let out a deep breath.

"I just received a call for a mission." He started, his tone gaining their king's attention as he sat up and frowned at the bar owner.

"Is it bad?" Akagi asked from beside Bandō and Fujishima.

"As bad as it could be. We've got a gang war on our hands." Kusanagi announced, making the others stiffen. Chitose wincing heavily beside him, as he set his cigarette down in the ash tray. "From what I've gathered the Ruby Wolves and Death Riders are having territory issues again and the violence has reached a threatening level."

"When you mean threatening, how bad is it?" Fujishima questioned, the blonde's eyebrows furrowed and a troubling look feel over his face.

"So far a good dozen or more have been killed already and the bodies are piling up."

Silence filled the bar, as the others either frowned or looked horrified by the sheer number.

"Then what are we going to do?" Yata asked, a heavy frown on his face. "All we'll do is make it worse. Shouldn't Scepter Four handle it?"

"They've tried to, but several of their members were injured and they retreated before anyone died." The blonde replied, as the skateboarder stared at him in shock. The others just as surprised as he was. "Therefore I'm not going to force anyone to take the mission, as I'm personally not for it, but the longer this gang war goes on the more likely a civilian is going to get hurt in the cross fire."

Silence fell over the room, before the red king got up from his prized couch and headed for the bar. All eyes focused on him in an instant, as the man stopped infront of the bar owner and took the paper from him. Amber eyes reading over the paper, and narrowing, before he set it down and everyone waited.

"How many are injured?" The king asked, as the blonde blinked at him before composing himself.

"Four."

"Serious injuries?"

"Two. One was shot and the other was gashed pretty bad."

Silence.

"How long before it gets out of hand?"

"From the information I gathered, not long." Came the response, causing the king to pull the paper off the bar.

Yata and a few others instantly on their feet the moment the man pocketed the paper.

"Mikoto-san, you can't go by yourself!" Yata yelled, which in turn caused the strain to frown.

"Yata's right. You'll be walking right into a war zone completely unguarded." Bandō spoke, as Akagi nodded.

"We can't let you go by yourself."

"You're all staying here, that's an order." Mikoto commanded, as even the blonde bar owner looked at him in worry and Anna looked terrified. "It's nothing I can't handle."

"King." Totsuka quietly spoke, the hobbyist standing to place a hand on the man's shoulder. "Think about this for a moment, please. You're being a little irrational."

"I'll be fine, Tatara." A soft smile appeared on the hobbyist's face, as he squeezed the king's shoulder.

"No one is going to die if they come with you." The brunette spoke. "And if it really bothers you I'll stay here with Anna and anyone else who isn't strong enough."

"I never said that."

"You don't have to." Came the simple reply, before he turned to everyone else and softly smiled. "Who wanted to go?"

Silence fell over the bar for a few moments, before Yata was the first to stand. The vanguard standing proudly, and his gaze glued to the paper.

"I'll go."

"If Yata-san is going I'll go." Kamamoto spoke as he stood.

"I'll go as well." Bandō imputed, while Akagi nodded.

"Me too!" He announced, getting a frown from the male beside him.

"No, you're staying here. You're not strong enough."

"But, San-chan-!"

"I agree with Bandō." Kōsuke spoke, causing the upbeat man to frown while the animal lover looked to Eric. "You should stay here, too."

"Just don't get yourself killed."

"We'll go as well." Dewa announced, setting a hand on Chitose's shoulder and making him wince slightly.

"Masa-"

"You're capable enough, so don't argue." A heavy sigh left the man, as Nekota looked around at all the people going and felt his chest contract.

They knew they could die going into this, yet they were doing it because they could. Because if they didn't no one would, and what would follow would hurt countless others.

"I'll go." Nekota announced, the moment the hobbyist opened his mouth to speak, and all eyes fell on him. Wide, shocked, eyes all around the room till Yata snapped out of it and frowned.

"Hell, no! You may have control of your powers, but you've never been in a gang war, Nekota. It's not like a mission." The vanguard spoke, causing a few others to nod in agreement.

"I'll never be able to go on one, because I've never been to one then." He easily countered, making the skateboarder frown. "Besides, we've had guns pulled on us before on missions. The only difference is now many people will have them and-"

"You let him on a mission like that?!" Kusanagi suddenly scolded the teen, as Yata flinched.

"I didn't think they'd have guns!"

"There as more than one?!"

"Kouji…"Chitose spoke, causing the teen to turn to him. "I don't think-"

"If everyone gets to put themselves in danger, than I should be able to as well." The strain countered. "You've all done so much for me and this is the least I can do to try and repay it."

"You could die, though." The womanizer spoke with a frown. "I can't let you put your life on the line like that."

"And you can?" The question caused the other to quiet and his fingers to tighten into the fabric of his pants.

"Let him go." Mikoto spoke, causing the others to either frown or sigh.

"Mikoto." Kusanagi tried to reason, before the king frowned at him and he gave in. "Fine. Everyone who is going get geared up. You've got two hours, before we leave."

* * *

"I don't need a weapon."

"Like hell you do, just take the god damn thing."

"I don't need one. I have my powers."

An annoyed groan sounded from across the bar, as Chitose watched Nekota and Yata argue. Their vanguard trying to hand the strain his spare bat and the younger downright refusing. All while Eric watched them in slight amusement and Dewa frowned beside him.

"For someone who wants to go he's being difficult." His best friend spoke, making Chitose chuckle.

"True, but I think Kouji has a reason." He replied, just as their king came down the stairs and everyone who was attending the mission stood.

"Lets get going." He sighed, moving toward the door.

The others following, and to their bikes and vehicles, while Yata threw down his board and managed to get Nekota to take his spare bat. Kamamoto and Bandō already sharing a bike, as well as Kōsuke and his best friend, while him and the cat strain were forced to climb into the back of Kusanagi's car with their King. Something that made the brunette inwardly wince, before Kouji sat beside him and closed the door. The display in the right hand man's car activating their COM channel.

"Everyone stay together, and no getting ahead of yourself Yata." The blonde ordered, starting up the car and getting a complaint from the vanguard. "Move out."

"Right!" Came everyone's agreement, before Kōsuke and Kamamoto pulled out ahead of them. Yata holding onto the back of his battling partner's bike, while Kusanagi followed behind them. All while Nekota sat beside him and rolled the end of the bat around between his feet, a frown on his face.

"You should be armed, you know?" Chitose decided to speak, causing the teen to turn and raise an eyebrow at him till he saw the metal pipe sitting beside the brunette. The object longer than the teen's bat. "You'll need it for close combat."

"No one is going to get close enough to me for that." Was the reply he received, before the younger looked back down at the bat. "Yata's just worrying over me."

"You two have gotten pretty close."

In response Nekota turned and studied him, before frowning.

"Well yeah, he's practically like a brother to me. Don't go making up shit in your head that isn't real."

"I never-"

"Your face says it all." Silence fell over them, while Kusanagi glanced at them from the rear-view mirror, and the strain glanced away as a pink blush fell over his cheeks. "Besides, you know I love you idiot."

"Kouji…"Chitose spoke in surprise, before kissing noises echoed through the car and both boys jumped while Kusanagi sighed.

"Nekota and Chitose sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G~!" Yata sang, Kamamoto trying to get him to be quiet, while Bandō complained at the vanguard. "You guys making out in the back seat?"

"Yata!" Chitose and Nekota yelled at the same time, getting the vanguard to laugh.

"Oh, come on! The COM was open and we could all hear you. How do you expect me to not comment?"

"I thought Eric told you to behave." Fujishima suddenly spoke, successfully shutting up the vanguard and Chitose whistled.

"Damn he whipped you fast, Yata."

"Shut up or I'll kick your ass when we get there." Came the skateboarder's threat, the lot of them coming into a more abandoned side of town.

"All of you cool it." Kusanagi demanded, gaining silence. "Focus on the mission. We don't need slip ups."

"Fine." Both the brunette and chestnut-haired boys huffed.

"Yata, break off from here and scout ahead. Don't engage till I or Mikoto order it." The right hand man ordered, while slowing the car to a stop, and the skateboarder shot off down the street. Kamamoto and Fujishima parking their bikes on the side of the road in front of the man's car. "We'll move on foot from here."

A few words of confirmation left the others while the brunette got out of the car with the strain, Nekota reluctantly holding the bat Yata gave him, while the lot of them gathered in front of the blonde and their king.

"Since there's an even amount of you I want you to stay in pairs." Kusanagi spoke, looking to each one of them. "Bandō, Kamamoto, you two stay together. Dewa, Fujishima, you're a pair, and Nekota and Chitose you two will work together in this battle."

"You sure that's a good idea?" His best friend questioned, frowning. "Nekota and Chitose have never fought together and their feelings for each other may get in the way."

"I'm not a love sick school girl, I can keep myself focused." Nekota frowned.

"I'm just saying it'd be better if you paired with someone different who has seen you train with Yata and knows how you fight. You'll both be going in blind otherwise."

"You got a partner for me then, smart ass?" The strain challenged, as Fujishima raised a hand.

"I've seen most of your practice sessions with Yata." The animal lover spoke, getting a frown from the strain who then turned and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

The brunette almost asking him what was wrong, before he realized the younger wanted him to back him up and he winced at the decision. I mean sure he could back up Nekota, but then Dewa would be pissed and he'd have to try and fight beside the teen without screw-ups. Something that was near impossible since he'd never seen Nekota fight before, and because of the huge war they were about to step into.

Yet if he didn't back up Nekota, and agreed with his best friend, the strain was going to be pissed at him again for who knows how long. Then him and Dewa would fight like always, and Nekota and Fujishima could hold their own. Yet the last thing he wanted was the strain mad at him. The last time had been enough of a lesson.

"Chitose?" Dewa pressed, now frowning at him and waiting for an answer, while Nekota crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you think?"

CC.) Agree with Dewa

CD.) Agree with Nekota

* * *

Scarlett: *happily waves to the camera* hey everyone! Here's your longer chapter, as promised from my last update video! *beams*

Nekota: *frowning at the choices* Why the hell does Chitose get to choose? Kamamoto chose in the last route.

Chitose: *looking at the notebook with him, arm wrapped around his shoulders* Might be because this is an A side route and not B

Nekota: Huh? *flips through the notebook*

Chitose: She also used the gang war idea for our route, that was in Yata's route *laughs when Nekota scrambles to grab one of the tabbed notebooks on the coffee table to flip through*

Scarlett: *messes up Nekota's hair, smiling* anyway, we've reached our crossroad for Chitose's route and it's time for you guys to make a choice! Will Chitose pair up with Dewa or Nekota for the approaching Ruby Wolves and Death Rider's gang war? Choose carefully, because one leads to a good ending and the other leads to a bad ending! So be sure to either cast your vote via Review or on the poll on my profile page! *bows* until then, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **Reviews Answered:**

 **Panda Master X:** *rubs the back of her head, lightly laughing* yeah, I wasn't too sure on Chitose's punishment either. I was gunna have Nekota just beat the shit out of him, but then he'd be no better than Yata and he'd end up stuck in the hospital, which in turn would defeat the purpose of this route matching up with the time frame Yata's route took to get to the gang war so...I had to pick something else. And after realizing beating/injuring him, besides some type of burn, would hinder him in the fight I dropped the 'beating' idea and went with burning. *huffs, scratching at her cheek* but it's still mean of me to do that to him. I cringed a little when I wrote it, but it's kind of romantic in a small sense. Nekota's paw print is part of him, so Nekota will always be apart of him heart and soul...stupid and cheesy, but still mean yeah *reads review, chuckling* welp, you caught that idea before I got to write it. Yep, Dewa likes Chitose in this side route, and we got a cute scene with them in this chapter. Nice precatch, hun. *reads the rest, sighing* yeah, Nekota was a bit emotional, but I didn't realize it till you commented on it. To be honest, when I wrote the final scene with them on the roof, I wanted to show Nekota's raw side and delve a bit deeper into his past a bit. As yah know each route touches on a different part of his past, before Yata found him, so if you read all the routes you get a clear picture on who Nekota is before HOMRA became a part of his life. *rubs the back of her head* so the whole emotional scene was part of it, and will be explained a bit further on Chitose's B side route, where we'll find out how he got those scars. But that's for another time *beams* so until then please enjoy the chapter hun!

* * *

K and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to Furuashi Hideyuki, GoHands, and GoRA.

Nekota however belongs to me. If you wish to use him, please ask permission before using him.


	12. CA - AC CC Ending - Chitose

HOMRA'S Black Cat

Multiroute Fanfiction

Choice CA – AC – CC – Agree with Dewa

Bonds and Innocence Route

"I'll go with Dewa." Chitose spoke, instantly gaining an angry glare from the cat strain.

The teen's skin covered in a dangerous light grey haze, till Fujishima set a hand on the younger's shoulder and blue eyes snapped toward the animal lover with a small jolt.

"Take good care of me." He spoke, making the teen give him a small grumbled response in return.

A reply that had almost all of them relaxing, due to the quiet member's quick actions, before Kusanagi sighed and gestured them to follow as he pulled out his phone and activated their COM channel. The others quickly following, while Fujishima kept the younger busy with showing him how their COM channel worked through their phones.

"How's it looking, Yata-chan?" The bar owner asked, moving toward the war zone.

" _It's getting pretty intense over here. They're not letting up on each other."_

"How about artillery?"

" _I've seen a pipe, few bats, and a ton of knives. The higher ups have guns and the bullets are ripping through people like paper."_

"How many are there?"

" _I'd say at least a dozen."_

"Be careful, they're designed to rip through auras." Mikoto spoke, gaining a nod from the others and an agreement from the vanguard. "Keep your guard up and stay away from them. My aura may handle them, but yours won't."

" _Of course, King."_ The skateboarder spoke, before a gunshot echoed in the background and he cursed.

"Yata-?"

" _One shot at me. I gotta find a new hiding spot."_ Came the quick reply, the sound of his skateboarder hitting the cement reaching them. _"Take the right entrance and it'll give you guys the right amount of cover."_

"Alright, be careful." Kusanagi ordered, before he turned to them. "Lets move out."

A chorus of agreements moved around them, before the blonde and their King took the lead. Dewa moving to walk beside him, and gain a small glare from Nekota, while Kamamoto tried to make small talk with the cat strain. It more than obvious Kouji was pissed at him, thanks to the light grey haze that waved off him, but with Fujishima beside him, and talking occasionally, the younger was keeping calm. Of course all he could do at this point was hope he didn't run into the teen while on the battlefield, because he wouldn't doubt for a second that Nekota would end him if he got the chance.

"He'll be fine." Dewa spoke, gaining his attention, and noticing the frown on the man's face.

"Masa…"

"He's just upset that he can't protect you." His best friend frowned, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I personally think he'd get the both of you killed."

"That's a little harsh, Masa." He tried to recover, the moment he saw the strain flinch, and the brunette never doubting for a second that the strain's sensitive hearing had picked up on what the other said. "Kouji wouldn't put me in danger."

"You'd be the one to put the two of you in danger." He corrected, getting a frown from the ex-womanizer. "You've never fought with him, Chitose, so a simple thing like looking out for ice patches could get you killed."

"I'm not that stupid." He huffed, getting a small smile from the other.

"I didn't say you were. I just don't want anyone dying on this mission." Came the reply, as Chitose blinked at his best friend in surprise and them threw an arm around his shoulder with a smile. "Chitose-"

"It's settled. After this is over we're going to a bar and we're finding you a boyfriend or girlfriend."

"Please don't."

" _The bosses showed up."_ Yata suddenly spoke, gaining their attention, as the right hand man and their King looked down at the phone between them as they walked. _"They're duking it out pretty hard. You might want to hurry up, Mikoto-san."_

A grunt left the man as they neared the end of the alleyway and came to a stop. The others checking their weapons, or making sure their flames were in check, before their King headed for the exit.

" _They're in the far left corner of the area, along with the higher ups with the guns."_

"Stay and help the others." The king ordered, getting a quick confirmation from the skateboarder, before he disappeared around the corner.

The air quiet, minus the dull noise of the current battle, before the light from their King's flames flared out and yells echoed from the battlefield. Kouji instantly flinching from beside Fujishima, before the man reached into his pocket and handed the younger a pair of ear plugs. The sight of the objects seeming to surprise the most of them, before the animal lover mentioned something about Eric using them in crowded places, till the teen took the objects and put them in his ears. Nekota seeming to relax after they were put in, while Kusanagi ordered them to move out.

Bandō and Kamamoto the first ones to head out, pipe and flaming fists ready, before Fujishima and Nekota looked towards one another. The man making a few hands signals, before the strain nodded, and they moved out. Kouji never once looking back towards him, and seeming to be completely focused, as Dewa glanced toward him and elbowed him in the side.

"He'll be fine. Just focus on the battle or you'll come back to him in a body bag." His best friend spoke, a small frown on his face, while the brunette sighed and nodded.

"Alright, lets go."

Without a word Dewa moved ahead of them and the pair moved out into the battle zone. HOMRA's flames already coating the air, thanks to the others and Yata, as he noticed Kouji already on the far right side of the area fighting. His attention, however, not remaining long as Dewa yelled at him in the direction they were headed and the brunette gripped his pipe tight in his palm.

" _Attack to disarm and disable. Not casualties."_ Kusanagi ordered, before his signature balls of fire filled the air and started to take out the weaker members of either gang.

" _Right!"_

"I'll attack from behind, Chitose." Dewa spoke, as he gave a nod and let his flames flare out against the pipe in his hand. "Give'm hell."

"On it!" He called, before raising the bat up and slicing it through the air.

An arch of fire blasting against the concrete, and scaring a few men away from the blaze, before he stepped in close enough and swung the metal pipe expertly to bash it into their skulls and knock them out. The clang of metal putting him at ease, as he ducked under a knife being swiped at him and smashed the blunt end of the pipe into the man's stomach. A cough of pain reaching his ears, before a ball of fire flew past his head and the brunette swung the pipe up to crack the man in the jaw. The guy crumpling to the sidewalk in seconds, before he hit a member coming at him from the side in the face and a few balls of fire flew past his head. The heat just barely brushing against his skin, before he swung around and knocked another guy out with a quick blow to the forehead.

The numbers around them already dwindling, and Yata seeming to skate past them less, before the rumbling of engines suddenly blasted through the air. The noise making him and Dewa wince, just as members of Ruby Wolves suddenly blasted into their section of the battlefield on motorcycles. Woops, hollers, and howls following them, as Chitose held the pipe in his hand at the ready and Dewa moved to stand behind him. HOMRA's flames flaring brightly around them, while the men on the bikes drove to circle around them. The hollers and howls practically shaking the air around them, till Dewa's back pressed against his and he smirked.

"Just like usual, huh?" He chuckled, while his best friend scoffed.

"More like every time you get into trouble, which is always."

"You take the left, I take the right?"

"That your left or mine?"

"Yours."

"Fine by me."

In an instant a smirk fell over the ex-womanizers face, before the howls got louder and the pair of them suddenly moved. Chitose swinging the pipe in his hand in a perfect arch, and Dewa charging a huge ball of fire, as they slid into position simultaneously and their flames suddenly blasted through the air. A huge waves of fire slamming into the members ahead of him, while the huge ball of fire his partner created turned into little bullets and bombarded his opponents, as the huge group of reinforcements were reduced to nothing but heaps and piles of groaning bodies. None of them able to get back up, but disabled to keep them from creating move harm, while they slowly stood up and let out a deep breath to ease the tension from their stances.

" _What the hell is going on?"_ Kusanagi demanded, as Dewa pulled out his phone to better talk to the man.

"Reinforcements for the Ruby Wolves gang arrived. We took care of them." He simply reported, before Bandō's voice could be heard.

" _We've got Death Rider's reinforcements over here and we're getting swamped!"_

" _Hold on, we'll be there in a second."_ Fujishima replied, as Chitose turned toward where Kouji and the animal lover were. _"Nekota just finished disabling the men over here."_

"Holy shit." Dewa spoke behind him, just as he moved to his side and looked toward the direction the pair was currently. Nothing but an intricate forest of ice crystals coating the area, as men were tangled or unconscious in its hold. A small, cold, fog dusting the frozen ground while Kouji stepped down from a fallen pillar of ice and nodded toward the animal lover beside him. "Let me apologize later with you."

"Th-Thanks." Chitose nervously spoke, as he harshly swallowed. "Maybe he won't slice me to pieces then."

* * *

The hand that fell on his shoulder, the moment he stepped down from the fallen pillar of ice, made him jump slightly, before he looked up at Fujishima and the man pointed in the direction Bandō and Kamamoto were covering. A quick, two handed, gesture letting him know reinforcements had arrived, before the man acted as if he was riding his motorcycle and he frowned.

"Motorcycles, seriously?" He complained, getting a nod, while they moved toward the pair that needed their help. The men on the vehicles slowly coming into view the closer they got. "How the hell do I disable those?"

At his question the animal pointed to himself, and then the strain. It obvious the animal lover was going to make a move first, before he did, and he gave the man a nod.

"Ice or fire?" One finger was held up, before he sighed. "Alright, take the lead."

" _Thank god, give'm hell guys!"_ Bandō ordered from Fujishima's phone, just as the pair became visible.

Kamamoto trying to keep the men back with his arcs of fire, and the hooded man trying to keep back the ground troops, just as Fujishima moved ahead of the strain and his body came alight with HOMRA's flames. A quick twist of the hips creating a huge, blazing, arch of fire as he blasted against the cement and sent the gouge left behind aflame. A literal wall of fire being created, as Nekota chuckled and willed the air around them to fall a good dozen degrees.

"Great idea." He complimented, while the animal lover created another wall of flames.

The men on the motorcycle trying to drive out of the fire's path, and find an escape route, while Kamamoto caught onto their tactic and created a third wall of fire. The three blazing slashes against the cement creating a perfect open box, before the gang members headed for their only exit and the cat strain smirked evilly the moment the air around them plummeted enough to send a chill down their spines.

" _Give'm hell, Nekota!"_ Yata yelled, just as the men raced out of their only exit and the strain thrust his arms out.

The cement suddenly, and instantly, being coated with ice as the motorcycles suddenly lost traction and toppled over. Their riders' letting out yells, and cries, as they hit the ground or where thrown off their vehicles. Parts flying everywhere, and in his direction, before the teen smashed his foot into the ice and knelt down onto the ground to make himself smaller. A huge, thick, sheet of ice suddenly breaking out of the concrete below him, as it arched above his head and created a dome big enough to house himself. The clang of metal, and sound of dying engines, reaching his ears, while pieces and parts collided with his shield.

The others yelling for him, but their voices drowned out, just as a huge object collided with his barrier and an explosion blasted against his ice. The heat making it crack, but keep in tact against the impact, before everything fell silent. A sigh of relief leaving the younger, before he smashed his shoulder into the far side of the dome and the ice gave way. The moment he stood up, being the moment arms suddenly wrapped around him, and picked him up off the ground, as he gasped in surprise and grabbed at the vest in view.

"Yō-"

"Don't you ever, EVER, fucking do that to me again!" The brunette yelled, making the teen blink, before he was suddenly spun around, the man holding tight to him.

Each turn letting him catch glimpses of the blazing motorcycle now melting the dome he had just been yanked out of, before his feet finally touched the ground and hands cupped his cheeks.

"Yō-"

"You're fucking insane! What the hell as Yata been teaching you?!"

"Yō-"

"You could've fucking died with that stupid ass stunt! I know Yata is reckless, but that was beyond stupid!"

"Yō-"

"Not to mention you could've- Yeowch!" Chitose yelped, suddenly jumping away from him, and grabbing at his foot, just as he slipped on the ice below them and fell on his ass. "The hell, Kouji?!"

"You're an idiot." Was all he said, getting a gaping look from the other, as he sighed and turned to see the others looking at him in relief.

Their King and Kusanagi slowly making their way over, and the battlefield quiet, before Yata suddenly skated over on his feet and tackled him into a hug.

"That was so fucking cool!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms around the strain's neck. "You should've seen yourself, Nekota! You made this huge sheet of ice that came out of nowhere and then that dome just grew out of the ground and wrapped around you! It's was so fucking awesome! You're as cool as Mikoto-san!"

At that the strain's cheeks flushed, and he looked away nervously with a frown.

"It wasn't that cool, idiot." He grumbled, before the vanguard messed up his hair and he growled in annoyance. "Quit doing that!"

"Come on! You were awesome and you know it!"

"It looked amazing, Nekota-san." Kamamoto spoke; making the younger's cheeks flush darker.

"Well none of us could do that, so it was pretty cool." Bandō added, as the bar owner and their King finally reached them.

"Everyone ok?" Kusanagi asked, as they nodded and Chitose got to his feet behind him. "Good. I called Scepter Four and they'll be here in a few minutes. Let's head out and make ourselves scarce."

"Right!" Came the chorus of agreements, before they headed off. The strain's ice melting under their feet, while they headed back to where they left their vehicles.

"You did awesome, Kouji." Chitose spoke, his arm wrapping around the younger.

"It wasn't much." He replied, his cheeks still pink, while he looked away. A hum left the man, before he was pulled right up against his hip and chocolate brown eyes looked down at him, paired with a small smile. "What's with the look?"

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking how sexy that last attack back there looked." Came the answer, making the younger frown.

"You just yelled at me because I could've died."

"And now I'm saying it was hot."

"What do you want, Yō?" Nekota demanded, narrowing his eyes at the man, as he gained a wince and the brunette glanced away from him. "Yō Chi-"

"Will you move back in with me?" Came the question, making the younger blink up at him stupidly. "I mean, I know we weren't officially living together before, but it'd be awesome if you actually lived with me."

"If this is some ploy to get me to-"

"It's not!" Chitose quickly spoke, looking back at him in an instant and getting a few looks from the others. Yata and Bandō smirking at them amusingly. "I didn't say anything before because you were still mad at me-"

"I kinda am mad at you now."

"I know, but when I thought that I could've lost you tonight, especially after that last stunt you pulled-"

"That you yelled at me for."

"Y-Yeah, but that thought scared the crap out of me and I don't wanna lose you-"

"Like when you hurt me and ran off instead of explaining to me what was really going on?"

At that the brunette's face scrunched up and he looked away in frustration. It obvious the man didn't have a save or comeback for that, as Yata laughed at them and slowed down to pat the strain on the shoulder.

"Come on, give him a break Nekota. You could've just died and he's trying here."

"How are you and Eric doing?" The younger asked, successfully shutting the skateboarder up and getting a pout. "Make sure you see him first when we get back."

"Kill joy." Came the grumble, as their vanguard walked ahead of them and Chitose glared down at the sidewalk.

"Yō." At the sound of his name, the brunette turned to look at him and he bit his lower lip.

"Kouji, I-"

"Yes."

"Huh?"

"Yes, I'll move in with you." He repeated, causing the older to blink at him, before a huge smile spread across his face and he was yanked into the man's arms. His feet leaving the ground before he realized it, as the man swung them around and the younger scrambled to grip at his vest. "Y-Yō!"

"I love you, Kouji!"

"Get a fucking room!"

* * *

 **Three Weeks Later**

"I think it's this way."

"No, map says it's this way."

"My phone says it's on the left." Chitose frowned, while the teen next to him frowned and shoved the paper map in his face. "Kouji-"

"You people rely too much on those things. Paper was invented for a reason." Came the huff, as the brunette took the map. "The zoo is up ahead on the right."

At that the older blinked at the little box he was pointing to, before he looked back at his phone and turned the screen around.

"God damn it. Stupid thing had us turned the other way."

"Told you." Nekota chuckled, taking the map back and folding it back up so he could put it in his pocket. The moment he did being the moment the brunette's arm wrapped around him, as he sighed and tried to ignore the looks they were getting. "Yō, people are staring."

"They're just jealous, Kouji." Was Chitose's simple response, as they turned into the entrance of the zoo and the man handed the cashier vouchers for their tickets. "So where to first?"

"I have no idea. I've never been to a zoo before."

"How about the lions?"

"Because I'm a cat?"

"Because they're closer." Came the smooth save, just as the brunette yanked a paper map out of a display and handed it to him. "That and I hate the reptile exhibit."

"Scaredy cat."

"I can't handle snakes! You know that!"

"I know, you big baby." Nekota teased, the pair of them gaining a few glances from other families and couples around them. "Why the hell are we even here?"

"Anna got sick and the vouchers expired today. Yata said we should use them." Chitose spoke, looking at the map in the youngers hand, while the teen frowned.

"Anna isn't sick."

"Huh?"

"Her and Kamamoto went to the amusement park this morning."

"But Yata said-"

"Eric got sick so they couldn't go. He headed over to his place to take care of him."

"He lied? So he…set us up on a date." In an instant the brunette's cheeks flushed and he rubbed a hand over his face. "God damn it, Yata."

A chuckle left the strain, just as they reached the lion enclosure and the pair leaned against the railing to gaze into the area made specifically for the animals.

"It was nice on his part, though. We haven't had a proper date since I first joined HOMRA." A hum in agreement left the brunette, as he pulled the younger close and Nekota laid his head against the man's chest. "Not to mention we've been busy with missions, and that horrible fight with Scepter Four two weeks ago over that stupid gang war."

"True."

"What I'd like to know is how the hell Eric and Yata have already gone on several dates and this is our first one in over two months."

"Our free days didn't match up I guess." Chitose spoke, resting his cheek against the strain's head. "Kusanagi has been working us to the bone to clean up that gang war mess and put out territory back in order."

A heavy sigh left the younger, as he closed his eyes and relaxed against the male. The two in their own world and completely oblivious to the people that stared as they walked past, wondering if they were in some kind of upcoming movie, or recognized who they were and didn't dare come closer in fear of getting their asses grinded into the dirt. After all, HOMRA's pretty boy and strain were well known, even if they didn't go on missions together often.

"How long you think we can stay here till people get freaked out?" Nekota asked, feeling the man's arm around him tighten slightly.

"As long as you want. You know I won't let them mess with you." Came the reply, making the younger hum and sigh. "Not when you look so relaxed."

A smile slowly spread across Nekota's face, before he opened his eyes and gazed up at the man beside him. Chitose's chocolate brown eyes watching him lovingly, and his arm around him firm and comforting, as the younger reached a hand out and touched the older's cheek. A smile of his own spreading across the brunette's face, just before the teen pulled him down toward him and their lips met. The people around them stopping to look, and whispering, while some took pictures, before they separated and Chitose swung the strain around till he collided with his chest. Hands moving from his waist to cup his cheeks and press their foreheads together.

"I love you, Kouji."

"I love you, too, Yō."

GOOD ENDING - ROUTE CA - CC COMPLETE

* * *

Scarlett: *happily waves, sitting on the couch with Nekota, Chitose, Yata, Mikoto, and Kamamoto* Hello my wonderful readers! I'm back this week with the good ending to Chitose's CA route!

Nekota: *frowning at her* and not a new route

Scarlett: *huffs at him* I would start a new route, but I want to catch up with the endings first. As you guys know I never wrote the bad ending to Kamamoto's FB route, not to mention this ending wasn't written till today, so I want to catch up before we make the leap into another route and I don't have the time to write the endings.

Kamamoto: That makes sense. It'd be better if the routes are complete so readers can read all parts of the route, good and bad.

Yata: *frowns* but that gives us nothing to do

Scarlett: *grins evilly at them* you guys could do all my projects for me *chuckles when they ran off, Mikoto asleep on the end of the couch* Of course

Nekota: You should've conned them into it.

Scarlett: *shrugs* I'll get them to do something for me eventually *clears her throat, looking at the camera* Anyway! Despite next Saturday being the day I put up the bad Ending for Kamamoto's FB route, I am going to open the poll a week early so you guys have plenty of time to vote for which route will come after. That way I get the chance to really think how I want these opposite routes to go. I'm between making them mirrored, like one is nicer than the other but are related, or being two separate stories. So be sure to cast your votes please! I wanna get an idea who I'll be writing for next as soon as I can so I got something to think about while listening to lectures. So here are your choices: (please note Chitose's route is closed because we just finished a side route for him)

 **DA.) Misaki Yata- Leave Yata Behind**

 **EB.) Suoh Mikoto- Flee**

 **FA.) Rikio Kamamoto- Let Nekota Live With Kenji**

* * *

 **Reviews Answered:**

 **RainStorm2122:** *happily beams* hey hun, here's the good ending for you! And don't worry about being busy, hun. I'm currently drowning in projects and assignments right now, yet I'm still making myself update this stuff lol. *rubs the back of her head, ignoring Nekota frowning at her in disapproval* I really should be focusing on them, but I guess writing for this fic every weekend has become habit and it helps me unload my stress. *clears her throat, reading the review* Anyway *suddenly perks up, squealing* Omg! You've practically read my mind! Ever since I started writing this route, and made Eric and Yata a pairing I've been wanting to do a fic for them! I even have a drawing almost finished for a cover for it! I just haven't come up with a good enough plot yet. *squealing, ignoring Yata and Eric inching away from her in fear* I'm so gunna have to come up with an idea soon, because I think it'd be so cute. I'm also gunna have to contact a fanficition writer who wrote a cute T rated one-shot for Eric and Yata and ask them if I could use the idea they had, because it was so adorable and I kind of used it in this route and- *whines when Nekota messes up her hair* Ok, I'm ranting i get it! *huffs, going back to reading the review, then sweat dropping* Yeah...I'm getting to it hun. The poll ended up with the super long idea and I've only got the first scene of four done so it's gunna be a bit with all this other crap I gotta do for school. i know I said I'd try and get it done super fast, but it's proving difficult. I'd like to have it done by the end of this month, but we'll have to see. So I'm sorry that you'll have to wait along with my other DOF readers. I fell terrible about it.

 **Ijustdon'tcare132:** *chuckles* It's fine hun. I enjoy the sad endings as well, just because they're cute and adorable in their own way. Not to mention I've been trying to keep each death different so everyone dies differently, lol. *reads review, laughing* yeah, Dewa did seem like an ass, but if yah read K: Memories of Red he seems like an ass anyway. He's got that kind of personality that focuses on first impressions and if you give him a bad impression he pretty much hates you otherwise. Other than that he doesn't care what the hell you do, as long as it doesn't put the clan in danger *reads review* Um, there won't be a new pairing per say, but at the moment we've got through a side pairing for everyone, so we have the other side of their routes left. *rubs the back of her head, frowning* sorry, that didn't make sense. We technically have four romantic interests: Chitose, Yata, Mikoto, and Kamamoto, and I separated them with C, D, E, and F. *rubs a hand over her face* and then I separated each route into two, so C turns into CA and CB, which means there are two routes for Chitose and so forth. So yeah there is more. I'm just on a slight hold till I catch up with the endings. I only had the CD ending written and I never wrote the bad ending for Kamamoto's last route, so yeah. After that's done I'll start one of the remaining routes. So please be patient with me. *reads review, blinking* Um, I've never done a crossover before, let alone a Naruto fanfic and I kinda feel like fanfictions have been overdone with the fandom. So I doubt I'd ever get to do something like that. Plus I'm kind've new to the K fanfiction fandom, so I don't wanna bite off more than I can chew. I wanna be able to projects I can finish, and I doubt it'd be able to do that with this idea. *rubs the back of her head, bowing* sorry hun.

 **Panda Master X:** *jumps, blinking at the screen* um...It's ok hun. Everyone is busy at some point and I'm drowning in work, so don't worry.*reads review, looking at it in confusion, before face paliming herself* Right, part six, duh Scarlett lol. Sorry a bit slow. Lol yeah, Chitose gave Dewa the kiss he wanted and suggested helping him. *chuckles* of course Dewa did turn him down, but with Chitose's personality, and the fact he's known Dewa for awhile, would make him want to help his best friend and try and make up for hurting him. Chitose's a big scaredy cat, but he's always wearing his heart on his sleeve, and cares for his fellow clansmen so that'd be why he wants to help Dewa so much. Not knowing your best friend loved you the entire time you hung out, and then finding out just after you got the love of your life to talk to you again would make anyone feel guilty. *shrugs, reading review, suddenly laughing* Y-Yep, their route was the most dramatic and was a huge rollercoaster ride of feels! I wasn't surprised their bad route came up first, because of course it was the one ending I had no idea what I was going to write for and fate likes to screw with me, so I just killed them both, lol. But I get what yah mean, I was so mean to kill both of them just as they finally reached level ground with each other and essentially got back together in a sense. But I guess that's the romantic side to it all as well. Dying together just as they got back together. *chuckles, rubbing the back of her head, and ignoring Yata putting the table back on his legs* But I guess I'm just mean that way when I write. *reads review, chuckling* But I'm glad you liked the route, and the bad ending, even if it was a rollercoaster ride of feels and frustration. *winks* It's my pleasure to keep you guys on the edges of your seats and frustrated at me. It makes the story so much more fun to enjoy for you guys and me. *clears her throat, bowing* anyway, I hope you like the good ending hun. Look forward to the next route after I get Kamamoto's Bad Ending done for the last route we did for him.

* * *

K and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to Furuashi Hideyuki, GoHands, and GoRA.

Nekota however belongs to me. If you wish to use him, please ask permission before using him.


	13. CA - AC CD Ending - Chitose

HOMRA'S Black Cat

Multiroute Fanfiction

Choice CA – AC – CD – Agree with Nekota

Bonds and Innocence Route

Within the seconds after the demanding question, the brunette looked between the two males nervously. Heavy frowns on both of their faces, and the rest of the guys impatiently waiting for his answer, before Nekota's eyes narrowed slightly and he looked away from him with a slightly hurt expression. One that had the ex-womanizer's heart clenching at the sight, as he harshly swallowed and tightly gripped the pipe in his hand.

"I'll go with Kouji." Chitose decided, making the cat strain suddenly stiffen slightly and turn to look at him in relief. Dewa's eyes narrowing, but no insult or quip leaving his best friend.

"Then let's get a move on." Kusanagi ordered, pulling out his phone to active their COM channel, the others doing the same. "Stay close to your partner and attack to disarm and disable. I don't want any casualties."

"Right!" Came the chorus of agreement, before they headed off towards the area the battle was supposed to be taking place, Kouji walking beside him.

"Yata, how's it looking?"

" _Pretty intense. No one seems to be letting up and they're fighting with all they have."_

"How are their weapons looking?"

" _I've noticed plenty of knives, a few bats, someone had a pipe earlier, but most of the high ups seem to have guns."_

A curse left the bar owner, as the others frowned and Kouji winced beside him. The brunette setting a reassuring hand on the strain's back and gently rubbing circles between his shoulder blades. An action that seemed to ease the teen, and slowly caused the tension his body to relax, before blue eyes glanced up toward him and the older gave him a small smile.

"How many can you count?"

" _At least a dozen. They don't seem to be regular bullets either. They're ripping through people like they're tissue paper."_

"They're designed to rip through auras." Mikoto spoke, making the blonde glare down at the phone in his hand and the guys to tightly grip their weapons. "Keep your guards up and be on the look out for them. My power may be able to destroy them, but yours won't."

Nods left the others, while Yata gave a small agreement and then cursed.

"Yata?"

"Someone just shot at me. I gotta move." The vanguard cursed, the sound of his skateboard reaching them. "Take the right entrance and no one will find you."

"Alright, be careful." Kusanagi ordered, before turning to them. "We're moving in."

Nods left everyone, before their King took the lead and started down the alleyway Yata told them was safe. The clacking of their footsteps the only sound around them, while Kouji held Yata's bat tightly against his chest. The small cat strain's eyebrows furrowed, and his body tense, as the brunette moved the hand in-between the teen's shoulder blades to wrap his arm around the younger's waist. The change of movement making him jump slightly, before those blue eyes looked back up at him and he saw the slight fear in those sapphire pools. The same fear and pain he had seen that night they were alone on the roof on the bar and the boy had cried into his shoulder when he found those scars on his back. Injuries the younger definitely hadn't gotten on his own accord. Shit, was this even a good idea?

"Just stay close to me." He spoke, causing the younger to nod and Dewa to glance back at them with a slight frown.

"Everyone get ready." Kusanagi spoke, as they neared the end of the alleyway. "Let Mikoto move through first and then wait a bit before following."

Nods left their group, before their King let out a small huff and stepped out into the open. No real commotion starting up, before shouts could be heard and their King's flames activated. The blaze so bright they could see if from a ways down the alleyway, before gunshots sounded and Nekota flinched beside him. The strain's fingers suddenly grabbing at his vest, and practically strangling the handle of the bat against him, as he held the boy closer and Kusanagi gave the go ahead.

Bandō and Kamamoto the first ones to charge out into battle, while Dewa glanced back at him and gave him a weary look. His best friend obviously worried about him, before him and Fujishima headed out after the last pair. The sound of their flames flaring against the air only making the strain beside him more nervous by the second, before he tightened his fingers around the strain's waist and the boy suddenly relaxed at his side. An action that had him slightly confused, till he felt the chill surrounding the air and smiled. A quick nod to the awaiting blonde telling them they'd be ok, before the ex-womanizer moved ahead and let his flames flare against his skin.

The moment they moved out into the open being the moment the real danger was made apparent, as dozens of men fought against each other. Yells and screams filling the air, as Kouji winced beside him at the noise, and the strain's powers flared out around them. Ice suddenly erupting out of nowhere, and coating the ground, causing men to suddenly lose balance and go tumbling toward the ground in pathetic heaps, while Yata suddenly skated across the ice on his board and dealt the final blow to knock them out. The sight making the brunette blink in surprise at the strain, before fire flared up from the younger and the ice melted. Blue eyes looking toward him in question, before he smiled and nodded, pipe resting against his shoulder.

"Let's get'm." He declared, gaining a nod, before they moved ahead into the denser part of the fight.

The yells and screams getting louder, and seeming to make the teen wince with the growing noise, while ice and fire flared out from the teen in combined attacks. Each jolt of cold, or flare of heat, reaching the brunette not even three feet from him, while the others fought as hard and as smart as they could.

Bandō and Kamamoto working brilliantly together in their hand to hand combat styles, Bandō with his tonfa's, and Kamamoto with his bare fists and legs, while fire flared out around them in arcs and slashes. Fujishima and Dewa fighting just as well, as the pair fought with a close and long-range tactic. The animal lover fighting with his hand to hand combat skills, that everyone swore he took classes for, while his best friend shot small fire balls at their enemies from behind the orange haired man. Their tactic seeming to work, even though one wrong move would end up hurting the men further than they were ordered to, while Yata skated around and took out anyone that tried to attack them from behind. Kusanagi seeming to be dealing with a bulk of lower level gang members, and taking them out like he was simply breathing, while their King fought against the higher powered men. Their bullets and close range attacks proving to be completely useless, while arches of magenta tinged flames flared out into the sky and around him. Proving to not only scare, but injure the men around him enough to send them to their knees and unable to battle.

All while Kouji fought as hard as he could beside him. His flames and ice proving to make everything harder for the men around them, as they were sent tumbling to the ground over the slippery ground and then scared off by the teen's real conjured fire. Each attack giving him enough time to knock each of their opponents over the head with his pipe, before a chorus of yells and engines sounded not far from them. The noise making the pair stiffen, and turn toward the noise, just as more members from the Ruby Wolves rode in on their motorcycles. The men riding the vehicles letting out whoops and hollers, some even howling, as the strain let out a yelp beside him at the excruciatingly loud noise, and Chitose quickly pulled the teen against him.

" _Shit, where the hell did they come from?!"_ Yata yelled from the COM, the skateboarder moving toward them as fast as his flames wound let him. _"Kusanagi-san, we've got a problem here! We've got reinforcements from Ruby Wolves and they brought motorcycles!"_

" _Same thing from the Death Riders! There's at least two dozen over here!"_ Bandō suddenly yelled, as Chitose slapped his hands over the younger's ears and blue eyes looked up at him thankfully.

" _Stay calm and fight rationally."_ Kusanagi commanded. _"Disable their vehicles, but don't kill them."_

" _Right!"_

The chorus that came from the others made him relax slightly, just as Yata flew past them. A slightly worried look being directed toward them, before his flames flared out and the brunette looked back at the teen still looking up at him in worry. It obvious the younger knew he was worthless in this situation, considering the amount of noise was keeping them both disabled, while he gave the teen a small smile and leaned forward to whisper in his ear the moment he could get close enough for him to hear.

"We need to disable the motorcycles." He spoke, before Kouji's eyes widened and he nodded. "I've got you covered."

A small smile fell over the teen's face, before he turned around and the older put his hands over the strain's ears. The action making it easier for him to see what was going on around them, but not be hindered by his sensitive hearing, just as ice flared out around the younger and crackled against the cement. Something the brunette had been seeing through out the entire battle, but look far deadlier now that he stood behind the younger, as the huge sheet of ice raced across the ground and covered the area ahead of them. Some of the tendrils of ice suddenly lashing out and curling around tires or pipes of the motorcycles coming at them, as their riders where flung forwards and let out cries of pain when they hit the ground. Others suddenly sliding under the unavailable traction the ice created, as they toppled and crashed into the ground hard. Their vehicles tumbling over, and pieces breaking off, while Yata weaved in and out of the growing chaos. His flames steering him across the icy field in front of him, as one tendril of ice in particular latched onto a motorcycle a good dozen yards ahead of them.

The hook of ice jolting the vehicle back, but unable to stop it completely, as it snapped under the pressure and not only sent it's rider tumbling off, but sent the vehicle crashing forwards. Something that wouldn't have posed a problem, till pieces of piping and parts of the bike started to come apart and Yata rode right in its path. The brunette feeling the cat strain jolt, before he saw him move, as he tried to yank the younger back the moment he tried to go after the skateboarder and the vanguard's name broke the air.

"Yata move!" Kouji all but screamed, his powers flaring out and a wall of ice suddenly splitting open the cement and shielding the older teen.

A few pieces of the bike slamming into the ice, and cracking it, before the vanguard shot out of it's path and a few pipes tumbled past the blockade, while one shattered the edge of it. The two of them barely able to move in time, as the brunette yanked the teen back against him and tried to side step out of the way. That was till his foot slid against the ice that had caked at his feet and the two of them hit the ground hard. Kouji letting out a yelp of pain above him, just as Yata yelled towards them and a deafening clanging sound echoed through their ears. A horrid scream practically shattering his ear drums, before pain flared through his system and the teen on top of him clawed at the older's stomach.

"Chitose, Nekota!" Yata yelled, as he ran towards them. _"Guys, call an ambulance, now!"_

Ambulance? Why did they need an ambulance? They may of fell, but didn't they get out of the way of the-

"Y-Yō." Kouji choked out, just as the brunette shifted his head slightly and the teen on top of him hissed in pain. "P-Please don't move. It hurts."

Of course it was only then, when his vision had cleared from the slight haze thanks to the fall, that he saw the two pipes standing above them. One clear through the younger's right shoulder, and the other one protruding just out of his sight, thanks to the teen's shoulder blocking his view, as Yata finally reached them and collapsed on his knees next to them.

"Shit, hang on you guys." The skateboarder ordered, as he ripped off his sweatshirt and wrapped it around the base of the pipe just out of sight. The fabric indicating it was protruding right out of the younger's stomach, and most likely the brunette's as well if the pain flooding his system hadn't been a clue.

" _Yata, what's going on?"_ Kusanagi demanded, while the skateboarder pressed the fabric down and Kouji cried out in pain, making the vanguard flinch and look at them apologetically. _"Yata?!"_

"Nekota disabled a bike and it broke into pieces. Chitose tried to move them but they fell over and they're hurt." The older teen spoke, looking at them in worry. "Nekota has a pipe embedded into his shoulder a-and there's a big p-piece of pipe in b-both-"

" _It's ok, Yata. I got it."_ Kusanagi interrupted, while their vanguard held back tears. Anger clearly shown across his face, but the beads of water threatening to fall from his eyes said otherwise. _"Someone get over to them, now. I'll take care of the men here. Are the ones over there gone?"_

"Y-Yeah. Nekota got them." Yata replied.

" _We're heading over."_ Fujishima spoke, just as footsteps could be heard not far from them.

"Chitose!" Dewa yelled, his voice full of fear, before he appeared in his vision and collapsed on his knees beside the vanguard. "Oh god. How-… there has to be a way to get it out."

"Don't touch it." Fujishima ordered, grabbing the other's hand before he could reach out and touch the pipe. "You'll make it worse. They're in enough pain as it is."

"But-"

"Nekota will bleed out faster." Yata interrupted, clenching his fists in anger. "We have to try and keep the bleeding down till an ambulance can-"

"I w-won't make it." Kouji choked out, his fingers still clenched into the brunette's shirt over his stomach. "I-It went right th-through several o-organs. I-"

Harsh coughing left the younger, as the brunette stiffened under him and grabbed the younger's shoulder.

"Kouji, don't talk." Chitose spoke, before the younger's other hand reached over his chest to hold his hand. His fingers strangling his own, and clearly telling him how much pain he was in, not like he was in enough of his own. Of course he felt plenty numb now, but with Kouji's grip on his hand he knew how much pain he was in and he was surprised the strain hadn't died with the blow alone. "Yata, can we sit up?"

"I think the pipe got stuck in the concrete." The teen replied, an apologetic look in his eyes, before crackling came from underneath him and the cold against his back made him stiffen slightly. "Nekota, don't use your powers! You need to save your strength!"

"I-I wanna s-sit up." Came the strain's shaky voice, the younger heavily panting, before the pipe seemed to crack and Fujishima nodded to him.

"Hold onto him and go slow." He instructed, as the brunette nodded and wrapped his arms around the teen.

Kouji hissing in pain, but remaining still in order not to make it harder on him, before he carefully sat up. Yata and Fujishima thankfully helping him move the teen's legs to make it easier, before they managed to sit them both up and the strain leaned his head back against his neck. Heavy, raspy, breaths brushing against his neck as he gently brushed his hair back and blue eyes looked up at him softly.

"Y-Yō…I-I'm sorry." He shakily spoke, making the brunette shake his head and place a kiss on his forehead.

"It's not your fault, Kouji. I slipped and fell." The womanizer softly smiled, just as Bandō, Kamamoto, Kusanagi, and Mikoto headed toward them.

"Oh god." Bandō spoke, once he got close enough, and their bulkier clansmen looked toward the strain with a pained look. Kusanagi tightly gripping his lighter, and their King glaring at the metal protruding from their bodies.

"How long before the ambulance gets here?" Kamamoto asked, as the bar owner shook his head.

"It won't be here in time." He sadly spoke, watching the teen in the brunette's arms.

Kouji's breathing slower than before, and even raspier, as he squeezed the older's hand with all the strength he could muster. Red covering the whole right side of his body, and the boy shaking slightly against him, as the male held him tight against him.

"Nekota…" Yata shakily spoke, making the strain give a small smile.

"I-It's ok. I d-don't feel it a-anymore." Came his shaky voice, making the others either tear up or look at him sadly. "Y-Yō…"

"Let's give them a moment to themselves." Kusanagi spoke, as their vanguard went to argue and shut up the moment their King gave him a warningful look. A nod leaving the skateboarder, as he hesitantly grabbed his board and shakily stood up with the others.

The lot of them moving a ways away from them, to give them a bit of privacy, before the brunette looked back down toward the strain to find him shakily breathing. His fingers practically ice cold against his hands, as those blues eyes looked up at him and a very small smile appeared on his face.

"I l-love you." Kouji spoke, tightly gripping his hand, but barely pressing his fingers into the older's skin.

"I know, and I love you too." The brunette replied; turning his head just enough to place a small kiss against the strain's nose, since his mouth was too far down to reach, and the small smile on his face grew. "You're freezing."

"Y-You're getting colder too." Came the light reply, making the brunette smile a little. "Th-there's b-blood all over my b-back."

"Sorry. But I can't exactly stop that." A light chuckle left the cat strain, before he looked up at him and the older gently cupped his cheek. Something that probably would've been romantic, if he didn't smear blood over the younger's face in the process. "Sh-Shit, sorry Kouji."

"I-It's fine, Y-Yō…" Kouji quietly spoke, his eyelids slowly sliding shut.

A sight that had the brunette's heart clenching, before the body against him fell limp and he bit into his lower lip. Tears filling his vision, as he held the teen tightly against him and buried his face into his hair. An action that had the other's looking at them in worry, before Yata and Dewa started running over to him. His name, along with the strain's, coming off their lips, before the brunette's vision tilted and the pain came back full force. Something that had him gasping out, as he fell back against the cement and caused the pipe in his stomach to jostle slightly.

"Chitose!"

"Yō!" Dewa yelled, as he fell to his knees beside him and cupped his cheeks. "Yō, stay with us! The ambulance is almost here!"

At that point all he could do was smile up at the other, while Yata looked at the two of them sadly. Tears rolling down his face, before he squeezed his eyes shut and looked toward his lap.

"Yō-!"

"Quit yelling." Mikoto ordered, just as the man knelt down on his other side. His King looking at the limp teen in his arms, before he looked at the brunette. "I'm sorry."

"I-It's fine. N-None of us knew it'd turn out like this." He tried to quickly reassure, giving his King a small smile. "Just put us somewhere with a view."

A nod left the man beside him, before a hand rested over his eyes and nothing but black reached him.

"Rest."

BAD ENDING - ROUTE CA - CD COMPLETE

* * *

Scarlett: *waves to the camera* Hey everyone! I wanna thank the one wonderful person to voted on the poll. Thanks to you we have a chapter update today.

Nekota: *wiping the fake blood off himself* and we died *glares at her*

Scarlett: Oi, I haven't had a joint death yet! And someone had to die!

Chitose: *wraps an arm around Nekota* We died together though! That's romantic!

Nekota: *frowning* I died before you *rolls his eyes when Chitose pouts* idiot

Scarlett: *messes up their hair* Anyway here's the new chapter for you all! *rubs the back of her head* I know it's the bad ending, but it's an update nonetheless. *smiles* And instead of opening the other routes this time, I'm gunna hold off so I can catch up with the endings if you guys don't mind. Since I still haven't done Kamamoto's good route for his last route, and I didn't write Chitose's good route. So the fic will be on a slight hold till I can catch up and get all the endings done. *nervously bows* So please be patient in the mean time. *sits up* so until then, please try to enjoy this chapter and look forward to the good ending next week. *waves, camera shutting off*

* * *

 **Reviews Answered:**

 **Sadly, no reviews to answer to. *sulks in corner***

* * *

K and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to Furuashi Hideyuki, GoHands, and GoRA.

Nekota however belongs to me. If you wish to use him, please ask permission before using him.


	14. D - Go with Yata - Yata

HOMRA'S Black Cat

Multiroute Fanfiction

Choice D – Go with Yata

Bonds and Innocence Route

"Yata-san!" Nekota called, as he reached for the teen and he was pulled onto the skateboard. Chitose letting out a curse, as the teen gripped the skateboarder's shoulders and looked back to find the womanizer covered in a red aura.

"You better get him back safe, Yata!" Chitose yelled, an angry tone in his voice, before he turned to the blue's and unleashed a huge ball of fire.

"Hold onto me tight, Nekota!" Yata called, as the teen nodded and dug his fingers into the teen's shoulders.

The skateboarder alighting in a red aura, before fire burst out from behind the skateboard, and propelled them forward. The teen letting out a gasp, as he wrapped his arms around the teen's neck and buried his face into his shoulder. The sound of the skateboard wheels against the pavement echoing in his ears, as the blue's shouts behind them slowly disappeared, and the older's warmth seeped into him. Nekota slowly unburying his face, to look ahead, as he stared at the alleyway flying by them in surprise and they exploded out of the alleyway.

"There they are! Don't let them escape!" A blue a few yards away yelled, as Yata cursed at the dozen of blue's turning to them.

"Surrender now, or we will use force!" Another yelled, as Yata took off in the other direction and they tried to purse them. "Block off the exits!"

"God damn, blue's." Yata cursed, as the teen tightly held onto him and glanced back at the men running after them. "We've gotta shake them off."

At that the teen heavily swallowed and leaned against the older. Should he help him? He could easily shake them off if he wanted.

"Guess I gotta use my secret exit." Yata muttered, as the younger looked at him in surprise and saw the troubled look on his face. "Was hoping to keep it a secret a little longer, but I don't got a choice now."

"Yata-san-" The teen started, as the vanguard threw him a smile.

"Don't worry, Nekota. We'll get you back to HOMRA just fine." He spoke reassuringly, as he took a sharp turn into an alleyway and looked ahead of them once more. "Just don't lose your grip."

"R-Right."

And before the teen could tighten his grip, the flames propelling them forward increased and sent them flying through the alleyway. The flames leaving huge scorch marks behind, as the blue's disappeared once more and Nekota held tight to the older. A sharp turn making him collide with the skateboarder's back, as he saw the determined fire in the chestnut-haired teen's eyes and noticed he was mumbling to himself.

"I'm not going fast enough. I need twenty- no forty more miles per hour." Yata grumbled, as the cat strain lifted an eyebrow in confusion and suddenly they propelled forward faster. "Damn it, still not fast enough. We won't make the jump at this rate. Think Yata. How much speed do you need? He's lighter than you are. Just double it and go…no I'll send him flying."

Flying? What was the older talking about? They weren't going to go fly off a building, were they? There was no building low enough for them to jump off of at the speed they were going. If anything he was waiting for them to crash into a dead end and die. Why the hell did he think this was a good idea?

"Y-Yata-?"

"Got it! Hold on, Nekota!" Yata yelled, as the skateboarder's body came alight in red flames and they catapulted down the alleyway. The teen feeling the wind wiping and clawing at their bodies, as Yata suddenly crouched down and the teen followed after. Tears in the teen's eyes, from the wind wiping at his face, as Yata grinned and looked back at him for a moment. "Ever wanted to be a bird, Nekota? No? Well you're about to be!"

And before the teen could respond, a fallen billboard came into view ahead of them and the teen noticed it's tilted trajectory just like a huge ramp. The make shift ramp reaching over the building, as the strain's eyes widened and he felt his heart wretch. Oh dear god, no. He wouldn't.

"You better have a death grip on me, Nekota!" Yata yelled, as the teen quickly tightened his arms around the older's neck and locked them in place. The billboard approaching them at an alarming rate, as the skateboarder smiled. "Here we go!"

And in an instant they flew up the huge ramp and into the air. The ground leaving them, as nothing but blue sky lay above them and the cat strain stared down at the small buildings below them in fear.

He was going to die today.

"You're a fucking psychopath!" Nekota screamed in the teen's ear, before he could catch himself, as Yata stiffened slightly and the cat strain noticed the city below them approaching them a little too quickly. "I'm so dead."

* * *

D-Did Nekota just swear?

The question echoed in his head, as HOMRA's vanguard watched the city below. The teen's hazel eyes fixated on the landing ramp, a few blocks ahead, as he felt the strain's grip on him tighten and he pushed the thought aside. After all, Nekota acted too sweet and innocent to be the kind of person to suddenly be swearing. It had to be the wind, that was ripping at his body, that was playing tricks on him. Nekota was too fragile and well behaved to be like him and the guys from HOMRA. There just wasn't anyway.

"We're gunna land! So hold onto me!" Yata yelled, as the teen seemed to stiffen behind him. "If we crash I'll take the fall!"

And before Nekota could reply, the teen's skateboard hit the landing billboard ramp and it bent under their sudden weight. Nekota letting out a gasp behind him, as the vanguard used his flames to dislodge them from the impression in an instant and toward the cement. The rest of their journey down smooth, till his wheels hit the concrete and they snagged. A curse leaving HOMRA's second in command, as they tipped forward and the older quickly ripped Nekota's arms off him and turned himself around. Nekota colliding with his chest, before pain exploded across the vanguard's back and he let out a cry of pain. His body sliding backwards several yards, and shredding through his sweatshirt and tank top, as his headphones flew off from around his neck and shattered. The journey seeming to last forever, but only took a few seconds, as they finally slid to a stop and the older groaned in pain.

Blood already pooling beneath him, as Nekota shifted on top of him and whined. The young strain still trying to catch his bearings, as he carefully sat up and pressed his palm against his forehead. It taking him several moments to collect himself, before he noticed the vanguard below him and panicked when he noticed his condition.

"Y-Yata-san, you're hurt!" Nekota spoke in worry, as he quickly tore the skateboarder's red sweater off his small body and held it tightly in his hands. "Sit up, quickly. We need to stop the blood!"

"W-We don't have time for that." Yata growled, as he carefully sat up and hissed as the muscles of his back stretched the wounds open wider. "I promised to get you back to HOMRA and the blue's are still after us. The ramp will confuse them for a bit, but we don't have time to sit around, Nekota."

"It'll only take a second." The young strain protested, as he forced the red hoodie over the vanguard's head. The older teen deciding to comply, as he carefully pushed his arms through the sleeves and Nekota got off of him and sat behind him. "This will hurt."

And before he could speak, Nekota pressed his hands into the teen's back and pain flared up the his back. A cry leaving the skateboarder's lips, as the young strain continued the process for his entire back and pulled his hands away when he finished. The vanguard heavily panting, as Nekota pulled bloodstained hands into his lap and looked at him apologetically.

"I-I'm sorry, Yata-san, but I had to clot it somehow." The teen spoke, as he looked at him in worry. "You'd bleed out if I-"

"I-It's fine. Go grab my board and we'll get out of here." Yata ordered, as the teen nodded and quickly rushed toward the ramp to go grab his skateboard.

HOMRA's vanguard carefully getting to his feet, as the sweater tugged on his clotted back, and Nekota rushed over with the teen's skateboard and destroyed headphones. The white device bent in half, and the right side broken open, as the teen stared at it sadly and took the skateboard instead.

"Just leave it, Nekota." He forced out, as the teen looked at him in worry and he dropped his board to the ground so he could climb on. "We got to get to HOMRA."

Without a word, Nekota put the broken headphones around his neck and got onto the board behind him. The older looking at him in surprise, before he shook his head and activated his powers once more in order to send them flying out of the alleyway and onto the streets of the city. His one and only objective pushing him forward.

To get Nekota to HOMRA safely, before he passed out from blood loss.

* * *

Again, the pair of them flew across the pavement and toward their goal. The only difference being the streets and people around them, instead of alleyways and trash, as Nekota placed a hand over the broken headphones around his neck and stared at the back of the skateboarder's head.

He's so willing to sacrifice everything just to keep me safe. Hell, he almost just got himself killed so we could avoid the blues. Just how far is he going to go for me? He doesn't even know me.

"We're gunna have to take the main streets." Yata spoke, as he tightly held onto the teen's shoulders and saw the pained look on his face. "It'll take too long if I take back alleys, and those stupid blue's are probably blocking all my usual exits."

"But won't they catch us faster on the main roads?" Nekota asked, as they flew through an intersection and a red light.

"It's a risk we have to take, cause I can't ride like this forever."

A knowing nod left the teen, as he looked down at the huge red stain on the teen's hoodie and felt his chest contract. The huge stain causing him to worry, just as a noise ahead of them caught the teen's attention and he stiffened.

"Yata-san, there's a blue ahead! Turn right!" Nekota suddenly yelled, as the older quickly turned and looked back at him in surprise as a truck with a Scepter Four logo drove past their street entrance.

"How the hell did you just do that?!" Yata yelled, as the younger jumped in surprise and quickly glanced away in embarrassment.

"I've got good ears." The strain replied, as Yata smirked and turned back ahead of them.

"Then guide me as best you can." HOMRa's vanguard requested, as the younger nodded and centered his attention on the streets around them.

"Blockade to the right, truck ahead." Nekota quickly listed, as Yata took a sharp left turn and increased their speed a bit. "Right is crawling with them, and the truck turned onto our road.

"Anyone on the left?"

"No."

"Roger!" And within seconds they made a sharp left turn and then a right. The pair on a straight path toward the bar. "Hear anything else?"

Slowly the chatter of people started to cloud his hearing and the cat strain cursed. The teen screwing his eyes shut, and focusing all his attention on his hearing, as he shook his head and opened his eyes.

"The intersection of people up ahead is blocking out everything else." Nekota spoke, as Yata nodded and skated them onto the sidewalk. "I'm sorry, Yata-san."

"Don't sweat it, Nekota. You got us this far, I can handle the rest."

"Oh! Can you, Mi~sa~ki?" A sudden voice cooed, as knives suddenly hit the sidewalk ahead of them and created a wall of blue.

A curse leaving the skateboarder, as they collided with the barrier and ended up in a crumpled heap on the cement. The cat strain the first to sit up, as he turned to his right to find a blue walking toward them. A sword strapped to his waist, and a few knives in his hands, as the teen cursed and looked to the groaning skateboarder beside him in worry.

Should he use it now? Would it make a difference?

"Saruhiko, you asshole." Yata growled, as he sat up and glared at the blue. "I'm gunna kill you!"

"Like you'll be able to do that in your condition." The black-haired, blue clansmen, teased as he looked toward the young strain. "Besides, I'm not here for you today Misaki."

"Don't call me that! And you're not touching him!" Yata yelled, as he forced himself to his feet and stood in front of the younger. "Nekota is my responsibility and I'll protect him no matter what it takes!"

"Yata-san…"

Suddenly, the blue in front of them started laughing historically. An amused look on his face, as he smiled at the vanguard happily and lifted his knives up slightly.

"Whatever it takes? Do you even see yourself right now, Misaki? A fly could take you out." Saruhiko laughed, as his knives suddenly disappeared into his uniform and he grabbed the hilt of his sword. "But if you insist, I'll play with you. Fushimi, ready for battle."

The ring of metal sliding against the sheath of the blade filling the air, as the teen drew his sword and smirked at the vanguard. Yata's body lighting up in a bright red, as the older look back at him for a moment and the younger could see the pain in his eyes.

"Yata-san-"

"Nekota, run." Yata interrupted, as the teen's eyes widened and he looked at him in shock. "Run straight down the road and don't look back. Mikoto-san will be there to protect you."

"But Yata-san, you're still-"

"I'll be fine, Nekota." The older reassured him, as he gave him a soft smile. "Just make sure you don't get caught, ok?"

Slowly, silence filled the air as the teen turned back to his opponent and Nekota stared at the back of the other in surprise. Surprise, because even now, when the teen was seconds from collapsing, he was risking his life for him. The skateboard literally read to die for him, as the teen tightly gripped the broken headphones around his neck and squeezed his eyes shut.

Could he do it? Was he really going to leave the other behind, as he requested, so he was safe and all of Yata's actions till now hadn't gone to waste? Or was he selfishly going to stay and help him, because god damn this guy was a totally idiot. He had done nothing but risk his life for the younger this entire time and he still kept getting back up. Could he let him practically throw his life away, or could he try to help? To try and do something, anything that could help him? Could he make the choice to leave him with the blue, or stay and try to fight back?

DA.) Leave Yata Behind

DB.) Fight Beside Yata

* * *

Scarlett: *beaming at the camera* and now we're caught up with the voting poll! Welcome to Yata's Route everyone! *throws her hands up in the air*

Nekota: *looks at Yata* You are an idiot

Yata: Come on, i knew we'd make the jump! At least you weren't the one that got hurt!

Scarlett: Yata's right, Nekota. At least you aren't the one who took several layers of skin off his back and stupidly kept riding his skateboard.

Yata: *frowns at her* You're gunna pick on me too, huh? Well you're the one that wrote it!

Scarlett: *bluntly* I had to make a conflict

Yata: So you had me get hurt?! You're a demon! Demon!

Scarlett: *hugs Yata* I'm glad you think I am! I try so hard!

Yata: Oi! Get off me! *trying to push her away* Whether you're dressed as a guy or not, I don't want you hugging me!

Nekota: *frowns at them, looking at the camera* Since they're busy *picks up Scarlett's notebook* Don't forget to vote on one of the choices above to pick the route we venture next. Will you choose me to leave Yata behind, or fight with him? *watches as Scarlett practically smothers Yata into her chest, sweat-dropping* dear god, she's gunna take forever to convince to let him go. *looks back at the camera* as an added bonus, Scarlett is going to put a pic up on her Scarlett-sama facebook page of her in her Yata's cosplay she pulled together with the clothes she had. It's not perfect, so don't expect an exact replica, but she tried at least. A link to her Facebook can be found on her profile page. You need to copy and paste it to get it to work *frowns* now i gotta get her to change out of the damn thing. *shuts off the camera*

* * *

 **Reviews Answered:**

Since I posted two chapters in a row, there are no reviews to answer, but thank you to the two people who kindly voted/revoted for a route. I'd hate to not have to post anything, because we didn't have a winning vote. *bows* I'll await you're reviews.

* * *

K and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to Furuashi Hideyuki, GoHands, and GoRA.

Nekota however belongs to me. If you wish to use him, please ask permission before using him.


	15. DB - FBY - Yata

HOMRA's Black Cat

Multiroute Fanfiction

Choice DB Part 1– Fight Beside Yata (FBY)

Bonds and Innocence Route

"Yata-san is an idiot." Nekota bluntly spoke, as the teen in front of him suddenly whipped around and gaped at him.

"I'm trying to protect you, you ungrateful shit!" The vanguard growled out, as Fushimi frowned at them slightly.

"I'm not the one who needs protecting right now." The cat strain replied, as he got up and gently put a hand over the older's ripped up back. "Yata-san should let me take care of this."

"Like hell! Do you even know how to use your powers?!"

"We'll find out."

"What?!"

A scoff of annoyance left the blue in front of them, as Fushimi came at them. Yata letting out a curse, and making a move to protect the younger, before the cat strain turned the older toward him. The teen stepping into his personal space, and their noses barely touching, as both boys stared at him in shock and the vanguard's face turned pink.

"N-Nekota, what are you-?" Yata stuttered, as Fushimi suddenly came to a stop and stared at them in pure disbelief.

"Using my powers." Came the simple reply, before he pressed their foreheads together and the space around them suddenly warped.

A sudden alleyway surrounding them, as the blue behind him cursed and drew out his knives.

"What did you just do?" Fushimi demanded, as he sent a seething glare toward him and Yata looked around in surprise.

His movements limited, due to the cat strain holding his head in place, as he stared at the younger in complete shock and then a confused look fell over his face.

"Nekota, something doesn't seem right. Everything looks-"

"Pick me up and go." The young interrupted, as Yata gave him an incredulous look and Fushimi started walking toward them in anger.

"So your little boyfriend can teleport, huh?" The blue spoke in pure disgust, anger dripping from his tone. "And here I thought you were still a virgin, Misaki."

"I still am, you bastard!" Yata yelled, as he shoved the younger slightly. A gasp leaving the teen, as he reached out for thin air and managed to catch nothing. A look of confusion on the blue's face, and a soft warmth spreading against the strain's back, as the skateboarder looked to the thin air in his arms and the teen beside him. "Nekota-"

"Get us to HOMRA, Yata-san." A nod was instantly received, as he lifted whatever was in his hold and dashed toward his skateboard.

The blue moving to stop them, as the concrete shook beneath them and Yata got on his board. Whatever was in the teen's arms held close to his chest, as he glanced at the younger strain and gave him a nod. A nod being sent back, before red enveloped the vanguard and he took off. His being present for a matter of moments, before he phased through an invisible wall and disappeared with a puff of black smoke. Fushimi still running toward him, his sword at the ready, as the concrete split apart between them and a brick wall sprouted between them. A curse reaching him, before the blue collided with it and he crashed to the ground. The alleyway slowly fading, and the teen slowly opening his eyes, as Yata looked down at him in relief and turned to the left to avoid the crowded intersection. Fushimi no longer near them, and the pair safe, as the teen relaxed slightly against the vanguard. The wind whipping at their faces, as the vanguard gave him a smile and focused back ahead of them.

"You really wierded me out with your powers back there." The older spoke, as he made a harsh right turn. "I was seeing double and it almost felt like I was in drugs or something."

"Well I had no other choice. It was either I made an illusion, and excluded you out of it, or pulled us all in it and hoped someone came to our aid." The younger muttered, as Yata made a left turn and relaxed a little.

"Well it's thanks to your quick thinking that we got back safe."

A very small look of confusion fell over the teen's face, before he looked ahead and found the others running toward them. Chitose and Kamamoto in the front of the group, as Yata slowed down to a stop and stepped off his board. The vanguard carefully setting him down, as Chitose stopped in front of the cat strain and Kamamoto headed to the skateboarder's side.

"You ok, Nekota?" Chitose asked, as the younger nodded and glanced toward the vanguard.

"Yata-san did everything he could to make sure I didn't get caught."

"You kidding me? You did the heavy lifting with the last stunt." Yata frowned, as Chitose looked at the vanguard in displeasure. "If it weren't for you Fushimi would've had us."

"Wait, you saw Fushimi?" Kamamoto spoke in shock and worry, before he noticed the dried blood on the teen's back and panicked. "Yata-san, how'd you get hurt? We have to go back to the bar and treat it."

"I'm fine." Yata frowned, as he bent down and grabbed his board. The fabric of his sweatshirt stretching with his movement, as the teen winced slightly and walked past them. An arm being thrown around the cat strain's shoulders, as the others reached them and the skateboarded gave them a smile. "See, he's back safe and sound."

* * *

"You're an idiot, Yata-chan. You should've called us sooner." Kusanagi reprimanded, as he treated the vanguard's back.

Their king watching them from the windowsill of the guest bedroom they occupied, as Nekota sat on the bed cross-legged and watched him in worry. The teen's bad attitude long gone, and his innocent attitude back in place, as the vanguard didn't give a response.

After they had met up with the clan, the lot of them had headed back to the bar with no trouble at all, before Kusanagi dragged him upstairs to treat his injuries. Nekota and Mikoto following after them, as the others were forced to stay downstairs and watch out for any blues. The sting of peroxide against the teen's muscles and flesh the only thing keeping him awake, as Nekota silently watched him. The minutes agonizing, before the last of the gauze was wrapped around him and tapped down. The bloodied rags and sweater being tossed in the trash, as the blonde sat next to him and looked between the two teens.

"What happened?" He questioned, as Nekota looked down at his lap in mock fear and the vanguard ran a hand through his hair.

"Chitose should know better than me, but we got to Jiro-san's place the idiot and Nekota went into the room. He had me keep watch, and not even twenty minutes later he yelled for me and they came running out of the room. Apparently Jiro-san ratted on us to Scepter Four and told them Nekota was a strain, because when we tried to escape they were already there. So Nekota decided to come with me and we skated out of there as fast as we could." He explained, as Kusanagi frowned.

"Then how did you get hurt so bad?" He demanded, as the skateboarder winced slightly at the impending rage.

"The stupid blues were everywhere and I couldn't shake'm off just by going through back alleys, so I took a shortcut." He started to explain, as the blonde frowned. "So I used my last resort escape route and shot us off a billboard ramp and get us a few blocks-"

"You attempted that jump with Nekota?!" Kusanagi suddenly yelled, as both teens flinched and the blonde looked at him in anger. "You broke your arm the last time you attempted that jump!"

"But we made it and-" He tried to argue, as the blonde's glare deepened.

"Do you see the condition you're in?! That could've gotten the both of you killed! Hell, you could've killed Nekota with that stupid stunt!"

"Kusanagi-san-"

"And what if Nekota was hurt? He's already injured as it is, but-"

"Yata-san used his body to protect me from the fall." Nekota interrupted, as they all looked to the innocent teen. "The wheels caught, so Yata-san quickly turned around and held me against him so I wouldn't get injured. So he took the injuries I could've received, if he hadn't thought quick enough. Then when we got caught, Yata-san told me to run and find you guys but I disobeyed and stayed. He was only trying to keep me safe."

A moment of silence passed, as Kusanagi sighed and pulled off his sunglasses. The man rubbing a hand over his face, and pinching the bridge of his nose, as Nekota looked at the blonde nervously. The bar owner's sun glasses being placed back on his nose, as he looked at the two of them and Nekota stiffened slightly.

"Even though that was an extremely stupid stunt, I'm glad you two made it back safely." The blonde spoke, as they relaxed and Kusanagi sighed in frustration. "However, now we're going to have an issue with Scepter Four."

In an instant, both teens deflated. Yata looking at his lap in frustration and defeat, as Nekota clenched his hands together in fear. Mikoto finally moving from his spot on the windowsill, as he walked to the bed and reached his right hand out for the strain. The outstretched appendage catching fire, as they all stared at the King in shock and Nekota shied away from the burning hand.

"Mikoto-san, are you sure about this?" Yata question, as Kusanagi frowned.

"Mikoto, let's think about this first. There might be more options." The blonde frowned, as the youngest out of all of them looked at the lot of them in confusion. Yata deciding it was best to just tell the teen what they were talking about, instead of leaving him out of the loop, as he set a hand on the teen's knee and Nekota looked toward him.

"How do I explain this so you'll understand this?" A pause filled the teen's attempt to explain, as he furrowed his brows slightly and sighed. "Hell, I'll just put it all out there. Everyone in the bar is part of the red clan, which we call HOMRA. The blues from earlier are from the blue clan. There are seven clans, and each clan has a king. The king has powers, and he can share them with others if the king makes them his clansmen."

A very small nod left the younger, as his eyebrows furrowed slightly and Kusanagi nodded.

"Each king rules over our world around us." Kusanagi spoke up, as the strain turned and looked at him. "From what I've heard the silver king's domain is the sky, the gold king has taken the earth, and the blue king has taken over the police and justice system. The other kings are unknown, however, because they've been in hiding for awhile."

"Then what do you guys do?" Nekota questioned, quietly, his fingers digging into the wrinkled and dirty dress shirt he was wearing.

"We keep the peace around here in a sense." Kusanagi explained, rubbing the back of his head. "If there's a kidnapping, drug deal, gang war, or anything thing of the sorts we handle it. People come to us sometimes with requests, but those aren't very common because most people are afraid of us."

A small nod left the teen, as the cat strain's grip on his clothes tightened.

"So you guys help people?"

"Yep!" Yata exclaimed, as he gave the younger a grin and Nekota looked toward his lap. "We take care of the assholes trying to take advantage of others and take care of the people who talk shit about HOMRA."

"So…if I take your hand, I can be in the clan?" Nekota asked, as he turned to the king still waiting for his decision and his hand outstretched.

"There's a chance you can, yes." Kusanagi spoke, as the younger looked toward him. "Mikoto's power will decide whether or not you'll use the power it gives you for good or bad things. If it's good, you'll be accepted. If it's bad, you'll end up getting burned."

A scared wince fell over the younger's features, as he shied away from the burning hand and harshly swallowed. The teen totally panicked, as the skateboarder reached his hand out and grabbed the teen's shoulder. Nekota's sapphire eyes instantly whipping toward his hazel orbs, as he squeezed the teen's shoulder in reassurance and gave him a small smile.

"It'll be ok, Nekota. I know you wouldn't try and do something bad to anyone." He spoke, as the teen looked at him with a little relief and looked toward the King's hand. "If you do get hurt, we'll take care of the burn no problem. Alright?"

A nod left the teen, as Kusanagi sighed.

"However, we should think of other options as well." He spoke, as Mikoto frowned slightly at the bar owner and the trio looked toward him. "We might be able to convince Scepter Four that Nekota isn't a threat."

"To hell with that! Jiro-san already ratted on us! They're gunna think Nekota is dangerous no matter what we tell them!" The vanguard shouted, as Nekota looked between the two of them in slight panic. "They'll ship him off to the facility without even listening to us!"

"If it comes to that, we can explain he's part of the clan."

"That's useless unless he has HOMRA's mark!"

"Yata-chan, will you-"

"I agree with the brat." Mikoto interrupted, as the bar owner turned to the king in surprise. "Munakata won't listen to us no matter what we say."

A frown fell over the blonde's features, as the cat strain looked between the three of them in slight panic. Yata tightening his grip on the teen's shoulder, and gaining his attention, as he gave the frightened boy a determined nod and the cat strain relaxed slightly. The younger looking toward the hand waiting for him, as he hesitantly reached out and let his hand hover over the King's palm. The flames licking at Nekota's skin, and his fingers shaking, before the teen screwed his eyes shut and slapped his hand down around the kings. The flames around the king's hand flaring out slightly, as a soft red glow came off the teen's neck, and Yata relaxed. A few moments passing, before the king's hand snuffed out and the glowing stopped. HOMRA's crest on the left side of the strain's neck, as Nekota hesitantly opened is eyes and saw he was unharmed. A look of confusion on his face, as he pulled his hand back and examined it. No burns on his hand, or person, as he looked toward the skateboarder and the older pointed to his neck with a smile.

"Welcome to HOMRA, Nekota." He spoke, as the teen blinked at him in surprise and touched the left side of his neck. Kusanagi putting his phone away, which he used to record the event that just happened, as Mikoto sighed and gained their attention.

"Now, lets get back downstairs before the idiots try to come up here." He ordered, as they nodded and Kusanagi handed the two teens clean clothes. Mikoto heading for the door, as the bar owner stood and grabbed the vanguard's skateboard as he headed out.

"And you're forbidden from using your skateboard until I say otherwise, Yata-chan." Kusanagi spoke, as the teen froze and looked after the male in complete shock. "Next time don't endanger the person you're trying to protect."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me?!"

* * *

"God damn it." Yata cursed, as he pulled on the clean clothes he was given and the younger watched him.

The teen across from his mumbling curses and threats toward the blonde now in possession of his skateboard, as the younger held back a small chuckle and started unbuttoning his dirty shirt. Yata tugging at his clothes, and shoving them over his form, as he totally ignored his injuries. A few winces leaving the older, as Nekota changed out of the dress shirt he had been wearing and pulled on a dark blue t-shirt. The collar coming down in a 'V', as he tugged at the low neckline in discomfort, and the cat strain pulled hair back behind him. The vanguard across from him finally getting the clean clothes on, as he turned to him and tried to free himself from his displeased frown.

"Lets get downstairs before Kusanagi-san takes something else away from me." He grumbled, as the teen nodded and followed the older.

The pair of them walking into the hallway, and toward the stairs, and they headed toward the ground floor and stopped just inside. Yata the first to thrust his hand out in front of the younger, and stand in front of him protectively, as the younger noticed the blues standing in the bar and panicked. The cat strain instantly hiding behind the vanguard, as the blues looked toward him and Fushimi glared daggers at him. The dark-haired male practically boring holes into him, as a man that almost looked like an older Fushimi turned to them and relaxed a little. A polite smile on his face, as he turned toward them and clasped his hands behind his back. His posture screaming power and political power, as the younger winced and didn't miss the skateboarder's hand that tightly held his own.

"You must be the strain we're in search for." The older looking Fushimi spoke, as Yata glared at the man and Nekota tried to shrink back behind the older teen. "You gave us quite a slip."

"You're not taking him." Yata growled, as the older male raised an eyebrow.

"I believe under the law we're fully capable of arresting the young strain." He spoke, as Yata tightened his grip on the younger's hand and the strain returned it as he started to shake slightly. "He is a danger to society, and could harm the citizens of the city if he were to lose control of his powers or use them for ill intent."

"Nekota would never do that!"

"He used them against me." Fushimi spoke, as the skateboarder glared at the swordsman and growled.

"You attacked us! Of course he'd try to defend himself! He was scared!"

"He didn't seem scared to me."

"Y-Yata-san was hurt." Nekota shakily managed to speak, as all eyes fell on him and he ducked behind the vanguard. "H-he was bleeding badly. I wanted to get him help."

"Is this true?" The older looking Fushimi questioned, as the vanguard sighed and pulled the bottom of his shirt up to show the bandages around his chest. "How did you sustain those injuries?"

"Running from your stupid clansmen." Yata frowned, as he let go of his shirt and let the fabric fall back in place. "They came after us the minute we left Jiro-san place."

"We're well aware of that. We received a call from him."

"And your guys came after us without even seeing if Nekota was dangerous or not!" Yata argued. "He was hurt, god damn it, and he just needed some pain medication."

"May I ask for what?" A growl of frustration left the skateboarder, as the cat strain harshly swallowed and decided to speak before anyone else in the bar could respond.

"M-My ribs are broken." The cat strain shakily spoke, as he looked to the floor and his shaking started to increase. "Y-Yata-san found me yesterday in an alleyway and brought me here, when I was in my cat form."

"And how did you break your ribs?" A moment of silence fell over them, as the teen squeezed his eyes shut and Yata turned toward him in worry. The hand grasping his tightening, as the vanguard softly said his name, and the younger harshly swallowed.

"I-I was living with a human, as a pet cat, before Yata-san found me. H-He was really abusive. Instead of beating his girlfriend, or others, he'd take his anger out on me." Nekota shakily spoke, as he heard the vanguard's breath hitch and a few of the guys cursed or made a rude comment. "I-I ran away a few days ago, but I couldn't get very far."

"Was he one of the guys that was hurting you when I found you?" Yata demanded, as the cat strain shook his head and he suddenly collided with the vanguard's chest. The younger's eyes suddenly opening, as he looked up to find the skateboarder glaring at the wall and tightly holding him against him. "I'll kill the bastard if we ever see him."

"Yata-san-"

"That aside, you still attacked a member of Scepter Four." The look alike Fushimi spoke, as Yata glared at the male and held him tightly against him.

"He defended himself." Yata argued, as the man didn't seem phased in the slightest.

"He harmed a member of Scepter-"

"I used an illusion." Nekota interrupted, as the man looked at him in slight displeasure. "I-I took over his senses and sent him a subconscious image that made him believe I fought him and defended myself. In reality he was standing completely still, while in the illusion he crashed into the wall I conjured. So he's unharmed."

A moment of silence fell between them, before the man let out a breath and looked at the two of them.

"Nonetheless, under the law, I am putting you under arrest." The Fushimi look alike spoke, as Mikoto chuckled and the man looked toward the king. "What's so funny, Suoh?"

"Do really want to arrest a member of HOMRA?" The redhead challenged, as the man looked at the king in confusion and turned toward them. Yata making him turn, so the left side of his neck was visible, as everyone in the room looked at the crest in shock and the male sighed. "None of my subordinates reported a crest. Was this you're doing, Suoh? "

"I have no idea what you're talking about. The kid received it this morning, before he went to the doctors." The red king spoke calmly, as the blue frowned slightly.

"If that's the case, then we're done here." He spoke, as he turned to leave and his clansmen exited the bar. The man looking back at the red king, as Mikoto raised an eyebrow in question. "However, if he does lose control and hurt an innocent civilian we have all the right to arrest him."

"Not if he's with my clansmen." Mikoto rebutted, as the Fushimi look alike shook his head and left.

The ring of the bell above the door echoing through the bar, before the door shut and everyone relaxed. Nekota's legs giving out, as Yata barely managed to catch him and help him to the floor. His entire body shaking, as the vanguard looked at him in worry and rubbed his back in reassurance.

"It's ok, Nekota. You're safe." The skateboarder spoke, as Totsuka walked over and knelt down next to him with a small smile. The hobbyist setting a hand on his shoulder, as he gave him a reassuring look and smiled.

"Don't worry, Nekota-chan. They can't touch you now."

"Th-thank you." Came the barely speak able reply, as he received nods from both male's and the hobbyist suddenly sat up straighter. The male looking back toward the king currently relaxing on the couch, as he frowned slightly.

"You put his mark on his neck?"

"I had to make it visible, or Scepter Four could arrest him anytime they want." Was the king's reply, as the others craned their necks to see where the marking was and the strain shrunk back a bit. "I couldn't put it on his face or hands, so his neck was the only other option. One of you can help him buy something to cover it up later."

A few nods left the others, as Totsuka got up to head toward the kitchen and Yata turned to him with a relieved look on his face. His earlier anger, from the strain's explanation of his last owner, still in his gaze as he squeezed his hand.

"Want to go meet the others, now that you're one of us?" He quietly asked, as the teen nervously looked toward the older males watching him in curiosity and he gave a small nod. A smile appearing on the older's face, as he helped him up and lead him to the couch full of HOMRA's clansmen. "Alright, first we'll start with the dog-"

"Quit calling me that, you dumbass Chihuahua."

* * *

Scarlett: *happily waves* Hey, my wonderful readers! I received votes for Yata's DB route, so here's your new chapter! *beams*

Yata: *sitting away from her, reading the chapter* 'Fushimi look alike'? Did you not have any other words to describe the stupid Blue King?

Scarlett: *pouts* I did, I just thought that would be a funny way to word it. I mean, come on! They look alike, and in Missing Kings they have that one scene where they both push up their glasses and it's identical! I had all the right to play that card!

Nekota:*frowning slightly* You're just looking for ways to bash Fushimi, aren't you?

Scarlett: *grins* oh hell yes! *drops her smile, hiding behind a pillow* No offense to Fushimi fans, but I don't like him at all. Personally, if someone betrayed me like he did I'd make their life an every living hell. So I agree with Yata's reactions to Fushimi's betrayal. I mean, don't get me wrong, there are some good Fushimi and Yata Fics and I admit I've read some, but I still don't like him in the anime. So there may be Fushimi bashing ahead...hell, I think there may be a struggle between Nekota and Fushimi if I have it planned right in my head.

Nekota: *frowning* you're giving away plot points

Scarlett: *eps, putting a hand over her mouth* oppsies. *clears her throat* anyway, here's the start of Yata's DB route! I hope its enjoyable for a first chapter and meets some expectations. I'm hoping to get the HOMRA guys a little more involved in the story this time, so let me know if there is any kind of interactions you want between Nekota and one of the guys. I'd love to hear your thoughts. *bows* So please enjoy the chapter, everyone! I await your comments/reviews!...*turns to Yata* Oh my god! You talked to me!

Yata: *face turns red* Did not! Go to hell! *Camera shuts off*

* * *

 **Reviews Answered:**

Sadly...no reviews *pouts* so I have no reviews to answer and have to wait till I receive some. *sulks in a corner*

* * *

K and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to Furuashi Hideyuki, GoHands, and GoRA.

Nekota however belongs to me. If you wish to use him, please ask permission before using him.


	16. DB - FBY Part 2 - Yata

HOMRA's Black Cat

Multiroute Fanfiction

Choice DB Part 2 – FBY

Bonds and Innocence Route

"I'm not a Chihuahua!" Yata angrily yelled, as the others chuckled and Nekota slowly looked out from around the skateboarder.

The previous speaker rolling his blue eyes, as his blonde bangs fell in his face and he pushed them out of the way. A blue and white hooded jacket and army-patterned cargo pants covering his form, as he noticed the cat strain looking at him and frowned slightly. No words passing between them, as Yata finally calmed down from his annoyance and noticed the two staring at one another.

"That's Eric." The skateboarder spoke, as the stain looked at him and nodded. The blonde letting out a scoff of annoyance, as the man beside him just shook his head lightly.

"I can introduce myself, idiot." Eric frowned, as he looked to the strain. "Name's Eric Sōlt."

"I just said that."

"You left out my last name-" He started to argue, before the man next to him ruffled his hair and he fell silent.

"That's enough, Eric." The man spoke, as the other grumbled and the new speaker looked toward Nekota. "I'm Kōsuke Fujishima, but you can just call me Kōsuke."

A small nod left the strain as he looked over the male. His unique orange hair and eyes catching his attention first, before he saw the lopped earrings in both ears. A dark grey hoodie, red t-shirt, and jeans covering the rest of him as the man next to him happily smiled waved.

"I'm Akagi Shōhei, but you can just call me Akagi, and this is Saburōta Bandō!" The excited brunette male spoke, pointing to the person next to him as the man clicked his tongue and elbowed him. "Ouch! What the hell? That hurt, San-chan!"

"Then at least let me introduce myself, idiot."

A whine left Akagi as he rubbed his side and turned sad brown eyes toward the male next to him. A black ball cap resting on his head, with a flame design and the letters 'HMR' on the front, as a red jacket, white shirt, and jeans covered the rest of him. Bandō wearing a lot more clothes than his companion, as a black cap with buttons on it rested on his head and a pair of sunglasses covered his eyes. A black jacket, white shirt with a hood, purple shirt, and white pants covering the rest of him. His hood pulled up over his head and ball cap, as a few strands of black hair peeked out and framed his face. Akagi continuing to complain beside him, as he turned to the strain and sighed in annoyance at the man next to him.

"Just call me Bandō and don't listen to anything this idiot says." He spoke, as he pointed to Akagi and the male started complaining again. The man on the other side of Bandō shaking his head in dismay, as Chitose chuckled and wrapped an arm around the male's shoulders.

"This is Masamoi Dewa." Chitose spoke, as the man beside him sent a displeased look to the womanizer but said or did nothing to get the other's arm off him.

His dark brown hair short, and partially covered with a maroon derby hat, as brown eyes moved back to the strain and he gave a small nod. A light brown jacket, hooded black shirt, and white undershirt covering his lower half as jeans covered his lower half. His displeased look never leaving his face, as he pointed to the light brunette next to him and Chitose stared at the finger in confusion.

"If he asks you to go to a bar, refuse instantly. He's nothing but a pain." Dewa spoke, as Chitose gave him an offended look and pouted slightly.

"Oh come on, Masa, I just wanted to have a bit of fun last night." Chitose frowned, as the other rolled his eyes.

"Going to any bar with you is never fun."

The frown on the womanizer's face deepened a bit, as Yata looked toward the young strain and waved a hand to the lot of them lazily.

"And that's everyone." He spoke, as he then pointed over to the couch across the room that housed Mikoto, Anna, and Totsuka. Kusanagi currently behind his bar, and wiping down the surface, as the guys in front of them started talking amongst each other once more. "You've already met everyone else, so it's pointless to reintroduce everyone."

"Where's Kamamoto-san?" The cat strain questioned, as Yata rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Knowing the fatty he went out to go grab some snacks or something. I swear he eats almost as much as he weights."

"Kamamoto-san isn't fat, he's-"

"I know, I know. He's well fed." Yata interrupted, as he ruffled the younger's hair and grabbed a chair from one of the small tables in the bar and sat in it. The young strain doing the same, as he sat in the chair and played with the bottom of the shirt he wore. Yata watching him for a few minutes, and listening to the other's conversations, before he frowned slightly and opened his mouth once more. "Was it me, or were you different earlier?"

"Different?" The cat strain repeated, as he looked toward the other in confusion and Yata rubbed the back of his head.

"You were acting differently earlier. Didn't you notice?" A small shake of the head left the younger, as the skateboarder frowned and sighed. "Maybe I was just hearing and seeing weird things."

"Maybe my illusions were a bit too much." The teen spoke, as hazel eyes glance toward him and the teen fiddled with the edge of his shirt. "I can't control them very well, and I tried my best to, but maybe I didn't control them well enough and Yata-san got confused."

"Maybe." The older spoke with a frown, as he leaned back in his chair. "Hell, that thing you did where I wasn't in the illusion, but I could still see it was creepy as hell. I could barely tell the difference between everyone."

"Sorry." Came the quiet reply, as the teen stiffened beside him and waved a hand at him hurriedly.

"Just forget about it. We got back safe, so it's no big deal."

"Nekota-kun can make illusions?" Akagi suddenly asked, as the other guys fell silent and looked at him. The small teen instantly shrinking back at the attention, as he gave a small nod and tightly grasped the bottom of his shirt. "Can you show us?"

"I'm not very good at making them and I can't control them very well." He spoke, as Akagi deflated a little and pouted. "I don't want to do something I can't reverse."

"You can make illusions permanent?" Dewa asked, as the teen gave a so-so gesture.

"I lost control once and couldn't snap the person out of the illusion, so I ran away and after I got so far the illusion's hold broke." Nekota explained, as Eric frowned.

"So you have a range on how far your powers work?" The blonde asked, as the teen nodded. "How far?"

"I don't know. I never measured the distance."

"We should try it tomorrow!" Akagi suddenly spoke, as he perked up and Bandō shook his head with a sigh.

"I believe that's Nekota's decision." Dewa frowned, as Akagi pouted slightly. "They're his powers after all. It's his choice whether he wants to use them or not. Besides, I'd wait a week or two before you guys even attempt to get him to do it. Scepter Four is going to be watching him like a hawk."

At the mention of the blue clan, the cat strain shivered and everyone frowned.

"To hell with them. As long as Nekota isn't hurting anyone it shouldn't matter." Yata frowned, as a few of the guys nodded. "Besides, if Nekota uses his illusions on one of us he wouldn't be endangering citizens."

"We are considered citizens, idiot." Eric frowned, as Yata sent a look of displeasure at the blonde.

"I'd rather not use them." Nekota quietly spoke, as they looked toward him and he looked at his lap. "It's because I have them that I dragged all of you into this. I don't want to get you guys into trouble."

A moment of silence passed over them, as the others just stared at him. Little frowns on their face, before Chitose spoke up first.

"Who cares."

"We're already apart of this." Dewa spoke next.

"It's fine if Nekota-kun involves us." Akagi piped up, as Bandō sat up a little straighter.

"We're not letting you deal with this alone."

"We're here no matter what happens." Kōsuke spoke with a small nod, as Eric scoffed.

"Those blues can't do shit to make us back out now."

The next thing the cat strain knew, fingers pressed against the left side of his neck and he turned to the skateboarder next to him. A determined look on the vanguard's face, as he pulled down the collar of his shirt and showed him his own HOMRA crest.

"You're part of HOMRA, Nekota, and we don't abandon our own." He spoke, as the cat strain stared at the lot of them in surprise and gave a small nod. His fingers strangling the bottom of his shirt, and a small smile appearing on his face, as he looked to his lap and the others smiled.

"Th-then please take good care of me."

* * *

"See you guys tomorrow."

"Let's go bar hopping!"

"No, you're going straight home."

"Aw, come on! Just one bar!"

"You're going to kill yourself one of these days, Chitose, and I'm not in the mood to drag your drunk ass home."

The click of the bar door signaled Dewa and Chitose' departure as Yata sighed and looked back toward the rest of the bar. The skateboarder now occupying the couch in the corner of the room, with Nekota fast asleep against his shoulder, as Eric and Kōsuke talked to one another at the bar. Akagi and Bandō already at their respected homes, as Kusanagi wiped down his bar for the tenth time today and Anna headed upstairs to get ready for bed. The clock on the wall reading a quarter to eight, as the skateboarder sighed and Kamamoto looked up from his phone in order to raise an eyebrow in question. The larger man munching on a bag of chips, as the vanguard ignored him and Tatara wished them all a good night. Their king asking if he wanted anyone to walk him home, as their vassal waved the redhead off and left. The silence that followed calming for once, as Nekota shifted a little beside him and curled up against him. His knees pressing into the chestnut-haired teen's thighs, and his head now practically against his chest, as the older frowned a little and Kamamoto spoke up.

"He must've been really tired after everything that happened today." The blonde spoke, as the skateboarder gave a small nod. "Should we move him to the room upstairs?"

"Hell no. He'll wake up and panic, because he doesn't know where he is." The skateboarder frowned, as Kusanagi seemed to have over heard them and made his way over to the trio. The bar owner sitting on the coffee table, and smiling at the sleeping cat strain, as he looked between the two conscious males and sighed.

"We've been trying to figure out where he was going to spend the night as well." The bar owner spoke, as Kōsuke and Eric watched them from the bar and Mikoto was actually awake for once.

"We'd take him with us, but our apartment is too small." Kōsuke spoke, as Eric frowned a little and nodded.

"I said I'd stay here for the night, but it's not a permanent solution." Eric offered, as Mikoto leaned back into the couch.

"He'd panic if he woke up with me near him." Their King spoke, as Kusanagi rolled his eyes.

"You'd freak anyone out with that look on your face." The bar owner sighed in irritation, as the bored and pissed off look the king always wore didn't even change an inch as he shrugged.

"Nekota-san could stay with me." Kamamoto spoke up, as he raised a hand up slightly. "I don't live too far and I can use my motorcycle if anything happens."

"Could you see him trying to sit on one of those? You'd freak him the fuck out." Yata frowned, as the larger man deflated a little and the skateboarder sighed. "I could take him, if I need to. My apartment is pretty far though, so it'll be a bit of a walk."

"That'd probably be the best option." Eric spoke up. "You're the only one he's comfortable with so far and he'd probably trust you better than any of us."

"The only other issue is that my apartment isn't in the best neighborhood." The vanguard started, as Kusanagi frowned in concern.

"I thought you said you moved." The bar owner spoke, as the teen looked at his lap in slight shame and shook his head.

"I was going to, but everything I looked at was out of my price range. So I haven't been able to move yet."

A sigh left the older, as he looked at the skateboarder and the strain asleep beside him. His concerned look disappearing, as he furrowed his brow and his shoulders sagged.

"If that's the case, then you can use your skateboard to get the two of you home." He spoke, as the vanguard perked up instantly and the blonde held up a hand. "However, when you enter the bar it stays here till you go home. Understood?"

A frown fell over the teen's face, as he gave in and nodded. Kusanagi getting up from his spot on the coffee table, and heading toward the his beloved bar, as the bar owner retrieved the vanguard's skateboard and walked back over to hand it to him. Yata reaching out to grab it, before the blonde pulled it out of his grasping range and raised an eyebrow. A frown falling over the teen's face, as he sighed and let his hand drop in annoyance.

"I won't make detours or go for a skate tomorrow morning." He grumbled, as the man nodded in acceptance to his statement and handed over his board.

The teen quickly snatching it up, and relaxing at the familiar object in his fingers, before he turned to the sleeping teen next to him and ignored the bar owner moving back to his usual spot. Eric and Kōsuke wishing them a good night as they left, while Kamamoto went back to his phone and Mikoto headed upstairs. Nekota still fast asleep against him, as the teen frowned and decided it be best to wake him up now and leave before it got too dark and the insane people came out.

The teen reaching out to wake him up, and his hand only getting so close to the other, before Nekota's hand came out of nowhere and grabbed his within an instant. The movement electing a gasp of surprise from the older teen, as Nekota's eyes suddenly snapped open and narrowed sapphire eyes looked around till they fell on him. A slightly annoyed look in his gaze, before he seemed to gather himself from his sleepy state, and suddenly sat up in a panic. The younger letting go of his hand, and looking at him innocently, as he held his hands close to his chest and bit his lower lip.

"S-sorry, Yata-san. You scared me." He spoke quietly, as Kamamoto looked at the two of them in confusion and the skateboarder sighed.

"It's fine, Nekota. Just had to wake you up, because we're heading to my place for the night." The skateboarder spoke, as the teen gave a small nod and noticed the skateboard in his hand. "It's a bit far, so I'm allowed to use it till we get back tomorrow morning."

"Alright."

Without another word, the older teen got up off the couch and Nekota followed. The pair of them heading for the door, as Kamamoto quickly gathered his things and headed after them as they left the bar with a quick good bye to the bar owner.

"I'll give you guys a boost, Yata-san." The larger male spoke, as he pocketed his belongings and pulled out the keys to his motorbike.

A nod leaving the vanguard, as he let his board drop to the cement of the road and stepped onto it. Nekota quietly stepping on behind him, without the older having to tell him, as he slowly moved them over to the back of the tan skinned male's bike and he grabbed the bar on the back of the bike's frame. The cat strain looking at them in confusion, as he held onto the skateboarder's shoulders and Kamamoto started up his bike. The roar of the engine making Nekota jump slightly, as Yata just chuckled and Kamamoto gave them an apologetic look.

"Told you it'd scare him."

"Sorry, Nekota-san." Kamamoto apologized, as the cat strain peeked out from behind the older teen and gave a small nod as an acceptance to the apology. "I'll start slow, so the noise doesn't freak you out too much."

And true to his word, Kamamoto slowly eased the gas on and they moved forward at a gentle pace. Nekota slowly relaxing, as their speed slowly increased and they moved forward along with the bike. The cat strain seeming to be more interested that they were moving at the same speed as the bike, than the sound of the bike's engine, as they reached a higher speed and started speeding down the road away from the bar and into the city. The cool night air whipping at their faces, and Nekota relaxing behind him, as they rode for a few minutes and Kamamoto glanced back at them. Yata giving him a nod, as he let go of the bike and the larger man turned onto a different street. Nekota quickly looking back toward the man they left behind in confusion, before he looked toward the vanguard and held tight to his shoulders.

"Yata-san-"

"Kamamoto lives just down that street. My place is further away. He was just giving us a lift."

A small nod was received, as Nekota relaxed behind him once more and they leisurely enjoyed their ride as their speed slowly decreased. Few cars on the road for once, and the assholes not on them for a change, as the teen kicked off against the cement and eased them onto the sidewalk with no trouble at all. Their journey remaining silent, and the scenery changing into the sketchier side of town, as Nekota held tight to his shoulders and huddled closer to him. The pair skating right past the alleyway he found the strain just yesterday night, and down a few more blocks, before he came to a stop in front of a crappy looking apartment building and rested his foot against the cement.

Nekota quietly stepping off his board, and staying close to him, as the vanguard stepped off as well and picked up his board before heading for the outer stairwell. The cat strain behind him the entire time, as they climbed the stairs to the second floor and passed the first few doors. The older stopping at the fifth door in the hallway, as he pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. Yata letting the younger inside first, before he closed the door behind him and locked it.

"It's not much, but make yourself at home."

"Thank you, Yata-san." Came the cat strain's reply, as he toed off his shoes and hesitantly walked into the apartment ahead of him. The skateboarder leaving his shoes by the door, and dropping his skateboard beside them, as he walked into the apartment and toward the kitchen.

"You hungry?" He asked, as Nekota looked around his cluttered makeshift living room and shook his head.

"No, Totsuka-san's dinner was very filling." Came the reply, as the older recalled dinner and frowned.

"You didn't even eat half of it." He spoke, as Nekota turned toward him and played with the bottom of his shirt. A habit the skateboarder had deemed one the younger used when he was nervous, or at least he could only guess the teen was nervous.

"I haven't eaten much the past few days." A sigh left the older, as he pulled out a box of pop tarts and took a package out of the box.

The container being put back in the cupboard, before he made his way to the couch and past the younger. No words leaving either of them, as the teen flopped onto the couch and tore open the package of food, while he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. Nekota still awkwardly standing in the room, as the older pulled out a pop tart and handed it to the younger. Hesitant sapphire eyes moving toward the food, and then him, before he took the offered food and nibbled on it as the vanguard pulled out the other and bit into it.

"You can sit down, you know. It's stupid to stand there." The teen spoke, as Nekota stiffened a little and looked toward the floor.

"I'm not allowed on furniture." Nekota quickly replied, as the older blinked at him.

The quick reply surprising him, before he recalled the younger's story about his so called 'owner' and frowned. It more than obvious the bastard, that thought the strain was a cat, beat the shit out of the younger for various behavioral issues besides his violent nature as he sighed and reached out. The skateboarder grabbing the teen's hand, and yanking the younger onto the couch, as Nekota stumbled and ended up in a heap beside him, before he panicked and quickly sat up. The boy trying to get back up, and off the piece of furniture, as Yata put a hand on his shoulder and kept him sitting till scared sapphire eyes turned toward him.

The fear in his eyes the first real raw bit of emotion he saw in the younger's features, since they'd met, as he stared at him in surprise and Nekota used his distracted state to quickly move away from him and off the couch. The teen moving a few feet away from him and the couch, before he looked down at the semi-crushed pop tart in his hand and seemed to curl into himself.

"I-I'll stay over here." He quietly spoke, before the older looked toward him and frowned.

The teen practically shaking at this point, as the skateboarder dropped the food onto the semi-cluttered table in front of him and Nekota stared down at the food still in his hands. Yet even as he stared at the scared younger teen he couldn't help but shake the annoying feeling in the back of his head, despite the situation. Just how many attitude changes was the kid going to go through today?

"Alright, drop the act." Yata spoke, as Nekota snapped his head up and looked at him in confusion behind his fear.

"Yata-san I don't-"

"I thought it was the wind, or your illusions, fucking with my head but your personality has been changing since I woke you up and it's irritating me." The skateboarder spoke, as Nekota just stared at him. "So are you the innocent Nekota, the pissed off one, or the fucked up one?"

"Yata-san, I think you hit your head." The teen attempted to try again, as he stared at the other with a frown.

"Nice try, but I'm fine. Now quit the act and show me the real Nekota."

* * *

This couldn't be happening. There was no way he knew. He had been so careful, had keep up his appearance and everything, but somehow the teen in front of him knew. He has noticed something wasn't right, and now that they were alone, he easily called him out on it and wasn't listening to his lies. There had to be a way to get out of this situation, because the longer the teen stared at him the more paranoid he got. Could he just run for it? He could probably cast an illusion and get out the door with no problem, but could the older tell the difference between illusion and reality since he showed it to him earlier today? It hadn't been that long since it happened, and the odds weren't in his favor. Was it worth it to run? Could he get away? Hell, he knew he could, but where would he go? Last he knew the older still had the strain's medication in his pocket and all of Scepter Four was just waiting to arrest his ass. So either way he was fucked. Good and royally fucked.

"Yata-san, you're confusing me." Let's just play the stupid card. It got him out of enough problems in the past. Besides, the skateboarder seemed more like the hotheaded type and would use his instincts before his brain. All he had to do was play into that and he'd be safe.

"Nekota, I don't want to go around in circles all night. I tired, my back hurts like hell, Fushimi pissed me off today, and I can't go for my morning skate tomorrow because Kusanagi pretty much grounded me from using my skateboard. Just drop the fucking act and we can all go to bed."

Damn it, so much for the hotheaded type. Looks like the vanguard did have a brain when he was somewhat calm and level headed. Now what was he going to do? He couldn't let the older see the real him. The real him got the strain into trouble, and overall pissed everyone off. He couldn't pull off his mask and not put on another. He'd feel naked and naked was vulnerable. Vulnerable was pain and emptiness.

"Yata-san doesn't want that." He finally spoke, as the vanguard's frowned deepened.

"I think I clearly said what I wanted, Nekota. Quit screwing around and drop it."

"But-"

"Nekota, I'm not repeating myself." Yata interrupted, as he stood up and headed toward the door. The teen stopping beside it, before he unlocked it and opened it so he could lean against the junction of the doorway and wall. "Either you drop the act or you can sit outside the apartment all night. At this point, I don't give a fuck."

"But, why…?" The rest of his question trailed off, as the vanguard looked away from him and glared at the floor.

"I'm tired of being deceived and abandoned. So either you be the real you or you can sleep outside, because I'm not letting a fake sleep in my apartment."

Silence passed over the apartment, as the younger stared at the vanguard in slight surprise. Yata had been abandoned? By who? Everyone in the bar and in HOMRA seemed to be on good terms with him, and no one seemed to hate him. The male had never hinted to anyone having hurt him, so far, and he couldn't think of anyone. So who-?…Fushimi.

The anger that had been in the vanguard's tone when he first looked at the blue, his enraged gaze when he glared at him. The comments and pissed off words the blue had snapped at the HOMRA member, when Nekota put them in the illusion. How they seemed to have known each other for a long time, but acted as if they were enemies meeting for the first time on a war zone. Fushimi had been someone close to the older; maybe even his best friend, and he had left him for the blue clan. Whatever had happened before then was something he couldn't and probably wouldn't ever know, as he harshly swallowed and looked at the crushed pop tart now laying in his palms and the smeared icing on his skin.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't walk out that door, even if he wanted so badly to run away from all of this and forget it. Because the moment he'd step out that door, out of this very apartment, Yata would look at him like he did Fushimi and he didn't want that. The older had been so kind, so driven to keep him safe, that he couldn't abandon that trust and move on. This was a once in a lifetime circumstance and the moment he walked away he'd never get this chance again. It was either he let go of his mask, or he seared it into his skin and lost the other's trust forever.

"Yata-san is a cruel human." He finally spoke, as the vanguard suddenly looked toward him in shock. The youngers innocent attitude and tone gone, as a blunt, harsh, monotone voice left his mouth and the skateboarder just gaped at him. "I was trying to be nice to all of you and keep this side of me hidden, but you had to do this to me, didn't you?"

Silence fell between them as Yata stared at him. The older obviously shocked into a stupor, due to the sudden 180 turn in the younger's personality, as the strain walked toward the trash can and dumped the ruined food in the trash. Bits of crumbs and clumps of food sticking to the icing on his palms, as he brushed his hands together and got rid of the crumbs even if it made the icing smear further into his palms. The vanguard still quietly watching him, as he gave up and decided this was a terrible idea.

To be honest, he shouldn't have done it. He shouldn't have indulged the older and went with his request, but he'd rather have the vanguards trust than his hate. He hoped he'd be different, but obviously he was just like every other human he trusted. The moment they saw how much of a jerk he was they either shunned him or accepted him, and the few that kept him at their side threw him away at the end. So if this was going to be his reaction he might as well rid himself of the awaiting abandonment in the future.

The first few steps toward the door didn't do much to the older's posture, till he got within a few feet from him and Yata's gaze followed him. The younger moving past him and out the door, before a hand suddenly grabbed his arm and stopped him from moving further. The fingers around his arm a bit clammy, as he tried to pull his arm out of their grip and they tightened. Any further action pointless, as he sighed in defeat and let his shoulders slump.

"Yata-san-"

"How?"

"How what, Yata-san? I can't read your mind."

Silence.

"Who made you like this?"

The question threw him for a loop the moments after, as he turned back to the older and saw his trouble expression. Yata's eyebrows furrowed, his cheeks muscles scrunched up into the slight bags under his eyes, and the turmoil raging through his eyes. Too many emotions swirling around the older's hazel orbs to pinpoint, as he stepped back a bit to turn toward the other and wasn't surprised when the skateboarder's grip didn't falter once.

"I don't fully understand the question, Yata-san."

"Who made you like this?" He repeated, as his grip tightened a bit around the younger's arm. "Y-You were so different a few minutes ago-"

"Yata-san was the one that wanted me to be myself. Are you not happy with your demand?"

"That's not-" The older trailed off, before he growled and looked up at him in slight frustration. "You were at least somewhat happy a few moments ago! What happened to that?!"

So that's what he meant.

"Was I?" The question stunned the other for a moment, before he frowned slightly at him. "Does Yata-san have a definition for happiness, because I don't have it in my dictionary. It's never existed."

"You…"

"Life may be somewhat pleasurable for you, Yata-san, but for a strain like me this is what I have to live with. Fear, abuse, and the lingering question on where I'm going to sleep tonight and the hope I won't be hurt or taken advantage of. So if you have a definition, please feel free to give it to me."

Silence once more fell over them, and the younger wasn't the least bit surprised. Everyone had this same reaction to him when he finally put away the mask and decided to be himself. They either accepted him, shunned him, or fought to understand just how he became like this because to them it seemed impossible that he can change into the person he really was. To them it was incomprehensible.

Yet when the older's grip vanished from his arm, and he reached forward to placed his fingers against the mark on the strain's neck, he couldn't help but feel his throat contract and his chest become heavy. His gaze falling on nothing but determined hazel eyes, and an unwavering expression, as Yata stared at him with acceptance and support.

"Let's figure it out together, Nekota."

* * *

Scarlett: *beams* hey, my wonderful readers! I got reviews so fast I couldn't help but want to get the next chapter out as fast as I could.

Nekota: *frowns slightly* Not to mention you're completely smashed with homework this weekend, and instead of doing some today, you decided to do this instead and smash everything into the remaining two days of the weekend.

Scarlett: *sweat drops* why the hell did I make you so blunt? *sighs when Nekota shrugs his shoulder*

Yata: This chapter is so boring and depressing

Scarlett: *rubs the back of her head* Yeah...Sorry about that. I wanted to at least have a formal introduction for the guys in HOMRA for one route, and I wanted to incorporate Fushimi's lingering effect on Yata's trust issues as well. *sulks a bit* I didn't expect it to turn out like this, but this is what I get for not writing it on paper and just typing it straight out. It always turns out depressing.

Nekota: No kidding

Scarlett: *frowns* watch it mister or I'll kill you early

Nekota: *holds his hands up slightly*

Scarlett: *clears her throat* anyway! Here's the new chapter, everyone! One, I apologize it's so long and two, I apologize if it's a little boring and depressing. My fingers are dangerous on a keyboard if I don't have a chapter prewritten before hand. Nonetheless! *bows* enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **Reviews Answered:**

SnowLiteSnowBrite:*winces a little* the reason you couldn't review the chapter is because I moved it back to the chapter 3 and 5 slot, and since you already reviewed for chapters 3 and 5, fanfiction won't let you review the chapters again. If I stupidly move chapters again, before you get to review them, then you can either pm me your review or put your review on the last chapter. It should be fine then. *perks up* besides that, I'm glad your happy with the route choice. *beams* I was excited when we went with Yata's route, and even more excited when Yata's DB route was chosen. cause to be honest I started writing the DA route and it was giving me issues, so it needs to be rewritten. That and this route is more fun to write, lol. *reads the rest of the review and squeals* aw, that's so cute! Mikoto x Yata is a pairing I adore! And I agree they don't get much attention. Their pairing is just as obvious as Fushimi and Yata's that I'm surprised their aren't more fics about them. *scratches her head* Of course I have a pairing that I'm surprised no one has even done yet, that I find a little obvious as well. I mean, Kamamoto is with Yata almost everywhere he goes, and the guy practically turns into a model in the summer, that I'm shocked there isn't a Kamamoto X Yata fic in this fandom. I mean, seriously! The only scenes in the K anime Kamamoto isn't in with Yata is when Yata is look out on the school island and when he's eating at the restaurant before he get's Shiro's picture on on watch. Besides that he was there when they attacked the mob/gang guy in the beginning, when Yata took care of the guys who talked shit about HOMRA, when they went after Shiro on the streets, when they checked the school island, when they met up with Mikoto, and during the battle against the blues on the island. It's so obvious! *gets smacked in the head with a pillow by Nekota, suddenly blushing* Ops! Sorry, didn't mean to go on such a long rant! *bows* Enjoy the chapter hun! *runs off before she makes the reply longer*

Panda Master X: lol, yeah! I couldn't let the chance slip to call Munakata a Fushimi look a like. *giggles* I would've beaten myself down so hard if I didn't do it once during Yata's route. *reads the rest of the review, smiling* Yep, that's the point! I wanted to have the routes seems to intermingle and have similarities to each other, while each has it's own specific plot that deals with something that's happened to Nekota before or during the time he meets everyone in HOMRA. In Mikoto's EA route Nekota dealt with his inability to fall in love with a human and completely trust them, while learning he can trust the guys and see that he has a group of people he can call a family. *beams* Now I have to challenge you and ask yah if you can figure out what this route will be about. You don't have to answser right away, you can take your time, but I think it'd be fun to throw out the little challenge *giggles, bowing* Enjoy the chapter, hun

* * *

K and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to Furuashi Hideyuki, GoHands, and GoRA.

Nekota however belongs to me. If you wish to use him, please ask permission before using him.


	17. DB - FBY Part 3 - Yata

HOMRA's Black Cat

Multiroute Fanfiction

Choice DB Part 3 – FBY

Bonds and Innocence Route

The clinking of dishes woke the strain up the next morning. A soft, tired, groan falling past his lips, as he shifted slightly and reluctantly opened his eyes. The soft glow of morning light seeping past the curtains, drawn over the windows, as the teen frowned and rolled back over even when the couch creaked in protest. The blanket over him moving with him, as his back became exposed, and he sighed in annoyance as the cold air outside the comfort of the fabric attacked his body. The teen too tired and sleepy to attempt to fix it, as a soft chuckle reached his ears and footsteps moved toward him. The person stopping just behind him, as they gently grabbed the blanket and tugged on it till it came lose enough to drape back over him. The fabric falling back on his body, and returning the lost warmth to him, as he hummed in thanks and the footsteps moved away from him. The teen far too sleepy and calm to comprehend what just happened, before his mind started to clear and his brain started functioning once more. The gears starting to move, and analyze his surroundings, before he was suddenly bolting upright and rapidly looked around him.

A dirty, cluttered, makeshift living room reaching his gaze, before he saw movement to the left and turned toward it. A kitchen coming into view, with a confused Yata looking at him in an standard white apron, as the sizzling of food could be heard from the pan in the older's grasp. The younger's mind slowly processing everything, and supplying him with the memories of that night, as he let out a heavy sigh and put his forehead in his hand. The most of his tension leaving his body, as Yata moved back to the pan for a moment and started plating food. The soft clatter of dishes and utensils leaving the kitchen, before the familiar footsteps came toward him again, and a small tap reached his shoulder. The cat strain slowly looking up to find the vanguard beside him, and holding two plates in his hand, as he took the offered plate and turned around to properly sit and leave room for the other.

Yata's plate being set on the cluttered table in front of the couch, before he walked back to the kitchen and more clattering was heard. It taking him a few minutes to come back, as he walked in with two glasses of water and his apron missing. The skateboarder sitting beside him, and setting the glasses on the table, before he picked up his own plate and dug into his food.

"You sleep ok?" The teen next to his asked, quietly, as he gave a nod in return and started eating the offered breakfast.

"Better than most nights." He replied, as the teen glanced at him for a moment, but said nothing about it. The clinking of forks filling the room, before Yata finished his food and got up to wash the plate. The teen only getting so far, before he paused and turned toward him with a small frown on his face as he pointed to the plate in the younger's hand.

"Eat all of that. We don't waste food in this apartment." He spoke, before he disappeared into the kitchen and the sound of running water was heard.

A small frown appearing on the teen's face, as he looked back down at the plate and sighed in dismay. The portion size was obviously smaller than the vanguards, but for the life of him he wasn't hungry. Everything he ate tasted bland, and nothing had much flavor, but if it appeased the older he'd eat it anyway. The last thing he wanted was the vanguard getting on his case so early in the morning. He had been such a pain last night, with his constant arguing and inability to budge on his standing, that he was too physically and emotionally tired to deal with it right now. So he ate everything, despite him not being hungry, and his apparently defective taste buds, before he downed the glass of water that was left for him and walked to the kitchen.

The skateboarder found standing in front of the sink, and washing the dishes that had gathered on his counter, as he noticed his presence and turned to him. Hazel eyes instantly falling to the plate in his hand, before he smiled and reached his hand out for the object. The cat strain handing it over, along with the glass, as Yata took them and cleaned them. The room silent around them, except for the sound of dishes clanking together, before the vanguard put the last dish in the rack and shut off the water. The older wiping his hands off, and tossing the paper towel in the trash, before he looked toward him and relaxed.

"To HOMRA." He spoke, as the younger gave a nod and followed the teen as he left the small kitchen.

The vanguard disappearing into his room, to pull his shirt on over his tank top and grab a hoddie, as the cat strain pulled off the tank top and shorts the other had lent him and pulled on different clothes the older was letting him borrow. A black tank top, dark blue hoodie, and jeans being pulled over him as Yata came out of his bedroom putting on his watch and tapped it. A few beeping sounds reaching the strain's ears, before the older waved him toward the door and they pulled on their shoes. The vanguard grabbing his skateboard on the way out, as they left the apartment and headed toward the ground floor; after Yata locked the door.

The vanguard's skateboard being set on the ground, before they both climbed onto it and Yata sent them off toward the bar. Their pace a lot slower compared to last night, as the older weaved through crowds of people on the sidewalk and ignored insults some people threw at them when they cut them off or almost ran into them. A few guys in the crowd whistling after them as they passed, as Yata scoffed in annoyance, and muttered an insult, before they reached a less crowed part of town and the skateboarder finally broke the silence between them.

"What are you going to do when we get to HOMRA?" He asked, as the younger sighed and leaned against the older slightly.

After their talk, slash argument, last night the pair of them had come to terms with the strain's attitude. The skateboarder announcing that he accepted him, and that he could deal with his outlook on life, as long as he didn't shut him out and try to hide behind his fake personalities around him. The rest of HOMRA hadn't been discussed then, because they were both tired and wanted nothing more than to pass out, as they both drugged themselves to sleep and left it at that. Of course this morning seemed to be obviously strained. He knew Yata wanted nothing more than to talk to him, and try to figure him out, but he thankfully held back and gave him his space till now. Now, they were probably twenty minutes from the bar and he had a huge decision to make. Could he trust all of them? Would they accept him like Yata did, or would Yata be the only one he could put his trust into?

"Will they even like me?" Nekota asked, as Yata made a smooth turn and shrugged.

"Honestly, its gunna depend on how you talk to them when you get there. If you say something rude they're all gunna get pissed, before they realize you're acting different. If you say something simple it should be easier, but you'll have to explain yourself." Came the reply, as they crossed the street and cut off a car that honked at them.

"That sounds like a pain."

"Well I'm not letting you act like you did yesterday anymore." Yata announced in annoyance, as he wove past a group of kids on their way to school and barely missed running into a businessman in a hurry. "You shouldn't have to act differently around us, Nekota. You're part of HOMRA now, and even though we're all different we've accepted each other. You should be no different."

"The difference is you guys are human."

"You are human."

"I'm a being who turns into a cat."

"You're a human right now."

"I'm an animal, Yata-san."

"To hell with that. I'm seeing you as a human right now, so you're human."

"What if I was a cat? Then would I-"

"God damn it, Nekota! Are you going to do this the easy way or the hard way?!" Yata suddenly snapped, as the people around them shied away from them and they turned onto the street the bar was located on. "You telling them, or am I?"

"It's a pain."

A heavy sigh left the vanguard, as they rolled to a stop and the cat strain got off the older's board. Yata stepping off his skateboard, and picking it up, before he grabbed the teen's wrist and pulled him into the bar. No protest, or snarky comment, being able to leave the strain's mouth before they were inside and the guys in the bar greeted them. Kamamoto, Kusanagi, Totsuka, Bandō, Akagi, and Anna already here as Yata pulled the strain to stand beside him and pointed to the younger with a frown.

"Nekota's been hiding his true personality, because he thought we'd all hate him, and it turns out he's a lazy ass jerk. So be nice to him." The vanguard announced, as the others stared at him in a stupor and Nekota frowned slightly.

"Yata-san, are you an idiot? What kind of introduction is that?" Nekota spoke, as the older sputtered and glared at him.

"You were the one freaking out, because you were worried they'd all hate you!"

"Everyone does hate me, Yata-san. Announcing the obvious traits I own only solidifies the possibility."

"It's better they know, than you pretending to be an innocent virgin!"

"Like you?"

In an instant the vanguard's face turned red and he glared at him. A harsh smack reaching his shoulder, as the younger flinched slightly, and shied away from the teen a little. The impact obviously not as strong as it could've been, as the other muttered insults at him and everyone in the room just stared at them Akagi the first to speak up, as Bandō looked to the upbeat man beside him.

"So Nekota-san was pretending before?" He asked, as the strain stiffened slightly and gave a small nod. "Was Nekota-kun afraid of something?"

"Not telling you, if you can't figure it out." The strain muttered, as Yata gave him a displeased frown and elbowed him. "Hurting me won't get answers, Yata-san."

"Then quit being difficult and just answer."

"Don't want to."

"Nekota-"

"Easy, Yata-chan." Totsuka spoke up, as he walked toward them and smiled at the two of them. "If Nekota-chan was acting different he had a personal reason for it, so he doesn't have to share it if he doesn't want to. So take all the time you need, Nekota-chan."

A warm smile was directed toward him, as the teen's cheeks flushed slightly and he looked away in embarrassment.

"Then don't hold your breath, cause I'll never tell."

"Whatever makes Nekota-chan comfortable."

A huff left the strain, as Eric and Kōsuke came in behind them. The blonde looking at him in slight amusement, when he seemed to notice his change of attitude, as he followed Kōsuke to the bar and the younger made a mental note to put the blonde above Yata's level of intelligence for future reference. The vanguard beside him letting out a sigh in frustration, before he headed toward the end of the bar and handed over his skateboard, before striking a conversation with the animal lover and his companion. The strain left to his own devices, as he felt eyes on him and turned to find Anna staring at him. No marble in sight for once, as she held out a crayon and blank sheet of paper toward him, before he gave in and walked to the girl's side without another word.

* * *

"You tamed him faster than I thought you would." Was the first thing that came out of Eric's mouth, as the skateboarder turned to him in irritation as Kusanagi took his skateboard from him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He demanded, as the blonde smirked slightly.

"I kind of figured he was pretending to act innocent around us yesterday after he felt asleep on you. His whole demeanor slipped and I noticed who he really was." Eric explained, as Kōsuke remained silent beside him and sipped at his soda. "I was just trying to figure out how long it'd take for you to get him to trust you. You worked pretty fast though."

"What the hell are you talking about? Nekota was just afraid we'd hate him."

"We'll that's an obvious concern, given his personality." A confused look fell over the vanguard's face, as Eric frowned slightly and sighed. "He a tsundere."

"A what?"

"They're people who act mean and violent on the outside, but they're very nice and sweet on the inside." Kusanagi spoke up, as the bar owner set down a soda for the blonde and Yata frowned slightly.

"So he's not lazy?" He questioned, as Eric rolled his eyes.

"No, he's not lazy. He was making things difficult for you on purpose…well not entirely, but his personality makes it an automatic reaction."

"So was he serious or not?" Yata demanded, an irritated tone to his voice, as he noticed the cat strain sit beside Anna and take the crayon and paper that was offered to him.

"Don't know." Eric shrugged, as the skateboarder frowned. "Hey, we just started talking to him yesterday. I can't get a read on him that quickly."

A sigh left the vanguard, as he ran a hand over his face and relaxed. Chitose and Dewa walking in through the front door, as their King descended the stairs and moved to his prized couch. The bar owner moving toward the center of the bar, where he usually stood when they were all together and explained their missions, as he cleared his throat and they all looked toward him. Nekota and Anna the only ones not paying much attention, as per normal for the female strain, as the blonde held up two sheets of paper and everyone patiently waited.

"I've got two missions today. One is for the dismantling of a small gang that causing trouble for the residents around the area, and the second is a bit of information gathering. Who's free?" He spoke, as Yata was the first to quickly raise his hand and snatched the first mission out of the blonde's hand the moment he could read the writing on the papers. "Who wants the other?"

"Bandō and me will take it." Akagi spoke up, as he walked toward the bar and took it from the blonde. A displeased frown on Chitose's face being sent toward the skateboarder, as Kamamoto walked to his side and Eric frowned slightly.

"You two going to be ok by yourselves? Want some back up?" The blonde asked, as the vanguard shook his head as he read the paper and then handed it to the larger man beside him.

"It shouldn't be too difficult. They're not a large group." He spoke, as he suddenly felt eyes on him and looked over to find Nekota staring at him. Anna trying to gain the cat strain's attention, as the younger's eyes stayed fixed on him, till they're eyes met. The teen's sapphire eyes quickly looking back down at the paper he was drawing on, as he replied to Anna and went back to his task. A frown falling over the older teen's face, before Kamamoto followed his gaze and looked at him.

"Do you want to bring Nekota-san with us, Yata-san?" He asked, as Eric raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that a little dangerous? Scepter Four is still watching him, and he's probably never been in a fight before."

"I wasn't going to invite him along, but he was staring at me like he wanted to say something." Yata frowned, as the two of them glanced toward the strain beside Anna. Nekota seeming to stiffen slightly under their gazes, as he put all his available attention on his drawing and Anna glanced at the paper in curiosity. Nekota noticing this almost instantly, as he shied away and muttered something quietly, before Anna nodded and gave him his space. "Should I bring him along though? He won't have much to do here. At least if he comes with us we can go do something afterwards."

"You can do that when you get back."

"It's pointless to go do a mission and come all the way back here when I can't use my skateboard. It'll take too long."

At that, Eric rolled his eyes and told him to do whatever. Kamamoto looking toward the young strain beside their princess, before he shrugged and looked back down at the paper.

"If Yata-san wants to bring Nekota-san I don't mind. I'll keep an eye on him." The larger man spoke, as the vanguard nodded and got off the stool in front of the bar.

The teen walking toward the strain pair beside Mikoto, before he stopped in front of the coffee table and stopped in front of the older of the pair. The cat strain so focused on his drawing, that he didn't see the other, as the skateboarder frowned slightly and craned his head a little to see the half hidden paper. Nothing but black crayon, and scribbles, reaching his gaze as he frowned and gently shook the other.

Nekota practically freaking out under his hand, as he jumped and pulled the paper toward him. The cream colored sheet crinkling and bending as it was pressed against his chest, before he relaxed a little and hid the paper from the other. The teen looking up at him, and frowning slightly in annoyance, as he waited for him to speak and Mikoto frowned slightly from behind the strain.

"Kamamoto and me are going on a quick mission. You wanna come with us? We can do something fun afterwards." Yata spoke, as Nekota blinked at him in mild surprise and gave a small nod.

"Sure, as long as Yata-san doesn't go around hitting me again."

"I only did that because you were being difficult." The older frowned, as his larger companion walked over to stop beside him and Nekota looked toward the man and the small piece of paper in his hand. "Kamamoto is gunna drive us there on his bike, so let's get this over with fast."

A nod left the strain, as he got up and folded the paper against his chest. The sheet being shoved in his pocket, and a small thank you being directed to HOMRA's princess, before he followed the vanguard out of the bar and glared at the bike. It more than obvious he didn't trust the vehicle, or the number of seats on it, as Yata rolled his eyes and waited for Kamamoto to get on it. The moment the larger man was on, the moment he nudged the younger forward, as he was sent a look similar to a death glare and ignored it completely.

"Just sit behind him and hold onto his sweater shirt or something." The skateboarder spoke, as Nekota just frowned at him and the older sighed. "Look, it's either you sit behind him or you sit off the end of the bike and try not to fall off. So pick one."

"Yata-san is mean." Was the only reply he got, as Nekota sat behind the larger man and grabbed onto his sweatshirt. Yata rolling his eyes in annoyance, before he sat backwards on the bike and hooked his arms around the younger's shoulders. The cat strain looking at him in slight confusion, as Kamamoto started the bike and slowly took off down the street. "Yata-san you're heavy."

"Well deal with it, cause it's either this or I fall off." He spoke, as Nekota shrugged and the vanguard leaned against the younger's back. The strain seeming not to care about the physical contact, as he didn't even throw a complaint at him, and Kamamoto slowly increased their speed till they were going to required speed limit. "Hey, what were you drawing back there?"

Behind him, Nekota stiffened slightly and the skateboarder looked back at him. A stressed look on the younger's face, as the vanguard frowned at the reaction and looked back ahead of him.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I was just curious." He quickly spoke, before younger felt like he had to answer, and Nekota relaxed a little at the words.

"I'll tell Yata-san later." Was the quiet reply he got, as they came to a stop and the teens got off the bike. Kamamoto putting down the kickstand and shutting off the machine, before he climbed off of it and stopped at the vanguard's side. The paper Kusanagi gave them in his hand, as he handed it to the skateboarder and Nekota looked at the paper in slight confusion.

"Says they're in the building just behind this one." The blonde spoke, as the older teen gave a nod and started walking ahead of them. "Yata-san, shouldn't we come up with a plan first?"

"Why would we need a plan when I can just skate in there and-" The rest of his sentence faded out, as he suddenly frowned and let out a groan. Nekota looking at him in amusement, as the vanguard growled and ran a hand over his face. His skateboard obviously not with them, and in the custody of a certain bar owner, as Kamamoto looked at him in slight worry and waited for his decision. "Alright, fine, you win. You got any ideas?"

"We could try sneaking in from the back." The larger man suggested, as Nekota frowned slightly at the idea.

"If you go through the back you won't have an escape route." The strain spoke, as the two turned to look at him and the younger crossed his arms over his chest. "The alleyway behind it is narrow, and there isn't much room to fight there unless you're good in hand to hand combat. Weapons are useless back there. If you go through the front you'll be spotted almost instantly, because they usually have someone as a lookout, and the sides of the building are left completely empty. So if you break through a side window and attack from there you should be able to get a drop on them. It should be plain as day, you idiot."

Silence passed between them for a moment, as the two HOMRA members stared at the strain in shock. Kamamoto the most shocked between the two, as Yata just blinked at him for a few moments, before composing himself.

"And you know this how?" He asked, as the strain glanced away from him and frowned slightly.

"They've been here for awhile, and I've spent a bit of time in this area, before I met you guys." Was the answer he got, before the older sighed and looked toward the direction of the building.

"So the sides of the building, right?" He asked, as Nekota gave a nod and the skateboarder glanced toward the larger man's bike parked behind them. "You think we can ride past it without being caught?"

* * *

A month later

"Nekota, I'm bored!" Yata whined slightly, as he suddenly draped himself across the younger's back and put all his weight on him. A small frown appearing on the younger's face, as the skateboarder ignored the guys staring at them like the older was high, and Nekota closed the pad of paper he had been scribbling on.

"This wouldn't be a problem if Yata-san hadn't been an idiot and catapulted us off a fallen billboard, just to escape the blues." The strain spoke, as the skateboarder softly growled in annoyance and leaned against him harder.

"I know already! God, I already apologized for that a hundred times! I just want my skateboard back!" He complained, as the other's rolled their eyes and Nekota looked back at the other with an annoyed sigh.

Ever since they had their first mission together, and it had been a huge success, the others had been trying to get close to him. Something he found to be a real pain, and indulged them in once in awhile nonetheless, but no matter what he did Yata was always at his side. The skateboarder complaining on how he missed his skateboard, or how he was bored out of his mind, before the younger threw a light insult at him and a small argument ignited. The purpose of it to distract the older teen, and get him to shut up about his punishment for awhile, before they'd end up scaring off the others and leaving it with just the two of them. Of course Akagi was the only one that could deal with their usual banter, and would usually just laugh it off and restart their conversation, but lately it had been becoming difficult to be near the vanguard. Every touch and word that left the older made the younger's skin crawl in a weird way, and even the older's weight on him now was making his chest hurt and his stomach queasy. The feeling completely foreign to him, and confused him to no end, as he fell to his usual conclusion that he was probably sick and left it at that. Of course that didn't get rid of the bored vanguard hanging off of him and complaining into his ear. Something about going to another movie being drowned out, as the younger rolled his eyes and sighed. How many movies had they seen in the past month? God he lost count, and they had seen several of them multiple times, so he was far from interested in sitting down in a dark room with strangers once more and being forced to watch a stupid fantasy romance with supernatural creatures and humans again. He had had enough, and his patience was thing enough as it was.

"Kusanagi-san, give him his god damn skateboard back." Nekota finally spoke, as they all looked at him in slight surprise, and the bar owner turned to him in slight amusement. "I'm tired of being dragged everywhere, watching movies several times over, his complaining, and the lack of sleep I'm getting. Give him the god damn thing back, so I can have some peace and quiet."

At that, Yata blinked at him in mild shock and the bar owner reached under the counter. The skateboarder's board coming into view, as the older teen's hazel eyes zeroed in on it and he straightened up a little. Almost all his weight being pushed onto the strain's shoulders, as he sighed in dismay and the blonde smirked a little.

"I don't know. Do you think Yata-chan learned his lesson, Nekota-chan?" The blonde questioned, as Yata deflated a little and looked at him pleadingly.

"If I have to hear him complain again I'm throwing you in an illusion and leaving you in it." The younger grumbled, as the blonde blinked at him in surprise and handed the skateboard over. Yata taking the board within an instant, and staring at it like he hadn't seen it in forever, even though they rode it to the bar this morning, as the older wrapped an arm around the younger's shoulder and thanked him before bolting out of the bar. The ding of the bell above the door signaling the vanguard's departure, as the strain let out a sigh of relief and let the tension leave his shoulders. Kusanagi still watching him a little wearily, as he sent the male a somewhat apologetic look. "Sorry, but I've had enough of him for right now."

"It's alright, Nekota-chan. Was just surprised is all." The blonde spoke, as the strain nodded and got off his stool.

The teen throwing back a comment on how he'd be on the roof if the bar started burning down, as he headed up the three flights of stairs to the roof and opened the door. The wind instantly washing over him, and blowing his hair into his face, as he ignored it for the time being and set a brick in front of the door to keep it in place. The younger pulling his hair back behind his ear, and walking toward the edge of the building, before he sat by the ledge and relaxed. The city stretched out before him, and the air peacefully silent around him, as he leaned back to he lay back on the ground and closed his eyes. His mind whirling, and the tension slowly leaving his body, before he slowly opened his eyes and sighed.

What was wrong with him? Why was he acting differently than normal? Usually he'd give out insult and snarky comment with more force, and anger, but lately he couldn't find the anger or force to do so. Everything that came out of his mouth seemed weak and badly rehearsed, and no matter how hard he played the conversations through his head he couldn't find the mind power to do even that and that thought irritated him. Just why was he acting like this? Why did he feel so…did he dare say calm? No, that wasn't it. He was far from calm, especially with his inner demons rearing up every once in awhile to remind him that they were there and as present as they ever would be. No, he wasn't calm. He was far from it. What was it? Contentment? No, relaxation? Hell no…peaceful.

A few moments of silence followed, as the teen ran a hand over his face and let out a groan. God damn it, he did it again. He let the older teen dig himself under his skin that night he accepted him and now he completely trusted him, which was going to be an issue later. It wouldn't be long before he got sick of him, and the moment he tossed him aside it would hurt. Hurt as much as the compression on his chest and the swirling of his stomach every time the older teen talked to him or touched him. Every time he smiled, asked him on a mission, or complained about his skateboard. Every time he wished him a good night, woke him up with breakfast, or told him to eat more. Every time he let him borrow his clothes once in awhile, or dragged him on a shopping trip to get the strain a new shirt to replace his ruined one. God, the idiot was just everywhere and he couldn't escape it!

A heavy groan left the cat strain's lips, as he rolled over and was met with a pair of shoes. The sudden appearance making him jump, as he quickly sat up and looked up to find Chitose looking down at him. The womanizer raising an eyebrow in amusement and confusion, a cigarette handing from his lips, as he took the cancer stick out of his mouth and blew the smoke away from them with a sigh.

"You ok, Nekota? You've been groaning since I got up here?" He asked, as the teen looked away and frowned.

"I'm fine. What the hell are you doing up here? Don't you usually go smoke in front of the bar?"

"Can't, Anna is play hopscotch with Kamamoto and Akagi." He replied, as an incredulous look fell over the teen's face and the other shrugged his shoulders. "It was Akagi's idea."

A huff left the younger, as he glanced toward the cityscape and the womanizer sat beside him. The man at least having the decency to leave some space between them, and blow the smoke out of his mouth away from him, as he glanced at the younger for a few moments before speaking once more.

"You sure you're ok? You've been acting weird lately."

"According to Yata-san I'm always acting weird." He replied, as the brunette frowned.

"That's not what I meant. I mean you've been acting a little paranoid lately."

God damn it, why was everyone in this fucking clan so perceptive on his mood changes? Couldn't he get a fucking break?

"I think the smoke is getting to your dead, alcoholic."

"And there's the insults. Did I strike a nerve?"

"Go bother someone else."

"Nah, it's too fun here." Chitose teased, as he reached out and played with the younger's long hair. "I'm surprised you haven't cut it yet. Yata said you've had random guys crushing on you whenever you go out."

"They're not worth my breath."

"And Yata is?" The question threw him for a loop, as he turned to the other and Chitose smirked. "You thought I didn't notice? Hell, I think even Akagi has noticed the way you've been acting."

"You need to be most specific, Chitose."

"You like Yata, don't you?"

"Chitose, I think you're high." A chuckle left the womanizer, as he snuffed out his cigarette and looked at him.

"Nope, I think I'm right on the mark. You've been kind of tense around Yata lately, and whenever he touches you you look like you're about to hurl. Not to mention every time he complains your cheeks flush a little and you insult him." The womanizer explained, as he winced a little and shied away from the man.

"Stalker much?" A frown fell over the other's face, as he sighed and stopped playing with the younger's hair.

"I'm not a stalker. You're just bluntly obvious in your reactions in the past week that anyone could see them."

"What about Yata-san?"

"You and me can both agree that when it comes to love or romance the guys is worse than a virgin." A sigh left the younger, as he rubbed a hand over his face and Chitose looked at him in amusement. "So you like him?"

"I never said that." Was his reply, as the male scooted close to him and played with his hair. "What are you doing?"

"Well if you don't like Yata, then why don't you play with me?"

"After all the girls you've been with, hell no." He grumbled, as the older leaned closer and rubbed a finger over the HOMRA crest on the teen's neck.

"So you are into guys." The statement made him stiffen slightly, before he turned angered sapphire eyes on the male and the older smirked as he reached out and caressed the strain's cheek. "Then how about you let me have my way with you? I beat I could make you feel better than Yata ever could."

"Get your hands off me."

"Come on, don't be shy." The man spoke, as he leaned forward and his breath ghosted over the younger's ear.

"I mean it, Chitose. Let go."

The next thing he knew, the womanizer tilted his head up and kissed him. One hand holding his cheek, and the other slithering under his hoodie and shirt, as the younger stiffened and his eyes widened. The older practically towering over him, and taking control of his mouth, before the strain felt a sickening feeling erupt from his gut and he tried to push the man off him. His attempts useless, the womanizer's hand slid across his chest and made his skin crawl, before he finally separated their lips and smirked.

"See. Not so bad, right?"

In an instant, a fist smashed into the older's face and the teen scrambled to get up. His right hand throbbing in pain, and his knuckles split, as he rubbed his sleeve against his lips and glared at the male. Tears threatening to spill from his eyes, as Chitose looked up at him with a frown till he saw his face. His eyes widening, and the male moving to reach out for him and speak, before the teen's powers flared out and he ran for it. Whatever kind of illusion he created, unknown to the younger, as bolted down the stairs and out of the bar. The others calling out for him, and a few trying to catch him, as he sprinted down the sidewalk and never looked back once. His skin crawling with disgust, and his mind a mess, as he tore off the sweater he wore and transformed despite his still healing ribs. The bones grinding together during his transformation, and the pain completely irrelevant, as all four paws hit the ground and he disappeared into an alleyway. The only though on his mind being that he'd never go back.

* * *

Scarlett: *sneaks over to her computer and upload the chapter*

Nekota: *standing behind her, arms crossed over his chest* what are you doing?

Scarlett: *jumps, hiding the screen with her body* um, looking up references for my next project *smiles*

Nekota: you updated again, didn't you? *sighs when she nods* seriously? Have you done any homework yet?

Scarlett: *thinks* I did my writing assignment and looked up some references for my other project *beams, before sulking at Nekota's frown* I'll go do my homework

Nekota: Yata?

Yata: *walks in with her other computer* she's already got two thirds of the other chapter written and its longer than this one *frowns at her*

Scarlett: *shrinks back* ok, ok! I'll go do my homework! *pouts, looking at the camera and bowing* Enjoy the chapter, everyone! Don't know when the next one will be done, so have your fill till I can get the next one posted! *scurries out, before either of them can reprimand her*

* * *

 **Reviews Answered:**

 **SnowLiteSnowBrite:** *giggles* glad to know I'm not the only one that sees Kamamoto and Yata as a thing. Now we just got to hope some brave fanfiction writer writes a fic about them. I personally like Kōsuke and Eric's pairing the most, though. I've been trying so hard to not put them in a relationship in any of the routes yet, because the moment I do they're gunna be everywhere. *face palms* And I don't want to repeat stuff over and over again or you guys will get bored of the fic. *reads the rest and giggles* That's so cute and funny. I bet you two are gunna look awesome at the next anime con you go to. *beams* and I'm glad you liked the last chapter hun. I'm trying to explore as many different sides of Yata I can during this route, without completely pulling him out of character, so when we do his DA route it won't be as difficult as it has been. *rubs the back of her head* His other route is just giving me so many issues. Let's hope I get everything pulled together by the time it comes around. The plot is so sketchy as it is. *clears her throat, bowing* Anyway, enjoy this chapter as well!

 **Panda Master X:** *laughs* yeah, Yata can be sweet when he's thinking with his head instead of his instincts. *beams* I've been wanting to show Yata's caring, smarter side, ever since I saw the scene in the anime where Kusanagi is on the roof of the school with Yata and tells him he makes better decisions when he has a calmer attitude, and I want to incorporate that unseen side of him more in this side of his route. *reads the rest and chuckles* take you time hun, no rush. I don't make things easy to figure out, and they're usually small hints, but if you can't figure it out by the end I'll tell you what it is. *beams, before bowing* enjoy the chapter!

* * *

K and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to Furuashi Hideyuki, GoHands, and GoRA.

Nekota however belongs to me. If you wish to use him, please ask permission before using him.


	18. DB - FBY Part 4 - Yata

HOMRA's Black Cat

Multiroute Fanfiction

Choice DB Part 4 – FBY

Bonds and Innocence Route

The moment the vanguard came back from his skate, the guys were arguing and yelling at one another. The scene a rare one, as Yata stared at them in confusion, and the ding of the bell above the door had all eyes on him. The room silent, as Anna stayed hunched over a map of the city and her marbles circled the map in a state of panic. The entire view around him throwing him for a loop, as he frowned and noticed the strain wasn't present.

"Did Nekota go hide up on the roof again?" He asked, as nothing but silence met him and it confused him. "What's with the looks?"

"Nekota ran off an hour ago and we can't find him." Dewa spoke first, as the teen frowned.

"You mean he went for a walk, or he actually ran off?"

"He suddenly ran downstairs an hour ago looking scared and bolted before we could even talk to him." Akagi spoke, a sad look on his face, as Bandō nodded.

"Chitose was on the roof with him, but he disappeared a little bit after Nekota did."

A heavy frown fell over the vanguard's face, as he moved past them without a word. The guys knowing not to interfere when he was pissed, as he headed toward the roof and tightly gripped his skateboard. His fingers practically white, as he walked through the open door to the roof and scanned the space. His eyebrows furrowing, and his anger rising, as he noticed it was empty and growled.

"Chitose, get your whore ass out here or I'm setting everything on fire!" He practically screamed, as a movement above him caught his eye and he turned to find the womanizer sitting on top of the small structure to the stairs and door to the roof. A huge purple and blue bruise on his left cheek, as he frowned at the skateboarder and pulled the cigarette out of his mouth.

"Could you be anymore of a dick? When was the last time you called me a whore?" The brunette spoke in disgust, as the vanguard glared at him.

"What did you do to Nekota?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Yata."

"Like hell you don't. The guys said you were up here, before Nekota ran off. So what the fuck did you do?"

"Look, the kid had a nightmare and freaked when he saw I was up here smoking. I didn't do anything." A growl left the vanguard, as the womanizer snuffed out the cigarette and tossed it toward the ground along with several other butts. "I don't know why everyone is freaking out about it."

"And where'd you get the bruise?"

"The chick I fucked last night came over and hit me."

"Bullshit, all the girls you sleep with can't punch for shit. Now what did you do to Nekota?"

A sigh left the older male, as he ran a hand over his face and frowned at him. The look on his face asking him if he'd just let it go, as the younger of the two glared at him and the older gave in.

"I came up here to smoke and the kid was rolling around and groaning. He looked like he was in deep thought, so when he noticed me he freaked and we talked a bit. He got a bit upset and ran off." Chitose explained, as Yata's frown deepened.

"That's not all of it. What did you-"

"Look, the longer you pester me the harder it'll be to find him. So go look for him, Yata."

"I'm not leaving till you tell me what you did to him!" Yata yelled, as he noticed the others now standing at the bottom of the steps and looking at him as if they wanted to intervene but feared for their safety. "Nekota wouldn't run off unless he felt threatened or scared. So what did you do, Chitose?!"

"I fucking kissed him, alright?!" Chitose finally snapped, as the younger stared at him in shock and the man glared at him. "He's been acting weird lately, so I confronted him on it, and it turns out he likes you. But because you're so fucking dense, and have the romantic capability of a teaspoon, I tried to make a move on him and he fucking hit me!"

Nothing but silence crashed over them, as the vanguard's skateboard crashed to the ground and he gapped up at the older. No look of regret and guilt on the womanizer's face, as the vanguard's face suddenly contorted to rage and his body caught fire. The others quickly scrambling up the stairs to try and stop him, as Chitose just watched him and waited for the hit he knew he deserved.

"I can't believe you'd do that! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Yata screamed, as the flames around his body blazed wildly and flared off him in rage. Chitose letting out a scoff, as Kamamoto tried to calm the vanguard down and none of his words even reached the teen's ears.

"Come on, it's not like he actually had genuine feelings. He's a cat strain, Yata. He wasn't born human like us. He was born as an animal. His 'love' is nothing but blind devotion to the person that saved him."

A deep growl left the vanguard, as his flames burst out and the others scrambled out of the way. The teen leaning down to grab his skateboard, as he sent a glare deep enough to set the male on fire and send him straight to hell and back, before his flames snuffed out and a deep crimson aura hugged his body in a thin layer of dense red.

"The moment you get down, I'm beating the shit out of you till you're an inch away from death." The skateboarder spat out, before he pushed past the others and headed down the stairs. The others either too scared, or valued their lives too much to speak to him, as the vanguard hit the bottom floor of the bar and Anna looked up at him. Their princess shaking her head, to let him know she hadn't found him yet, as Kusanagi looked at him wearily from behind his bar and set down the rag he had been using to clean a glass.

"Do you want us to send out a search party for him again? Or call the pound?" The blonde asked, as the younger's anger flared up once more and their King rose an eyebrow in surprise at the sudden violent snap that occurred in the teen's mood and powers.

"He's not a god damn animal! He's human!" Yata yelled, before he moved toward the door and ignored the king's eyes following him. "If you're going to treat him like a cat, don't bother helping! Just stay here and tend to your stupid ass bar!"

The slam of the door behind him was a good enough signal to his anger, as the glass panes cracked and he threw down his skateboard. The teen forcing his flames back under, and tried to reign in his anger, as he kicked off against the sidewalk and sped down the street. His hazel eyes snapping to each alleyway he moved past, before the sound of an engine came up beside him and he looked over to see Kamamoto ridding beside him. A worried look on his face, but no sympathy or guilt in his features, as they came to a stop at the corner of an intersection and the younger glared at him.

"Go back to the bar, Rikio." He ordered, as the older male flinched a little at the vanguard using his first name and shook his head.

"I want to help you find Nekota-san." He argued, as the younger's glare deepened. "He's going to be trying to avoid you, so if there's two of us we'll be able to corner him faster and try to talk to him."

"And how do you think he ran off?" The younger asked, as the larger man didn't flinch at the question and answered is truthfully.

"If I know Nekota-san he transformed into his cat form, because his dark fur would make it harder for us to find him, and he probably thought it'd be the last thing you'd look for." Kamamoto spoke, as the younger frowned at him and the man continued. "Nekota-san probably knows you don't see him as a cat, so he turned into one so you'd never find him. That and he's probably scared, so he made himself smaller so it'd be harder to find him."

A few moments of silence fell over them, before Yata relaxed a little and nodded. The older male letting the tension leave his body, when he realized the younger wouldn't yell at him like he did the others, as the skateboarder glanced toward the bike he was sitting on and nodded his head toward the street ahead.

"Ride around the streets with your bike and see if you can scare him off with the sound." Yata ordered, as the older nodded and put up the kickstand. "He's probably got the exact pitch of your bike memorized, so when he hears it he'll know we're looking for him and run. Plus, it's louder than my skateboard so he won't hear me coming."

"Of course, Yata-san." A heavy sigh left the vanguard, as he stared at the street ahead of them.

"I don't want to scare him out, but he won't come out unless we make him. So lets make it as painless as possible."

And before the older could speak, the vanguard headed down the street. The larger man pulling ahead of him on his bike, as they wove in and out of traffic. The pair of them ridding down every city street they could think of, before they reached the sketchier side of town. The rumble of Kamamoto's bike still ringing through the air, before a crash came from an alleyway to their right and a voice called out. Yata the first to turn and ride down the passage, as the larger man went around the other side, and the skateboarder caught sight of an older looking man chasing after something in the distance.

"Kuro, come back here!" The guy called out, as Yata scoffed and skated past him.

Some kind of insult reaching him, before he got closed to what the guy was chasing and noticed the black cat ahead of him. A sigh of relief leaving him, as he picked up his speed and leaned down when he got closer. Kamamoto suddenly turning to stop in front of the exit to the alleyway, and scaring the cat stiff, before Yata kneeled down and scooped up the feline. A mew of protest reaching his ears, as Yata skidded to a stop and suddenly winced when claws dug into his skin. The feline in his arms scrambling to try and get free of his grip, as the skateboarded hissed in pain and bopped the cat on the head.

"Would you quit it, you twit! We just spent the past hour driving around the city looking for you! Now quit scratching me!"

In an instant the cat stared up at him, and the vanguard knew the feline in his arms was Nekota. The bright sapphire eyes and semi-pissed off look on his face saying it all, as the man behind him finally caught up and frowned at them.

"Do you know my Kuro?" The man asked, as Nekota stiffened a little in his arms and his claws dug further into the vanguard's skin. "He ran away awhile ago and I've been looking everywhere for him."

A deep frown fell over both HOMRA member's faces, as Yata turned to the guy and Nekota tried to hide in the folds of the skateboarder's shirt.

"I know Nekota, not Kuro." Yata spoke, as the cat stiffened a little and looked up at him in slight fear. The man in front of him frowning, as he looked at the cat in the teen's arm once more, and his grip tightened around the collar in his hand.

"His name is Kuro."

"You name him that?"

"And what if I did?" A small smirk appeared on the vanguard's face, when the male's voice hit a harsh tone, as he pulled the cat strain closer to him and let Nekota reach his paws out and hang onto his shoulder. His claws still sinking into his skin, and the teen ignoring the pain for now, as the man frowned at the action and Yata shrugged.

"Was just going to say his name is Nekota." He spoke, as the man gave him a confused look. "I know a strain that talks to animals, and she said _Kuro's_ name was Nekota."

A deep frown fell over the man's face, and his grip around the collar became deafening, as Nekota let out a mew in warning and the vanguard gently scratched behind the cat strain's ears to calm him. The soft purr that left Nekota the next moment seeming to piss the male off more than he thought it would, as he stepped a little closer to them and Nekota stiffened.

"Then I'd like _my_ cat back." The man ordered, as Nekota's claws dug even further into the vanguard's shoulder and he winced slightly. Kamamoto putting the stand down on his bike, and getting off the vehicle in case he was needed, as the vanguard sighed.

"Do you have papers for him?" He asked, as the man just gave him an incredulous look. "You adopted him, right? Where's the papers?"

"It's a god damn cat. Why the hell would I need papers? I picked him up off the streets." The man spoke in an annoyed tone, as he reached a hand out and frowned at him. "Now hand him over, brat."

A winced left Kamamoto, from behind the teen, as the vanguard gave a small smile to the man and wrenched Nekota's claws out of his shoulder. The cat strain scrambling to hold onto him, before he put the strain's eyes on the same level as his and softly smiled at him as Nekota stiffened in his arms. The cat strain obviously able to feel the rage under the surface of the teen's skin, as the man moved forward to take the cat from him and Yata spoke up.

"Nekota, are you really going to take this from this bastard? He may almost be twice your size, but seriously?" He spoke, as the man looked at him like he was crazy and Nekota sent him a small glare.

"What the fuck are you saying? You're talking to cat, you brat." A heavy sigh left the vanguard, before he shook the strain in his hands a little and Nekota mewed in protest as he clawed at his hands.

"Alright, here's how it's going to go, Nekota. You're gunna transform, show this bastard how much of an asshole he is, and then you're coming back with me to HOMRA so I can beat the ever living shit out of Chitose for making you run off in the first place." The vanguard spoke, as Nekota stiffened in his grip and the man just stared at him like he was insane. "Then you and me are going to sit down and talk about the whole you possibly liking me thing, and we're going to figure it out together, alright? No running away, no fake personalities, and no transforming into a cat. You're ribs are already broken, and you running around like this probably made them worse, so get a hold of yourself and stand up to this asshole!"

By now the man in front of him was staring at him like he was high, as Nekota stared at him for a few moments, before looking toward the ground. The cat strain quiet for a few moments, before he looked up and pawed at the teen's face. A look of confusion falling over the vanguard's features, as he pulled the cat a little closer, as he silently requested, before Nekota craned his neck and pressed their noses together. An action that had the skateboarder blushing in an instant, before his grip loosened and Nekota jumped out of his hold, jumped onto his shoulder, and jumped toward the cement. A swirl of black smoke circling the cat strain, before it enveloped him and morphed into a larger shape, as it slowly dissipated and revealed the younger now standing beside the vanguard and naked. Kamamoto at least having the decency to quickly rush over and give the teen his huge zip up hoodie, before Nekota clothed himself in the offered clothes, and looked at his owner. The man stunned to a stupor, as the strain moved to stand by the vanguard and hesitantly wrapped his arms around the older's arm. His brows furrowing together, as he seemed to gather the courage he needed, before his grip tightened around the vanguard's arm and he finally spoke.

"My name is Nekota, not Kuro, and I'm not your cat. I'm a feline strain, and I'm a member of HOMRA. I don't belong to you anymore." Nekota declared, as the man stared at him in shock and disgust. "So leave us alone."

A scoff left the man, as he threw the collar in his hand at them and it hit the younger teen in the chest. A wince leaving the cat strain, as Yata pulled the teen behind him and glared at the man.

"I had a strain as a pet cat." The man spoke in a disgusted tone, as the teen flinched at his words and Yata frowned. "Forget about taking you back, then. Hell, you can keep the fucking piece of trash. The only thing he was good for was leaving fur everywhere and annoying the shit out of me. Good riddance."

And with that the man turned and stalked off. Yata letting out a growl at his words, and moving to go after him, before Kamamoto grabbed his shoulder and shook his head as he gestured to Nekota beside him. The younger teen shaking terribly beside him, as the skateboarder looked at him in worry and the younger's _owner_ disappeared around a corner.

"Nekota, you ok?" Yata asked, as the teen's knees suddenly gave out and he scrambled to grab him before he hit the cement. "Woah! Easy there! Just breath Nekota, it over."

Nothing left the younger's mouth, as he curled up against the vanguard and shook. Kamamoto stepping away for a moment, to call the bar and let everyone know they found the strain and he was ok, as the vanguard held the teen close to him and gently rubbed his back. The older teen's larger companion finishing his call, as he moved to stand by his bike and give them personal space, before Nekota reached past them and picked up the collar the man had thrown at him. The band a deep blue, and the object pretty nicely made, as the teen ran his fingers across the bell quietly and listened to it jingle as he leaned against the older. A troubled look on his face, as he tightly grasped the object, and the vanguard gently took it from him. Nekota quickly reaching out for it, and making a noise of protest when the older pulled it out of his reach, before he turned to glare at him and frown.

"Yata-san-"

"You were thinking of going back to him, weren't you?" Yata asked, as the teen stiffened slightly and looked away from him. "God damn it, Nekota, are you looking to get yourself killed? You heard him, didn't you?"

"But-"

"Is it the collar?" He demanded, as he jingled it in front of the teen and the strain's eyes moved to it. "If you're so easily swayed by a stupid collar, then I'll go buy you one better than this. Hell, I'll go buy one you can wear as you are now! Would that make you happy?"

A moment of silence fell over them, as the cat strain glanced at the collar and then him. A saddened look in his eyes, as his gaze fell to his lap and he leaned forward till his forehead hit the older's shoulder.

"I don't know what makes me happy, remember?" Nekota muttered, as Yata sighed and pulled the teen close.

"Well according to the whore I make you happy." Yata spoke, as Nekota stiffened a little and he held the teen tighter against him. "Look, I don't care if you like me Nekota. Hell, I'm just glad you're comfortable with me, but right now I have the upmost urge to beat the shit out of Chitose. So let's go get a collar for you that makes this one look like shit and get back to the bar."

"I'm not fit to be in public though." The strain spoke, as he gestured to Kamamoto's huge sweater reaching down to his knees, as Yata rolled his eyes and pulled them both off the cement.

"Who the fuck cares what you're wearing. Everyone can deal with it." A small nod left the younger, before Yata picked up his board and held out a hand for him. "Then lets get going before I lose my chance and Chitose runs home."

* * *

"How about this one?" Kamamoto asked, as he held up the fifth collar so far.

A frown appearing on Yata's face, as he examined the black and white design, before he grimaced and shook his head.

"No way in hell. It needs to be something that looks good on him, not make him look like he can't even match his clothes together." Yata grumbled, as he pulled another collar of the wrack and held it close to the teen to see if it looked good on him.

Another grimace leaving the teen, before he started going through the different colors once more, and the cat strain looked around him nervously. The different cries of animals, and the customers staring at them in confusion, making him more paranoid by the second as Yata and Kamamoto started arguing over what color they should pick. The younger glad they were at least putting thought into what might look good on him, but they were gathering the attention of everyone around him and he hated being stared at when he was dressed in nothing but Kamamoto's hoodie.

"Can I help you gentlemen with something?" An employee suddenly asked, as Nekota winced and the two HOMRA members looked at the woman sheepishly.

"Um…" Yata tried to start, before he suddenly brightened a bit and pointed to Nekota. "Nekota and me are going to our friends party later and we want to get him a collar as a gag gift, but we can't decide what to get him. We wanna get a nice one, so he can't toss it out like our last present, but we can't choose one."

At his explanation, the woman's eye twitched and she sighed.

"What does this friend of yours look like?" She asked them, the woman thankfully humoring them, as Yata wrapped his arm around the cat strain and pointed to him.

"He's got black hair like Nekota, a lot shorter though, and his eyes are a lighter blue." Yata explained, as the woman frowned slightly and looked them over. The employee actually going along with their request, as she turned to the collars on display, and pulled a few off the hooks.

"Does he have the same size neck as him?" She questioned, as she walked over.

"A little bigger, but yeah." Yata spoke, as the woman started holding the collars in her hand up toward his neck and examining it. The yellow, green, black, and white collars being set back on the hook, as she held up a blue one and shrugged.

"Blue doesn't look bad." She spoke, as Yata stepped back to look at it and frowned.

"Yeah, but his eyes are blue." The vanguard spoke, as Nekota rolled his eyes and hoped this would be over sooner rather than later. "How about the red one?"

Without a word the woman held the red one close to the younger's neck and Yata perked up. A nod of approval reaching him, as he took the collar and clipped it around the teen's neck, before stepping back.

"That should look fine on your friend. It'll stand out." The woman spoke, as Kamamoto nodded and she looked at the two men beside her with a small frown. "Do you need a leash for your friend, or will you just get this?"

In an instant Yata's face flushed, as he quickly shook his head and pushed Nekota toward the cash register.

"This is fine. We'll just buy this." The vanguard quickly spoke, as the woman followed them to the register and Nekota took the collar off himself. Kamamoto right behind them, and frowning at all the people that had been staring at them, before the woman rang up the item and gave them the total. "Hey, maybe we should get Chitose one for his birthday next year. It'd fit him."

"You'll just make him mad, Yata-san." Kamamoto spoke, as the skateboarder paid for the item and accepted the collar from the woman.

The employee far from pleased with their conversation, as they thanked her and headed out of the store. The three of them walking back to Kamamoto's bike, and the larger man climbing onto it, before Yata ripped the tag off the collar and stepped closer to the younger as he put the collar on the teen. Nekota's cheeks instantly flushing, at how close the older was to him, before he clipped it around his neck and carefully adjusted the size. A smile on his face, as he stepped back to see how it looked on him, before he dropped his skateboard to the ground and held out his hand for him.

"It looks great on you, Nekota. Now let's get back to the bar." Yata spoke, as the teen nodded and climbed onto the back of the teen's skateboard and refused his hand.

The cat strain's heart already thundering against his chest, and the idea of taking the older's hand probably a bad one, as he held onto his shoulders and the three of them took off toward the bar. Yata holding onto the back of Kamamoto's bike, as they weaved in and out of traffic, and the strain fingered the collar around his neck. The digits sliding against the nicely crafted rectangular red rope, as his face turned red and his grip tightened around the teen's shoulder. The bell on it ringing as the wind wiped at them, as he leaned against the older and ignored the vanguard asking if he was ok.

He shouldn't have let Yata protect him. Shouldn't have let him talk him into going against his last owner. Shouldn't have let him back in and buy him the collar, because now he was screwed. Chitose was totally right. He loved Yata and that was dangerous.

"Nekota, earth to Nekota!" Yata called, as the teen jumped back to reality and looked up to see the skateboarder giving him a small smile and chuckling. "It's just a collar, Nekota."

In an instant his face turned crimson, as he suddenly slapped the vanguard upside the head and ignored his yelp in pain.

"Who said I liked it, idiot!" Nekota snapped, as the vanguard chuckled and they turned onto the street HOMRA was located on.

"You're the one who's blushing." Yata teased, as the strain shoved the other lightly and looked away from them. The trio slowing to a stop, as he quickly got off the skateboard and ignored the skateboarder lightly laughing at him. Kamamoto looking back at them in confusion, as he parked, while Yata grabbed his board and wrapped an arm around him. "Oh come on, Nekota. I couldn't help it. You're face matched the color of your new collar."

"Go to hell, asshole."

"Oh come on! You know I didn't mean it like that!" Yata frowned; as the cat strain grabbed the door to the bar and threw it open.

"Go screw yourself." Nekota muttered, as Yata wrapped his arm around him again and whined.

"Come on, we both know you like it." He spoke, before he noticed Chitose sitting at one of the tables in the bar and suddenly burst into flames. The cat strain jumping in surprise, and scrambling away from him, as the enraged teenager moved toward the womanizer and everyone in the room fell silent. "So, you decided to stay and let me beat the shit out of you."

"And I see you found him." Chitose replied, as Dewa slowly moved away and toward the bar, before the vanguard stopped in front of the brunette.

"No thanks to you."

"Is Nekota wearing a collar?"

At the question, both teens stiffened before Nekota's face turned red. The cat strain pulling the hoodie covering him over the object, and his neck, as the womanizer looked at Kamamoto's hoodie around him in question and the strain wanted nothing more than to hide from all the stares directed toward him right now. Yata taking a few moments to collect himself, before he glared at the older and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"So what if he is? You gunna question his fashion choices too?" Yata demanded, as he shoved him toward the stairs and forced his flames under. "Just get upstairs so we can finish this quick."

"Aw, don't want to beat me in front of Nekota?" Chitose challenged, as Yata smashed his fits into the man's jaws and didn't even flinch. A hiss leaving the womanizer, as he cradled his already bruised cheek and cursed. "The fuck, Yata!"

"I'll beat the shit out of you here if you want me too, but I don't want to do it in front of Anna." Yata spoke, as the man suddenly looked toward the younger girl looking at them in worry and gave in.

The womanizer getting to his feet, and moving toward the stairs, as they both disappeared up them and Kusanagi let out a sigh in frustration.

"At least they had the decency not to fight in the bar this time." He spoke, before he turned to the embarrassed teen and gave him a small smile. "Glad to see you're alright, Nekota."

"Thanks." The younger muttered, as the bar owner reached under his beloved bar and pulled out his clothes.

"We found these when we went to look for you, before Yata came back. You can change upstairs in a guest bedroom."

A small nod left the teen, as he walked over and took the clothes, before he headed upstairs with the bundle and into the first open guest bedroom his could find. The teen closing the door, and locking it, as he set the clothes on the bed and took off Kamamoto's hoodie. The teen folding it, and setting it on the bed, before he put his original clothes back on and turned toward the mirror. The red collar around his neck the boldest object on his form, as he slid his fingers against it and blushed. The action lasting only a few moments, before he turned slightly and frowned at his hair. The black silky strands now at his waist, as he pulled some of it in front of him and glared at his reflection.

"I look like a girl." He muttered to himself, as he glared at his reflected image and quickly grabbed the hoodie off the bed.

The teen stepping out of the room, and right into Totsuka, as he quickly apologized and the hobbyist gave him a smile and small wave.

"It's fine, Nekota-chan." He spoke, as the teen frowned at the 'chan' and the male tilted his head slightly. "Do you not like being referred to as chan?"

"Not really." He muttered, as the male gave him a soft smile. "It doesn't help that I look like one, and I get hit on by guys either."

"Then how about I give you a hair cut?" Totsuka suggested, as he turned to the older in slight surprise.

"You know how to cut people's hair?" He asked, as the male nodded.

"I cut everyone's hair when they need it. I can cut yours too." He explained, as he gave him a small nod and the male pointed toward the bathroom. "Go ahead and wait for me there. I'll go get my stuff."

A nod left the teen, as the male took Kamamoto's sweater from him, and the strain headed toward the bathroom. Totsuka disappearing downstairs, and the teen stepping into the bathroom, as the strain stopped in front of the mirror and frowned. The cat strain pulling on his hair, and glaring at the image glaring back at him, before Totsuka came into the bathroom with a small box and smiled.

"Do you know how short you want it?" He asked, as the teen frowned at the question and shook his head. "Then can I get a little creative?"

"Knock yourself out." Nekota muttered, as the male smiled and pulled out a stylist cape, tarp, and scissors. The tarp being set down, before the cape went around him, and the male gently threaded his fingers through the younger's hair and looked at the teen's face in the mirror.

"I think short hair would fit you, Nekota-chan." He spoke as he smiled at him. "That ok?"

"Sure."

In an instant the hobbyist's smile grew, before he took some of the younger's hair in his hand and the snip of scissors was heard. Clumps of his long hair falling onto the trap on the floor, as the teen watched the process in the mirror, and winced at every stand of hair that fell to the floor. It getting to the point that it was driving him insane, as he closed his eyes and decided to just focus on Totsuka's humming and the sound of the scissors doing their job. What felt like eternity passing, before the click of the scissors being set down was heard and Totsuka ruffled the teen's now all too short hair.

"Perfect. You look amazing, Nekota-chan." The hobbyist spoke, as the teen hesitantly opened his eyes and expected the worst.

However, his reflection staring back at him surprised him. Totsuka had cut his hair an inch past his ears, and gave him some bangs that hung in his face. A bit of his hair on each side of his head cut shorter than the rest, as it curled out in a point and almost made it look like he had ears sticking out of the side of his head. His new look making him blush slightly, as the hobbyist gave him a smile and rested his hands on the teen's shoulders.

"Well? What do you think?"

"I actually like it. Thanks, Totsuka-san." Nekota spoke, as the male beamed at him and started cleaning up.

"Go downstairs and show the others. It'll shock them more than the collar." The male spoke with a wink, as the teen's face turned red and he muttered a small insult before dashing out of the bathroom.

A small chuckle coming from the bathroom, as the younger headed for the stairs and messed with the back of his head. The short strands of hair actually feeling nice for once, as he walked down the steps and into the bar. Everyone suddenly falling silent, as he suddenly looked up and found everyone staring at him. Akagi's mouth wide open in shock, Bandō sunglasses falling off his nose, Eric staring at him in surprise along with Kōsuke, and Dewa almost dropping the glass in his hand, as the teen blushed and looked away when Kamamoto let out a curse and grumbled at them.

"It's just a god damn hair cut, quit looking at me like I cut my head off." Nekota muttered, as the others suddenly snapped out of it and even Mikoto lowered his raised eyebrows from the shock he had been in.

"A hair cut? You chopped it all off!" Akagi exclaimed, as Bandō leaned down to grab his sunglasses and shove them back over his eyes.

"Well yeah. You have eyes right?" Nekota frowned, as the hobbyist came downstairs behind him with his box and smiled.

"Doesn't it look nice? Nekota-chan said I could do whatever I wanted, so I thought this would suit him best." The brunette spoke happily, as he walked to the bar and Kusanagi chucked.

"Well it does make Nekota look older." The blonde spoke, as Dewa nodded and set his glass down before he actually dropped it.

"And it actually makes you look like a guy." He added, as he heard footsteps behind him and Dewa frowned slightly. "Do I need to go scrape Chitose off the roof?"

"Probably. I don't think he's getting up till he regains consciousness." Yata's voice spoke behind him, as the younger turned toward him.

The vanguard not wearing his white shirt for once, and his black tank top in view, as he carried the discarded shirt and his beanie in his hand. The objects slung over his shoulder, and his chestnut colored hair a mess, as he suddenly stopped halfway down the steps and stared at him in shock. Hazel eyes widening in a mere second, as he gaped at him and dropped the objects in his hand. A plop sounding between them, as Totsuka chuckled behind the strain, and the vanguard opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

"N-Nekota?" He hesitantly spoke, as the younger nodded and the vanguard's face turned red. "Seriously?! What the hell happened to your hair?!"

"Totsuka-san offered to cut it and he styled it for me." The strain replied, the teen quickly regained his composure and grabbed his dropped clothes with a small cough.

"Well it looks really nice on you, Nekota." The skateboarder muttered, as Eric started making kissing noises and Yata's face turned bright red. "Shut up, dog!"

"I didn't say anything though." Eric teased, as Nekota pulled his hood over his head and tried to hide his flushed cheeks. "You blushing too, Nekota?"

"Go to hell and stay there, Eric." Nekota muttered, as Yata moved past him and grabbed his arm. "Y-Yata-san-?"

"Lets go for a skate." The older spoke, as Eric chuckled and the vanguard grabbed his board.

"Remember to use a condom, and go easy on him Nekota. Yata's still a virgin." Eric spoke, and amused look on his face, as Yata's face turned crimson and he flipped everyone off as the guys laughed.

"Go to hell!"

* * *

The sound of wheels against the pavement put the teen at ease, as he rode the sidewalks of the city with the strain behind him. Nekota's grip on his shoulders hesitant, but there, as they weaved in and out of crowds and across streets. The skateboarder continuing their trek, till they reached the skate park and the older slowed to a stop. Nekota stepping off behind him, and keeping his gaze away from him, as the older stepped off his board and knelt down to pick it up. The park silent, and next to no skaters around, as he turned toward the younger and held back a chuckle when he saw Nekota playing with the collar around him neck.

A soft pink tinge to his cheeks, and his fingers playing with the band around his neck, as his other hand was shoved into the pocket of his zip up black hoodie. A navy v-neck, and white tank top underneath it, as black jeans and tennis shoes covered the rest of him. A look the skateboarder hadn't thought would look good on him, but with his new hair style the younger looked like a fucking model out of a magazine and it irritated him. Now instead of guys cat calling the strain, they'd have girls surrounding them nonstop and the vanguard couldn't handle girls well. Hell, he had embarrassed himself in front of the cat strain when he first saw him, because he looked like a girl and he hadn't noticed he was a guy. Now he looked handsome as fuck and he didn't know how to handle it. Not to mention the younger liked him, and that was the whole reason he fled the bar and came here.

"There's a nice place to sit over this way." Yata spoke, as Nekota turned toward him and the skateboarder pointed a little ways into the skate park.

A nod leaving the younger, as the vanguard started the trek toward their destination and Nekota trailed behind him a ways. The walk not even taking a few moments, before the nice looking bench came into view and the older was relieved no one had taken it. Said bench sitting in front of a section of grass in the center of the park, as a tall tree towered over it and casted a nice bit of shade over it. A trash can next to the bench, and a few bits of trash around it, as the older ignored it and sat down. Nekota sitting next to him, and putting some space between them, as the cat strain put his hands in his lap and kept his gaze on the cement. A few moments passing, as a skater rode past them, and the vanguard looked toward the other.

"So…you like me." He started, as Nekota gave a small nod and didn't move his gaze from the cement. "Can I ask why?"

"Yata-san may act like an idiot, and get clingy at times, but I know Yata-san won't abandon me." Nekota started to quietly spoke, as the older frowned slightly. "Yata-san cares about me, risked his life for me, and even lets me live with him."

"Well, yeah, but that's because none of the others could let you live with them." He spoke, as Nekota's eyebrows furrowed slightly. "And of course I'd protect you, you're part of HOMRA."

"Yata-san isn't listening."

"I am, you're not explaining it very well." The skateboarder frowned, as the strain glared at the cement a little. "You're making it sound like you've got a hero crush."

"That's not what this is." Nekota spoke as he turned and looked at him. "Yata-san knows I wouldn't do that. Just let me finish."

"Alright. Go ahead." A sigh left the younger, as he messed up his new hair cut and frowned.

"I feel safe and comfortable with you." Nekota spoke, the usual 'Yata-san' now gone from his speech. "Not to mention everything you do stirs me up. Every time you talk to me, use my name, touch me, or even look at me it drives me insane. I don't know when it happened, and I wish it hadn't, but I just fell in love with you and I can't make it stop!"

Right then, Nekota turned to him and gave him a helpless look. His new haircut making him look a little older than he was in that moment, as the older couldn't help but look away from him before his cheeks could catch fire.

"Every time you wake me up with breakfast, or when we go riding together on your skateboard, my heart starts beating faster and my stomach hurts." Nekota spoke, as he suddenly took a moment to swallow and look toward the space between them. "Then…when you came after me, I couldn't have been happier. I was really scared, yeah, but when you told me to stand up against my owner I knew why I really love you."

It was then that the younger's hand hesitantly reached out and grasped his. The older cautiously looking toward their hands, and then toward the other, as he saw the sincere look on the strain's face. No scowl, no frown, no blank look, just a warm and soft smile being directed toward him. One that showed gratitude and trust that neither of them probably knew the younger had, as Nekota gently squeezed his hand and his smile grew a little.

"Yata-san is a proud person, and he stands up for the people he calls his family, no matter what it will take and no matter how much pain you have to go through." He spoke, as a sad look washed over the strain's eyes and he looked down at their hands. "And I felt really bad, because what Chitose said was right, and I knew you'd never see me the way I see you. So I got a little scared, because if you threw me away I'd have no place to go to."

Slowly, the older looked toward the red collar around the teen's neck and felt his mood dampen. An image of Nekota holding onto that blue collar flashing through his head, as he frowned slightly and mentally cursed. So that's why Nekota had thought about going back to that bastard, because he was afraid he'd be rejected and get abandoned again. Yet he went and bought the cat strain a better collar without thinking about what it really meant. Nekota probably felt more attached to him, thanks to the gift, and the thought of being rejected frightened him to the point that he had even changed his appearance to try and appeal to him…at least that's what he had to guess, because the younger had no other reason to suddenly cut his hair. And from the way Nekota was talking, and his change of speech, he sounded a little more confident in himself and his feelings. But could he accept the younger's feelings?

As the silence between them continued, the vanguard looked the younger over and held back any kind of blush that could spread across his cheeks. The older forcing himself to think critically and rationally at this point, as his eyebrows furrowed a little and Nekota's expression dropped a little. His sapphire eyes falling toward the space between them, as his black hair fell in his face a little, and he slumped a tad. Every movement and expression catching the vanguard's eye, as he mentally sighed to himself.

Yeah he could admit Nekota looked handsome, maybe even hot, but he had never seen himself being…dare he say gay? Hell, he barely tried to pick up girls because he got nervous around them, so any kind of relationship was hopeless for him. Yet could he make this work? Would the guys make fun of him constantly because of it? Would they look down on him, because he was in a relationship around the other?...oh hell, did he even love Nekota?! I mean sure he liked him. Nekota was tolerable, and he was comfortable to be around, but his snappy insults and moods always threw him for a loop. He could never tell when the older was being serious, or true to his feelings, unless something traumatized him. Given it Chitose, or the cat strain's previous owner, Nekota had been completely open and raw in those moments. Everything else just seemed to be on autopilot for the other. Sure Nekota was at least acting like himself, and not using another personality, but it was hard to even think if he loved the other when Nekota was never truly honest with him.

"You don't believe me." Nekota quietly spoke, as Yata noticed how hurt the other looked and felt his chest contract. "How can I prove it?"

"Nekota-"

"Well, what do we have here?" A voice spoke, as they both turned to find Fushimi walking toward them. A cocky smirk on his face, and his uniform on, as Nekota stiffened slightly and frowned at the teen. "Is the mangy feline bothering you, Misaki?"

"Don't call me that." Yata growled, as the male's smirk grew a little. "And Nekota isn't a mangy feline."

"He looks like one to me." The blue spoke, as he gestured to the teen's messed up hair and the strain quickly covered it in embarrassment and shame. The younger threading his fingers through it, and taming it, as the blue chuckled. "Sensitive about our appearance, aren't we?"

"Why are you here, Saru? Don't you have other people to bother?" The skateboarder demanded, as the blue chuckled and gave him one of his creepy ass looks.

"The only person I want to bother is you, Misaki."

"Disgusting stalker perv." Nekota suddenly muttered, as the blue glared at the younger in anger and disgust. "You get a boner by spying on us?"

"You're one to talk, strain. You're kind is nothing but a lurking virus." Saru growled out, before Nekota was suddenly on his feet and the vanguard just barely had enough time to reach out and grab his arm before the younger could attack the blue. "Did I strike a nerve?"

"Nekota-" Yata tried to start, as Nekota ripped his arm out of the teen's grip and glared at the blue.

"And you're nothing but an attention whore, who's trying to gain the attention of someone who doesn't even see you as someone important to them anymore." Nekota spat, as Fushimi suddenly feel stock-still and Yata cursed. The vanguard quickly getting up, and pushing the strain back on the bench, before he stood between them and held his hands up.

"Guys, lets-"

"Misaki, move." Saru ordered, as enraged blue eyes glared at the strain and sapphire orbs returned that anger.

"No, the both of you need to calm down."

"Get the hell out of the way, Misaki. I'm gutting the filthy cat."

"I dare you to say that again." Nekota hissed, as he suddenly stood and pushed the vanguard forward a little.

"Filthy cat."

"Revolting prowling pervert."

"I'll make you gurgle on those words." Fushimi spoke, as he suddenly drew his sword and a soft red aura swirled around the strain. The pair walking closer toward the other, and the vanguard dangerously close toward the blue's sword, as the increasing heat waved off the other.

"I'll drag you to the depths of hell and leave you there."

"Both of you quit it!" Yata yelled, as both teens stopped and looked at him. A pissed off look on his face, as he shoved Nekota back a little and tried to take a comfortable breath as he looked to the blue still glaring at the other. "You need to leave Saru."

"The strain started it."

"No, you started it and you need to leave." The vanguard corrected, as a scoff left the other and he sheathed his sword.

"You're making a mistake, Misaki. Stains aren't good for anything but causing trouble and getting people killed."

"I'll be the judge of that, Saru. Now please leave."

A look of reluctance fell over the blue's face, before he sent a disgusted look toward Nekota and turned on his heel. The tension leaving the skateboarder's shoulders, as Fushimi walked away from them and toward the entrance to the park, as he turned to the strain behind him and found Nekota glaring after the blue. The soft red aura that had been around him gone, as the younger noticed his gaze and looked toward the ground in shame. His shoulder's slumping, as he collapsed back on the bench and didn't speak another word and the vanguard frowned.

"Nekota-"

"Sorry." Came the interrupted mumble, as Nekota refused to look up from the sidewalk. "He just made me angry and I snapped."

"Yeah, he does that a lot. Saru's turned into a real jerk."

"He's jealous." Nekota spoke, as the vanguard looked at the other in confusion. "I'm guessing he was part of HOMRA and left to join the blues?"

"Yeah…how did you-?"

"I kind of pieced it together awhile ago. Yata-san acts so comfortable around the rest of HOMRA I kind of guessed the blue got jealous you stopped paying attention to him and he did the only thing he could think of to get your attention."

"By joining the fucking blues?"

"Well you're looking at him, right?" Nekota asked, as the older frowned and the stain frowned a little. "Makes me wonder what'll happen if you get tired of me."

"What the hell are you talking about, Nekota?" Yata demanded, as grabbed the teen by the shoulder and forced the teen to look at him. "Why the hell would I ignore you, let alone Saruhiko?"

"Because the blue felt abandoned, and he left to get your attention, and he's only human. I'm just a cat. So how long will Yata-san pay attention to me, till you get tired of me?"

The question seemed to hit the skateboarder like a ton of bricks, as his anger suddenly flared out and he shoved the younger against the back of the bench. A harsh smack reaching his ears, as the strain collided with the wood, and Nekota winced in pain, as his fingers dug into the cat strain's shoulders and the teen looked up at him in slight confusion.

"Yata-"

"Why are you and everyone else treating you like an animal?!" Yata yelled, as Nekota just stared at him in surprise. "I get you're a cat strain, I do, but you're fucking human Nekota!"

"I wasn't born human-"

"You're a human right here and now, Nekota! You've got a human face, and hands, and legs, and body!"

"What if I turned into a cat?"

"You're still human to me!" Yata yelled, without even flinching, as the cat strain didn't seemed phased and he growled. The older shaking him slightly, as he tried his best not to let his emotions and powers get the best of him. "Why can't you see that?!"

"Because I'm not human." Nekota spoke, his fingers tracing against the collar around his neck, as a silent 'because I've never been seen as one' was shown through the gesture and the older snapped. The teen reaching out and grabbing the red band, as Nekota looked up at him in shock and panicked when he started to unbuckle it. "Yata-san, what are you-?"

The clank of the collar hitting the cement the next moment rang through the air, as the vanguard grabbed the younger's face and forced him to look at him. Confused and scared sapphire eyes looking up at him, as the skateboarder forced the aura covering his body back under and closed his eyes as he pressed their foreheads together.

"You're human, Nekota. I don't care how many people have looked down on you, treated you like garbage, or threw you away. You're a fucking human being and nothing anyone says is going to change that. Not for me. Not ever!" The skateboarder spoke, as he opened his eyes and found the strain staring at him in shock.

Tears filling his eyes, as whatever wall had been between them finally crumbled and the teen could finally see the real Nekota. The raw, scared, lonely Nekota who just wanted to be loved and could love someone back. The one that was insecure, and was afraid to trust others, because he was afraid of being hurt and cast aside. And the one that was trembling below him not because of fear, but because the older finally understood him and said the one thing he needed to hear. Not because he was a person that knew the strain, but because he was someone close to him and had seen the younger in slightly privateer moments.

"Y-Yata-" Nekota chocked out, as the older cursed at the tears that fell down the younger's cheeks and leaned forward.

Their lips pressing together, and Nekota stiffening slightly below him, as the strain snapped and started sobbing. The vanguard separating their lips, and looking at the other in slight relief, as Nekota grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him closer. The younger sobbing into his shirt, and holding him tightly against him, as a soft sigh left the skateboarder and he ruffled the other's hair. The silky black strands turning into a mess, as he wrapped an arm around the strain's shoulders and smiled.

"Y-Yata…"

"Yeah, Nekota?"

"I-I love y-you, and I-I'm s-sorry I do."

The smile on the skateboarder's face only grew softer, as he knelt down to the strain's level and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Don't be sorry, Nekota. You're perfect the way you are."

* * *

Scarlett: *waves happily* And I'm back with a new chapter! *beams*

Nekota: *frowning at her* You keep typing, didn't you?

Scarlett: *hides behind the pillow in her lap* maybe

Yata: *going through her computer* She's got up to part 6 done.

Scarlett: *takes her computer back* bad, Yata! Don't go through people's things!

Nekota: *whacks her in the head* Do your school work

Scarlett: *pouts* Nekota is a meanie

Nekota: *rolls his eyes*

Scarlett: *clears her throat* anyway! Here's the new chapter everyone! *beams* Seems Yata has accepted Nekota liking him, but how does Yata feel? Guess we'll find out soon enough. *waves* read and review if you want the next chapter posted faster! *bows* enjoy everyone!

* * *

 **Reviews Answered:**

 **Panda Master X:** *face palms* Yandere, damn it. So I labeled him wrong *pouts* this dere stuff is hard to label. *shrugs* oh well *reads the rest of the review and laughs* Yep! Chitose is a dumb ass. As he will be in his own route whenever we get to it...although I hope it's not soon. *sweat drops* He's still giving me trouble. *giggles at the rest of the review* don't worry hun, Nekota's safe now...for now *beams, ignoring Nekota frowning at her* enjoy the chapter hun!

 **Black Cat of the Black Rukh:** *squeals* a new reviewer! *beams* I'm glad you're enjoying Yata's route so far and hope you enjoy this chapter as well. *bows* Enjoy the chapter, hun.

* * *

K and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to Furuashi Hideyuki, GoHands, and GoRA.

Nekota however belongs to me. If you wish to use him, please ask permission before using him.


	19. DB - FBY Part 5 - Yata

HOMRA's Black Cat

Multiroute Fanfiction

Choice DB Part 5 – FBY

Bonds and Innocence Route

By the time the tears finally stopped, the sun had set and it was dark out. Yata still holding him tightly against him, and his fingers playing with his hair, as he listened to the sobs finally stop and pressed the strain against him further.

"You feeling better now?" The skateboarder quietly asked, as he gave a small nod and a soft breath of relief left the other. "Good."

"D-Does Yata-san like me too?" Nekota hesitantly asked, as a heavy sigh left the other and the strain roughly bit his lip.

"I can't give you a solid yes or no, but I don't and will never hate you Nekota. I've just never been in a romantic relationship before, and I've never gotten close to anyone to start one, because I get nervous around girls and can't talk to them. Not to mention I've never thought of dating a guy."

"I shouldn't have cut my hair, then." The strain muttered, as Yata suddenly separated from him and held him at arms length. A frown on his face, and his eyebrows furrowed slightly, as the strain expected the worst.

"Do you listen to a word I say?" Yata demanded, as the teen blinked at him and the teen sighed in frustration. "You're perfect, Nekota, and no matter what you do won't change who you are. So what if you cut your hair, and don't look like a girl, you're still you."

"But you just said-"

"Just be you, Nekota." Yata interrupted, as his expression softened a little. "If you want me to fall in love with you, make me fall in love with the Nekota I'm looking at right now. The honest, raw, Nekota that just cried on my shoulder for an hour and is worried over how he looks. That's the Nekota I want to see."

At that, a small nod left the strain and Yata smiled. The older standing up, and grabbing his board, as he gestured toward the entrance of the park and let his board drop down in front of him.

"Now, let's go home." He spoke, as the younger bit his lip and stared down at the cement as his cheeks flushed.

"C-Can I sleep with you tonight?" Nekota boldly asked, as Yata suddenly stared at him in surprise.

"Nekota, that's moving a little-" He started, as the strain panicked and quickly stood up.

"In my cat form!" He quickly spoke, as the skateboarder just stared at him. "I-I don't shed much, and I know you're not allergic to me. I'll promise to be quiet, and I won't wake you up-"

A hand suddenly covered his mouth, as he blinked at the slightly flustered vanguard and watched as his shoulders slumped.

"What kind of monster did I let loose." The teen spoke in dismay, as he looked up at him and frowned slightly. "You won't suddenly transform in the middle of the night and surprise me in the morning naked, will you?"

A quick shake of the head left the other, as Yata sighed and removed his hand from his mouth. The skateboarder moving to his board, and setting a foot on it, before he looked back at him and gestured him over.

"If you say a word to the guys you'll be sleeping on the couch again." Yata spoke, as butterflies filled the strain's stomach and he suddenly smiled.

Nekota rushing over to the other, and suddenly throwing his arms around the vanguard, as Yata coughed at the sudden weight thrown on him and nearly lost his balance. The cat strain hugging him tightly, as a huge smile spread across his face, and Yata tried to regain his breath.

"Thank you, Yata-san! I'll be on my best behavior!"

"D-Dear god. I did create a monster."

* * *

"Morning." Yata grumbled, as he stepped into the bar with Nekota trailing behind him.

"Morning." Nekota repeated, his tone a little lighter than normal and his ever-present blank look gone. A more neutral look replacing it that looked extremely natural.

The other staring at them for a few moments, before Eric frowned and pulled out his wallet. The blonde, and Akagi, slapping a few bills in Kōsuke's hand as Nekota looked at them in slight confusion and the vanguard stared at them in horror.

"Seriously?! You guys bet on that possibility?!" He yelled, as Nekota seemed to have gotten the jest and suddenly blushed.

"And I thought I'd win, too." Eric muttered, as the animal lover flipped through the bills and handed some to the bar owner behind him.

"You too, Kusanagi-san?!"

"I just did it to teach them a lesson." The blonde spoke, as he put the bills in the bar register and grabbed his rag. "You guys shouldn't judge a book by its cover."

"More like it's pages." Eric grumbled, as he frowned slightly at Nekota. "It's like the entire book is in Greek and I can't translate it. It's frustrating."

"Then Eric-san is bad at reading." Nekota spoke, as the blonde's frowned deepened and Yata sighed as he looked around the bar and only saw two members missing.

"Dewa with Chitose?"

"He called this morning to let me know he'd be watching him today." Kusanagi spoke, as he wiped down the bar and gave the vanguard a displeased frown. "He said Chitose called him in the middle of the night throwing up blood. He took him to the hospital this morning."

A frown fell over the vanguard's face, as he looked away from the look of disappointment and ignored the stares from his clansmen.

"He deserved it." Yata grumbled, as the blonde's eyes moved to his skateboard and he shoved the object behind his back. "He shouldn't have gone that far, and he shouldn't have said those things about Nekota, so I have no reason to be sorry. Not till he properly apologizes for being an asshole."

A heavy sigh left the bar owner, as he gave up and reached under the counter to pull out a sheet of paper. The object calling everyone's attention, as the man frowned slightly and cleared his throat.

"Then we'll be in a tight spot today, because today's mission is going to be difficult." He spoke, as the vanguard sat down on the nearest couch to listen and Nekota sat down beside him.

"We got another drug problem?" Bandō asked, as the blonde shook his head.

"We've got a gang war on our hands." The blonde spoke, as everyone stiffened a little and Nekota looked at them in confusion, while Mikoto looked toward the blonde with a frown. "It seems that the Ruby Wolves and Death Riders are having territory issues again and the violence has reached a threatening level."

"When you mean threatening, how bad is it?" Kōsuke questioned, the blonde's eyebrows furrowed and a troubling look feel over his face.

"From what I've heard, a good dozen or more have been killed already and the bodies are piling up."

Silence fell over the bar, as even the king himself looked troubled and Nekota shifted uneasily beside the skateboarder.

"Then what good will we do?" Yata asked, as frown marring his face. "All we'll do is make it worse. Shouldn't Scepter Four handle it?"

"They've tried to, but several of their members were injured and they had to retreat before anyone died." The blonde replied, as the skateboarder stared at him in shock. It more than obvious why Fushimi had bothered them last night, considering the information that was just given. He had been apart of the battle and had felt helpless, so he came and took it out on them. "I'm not going to force anyone to take the mission, and personally I'm not for it, but the longer this gang war goes on the more likely a civilian is going to get hurt in the crossfire."

Silence fell over the room, before the red king got up from his prized couch and headed for the bar. All eyes focused on him in an instant, as the man stopped in front of the bar owner and took the paper from him. Amber eyes reading over the paper, and narrowing, before he set the paper down and everyone waited.

"How many were injured?" The king asked, as the blonde blinked at him before composing himself.

"Four."

"Serious injuries?"

"Two. One was shot and the other was gashed pretty bad."

Silence.

"How long before it gets out of hand?"

"From the information I've gathered, not long." Kusanagi spoke, as the king sighed and pulled the paper off the bar.

Yata, and a few others, instantly on their feet as the man pocketed the paper and Nekota looked up at him in complete confusion.

"Mikoto-san, you can't go by yourself." Yata spoke, as Nekota stiffened beside him and turned to look at the king in shock.

"Yata's right. You'll be walking right into a war zone completely unguarded." Bandō spoke, as Akagi nodded.

"We can't let you go by yourself." The usually upbeat man spoke, as Nekota suddenly looked worried.

"You're all staying here, that's an order." Mikoto spoke, as even the blonde bar owner looked at him in worry and Anna looked terrified. "It's nothing I can't handle."

"King." Totsuka quietly spoke, as he stood and placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "Think about this for a moment, please. You're being a little irrational."

"I'll be fine, Tatara." A soft smile appeared on the hobbyist's face, as he squeezed the king's shoulder.

"No one is going to die if they come with you." The brunette spoke. "And if it really bothers you I'll stay here with Anna and anyone else who isn't strong enough."

"I never said that."

"You don't have to." Totsuka spoke, before he turned to everyone else and softly smiled. "Who wanted to go?"

Silence fell over the bar, as the vanguard frowned deeply and stared at the sheet of paper peeking out of the king's pocket. His crest itching, and the thought of others being hurt pushing him onward, as he stepped forward and Nekota looked at him in fear. The strain reaching out and pulling him back, as the others looked toward them and Nekota looked at him in fear.

"Yata-san-"

"I'll be fine, Nekota. I've fought in battles like this before." He spoke, as he tried to pull his hand free and the strain's grip tightened. The vanguard deciding arguing and trying to pull away would do nothing, as he turned back toward his king and gave a nod. "I'll go."

"Yata-san-"

"If Yata-san is going I'll go too." Kamamoto spoke, as the strain looked toward the larger man in fear and looked between the two of them.

"I'll go as well." Bandō spoke, as Akagi nodded.

"Me too." He announced, as the male frowned.

"No, you're staying here. You're not strong enough."

"But San-chan-!"

"I agree with Bandō." Kōsuke spoke, as Akagi pouted and the animal lover looked at Eric. "You should stay here too."

"Just don't get yourself killed." Eric spoke, as the male nodded and Totsuka looked to the bar owner.

"And you, Izumo?" The hobbyist questioned, as the bar owner sighed.

"I'll trust the bar to you till I get back." He spoke, as the brunette nodded. "Keep the first-aid kits at the ready."

"Of course."

"We'll leave in two hours." Mikoto spoke, before the others nodded and scattered.

The vanguard grabbing his board, and heading for the door, as Nekota scrambled after him and called out for him. The older getting outside, and setting his board down, before his arm was suddenly grabbed and he was whirled around. Worried sapphire eyes meeting his hazel orbs, as blood beaded on the strains lips from biting them so hard, as his grip tightened on the skateboarder's arm and he shook slightly.

"Yata-san, you can't go." Nekota practically pleaded, as the vanguard frowned slightly and ignored Bandō getting on his bike and starting it up. "What if you die?"

"I'll be fine, Nekota. I've done this before." The skateboarder spoke, as the cat strain looked completely unconvinced and he sighed. "I was part of a gang war fight a year ago. It didn't get this bad, but we ended it before it got worse and I didn't get hurt. So there's no reason to worry, Nekota."

"But it wasn't as bad last time." The strain argued, as Bandō glanced back at them for a moment before taking off down the road on his bike. "What if you get hurt and die?"

"That won't happen, Nekota."

"But what if it does? Then-" With a sigh, the skateboarder set his hands on the strain's shoulders and silenced him. Worried and scared sapphire eyes pleading at him not to go, as the vanguard tightened his grip and pulled him close.

"I'll be fine, Nekota. All we're going to do is break up the fighting. Mikoto-san is going to deal with the leaders and we're going to deal with anyone that bothers to fuck with us. Nothing is going to happen to me." Yata spoke, as Nekota suddenly wrapped his arms around him and shook. "Hey, don't start crying on me."

"I-I don't want you to die." Nekota shakily spoke. "If you die, I'll be all alone again."

At that the older felt his chest tighten and he tightened his hold on the other.

"I won't die. Put a little faith in me."

"Th-then let me come along."

"NO!" Yata yelled, as he suddenly pushed the other away and Nekota looked up at him pleadingly. "Are you fucking insane?! You can't use HOMRA's power, let alone yours very well. How the hell are you going to fight? You'll be killed the second you even step foot on the battlefield."

Silence fell over them, as Nekota's gaze fell to the cement and his grip tightened on his shirt. Tears filling his eyes, and threatening to spill over, as the skateboarder sighed and placed a kiss on the strain's forehead. Nekota's head immediately tilting up so he could look at him, as the vanguard ruffled his hair and wiped at the tears on the younger's face.

"Stay here till I get back and I'll give you a proper one, alright?" He spoke, as Nekota stared at him in surprise and gave a nod. "And don't try and leave the bar. Stay here with the others and wait. If I hear you left you don't get anything, understood."

"I understand." Nekota spoke, as the teen let go of him and wiped his face with his sleeve. "Just promise me you won't do anything stupid."

"Hey, I'm careful!"

"Not according to Bandō and Dewa's stories." Nekota muttered, as the skateboarder sighed and stepped onto his skateboard.

The teen pulling something out of his pocket, and clipping the object around his neck, before Nekota looked up at him and stared at the red collar around his neck in slight shock. The vanguard fighting back the pink blush that wanted to dominate his cheeks, as he turned his back toward the other and relaxed.

"I'll be careful." He spoke, as he glanced back at the other. "After all, I someone special to come back to."

* * *

"Nekota, come down from there." Totsuka whined in dismay, as the teen ignored him and curled up on the top shelf of the alcohol case. "If you knock anything over Izumo is going to get mad at me."

Silence was the only reply the hobbyist got, as he sighed and sat on the bar. An action that'd get him murdered if the bar owner was present as the male looked toward the others in the bar. Eric and Akagi currently sitting in the far corner of the bar, and playing a card game with Anna, as Nekota rested his head on his paws and let his tail sway out so it draped over the edge of the shelf.

It had been two hours since Yata and the others had left, and the younger was in a state of inner chaos. His worry for the vanguard driving him to the point he suddenly transformed without meaning to, as Anna tried to calm him down and failed. The quiet princess's gentle petting doing nothing for him, even when she scratched behind his ears, as the strain had tried wandering the building to calm himself and found nothing worked. It getting to the point that walking around just made him more worried, and he needed to calm down, as he threw away the thought of going to the roof and picked the alcohol case as a safe bet. The roof being the possible deal breaker in his promise with Yata, about not leaving the bar no matter what, as the cat strain has jumped up onto the top shelf and ignored Totsuka's protests. Which led him to here and now, with the strain mentally freaking out beside a few bottles of sake and ignoring the hobbyist looking up at him in worry. A feat that was an art in itself, considering the man had a way at looking at someone and make them feel guilty, as Eric decided to be his saving grace and looked toward them with a frown.

"Just leave him be, Totsuka-san. He'll come down when he feels like it." The blonde spoke, as the brunette sighed and headed toward them.

"Izumo is gunna be so mad at me."

"He won't have much to complain about when he gets back." Was the teen's reply, as they started a new game of cards and the hobbyist joined them.

A harsh warmth flaring from the strains neck, as he shifted uncomfortably and dug his claws into the wood beneath him. The feeling one he had been trying to get used to for the past hour in a half, as Totsuka explained it as HOMRA's safe fail system the first time Nekota freaked out. The hobbyist having explained their mark worked like a pair of paper cups attached with string, in a sense. The male's confusing explanation, and Eric's constant correcting, boiling down to their marks being a way to contact their king for help in a time of need. Something that confused him, till Akagi cut in and added an extra tid-bit in as well. The upbeat man telling him that sometimes, when everyone was in the heat of a battle or mission, that they could call for other members and ask for help. Of course it only worked if they were close, which explained why most everyone was friendly with each other, and that for someone like Yata he had the tendency to use his mark and not pay attention to who exactly he called for. And from what he gathered the vanguard had the tendency to just tap into the mark and push his power into it, resulting in everyone feeling the pull. Of course Akagi told him Bandō, Chitose, Eric, and himself had the same problem, so it probably wasn't Yata calling for help, but it still set the strain on edge.

Was Yata ok? Was he being careful? Was he injured? Was he dying? A quick shake of the head pulled the bad thoughts aside, as the cat strain curled up tighter on the shelf and buried his face into his belly. His ears flattening, and everyone's voices in the room muffling, as he took a deep breath and tried to relax. Yata was ok. Yata wasn't going to do anything stupid, or get hurt, or die. He was going to walk through the door, just as he did this morning, and Nekota was going to attack him and never let him go. He was going to dig his claws into the teen's shirt, refuse to let go, and curl up as close to him as he could, because he wouldn't have the patience to transform back and reclothe himself. No, he was too worried and afraid to do anything else than sit here and wait. Not till Yata came back. Not till Yata walked through that door and was ok.

"Nekota, I made dinner." Totsuka suddenly spoke, as the strain jumped slightly and looked down at the male. A somewhat worried look on the hobbyist's face, as he held up the plate of fish. "I know you're probably not hungry, but we all need to eat something."

Sure enough everyone was sitting at the bar and eating. What looked like some kind of curry in front of them, as the teen glanced toward the plate of fish and felt guilty. Totsuka knew he was really worried and made him something different to cheer him up. It'd be rude if he didn't eat it.

"You can climb back up there when you're finished." Totsuka spoke, as he gave him a small smile. A small nod leaving the cat strain, as the male set the plate on the counter and reached out for him. The strain deciding to humor him, as he stood up carefully and walked to the edge of the shelf. The cat pressing all four paws against the edge of the slab of wood, and leaning forward, as he jumped down and into the hobbyist's arms without any trouble at all. "There we go."

Carefully, the male set him on the counter and scooted the plate closer to him. The strain giving a small bow of his head, before digging into his meal, as the hobbyist gently scratched him behind the ears and walked back into the kitchen. The room unbearably quiet as they all ate, before Totsuka came back and set a dish of water next to him and took his own seat. The rest of dinner uneventful, as they all forced food into their stomachs, and the others moved back toward the corner to finish their game. The hobbyist cleaning up the dishes, as he took the empty dishes from the strain and gave him a small smile.

"I'll be right back to help you back up. Just give me a second." He spoke, as he disappeared back into the kitchen and the cat strain curled up on the counter.

The action only lasting a few seconds, before the bell above the door dinged and the teen stiffened. The sound of shuffling steps, and the others getting up making his heart race, as the strain slowly looked up and felt his claws dig into the bar counter. A limping Bandō the first one through the door, being supported by Kōsuke, as Kamamoto and Izumo followed. The larger man looking a little beaten, and holding Yata's skateboard and bat, while the bar owner looked exhausted, as the last two people came walking in and his chest contracted to the point he almost felt like his ribs had caved in.

Their king walking in, and leaning forward slightly, as he carried a beaten Yata on his back. The vanguard covered in bruises, just like the younger members that went, as a few cuts and scrapes were visible. Totsuka finally walking out, and seeing everyone's condition, as the hobbyist looked at the skateboarder in worry and grabbed the closest first-aid kit available. Eric and Akagi up in an instant, and helping the others, as the hobbyist walked toward the red king.

"What happened?" Totsuka demanded, as the king walked toward the nearest empty couch and with the help of Kusanagi they set the vanguard down.

The teen's injuries becoming visible, as splotches of red dotted the skateboarder's once white shirt. The strain unable to tell if it was the teen's blood of someone else's, as a few tears in the fabric indicated a few cuts from a knife on the vanguard's arms and shoulders. A bit of bruising on his legs, that was visible, as the king stood up with a tired sigh and Kusanagi looked toward the younger strain with a small frown for his presence on his bar.

"A few of them cornered me and Yata came to help me." Bandō spoke, as Akagi helped him sit down on a chair and opened a first-aid kit. "There was probably three of them, but then they multiplied and before I could do anything to help the idiot lured them away and I didn't have time to go after them before I had another guy on me."

"Yata-san skated past me, to a less crowded area, and fought them." Kamamoto continued, as he took his own seat and Totsuka stopped beside the skateboarder to set down the first-aid kit and check his injuries. "He was winning, till one of them came up behind him with a bat and hit him in the head. I scared them off after that, but Yata-san wouldn't wake up."

A nod left the hobbyist, as he checked the spot of blood on the teen and pulled the shirt up. His tank top going with it, as a clotted cut over his stomach came into view and no further injury was seen. The view causing the strain to relax a little, as the male pulled the pieces of clothing off the other and started treating his wounds. Each revealed injury making him worry, before Mikoto suddenly sat in front of him and scratched the top of his head. The strain looking up into warm amber eyes, as the male dragged his hand across the teen's back and moved back to his head. The action being repeated several times, as some of the tension left his body, and his claws unhooked from the counter, as the man stopped his hand on the strain's upper back and looked down at him.

"He fought well." Mikoto spoke, as the strain's eyes perked up only a tad to hear the king better. "Kept out of trouble and only fought when he needed to, like the others, and he didn't do anything stupid. Not till Bandō ran into trouble and he had no choice."

With the king's words, the cat strain finally went limp and flopped onto his side. The male giving him a small look of sympathy, as he continued to pet the cat strain and block his view of the vanguard. A move that was probably for the best, as the king stopped his movements and rubbed his thumb against the left side of his neck. Sapphire eyes looking up at the man, as Akagi started reprimanding Bandō in the background and Eric told him to shut up.

"You did well." Mikoto spoke once more, as the strain lifted his head up a little in confusion. "You kept your promise and stayed. He'll be relieved when he wakes up."

At that the strain relaxed and brushed his head against the male's palm. The king complying with his request, as he resumed his petting, till Kusanagi suddenly walked past them with Yata in his arms. The strain instantly on his paws, and sapphire eyes watching them in worry, before he felt himself being picked up and he scrambled to grab onto something for purchase. The king pulling him into his arms, as he headed after the bar owner and the strain looked up at him in surprise.

"Did you think I'd make you wait till he woke up?" The male questioned, as the cat strain shrunk a little and the male softly smiled. "Just don't lay on him till he's awake. Don't want to risk hurting him."

* * *

Pain. Mind numbing pain…Ugh, why did his entire body hurt? Didn't he get those guys away from Bandō? He should've. The vanguard even skated past Kamamoto and got a few blows in, and then…ugh, why did his head hurt? And why was it so god damn bright?

A soft groan filled the air, as the teen reached a sore arm up and draped it over his eyes. The light from the window right in his face, before he felt a movement beside him and frowned. The warmth and weight a different size than he was used to, as he pulled his arm back and looked toward his left in confusion. Nothing but black reaching his gaze, as his eyebrows furrowed, and the teen reached out with his other hand till fingers brushed against soft fur. The texture confusing for a few moment, before the ball of fluff shifted and a head unburied itself from the bundle and sapphire eyes opened to meet his gaze. A deafening silence falling over them, before the skateboarder felt his chest contract and the strain beside him dug his claws into the mattress. Nothing but worry in those deep blue eyes, as the vanguard reached out and brushed his fingers against the teen's soft black ears. The appendages twitching slightly under the digits, before he pressed his palm against the back of the younger's head and let the guilt show on his face.

"I'm sorry, Nekota. You've probably been terrified." He finally spoke, as the cat strain shook a little at his words and he let out a soft sigh. "Don't go silent on me. Transform back and talk to me, please."

Hesitant sapphire eyes looked at him, before they looked over his smaller animal form and then to him. It more than obvious the strain didn't have his clothes with him, and was too worried to leave and go search for them, as the older just shook his head and pressed his fingers against the strain's ear.

"Just go ahead. I think we both don't care that you'll be naked at this point." He spoke, as the cat strain looked at him in relief and jumped off the bed in a swirl of black smoke.

The cloud expanding and growing, before it dissipated and revealed the younger teen looking at him in worry. Tears in his eyes in mere seconds, before he slowly approached the bed and seemed to hesitate. The teen seeming to have an inner struggle on whether it was okay to just tackle him in a hug and cry, or if he should just sit down and not cause him injury, as the older made the decision for him and held his arms out for him. The tears gathering full force in the teen's eyes, as Nekota pretty much threw himself on top on the vanguard and started sobbing. The older teen forcing back the wince of pain with the sudden impact, as he wrapped his arms around the younger and rubbed his back. Each sob growing in volume, as the skateboarder decided it was best to cover the other up, in case someone came in, as he pulled the edge of the blanket covering him over the younger and Nekota buried his face into the teen's shoulder. The fabric of the cotton t-shirt, the guys probably put on him, becoming damp in mere seconds as Nekota sniffled and dug his fingers into the blankets covering the vanguard.

"Y-You s-scared me so bad." Nekota finally spoke for the first time, since he opened his eyes, and the older hugged him tighter against him. "Wh-When Mikoto-san walked in w-with you on him back…I-I though you were d-dead."

"I told you I wouldn't die." Yata spoke, as he nudged the other and managed to get the teen to look at him. The strain's face stained with tears, as he reached out and wiped them from his face. More tears just replacing them, as he gave him a small smile and pulled him toward him. The skateboarder claiming the strain's lips in a small, chaste, kiss as the younger relaxed against him and closed his eyes. The kiss only lasting a few moments, before the teen pulled away and smiled when Nekota opened his eyes and the tears were gone. A relieved look on his face, as the vanguard wiped the tears off his face and relaxed when the strain gave him a small smile back. "Thank you for waiting here till I got back."

"It wasn't easy." Nekota easily admitted, as he laid down beside him and rested his head on the teen's shoulder. "I ended up transforming without meaning to and hiding in the alcohol racks, till Totsuka-san made me come down to eat."

"I'm sorry." He spoke, as Nekota curled up against him and relaxed. "I hate to ask this, but did the guys say if we stopped the fighting?"

"Yes." Nekota spoke, as he closed his eyes. "Mikoto-san and Kusanagi-san explained it to Totsuka-san after they carried us both up here. After you were knocked out the battle ended pretty quickly and the blues arrived at the end to arrest both gangs. No one escaped, and none of you died."

"That's good." The vanguard sighed in relief, as he ran his fingers though the cat strain's hair. "Thank you."

A nod left the younger, as a soft silence fell over them. Nekota remaining curled up against him, his head against the vanguard's chest, and the older playing with the younger's hair, before the skateboarder glanced toward the younger strain. The blanket draped over the younger, from the chest down, and his arms free from the fabric, as the material revealed the curves and dips in the strains form. Each breath against his neck reinforcing the calmness running through the older, as he reached his other hand out and brushed it against the strain's cheek. Sapphire eyes fluttering open, and gazing into his hazel orbs in questions, before it finally sunk in.

He was glad Nekota was alive.

The moment he had heard the strain pleading to go with him, he had panicked. Had envisioned the teen limp against the cement, dull eyes open, and blood splattered across his body. His small unique flame amongst them snuffed out and that very though had terrified him. The idea of Nekota being gone, being dead, didn't sit well with him at all. If anything it made him worry for the other's safety, and now that he was laying here with the other he finally knew his answer. Nekota being here with him, alive and breathing, made him happy. The Nekota he woke up every morning with breakfast and rode together with to HOMRA. The Nekota that went on missions with him, even when he couldn't fight and just made battle plans, and the Nekota that opened his heart to him and let his walls crumble for him. The Nekota he fell asleep with in bed just the other night and woke up to with happy sapphire eyes and a happy wave of a tail. The real, open, raw teen who loved him like no other only solidifying the strain's question the other night; and he knew his answer.

"Nekota."

"Yeah?" Slowly the strain sat up, till the blanket covering him pooled to his waist and he looked down at him in worry. "Are you in pain? Do you want me to go see if Kusanagi-san has some medicine for you?"

A small shake of the head only caused the teen to raise an eyebrow in confusion, as he reached out and brushed his fingers against the HOMRA crest on the teen's neck.

"I love you."

Almost instantly Nekota's eyes widened, as he stared at him in surprise and shock. His fingers digging into the blanket in his lap, and his entire body tensing up, as his gaze begged him for it was true. Begged for this not to be a dream, and begged for this not to be some medicated hallucination, as the older teen slid his fingers behind the strain's neck and pulled him down toward him. The teen complying, and trying not to press all his weight on the vanguard's chest, as he claimed the teen's lips for his own.

The kiss different from the others, and no where near as short, as he used a little force and tangled his fingers in the strain's hair. Nekota hesitating for a few seconds, before he rested his elbows on either side of the vanguard's head and buried his fingers in the older's hair. The cat strain opening his mouth, and letting the skateboarder slide his tongue into his mouth, as the older gave the teen his first French kiss and didn't regret it for a second. Each touch and slide of the strain's tongue against his own feeling right for some weird reason, before Nekota shivered above him and he felt it. The warmth coming off the strain's skin, the space around them warping, till the bedroom disappeared and they were lying in a field of flowers.

The blankets still covering the vanguard and strain, and their real bodies and senses available to them, as the older finally separated their lips. Nekota giving off a small shiver, and trying to catch his breath, as a small string of saliva connected their mouths till the younger noticed the minor illusion around them and blushed. The teen sitting up instantly, and the field slowly disappearing, as the teen looked down at him in embarrassment and the vanguard smiled.

"Yata-san loves me?" Nekota quietly asked, his face flushed red, as the older nodded and couldn't help but smile wider when the strain gave him one of the purest smiles he had ever seen on the younger.

"I love you, Nekota."

* * *

Scarlett: *waves happily* and there we go! Yata loves Nekota! *beams*

Nekota: *sitting very close to Yata* Yata-san is a slow idiot

Yata: Excuse me?! I suddenly learned you loved me and then I had to go on the mission! I could've died!

Nekota: *frowning* if Yata-san had just let me go-

Yata: no way in hell! Do you want to get yourself killed?!

Scarlett: *chuckles at them arguing, looking back at the camera* Anyway, here's part 5 for you all *beams* I have part 6 done as well, and I'm willing to post it this weekend if i get three reviews, but I don't have either of the endings done yet. So if part 6 is posted this weekend I won't be able to post either ending till next weekend at the earliest. But either way *bows* enjoy this chapter everyone!

* * *

 **Reviews Answered:**

 **Panda Master X:** *reads the first half of the review and lets out a sigh of relief* thank goodness, and here I thought I screwed up once again and pulled a character out of character. *laughs a little, rubbing the beck of her head* thank you for giving me an explanation, hun. I'll make sure to print out your review so I have the definitions and don't pull Nekota out of character by mistake. *reads the rest, giggling* Jelly Fushimi, that's so funny *trying not to laugh too hard* That's going to be a thing now as of right now, lol. *ignoring Nekota frowning at her like she's mentally ill* Anyway *bows* I hope you enjoy this chapter as well, hun. Can't wait to read your review. *beams*

 **ember (Guest):** *beams* Thank for reviewing, hun, and here's the new chapter you wanted. *bows* I hope you enjoy it

* * *

K and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to Furuashi Hideyuki, GoHands, and GoRA.

Nekota however belongs to me. If you wish to use him, please ask permission before using him.


	20. DB - FBY Part 6 - Yata

HOMRA's Black Cat

Multiroute Fanfiction

Choice DB Part 6 – FBY

Bonds and Innocence Route

A few weeks later

"Nekota, it's morning." A whine filled the air, as the teen curled up closer to the warmth beside him and heard a chuckle reach his ears. A warm hand ruffling his hair, before the source of warmth shifted and an arm wrapped around him. "Come on, I let you sleep in yesterday."

"Five more minutes." The teen grumbled, as he snuggled into the warmth and a sigh reached him.

"No, five minutes turns into two hours with you. The moment I let you fall asleep you're a pain to wake up."

"Love you too." The teen pouted, as he reluctantly opened his eyes and meet a pair of slightly irritated hazel eyes.

The older's gaze softening the instant their gazes met, as the skateboarder wrapped his arms around the teen and rolled them over. The younger ending up on the older's chest, as he let out a small squeak and tightly grasped the other's shirt. A small chuckle leaving the vanguard, as he messed up the younger's hair and smiled.

"Come on, don't get grumpy on me first thing in the morning." Yata lightly reprimanded, as he attempted to fix the strain's bed head. "You know I love you."

"You have a weird way of showing it." Nekota spoke, as he glanced at the clock and groaned. "Yata-san, it's six in the morning."

"We have to get to the bar before Kamamoto, though." Yata reminded him, as the teen sighed and buried his head into the teen's shirt. "You know he's usually the first one there."

"Only because he's waiting for you to get there." Nekota mumbled, as the older teen chuckled.

"And whose fault is that?" Came the teasing question, as the strain unburied his face to stick his tongue out at the other. Another chuckle being received, before he nudged the strain slightly. "Come on, the faster you get up the faster we can get toward the bar and I can buy us breakfast instead of making it."

In an instant the teen perked up, as he sat up into the vanguard's lap and the older looked at him in amusement.

"Spicy rice crackers?" Nekota pleaded, as the vanguard frowned slightly at the statement.

"You do realize I said breakfast, right?" A frown appeared on the younger's face, as Yata sighed and gave in. "I'll buy you a pack, but you can't have them till after you eat breakfast."

"Deal!" Nekota quickly spoke, as he bolted out of bed and grabbed some clothes, before disappearing into the bathroom.

A sigh reaching him from the bedroom, as he heard Yata get out of bed and grabbed some clean clothes from his hamper. The vanguard appearing in the bathroom moments after, as the strain started the shower and stepped back a bit so no stray droplets hit him. The older teen behind him chuckling, as he turned and sent him a frown, as Yata waved him off and grabbed some clean towels to set aside.

"Ignore me and evade the droplets of doom." Yata spoke, as a glare reached the teen and the vanguard laughed. "Oh, come on! It's funny from my perspective."

"Water is evil." Was the only thing the cat strain spoke, as he stepped away from the shower and started getting undressed. A small snicker reaching his ears, as he frowned and threw his t-shirt at the vanguard, who jumped back in time to miss it hitting him. "Quit being mean, Yata-san."

A wave of the hand, and a soft smile told the younger he was done, as the strain finished undressing himself and heard the older walk up behind him. Arms wrapping around him from behind, as the strain looked away from him with a pout and the older sighed.

"Come on, you know I was joking Nekota. You're so grumpy in the morning."

"You're the one that woke me up at six in the morning." The cat strain grumbled, as the vanguard frowned slightly.

"Guess it's time for drastic measures." Yata spoke, before he removed his arms from around him. The younger's world suddenly tilting drastically, as the vanguard suddenly picked him up bridal style and the cat strain squeaked in shock. The older kicking aside the shower curtain, and walking toward the shower, as the younger panicked and tried to get away from the skateboarder. "In we go!"

"Yata, put me down!" Nekota demanded, as he did everything he could to escape and winced when a few stray droplets of water hit him. "I'm serious! Let me go!"

"Nope!" Yata happily spoke, before he stepped into the shower, with the strain facing the shower head, as the teen let out a hiss and glared up at the older chuckling above him. The strain now soaking wet, as the vanguard just gave him a smile as if it was supposed to make everything better. "See, it's not that bad."

"Yata-san is the worst human being on the planet." He spoke, as the vanguard chuckled and set him down. The cat strain somehow being able to squeeze behind the older, and away from the spraying water, as he pulled at his sopping wet hair and frowned. "I feel gross."

"Its just water, Nekota. It won't kill you."

"Says you." A roll of the eyes reached him, as the vanguard grabbed a bottle of shampoo and motioned him to turn around.

The strain complying, as he turned his back to the older, before he let the vanguard pamper him. The skateboarder's shampooed hands digging into his scalp, and washing his hair, as he closed his eyes and relaxed a little.

Three weeks. Three weeks since the gang war, three weeks since Yata told him he loved him, and three weeks of nothing but light bickering, cuddling up in bed at night, and eating meals together at an actual table they bought together. And if it couldn't get any better, the guys had fully accepted them without a fuss…well, Chitose threw a bit of a hissy fit when he found out, but Dewa ended up dragging him outside and having a talk with him. But besides Chitose, everyone else was comfortable with it. Of course the guys liked to tease them about it, but the jokes never went too far, and almost every time Yata's virginity came up just to tease the vanguard.

A fact the younger wasn't bothered by in the slightest, and was actually glad for, as the strain had decided he'd wait for Yata to make the first move toward any passionate activities and set the matter on the back burner till then. After all, the cat strain hadn't had a choice to keep his own virginity, due to his ranking in society and the conditions he lived in, so the least he could do was not push the other into the act. Yata had all the right to decide how fast and far their relationship would progress just as much as the strain, and the last thing he wanted was to make the older hate or get mad at him for pushing him. Besides, he was more than comfortable with their life now.

"There, all finished." Yata spoke as he rinsed the teen's hair out with a cup he kept handy on the rack and handed him a washcloth.

"Thank you, Yata-san." The strain spoke, as he took the offered cloth and saw the small frown on his face. "I'll call you Yata-san till I feel like calling you something else. Quit looking at me like that."

"Yeah, but you don't have to be so formal with me." The skateboarder spoke, as he started washing his own hair and the strain started washing his body. "I get Kamamoto being formal with me, but you live with me Nekota. Hell, we're dating! You can at least call me Yata."

"The guys will make fun of us again." The strain frowned, as the vanguard gave him a small smile and rinsed out his hair.

"You're always so worried about what everyone else thinks." The older chuckled, as he placed a kiss on the strain's cheek and smiled when Nekota's cheeks turned pink. "You know all that matters is what I think."

"Yeah, but they'll never let it go." Nekota mumbled, the skateboarder took the washcloth from him and washed his back.

"Then I'll get them to knock it off."

"You can't threaten them like you did with Chitose, Yata-san." The strain frowned, as the vanguard rolled his eyes. "Besides, I don't think anyone wants to mess with you anytime soon. Chitose looks terrible."

"He deserved it." Yata grumbled, as he grabbed the shower head and quickly rinsed the suds off the strain. Nekota shivering at the feeling, before the skateboarder clapped him on the back and the younger practically bolted out of the shower to grab a towel. "I would've kicked his ass more if he hadn't passed out on me."

"You would've killed him." Nekota frowned, as he dried himself off and started getting dressed.

"He still deserved it." Came Yata's reply, as the strain rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me. He would've gone further if you hadn't stopped him, and the idiot needed to be taught that that's not ok."

"It's scary how you know I rolled my eyes when there's a curtain between us." Nekota frowned, the shower shut off and the vanguard grabbed the other towel to dry himself off with. The teen stepping out with the towel around his waist, as the vanguard placed a kiss on his forehead and grabbed his clothes.

"I just know you really well." The vanguard spoke, as he pulled on his clothes and headed back into the bedroom with the younger behind him. "Now, lets go get breakfast."

"And my Spicy Rice Crackers." The strain reminded, as the vanguard sighed and rolled his eyes. The skateboarder obviously not understanding the strain's love for hot food.

"Yeah, yeah, and your Spicy Rice Crackers."

* * *

"Looks like we made it before him." Yata spoke as they entered the bar and Kusanagi gave them a smile.

"Trying to surprise Kamamoto for his birthday?" The blonde asked, as Nekota blinked in surprise at the statement and quickly looked to the vanguard.

"Don't worry, Nekota. I got him a gift from both of us." He spoke, as the strain relaxed a little and tore open the package to his spicy rice crackers.

"Was that the thing you went to get, while you left me there on the sidewalk with Kamamoto-san the other day?" The strain questioned, as he bit into his rice cracker and frowned.

"That'd be it." He answered, as the door opened and Bandō and Akagi walked in the moment Yata pulled out a box of decorations. "You guys came just in time! Help me put the decorations up!"

"Isn't Kamamoto a little old for a party with decorations?" Bandō asked with a frown, as Yata returned it and set the box on the bar.

"No one is too old for a birthday party with decorations." The vanguard declared, as the man beside Akagi rolled his eyes and the upbeat male walked over to the skateboarder to help.

"What goes where?" Akagi asked, as the skateboarder started giving him directions and Nekota took his seat at the bar with Bandō.

The room being decorated in just little under ten minutes, after a little complaining toward Bandō and Nekota till they helped, as they all sat down and relaxed. Nekota instantly reaching for his crackers, as he nibbled on them and Bandō frowned slightly at the package of food.

"Are those even good for you?" Bandō asked, as the strain raised an eyebrow. "You're part cat right? Don't those upset your stomach?"

"A little, but no different from you eating spicy foods." The strain replied, as the vanguard sent the other male a displeased look at the comment, and the others walked in, minus Kamamoto. "I'd still eat them anyway, because I like spicy food."

"So that's why you eat so much when I put spices in my cooking." Yata spoke, as the younger gave him a nod and Anna and Mikoto came down the stairs. HOMRA's princess holding her birthday present for the older man still not present, as their king took his spot on his prized couch. "Well shit. Remind me to stop by the store when we head home and we can pick out something a little spicier."

In an instant happy sapphire eyes darted toward him and the others chuckled. Eric making a comment on how they were acting like newly weds, as the vanguard flipped them off and the bell above the door rang. Everyone quickly turning to the door, just as the birthday man in question came walking in, as they all yelled 'Happy Birthday' and said man jumped. His appearance, however, seeming to confuse Nekota greatly as a skinnier looking Kamamoto stared at them with wide eyes before smiling.

"You guys remembered." He spoke, as Nekota stared at the once larger man in shock and nearly dropped his crackers.

"Why the hell would we forget?" Yata spoke, as the man rubbed the back of his head in shame and smiled at them.

"Well thanks guys." Kamamoto replied, as he walked toward the bar and noticed Nekota staring at him in shock. "Oh, right. Nekota-san hasn't seen me when I lose weight during the warmer months."

"Oh crap, I totally forgot." Yata spoke, as he turned to the shocked teen and messed up his hair to snap him out of it. A scowl being directed toward him, as he tried to fix his hair, and ignored the chuckles from everyone else. "Kamamoto eats a shit ton of food during the colder months and gets fat, but when the weather gets warmer he stops eating gradually and suddenly losses it all."

"But he looked fine yesterday." The strain frowned in confusion, as Anna set her present on the coffee table and designated it as the present table. Everyone else around them getting up to set their gifts on it, as the once larger man chuckled.

"It kind of happens overnight, without warning." He spoke, as the strain dumbly nodded. "Everyone is surprised the first time they see it."

"Well you look good." Nekota spoke, as Yata frowned at him and the strain sent him a frown back to let him know he didn't mean it like that.

"That aside, let's get this party started!" Akagi happily spoke, as the others agreed and they started the festivities.

* * *

"That was a good party." Yata spoke, as the two of them left the grocery store with a bag for each of them in hand.

"Well Kamamoto-san liked it, so it was well worth it." Nekota replied, as the vanguard nodded beside him and started walking instead of setting down his skateboard for them to ride. "How did you know he needed a new sweater though?"

A chuckle left the skateboarder, at the question over the gift they gave him, as he gave him a smile and walked closer to the strain's side.

"When you wore it awhile go I noticed it had a ton of tears in it and there were a few holes in it." The vanguard spoke, as the words sank in and the stain's face heated up. "He wears it so often I'm not surprised it was wearing out."

"There were holes in it and you didn't tell me?" The strain spoke in embarrassment, as he shoved the other and the skateboarder laughed. "Don't laugh! Anyone could've seen I was naked underneath it!"

"Why did you think I had Kamamoto walk a bit behind you?" He asked, as the younger's face continued to turn to a darker shade of red. "Hey, don't worry. Kamamoto wouldn't think of you differently. He's seen most of us in worse situations."

"What's worse than being naked in front of people?" Nekota spoke with a flushed frown, as the vanguard chuckled.

"I could think of a few things, but you know none of us care that you're naked when you transform."

"Says you." Nekota muttered, as they continued on their way home and obeyed crosswalk signs since they weren't using the older's skateboard for transportation. "Yata-san."

"Yeah?"

"I've been wondering this for awhile, but what would you be doing if you hadn't found me?"

The question seemed to throw the older for a loop, as he frowned and they entered the sketchier side of town. It taking him several minutes, before he finally was able to reply to the question.

"To be honest I'd probably just be hanging out with the others and going on missions, maybe even running into Saru once in a while." He honestly spoke, as the strain nodded. "But it probably wouldn't be as fun, and I wouldn't be this happy either."

At that the strain blushed, as the vanguard smiled and wrapped an arm around him despite the bag in his hand. The action making the strain's face flush deeper, before he leaned against the other and relaxed.

"I love you, Yata-san."

"I love you, too, Nekota."

"Well, look at that. What a cute couple." A gruff voice spoke, as the pair of them suddenly stopped and looked behind them.

A very large, and muscular, man standing behind them, as Yata suddenly dropped the bag he was holding and stepped in front of the strain. The action, and glare on the vanguard's face, causing the younger to look at him in confusion before he noticed the other people slowly surrounding them and stepped closer to the vanguard nervously.

"Yata-san, who are these people?" Nekota quietly asked, as the vanguard dropped his skateboard to the ground and set his foot on it. The older tense for once, as he looked at him in worry and the vanguard quietly answered his question.

"The big guy is the leader of the Ruby Wolves." The vanguard explained, as the stain stiffened in shock and looked to the older in slight fear. "I thought they were supposed to be in jail, though."

"We were, no thanks to your stupid little clan." One of the underlings spoke up, as the boss sent him a glare and the man that spoke out shut up.

"Do you have business with us then?" Yata questioned, as the leader smirked slightly. "If so, then I'll relay your message to Mikoto-san tomorrow. Just let me know what you want me to tell him."

"There will be no need for that." The larger man spoke, as the strain pressed himself against the vanguard at the murderous aura that suddenly filled the air and looked around at all the people surrounding them. "We can relay a much stronger message with actions than words."

A scoff came from the vanguard, as his body came alight in HOMRA's red flames and the cat strain followed. The older's flames igniting his own, due to their bodies touching, as the men around them smirked and one giggled.

"So the little kitty can use their flames too. How cute." The one that giggled spoke, as Yata glared at the leader and Nekota stepped closer to the vanguard.

"You mess with one of us and all of us will be blasting down your door." Yata calmly threatened, as the man ignored the comment and cracked his knuckles. "Besides, you shouldn't take me lightly."

"Then fly little crow, because we're plucking your feathers tonight." The leader spoke, before everyone surrounding them suddenly moved.

"Nekota, now!" Yata yelled, as the strain nodded and squeezed his eyes shut. His powers flaring out, and attacking everyone around him, as the vanguard stayed pressed against him and grabbed the strain's hand. The older yanking him in what he hopped was a safer direction, as they ran for it and the older's voice was heard. "Kusanagi-san, we've got a huge problem! Ruby Wolves is out of jail and they're after us!"

"Where are you two?" The blonde demanded, the man thankfully realizing the strain was with the vanguard, as the younger tried to put the most of his focus on his powers so they wouldn't snap.

"We just walked into my neighborhood when they cornered us. They had to have been waiting for us." Yata replied, as they suddenly turned and the strain gasped as they fell out of range and his illusion snapped. The vanguard looking back at him in an instant, while their flames snuffed out, and he started running faster as he cursed when he realized he left his skateboard back with the gang members. "Shit."

"Yata, what's wrong?"

"Nekota's illusion just broke and I left my skateboard back where they cornered us."

"Just hold on, you two. I'll pull the others on the line."

"Hurry up." Yata spoke, as he looked back at the younger in worry. "If they get close can you use your powers again?"

"Maybe." The younger replied, as he gripped the vanguard's hand tightly. "It only works if I see my target first. If they come at me from a blind side they could catch us."

"Shit. Now I wish I had my skateboard."

"Yata-san, Nekota-san, are you two ok?" Kamamoto suddenly spoke from Yata's watch as the vanguard looked back at the device.

"Not sure. They haven't showed up yet, but I won't be surprised if they're right behind us."

"You two better find some cover then." Bandō spoke next, as Dewa spoke up next. A drunken Chitose whining in the background.

"They uses motorcycles for transportation, so it won't be long before they catch up to you two." Dewa spoke, as Chitose complained about there not being enough alcohol to drink and Dewa's horrible hosting skills. "Find somewhere safe and fast, and- Chitose sit the fuck down or I'm tying you to a god damn chair!"

"Kinky, but weird." Eric suddenly spoke, as Akagi agreed. "Kōsuke and me are on route toward you two. Find cover and stay there till we reach you."

"I'll go wake up Mikoto." Kusanagi spoke last, as the vanguard tightly gripped the strain's hand and nodded toward the device. "I'll pick up Bandō and Akagi on the way."

"Alright, try and be quick you guys." Yata spoke, as the rumble of engines reached the strains ears and he panicked as he looked behind them. The older unable to miss the reaction, as he cursed and pulled the strain into the closet alleyway. "I take that back. Hurry the fuck up! Nekota just caught them behind us."

"Right, I'll be there with Eric and Kōsuke in a flash." Dewa spoke, as the slamming of a door was heard.

"I'll be there in a bit, Yata-san." Kamamoto spoke, the rumble of his bike reaching them through the watch. "Find somewhere to hide."

"You're talking about the impossible here! There's nothing but alleyways around here!" Around him, the rumbling of engines gridded against the strain's ears and he frantically looked around for an escape route. His eyes able to see through the darkening atmosphere around them, as he noticed where they were and yanked on the vanguard's arm, before pulling him in the direction they needed to go. "Hey! Nekota, where the fuck are we going?!"

"Somewhere they can't ride through." The younger spoke, as the skateboarder stared at him in surprise and nodded.

The echoing of their footsteps nowhere as loud as the rumble of motorcycles echoing around them, as the strain stopped near the edge of the alleyway they were in and panicked. A few Ruby Wolves members ridding past their alleyway, and not noticing them in it, as they ducked behind a dumpster and Yata cursed. The building, and alleyway, they needed right across the street, behind the first building they had a mission together at as Yata growled in frustration and looked down at his watch.

"Now what?" Yata asked, as a group of the gang members rode past and one rode through the alleyway next to theirs. The noise making the strain flinch, as he leaned against the older and Yata pulled him close as he spoke back into his watch. "Guys, any time now would be awesome. We're a little cornered here."

"I'm almost there, Yata-san. Give me a few minutes." Kamamoto spoke, as Dewa replied almost immediately after.

"I've got Kōsuke and Eric, and we're about ten blocks away."

"Have Nekota use an illusion." Eric spoke, as Yata growled.

"They don't work unless Nekota can see who he needs to cast the illusion on first. So if one rides up from a blind spot we're screwed." Yata replied, as a few cheers and hollers came from the alleyway beside them once more and Nekota flinched. "God damn it, they're practically on top of us."

"Just stay there." Kōsuke spoke, as the sound of a loud engine reached the strain's ears and he suddenly turned toward the other end of their alleyway in an instant.

Yata instantly looking at him in worry, and turning toward the direction the noise was coming from, before a headlight was seen and the vanguard let out a curse. The dumpster only covering their left side, and not the side the headlight was shinning on, as the older pulled him to his feet and quickly spoke into his watch.

"We can't stay. One of them is ridding down this way." Yata quickly spoke, as the strain looked around in a panic and tried to find an escape route.

"Get behind a dumpster or something." Eric replied back, as Kamamoto spoke up.

"I'm two blocks away, Yata-san. Just fend off whoever it is and I'll be there to back you up. I have your spare skateboard and bat."

"There's no time for that! Nekota is with me!" Yata argued, as the headlight started moving toward them and the strain felt everything around him start to fall in slow motion.

Yata's hurried words, the sound of motorcycle engines around them, his clansmen's voices, the gang member's voices, and the sound of his rapid heartbeat. His fear flooding almost all his senses as he held tight to the older's hand and felt his chest constrict to the point it felt like his healed ribs would break again.

There was no way out of this. No escape route. It was either they fought the one member heading toward them, or ran across the street and into the alleyway no motorcycle could get through. The same alleyway the strain mentioned on their first mission together, and was impossible to fight in unless you used hand-to-hand combat. Of course the possibility they made it across the street, and to said alleyway was slim. But the idea of fighting one member off in a decent sized alleyway seemed just as bad. If any of the others heard the fight they'd have the whole gang on top of them and Kamamoto and the others wouldn't be able to get to them in time for either situation. They were all alone and they had to make a decision now, and based of Yata yelling into his watch the strain had to make the decision for them. Would they stay and fight the one member, and possibly fight the rest of the gang, or run for the other alleyway and possibly get cornered on their journey to their destination?

DE.) Fight the Ruby Wolves member

DF.) Run for the narrow alleyway

* * *

Scarlett: *waves happily* hey everyone! It's been a week so the new chapter is here!

Nekota: *blunt* you never got the three reviews you wanted

Scarlett: *sulks a little, frowning at him* Don't rub it on my face. I can't hope to get tons of reviews for every chapter I post.

Yata: *frowning at the ending choices* I hate both of these choices. Either way we're screwed.

Scarlett: That's not completely true, Yata-chan. There is a good ending and a bad ending, it just might not be easy to see. *clears her throat, ignoring Yata's frown* anyway! The ending of Yata's DB Route is here and the ending choices are live! *beams* And now it's time to vote. To make it easier, and hopefully get more votes, there is a live poll on my profile page with the ending choices on it. I'll be leaving the poll up for a few days and then be taking it down so I have a week to try and get the ending chapter done. However, this time there will only be one ending available. So if we hit a tie I'll have to leave the poll up till a tie is broken. So be sure you get your votes in please! The more votes the better! Do you want them to fight the Ruby Wolves member, or run for the alleyway?

Yata: Ruby Wolves? Where the hell did you get that name?

Scarlett: *shoves a pillow in his face, ignoring his protests* So be sure to cast your votes everyone! I can't wait to see which ending we get!

* * *

 **Reviews Answered:**

 **Panda Master X:** *giggles* Jelly Fushimi *ignores Nekota rolling his eyes at her and Panda, laughing at the rest of the review* Glad you liked the rest of the chapter as well. *beams* I wanted Yata to be one of the characters that took a little longer to fall in love with Nekota and be a little oblivious of it. Chitose is going to be a lot worse though, as his whole entire route will be *sweat drops* That aside, I hope you enjoy the chapter as well and can't wait to see what ending we get. *bows*

* * *

K and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to Furuashi Hideyuki, GoHands, and GoRA.

Nekota however belongs to me. If you wish to use him, please ask permission before using him.


	21. DB - FBY DE Ending - Yata

HOMRA's Black Cat

Multiroute Fanfiction

Choice DB – FBY – DE – Fight the Ruby Wolves Member

Bonds and Innocence Route

"Y-Yata-san." Over the rumble of the motorcycles the vanguard somehow was able to hear him, as hazel eyes met his and the strain harshly swallowed. The older giving a nod, as if he somehow understood what he wanted to say, as the teen squeezed his hand and turned his attention back to his watch.

"You better hurry up, Rikio." Yata ordered, as the man agreed and the skateboarder let go of the strain's hand in order to step in front of him and let his body come alight in his red flames. "Get behind the dumpster, Nekota."

A nod left the strain, as he quickly got behind the dumpster and peered around it just as Yata ran for the motorcycle. The guy coming toward them letting out a holler, the moment he noticed the vanguard ahead of him, just as the skateboarder jumped and managed to kick the guy clear off the vehicle. The man slamming into the pavement, and skidding across it, as the motorcycle continued till it flew out of the alleyway and toppled over. The vehicle skidding across the cement a few feet, before slowing to a stop, as the teen turned back to find the vanguard perfectly fine. A breath of relief leaving the strain as he got to his feet and headed toward the older.

The relief short lived, just as high-pitched hollers and howls filled the air and the grating noise of engines blasted against the strain's ears. The noise making the younger whimper in pain, as he slapped his hands over his ears and the skateboarder let out a curse. A hand wrapping around his arm, as pulling him in a direction he couldn't see due to his eyes squeezed shut from the pain, as he stumbled to keep up with the others running before he slammed into their back. The motorcycle engines now exploding against his eardrums, before they lowered to a loud hum and the younger felt the hand on his arm tighten considerably.

"Shit."

At the sound of Yata's voice, the teen slowly opened his eyes and felt his blood run cold. Surrounding them, and leaving not even a single hole for escape, stood the Ruby Wolves gang. All of them on their motorcycles, and some people riding with another member behind them, as the strain harshly swallowed and rapidly looked around at all the people. The first two rows of people easily distinguishable, and sneering at them in a way that made the younger shiver, as the people beyond them were hard to make out. That fact alone making the teen step closer to the vanguard, and shrink back a bit, as their backs brushed against one another and the teen came alight in HOMRA's red flames. A deep chuckled reaching them, as the leader stepped off his bike and Yata pulled him close to his back.

"No where to run to now, huh, little crow?" The big man spoke, as Yata scoffed and his flames flared out a little.

The leader more amused, then slightly afraid like his underlings, as the strain pressed his side into the older's back when the creepy guy from earlier stepped a little closer to get a better look at him.

"Aw, well ain't you a cutie. I almost mistaked you for a girl for a second." He giggled, as Yata growled slightly and glared at the man who just spoke. "Oh, did I upset your little boyfriend?"

"Stay the fuck away from him." Yata growled, as the man giggled and stepped a little closer.

"Aw, don't worry little crow. I'm just looking." He spoke, as Yata glared at him and the man smirked. "Maybe after we're done with you I'll play a little with the kitty."

"Go straight to hell." Yata angrily spoke, as the man giggled and the leader got up from his bike. The others following after him, as the vanguard kept the strain close and tried to block him off from as many people as possible. "Nekota, when there is an opening I need you to run."

"No, I'm not leaving you." The strain quietly argued, as he held tight to the older's shirt.

"Nekota, now is not the time to argue with me." Yata quickly spoke, as the men formed a tight circle around them and the vanguard's flames darkened with the heightened density in them. "You need to get out of here and to Kamamoto so he can keep you safe."

"But what about you?"

"If they want to make an example of me, then I'll take out as many of them I can before I go down to make an example out of them." The vanguard spoke, as the younger looked at him in fear.

"Yata-san, you can't fight them all. Let me use my powers and-"

"You're powers aren't strong enough to take on all these guys, and you can't see them all." The teen interrupted, as he glanced back at him and the teen froze at the honest and loving look in the older's eyes. "Besides, I'd never forgive myself if you got hurt. So please run when you get the chance, Nekota."

Without speaking a word, the strain wrapped his arms around the older and buried his face into the side of his neck. Yata softly smiling, and a few of the gang members snickering, as the vanguard gently squeezed his hand and let out a deep breath.

"Please try and come back to me." Nekota quietly pleaded, as the vanguard increased his flames and they blasted out from his body.

The gang members letting out gasps and yells in pain, as Nekota pulled away from the vanguard and ran for the first opening he could find. A few members reaching out to grab him, but the attempts useless, as Yata's flames flared out at anyone who came near him and the strain broke out of the alleyway. Yata's battle cry filling the air, as a huge ball of fire exploded inside the alleyway and the teen turned just in time to see the ball of fire erupt into the air. The sight capturing him in awe, before he heard someone call his name and he turned to see Kamamoto ridding toward him. The vanguard's skateboard and bat in one arm, as the strain let out a sigh of relief and jogged toward the man as he came to a stop.

"Nekota-sa, where is Yata-san?" Kamamoto demanded, as the teen tried to hold back his worried expression.

"Yata-san is still in the alleyway. He created a distraction for me to escape. You have to help him, Kamamoto-san." Nekota spoke, as the tan skinned man nodded and turned to the alleyway just as another ball of fire erupted into the alleyway. "Can you get Yata-san his skateboard?"

"I should be able to." The older man spoke, as he held tight to the board and revved his engine. The man looking down to the small communication device on his bike, as he hit a button on it and spoke toward it. "Dewa, Eric, Kōsuke, I'm going to help Yata-san. Keep Nekota safe when you get here."

"Roger!" Dewa instantly replied, as the tan skinned man gave him a nod and accelerated toward the alleyway.

Kamamoto's figure instantly disappearing into the alleyway, and in the mass of bikes and people, as the strain tightly gripped the bottom of his shirt and tried to slow his racing heart. The worry practically eating him alive with each flash of fire he noticed in the alleyway, just as the sound of a second motorcycle came to a stop a few feet away from him and footsteps headed toward him. The strain to focused on t he alleyway to pay attention to anything else, before someone touched his shoulder and the strain yanked back in fear till he noticed Eric beside him with a calm expression on his face.

"E-Eric-san-?"

"Where is Yata?" The blonde demanded, as the strain pointed to the alleyway and him, Kōsuke, and Dewa turned to look at the alleyway in worry. "Shit, how many people are there? Kōsuke, call Bando and tell him we're going to need weapons."

"That won't be necessary." The animal lover spoke, as the blonde looked at him like he was high.

"What do you mean won't be necessary?! Do you see how many people there ar-?"

An explosion rocked the ground, as a huge ball of fire filled the alleyway and the strain let out a gasp at the destruction it caused. Chunks of buildings cracking and breaking apart, as fire blazed and ate away anything it touched, the sight itself almost bringing the strain to his knees, as Kōsuke put an arm around his waist and kept him upright.

"Y-Yata-san…?"

Silence filled the air for a few moments, before a few fast moving objects blasted out of the fire and smoke. The one in front being the vanguard, as the strain felt the relief flood over him and the teen flew past them. Burns and scrapes covering his form, as the two figures flew after them and the teen's eyes widened. The leader of the Ruby Wolves, and the creepy guy from earilier, hot on the vanguard's tail as the strain stumbled forward a few steps but was held back by the animal lover.

"Nekota-"

"How did they survive that?" The teen spoke in disbelief, just as Kamamoto came riding out of the smoke as if nothing was wrong and the strain turned toward him. A moment of silent words passing them, before the man came to a stop beside him and the strain yanked his arm out of Kōsuke's grip.

"Nekota-" The animal lover tried to protest, as the strain climbed onto the bike willingly and wrapped his arms around the tan-skinned male's stomach.

"Get me to Misaki." Nekota demanded, as the others stared at him in surprise and the older man in front of him nodded.

"Hold on tight, Nekota-san." Kamamoto spoke, before he took off. Dewa and Eric calling after them, as the glasses wearing man got back onto his bike and the pair left them behind. The strain's grip tightening by the second, as Kamamoto's hand touched the strain's and the younger looked up at him with worry and slightly confusion. "Just breath, Nekota-san. I'll get to them as fast as I can."

Breathe? Am I breathing? The question seemed stupid, but in the seconds after he realized he felt a little lightheaded and took a careful breath. The teen's body shaking slightly, as he leaned against the older man and tried to calm his racing heart. Yata would be fine. He was smart enough to get somewhere they could fight them easily and closer to HOMRA. That way their King could help them and keep them safe…but would Yata do that? God his head hurt.

"There they are, Nekota-san!" Kamamoto spoke up, as the teen looked around the man and relaxed a little when he saw the three of them weaving in and out on the road to avoid each other's attacks. "I'm gunna try and get closer."

Of course those words fell on deaf ears, as the strain watched the vanguard fight on the streets. His flames practically dancing smoothly against his form, as each attack easily flowed into one another in a beautiful dance of flames and rage. His bat in hand, and skateboard gliding against pavement, as the strain watched in awe with each attack he let lose. A feeling of anger, and malice in each attack, but an underlining calm underneath it all, as the strain relaxed and softly smiled. Yata was using his head for once, just so he could come back to him safely.

"Where are you guys? We lost you a few blocks back!" Dewa demanded, as Nekota stayed focused on the battle ahead of them as the trio in front of them moved into an alleyway.

"I'll activate me tracking chip." Kamamoto spoke in the background of the strain's hearing, just as Yata suddenly stopped his speed and the two men flew past them.

Kamamoto having to veer to the left to avoid hitting the skateboarder, just as Yata matched their speed and the teen gave the skateboarder a relieved smile.

"Yata-san-"

"Nekota, I love you." Yata declared, as the teen's smile suddenly dropped and he looked at him in confusion.

"I love you too, but what-?" the strain started, just as the vanguard touched his face and leaned forward till their lips met. The kiss chaste and full of love, as the younger felt his chest contract and the vanguard gave him a loving smile. "Yata-san-"

"Rikio, keep Nekota safe no matter what." The vanguard ordered, as the older man looked at him in worry and gave a nod.

"But Yata-san what are you going to-"

"What I do best."

And before they could say anything else he flew past them just as the men in front of them started to slow down. A beautiful tail of red flames following after the teen, as he suddenly accelerated to increasing speeds and the men roared their engines before flying after the vanguard. Confusion filling the strain, as Kamamoto tried his best to keep up with them, before they flew past a few familiar buildings and the strain's blood ran cold.

The whole world seeming to lose all color in that moment, just he whipped his head around and watched as the object he had feared came into view. The vanguard's name leaving his lips in a high pitched scream, just as the world seemed to fall in slow motion and Kamamoto suddenly started slowing down his bike to a sharp skid. The vanguard speed reaching dangerous speeds, and the men following him, before he flew off the huge ramp and into the air. Nothing but the teen's back reaching his gaze, as his sweater fluttered out behind him and came out in the shape of wings, as tears filled the teen's eyes and everything suddenly reached full speed and color.

Their course suddenly sharply turning a one eighty, as the strain whipped his head around and stared helplessly as the men on the motorcycles followed after him in the process of trying to stop. The strain trying to reach out and go after them, just as Kamamoto held pulled his arms back around him and held them against him.

"Kamamoto-san let go of me!" Nekota yelled, as the man flew back down the alleyway they came and headed down a different route. "Yata needs us! Go back!"

"We'll get to him, Nekota-san. Just hold on!" The man called back seriously, as they reached dangerous speeds and raced toward the destination the strain knew all to well. Kamamoto's directions and instructions to the others falling on deaf ears, as the strain held tight to the older man's sweater and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Please, please be ok." Nekota pleaded, as they flew toward the alleyway they needed and toward the open space they need.

The strain's heart rate accelerating with every passing moment, before the man skidded toward a stop and Nekota yanked his hands out of the man's grip. The teen tumbling off the bike, and ignoring the man's voice calling out for him, as the strain pushed himself up onto his feet in an instant and quickly looked around for the vanguard. His eyes reaching nothing at first glance, till he noticed the huge hole in the billboard ramp, and sprinted toward it, before Kamamoto could reach out and grab him.

"Misaki!" Nekota yelled, as he ran toward the ramp and went around toward the back.

Each step making the area more clear, as the dented, twisted, metal came into view. The leader of the Ruby Wolves a huge bloody mass of flesh on the billboard, and the other a broken mess on the cement, as the teen stepped behind the billboard and felt his whole world turn upside down.

"M-Misaki…"

Tears filled the teen's eyes, as he shakily stepped toward the teen lying against the mess of melted and bent steel. His body resting against a bent beam, and holding him upright, as his head rested against a second beside him. Blood slowly dripping onto the concrete, as the strain stopped in front of the teen and a heavy sob fell past his lips. Tears falling to the ground, as the younger's knees gave way and he held a hand over his mouth as a heavy cry filled the air in a pained shriek. Blank hazel eyes gazing past him, and his neck bent in a slight unnatural angle, as his broken left arm hang limply over the beam holding upright. His legs no better, as the strain shakily reached out for the older and pushed the hair out of his face with a heavy sob, before he collapsed into the older's lap and sobbed heavily.

The blood in the air nowhere near the pain radiating throughout his body, as he cried and screamed into the air, just as Kamamoto caught up to him and stepped into the space. A heavy gasp and curse coming from behind him, as the man walked toward them till he was beside them and kneeled down next to him. Blood already seeping into the younger's clothes, and staining even the skin underneath, as he cried and wailed into the older's lap. The man beside him silent, till other voices reached beyond them and the man quickly got to his feet to talk to them, leaving him alone with the vanguard as voices reached him despite the volume of his cries.

"Is everyone ok?" Dewa demanded, as the sound of his bike was cut off.

"Shit, what a fucking mess." Eric spoke, as a second bike came to a stop.

"Where are Nekota and Yata?" Kōsuke asked, as Kamamoto let out a pained breath and Akagi asked what was wrong.

"Nekota-san is fine…Y-Yata-san…he…the impact was too much." The tan skinned man spoke, as a heavy silence filled the air beyond him and a car stopped amongst the silence in the distance and Kusanagi's voice reached him.

"What's the situation?" He demanded, as the sound of their king's footsteps moved past the group and toward the pair amongst the bent and melted steel.

Everyone asking where the male was going, just as the footsteps beside him and a hand rested on his head. The soft, caring, touch causing the teen to slowly lift his head and meet sorrowful amber eyes, as his King's finger wiped some of the blood off the strain's cheeks and glanced toward the vanguard in front of them.

"M-Mikoto-san-"

"He protected you from them, didn't he?" No words were needed to be spoken, as heavier tears fell down the strain's face and the man wrapped his arm around the younger till he pulled the teen into his chest. "The idiot put his life on the line just to finish it before we got to him. We told him this jump was dangerous."

"E-Even though he protect me, why do I hurt so much?!" Nekota yelled, as the man glanced toward him and the strain wiped heavily at the tears rolling down his face. "Why can I still see him flying? He's dead and-He used such a stupid stunt and yet…Why aren't I mad at them? They killed him! They…"

The rest faded out as the teen heavily sobbed and Mikoto pulled him close. The other's footsteps stopping on either side of the entrance to the space, as they came to stop behind them and one after another they knelt down behind him. The space slowly coming alight in red, as their flames filled the space and amongst them the strain's burned the brightest and purest.

* * *

 **A Month Later**

The sound of wheels against the pavement filled the air as the rumble of the ground against his board filled the teen from head to toe. His entire body vibrating, and the wind threading through his hair, as crimson blossomed from his figure and a staff sailed through the air. A deeper red sailing through the air in little droplets, as the teen harshly turned and sent the staff sailing through the air into his next foe. Voices echoing in his right ear, from the ear bud in it, but none of them actually reaching him, as the sound of the wind and fire pushed him forward and caressed him. Each movement flowing into the other, and pushing his opponents toward the ground, before the board skidded to a stop and the staff gently tapped the ground. A soft ring filling the air, and the crimson dying out, as the teen let the tension fall from his shoulders and slowly stood up straight. Footsteps reaching his ears, and the voices in his ear finally registering, as he turned to the source and saw Chitose, Akagi, and Eric running toward him.

"We told you to fucking wait!" Chitose practically screamed into his ear, as the strain blankly watched the man even when he stopped in front of him and grabbed the front of his navy shirt. "There when twenty of them! Are you trying to get yourself killed, Nekota!"

"Chitose-kun, wait a second-" Akagi tried to reason, as the man in front of the teen violently shook him and the teen didn't even flinch. "Chitose-kun-!"

"I know Yata's dead, and you have to try and forget about him, but running ahead of his and taking them on yourself will get you killed one of these days!" Chitose screamed in his face, as the strain's lip twitched. "You're not Yata, and he's fucking dead! So quit trying to take his spot! He was our vanguard, not you!"

A sickening smack filled the air, as the womanizer fell to one knee and held the side of his face. The staff in the teen's hand slightly raised, as brown eyes stared at him in shock, and the others stared at him in surprise, as the cat glared at the other in pure rage.

"I know Misaki is dead. I watched him fly off the ramp, I found his broken body first, and I laid in his blood till I lost my voice and I couldn't breathe from the pain." Nekota hissed out, as the three of them stared at him in shock and the younger threw the staff toward the ground and it hit the ground with a heavy ring and hit one of the unconscious men. "So don't stand there and tell me he's dead! He risked his life to save mine! He did something stupid and valiant to protect my insignificant life just as he would've done for yours! He died because of me! Because I couldn't fight beside him and protect him like he could protect me! I killed him! I get it! So at least let me do my part and take his place! Let me be vanguard! I don't care what happens to me! I couldn't give a shit if I die at the hands of some sleaze or a king, as long as I can protect the people Misaki cared about! I'll throw my body into any fight I want, whether I make it out of that fight or not! Misaki died because of me, so it's my duty to take his place! SO DON'T STAND THERE AND TELL ME HE'S DEAD AND THAT I CAN'T TAKE HIS PLACE!"

A sickening silence filled the air, as the teen scooped his the skateboard at his feet and stomped away from them. The three of them, and the rest of the clan that had arrived in the middle of his speech, watching his back in shock, as Mikoto shoved his unlit cigarette back into the box and pocketed his lighter. The cat strain throwing down his skateboard the moment he could find a clear space of cement, before he took off and down the sidewalk.

The wind blowing and caressing his body as it silently guided him to his destination. The skateboard weaving him in and out of crowds, and across streets, before he reached the stone gates and skidded to a stop. Nekota reaching down and grabbing the board, before he quietly walked the stone path and veered off into the grass. The green's blades crunching silently in their dry state, as the teen walked the rows of stone till he reached the single one he needed and stopped. The strain silently leaning down to take a seat, as he pulled the skateboard against his chest, and reached a hand out till skin reached polished cold stone. Tears slowly filling his eyes, and his fingers tightening against the beaten board against him, as he leaned against the chipped and red stained skateboard as a soft sob filled the air.

"You were supposed to come back to me, you idiot."

 _Misaki Yata_

 _July 20_ _th_ _1993 – May 18_ _th_ _2012_

 _HOMRA's free and loving crow_

BAD ENDING - ROUTE DB - DE COMPLETE

* * *

Scarlett: *waves* hey everyone, I finally sat down and decided to just wing the bad ending chapter and this is the result.

Nekota: *frowning* You are a sick human being

Scarlett: *shrugs slightly* I wouldn't say sick per say, this was kind of a lighter death than what I could've done.

Nekota: I meant sick as in you used the ramp from the beginning of Yata's route to kill him

Scarlett: *rubs the back of her head* Yeah, well it was my idea from the beginning to have the ramp jump be his downfall but I wanted to try and use a different idea. And after asking several classmates how they would kill Yata I couldn't recieve an interesting enough death ending, so I just went with my original idea.

Nekota: *rolls his eyes* Something tells me I don't want to know what other deaths you have up your sleeve

Scarlett: *pats Nekota's head, looking at the camera* Anyway, here's the bad ending to Yata's DB Route. As mentioned in the previous chapter the routes are open once more for votes and are as follows:

 **Route C - Yō Chitose**

 **Route EB - Suoh Mikoto**

 **Route F - Rikio Kamamoto**

 **For anyone not wanting to vote via review there is a poll up on my profile page for you to vote on.** *clears her throat, before bowing* And finally I apologize for any feels/crying that occurs because of this chapter, but hope you enjoy it none the less. Thank you for reading Yata's DB Route and make sure to vote for the next route you want me to write.

* * *

 **Reviews Answered:**

 **Panda Master X:** *laughs* yeah, killing Chitose would be more of a good ending than bad, but don't worry. Maybe if we're lucky he might die in his route, lol. *reads the review, laughing like crazy* I love the way you worded that, lol. *calms down and clears her throat* Anyway I thought about the whole refrigerating a cracker thing too, but then I got to the point that this is Japan and they're summers are super hot. So the icing, and the marshmallow holding the cake together, would end up melting if it was left out on the counter. So against my better judgement on putting a cracker in the fridge, I did for the sake of the icing and marshmallow. And of course there is icing on a cracker cake! A cake of any kind isn't a cake without icing! *puffs out cheeks, frowning when Nekota pokes the air out of her cheeks* lol, I thought that scene would be funny, and I'm glad you though it was too. I wanted to add a funny element to the sex scene since it was Yata's first time and it's Yata and Nekota. The thought of it fit so well with their relationship, so I'm glad you liked it. *beams* And I'm excited which route we get next too. Can't wait to see what challenge you guys have me face next.

* * *

K and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to Furuashi Hideyuki, GoHands, and GoRA.

Nekota however belongs to me. If you wish to use him, please ask permission before using him.


	22. DB - FBY DF Ending - Yata

**WARNING! Sex Scene at the end of the Chapter! I am not responsible for any negative comments/reviews/thoughts and will not tolerate them. There is a back button for a damn reason. If you can't read this warning or use a single back button then your negative reviews are not my problem!** On another note, for everyone who has been patiently waiting for this moment, please enjoy.

HOMRA's Black Cat

Multiroute Fanfiction

Choice DB – FBY – DF – Run for the narrow alleyway

Bonds and Innocence Route

"Yata-san, we're moving." Nekota declared in an instant, as he suddenly whipped around and grabbed the vanguard's hand, before dragging the older teen toward the exit to the alleyway.

Hollers coming from behind them, and Yata telling him to stop and think this through, before they ran out of the alleyway and into the street. The howls increasing in volume, as they were sighted by the other gang members, and the skateboarder behind him came alight in red flames as Yata demanded they stop. Nekota not even wasting a second, as he managed to side step one of the members trying to cut them off and pulled them into the alleyway across the street. The Wolves behind them, and the engines grating on the cat strain's ears, as he quickly pulled them into the alleyway they needed and the Wolves rode past them. The cries still deafening in the air, as the vanguard tried to catch his breath and stared at him like he was a lunatic. His red aura still around him, and the cat stain's now softly alight, as the vanguard grabbed him by the shoulders and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Don't you ever, and I mean ever, do that again!" Yata declared, as the cat strain frowned slightly at the words.

"Yata-san, I just gave us another five to ten minutes more to live. Quit worrying about me and focus on yourself." Nekota spoke, as the vanguard frowned slightly.

"And why the hell can't I worry about you? You're my boyfriend, Nekota. You're life is just as important as-"

"Yata-san, Nekota-san, catch!" Kamamoto called from Yata's watch, as they suddenly turned just as the once larger man tossed them a skateboard and bat. The Ruby Wolves right on the man's tail, as red flames flared against the cement and a crash came from the direction Kamamoto just rode from.

"Calvary is here." Eric spoke, as the two teens relaxed slightly and Yata grabbed his bat and skateboard. "Quit hiding and help us out here."

"I hear you, just give me a second." Yata spoke, as he rested his foot on his board and looked back at the strain. The look in his eyes making the teen frown, as the skateboarder went to open his mouth and Nekota beat him to it.

"I'm going with you."

"No you're not. You have to stay here." Yata instantly argued, as another explosion of flames rocked the ground and Nekota glared slightly at the older.

"And why do I have to stay here? Because I'm younger? Because I can't control my powers very well? Because I can't use HOMRA's power? Or is it because I'm a strain? A cat?" Nekota demanded, as the vanguard's frowned deepened.

"I didn't say any of that, and you know I see you as a human. I just don't want you to get hurt." The skateboarder spoke, as the strain just stared at the other and the older sighed. "Nekota-"

"Don't Nekota me, Misaki." The cat strain snapped, as the older stared at him in shock for using his first name and the younger took it as a sign he was actually listening. "If you think for one second I'm letting you go out there by yourself, to fight against the same people that brought you back to me unconscious, your dead wrong. You're not leaving me all alone to worry about you again, I'm not letting you."

Silence passed over them, as the vanguard stared at him and the battle raged on around them. Wolves members and HOMRA's clansmen clashing, as the older let his shoulders slump and sighed. The skateboarder's hand reaching out for him the next moment, as the strain relaxed for the first time since they got cornered, and the vanguard shook his head.

"Since I know I won't win against your stubbornness, I'll allow it this time." Yata spoke, as the cat strain frowned and grabbed the vanguard's hand. The younger putting a lot more strength into the grasp on purpose, as the older winced in pain and the strain stepped onto the skateboard behind him. "Nekota, what the fu-"

"I'll participate in any battle your in that I want to, and you'll have to deal with it." Nekota spoke, as the vanguard frowned and shook his hand out when the strain let go of it. "I'm not losing you to anyone."

"Great. I not only created a monster, but a possessive one at that." Yata grumbled, as his flames burned bright and he sighed. "Hold on tight and let them have it."

"Just move it."

A chuckle left the skateboarder as he shot out of the alleyway and into the fight. The strain holding tight to the older's shoulders, and his eyes darting across every nook and cranny of his surroundings, as they shot into the street and the strain locked eyes with the first Wolves member he could find. The man instantly crumpling against his bike, and the thing flying out from underneath him as the man fell off of it, as the bike crashed into another member's and Yata let out a curse as the collusion cause an explosion.

"God damn it, Nekota! Restrain them, don't kill them!" Yata yelled, as he swung his bat and nicked one member on the head. The man falling off his bike and hitting the pavement, as the strain frowned at him and rolled his eyes.

"Says the pot calling the kettle black." The strain mumbled, as they rode past Kamamoto and the man looked at them in relief.

Nekota giving the man a wave in thanks, as Yata cursed and something collided with them. The force of the object sending them flying, just as Yata's flames flared out into a wall to protect them, as they went skidding across the cement and Dewa called out for them. Nothing but pain filling the strain's senses, as he forced his eyes open and winced at the smell of his blood in the air. The younger forcing himself to sit up, as he looked what hit them and saw the leader of the Ruby Wolves had rammed his bike into Yata's wall of flames. A smirk on the bastards face, as he revved his engine and came straight at them again. The strain unable to think fast enough, as he looked around for the vanguard and found him laying on the cement a good ten feet from him. His face all cut up, and the teen slowly coming around, as the strain forced himself to his feet and ran toward the older. His footsteps shaky, pain flaring from one of his legs, and his chest on fire, as he finally made it to the older and stood in front of him with his arms held out to either side of him. The stain acting as a human shield, as the other HOMRA members stared at him in shock, and Yata just barely looked up enough to see him standing above him.

"N-Nekota, run." Yata demanded, as the strain stood his ground and the leader was merely a few yards from them.

"No way in hell. I told you I'm not losing you to anyone." Nekota spoke, as his red aura suddenly flared out and the strain screwed his eyes shut while thrusting a hand outwards. "If anyone wants to get to you they have to go through me!"

And within a single instant the strain's flames turned a bright red, as the ground cracked between him and the leader, a wall suddenly exploding from the concrete. The wall nothing but solid cement, as the man heading toward them smashed right into it without warning and an explosion blasted through the air. The force and heat from the blast sending the strain off his feet, as he tumbled backward and slid across the cement. Yata calling out for him, and everyone completely still, as the cement wall stood strong against the blazing fire now crunched up against it and smoke floated up into the air.

Heavy footsteps reaching the strain's ears, and his entire body aching, as the sound of someone dropping to their knees beside him smashed against his ears and he whined at the noise. A hand touching his cheek, as a shaky breath reached him and he slowly looked up to see the vanguard sitting beside him. The others running toward them, and the gang members too shocked to do anything, as the vanguard glared at him through the blood covering his face and smacked him lightly on the cheek.

"What the fuck were you thinking, Nekota?! Are you insane!" Yata yelled, as the strain winced at the loud tone and Kamamoto tried to get the vanguard to quit yelling and check the younger's injuries. "He could've ran you the fuck over and you still stood there! What if that didn't work and you got yourself killed?! How the hell am I supposed to love your stupid ass if your dead?!"

"I'd rather die for you than watch you die." The strain spoke, as the vanguard just stared at him like he was crazy. "Besides, I had a hunch it would work."

"You're a god damn idiot, you know that?" Yata spoke, his voice chocking up, as tears filled the skateboarders eyes and the screeching of car wheels reached their ears.

"Kusanagi-san, over here! Yata-san and Nekota-san are really badly hurt!" Kamamoto yelled, as footsteps ran toward them and Kōsuke knelt down to help the strain sit up.

Yata attempting to help, but useless with the pain of his own injuries, as the younger managed to sit up and winced at his appearance. Layers of skin ripped off his arms, and face, as blood seeped through the clotting patches and his left shoulder was moved into a different position than usual. His right leg broken, due to the bone sticking out of it, as he winced at the sight and turned to see Kusanagi, Akagi, Bandō, and Mikoto running toward them. First-aid kits in the upbeat man's hand, and his companions, as they stared at the sight of them in shock and Akagi slammed down a first-aid kit to rip it open and throw supplies at Kōsuke and Eric.

"What the fuck did you guys do? Try and wrestle their motorcycles?!" Akagi spoke, as Yata frowned and pointed at the strain.

"I didn't, but Nekota thought it'd be fun."

"I saved your ass and you know it." The strain frowned back, as he noticed the huge scrapes and bits of skin missing from the vanguard's form. His clothes practically in shreds like the strains, as his left arm looked to be broken and his face was beat up pretty bad. "Besides, I took the blow."

"And you didn't have to!"

"I wanted to."

"You're a-"

"Both of you shut up and argue later." Eric interrupted, as the two frowned and their King looked the two of them over. The man assessing every injury, while Bandō called Scepter for to request a doctor for the strain, as the man turned back to the still shocked members of the gang and their dead and burning leader.

"Mikoto?" Kusanagi spoke, as the others turned to look at the man and he came alight in red flames.

The Ruby Wolves instantly looking toward the king, fear on their faces, as the man glanced back at the strain and raised an eyebrow. The gesture asking the younger what he wanted to have done to them, considering he was the one who was injured the most, as the strain waved the man aside with his least damaged hand and requested to be in full view. HOMRA's king complying, for once, as he stepped aside to reveal the battered teen and the men looked from the king to the strain. His face contorting to a cute, adorable, murderous smile, as his clansmen around him shivered and even Yata looked to be afraid of him for a second.

"Touch Yata again, and I'll burn you alive. No blood. No bone. No ash." Nekota sweetly spoke, as the men stared at him in horror and ran for it.

The tough, shit talking, men scrambling for their bikes and shoving each other out of the way, as they rode off like bats out of hell and the strain relaxed. A wince leaving him, as the pain hit him with full force and Yata looked at him in worry.

"Nekota?" The vanguard spoke in worry, as the strain just gave him a small smile and grasped the older's hand.

"Now Yata-san won't be bothered anymore." He spoke, as the skateboarder sighed in dismay and rolled his eyes.

"I created a monster."

"One that wants spicy rice crackers the moment you visit him."

"You and those god damn crackers! Sometimes I think you love them more than me!"

"Both of you quit it!" Kusanagi reprimanded, as the sound of Scepter Four's truck siren was heard in the distance and the man sighed in frustration. "You're both bleeding out and you're arguing over crackers."

"Yata-san started it."

"Did not! You said you wanted those god damn crackers!"

A heavy sigh left the bar owner, as the King just chuckled in amusement and watched the beaten pair argue over rice crackers, while Scepter Four came onto the scene and moved to help the wounded pair to a special doctor and facility.

"I swear. Those two are nothing but trouble." Kusanagi sighed, as the king chuckled.

"Just remember to get Nekota those rice crackers or you'll never hear the end of it." The king spoke, as he walked toward the truck to talk to the Blue king. An exasperated sigh leaving the blonde, as he watched the redhead walk away.

"Not you too."

* * *

 **A little over a month later**

"Yata-san, I can get a glass of water by myself."

"No, you can't. Just stay on the god damn couch and let me get it." Yata argued, as he received a frown from the still injured strain and walked into the kitchen.

A soft grumble leaving the younger, in the living room of their new apartment, as the vanguard pulled open the fridge and let out a soft sigh. A perfectly crafted and decorated cake sitting on the top shelf of the fridge, as he pulled it out, along with the pitcher of water, and set them on the counter. A smile spreading across his face, at the white and black icing that created a cat design, as he grabbed two glasses, two plates, a knife, and two forks for them. The vanguard thanking every god in existence for this perfect moment, as he glanced at his silent watch on his wrist and snapped his fingers to create a small flame and light the candles already on the cake.

The memories from last month coming back to him full force, as the vanguard silently thanked whatever god had watched over them the night the Ruby Wolves attacked them, and listened to Nekota's grumblings with relief instead of irritation. Especially since the teen was alive, and with him, instead of dead. Something he thought would come to fruition, due to the injuries the younger sustained due to his stupid actions, but was actually glad for the help of Scepter Four when they appeared on site and whisked the strain away. Of course he had panicked when the strain was out of sight, and no matter how many times Fushimi or any of the blues reassured him, he still worried for the younger teen. No amount of insults, or cursing, from the former HOMRA member seemed to make his worry any better till he had been patched up and allowed to see the cat strain. And the moment he stepped into the makeshift hospital room, and saw the younger sitting in bed and eating a stupid spicy rice cracker, he had instantly been beside the strain and had his arms wrapped around him. And since then the two of them had settled down comfortably.

The pair now living in a nice apartment in the city, and away from the sketchier side of town, with the bar only a few blocks away. The nice apartment actually neat and tidy, considering how the skateboarder's old apartment looked, and Nekota's imprint was scattered across the living space. A stray shirt or sweater laying over a chair or on the floor, along with a scratching post in the corner of the room, as the top shelves of their bookcase laid bare. Each little detail only solidifying the strains presence, as the skateboarder smiled. They had been living together here for a little under a month and he honestly couldn't have been happier. Sure Saru voiced his complaints, and Chitose as well, but he was happy and that's all that mattered, because that day over a month ago was behind them and today was special.

Three hundred and sixty five days in a year and today was the one day out of the whole year he got everyone in the clan to leave him alone for the day and spend it with Nekota. This single, special, day seeming to make him forget about all the others, as he quickly set the cake on the island inside the kitchen and set up the plates and utensils. Nekota's grumbles still reaching him, before he filled the two glasses of water and put the pitcher back in the fridge. Both glasses being placed by the plates, as he innocently walked back to the entrance into the living room and gave a sheepish look to the younger.

"I take that back, you might have to come get it yourself." The vanguard spoke, waving the arm with the cast still over it, as Nekota turned to frown at him and sighed as he reached out and grabbed his crutches.

The older knowing enough by know to avoid trying to help the teen, unless he wanted to either be castrated or kicked out of the bedroom tonight, as the strain slowly made his way toward him and the skateboarder ducked into the kitchen. The older stopping beside the island, and holding his breath, as Nekota hobbled into the kitchen and stopped in his tracks. Sapphire eyes staring at the cake in complete and utter shock, as those deep blue eyes turned to him in disbelief and the vanguard smiled.

"Happy birthday, Nekota." Yata spoke, as the strain bit his lower lip and fought back the tears that started forming in his eyes.

"How did you know?" Nekota shakily spoke, as the older rubbed the back of his head.

"You mentioned it before and said something about it being at the start of summer. I had to look up when summer started, which is a bit sad, but it was the only clue I had to go off of." The skateboarder spoke, as a smile started making it's way onto the younger's face. "I even went through and hell and back to get the guys to hold off your official birthday party till tomorrow, because I just wanted it to be the two of us today."

At that, the strain put a hand over his mouth and sniffled. The tears finally falling from his eyes, as he lightly laughed and tried to wipe away the beads of water from his face. A happy smile on his face, as he shook his head and pulled his hair out of his face.

"God damn it, Yata. I fucking love you." Nekota spoke, tears still rolling down his face, and the teen smiling like no other, as the vanguard walked over to him and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"Come on, you gotta blow out the candles and make a wish." He spoke, as he carefully led the teen over to the cake and smiled. "Go ahead."

"What the hell am I going to wish for? I can't think of anything more that I'd want." Nekota spoke, as the vanguard chuckled and wiped a few tears from the strain's face.

"Then wish for something simple. It can be big or small. Hell, it can even be for you to have a birthday just like this next year."

At that, the younger smiled and leaned forward. The teen staring at the candles for a few moments, before he blew out the little flames and watched the little swirls of smoke in happiness. The vanguard grabbing the knife to cut the cake, as Nekota watched him cut the food and nearly lost his grip on his crutches when he noticed the inside of the cake was made of not cake mix, but spicy rice crackers held together in layers with melted marshmallows. Wide sapphire eyes moving to meet his, as the skateboarder handed him his piece of cake and the younger took the plate in a stupor.

"You made me a spicy rice cracker cake?" Nekota questioned, as the vanguard nodded and the strain stared down at the cake, and then him, as if they were some higher form of power. "I fucking love you."

A chuckle left the vanguard, as he took his own piece of cake and gestured the other to sit.

"Don't say that just yet. Today is gunna be full of surprises." The vanguard spoke, as Nekota blinked at him in slight surprise and Yata smiled. "It's your birthday, after all, and you only turn nineteen once. So sit your ass down and eat your cracker cake."

* * *

 **For all of you that waited oh so patiently for this, enjoy the following scene with your smut! Our sweet, hotheaded virgin is finally losing his virginity! *throws confetti* Enjoy!**

* * *

Happiness. Joy. Bliss. Ecstasy.

God, he couldn't find a word that fit how he was feeling in this moment. Not with the cake in front of him, and the skateboarder beside him, as they ate the treat and the strain did everything he could to stop himself from crying. When had he last celebrated his birthday? When he was twelve? Ten? Seven? God, he couldn't remember, but nothing could make him happier than this. Not with Yata, his boyfriend, the teen who he loved and loved him back, sitting beside him and celebrating his birthday with him. The cake between them meaning so much, so much more than the teen could possibly ever convey to him, as he finished his last bite of the cake and couldn't help but let the tears go. The older seeming to catch the droplets falling from his eyes, as the vanguard smiled at him and finished off his cake as well.

"You ok, Nekota?" The teen asked, as the younger gave a small nod and Yata reached out to wipe a few tears from his cheeks.

"It's just…been forever since I celebrated my birthday…and you…" The strain trailed off, as Yata stared at him in slight surprise and took the younger's hand. A smile on his face all the while, as gently squeezed the younger's hand.

"Are you happy?" The question was innocent, and yet when it was spoke he couldn't help the heavy tears that fell down his face. Happy? Oh god, he was far past happy. They were celebrating his birthday for fuck sake. And yet when he nodded the skateboarder lightly chuckled as he pulled an envelope out of his pocket with a sheepish look on his face and red cheeks. "Then I guess giving this to you now would kill the mood."

At his comment, the cat strain raised an eyebrow in confusion and took the envelope. Yata looking at his lap in embarrassment, as the younger tore open the envelope and pulled the generic birthday card out. A cute picture of a black cat on it, that made the strain laugh a little, as he wiped the tears from his eyes and opened the card. A simple happy birthday on the inside, in neat script, as the vanguard's slightly messy handwriting lay beneath it:

 _As cheesy as it sounds, I don't know what I could get you that would convey how much you mean to me so I came up with this. Use it how you want. ~Misaki_

In an instant the strain's face turned bright red, when he noticed what was tapped beneath the vanguard's handwriting, before he looked toward the older and the skateboarder refused to meet his gaze.

"Y-Yata…" Nekota nervously spoke, as the vanguard ran a hand over his face and his cheeks grew a darker red. "Y-you-"

"I know you've been patient with me, and you've been waiting till I was ready, but I couldn't think of a better time than now." The skateboarder spoke, his voice a little shaky in embarrassment. "S-So you can pick who does what. J-just lead me through it."

At that the teen harshly swallowed and nodded, before looking back down at the card in his hands. The square foiled package tapped inside making him blush, as he pulled it off the card and stared at it for a few moments, before handing it to the vanguard. Slightly confused hazel eyes meeting his, as the strain continued to stare down at the card in embarrassment and tried to hide his blush.

"M-my leg is still broken, so Yata-san should use it." Nekota spoke, as the vanguard nodded and shakily took the object. "I'll lead you through it."

"A-Alright." Came the reply, as they both got up and cleaned off the island in the kitchen.

The cake going back in the fridge, and the dishes going in the sink to wash later, as the pair of them walked to the bedroom and closed the door behind them. The strain sitting on the bed, and nervously pulling his shirt over his head, as the vanguard blushed and the cat strain lightly smiled at him.

"It'll be easier if we both get undressed first, since we're both in casts." Nekota spoke, as he gestured the other forward and helped the teen out of his t-shirt when he got close enough. "Help me with my shorts?"

A small flushed nod came from the vanguard, as Yata helped the strain out of his shorts and nervously looked at the strain's boxers. The younger pushing himself toward the middle of the bed, as he pulled the older with him and gently kissed him. The kiss going like all their others, as the vanguard brushed his tongue against the younger's lips and the cat strain opened his mouth for him. Yata's tongue invading his mouth, and sliding against all his weak spots, as the skateboarder's hesitantly placed his hands on the younger's chest and explored his skin. The feeling of his fingers against his chest and shoulders making the cat strain shiver, as a soft moan erupted from his throat and the teen reached out to pull the beanie off the vanguard's head. The piece of fabric hitting the floor, as the younger's fingers threaded through chestnut colored locks and the vanguard pulled away from his mouth.

Yata's face flushed a deep red, and a string of saliva connecting them, as the older hesitantly leaned forward and pressed a kiss on the younger's neck. Nekota easily tilting his head up, and giving the skateboarder access to the skin there, as the vanguard moved to gently kiss and suck at the cat strain's neck. Each touch and bite making the younger shiver and gasp, before the older bit down on his ear and a high pitched gasp left the strain's lips. Yata instantly pulling away, and looking at him nervously, as the younger blushed a deep red and covered his face.

"Nekota-?"

"M-My ears are sensitive." The strain spoke in embarrassment, as the vanguard blushed and looked away nervously.

"D-Do you want me to not-"

"It's fine."

A moment of silence passed between them, before the younger took action and hooked his thumbs into the older's belt loops. A quick tug on them making the vanguard jump, and look to the side to see what was pulling on him, before he hesitantly sat up and let the younger pull the shorts off of him. The piece of clothing joining his beanie on the floor, before the cat strain glanced at the foiled package on the bed beside them and looked toward the older.

"Lube?"

"T-Top drawer."

A nod left the strain, as he reached over and pulled the nightstand drawer open. The younger rooting around inside, before he felt his fingers brush against the tube he was looking for and pulled it out of the drawer. A small clunk echoing, as the strain closed it, before he noticed how nervous the older looked and softly smiled.

"Yata-san doesn't have to do this if you're nervous." He spoke, as the skateboarder looked at him and softly frowned.

"I want to do this." The vanguard spoke, as he rubbed the back of his head to try and calm himself. "I'm just nervous is all. I've never…What if I fuck up and hurt you? Or I'm not good enough?"

At that, the younger softly chuckled, before he gave the slightly irritated skateboarder a smile and pulled him down for a small kiss.

"You'll do fine, Yata. Now matter what happens nothing will change that I love you." He spoke, as the vanguard tried to hide his rose colored cheeks. "Besides, that's why I'm here to lead you through it."

"A-Alright. So what do I do first?" The skateboarder asked, as the teen took the older's hand and set it on the waistband of his boxers; right above the obvious erection straining against the fabric.

"Well, you have to get these off first." The younger lightly teased, as the vanguard looked away in embarrassment for a few moments, before helping the teen out of them. A process that took a little longer than normal, considering the cast on his leg never cooperated, before he put the tube in one of the older's hand and pulled the other toward his hole. An action that had Yata's face almost as red as his flames, as the younger gave him a small smile and held the skateboarder's hand right against the slightly twitching skin. "Put that on your fingers and start with one. Then add one at a time till I'm stretched enough."

"S-Seriously?" Yata asked, as the younger chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, seriously. Do you want me to-?"

"N-No! I'll do it." The skateboarder quickly interrupted, as he uncapped the tube and put some lube on his fingers. "It's your birthday, s-so let me do it."

"Just don't push yourself, Yata. I can help if you need it." The strain reminded, at the vanguard nodded and gently slid a finger against the younger's entrance.

The digit sliding around the puckered flesh a few times, before it slid in slowly and the younger let out a deep breath. Hazel eyes instantly darting up toward his face, to make sure he was ok, before they moved back to the task at hand and carefully moved and stretched inside of him. Each digit that was added making the older continuously look up toward him, to make sure he was ok, before there were three fingers buried in him and the strain was rolling his hips down to meet them every time they pushed into him. A breathy moan leaving his lips, as the vanguard blinked at him in surprise and pressed his fingers against the spot he had just hit. The same reaction leaving the cat strain, before the younger put a hand on the older's shoulder and gently pressed him back a bit. The skateboarder getting the jest of his action, as he pulled his fingers out, and grabbed the condom still sitting beside them. It taking a few moments, before the vanguard pulled off his boxers and hissed slightly when the cold air hit his heated flesh. The teen thankfully not wasting any time, as he tore open the wrapper on the condom and rolled it over his length. The strain waiting patiently as the older lubed up his cock, and tossed the tube aside, before he looked down at him nervously and the strain gave him a soft smile.

"Nekota-"

"Go ahead, Misaki."

Just the sound of the skateboarder's name made the decision permanent, as the older gave a determined nod and lined his cock up with the younger's hole. A deep breath leaving the vanguard, before he gently pushed in. The initial breach making the younger wince slightly, as his insides were stretched, and burned slightly, before the skateboarder stopped about half way and looked at him nervously. It obvious he noticed the strain was in a bit of pain, as the older leaned down to kiss him and gently brushed his fingers against the back of the younger's ears. The touch making the teen shiver and moan, as the vanguard gently pulled out and thrust in to the hilt. The single thrust making him wince, and force back a gasp, before the skateboarder pulled away from his lips and gave him a nervous look.

"You ok?" Yata spoke, as he brushed the hair out of the strain's face and caused the teen to softly smile up at him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Go ahead and move." The younger spoke, as a nervous look fell over the skateboarder's face and the cat strain threaded their fingers together. The strain lifting up his good leg, and slinging it over the vanguard's shoulder, as he relaxed back against the pillows and pulled his bad leg a little to the side. The action making the skateboarder blush a bright red, as the cat strain held back a chuckle. "Find that spot you found earlier, and don't stop hitting it when you do."

A nod left the older, before he pulled out and thrust back in. A jolt of pain rolling up the younger's spine, and the teen forcing himself to take a deep breath, as the vanguard started to experimentally thrust into him. Each push and pull making the worried look on his face grow, until he finally hit his prostate and a moan fell past the cat strain's lips. Yata relaxing above him, as he set a gentle hand on the teen's bad leg, and started to hit that exact spot. It only taking a few moments, before the young strain was moaning and gasping out. His voice echoing through the room, and his grip on the older's hand tight, as he threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut in pleasure. Each moment passing only increasing the pleasure and speed of their love making, as Nekota felt his powers activate, due to his little control on them at the moment, and a field of flowers surrounded them. The illusion barely sensible, and having no effect on their sense of reality, as the vanguard chuckled softly and leaned down to kiss him as he picked up their speed yet again.

"Wh-What's with you and this field of flowers?" He asked between thrusts, as the strain gasped out and pressed their foreheads together.

"P-Past memory." The younger managed to force out, as his fingers tightened around the vanguard's hand in his and he squeezed his eyes shut. "Sh-Shit, Y-Yata, I'm not gunna- Ah! Gunna last long."

"Me either." Came the skateboader's reply, as he nipped at the strain's ear.

"Y-Yata! D-Don't do, gah! Don't bite me!"

"Misaki." The older corrected, as the younger's eyebrow twitched slightly in annoyance.

"S-Ser-Ah! S-Seriously?!" Nekota gasped out, as the vanguard stopped thrusting all together and the cat strain hissed slightly in protest. "Yata-!"

"Why won't you use my first name? You used it earlier." The vanguard demanded, as the strain groaned and leaned back against the pillows. "Nekota-"

"It's stupid to call you by your first name when I don't have one you can call me." The younger spoke, as he looked up at the older with a small frown on his face. "Now will you please move, you're killing me here."

"Then we can come up with a name."

"Yata, we're in the middle of having sex." Nekota spoke in slight annoyance, as the vanguard blushed a little at the words used. "Can't we do this after?"

"But I want you to call me by my first name when-"

"Ok, fine, but make is quick."

"Romantic as always." Yata grumbled, as the strain gave the older a slight glare and the older held his hands up slightly. "Alright, calm down. How about Rin?"

"No."

"Yasuo?" A deep frown was all the strain gave at the suggestion, as the vanguard sighed. "I'm trying here. I'm not exactly thinking straight."

"This is why I said after." The strain grumbled, as the vanguard ignored him.

"What about Kouji?" The skateboarder asked, as the younger stared at him like he was trying to murder him.

"Seriously? Do I look small to you?" Nekota challenged, as the vanguard winced slightly and the younger glared at him.

"I didn't mean it like that. I thought it was cute." The older spoke, trying to salvage his screw up, as Nekota just frowned at him. "You know, little cat. Don't look at me like that, it seemed fitting! And it'd be a cool nickname, like I have Yatagarasu. Yours can be little cat. Then we can be the crow and cat."

At that the strain just stared at the older for a few moments, as the older waited for the younger to get angry with him once again and yell at him.

"You don't mean it as an insult?" Nekota finally asked, as the vanguard stared at him like he had gone insane.

"Hell no! What do you take me for?!"

"You're not gunna use it to make fun of me?"

"For christ sake, Nekota, I thought it would be cute! If you don't like it just tell me." Yata spoke, as the cat strain looked away in slight embarrassment and the skateboarder raised an eyebrow in question.

"Just don't let the guys use it to make fun of me." Came the reply, Yata softly smiled and leaned down to kiss him.

"Then I'll call you, Kouji."

"Can you move now, M-Misaki?" Nekota nervously asked, as the vanguard blushed and nodded.

The older thankfully starting up his thrusts once more, as the cat strain gasped out and shivered when the skateboarder started off with fast, hard, thrusts and had him jolting with pleasure.

"Sh-Shit, Misaki, little warning."

A soft purr was all he got in response, before the teen above him was practically pounding into him and biting at the strain's ear. The teen practically over the edge in mere moments, as he dug his fingers into the sheets and cursed.

"M-Misaki…Sh-Shit!" Nekota moaned out, as the older slammed into him and the strain suddenly let out a cry as he came.

The older letting out a hiss above him, as he followed after and the younger's new first name fell past his lips. The younger's face turning bright red in an instant, and his minor illusion disappearing, before the skateboarder pulled out of him and discarded the used condom. The both of them slightly panting, and the vanguard messing up his hair, before he turned toward him and raised an eyebrow slightly in confusion.

"Nekota, you ok? You're face in really red." Yata spoke, as the strain grabbed some tissues to clean himself off and distract himself. "Do you want to go take a shower?"

"I take it back. Don't give me a first name." Nekota spoke, as he tossed the tissues in the trash and the older blinked at him. It taking him several moments, before he understood what the younger meant and slightly chuckled.

"Aw, you don't like me calling you Kouji?" He asked, as the strain's blush deepened and the younger messed up his hair.

"If I say no will you shut up about it?"

"But it's fits you, Kouji." Yata teased slightly, as the strain sent him a small glare and the skateboarder chuckled. "Right, sorry. I promised not to tease you with it."

At that the strain relaxed a little and the older sat in front of him. The cat strain instantly pulling his legs to his chest, to cover himself, as the vanguard softly smiled at him and placed a kiss on the younger's forehead.

"It does fit you though." Yata spoke, as the younger looked at him and the teen scooted forward till their legs touched. "So just ignore the guys if they start making fun of you. All that matters is that I like it."

"I don't want it anymore." Nekota grumbled, as the skateboarder sighed in frustration and messed up the strains hair. "Oi, Yata-!"

"Misaki!" The teen corrected, as the younger jumped slightly and the skateboarder sighed. "Looks like we gotta do this the had way."

At that the cat strain raised an eyebrow in confusion, before the older suddenly lifted him off the bed bridal style and headed for the bathroom. A dreading feeling falling over the strain, as he tried to scramble out of the older's arms and found the vanguard holding onto him tightly in the process.

"Yata, put me down! You know I hate water!"

"Not till you promise to call me Misaki."

"No way in hell! I don't want a first name, so I don't have to call you by yours!"

"No take backs, Kouji." Yata teased, as he entered the bathroom and the younger panicked.

"What are you, five?! Put me down!"

"Nope, but how about we try a bath?" At the mentioning of the B word the cat strain suddenly shivered horribly and stared at the skateboarder in horror.

"You wouldn't." He spoke, as the older chuckled.

"It's just a promise, Kouji. Not that hard."

"Put me down."

"Bath it is." Yata spoke all too happily, as he turned on the water and the cat strain hissed slightly.

"Alright! Alright! You win, Misaki! Now put me down!" Nekota pleaded, at the teen holding him finally set him down on the tile of the bathroom and the strain bolted out of the bathroom and peeked into the room from the doorway. "You're terrible."

"Come on, you weren't going to cooperate unless I pushed you a little." The vanguard chuckled, as he walked back to the younger with the water still running. The skateboarder gently kissing him, and pulling him against him, as the cat strain relaxed and threaded his fingers into the older's hair till they pulled apart. "Besides, if you get to be stubborn, I get to tease you a little."

A deep frown fell over the strain's face at the comment, as he opened his mouth.

"I'm so telling Chitose you stopped in the middle just to give me a name." Nekota spoke, as the skateboarder gapped at him and the strain limped back to find his clothes and crutches.

"You wouldn't."

"That's for me to know, and you to find out, Misaki." He spoke, before he was suddenly being picked up and walked back to the bathroom. "NO! PUT ME DOWN!"

"You're going in whether you like it or not, this time!"

"MISAKI, PUT ME DOWN!"

"In the bath you go!"

"MISAKI!" Came Nekota pleading yell, before a splash was heard through out the apartment.

Laughs and giggles following soon after, as the splashing of water filled the apartment and the strain held back any wince that wanted to fall over his face, as water was poured or splashed over him. Yata's smiling face the only thing that mattered, as he smiled back, and pulled the teen into the tub with him. The crow letting out a small gasp in surprise, as he landed on top of the strain, and they stared at each other for a few moments before laughing. Nekota pulling the vanguard down to give him a kiss on the lips, before he smiled up at the happy hazel eyes staring back at him and the strain relaxed against the bottom of the tub.

"I love you, Misaki." At that, the older suddenly beamed at him and pressed their foreheads together.

"I love you, too, Kouji." Yata spoke, before they met together in a small sweet kiss.

Yeah, he could definitely get use to this. As long was Yata was happy, and he was alive, he could grow old and die happily feeling human with the only person in the world who loved him as such; together in their little nest.

GOOD ENDING - ROUTE DB - DF COMPLETE

* * *

Scarlett: *waves happily* hey everyone! I know I'm posting early in the week, but I technically had this ending almost finished when I started the poll/votes for it so it didn't take much to finish it.

Nekota: We still got hurt though

Yata: *frowning* at least neither of us died though

Nekota: *scoffs* for this ending, she still had to write the bad ending where one or both of us dies.

Yata: Wait! So one of us still dies?! *frowns as Nekota rolls his eyes* Oi! Don't roll your eyes at me! I was being serious! Don't make me carry you to the shower again

Nekota: *glares at Yata* You wouldn't *hisses slightly when Yata smirks*

Scarlett: *shoves a pillow in both of their faces* Down boys *relaxes when they back off* Anyway! With this I'm calling Yata's DB Route finished and opening the fic up to the other routes once more. For those of you wanting to read the DE ending, don't fret, I'm going to be working on it after I figure out who I'm killing an how. I'm trying to give this route's death a bit of flare and not make it simple. So bare with me. *clears her throat* Besides that, here are your open Route options:

 **Route C - Yō Chitose**

 **Route EB - Suoh Mikoto**

 **Route F - Rikio Kamamoto**

 **And for those of you who don't want to vote via review I have a poll up on my profile page for you to vote if you'd like to be kept anonymous.** *beams* So get to voting everyone! I can't wait to see which route we walk down next! *bows* Thank you all, and I hope you all enjoyed Yata's DB Route.

* * *

 **Reviews Answered:**

 **Panda Master X:** *chuckles* you and me both, hun. I either have a normal day, or a shitty day that goes straight to hell. Something like a good day doesn't exist for me, but that's why we have fanfictions! To make us feel better as we watch characters fall in love and be tortured for our own amusement. *beams, ignoring Nekota's slightly scared look* and congrats on picking the good ending this time, hun. Now I still have time to figure out who I'm killing and how. Been trying to find the best way to kill the character I want, but I don't want it to be cliche or obvious. *frowns a little* I'll figure it out soon. *reads the rest* lol, yep! I don't have Chitose's entire route figured out in my head, but the idea of it will kind of be like that. Especially since I have it set up in my head where Nekota's starting personality is a complete 180 between Chitose's two routes. *beams* But we'll have to see what route gets chosen this time. I'm curious to see if we'll be doing Mikoto's other route, or if you guys will switch it up and pick Kamamoto or Chitose. We'll have to see *bows* Until then, enjoy this chapter hun.

 **SnowLiteSnowBrite:** SNOW! *glomps* glad to see your reviews again, hun! *beams* and don't worry about not being able to review all the time. I know everyone can be busy physically and emotionally, so I don't mind one bit. Just glad to see your reviews again, and that you liked Yata's DB Route. I tried to make it sweet and caring, like you mentioned, to give Yata's route a different feel from Mikoto's Route so we had a different perspective to go off of and didn't duplicate the idea of the relationship. *beams* Nonetheless, I'm glad you liked it. And Jelly Fushimi is totally a thing now! An I'm totally using it in Yata'd DA Route when we get to it *ignores Nekota rolling his eyes at her* Anyway, congratz on picking the good ending! You and Panda agreed this time, so I was saved from doing the bad ending for now. Of course I'll be doing it when I figure out who I'm killing and how, but for now I'm having issues, so I apologize that they'll be a wait. *beams* Anyway! Glad to see your reviews come up again and hope you enjoy this chapter hun! *bows*

* * *

K and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to Furuashi Hideyuki, GoHands, and GoRA.

Nekota however belongs to me. If you wish to use him, please ask permission before using him.


	23. E - Stay with Mikoto - Mikoto

HOMRA'S Black Cat

Multiroute Fanfiction

Choice E – Stay with Mikoto

Love and Family Route

"I'll stay with Mikoto-san." Nekota finally spoke, as he opened his eyes and looked up at the man.

A small nod leaving the redhead, as Kamamoto seemed to deflate a little and Yata clapped him on the back.

"Now that everything is settled. I got a few recon missions if anyone is interested." Kusanagi spoke, as the guys quickly got up and rushed to the bar. "One at a time!"

A sigh left the male above him, for the actions of his clansmen, as he reached over and grabbed the young strain's shirt. The boy suddenly realizing he wasn't wearing anything over his upper half, as he suddenly blushed and took the clothing as it was handed to him. The teen quickly removing himself from the older's lap, as he carefully pulled on the shirt and fumbled with the buttons. Mikoto raising an eyebrow at his actions, as he waved the teen's hands away and grabbed both edges of the shirt.

"The button goes through the opening. Just hold onto it and slide one end through." He instructed, as he showed him with the lower one and the teen gave a nod. The teen slowly buttoning the shirt, before he pulled Yata's sweatshirt on again and carefully pulled the braid out. "Have you ever cut your hair?"

The question took the young boy by surprise, as he jumped and quickly shook his head.

"Not since mom was eaten by the street monster." He quietly replied, as the man huffed and got up from his seat on the coffee table.

The male moving back to the couch, and beside Anna, as the others quickly gathered their things and headed out the door.

"See you guys later!" Akagi called out, as Bandō frowned and shook his head.

"Hey, wait for me!" Chitose yelled, as he ran after them and Dewa followed with Fujishima and Eric in tow.

"We'll see you later, Nekota." Yata called, as he grabbed his board and Kamamoto followed him out.

The bar falling silent, as the teen looked around awkwardly and played with his fingers. Totsuka seeming to catch onto his nervousness, as the man suddenly walked over happily and sat on the couch in front of him with a smile.

"So, does Nekota-kun have a first name?" Totsuka asked, as the small teen sat on the coffee table once more and played with his fingers as he shook his head. "So Nekota is your first name?"

"I don't know." Came his quiet reply, as the male titled his head in confusion. "Mom called me Nekota. She never called me anything else."

Slowly a small frown appeared on the hobbyist's face, as he studied him.

"Then we should give Nekota-kun a first name." Totsuka spoke happily, as Mikoto huffed and Kusanagi shook his head.

"Leave it alone, Tatara. Nekota-kun's name is fine the way it is." The blonde reprimanded, as the hobbyist pouted. His expression lasting several moments, before he suddenly perked up and both men rolled their eyes.

"Nekota-kun is a strain, right?" He happily asked, as the teen just blinked at him. "Oh, Nekota-kun doesn't know? A strain is a person who is born with special powers, like you and Anna."

In response, the teen looked over at the little girl who was watching her red marbles roll around the table in a circle.

"Our little princess can see the future and locate people." Totsuka spoke, as the teen looked back at the man and saw him smiling. "And you're an animal strain, Nekota-kun, which means you have a special power too."

"I do?" In response, the man in front of him nodded.

"Has Nekota-kun ever done anything he thought was weird or not normal?" Silence followed after the question, as the teen frowned slightly and looked at the floor. His eyebrows scrunching together for several moments, before he suddenly perked up and nodded. "What did Nekota-kun do?"

"I can show you better than I can tell you."

* * *

"Show us?" Tatara spoke, as the redhead looked up in curiosity at the two across the room.

Nekota giving his vassal a nod, as he slowly stood up and walked away from him. Tatara watching the animal strain in curiosity, as Nekota stopped in the center of the bar and took a deep breath. The teen closing his eyes, before he let out the held breath and clasped his hands together against his chest. His arms extending outwards, as his fingers opened, and roses suddenly bloomed from his palms. The petals flying from his hands, as the wind suddenly picked up and they scattered into the air. Both Anna and Tatara letting out gasps in awe, as Nekota threw his arms out to either side of him and the bar suddenly disappeared around them. A field stretching out around them, and huge rocks under everyone who was sitting, as Nekota finally opened his eyes. His sapphire eyes sparkling happily, as the wind blew around them and the flower petals scattered around them.

"Beautiful." Tatara finally spoke, as he stood up and held out his hands. The petals landing in his palms, and brushing against his fingers, as Anna suddenly stood up and giggled. "Even out little princess thinks it's perfect."

To prove his vassal's point, Anna happily ran through the flowers and the tall grass. A very rare smile as her face, as Kusanagi blinked at everything in surprise. Mikoto unable to stop himself from gazing at the young animal strain, as the wind seemed to caress the boy and petals danced around him. A full smile finally spreading across his face, just as the petals around him slowly caught fire and turned into little balls of light. The flames slowly growing, as everyone stopped and looked at the young boy. The panic already filling him, as the flames grew and danced around him till the wall of flames flared out and at everything. Soft screaming seeming to echo in the distance, as the man looked around for the noise and just barely managed to catch a raging fire in the forest behind them.

Several gasps filling the air, as Kusanagi quickly grabbed Anna and pulled her behind him. Tatara quickly rushing over to his side, as the red king finally tore his eyes away from the forest and stood as he activated his aura. His flames just on the surface, before rain suddenly pelted down onto them. An occurrence that had them looking up at the sky in confusion, till the male noticed the irregular hue in each droplet and felt his heart stop. Blood.

"Nekota." Came the barely hearable name, before everything suddenly tore apart around them.

The sky, burnt field, flames, and blood filled rain disappearing as they all found themselves exactly where they were before the petals had started. Kusanagi still behind the bar, Anna beside him, Tatara across the room, and Nekota in the center. The young strain panting heavily, and his body covered in a heavy sweat, as the man found himself suddenly getting up before his mind could process it and reaching the boy just as he collapsed. Everyone in the bar quickly getting up in shock, as Nekota passed out in his arms and fell limp against him. The ribbon in his hair finally falling free, as his hair unwove itself and fanned out in a curtain behind him, as the man noticed the cuts and burns littering the teen's hands that seemed to continue under the clothes he was wearing. Tatara the first one beside him, as Mikoto gently lifted the fragile boy into his arms and didn't miss the hurt in his vassal's eyes.

"I shouldn't have asked." He spoke with a bit of difficulty, as Anna looked up at Nekota in worry and didn't dare pull out her marbles and see the damage that had been done. "If I knew he'd get hurt doing it-"

"None of us knew." Mikoto spoke, as he vassal fell silent and harshly swallowed. "I'm going to go treat him. If any of those idiots come back tell them I'm taking a nap."

"O-Of course, King." Tatara managed to speak, before the redhead headed for the stairs and disappeared from their sight.

* * *

Fire. A raging, hot, fire that tore and burned the earth and sky. Yowls and screams filling the darkness, before light suddenly filled the space and the teen found himself awake. Deep sapphire eyes looking around in panic, due to the unfamiliar room, before a movement to his left caught his eyes and a hand suddenly full over them. The panic filling him, as he let out a yelp and tried to claw the hand off of him. A deep grunt reaching his ears, before a familiar deep voice broke through the panic.

"You'll stop breathing again if you don't calm down. Not to mention you'll open your wounds again."

"M-Mikoto-san?"

Slowly, but surely, the hand over his eyes disappeared to show the redhead sitting on the bed beside him. His usual hard to read expression gone for once, as a real frown glazed his face with worry in his eyes.

"And just because the idiot asks you if you have powers, doesn't mean you force yourself to use them if you're afraid of them." He spoke, as the teen felt his throat tighten and he looked away from the man. The teen missing the male's expression softening a little, as he sighed and leaned against the headboard of the huge king bed. "How do you feel? And be honest this time. I know you're been using your powers to ignore the pain after I saw what you could do."

A moment of silence fell over them, as the boy stared at the cream colored wall and forced his gaze back to the male beside him. Mikoto watching him, and patiently waiting for an awnser, as he swallowed and felt the tears fill his eyes.

"What do you want me to say?" Nekota quietly spoke. "That I hurt so bad my body is numb? Or that it hurts to breathe, talk, and move? What can I say that won't make it sound like torture, but make you feel relief and believe me?"

"Just tell the truth and don't hide behind walls." The man spoke, as the teen looked up at him in confusion. "You lost control a little at the end and your memories melded into your illusion. There was screaming voices in the forest behind us."

Almost instantly the teen stiffened, as his fingers dug into the sheets. Horror and pain reflected in his sapphire orbs, as he quickly looked to his lap and his hair fell from his shoulders to hide his face. The screams and cries filling his ears, as his body started to shake and the man beside him seemed to notice he hit a nerve. Mikoto's chin suddenly resting on his head, as he sighed and the man's warmth caressed his body.

"You don't have to say anything, but if you ever want to talk I'm here." He spoke, as the teen shakily nodded and Mikoto sat back. "Still, you had all of us surprised. That illusion was pretty real."

A small nod left the teen, as he remained quiet and the man next to him sat back against the headboard.

"Why roses? They're indigenousness to Asia aren't they?" The man asked, as the teen sat up a bit and remained hidden by his hair.

"Red roses symbolize love." Nekota finally spoke, as the man shifted to look toward him. "At least I've heard."

"Did you have someone special?" The question seemed to hurt more than he thought it'd ever would, as he slowly shook his head.

"No human can love a man who turns into a cat." The strain replied, as a hand suddenly grabbed his chin and he was suddenly looking into molten amber eyes. "M-Mikoto-san-"

"Why not?" He seems to challenge, as the teen harshly swallowed and couldn't find the strength to avert his eyes.

"I-I scare everyone when I do." He replied, as Mikoto watched him. "The moment I turn into a cat they run away or hurt me. If I'm a cat, and turn into a human they chase me away or hurt me. If I use my powers they call me a freak and say bad things, before trying to hurt me. No matter what I do I get hurt. So there's no such thing as love for a being like me."

Silence fell over the two of them as they stared at one another. The man beside him carefully watching him, before he let go of his chin and sat back a bit.

"You can be loved." He spoke, as the teen stared at him. "You can talk, transform, and interact with people and not get hurt. The morning should have proven that."

In seconds the teen's eyes widened at the statement, as he swallowed and looked at the sheets. All because Mikoto was right. This morning he had transformed in front of Anna, Yata, Chitose, and Totsuka, but none of them had hurt him, and when the others found out they hadn't been mean or try to inflict injury on him. No, they had all been nice and treated him like he belonged with them. Like he was human just like them, and the fact the man beside him hadn't hurt him for the lost control on his powers meant even more. Because, even though they all just met last night, everyone treated him like he was one of them and he had felt so safe with humans before all this.

"You're not a freak, or monster, not to us." Mikoto spoke, as he held out his right hand and it caught fire. The action causing him to jump in fear, before he glanced at the man and saw the seriousness in his eyes. "And you don't have to be alone out there among strangers anymore, because the idiots downstairs already see you as family."

Family? When had he last heard that word? When had he last experienced it? In all honesty it seemed like ages and now his man he just met last night amongst the chaos wanted him to stay. Wanted a complete stranger like him to become apart of his family, even after he had seen what he could do. How could he trust him so much, even though he was a stray animal strain off the streets? Even when he hid behind mental walls and pretended to be someone he wasn't? How could this man invite him in so easily?

Slowly, the teen looked down to the blazing hand outstretched toward him and swallowed. Could he take that hand and take the risk? To be accepted or burnt? Could he finally step out of the shadows and be who he wanted to be? Or would he flee back into alleyways once more and leave their lives, all while keeping himself safe?

EA.) Take Mikoto's burning hand

EB.) Flee

* * *

Scarlett: *waves to the camera* I apologize for the long wait everyone. *bows* I had to finish my last week of work last week and I've been packing to go back to college all this week. So I've been busy.

Mikoto: *pulls out his cigarettes* when do I get to go back to sleep?

Scarlett: *frowns at him and takes the box from him* when you actually put effort forth and say something to the people reading this fic. *keeps the box out of his lazy reach* nope, nice try.

Mikoto: *sighs and looks at the camera, ignoring Scarlett waving at him to go ahead* Leave a review with your choice for the next chapter, along with your comments. Each choice leads to two versions of Nekota and my own route, with a good and bad ending for each. *looks at her, holding out his hand for the box*

Scarlett: *watches him and sets the box in his hand* No smoking inside *ignores his frown and looks at the camera, beaming* Anyway, as Mikoto-san said, both of the choices above lead to two different versions of Mikoto and Nekota's route, with a good and bad ending in each. So have fun choosing! *waves, and forces Mikoto to wave before he heads out to smoke* Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! *bows, camera shutting off*

* * *

 **Reviews Answered:**

 **Panda Master X** : *happily accepts the hug* So glad you like it then! *beams* I can't wait to see what path you all with take us down for Mikoto's route!

 **SnowLiteSnowBrite** : lol, that's fine hun *beams* That's kind of the point anyway. For you guys to be able to go back and read all the routes and have fun picking out choices and reaching the endings. In the meantime, though, I do hope you enjoy the route we walk down first.

 **Frenda-sama** : *giggles* glad you love it hun! *sulks a bit* I'm sorry I couldn't open Kamamoto's Route just yet though. Didn't get enough votes for it, but I look forward to writing it in the future. *bows* for the meantime I hope this is ok.  


* * *

K and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to Furuashi Hideyuki, GoHands, and GoRA.

Nekota however belongs to me. If you wish to use him, please ask permission before using him.


	24. EA - TMBH - Mikoto

HOMRA'S Black Cat

Multiroute Fanfiction

Choice EA Part 1– Take Mikoto's Burning Hand (TMBH)

Love and Family Route

Quickly, before the teen had time to second guess himself, the animal strain reached out and took the man's hand. A warm heat reaching his skin, and the flames caressing his flesh, before a red glow appeared beneath his shirt and the teen blinked in surprise. Surprise because there was no pain, and all the while his skin under his clothes glowed; Mikoto was giving him a gentle look. One that was welcoming and kind, as the teen found himself blushing and taking his hand back when the flames snuffed out and the glowing stopped. The man reaching his hand out, and ruffling his hair, as the teen accepted the gesture and relaxed a little beside him. That was until the man removed his hand and glanced toward the bedroom door, his usual unreadable expression on his face.

"I know you're there." He spoke, as several groans and curses sounded from behind the wood.

The door opening to reveal all the guys clustered in the hallway and looking sheepishly, as Yata let go of the door handle and pointed to Chitose.

"It was his idea." He spoke with a frown, as the other glared at him and smacked him. "Ouch!"

"Was not! Totsuka-san wanted to know if Nekota-kun was ok!" Chitose argued, as Yata rubbed the back of his head and frowned.

"He's fine." Mikoto spoke, as the small teen pulled his hair behind his ear and suddenly jumped when the man grabbed the bottom of his sweatshirt and shirt. "See."

And before he could react, Mikoto pulled his clothes up to his chin. Everyone's eyes widening, as the teen just blinked at them, before following their gaze. His eyes falling on his chest, to a spot right over his heart, where a black symbol lay almost like a tattoo against his skin. The swirls of black wrapping around each other in a delicate and deadly pattern, as the others suddenly brightened and Mikoto let his clothes fall back into place.

"Nekota's one of us." Yata happily spoke, as the teen blinked at the older teen when he suddenly came over to the other side of the bed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Can't wait till you can join us in battle and out show Eric with your flames!"

"Hey, I'm better then you at controlling them." Eric muttered, as Yata glared at him. "You're temper gets in the way. At least I stay clam."

"Says the guy that hid behind Kōsuke last week." Yata teased, as the blonde sent a death glare toward them. "Nekota is going to be a genius, just you wait!"

"He won't have flames." Mikoto spoke, as everyone turned to him in confusion. "He's a strain, so he has his own power like Anna."

"What is it?" Yata asked, as the teen stiffened slightly and the skateboard glanced at him in confusion.

"Illusions, and some real ones at that." The man beside him spoke, as the others looked at the teen in awe. "Don't ask him to use them, unless he wants to, understood?"

"Yes king!" Everyone spoke in various tones, as the teen blinked.

"King?" He asked, as Yata gawked at him and shook his shoulders.

"You mean you joined and you have no idea about the kings and clans?!" A small nod was received, as Mikoto grunted and got up. His movement attracting everyone's attention, as he ran his fingers through his hair and headed for the door.

"He doesn't need to know right now. Let him rest." He ordered, as the others nodded and the man stepped into the hall. "I'm going for a smoke."

"I'll come too." Chitose spoke, as he followed after the man and disappeared.

Yata instantly staring a conversation, as he showed him his own tattoo and everyone else followed. The people around him kind, and their presence warm and reassuring, as he softly smiled and let one of them rebraid his hair all the while. So this was what a family was like. Why hadn't he missed this?

* * *

"Don't get into trouble, Mikoto." Kusanagi called, as the door closed behind them and the man let out a held breath.

Chitose watching him from the corner of his eye, as they both pulled out a cigarette and the older lit them with his fingertip. A bored look on his face as he took an exceptionally long drag, and blew out the smoke, before he headed down the sidewalk with his clansmen beside him. The light brunette lazily enjoying his cigarette, before the older glanced toward him and frowned slightly.

"What do you really want?" He suddenly asked, as the other glanced toward him and raised an eyebrow. "You usually take Dewa with you when you go for a smoke break. What do you want?"

A small chuckle followed, as the younger man took another drag and shrugged. The action getting a small glare out of his king, as he winced slightly and looked away.

"Was just curious why you let him join so quickly, King." The womanizer finally admitted, as the man looked away from his clansmen and flicked off the burning end of the cigarette. "I mean, not even Eric was let in that quickly. Akagi sure, but the idiot is different."

"I'd have to say Nekota is the same way." Mikoto spoke, as the other looked toward him and the other put his cigarette to his lips. "He acts meek and shy, but he has a charismatic quality to him."

In response, Chitose blinked at him like he'd gone insane and the older ignored him.

"Not to mention if I hadn't he probably would've ran." He finished, as a knowing look fell over the other's features and he looked around.

"It'd make sense. Nekota-kun seemed like the nomadic type." Chitose spoke, taking a drag of his cigarette. "But that doesn't fully answer my question."

A small frown fell over the red king's face, as the womanizer fell silent. The older finishing his cigarette, as he dropped the butt onto the ground and stepped on it. The other patiently waiting for him to finish, and pull out another cancer stick, before lighting it and starting their walk once more. The red king's mind reeling, as he slowly enjoyed his cigarette and watched the sidewalk ahead of them.

To be honest, he had no idea why he had suddenly extended out the invitation for the young teen to join. All he remembered was seeing the hurt and loss on the teen's face and wanting nothing more than to rid such an expression off his face permanently. Especially since he had already seen the boy's smile in his illusion he had casted. A smile that had been almost a bright as his eyes had been, as the rose petals had circled around him and the wind had seemed to gently embrace him. A sight that would've had most people barely paying watching, especially the king himself, if he hadn't already seen Nekota before the illusion had been cast. A small, quiet, jumpy teen suddenly being open and bright would've been enough to shock anyone.

"He deserves it." The man finally spoke, as the young man next to him turned to him as they made their way back. "He deserves to have a family, even if it's you idiots."

In an instant Chitose started laughing, and holding his stomach with one hand. His cigarette in his other hand, as the older rose an eyebrow and had the man standing up faster than you could say 'HOMRA', before the younger flicked his cigarette to the sidewalk and smashed it with his foot.

"He won't turn out normal with us around, you know that right?" Chitose spoke, as the other sighed and blew out a puff of smoke. "He'll probably turn out like Yata or Akagi."

"He won't." Mikoto replied, as the other looked at him in confusion and the older walked ahead. "He'll be different."

* * *

The ring of the bar door downstairs barely reached the teen's ears, as he stared at the wall across from him and sighed. Everyone's stories and experiences, that he had easily weaseled out of them, still running rampant through his mind, as Yata's explanation about the kings and HOMRA came to the forefront and he looked to the mattress with a frown.

So the kings were powerful humans whom had powers given to them, like himself, and recruited clansmen under them to make them do whatever they wanted? Were these people even willing? Yeah, they had to be. After all, he had chosen to take that man's hand…but he had no idea what he was getting into. No, he had known. He had seen a few injuries on the other's last night, and he had seen all the first-aid kits they had. He knew they guys got into fights to protect people, after all, if they were bad he would've known. Still, the idea of being a part of the red clan, and being tied down, made his entire body itch all over. He hadn't been tied down for a while.

"Do I even want this?" He spoke aloud, as he turned onto his back and hissed when his broken ribs protested to the movement. The teen placing a hand over the wound, and griping at the fabric over it, as he held up his free-bandaged hand and felt his heart sink. "I have to be here."

After all, they had all pulled the money together to get the medicine he needed, for the pain caused by his injuries, so he won't be in agony anymore. Not to mention everyone had welcomed him into their clan like he had already been one of their own, like he actually belonged with them, and he couldn't turn his back on them after all they had done for him. Not after the kindness, hospitality, and the security they had handed over like it was only natural to them. So he couldn't leave now, not when they all trusted and believed in him. He couldn't.

"This is going to be a hassle. When did I last live with a human?" The question hung in the air, as the teen turned back onto his uninjured side and ignored the pain from his bruised shoulder and broken ribs. "Oh right, him. Ugh, I don't want to think about that."

"Slowly the teen ran a hand over his face and sighed in annoyance.

"Just relax, Nekota. They're nice people. They've fed you, bathed you, given you clothing, and a place to sleep. They won't hurt you." Silence met his speech, as he closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. "Just act normal around the king and hide around everyone else. You'll live longer."

"The idiots downstairs will find out eventually." A deep voice spoke, as the teen suddenly bolted upright and turned wide eyes toward the mentioned King in the doorway. His red hair a mess, and a black jacket covering him, as he noticed the smell of cigarettes on him and forced back the urge to wrinkle his nose at the odor.

"How long were you listening?" Nekota demanded, as the man raised an eyebrow and started pulling off his jacket in the process of entering the room.

"Just caught the very end." The man admitted, as the teen narrowed his eyes and the man hung up the jacket in the closet. "You talk pretty softly."

"I was talking to myself, after all." The teen muttered, as the man pulled out a new white shirt and started pulling off the one he was wearing.

The teen suddenly quieting, as a soft pink dusted his cheeks, and his eyes followed the muscles shifting under the man's skin. His old shirt being cast aside into a hamper in the corner, as he pulled on a new shirt and raised an eyebrow in curiosity. The animal strain's eyes suddenly moving to the bunched sheets in his lap, as he heard the man start unbuckling his jeans and change into sweatpants.

"They will find out." Mikoto spoke once more, as the teen looked toward the man as he pulled out his box of cigarettes from his jeans and moved to put the pack on the night stand. The jeans being tossed toward the hamper, as he sat on the bed and leaned against the headboard. "Yata, Chitose, and Akagi may be blind to it, but the others will find out faster than you think."

A frown slowly fell over the teen's face, as he looked down at his bandaged hands on the bunched sheets and let the tension go in his shoulders.

"They don't want to see me like this." He finally spoke, as the other watched him. "Hell, I'd rather not show you but you're not giving me a choice either."

"I'm not giving you a choice either way." The red king replied, as sapphire eyes turned toward him a glared. "I'm saving you the trouble of having to justify yourself later. A few of them had been betrayed before, if you pull a stupid stunt it'll take you longer for them to trust you again, considering your previous lifestyle."

"My lifestyle was fine." The teen argued, as the other raised an eyebrow in amusement and the teen hissed lowly under his breath. "I would've had those idiots if I could've transformed."

In response the man looked away and pulled the curtains across the window, hiding the night scenery from view, before glancing at him and the teen huffed.

"Fine. Which side of the bed is mine?"

* * *

Scarlett: *waves to the camera* hey everyone! Sorry for the wait! my Senior of college started this week and I've been nervous and busy all week.

Mikoto: *asleep on his bed*

Scarlett: *frowns at him, throwing a pillow at him* Oi, get up you lazy lion! *turns back to the camera as he grumbles and rolls over* anyway, I also have to appologize to both Panda and Snow. *bows* you two were the only ones to give your choices, for which route to pick, and both of you picked different routes. *stands up, and rubs the back of her head* So i had to decide which route to start, and considering I started EA first I'm going to be posting it first. *quickly waves her hands, a little panicked* But don't worry! When I'm done with the EA route I'll be moving to the EB route, so don't freak. I'll be doing both, before we move to a different love interest.

Mikoto: You're noisy *tosses the pillow back at her, turning his back to her*

Scarlett: *frowns at him and throws her text book at him instead* Then actually wake up and do something! *sighs when he ignores her, looking back at the camera* Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I'll be posting the next chapter when I can! *waves*

* * *

 **Reviews Answered:**

 **Panda Master X** : *giggles* I know, I made such a hard choice, neh? *sulks a little* But due to only u and snow leaving a choice I had to pick which route to start with, and i was already writing this one, so I'm sorry the EB route isn't available right now. *bows* Im so sorry hun! I promise I'll do the EB route when this route is finished! *stands up* So until this one is finished I hope you enjoy it. I'll do my best to finish it quickly between homework.

 **SnowLiteSnowBrite** : *Beams* I'm so glad you're liking the story so far, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Hope to get the next chapter up soon.

* * *

K and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to Furuashi Hideyuki, GoHands, and GoRA.

Nekota however belongs to me. If you wish to use him, please ask permission before using him.


	25. EA - TMBH Part 2 - Mikoto

HOMRA'S Black Cat

Multiroute Fanfiction

Choice EA Part 2 – TMBH

Love and Family Route

When the teen woke up the next morning a welcoming and calm warmth surrounded him. The sheets tangled around his small body, and an even warmer source wrapped around him, as the teen let out a soft groan and opened his eyes. The room softly lit, from the light trying to escape past the curtains, as his eyes adjusted and he noticed the person lying next to him. A frame that had him jumping in surprise, before he recognized the man beside him and a frown fell over his face as he sighed.

"Really?" The teen huffed, as he reached out and brushed some of the man's red hair out of his face. "And after you told me to stay on my side. Honestly."

Another sigh left the younger, as he pulled his hand back and quietly watched the man sleep. HOMRA's king practically dead to the world, as the teen silently gazed at him and relaxed. Their position lasting for over a half hour, before the door to the bedroom suddenly opened and Kusanagi came into the room. The bartender letting out a sigh in annoyance as the teen glanced toward him, and tried his best to keep his walls down, when the man looked at him.

"Sorry about this, Nekota-kun. I know I should've come up earlier." The blond spoke, as he walked into the room and stopped beside the king, a frown appearing on his face. "And knowing Mikoto's he's not waking up anytime soon. Have you tried getting up?"

"No." The teen replied, as he tried his best to keep a neutral tone and facial expression. An attempt that seemed to have worked, as Kusanagi blinked in surprise and the teen glanced away from him. "Can you at least move his arm for me?"

"Of course, Nekota-kun." The blonde replied, as he carefully lifted the man's arm off him and let the teen slide away from him.

A soft sigh of relief leaving the boy, as he sat up and gently stretched. Pain still leaving his chest and shoulder, as he gently hissed and placed a hand over the greatest of injuries. The movement gaining the bar owner's attention, as he gave him a soft look and gestured him to the door.

"You're pain medication came this morning." Kusanagi finally vocalized, as the teen quickly looked toward him and the man rubbed the back of his head. "I was going to come get you sooner, but the boys held me back. They wanted you to get some rest since you looked so tired yesterday."

At that the teen relaxed, before nodding and carefully climbing out of bed.

"Then I'd like to take the medication. Everything still hurts." Nekota replied, as the man nodded and they headed out of the room and into the hall.

The pair of them heading down the hall, and down the stairs, before they reached the bar floor and stepped into sight. Everyone happily chatting, and joking around, till they noticed his presence and quickly turned to him. It taking the teen everything he had to keep his mental walls down, as Kusanagi headed for his beloved bar and the teen followed. The guys suddenly giving him smiles, and a few claps on the back along the way, as they all said good morning to him and he returned them with a neutral expression on his face.

"Is something wrong, Nekota?" Yata suddenly asked, as the blonde behind the bar handed him the medicine bottle and he turned it over to read it. "You seem different."

"Don't know what you're talking about, Yata-san. This is how I always act." He replied, as he popped opened the bottle and took a huge pill out. The size making him wince, as he took the offered glass of water and put the pill in his mouth.

"No, you were definitely different yesterday." HOMRA's vanguard frowned, as the teen forced the horse pill down his throat with a mouthful of water and wrinkled his nose at the slight after taste.

"I'm perfectly normal. Yata-san must've hit his head." In response, the skateboarder growled at him and waved a fist in his direction.

"I dare you to say that again!"

"So you decided not to hide then?" Eric asked, as Nekota stiffened slightly and glanced away from all the stares that suddenly moved in his direction.

"Hide?" Chitose frowned, as Bandō leaned back into the cushioning of the sofa he was sitting on.

"You didn't trust us completely, did you?" Bandō asked, as the teen remained silent when the other's looked at him with slightly hurt expressions.

"Nekota…" Came the soft voice of Kamamoto, as the teen let his gaze fall to the flora and his fingers dug into the wood of the bar.

"Of course I couldn't trust you all completely. Why should I have? To my kind, you humans are all the same." The teen boldly spoke, as the other stared at him in shock and Yata grabbed the front of his sweater he was borrowing.

"Who give you the right to say that, huh?!" Yata yelled, as he shook him and the teen didn't even flinch. "You don't know us!"

"You're right. I don't." The teen replied with a neutral expression, as the skateboarder just stared at him along with the others. "And that very thought scares strains like me, because you can do whatever you want to me and if I fight back I'll be the one punished no matter the circumstance."

In an instant the teen in front of him let go of him, as if the fabric on his body burned him, and the teen stared at him in horror. Horror for not only the words he had spoke, but must likely the look on his face as well. The teen never doubting for a second that his eyes showed all the pain and suffering he had endured till now, as he carefully smoothed out his wrinkled sweater and kept his eyes on the floor.

"So I have a right to be cautious and careful, no matter how I have to act to keep myself safe. I'm surviving." Nekota finished, as the other's stared at him in a stupor. Even Kusanagi himself frozen behind his bar, as the teen carefully pulled the skateboarder's sweater off of himself and placed it in his hands, as he walked past him and toward the stairs. "Thanks for letting me borrow that, Yata-san. I'm feeling better now."

And once more, within the last twenty-four hours, the teen disappeared up the stairs.

* * *

By the time Mikoto got out of bed, took a shower, got dressed, and stepped into the bar everyone in HOMRA was dead silent. No jokes coming from Akagi, no insults from Bandō, no curses or yelling from Yata, no reprimanding's from Kusanagi, and no outlandish statements from Tatara. Just an everlasting silence that seemed to blanket the bar in an eerie shadow. Something that had the red king frowning, as he looked around the bar and noticed who was missing among them.

"Where's Nekota?" The man demanded, as several of them flinched and the male looked at his vanguard. The boy flinching heavily under his gaze, as Eric boldly spoke up for once.

"Nekota acted normal and they all overreacted." The blonde spoke, as Kōsuke and Bandō nodded in agreement. "He went upstairs two hours ago and we haven't seen him since."

A nod left the king, as he frowned slightly and looked at every one of them. It obvious whatever Nekota had said hit them hard, before his vassal suddenly walked over with a covered dish and handed it to him with his eyes on the floor.

"Nekota-kun hadn't eaten yet. Share it with him." Tatara spoke quietly, as Yata growled and turned hurt eyes toward them.

"Why bother? He doesn't trust us!" His vanguard spoke, as Kusanagi sent the teen a glare.

"Yata!" He firmly spoke, as the teen flinched and the king put the pieces together.

It more than obvious the young strain let his walls down, and confused them all in the process, so in the end they all misunderstood and believed his didn't trust them. A realization that had the man sighing in frustration, as he took the food and ignored the few flinches around him.

"All of you go for a walk and clear your heads. I'll go talk to him." Mikoto ordered, as they all nodded and quickly headed out.

Kusanagi obviously staying behind to watch the bar, as the man's eyes fell on him and the king met his gaze.

"Does he actually trust us?" His right hand asked, as the redhead sighed.

"He listens if you prove you're point." He replied, as he headed for the stairs with the food in hand. "Gaining his trust is an art in of itself."

And before the man could respond, Mikoto headed up to the second floor. The red king quietly searching for the young strain, before the thought hit him and he sighed. The man heading up to the top floor, before he walked up the stairs to the roof and pushed the door open. His eyes instantly falling on Nekota's back, as he frowned at how close the teen sat toward the edge of the building, and set a brick in front of the door to keep it propped open.

"You told them to leave, didn't you?" Nekota asked, his back still to him as the king stood up and studied the boy.

"They need to go clear their heads and think things through." He replied, as he walked over to the teen and sat beside him with the covered dish in hand. "When their minds are clear they think better."

"If I knew they'd over react I wouldn't have bothered being myself." The teen spoke, as the man turned toward him and saw the neutral expression on his face. "All I did was make a mess anyway."

"You were just a little too blunt for them."

"Pft, if they can't handle me like this they don't want to see me mad." Nekota scoffed, as the man watched him. "What?"

"You look exhausted. What have you been doing up here?" Mikoto demanded, as the teen quickly looked away and toward the vast city scape ahead of them.

"None of your business."

"Nekota-"

"It's not important. Just a little stress relief." The young strain interrupted, as the man frowned and set the covered dish in his lap. "Wha-"

"Tatara made it. Eat." A frown fell over the teen's face, as he carefully lifted the aluminum foil and perked up at the fish inside. "And don't use your powers again without someone by you."

"Why do you care?" The teen spoke in a sour tone, as he grabbed the chopsticks inside and dug into the meal. "They're my powers."

"You lose control of them and injure yourself, even if they are your powers." Mikoto argued, as the teen frowned at him and shoved a piece of fish into his mouth.

"I was careful, thank you." A huff left the king, as the teen continued his meal and ate half of it, before putting the dish in the king's lap. "I'm full you finish it."

In response, the king looked down at the half-finished meal and frowned down at it.

"I haven't eaten for awhile, so I don't have much of an appetite." Nekota spoke, as he watched the people below them walk the sidewalks and relaxed slightly. "Give me a week. Then you'll hate me."

"No one is going to hate you." The man huffed, as he grabbed the chopsticks and dug into the rest of the food himself. "You're tolerable compared to those idiots.

"Because I use my brain." An eyebrow rose from the older, as his gaze fell to his bandage hands and the teen quickly hid them from sight in his lap. "I was protecting myself and made a mistake. You know that."

A grunt left the king, as he finished off the meal and looked behind him just as Yata and the others appeared from the doorway to the roof. The lot of them looking at them in surprise, as Nekota continued to watch the people below them and ignored their presence. It more than obvious the teen knew they had returned, and chose to distance himself so they could slowly get used to him, as he clansmen nervously looked at the younger and the king sighed. The male elbowing the teen slightly, as Nekota turned to him with a frown and followed the finger he pointed toward the group of guys behind them.

"Yeah, so? I knew they were back." The teen bluntly spoke, as he turned back to the cityscape and several of the boys winced at his words.

"Nekota-kun?" Kamamoto spoke up, as the teen didn't move.

"What do you want?"

"We're sorry." The bulkier man spoke, as the teen stayed quiet and stared ahead. A response that had Kamamoto nudging Yata forward, as his vanguard glared at the larger man and hesitantly looked toward the young strain.

"And I'm sorry I yelled at you." Yata finally spoke, as Nekota glanced back at him.

"Yata-san looks stupid when apologizing. Are you even sorry?" Nekota spoke, as his vanguard glared at him and held back the urge to yell at him. Something that had the young cat strain ignored, as he turned back ahead of him and relaxed. "But at least Yata-san understands."

Silence fell over the lot of them, as they all relaxed and gave a small smile toward the young teen. The red king finally relaxing, as the crisis was now avoided and stood up with the empty dish in his hand.

"Now, all of you get downstairs. We've got a mission today."

* * *

A week later

"Hey, Nekota. You're up early." Chitose happily spoke, as he entered the bar and the teen just gave a silent wave in response from his seat at the bar. "Your injuries wake you up?"

"No. The idiot rolled over and elbowed me." The teen frowned, as Chitose blinked at him in surprise and Kusanagi chuckled in amusement.

"You mean Mikoto-san?"

"Who else would I be talking about?" The teen grumbled, as the womanizer just stared at him in surprise and Totsuka came out of the kitchen to set his breakfast down in front of him.

The teen easily digging into the fish, as the hobbyist smiled and decided to take the seat next to him. The teen's mind wondering, as Dewa arrived and finally got Chitose's attention off of him. A choice that had him relaxing, as Totsuka chuckled beside him and started talking to Kusanagi.

Over the past week everyone in HOMRA he been trying to get closer to him. The lot of them trying to figure out his hobbies, his likes and dislikes, and what truly pissed him off. An attempt that never truly worked, as the teen tried to keep his distance and stay up on the roof. An idea that never lasted long, as Mikoto would come up and drag him back down to the bar, before the process started once more and created a never-ending cycle. A cycle that Eric and Fujishima had managed to interrupt occasionally, as they were able to start up casual conversations that usually revolved around Eric complaining about something irrelevant and the two of them listening, or Fujishima talking about a new stray he picked up.

Something that only agitated the others, as they tried to get in the conversion as well and turning it into a yelling match. A turn out that always had him disappearing once more, till evening arrived and he had to go to bed. An activity that was starting to get on his nerves, as he woke up either in the middle of the night, or way too early in the morning, to find their grand king elbowing him in the ribs or his arms wrapped around him. An occurrence that was starting to get on his nerves, as he finished his food and shoved the plate away from himself.

"Don't you have an extra room I can use? I'm tired of the idiot waking me up everyday." Nekota spoke, as he looked up at the blonde bar owner and Kusanagi looked at him in amusement.

"We do, but if you have another panic attack you could die before we realize it." He replied, as the teen frowned and huffed. "It's not that bad."

"You're not sleeping in the same bed with him."

His response was ignored, as Yata finally arrived with Kamamoto and the chatter started up. Bandō and Akagi arriving not too long after, as the bar owner called them to attention the moment Eric and Fujishima arrived and held up and piece of paper with some writing on it.

"We got another mission today." He announced, as the guys perked up and the teen frowned.

As he had come to understand, HOMRA took requests and missions from civilians in need in order to keep the city safer. Whether it was a robbery, jump in an alleyway, kidnapped or missing person, or gang fight HOMRA rose to the occasion to help out and got a cash reward in the process. The reward being split up among those who participated, and a portion going to the bar, before a new one arrived and the process started over again. And to be honest it wasn't a bad idea, but it was dangerous as well if the injuries they came back with were proof enough. Yet every time one was announced all of them perked up and got excited as if they had been given the best gift in the world. An action that always confused him, as his frowned deepened and Yata demanded to know what it was.

What was so great about risking your life for a bunch of people you didn't know?

"It seems like we've got another drug dealing gang on our hands." Kusanagi spoke, as the guys quieted down to listen. "From the information I was given, and what I collected, they've been quietly working in back alleys and in downtown. Which is why they never appeared on our radar, but recently they've been sneaking it into local bars and selling their merchandise there was well."

Slowly the man waved the paper and everyone looked toward it.

"I received a call from a local bar owner, who has witnessed their dealings in her bar, and has been too afraid to confront them. So out mission is to stop the dealings and quiet their gang as soon as possible before the police or Scepter Four get involved."

"Are you kidding? This'll be easy." Yata spoke, as he got up and walked to the bar. The teen reaching for the paper, before the blonde pulled the paper away from him and the teen frowned. "Kusanagi-san-"

"It won't be easy this time, Yata-chan." The blonde spoke, as the teen's hand fell to his side and Nekota looked up to see a troubled look on the bar owner's face.

"Why not?" Yata demanded, as the others waited for the man to explain and he set the paper on the bar.

"Because they have a strain among them. One that can teleport."

* * *

Scarlett: *beams happily* hey everyone! I'm here with another chapter! *throws her hands up in the air and confetti explodes*

Mikoto: *frowning at the confetti* really?

Scarlett: yes, really! *pouts* just let me have my fun, grand king. *sticks out her tongue*

Mikoto: *glares at her* don't call me King

Scarlett: *jumps and hides behind the couch* anyway! Since i already had this chapter typed I thought i'd give it to you guys! *peeks over the couch* I may be able to get the next one to you soon as well, but its a pretty long chapter and I don't have part 4 finished. So it may be awhile till part 3 and 4 are available. *sulks* that and my notebook I was writing the fic in is out of pages and i don't have any notebooks with me.

Mikoto: you're at college and u don't have a notebook?

Scarlett: *pouts* i forgot them at home, ok! *huffs* so i forgot one bag. honestly, I'm going back home next weekend for the holiday weekend. I'll get my empty notebooks then.

Mikoto: Whatever *goes to lay down*

Scarlett: Oh no you don't! *jumps on the couch and pulls him up, pointing to the camera* I demand you at least interact with the readers before you go sleeping on me again!

Mikoto: *waves at the camera, before laying down*

Scarlett: *sweat drops, turning to the camera* anyway, here's your part 2. I hope to get part 3 posted sometime next week or next weekend at the latest. *bows* I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **Reviews Answered:**

 **Panda Master X** : *lets out a breath of relief* alright, good. I thought you'd feel a little upset about it, but if that's the case then awesome! I can go along with my idea of opening all options after route EA is finished and letting you guys pick choices from the beginning. *beams* Cause I'm so excited to write for Yata or Rikio. I've got Yata's routes figured out in my head, and one of Rikio's routes figured out. *frowns* Chitose's is kind of hard to come up with, but I'll figure it out. *perks up* anyway! I'm glad you liked the chapter! And yeah, Nekota has a lot to learn about the guys and the guys have a lot to learn about Nekota. They're gunna have a lot of differences from this chapter onward, but they'll hopefully band together in the end! *ignores the guys watching her cautiously*

 **SnowLiteSnowBrite** : *happy* glad you enjoyed it, hun, and here's your next chapter. lol. You and Panda review so fast I couldn't help but want to post the next chapter so badly. *beams* you guys are the only two that review, so I'm trying my best to post enough and get more reviewing readers. I love talking to you guys. *turns and frowns at Yata* now if only you would actually look at me. *sweat drops when he skates off* damn it. Maybe I'll catch him when we get to his route.

* * *

K and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to Furuashi Hideyuki, GoHands, and GoRA.

Nekota however belongs to me. If you wish to use him, please ask permission before using him.


	26. EA - TMBH Part 3 - Mikoto

HOMRA'S Black Cat

Multiroute Fanfiction

Choice EA Part 3 – TMBH

Love and Family Route

"Teleport?!" Yata yelled, as the teen stiffened and looked up at the blonde bar owner in surprise. "Can a strain even do that?!"

In response, Kusanagi looked toward him and the teen let his eyes falls to the bar. It more than obvious the man wanted an explanation, as he let out a sigh and decided to comply.

"Strains project their powers outward in order to protect themselves." The teen started, as they all turned to look at him. "Because of this our powers can vary. If this strain can teleport, then he's projecting his matter outward and transmitting his being to a different location within his perimeter."

"So he had a limit on how far he can teleport?" Bandō asked somewhere behind him, as the teen nodded. "Can we tell how far?"

"Not without being in his presence and making him teleport several times."

"Like a trial and error." Dewa spoke, as the teen nodded again.

"And if the strain is really working for them you'll be at an extreme disadvantage if they can teleport more than just themselves." He spoke, as Kusanagi and Yata stared at him in shock as the realization hit them. "If that's the case then they'll have a quick way to call the strain to them and escape, before you can even blink."

"If that's true then how the hell are we going to stop these guys?" Yata asked, as the others remained quiet and Mikoto came down the stairs with his usual bored expression on his face.

"It shouldn't be too hard for you, should it? You've been practicing using your powers." The red king spoke, as he looked at the teen and Nekota frowned at the man.

"You want me out there using my powers in public? You trust me enough to believe I won't leave your ass for dead?" Nekota challenged, as the male stopped beside him and he reached out to tap his index finger over the HOMRA crest over his heart.

"Your trust isn't an issue, and we can protect you from Scepter Four. The question is if you have the courage to use your powers out in the open." He spoke, as the teen slapped his finger away from him and frowned at him.

"I'm not using them out there. Go find someone who is stupid enough to give up their life for you." Nekota scoffed, as he got up from his seat at the bar and headed for the stairs.

The teen not getting very far, before he heard Yata come up from behind him and forcefully turn him around. The chestnut-haired teen glaring at him, as the other remained silent and didn't move his gaze from the others enraged hazel eyes.

"Why not?!" Yata demanded, as he slightly shook him. "If you can use your powers, why won't you help us?!"

"Yata-san is stupid."

"WHAT?!" The older yelled, as Kamamoto quickly pulled the teen away before he could swing at him. "I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN!"

"Yata-san is stupid." He easily repeated, as the older suddenly came alight in red flames and struggled even harder against the man holding him. "If I use my powers Scepter Four could catch me and put me in their strain facility, considering I'm not registered. If they don't catch me, I could overuse my powers and nearly kill myself, or I could lose control of them and hurt countless others. Either way the odds aren't in my favor and I'll be the one to suffer the most for a selfish request."

"Selfish?! We're helping people, you asshole!"

"If it were me I wouldn't bother. All you humans destroy yourselves, and everyone and thing around you, eventually." Nekota spoke, as the lot of them stared at him in shock and the teen headed up the stairs. "Let them all ruin themselves."

* * *

The silence blanketed the bar, till Nekota's footsteps were no longer heard and Kamamoto let go of Yata. His vanguard staring at the stairs in a stupor, before he eyes suddenly came alive and he growled dangerously.

"Well you can go to hell, you asshole!" Yata yelled at the top of his lungs, as he stomped over to the bar and grabbed the sheet of paper off its surface. "I'll show him!"

"Yata-san, wait!" Kamamoto called, as the teen grabbed his skateboard and left the bar.

Kamamoto quickly following after him, as the others quietly watched everything play out and Tatara turned to look at him.

"Are you going to stop him, King?" His vassal questioned, as he shook his head and waved a hand at the rest of his clansmen.

"Just back him up and keep him out of trouble." He ordered, as the other nodded and quickly left to follow the other two. A heavy sigh leaving the man, as he sat beside the hobbyist and ordered a light drink.

"What about Nekota-kun?" His vassal pushed, as Izumo set his drink in front of him and he took a small sip.

"If he doesn't want to help I won't force him. If I did I'd be no better than the other people who have taken advantage of him in the past." He spoke, as Tatara deflated a little and sighed.

"Nekota-kun was so nice when he first came here, but I never thought his true personality was like this. I wonder what caused the huge shift."

"Whatever it was it most likely involved a bunch of people taking advantage of him or taking something from him." Kusanagi spoke, as Mikoto casually sipped on his drink. "He said he had two siblings, correct? Maybe someone hurt them."

"Whatever the reason, it won't help us." The red king interrupted, as he turned to the young girl sitting on the couch and watching her marbles. "You find them Anna?"

A small nod left the girl, as her marbles came together at a building downtown on the map and the man rose from his seat.

"Close the shop and call the boys." He ordered, as Anna scooped up her marbles and dashed over to his side to take his hand. "We'll take them out while they're still in one place."

Several nods left them, as they quickly followed him out of the bar and down the sidewalk. The man glancing back to find Nekota watching them from above, as he leaned against the ledge and seemed to watch them intently as he caught his breath, before the king turned back to the path ahead and kept his back to the younger. Even when he felt those blue eyes boring holes into him.

After all, if he wanted to hide forever that was fine, but he was never going to grow hidden in the dark.

* * *

A dreading feeling slowly creped up into the teen, as he watched the four of them walk away from the bar and toward the enemy. Their conversation still ringing through his ears, as he quickly looked away from their retreating backs and clenched his bandaged hands into fists.

What did they know? They hadn't seen what others could do. The horrors and disasters they could inflict on others. No, they couldn't. They hadn't seen what he did, lived what he lived. Hell, all they did was play hero and risk their lives for stupid reasons. They had no idea the horrors that lied behind gang fights and robberies. What they took care of was miniscule next to the life he had endured till now, and he wasn't giving up this peace just so he could go running off into a disaster waiting to happen and get himself killed. It wasn't worth it. None of it was.

" _No one is going to hate you."_

"Yeah right. They all hate me, you god damn liar." The teen muttered, as he glared down at the cement and scoffed. "None of them understand me."

" _You don't have to be alone out there among strangers anymore, because the idiots downstairs already see you as family."_

Slowly the teen's hands dropped to his sides as the last word rang through his head. Family. They all saw him as one of their own, but he had just been making things more difficult for them. Especially when they tried to understand him, and all he did was run away and hide. They had been trying to understand him, but his bad habit had blocked them out and kept them at arms length. And all the while he hid, they slowly became frustrated with him even if he was one of their own, because he was apart of HOMRA and their family.

" _You can be loved. You can talk, transform, and interact with people and not get hurt. This morning should have proven that."_

"Those idiots trust me." The teen quietly spoke, as he turned toward where the four of them had been moments before and saw the sidewalk empty. "I knew living with them would be a hassle.

* * *

"I see that asshole didn't show up." Yata scoffed, as Kusanagi sighed behind him and Anna held tight to his hand. "What are your orders, Mikoto-san?"

"Burn them, but get the drop on them." He ordered, as the others nodded and resisted the urge to give off their usual chant. "Catch the strain if you can, first."

In an instant the lot of them raced off as Anna, Tatara, and Kusanagi stayed with him. His vassal happily keep their princess busy, as his right hand man listened to the COM and the king himself pulled out a cigarette.

"It doesn't seem busy here. Are they already gone?" Akagi spoke, as Chitose spoke up.

"There isn't much movement over here either. What about you, Kōsuke, Eric?"

"Nothing." Kōsuke spoke, as Yata talked quietly for once.

"No one is guarding the entrances. Did we even get the right place?"

"It's a trap." Mikoto finally spoke, as gasps reached Kusanagi's phone and yells started up around them as gang members suddenly appeared on either end of the alleyway. Tatara quickly standing in front of Anna, as Kusanagi pulled out his lighter and pocketed his phone.

"Shit, we're going to need back up over here!" Chitose's voice called from the bar owner's pocketed phone.

"Same here." Akagi spoke, as Eric scoffed.

"We all need help you morons."

"Bring it on, you bastards!" Yata yelled, as the King sighed and let his aura slowly appear around his form.

"Burn them."

Cheers called from the bar owner's phone, before the battle broke out. Tatara and Anna quickly getting to some decent cover, as Kusanagi stood behind him and let his power activate. Balls of fire shooting out of the man's lighter, and toward the enemy, as the king himself easily let out a wave of flames and sent his opponents to the ground screaming in agony. The man behind him frowning, as he continued his assault, and finished them off moments after the King lit another cigarette.

"Who needs backup?" Kusanagi asked into his phone, as Mikoto started walking toward the building and barely caught the replies from his clansmen.

"We do. Akagi's been knocked out." Bandō spoke up with a bit of difficulty, as yells could be heard.

"Give us a minute. Dewa and me will be there in a second." Chitose replied, as Eric growled.

"There's way too many guys over here. Kōsuke and me can't fight them all."

"We're smashed over here." Kamamoto spoke, as Yata's roar came out in the background. "Yata-san isn't going to last much longer."

"I thought they didn't have that many members." Tatara spoke, as he walked over to Kusanagi with Anna holding his hand.

"It seems we were wrong." The blonde spoke, as he turned his attention to the phone in his hand. "Has anyone located the strain yet?"

"I don't even know where the hell he would be in all this mess!" Chitose scoffed.

"Are you kidding me? We've got our hands full over here!" Eric yelled.

"Chitose we need you over here now!" Bandō yelled into the COM, before something in the air suddenly shifted. "The hell?"

"Why did they suddenly freeze?" Kamamoto asked, as Kusanagi looked up from his phone to stare at the King now sitting on the front steps of the building.

"Do you think they fell asleep?" Chitose stupidly asked, as Eric scoffed.

"Asleep? Are you an idiot?"

"Looks like he came after all." Mikoto spoke, as a rose petal floated down onto the man's knee and blossomed into a rose. "Start restraining them. We're on a time limit."

"Yes, King!" Came the chorus of agreements, as the man glanced toward the alleyway toward his left.

Nekota quietly standing in the shadows of the backstreet, as sapphire eyes met his and quickly looked away. The rose disappearing into thin air, as the teen stayed just out of sight and the other three walked over to stand in front of him.

"Have you located the strain?" Kusangai asked into the COM once more, as Anna followed his gaze and blinked at Nekota in surprise.

"Don't see him."

"Nope."

"Nothing here."

"Maybe he's out?"

A frown fell over the King's features, as he glanced at the phone and stood up.

"Call the police and get back to HOMRA." He ordered, as agreements reached him and he looked toward the teen. It obvious he was starting to run on empty, as he suddenly leaned against the wall of the alleyway and bowed his head. The pressure around them snapping, as the teen seemed to relax slightly and push his hair out of his face. Tired blue locking with amber, as the man started toward him and left Kusanagi and the others to get back to the bar, as Nekota seemed to stiffen slightly and back up a little when the king stopped in front of him. "Good work."

In an instant a frown fell over the teen's face, as he seemed to slightly glare at him and looked away from him.

"Yeah, well if I didn't do anything they'd never talk to me." He softly muttered, as the man let a small smile fall over his face and gazed down at the teen in front of him.

He was so easy to read.

"Nekota." Slowly the teen looked back toward him, before the man reached out and tilted his head up. Sapphire eyes staring at him in confusion, before the red king leaned down and pressed his lips against the youngers'. Nekota's face turning beet red in seconds, before he pulled away and inwardly chuckled at the flustered teen in front of him. "Thank you for helping us."

An awkward silence fell over them, before the younger seemed to catch his bearings and shoved him away. A hand falling over the teen's mouth, as he quickly turned away from him, and headed off down the alleyway.

"Whatever, your highness." Came the cocky reply, as the man frowned at the kingly nickname and followed after the boy.

"Don't call me that."

"Don't go kissing people." Nekota retorted, harshly.

A knowing smirk falling over the man's face, as he caught the red tinting the boy's ears and chuckled softly. Even after being kissed he could jeep his personality in check. Now all that was left was to see what made it all come crashing down.

* * *

"Welcome back, Nekota-kun." Kusanagi greeted, as the teen walked into the bar with the red king behind him. Everyone's eyes instantly falling on them, as Akagi laid unconscious on a couch and Kōsuke was treating Bandō. "How are you feeling?"

"Gunna need another pill." The teen spoke, as he walked to the counter and took the bottle when it was given to him. The animal strain taking a pill, and the water offered to him, before he downed both and relaxed a little. "Thanks. If you need me I'll be taking a shower."

Without another word the teen left the glass and medicine bottle on the bar, before he headed for the stairs. The guys cautiously watching him, before Bandō stood up and set a hand on his shoulder. The teen deciding not to be difficult for once, as he turned to the sunglasses wearing man and raised an eyebrow in question. His action causing the man to take his hand back, and rub the back of his head, before giving him a look of relief and relaxing.

"Thanks for coming when you did." The dark-haired man spoke, as the teen gave him a nod. "Akagi and I would've been toast if you hadn't shown up."

"Your welcome, Bandō-san." The teen bluntly spoke, before the man nodded and the strain made a move to head back up the stairs.

"Really, Nekota. Thank you." Eric spoke up, as he glanced toward the blonde and the animal lover nodded in thanks as well.

"Yeah, you saved our asses." Chitose added, as Dewa gave him a small smile. Kamamoto giving a small bow, before all eyes fell on Yata and the skateboarder looked away from him.

"Yata-san-"

"I'm not thanking him." He snapped, his earlier anger still in his voice, as he ignored the disapproving looks. "He should've been helping from the beginning. So I have nothing to say to him."

"That's fine. I don't need either." Nekota bluntly spoke, as the vanguard turned and glared at him. "Yata-san's thanks and apology aren't worth much. You'll just get angry at me tomorrow."

At that, he gave them a small wave before heading up the stairs. Everyone's voices suddenly exploding, once he hit the second floor, as they reprimanded the young vanguard and argued. The teen deciding to just ignore them all together, as he walked into a spare bedroom and rummaged around for clothes that would fit him. The task taking several minutes, before he took the bundle of clothes to the bathroom and closed the door. The bundle being set on the bathroom counter, as he started to unbutton his shirt and nearly jumped a mile high when arms wrapped around him from behind.

"I thought you hated water." Mikoto whispered into his ear, as the teen blushed slightly and turned so the man's breathe didn't tickle his flesh.

"Well I ran across town to save your asses, so I'm all sweaty and I stink." He replied, as he continued unbuttoning his shirt and nudged the man behind him. "You need to get off me. Can't take off my shirt."

"Here." And before the teen could retort, the man behind him slid his hands under the shoulders of his shirt and made it slide off him and onto the floor. The man reaching for his pants next, as he grabbed the front button and the teen jumped in surprise.

"What the hell are you doing? I can undress myself." Nekota hissed, as he tried to push the man away from him and instead ended up with the man burying his nose into his hair and licking behind his ear. An action that had the teen yelping in surprise, as a shiver ran through his body and the man undid his jeans so they pooled to the tile at his feet. "M-Mikoto-san, what are you doing?"

"Loving you." Came the man's simple response, as his rough fingers slipped under the waistband of his boxers and the teen's face turned bright red. "There's the face I was waiting for. Even your ears are red."

To prove the point, the man nipped at the rosy cartilage and the young strain quickly bit his lip in order to avoid letting any noises fall past his lips. An action that had the man behind him frowning slightly, as he suddenly yanked down his boxers and caused the teen to blush such a deep crimson that he turned and punched the red king across the face in embarrassment.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Nekota demanded, as he grabbed his discarded shirt in order to cover his lower half with it.

A glare, deep enough to set even the king a flame, falling on him as he backed up till his back hit the shower door and the man in front of him frowned even more.

"I thought I just told you." The red king spoke simply, as he walked toward him and the teen suddenly activated his powers.

A huge barred metal wall crashing down between them, as the man stepped back in slight surprise and enraged sapphire eyes met calm amber ones.

"'Loving me' isn't something I want." The teen hissed, as his glared deepened. "I don't want a human's god damn pity."

"I never said it was pity."

"Then whatever it is, I don't want it." He replied, as the king watched him and reached out to touch the metal bars.

Electricity suddenly surging through them, as the second wall came crashing down behind the other and left the man unable to reach through the crossed bars and touch him. An action that had the king lowering his hand to the side, as his amber eyes still reached him and the man's voice broke the silence.

"So these are what the walls look like. No wonder you're so closed off." The red king mused, as the teen quickly looked away from his gaze and instead studied a bit of broken tile. "Up till now I was trying to figure out how your mind was working, but it's more than obvious now."

"Oh, is it?" The teen slightly challenged, refusing to look up and meet the king's gaze.

"You're at kind and innocent to people you believe you can trust, so you can get what you want, but when your true personality is found out your walls come up on high alert. In the process, not only are you trying to protect yourself, but you're distancing yourself from the ones you originally trusts, so when you actually need them they're too far away to help." The man spoke, as the teen's grip on his shirt tightened and his eyebrows furrowed. "At that point they abandon you and you're left out on the streets by yourself, till you repeat the cycle. In truth, it's a little sad."

"Just shut up and go straight to hell." Nekota finally chocked out, as he turned pain filled sapphire eyes toward the man. "You have no idea what I've lived through, and you have no right to say any of that to me. The way I survive doesn't concern you in the slightest."

"It does when I wake up in the middle of the night to find a certain strain clinging to me in his sleep or calling out for my help when bad dreams crop up." Mikoto spoke, as the teen's eyes widened and he stared at him in disbelief.

"That's a lie. You're the one that's been waking me up everyday with your elbowing and cuddling!" He argued back, as the other raised an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't be elbowing you if you didn't roll over onto my arm, and as for the cuddling, I gave up trying to push you over and put my arm around you. It keeps you quieter." The red king explained, as the teen's knees gave out and he found himself sliding to the floor in a disbelieved heap. "Until now I hadn't realized it, but ever since you got here you've been feeling lonely. Haven't you?"

At that point, all the other could do was slowly look up at him with a blank expression and let his shoulders sag against the shower door. Mikoto staring down at him in sadness, as he knelt down till they were at the same level and rested his hand on his knee.

"As I said before, you can stop hiding Nekota. None of us are going to hurt you." Mikoto spoke, as he tapped a knuckle against the surging bars and didn't wince at the shock. "Come out of the cage."

"I-I don't want to." The teen shakily spoke, as he pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs.

"Then I'm coming in."

"N-no! Stay there!" Nekota quickly spoke, before the man stood up and set his hands a flame. His burning fingers gripping onto the bars, and completely ignoring the electricity, as the man pulled the bars to either side and made a space big enough for him to slip through. "I'm serious! Go back!"

Of course the man continued to ignore him, as he pulled the bars on the second wall apart enough for him to slip through, before he finally stepped into the teen's space and let his flames snuff out. The male kneeling down in front of the now shaking teen, as Nekota pressed himself against the shower door, and flinched when the male gently cupped his cheeks and looked down at him.

"Nekota."

"N-no, go back." The teen shakily spoke, as he squeezed his eyes shut and shook in front of the man. "Please, just go back."

"I can't." Came the simple reply, as the teen opened his eyes and looked at him in slight confusion and jumped when the male's lips pressed against his forehead. "I'm not leaving you alone."

Slowly, tears filled the younger's eyes as he stared up at the other. Soft sniffles escaping him, as the male pulled him to his chest and let him sob into his shirt. The small teen finally looking his own age, as the man gently ran his fingers through the younger's hair and held him close.

"D-Don't blame me if I g-get attached." Nekota spoke between sobs, as the man gently cupped his cheeks and tilted his head up till watery sapphire eyes met kind amber orbs.

"Go right ahead. I'll just love you back."

* * *

Scarlett: *happily waves, squealing* Hey my lovely readers! Here's your new chapter! *beams*

Mikoto: *frowning at her for all the noise* something good happen?

Scarlett: *beams* yep! I actually finished typing up this chapter over the weekend, when i should've been doing homework, and when I went to post it the website wouldn't let me into my fanfic author menu so I had to send in a support ticket. *throws her hands up in the air* But all is good my wonderful readers! Thanks to the lovely Fanfiction Support staff I can post your chapter today! *throws confetti*

Mikoto: *snaps his fingers and sets it on fire and turns it to ash* that's getting really annoying

Scarlett: *pouts* fine, plan B *skips out of the room and drags Nekota in, pushing him onto the couch with the king* have fun you two *beams*

Nekota: *glares at her* I hate you

Scarlett: *giggles* and I love you too!

Mikoto: *lays back on the couch and puts his head in Nekota's lap, falling asleep and ignoring the blush on the cat strains face*

Scarlett: *looks at the camera* Anyway! Here's the new chapter my wonderful readers! I personally dedicate the posting of this chapter to the Support person who got my menu connection fixed! *bows* thank you! *stands back up* and for the even better news, I finished writing one of the endings for Mikoto's EA route and I'm going to be working on the second ending soon. So be ready for the end of Mikoto's route soon, with both a good and bad ending! *waves* enjoy the chapter everyone! Smut is coming next chapter!

* * *

 **Reviews Answered:**

 **Panda Master X** : *giggles* I know you don't bite hun, at least not me. lol. And yeah *pouts a little* it was hard for me to write Nekota being so mean to the guys, because I adore all of HOMRA's characters, but Nekota just kind ended up like that when I was writing. *laughs a little* Seems like I turned him into...whats the word? Tsundere? *scratches the back of her head* I think that's the word I'm looking for. *waves her hand* anyway! Nekota's kind of mean on the outside, but he's such a sweetheart on the inside. So he'll open up by the end of the route, promise! *bows* and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well, hun!

 **SnowLiteSnowBrite** : *squeals* OMG I love Yata too! He's so cute, and shy, and a big ball of fire! I just wanna- *squeals and ignores Yata slowly backing away out of the room* I'm gunna cosplay him for the next anime-con I go to and I'm so excited for it! As for Rikio, I think that'd be such cute and hilarious idea! I'm gunna have to print out your review so I have the note for later. *beams, before reading the review and pouting a little* Yeah, Chitose is gunna be the hardest. I named Yata and Chitose's dual Route Bonds and Innocence, like I name Mikoto and Rikio's dual Route Love and Family, so I'm trying to incorporate it into Chitose's but he's such a difficult character to make a route for. *sighs, sulking* Guess I'll cross the bridge when i get there..and lets hope it isn't on fire, lol. *beams* And I'm so happy you like the idea of the fic, hun! I was hoping it'd attract a bit of attention. *bows* So please enjoy the chapter and can't wait to hear from you again!

* * *

K and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to Furuashi Hideyuki, GoHands, and GoRA.

Nekota however belongs to me. If you wish to use him, please ask permission before using him.


	27. EA - TMBH Part 4 - Mikoto

**WARNING! Sex Scene in this Chapter! I am not responsible for any negative comments/reviews/thoughts and will not tolerate them. There is a back button for a damn reason. If you can't read this warning or use a single back button then your negative reviews are not my problem!** *bows* So for the people who were waiting for this chapter, please!

* * *

HOMRA'S Black Cat

Multiroute Fanfiction

Choice EA Part 4 – TMBH

Love and Family Route

Within an instant the illusion shattered. The pair of them finding themselves two feet from one another, in the same spot they had been in before it all started, as tears slowly rolled down the young teen's face. It taking him everything he had to hold back his sobs, as a hand found it's way to his mouth and his shoulders shook. The rest of his body following after, as Mikoto finally took a step forward and cupped the young strain's cheeks. His head being tilted up till their lips met, and the man taking hold of his hands and pulling them away from his mouth, before his lips replaced them and everything came crashing down.

His inner walls simply crumbling to dust in seconds, as the teen grabbed hold of the man's shirt and hesitantly kissed back. His actions causing the king to slide his fingers into the cat strain's hair, and gently pull on the ends, as he stepped even close to the younger till their bodies brushed against one another and the older's heat reached him. A shiver running through his body, as the sparks exploded and he was suddenly pressed against the shower door. His shirt long forgotten on the floor, as Mikoto pressed his body against the teens and the younger's now free hand found it's way into the man's red hair. The exchange only lasting moments, before the older pulled their lips apart and looked down at him. A gentle look appearing on his face, as he gently wiped the tears from his eyes and the hand in his hair slid down to his waist and pulled him closer to the man.

"I th-thought I had to get attached first." The teen shakily spoke, between the tears filling his eyes, and the slight tremors passing through his body. The man in front of him only pulling him closer, as one of his fingers slid behind the teen's ear and gently rubbed it till a soft purr left him.

"You cling to me in your sleep and call for my help. I think you're plenty attached." The red king spoke, as a soft blush fell over the teen's face at the reminder and he buried his face into the man's shirt. Mikoto's hand resting on the back of his head, as a small kiss was placed on the top and his warmth seeped into him. "Now, let's get you in the shower."

"I can get in the shower by myself." The teen spoke into his shirt, as he felt the man moving him forward a little and heard the shower door open behind him.

"True, but you did run all the way across the city to get to us, used a lot of your stamina on your powers, walked all the way back, and you just used your powers again." The sound of the shower turning on reached his ears, before the man pulled away from him and looked down at him slightly. "Not to mention you've gotten little sleep lately. Me helping you into a shower should be the least of your worries."

A small frown fell over his face, as he looked away from the man and huffed. An action that had a look of amusement falling on the man's face, as he ruffled his hair a little and checked the temperature on the water.

"Quit doing that. It makes knots in my hair and they're a pain in the ass to fix." The teen reprimanded, as he batted the man's hand away and moved to check and see if there were any knots at all.

"Why don't you just get it cut?" Mikoto asked, as he moved away from the preoccupied teen and he heard a rusting sound. "Tatara can style it for you."

"There's no point in cutting it when my hair grows so fast. The longer it is the more time it takes to grow." Nekota replied, as he deemed his hair fixed and turned back to find HOMRA's king undressing himself. His shirt and jewelry on the floor, and his belt undone, as a deep red blush suddenly fell over the teen's face and he stumbled to create a translatable sentence. "What the hell are you doing? You're helping me into the shower, not taking one with me!"

"And if you fall?" The red king questioned, as he undid the button and zipper on his jeans, before pulling his pants off and leaving himself in his boxers.

"I-I'll manage. J-Just put your clothes back on!"

Of course the man didn't listen to him, as he reached down to pull off his boxers and the young strain quickly turned around. His face and ears beat red, as he heard the man walk up behind him, and jumped when he felt his fingers caress his ear.

"You getting in?" He calmly asked, as the teen quickly nodded and stepped into the shower.

A small hiss leaving him, as the feel of water hitting him and getting him wet reached him, before the red king stepped in behind him and blocked the flow of water. The teen refusing to glance back at the man and thank him, before he heard the sound of a bottle opening and he held his hand up above his shoulder.

"I can wash myself." He spoke; before he felt the man's hands touch his head and felt the shampoo sink past the strands. An action that made him jump, as he turned to the other and frowned. "Hey, I can do it myself!"

Of course when he turned around he was met with a very hot and wet red king. His hair plastered against his forehead, and droplets of water falling down his body, as the teen's eyes slowly moved south and his face turned bright red. The teen quickly looking up at the man's face, as he was met warm amber eyes and his face turned a deep crimson.

"Just let me take care of you." Mikoto insisted, as the teen quickly looked away and let the man continue. His large hands and fingers easily digging into his scalp, and massaging the skin, as the teen closed his eyes and relaxed. The relaxing motion lasting a few moments longer, before he moved to shampoo the rest of his hair. "I'm going to have to rise it out. Close your eyes."

Just the thought of getting wet made shivers roll down his spine, as he heard the man unlatch the shower head from the wall and felt water fall through his hair. The other free hand resting against his forehead, so no water could get in his eyes, as he carefully washed the shampoo out of his hair and replaced the shower head on it's holster. His hair now sopping wet, and water rolling own his body, as he opened his eyes and winced at the feeling.

"You really do hate water, don't you?" Mikoto chuckled, as he gently wrung out the water in his hair and reached for the conditioner. "I know you're a cat strain, but I thought it'd be tolerable if you were human."

"It feels the same either way." Nekota muttered, as he wrapped his arms around himself. "And I'm not human."

No snapping of a bottle cap was heard, as silence fell over them and the sound of running water echoed around them. The man's silence putting him on edge, as he slowly turned toward him and flinched at the angry expression on his face. Amber eyes boring into him, before the man suddenly backed him up against the shower wall and slammed his hands beside his head.

"You are human."

* * *

Anger. Pure hot anger. Everything else was buried too deep to feel, as a raging fire coursed through his body. Wasn't human? How could the kid even think that? Especially after what had just happened before they had even gotten in the god damn shower? Hell, the kid even cried in front of him, twice, and now he was suddenly closed up again. Just what did it take for the kid to open up and realize he actually liked him? Was he that broken and alone that he couldn't see?

"M-Mikoto-san?"

Slowly, Nekota's shaky voice brought him out of his thoughts and into the present. The boy shaking slightly in front of him, as scared sapphire eyes stared up at him. His hands clutched to his chest, as the man frowned and studied him. Was he actually afraid of him or was he playing games again? Either way, he wasn't leaving this goddamn shower till the boy realized his true intentions.

"You are human." He repeated once more, a little softer, as he reached his hand out and touched the shaking teen's cheek.

"I-I'm not. I'm a being who turns into a cat." Nekota managed to speak, as he eyes glanced around in the look for a chance to escape. It more than obvious the boy couldn't use his powers anymore, and that he really was afraid of him, as the older cleared his throat and blue eyes met his own amber orbs.

"You are human, because I see you as one." He spoke, as the teen went to retort and he slapped a hand over his mouth. "So you turn into a cat? Well I use fire. Do does that make me a demon?"

A small shake of the head left the trembling boy, as the older removed his hand and cupped the boy's cheeks.

"You're human, and all that matters is that I see you as one. Anyone who says differently isn't worth your time." A nod left the boy this time, before he tilted the teen's head up and caressed his ears. "So quit finding reasons to shut me out. You're irritating me."

And before the boy could speak, the man pulled him into a kiss. Nekota stiffening slightly in his hold, before he relaxed and gently kissed back. The boy's hands hovering between the two of them, as if he wanted to touch him but was afraid to, as the older took hold of them and wrapped them around his neck. His body pressing against the younger's, and a gasp leaving the boy, before he shoved his tongue into his mouth. A soft moan leaving the cat strain, as he explored the boy's mouth, and the older wrapped his arms around the teen's waist. His hands wandering up and down the boy's back, before his hands fell onto the younger's rear and he squeezed the two globes of flesh. A sudden gasp and cry leaving the strain, as he pulled their lips apart and shiver against him. His face and ears completely red, and drool trailed down his chin, as he covered his mouth in embarrassment and looked away from him.

"Y-You're not going to listen if I tell you to let go, are you?" Nekota questioned, as the boy's blue eyes met his and the man gave him a small smirk.

"No." He easily replied, as he squeezed the globes in his hands a little tighter and the boy shivered against him, before he leaned forward and licked his ear. "Because I'm going to love you properly, before you try to push me away again."

"The others will hear."

"Let them." The red king spoke, as he buried his face into the teen's neck and gently nipped at the flesh. "Now, quit stalling."

A shiver ran through the younger, as the man licked and nipped at his neck. The strain's fingers digging into his neck, as the older pulled a hand away from his behind in order to grab the bottle of conditioner and pop the cap open. Sapphire eyes instantly falling on the container, as the red king moved back to the boy's lips and pulled him into a deep kiss. A soft groan leaving him, as the man removed his other hand from the boy in order to coat his fingers with the soap and place the bottle back on the ledge. His coated fingers sliding behind the other, and his fingers circling around the puckered hole, before he slipped in a digit and felt the younger stiffen against him. A long-winded groan leaving the teen, as watery blue eyes stared at him and a shiver wracked his body.

The man unable to stop himself from delving his tongue into the boy's mouth, and completely dominating him, as he slipped in a second finger and started carefully stretching the teen. Shivers and gasps leaving the cat strain, as the smaller pressed his body against the king's and finally fought against his tongue. The long awaiting battle starting between the two, as the older carefully stretched the boy during his distracted state, and left him in a quivering mess by the time he pulled his fingers out. Nekota finally giving in and forfeiting their little battle, as he pulled their lips apart and fought to catch his breath. His face a deep red, and his entire body trembling, while the older grabbed the bottle of conditioner and poured some into his palm.

"I-I'm eighteen." Nekota suddenly spoke, as the flushed teen looked up at him and nervously gripped the king's shoulders. "J-Just so the others don't get angry at you later."

"So you're giving me your consent?" The red king questioned, as the teen glanced away in embarrassment and gave a nod.

"Only this once, though. S-So don't get full of yourself." Nekota spoke, as the king chuckled and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Don't laugh at me."

"I'm not laughing. Just thinking how cute you are." He replied, as he slicked up his hardened member and held back a chuckle at the frown the younger gave him. "Hold onto me."

A look of confusion fell over the boy's face, as he tightened his grip on the king's shoulders, and the man suddenly lifted him up further against the wall. A gasp leaving the teen, as he scrambled to wrap his arms around the older's neck, before he wrapped his legs around the man and blushed furiously when he felt the red heads cock brush against his hole.

"Just breathe and look at me." Mikoto spoke, as the flustered teen gave a nod and the tension left his shoulders. "That's it. Just focus on me."

And before the teen would be able to register it, the man grabbed his thighs and pressed him against the shower wall, before pushing the head of his erection into him. A sudden gasp and cry leaving the boy, as his nails dug into the king's neck and his back arched out. His entire body shaking, as the king let out a curse and forced himself to stay still. The teen's inner walls clamping down around him, as he gently kissed the younger and rubbed his thumbs against the boy's thighs.

"Y-You're huge." Nekota whimpered, as he shook and tried to keep his breath steady.

"You a virgin?" A shake of the head was given, as watery eyes met him and a small chuckle left the younger.

"I lived on the streets, remember?" He spoke, as his breathing slowly evened out and his nails slowly removed themselves from his skin. "It's just been a long time is all. So go ahead and move. I'll feel better in a bit."

A nod left the king, as he carefully pulled out a little, before he fully sheathed himself into the younger. A sharp cry leaving the teen, as his back arched out and he gasped for breath. Tears in his eyes, as the boy wrapped his arms around him and buried his face into his neck with a small smile.

"Love me."

* * *

Almost instantly, the teen buried his face even deeper into the king's neck in embarrassment. His face and ears red, as he realized what he just said and dear god did he sound desperate. Just what had this man done to him? First he saw behind his fake personality, had him join the red clan, got him to use his powers in public, and let his walls fall. Now, oh god, not he was in shower all wet and about to have sex with him. And if it couldn't get worse he had to say that and come off as a total whore. Why didn't he run when he had the chance? There was no way he was going to be able handle trying to love someone, let alone the red king himself.

Yet when he felt the man's hand land on his head, he unburied his face from his neck and looked at the man with a flushed face. His amber eyes warm and calm, as his lips met the teen's in a soft peck and his other hand held tight to his right thigh. His right hand returning to his other thigh, as he rubbed the skin and watched him. The teen blushing furiously, as he looked away and felt the man's hands slide up to his hips and firmly hold him in place against the wall.

"Brace yourself." Mikoto spoke, as the teen wrapped his arms around the male's neck and harshly swallowed.

The first pull and thrust making him wince, as his fingers dug into the man's neck, and pain rolled up his lower back and spine. The teen forcing himself to take deep breaths, as the king started a slow set of thrusts and pressed his forehead against the younger's. It taking a half dozen tries, before the male's length brushed the right spot inside him and a gasp left his lips. A shiver rolling through his body, as he moaned and dug the pads of his fingers into the male's skin. The red head giving him a smirk, as he kissed him and started thrusting right into his weak spot. Each hit making him gasp and moan, as the man devoured his mouth and the teen buried his fingers into the king's hair. His thrusts getting harder and picking up speed with each passing second, before he was pounding into him and the teen was arching into him. Their lips separated, and a trail of drool rolling down the teen's chin, as he cried and moaned out in ecstasy. Each sound coming out of his mouth echoing in the small room, and the water long since cold, as the male in front of him started to give off a slight bit of steam. It obvious from the warm hands pressed against his skin, that the man was using his powers to keep the space around them warm, as the male pressed his forehead against his once more and he shivered.

"D-Dear god. I-I'm not gunna- ahh! Crap! I'm not g-gunna last much longer." The teen gasped out, as the man chuckled and nipped at his ear. "Ugaah! Q-Quit messing w-with my ears!"

In response, the male licked the cartilage and the teen jolted in shock. His entire body shaking, and the younger right on the edge, as his eyes nearly rolled back into his skull and he let out a shaky breath.

"S-Stop it."

"Then come for me." Mikoto whispered into his ear, as he bit his ear and slammed into him.

A sudden sharp cry leaving the teen, as his vision turned white and he came. His entire body falling completely still, as his eyes rolling back into his head as nothing but pleasure filled him to the very core. The male not far behind him, as his clamped muscles caused the red king to suddenly explode inside of him and completely fill him. A curse being muttered into his ear, as the teen slowly came down from his high and his vision returned to him. His breathing heavy, and his mind a muddled mess, as he found Mikoto panting heavily and his body covered in a deep red aura. His hands still holding his hips, and their foreheads pressed together, as the teen shakily reached out and touched the man's cheek. Warm amber eyes meeting his, as the teen threaded his fingers through the male's hair and softly smiled.

"To be honest I couldn't see red very well till you had me join, but I've never seen such a beautiful color before." He softly spoke, as the male blinked at him in surprise and quickly pulled himself together to place a kiss on his forehead. The teen relaxing in his hold, as he pulled his hand from the man's wet hair and set it on his now dirtied chest with a chuckle. "Looks like we're gunna have to get cleaned up in a cold shower.

"Just leave it to me." Mikoto spoke, as he looked at the male in slight confusion and the king placed a hand over his eyes. "Rest."

A protest lay at the tip of the teen's tongue, but as he felt the fatigue pulling at the edges of his consciousness he couldn't help but surrender to the awaiting darkness without a complaint.

 **The Next Morning**

"Nekota."

A soft groan left the teen, as he buried himself further into the warmth nestled against him and tried to ignore the voice calling to him. The boy too warm and relaxed to be pulled from his peaceful space, before he felt lips pressed against his forehead and an arm wrap around his waist.

"Nekota, it's past one." The deep voice spoke once more, as fingers ran through his hair and the teen grumbled. "If we don't get down to the bar soon Izumo is going to come up here."

"Let'm." The teen grumbled, as a sigh reached his ears.

"Neither of us are dressed you know."

"What?!" In an instant the teen bolted upright, as he looked down at himself and noticed the clothes covering his form. A frown appearing on his face, as he turned to find the red king, fully dressed in his sleepwear, smirking at him as the teen gave him a death glare. "I'm going to kill you."

"You weren't waking up to being with." He spoke, as he sat up and moved the teen's hair behind his ear. "I knew you were tired, but not even Yata sleeps that long."

"Yeah well, you guys wore me out." The teen spoke, before the rest of last night came crashing into the forefront and his face turned bright red when he felt the pain in his lower back. "I take that back, you wore me out. Stupid king."

A chuckle left the man beside him, as he messed up his hair a little and walked to the closet to grab some clothes to change into.

"Just call me by my name." He spoke, as the teen raised an eyebrow and the man tossed some clean clothes at him that would fit him. "I don't like being called a king."

"Well too bad." The teen muttered, as he started unbuttoning his shirt and saw the man frowning at him. "Ugh, fine. What do you want me to call you, your highness?"

"Mikoto." Came the reply, as the slightly displeased man grabbed clothes for himself and started changing. "You're free to call me Suoh when we're alone.

In an instant the teen's face turned red, as he looked at the man and quickly changed clothes.

"I'm calling you Mikoto." He spoke, as the other raised an eyebrow. "I don't have another name you can all me by, so I'll just call you Mikoto."

"Then have the guys make you one." The King replied, as the teen sputtered and carefully got out of bed.

"Are you kidding? They'll just give me a stupid name."

A shrug left the male as he finished getting dressed and headed out of the room. The teen following beside him, as they headed down the stairs and into the bar. The guys as lively as ever, as they entered the bar and Chitose snickered in amusement.

"Hey, Nekota. You have fun last night?" The womanizer asked in a teasing tone, as the teen's face instantly turned red and the others chuckled.

"Hey now, give him a break. You've been arguing with him all last week." Kusanagi spoke, as the others pouted and the teen followed the older till he passed the bar and the teen took a seat. "Would you like anything Nekota-kun?"

"Water, my medication, and something to eat." The teen muttered, as Tatara came out of the kitchen as if he sensed him and set his usual dish in front of him. "Thank you, Totsuka-san."

"You're welcome, Nekota-chan." The hobbyist joyfully spoke, as he smiled and watched him while Kusanagi set the items in front of him. "So does this mean Nekota-chan is our queen?"

A clatter filled the room, as the chopsticks in his hand fell to the bar counter, and the teen turned embarrassed angry blue eyes to the male beaming at him innocently. Oh, he so took it all back. He hated them all.

* * *

Scarlett: *happily beams* Hey everyone! I couldn't wait till the weekend, so here's your new chapter! And as promised, the smut!

Nekota: *glares at you* You're a horrible human being

Scarlett: *hugs him* I love you too!

Mikoto: *picks up Nekota and sets him on his lap, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face into his neck, before falling asleep*

Nekota: *jumps, looking back at the man and elbowing him, face red* Oi, get off me! *gets irritated when he keeps sleeping* Let go of me, you shitty king! I'm not your pillow!

Scarlett: *giggles and turns back to the camera* Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and look out for the next one hopefully this weekend! We officially have two more chapters before you get to pick your choice ending. *beams* What I'm gunna do for the ending is let you guys pick which choice you want first and post that. Then after you guys pick which route you want next, and I start writing for it, I'll post the alternate ending to route EA. So in truth you'll get to read both endings, but I won't be posting them at the same time. So until then I hope you enjoy this chapter! *bows* Until next time!

* * *

 **Reviews Answered:**

 **Panda Master X** : *lets out a sigh of relief* good. *rubs the back of her head* I'm not good with all the Japanese personality terms or any fandom terms, so I always get worried I'll say the wrong thing, but at least I was right this time. lol. And yes! Nekota is so cute! *runs over and glomps Nekota* You're such a cute and adorable cat strain! Why are you so innocent?! *ducks as Nekota tries to smack her and get her off him* Anyway, hope you enjoy this wonderful chapter! Hope to get the next one out as soon as possible!

 **SnowLiteSnowBrite** : *rubs the back of her head* I hope so too. I have a feeling he might be picked sooner than later and I need to get an idea down, but whatever route I get next I'll have fun with. *beams* So for now please enjoy this wonderful chapter! *bows*

 **Touchmyotaku:** *giggles* Nice to hear from you too, hun. I'm guessing you liked the chapter? lol. *beams* if that's the case, I hope you really enjoy this one as well.

* * *

K and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to Furuashi Hideyuki, GoHands, and GoRA.

Nekota however belongs to me. If you wish to use him, please ask permission before using him.


	28. EA - TMBH Part 5 - Mikoto

HOMRA'S Black Cat

Multiroute Fanfiction

Choice EA Part 5 – TMBH

Love and Family Route

"N-Nekota-chan, I take it back! Put down the chopsticks!" Totsuka yelped, as the teen gave him a death glare.

The hobbyist hiding behind the blonde bar owner, as Chitose and Yata laughed behind him. The teen practically steaming, and his face bright red, as the king sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

"I'm not a girl." Nekota hissed, as he slammed the chopsticks onto the counter and kept his smoldering eyes on the hobbyist.

"Oh come on, Nekota-kun. It was just a joke." Chitose chuckled, as the teen glared at him and he flinched. "God, you're just as scary as king when he's mad."

"Good." The teen muttered, as he picked up his chopsticks and dug into his food. The teen slowly simmering down, as he ate and took his medication. Totsuka eyeing him wearily, as the teen huffed and looked away from him. "Just don't mention it again."

"Of course, Nekota ch- I mean Nekota-kun." The male quickly corrected, as the teen rubbed his temples and sighed while the male took his plate.

"Well that's a first. Someone you can't tame." Kusanagi chuckled, as Totsuka whined and pouted.

"That's not funny, Izumo. I thought Nekota-kun was really mad at me." Totsuka whined, as the others chuckled.

"Kusanagi-san is right. Nekota-kun is hard to approach." Akagi spoke, as the teen glanced at the male and noticed the bandages on his head under his ball cap. "Mikoto-san is probably the only one you let close enough."

"The idiot doesn't listen." Nekota muttered, as the king raised an eyebrow and the teen blushed slightly. "Well you don't."

"How about you guys help him come up with a first name, then." Mikoto spoke, as the teen glared at him. "It's about time we register you anyway. Don't want Scepter Four after you."

At the mentioning of the blue clan, the teen shivered and gave a nod. Everyone blinking at them in surprise, before they suddenly perked up and someone grabbed some paper.

"Let's pick a cool name!" Yata spoke first, as he leaned over Akagi's shoulder and watched him write.

"No way. He needs a sexy one." Chitose spoke, as Dewa frowned.

"You're not naming him." Dewa deadpanned, as the womanizer whined.

"It should fit him." Bandō spoke, as Fujishima nodded.

"Oh! Let me help!" Totsuka called, as he set the plate down and rushed over to them. "Pick one that sounds nice, too."

A frown made its way onto the teen's face, as he watched them and helped Anna into the stool beside him so she could braid his hair.

"I feel like a pet." Nekota muttered, as he watched them and Anna brushed his hair. "Thanks for that."

"They'll ask for your full name. So you'll need one." The red king spoke, as the teen sighed and looked back at Anna.

"I should probably cut my hair too, huh?"

"Your hair is pretty when it's long." The young strain spoke, as she started braiding his hair.

"What if I cut it so you can still braid it?" He asked, as the girl nodded and the teen relaxed. "Totsuka-san."

In an instant the hobbyist turned to him and Anna started unbraiding what she had done so far.

"Can you cut my hair a bit?" He asked, as the male beamed.

"Of course, Nekota-kun." He spoke, as he moved behind the bar and grabbed a box from under it. "How short you want it?"

"About half way down my back, so Anna can still braid it."

A nod left the hobbyist, as the male walked toward him and set the box on the counter. The male opening it and pulling out a tarp, stylist cape, and scissors, before setting the tarp below them and put the cape on the teen. The male getting straight to cutting his hair, without wetting it thankfully, as the snip of the scissors were heard amongst the guys debating, and the hobbyist softly hummed.

"You sure you don't want it shorter?" Mikoto asked from behind him, as the teen waved him off.

"It'll grow fast the shorter it is. This'll do for now."

A grunt left the man, as Totsuka finished up and pulled the cape off. His scissors being placed in the box, along with the cape, as he gathered up the tarp and moved to the trashcan to toss his hair out.

"How does it look, Anna?" A nod of approval left the girl, as he turned so she could go back to braiding his hair and Totsuka smiled.

"You'd probably look better with short hair, but if our princess is happy then everything is fine." The hobbyist spoke, as the guys perked up and Akagi turned to them.

"We came up with some names, Nekota-kun." The male spoke, as the teen frowned and Eric took the paper from Akagi. "Hey-!"

"Ren?" Eric spoke first, as the teen frowned.

"No."

"Katsu?"

"Hell no."

"Yori?"

"Are you guys actually trying?" Nekota asked, as a few of them pouted.

"Hikaru?" Silence met them, as Eric sighed. "The last one is Kouji."

"It suits you." Mikoto suddenly spoke, as the teen glanced at him. "You are a little cat."

A small blush fell over the teen's face, as the others watch them in amusement and Yata grinned.

"If Mikoto-san likes it then it's settled." The skateboarder announced, as the teen huffed.

"Oi, don't go deciding on your own." The cat strain protested, as Anna finished his braid and the king suddenly came up behind him and chuckled.

"But it fits you so well, Kouji." He spoke, as the teen's face turned bright red and the others chuckled. "Let's go get you registered."

* * *

"This is a terrible idea. Take me back." Nekota spoke beside him, as they stopped in front of Scepter Four's gates and he frowned at them.

"Would you rather be caught and put in a facility?" The red king questioned, as some men in blue uniforms started walking toward them with swords strapped to their waists.

"No, but you know how far my trust goes." He muttered, as the men stopped in front of the gates and looked at the two of them.

"Please state your purpose." One man spoke, as the other pulled out his phone and tapped on it.

"I need to register my clansmen." Mikoto spoke in his usual bored tone, as he set a hand on Nekota's shoulder. "He's a strain."

A look was exchanged between both men, before the one with phone tapped away and frowned at the screen. It taking them several minutes, before the one with the device's sighed and turned to them as the gates opened.

"Follow me." He spoke, as he headed off and the two of them followed.

The other blue clansmen staying at the gate, as Nekota nervously walked beside him. The teen's face neutral and calm, but his sapphire eyes full of turmoil, as they entered the building and into the huge entry hall. A certain man standing at the top of the stairs, as the red king frowned and Nekota looked between the two of them.

"Suoh, what brings you here?" Reisi asked in his political tone, as he started heading down the stairs and Nekota suddenly grabbed the bottom of his shirt. The male glancing over at the teen to see him shaking, as the blue king noticed the teen beside him and looked at him in amusement. "And who is this?

"Kouji Nekota. He's a new clansmen." Mikoto spoke, as the male studied the boy and Nekota glared at him. "He's a feline strain."

"Feline? I haven't heard of their kind before." Reisi spoke in curiosity, as he looked the teen over. "What can you do, Nekota-kun?"

"None of your business." The teen hissed, as the red head frowned down at him and the blue king chuckled.

"I know I look scary, Nekota-kun, but we do need to know about you to register you."

The weary and cautious look stayed on the teen's face, as the red king and placed a hand on the teen's head. Nekota looking up at him in confusion, before he frowned and looked to the floor.

"Do I need to show you?" The teen asked, as the man nodded.

"You need to demonstrate to us your abilities and we'll deem whether you are a hazard or not." The man replied, as the teen stiffened a little and Reisi chuckled. "No need to be afraid, Nekota-kun. We'll just have you practice controlling your powers on our grounds if you're not ready."

"Fine." Nekota muttered, before he held out a hand and opened it.

A rose blooming in his hand, as petals flew out of his palm and floated around them. The scenery around them changing, as the field the two red aura-wielding males were used to appeared around them and the two blue aura-wielding men looked around in confusion.

"Where the hell is Scepter Four?" The blue clansmen spoke, as he looked around and Reisi looked around with an impressed look on his face.

"Illusions, huh?" He spoke, as the petals caught fire and the field around them turned barren.

Mikoto glancing down at the teen to see him in complete control, as the flames danced around all four of them. The wildfire suddenly dashing toward the teen, before it enveloped his body and caressed his skin. The illusion around them disappearing, as the teen focused the flames into his palm and the ball of fire danced across his fingers and hand. The three of them staring at him in surprise, as Nekota glanced at him and frowned.

"I was going to say something earlier, but the idiots were wound up enough." He spoke, as he held the ball up toward him. "They're real."

Slowly, the red king brushed his fingers against the ball of fire and the flames danced against his fingertips. The warm light practically purring at his touch, as the teen let the flames snuff out and looked to the shocked men across from them.

"Do I pass?" Nekota asked, as Reisi composed himself.

"Can you do anything else, Nekota-kun?"

"Turn into a cat." A raised eyebrow was his response, as the teen frowned. "All black, blue eyes. I'd do it now, but I have a few broken ribs."

"I see." Across from them the blue king pushed up his glasses and he pulled out his phone. "Age and date of birth?"

"Eighteen, the start of summer." Nekota replied, as the man nodded and tapped away at his device.

"Family?"

"Father and Mother deceased. Nia and Kenji are MIA." A nod was received, before the male glanced at the red king himself.

"And he's under your care?"

"Yes." Mikoto replied, as the man finished with his phone and closed its case.

"Your ID is being printed." Reisi spoke, as the teen blinked at him in surprise, and another blue clansmen rushed out from a room upstairs and started down the steps. The male clansmen handing him a small card, as the blue king took the object and held it out for the younger to take. "You're officially registered, Nekota-kun. Don't do anything to get yourself in trouble."

A deep frown fell over the teen's face, as Mikoto took the card instead and Reisi seemed displeased at his action.

"We'll take our leave now, thank you." Mikoto spoke, as they headed out of the building and off the grounds.

Nekota completely displeased beside him, mostly considering how easily everything went down, before the gates closed behind them and the teen frowned back at the building.

"His political attitude creeps me out." The cat strain beside him spoke, as the man chuckled beside him and put the teen's ID in his wallet.

"You and me both." Mikoto replied, as he wrapped an arm around the teen's waist and Nekota blushed beside him. "Now let's get back to HOMRA and relax, Kouji."

"Shut up, would yah." Nekota mutter, his face now red. "It's just a name and a fancy card."

* * *

Four Days Later

"Nekota-kun, you want to go on a mission with us?" Akagi suddenly asked, as the teen looked up from his game of go fish with Anna and frowned.

"Why?" He bluntly questioned, as the young male chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Kusanagi-san wants us to go get some information from an undercover gang boss, but Bandō and me don't want to get caught." He spoke, as he quickly clapped his hands together and squeezed his eyes shut. "We were hoping you'd use your illusions to keep the building still for us, so we don't get into a fight or get in trouble."

"No." The teen grumbled, as he turned back to the game and the upbeat man deflated a little. "I can't keep a whole building of people still."

"Can you do it floor by floor?"

"Yes."

"Then could you-"

"No." A frown fell over the man's face, as Bandō rolled his eyes from behind his sunglasses and put a hand on Akagi's shoulder.

"I told you it was pointless. Nekota-kun doesn't like using his powers outside the bar."

"But he went and got registered." Akagi whined, as he pouted. "What's the point if he doesn't use it?"

"Akagi has a point." Yata spoke up, as Nekota frowned at the skateboarder. "Mikoto-san had you register. The least you can do is go out and use your powers once in awhile."

"And do you realize that I'm gunna be dead weight for them when I overuse my powers?" Nekota challenged, as HOMRA's vanguard sent him a small glare. "Power or not, there's no point in me going on a mission that'll only cause an inconvenience to my teammates."

"Don't worry about that. If you overuse your powers I'll make Akagi carry you back." Bandō spoke, as the male beside him whined in protest. "Don't complain about it, idiot. You're the one that want him to come."

A heavy sigh left the young cat strain, as he looked between the two of them and frowned. Ever since Suoh had made him get registered under Scepter Four's database, everyone in HOMRA had been trying to get him to go on missions with them. Something he thought was a total pain, but for the sake of trying to fit in amongst them he went on a mission with Eric and Fujishima. Which in turn ended up with them coming back way more successful than Kusanagi had thought, and his popularity with everyone rose so they all asked him to accompany them. That was till he got so annoyed yesterday, to the point he caught on fire, that everyone left him alone till Suoh calmed him down. The lot of them finally realizing what pissed him off, as they finally stopped arguing around him and acted civil for once. Something that was practically a miracle, as they ended up playing board games and truth or dare late last night. A particular game he got away from, thanks to his powers, but nonetheless was thankful for considering they were all getting used to him. Of course the mission thing could use some work, but at least Yata or Chitose hadn't asked this time.

"Fine, I'll go." Nekota gave in, as he handed his cards to Totsuka and the man happily accepted them. Akagi suddenly perking up, as the teen got up from the floor and the male rushed to the bar shelves to find the teen's lighter. "If anyone catches us, I'm leaving you guys behind. I don't need Scepter Four on my bad side."

"Of course." Bando replied, as Akagi handed him his lighter and the teen grabbed his jacket on the way out. "We'll use my bike to get there."

A nod left the teen, as he flipped the black metal lighter between his fingers and followed. The HOMRA symbol engraved into the rectangular box in bright red, and the teen's name engraved on the back in the same color, as he silently pocketed it and waited for the two men to climb on the motorcycle. The teen ending up sitting backwards on the back of the seat, as he linked his arms with Akagi's, and relaxed against the other's back. The black fur on his jacket brushing against his skin as they took off, and the teen looked down at the black jacket covering him. Both a gift from Suoh, the jacket and lighter, in an attempt to get him to open up a little more and settled into HOMRA easier. Of course all it did was get the guys to tease him, considering his jacket was almost identical to their kings, and tell him it made the two look like a couple.

Couple. Just the thought of the word made him shiver. Sure him and Suoh were close, intimately close unfortunately, but he couldn't see them as a couple. Not the lover-dovey walking through the park and holding hands kind of couple, but more like the sleeping till after noon and relaxing at the bar kind of relationship…whatever the hell kind of word was used for that? Lovers? No, he wasn't the red king's mistress or sex friend. He was more of a companion…ugh, that made him sound like a pet. Maybe boyfriend? No, they hadn't even gone on a date. Hell, they skipped that ideal entirely…partner? Yep, that sounded about right. He was the red king's partner. The short, quiet, blunt cat shifting kid that argued with him constantly, talked sense into him, and let him hold him at night. Besides that, he was completely useless and did nothing but sleep and play games with Anna all day…dear god, he sounded like a freeloader and a total brat.

"Akagi."

"Yeah, Nekota-kun?" The upbeat male spoke, as he glanced back at him while holding onto Bandō.

"Do you think Mikoto even likes me?"

"What the hell kind of question is that?" Bandō snapped from behind him, as they sharply turned the corner and sped down the road. "Of course Mikoto-san likes you."

"I think Nekota-kun is using like as love, San-chan." Akagi chuckled, as his friend grumbled and the male looked back at him. "And of course he does, Nekota-kun. King had been a lot calmer and happier with you around. When he isn't at HOMRA he's usually checking his phone."

Phone?...oh, right. Kusangai got him one of those. Where did he put it again?...right, Suoh put it in his jacket this morning with the teen's wallet so he wouldn't forget it.

"I think King is very protective of you, and he worries a lot because he loves you." The male spoke, as the teen frowned slightly and looked up at the sky as they passed through an intersection. "If he didn't then Nekota-kun would be alone."

"True." The teen muttered, as the male raised an eyebrow.

"Is Nekota-kun worried?" Akagi asked, as he glanced at the male. "Did you think you weren't good enough for King?"

"Akagi." Bandō reprimanded.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help!"

"I guess I was." The teen spoke, as the two fell silent and Akagi watched him. "I just couldn't see why the idiot would like a brat like me."

"I think King likes you for who you are when we're not around." The charismatic male spoke, as he raised an eyebrow. "King mentioned you're a lot more open when it's just you two. I think he likes seeing you relaxed and happy."

"We're here." Bandō interrupted, as the two of them looked up at the nice looking five-story corporate building, and the male parked. "Can you mess with the camera's too, Nekota?"

"That's not a problem. Just make sure you guys are quick." He replied, as they all got off and headed toward the building. The teen letting his power activate, as they entered the building and a soft red aura caressed his body. "You guys have twenty minutes."

"Right!"

* * *

Scarlett: *waves* hey my lovely readers! I'm here with another chapter! *beams*

Nekota: *frowning, sitting in Mikoto's lap again* You're updating kind of fast

Scarlett: *rubs the back of her head* Am I? *laughs a little* I guess I'm just excited to reach the end of the route and start another. Plus, I have almost all the EA Route chapters done so I'm trying to get them out.*ignores Nekota's frown*

Mikoto: *hands her a notebook* Your sister gave me this to give to you.

Scarlett: *squeals and takes it, holding it up happily* Yes! Finally! An empty notebook! *sparkly eyed*

Nekota: *grabs the pillow on the couch and smacks her with it* You're so god damn noisy! It's just a notebook.

Scarlett: It's not just any notebook! It's an empty notebook awaiting for a fan fiction to be written in it! *frowns at Nekota's displeased look, and turns back to the camera* Anyway! Here's your new chapter everyone! Since I'm home for the holiday weekend I'm most likely just going to be finishing Mikoto's EA Route and posting it before the end of the weekend. So be ready for more chapters! *waves* For now enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 **Reviews Answered:**

 **Panda Master X** : *giggles* then from now on Nekota is HOMRA's queen. He's bitchy enough to be one *ignores Nekota hatefully glaring at her* And I'm glad you like the hot and hilarious chapter hun. Tired my best to give it a bit of humor at the end.

 **SnowLiteSnowBrite** : *laughs* yeah, well I didn't wanna type butt or ass in the scene cause it didn't sound all that romantic, so I came up with that. *chuckles as Nekota looks away, face red* Either way, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, hun, and I'm looking forward to reaching the end of this route. *beams, before bowing* so please enjoy this one as well.

* * *

K and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to Furuashi Hideyuki, GoHands, and GoRA.

Nekota however belongs to me. If you wish to use him, please ask permission before using him.


	29. EA - TMBH Part 6 - Mikoto

HOMRA'S Black Cat

Multiroute Fanfiction

Choice EA Part 6 – TMBH

Love and Family Route

Ahead of him, Akagi and Bandō dashed up the stairs. The teen lazily taking his time, as they finally reached the fifth floor of the building and his illusions took over the floor. The forth floor bustling below them, as Bandō pulled open the door to an office, and the teen relaxed against the wall by the stairwell. The HOMRA duo disappearing into the room, as the teen relaxed and closed his eyes. His ears picking up every little sound on the floor he was on, and the one below him, as people leisurely came onto the floor and left as if he wasn't there. The lot of them lost in a typical, easy to pull, illusion the cat strain concocted as the people under the spell created their own illusions in a sense. Their past memories of work, and interactions with fellow co-workers, filling the holes the teen couldn't produce as it gave the duo the perfect opportunity to do what they wanted and not get caught. All the while the teen himself was disguised as a perfectly disguised potted plant, within the illusions.

"How much time, Nekota-kun?" Akagi suddenly asked, as the teen opened his eye to see the man leaned out of the office door and watching him.

"Fifteen minutes." He replied, as Akagi stuck his head back in the office and replayed the information to the man currently hacking the boss's computer.

"Shit, can't we have more time?" Bandō complained, as the teen barely made out the sound of frantic clacking on a keyboard. "This security wall is ridiculous."

"We only get twenty minutes, San-chan."" Akagi reminded, as the man grumbled. "And it's going to take us a bit to get out of the building, too."

"Damn it. Can't he just come in here and focus on less people?" In response, Akagi stuck his head back out and looked at him.

"I have to have everyone on the floor under it or the illusions will be out of sync with reality and we'll be found out." He replied, as Akagi blinked and disappeared again.

"Nope." Was the upbeat male's simple reply, as Nekota rolled his eyes and Bandō grumbled in response.

"Is there anyway I can help, San-chan?"

"Yeah, stay there and shut up." A whine reached Nekota's ears, as he watched the people roam the floor and talk to one another.

Everyone dressed nicely in suits and office wear, as the teen frowned and scanned the people on the floor in their cubicles. The sight extremely amusing, as the higher ups bullied their workers, and everyone frantically moved about to complete their work. Something he found sad, due to the fact these sore losers didn't know their boss was a gang leader and taking advantage of the company, as something caught the corner of his eye and the teen quickly turned to it. A single person on the roof of a nearby building catching his eye, as he frowned and squinted in an attempt to get a better look.

A male, no older than Akagi, stood on the building's roof a few buildings away. His clothing dark, and his hair a deep brunette, as the teen frowned and slowly made his way to the window across the floor. Akagi questioning from along the way, as the teen ignored him and stopped beside the glass. His eyes taking a few moments to adjust, before they widened and he harshly swallowed.

Was it him, or was the guy staring right at him?

"How much longer?" Nekota demanded, as Akagi relayed the message and Bandō growled.

"I need another five minutes." Bandō replied, as the man on the roof walked closer to the edge and seemed to stop and watch him. "The files are downloading."

"Well hurry up." Nekota snapped, as he blinked and the guy was gone. A curse leaving the teen, as he quickly moved toward the office and Akagi looked at him in worry.

"Nekota-kun-"

"We're leaving, now!" He ordered, as Bandō growled.

"I just said I need five minutes!" The man spoke, before Akagi's eyes widened and something crashed into the teen.

The force slamming him into a cubical, and leaving a nice sized dent behind, as the teen's vision swam and his illusion on the floor shattered. Gasps and shrieks leaving the employees around him, as Akagi called out for him and the teen groaned. His vision clearing enough to see the same man from the roof on top of him, as he smirked down at him and brushed his fingers against the young strain's face.

"At last I found you, little kitty." The man giggled, as the teen growled up at him and tried to move. A well-aimed punch slamming into his head, as he yelped and his vision swam. Akagi moving to help him, before the man was suddenly off of him and in front of the other to deliver a well aimed punch to his stomach. His clansmen crying out in pain, as he heard a thud and Bandō yelled out for the two of them. "Now, now. Be a good boy and stay there."

A growl left Bandō, as he thankfully stayed where he was, and the man from the roof turned to everyone in the floor. A sickening giggle leaving the maniac, as he walked toward the teen's side and his shoe titled the teen's head up. His vision still blurry, as the man grinned down at him and ignored the hushed voices of the employees around them.

"I have business with you, little kitty." The man spoke, before he kicked him in the face. The blow snapping his neck to the side, and breaking his jaw, as the hearing in his right ear disappeared and a cry left him. The man lifting him up by the hair, as he pulled him to his feet and the teen could feel the blood rolling down his face, and the metallic taste in his mouth. "It seems you ruined my little business."

"S-sorry pal, but I don't know you. So there's no way it's my fault." Nekota managed to speak, as he felt the blood in his mouth roll down his chin and he cursed. He bit his goddamn tongue open.

"Oh, no. It is your fault, little kitty." The man spoke, as his other hand grabbed his cheeks and the teen winced as his thumb dug into his broken jaw. "It seems a little strain went and got all my business partners sent to jail. So I asked around and I came to find this little strain used illusions."

A curse left Bandō from the office, as he pulled out the flash drive he had been using and reached for his phone. The action not lasting long, as the man holding him above the floor threw him across the room and into the office. His body colliding with his comrades, as Bandō let out a gasp of pain and his phone fell to the floor and slid across the tile. The teen now in too much pain to move, as the man under him maneuvered them around, while the teleporting strain walked toward them. The people on the floor finally getting a god damn brain, as they quickly ran to the stairs and vacated the floor in a wave of chaos.

"Bad boy. No calling for help." The man reprimanded, as he stopped in front of them and Bandō pulled him close to him.

"You're not touching him." He growled, as his aura activated and a giggle left the strain above them.

"Oh yes I will. In fact, I need to pay back the little kitty for ruining my business." The man spoke, as something heavy was pulled off the table and Bandō cursed.

"Ba-Bandō-san." Nekota managed to speak, as the man tightened his hold on him to let him know he was listening. "Don't let M-Mikoto come after me."

"Nekota-"

"T-Trust me. None of you want to see what might happen to me." He managed to quickly speak, as he heard the strain lift the heavy object over his head. "And I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about us, idiot." Bandō replied, before a sickening crack reached the teen's ears.

The sound making him wince, as the man's arms around him loosened and he slumped against the wall. Tears filling the teen's eyes, as he smelled the blood coming off the other and the heavy object hit the floor.

This was all his fault. All of it was his doing, and now his comrades could die because of him.

"There. That'll keep him quiet." The strain giggled, as he grabbed the teen by the hair and pulled him to his feet. A wince left the boy, as the man threw him over his shoulder and Akagi groaned from the other room. "Now you're all mine, little kitty."

The sound catching the male's attention briefly, as he heard Akagi shift slightly and hiss in pain.

"N-Nekota-kun." He managed to speak, as the tears finally rolled down the teen's face and a soft sob left him.

"I-I'm so sorry Akagi-san, Bandō-san."

And then he was gone.

* * *

A sigh left Mikoto as he lounged back in his spot on the couch. HOMRA's princess sitting beside him, and playing with her marbles, as Tatara animatedly talked beside Yata. The two of them talking about a new recipe the hobbyist was trying out, and talking like a bunch of housewives, while Chitose and Dewa talked with Eric and Fujishima. A frown on Eric's face all the while, and Fujishima ignoring them, as Kamamoto talked with Kusanagi and laughed at the past memory. The bar full of happy voices, and a calm atmosphere, as a frown still fell over the man's face and his eyes moved to the front door.

It had been over a half hour ago that he came down to hear that Nekota had gone out on a mission with Akagi and Bandō, for a simple information gathering assignment, and they had yet to come back. Something that probably wouldn't had bothered him that much, if it wasn't for the fact his lover was out in public using his powers and putting himself in danger. I mean sure they registered him, and he was allowed to use his powers, but the idea of the young cat strain out there in potential danger put him on edge.

" _I can take care of myself, idiot."_

Those had been the words he got as a reply after he returned from a mission with Kōsuke and Eric. The boy completely injury free, along with his clansmen, as he had plopped down beside him on the couch and leaned against him. The single gesture speaking volumes, as he had wrapped an arm around the teen and relaxed.

" _If I was hurt I'd tell you."_ Nekota had muttered, his face slightly red.

And the man hadn't doubted him for a second. It just put him on edge when the boy left the bar. From what he had gathered, the past hadn't been kind to him and bad luck clung to him outside the safe haven of this very building. So of course he had a right to worry. Nekota wasn't just a clansman to him. He loved the brat.

"No!" Anna suddenly gasped, as she stood up abruptly and stared at her marbles in horror.

The entire room falling silent, as the red king turned to the girl and saw her marbles frantically spinning around the table. One in particular slowing down gradually, till another marble tapped it and it rolled into the center of the circle and stopped. The red light inside flashing in a panic, before it gradually slowed and dimmed to a soft glow.

"Anna, what's wrong?" Tatara asked, as his vassal looked at her in worry and approached the young girl. "Did you see something bad?"

A small nod left the girl, as she turned fearful eyes to the light brunette and her fingers grasped at her dress.

"N-Nekota is-"

Suddenly a slam filled the room, as something heavy hit the front door and everyone jumped. Yata the first to the door, as he flung it open and barely missed catching the two men that nearly collapsed onto the floor. Akagi the only one conscious of the two, as he tried his best to keep a bleeding Bandō from hitting the floor and his vanguard quickly helped him support his friend. The others quickly rushing to their aid, as Kusanagi grabbed a few clean rags and rushed over to them.

"What happened?" The bar owner demanded, as he placed a rag on Bandō's bleeding head in an attempt to stop the blood flow.

"H-he came out of nowhere and attacked Nekota-kun." Akagi shakily explained, as Dewa helped the man to his feet and supported the unsteady man. "I tried to help him, but the guy knocked me out. When I c-came too San-chan was bleeding everywhere and he had Nekota-kun. I tried to move, b-but then they were gone."

"Who is _he_?" Kusanagi questioned, as Kōsuke started treating Bandō and Eric quietly helped.

"I-I think it was the strain we couldn't find. The teleporting one." Akagi spoke with a little difficulty.

Slowly, silence fell over the bar like a sheet of ice, as the information slowly sank in. The red head practically frozen on the couch, as he turned to the young girl beside him and she gave him a nod. Her eyes full of nothing but pain, as he abruptly stood and all eyes fell on him.

"What did he look like?" The red king demanded, as Kusanagi stared at him as if he were going crazy and stood up.

"Mikoto, are you insane? Don't you see what the man did to them? You can't go into that alone." The blonde spoke angrily, as the male simply glared at him and his friend flinched. "Mikoto-"

"What does he look like?" He demanded once more, as Akagi harshly swallowed and clung to Dewa in an attempt to stay standing.

"N-Nekota-k-kun doesn't w-want you to go a-after him." A voice managed to speak, as Kōsuke and Eric backed up a little to reveal Bandō awake and barely conscious. His clansmen gazing up at him, but his gaze unfocused, as Akagi stumbled to his side and Dewa barely kept the man from face planting into the floor.

"San-chan, don't talk. You nearly had your head bashed open." Akagi shakily spoke, as he looked at him in worry and the barely conscious man ignored him.

"That's not his choice to make." Mikoto replied, as the male seemed to look at him sadly and let Akagi grab his hand.

"H-He begged me n-not to let y-you." Bandō spoke, as the man stared at his clansmen in slight shock and Akagi tried to get his friend to stop talking. "H-He doesn't w-want you to see wh-what will h-happen to him."

"San-chan, stop talking! You need to rest!" Akagi yelled, as he looked at him in worry and Kōsuke agreed with the statement.

"We need to move you to a spare bedroom and you need to rest." The animal lover spoke, as he carefully picked up the man and carried him up the stairs.

Eric and Akagi right behind him, with Dewa supporting Akagi, as Kusanagi turned to him and looked at him in worry.

"What do you want to do, Mikoto?"

The question hung in the air like a dead joke, as he hastily swallowed and his gaze fell to the floor. More than anything he wanted to go after the young strain, and bring him back to HOMRA safety, but with his clansmen's words echoing in his head his original decision had wavered. Why would Nekota want to stay away? Why wouldn't he want him to come to his aid? What could happen to him, that the teen wouldn't want him to see? Wasn't he being tortured and abused? Why would he beg his clansmen to keep him away? Why wouldn't he let him come to his rescue?

"King?" Tatara spoke up, as the man turned to his friend and saw the worried look on his face. The same expression on his clansmen's faces, as Anna took hold of his hand and looked up at him. The worried and determined emotion falling off all of them in waves, as he sighed and looked at the lot of them. Of course they were all worried about the cat strain, he was a part of HOMRA, and they never abandoned their own. So request of not, he couldn't stay away from the younger. Nekota needed him, and dangerous of not he was going to bring him back safely.

"Find out everything you can about the teleporting strain." He ordered, as serious nods were received and the worry diminished. "We need to find them as quickly as possible.

"YES, KING!"

* * *

"Wakey, wakey, little kitty." A voice cooed in the darkness, as the teen slowly started coming around. "Come on, little kitty. It's time to rise and shine."

It was then that the teen's eyes slowly opened and a groan of pain left him. His face and back aching all over, as his eyes adjusted to the darkness around him and he noticed the man above him. A huge grin on his face, and his hair falling in his face, as the teen noticed the crazy look in his eyes and it hit him. His body jolting upwards, and his power activating, before a hand wrapped around his throat and he was slammed into the wooden floor beneath him. The blow making his vision swim, as a flash of silver was seen out of the corner of his eye and nothing but pain burst from his palm. A cry of pain leaving his lips, as a giggle filled the air, and blood pooled out from under his punctured hand. The fingers around his neck dangerously tightening around his throat, as the pads dug into his skin and it became more difficult to breathe. The illusion he started to create shattering in seconds, as the man looked at him in amusement and black dots started to appear in the teen's vision.

"Now that the little kitty is awake, we can have fun." He spoke happily, as he loosened his grip on the teen's throat and the pocket knife in his hand was wretched out of his flesh. A wince leaving the teen, as he took in a breath of much needed air, and the man watched him happily as he coughed and tried to regulate his breathing. "After all, little kitty made me lose my business partners."

"W-Well sucks to be you." The teen gasped out, as he glared up at the man. "Of course they weren't much to begin with. They were a bunch of gullible low lives."

Within an instant, a fist smashed into his face, as his head snapped to the side, and the pocket knife dug into the flesh of his bruised left shoulder and tore through the black jacket and shirt he was wearing. The teen managing to hold back his cry, as blood filled his mouth and he tried his best not to choke on it. The male above him extremely unhappy with his reply, as he glared down at him and his fingers twitched around his throat. The man seconds away from strangling him, before he suddenly relaxed and smiled down at him as the teen spit blood onto the floor beside him.

"Of course they were. Anyone can fall prey to a well created illusion." He spoke in a sickly kind voice, as he reached into a duffle bag beside them and rooted around inside it. "The very few who can't be affected are the privileged, correct?"

A small frown fell over the teen's face in response, as the man chuckled and pulled out a wooden box.

"You trying to tell me you're immune?" Nekota challenged, as the man smirked and placed the wooden box on the floor and opened it so he couldn't see its contents.

"Of course, little kitty. You're little tricks can't affect me." He purred, as he leaned close to him and the smell of cigarettes filled the teen's nose. The odor almost making his gag, as the man's fingers caressed his cheek and the teen hissed. The action causing him to slap him across the face, as the knife still in his hand slashed across his face and left a deep red line across his cheek and nose. "Bad kitty. Looks like I need to train you."

"I'm not a god damn pet." Nekota hissed out, as the man finally set the blasted knife down and rooted around inside the wooden box. The sound of glass clinking together making the teen's stomach churn, as he the glanced around the room in an attempt to find a way out and found nothing. "And I would let me go if I were you. Once my comrades get back to the bar you'll have all of HOMRA after you."

"I don't care about them, little kitty. Besides, they won't find you." The male mussed, as he pulled out a syringe and a glass container full of clear liquid out of the box. The objects making his heart pound in fear, as sapphire eyes looked to the man and saw the pleasure in his eyes at his fear. "Do you know what this is, my little kitty? My business partners you sent to jail crafted it."

"Get off me." Nekota growled, as he glared at the male and tried to remember which pocket Suoh put his phone in. A chuckle leaving the man all the while, as he finally let go of his throat and started removing the drug out of the glass container via the syringe.

"No can do, little kitty. If I do you'll run away." He giggled, as he set the half empty container by the wooden box and tapped the syringe to watch the liquid swirl around inside. "Besides, this'll keep you still."

"Get off." Nekota growled, as the man giggled and grabbed hold of his arm.

"No can do, little kitty. You need to be punished."

"Let go of me!" He yelled, as he tried to push the man away from him and received another harsh blow to the face.

His vision swimming, as something stabbed him in the arm and pain filled his body. A sharp gasp leaving the teen, as he finally shoved the male off of him and scrambled away. The now empty syringe hitting the floor and shattering, as his blood smeared against the floor, and the room started to spin as his body started to heat up. A happy giggle leaving the man, as the scrape of the pocket being picked up reached his ears, and the man titled his head up with a look of amusement on his face.

"Do you like it, little kitty?" He happily questioned, as the teen's head started to pound and the edges of his vision started to warp. The man gently grazing his knife against the side of his face, as he shivered and blood started rolling down his face. "You see, my business partners created this wonderful little drug for strains. In small doses it'll get you high, but if you use enough your powers reverse on themselves and attack the user."

In an instant panic filled the younger as he stared at the man in complete horror. His mind already far too muddled to remember where his cell phone was, as his sense of reality started to waver and the edges of his vision started to warp and take over.

"So in short, I hope you like playing in your illusions little kitty. Because you're not waking up anytime soon." The man cackled, as he stood up and the wooden box was toppled over. Several glass containers of the drug rolling across the floor and stopping at his feet and the man licked at the blood on his knife with a sick look on his face. "I'll be back soon, little kitty."

The sound of his footsteps echoed in his head, as the warped edges of his vision started to burst in flames. The teen clutching at his chest, as he dug his fingers into the HOMRA crest above his heart. The tears filling his eyes, as the fire started to consume his vision and screams echoed in his ears, as the man's cackles in the distance filled the room and droplets of water fell to the rotting floor.

"S-Suoh, h-help me."

* * *

In one moment, Mikoto was talking with his clansmen about the information they dug up and the next he felt a deep pain in his chest. A wince leaving the man, as his vassal looked at him in worry, and the pain condensed to a single point above his heart. His flames underneath his skin bursting forth, as his power reacted to the pain, and his clansmen looked at him in surprise. It taking the man several moments to figure out what was going on, before his eyes widened and he was suddenly on his feet. Tatara calling out for him, as everyone scrambled to follow after him and grab their weapons, as the man forced his flames back under and glared at the sidewalk ahead of him.

Nekota was calling out for him, and he needed him now.

"King, wait up!" Tatara called, as his vassal and the others caught up with him.

Kusanagi, Chitose, Yata, Dewa, Eric, Kōsuke, and Tatara quickly catching up with his strides, as his right hand man looked at him in worry and nervously played with his lighter.

"Mikoto-"

"I know where he is." The red king interrupted, as the others blinked at him in shock and the man clenched his fist in an effort to control himself. "He finally called for my help."

"Called for help?" Kusanagi repeated, before it dawned on him and his eyes widened.

The pain in the man's chest flickering on and off, as he set a hand on the area and focused his power on it. His warmth and flames reaching out through the connection the HOMRA crest gave, as he managed to briefly touch the young strain and let him know they were on their way. The pain becoming more frantic, because of the action, as a deep frown fell over the male and he clutched at his chest.

Against popular belief, the HOMRA crest he placed on his clansmen wasn't made to make them look cool or to show off. It was a way to unite them, to show their pride, and for them to communicate with the king himself in a time of need. In the case of a kidnapping, jump, or failed mission any of his clansmen could reach out for him for help and he could come to their aid. The crest itself acting like a tracking beacon, so he could quickly and easily find them before they could get injured further or die. Of course its only downside was he couldn't locate any of them unless they called for him, so nine times out of ten he arrived too late and found one of them badly injured, but with practice they could call him before things got ugly and he would arrive before things got ugly.

This wasn't one of those times though, because if the frantic pain in his chest wasn't enough of an indication, Nekota was in big trouble. And if the prideful and closed off teen was trying to cling to his power and pull him closer, the boy was downright terrified. A thought that had him taking off into a run, as his clansmen called out for him and ran after him. The red king barely paying attention to pedestrians and crosswalk signs, as angry drivers and car horns fell on deaf ears. The pain in his chest moving him forward, till he stopped in front of a crappy looking building and tried to catch his breath. His clansmen not far behind, thankfully, as they came to a stop beside him and a few started wheezing. Yata stepping off his skateboard, as if the distance hadn't affected him at all, and glanced up at the building from beside him.

"He's here?" His vanguard asked, as the king gave him a nod and the teen frowned heavily. "Isn't this the front of the building we attacked last week?"

What? Slowly the man turned to his vanguard, and then back to the building. It taking the man several moments, before he saw the scorch marks in the alleyways and the few broken windows that jogged his memory. A heavy frown falling over the man's face, as he sized up the building and tried to sense where exactly the teen was inside of it.

Why hadn't they found any clues here before? His clansmen checked his place out first, didn't they? And if the teleporting strain lived here, then where was he when they attacked it before? None of this made sense.

"What are your orders, King?" Tatara suddenly asked, as he glanced at his vassal and was surprised to see the hobbyist glowing in a soft red aura. It more than obvious the man was going to pay the bastard back, for taking the young strain, as the king looked back at the building and let his flames burst across his skin.

"Block every exit." He ordered, as Chitose, Dewa, Eric, Kōsuke, and Yata took off to follow the request. Kusanagi and Tatara looking at him in determination, as the man headed for the steps with his friends behind him. "Back me up."

"Of course, King." Tatara spoke, as Kusanagi played with his lighter.

"Just don't get either of you killed." The blonde frowned, as the red head blasted the door apart.

The defenseless piece of wood flying across the room, as he stepped inside and was met with crates of drugs and several groups of men that were remnants of the gang they disbanded. The men looking at them in shock, before they grabbed the closest weapon beside them and came at them. Tatara easily sending a flock of fire sparrows at the men, as they exploded on contact and sent them flying. Izumo doing the same with his lighter, as shouts came from deeper in the house and more men came pouring down from upstairs and the other room. A frown appearing on the male's face, as he readied himself to attack and a hand fell on his shoulder. The king pausing, to turn to his left, and find his vassal giving him a soft smile, and tightening his grip.

"Go on ahead, King. We'll take care of them." Tatara spoke, as he stared at the male in surprise and even more men came down from upstairs in a flurry of curses and insults.

"Tatara-" Second hand was placed on his other shoulder, as he turned to find the blonde giving him a smile as well and the man's fingers dug into his shirt. "Izumo-"

"Go get him, Mikoto." The bar owner spoke, as the red king turned back to the room packed full of men and felt his flames flare out against his turmoil.

Could he really leave the two of them here by themselves so he could find Nekota? Was he willing to take the risk in leaving them behind and hope they'd make it through the battle ok? Or should he play it safe and stay with them? Then he could help them fight them all off, and then go after the boy. Or should he leave them behind and find Nekota, and make sure he was ok, before rushing back to help them? Was he willing to risk his two irreplaceable best friends, or the boy he loved?

EC.) Stay with Tatara and Izumo

ED.) Go find Nekota

* * *

Scarlett: *sighs in relief, collapsing on the couch* Finally!

Mikoto: *raises an eyebrow*

Scarlett: Fanfiction was being a britch and wasn't letting me upload chapters. So after a support ticket, and no change, I downloaded the Chrome browser and now it works like a charm.

Nekota: Safari sucks. why the hell are you using it?

Scarlett: *sweat drops* it came with the computer

Nekota: *rolls his eyes*

Scarlett: *turns to the camera* Anyway, SURPRISE! *throws her hands up in the air* Instead of Nekota being the one to make a choice, Mikoto is making the choice! *beams* I thought it might be nice to switch the choices around, so I thought I'd give it ago. But besides that, time to chose your ending for Route EA! *giggles* Have fun picking your poison my cute little fans! Will you pick the good or the bad ending? *bows* enjoy the chapter everyone!

* * *

 **Reviews Answered:**

 **Panda Master X** : *smiles* glad you like his name, hun. I thought it'd be cute if I named him 'little cat' instead of just giving him a standard japanese name. *sulks* And I'm a little sad that this route is ending as well, but at the same time we get to explore ones. *beams* So in the mean time I hope you enjoy this chapter and have fun picking your choice for the ending!

* * *

K and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to Furuashi Hideyuki, GoHands, and GoRA.

Nekota however belongs to me. If you wish to use him, please ask permission before using him.


	30. EA - TMBH EC Ending - Mikoto

HOMRA'S Black Cat

Multiroute Fanfiction

Choice EA – TMBH – EC – Stay with Tatara and Izumo

Love and Family Route

"This won't take long." Mikoto spoke, as the two men looked at him as if they were about to argue and the gang members in front of them charged at them.

The king focusing his powers into his hands, as he readied a fireball and sent it flying into the first wave. The attack blasting through them, as he easily dodged the swing of a metal pipe and slammed his fist into the attackers face. Tatara sending out another wave of fire sparrows, as Izumo blasted holes in the wave and flipped his lighter closed to recharge it. Mikoto sending out a wave of fire, as a good dozen men were sent flying across the room and Tatara barely dodged an attack aimed at him. His vassal panting heavily, due to the man using his powers after so long, as Mikoto quickly sent another fireball toward the brunette's side of the room and sent all the men in that direction into the wall. The king barely getting out another attack in his part of the room, as he managed to dodge a bullet aimed at him and forced as much of his power out toward the enemy. A huge wave of fire blasting through the room, and knocking out the remainder of the men, as the red king let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes. It taking him several moments to catch his breath, as he stood up straight and opened his eyes. Tatara and Izumo patiently waiting for him, and his vassal still a little worn out, as he headed for the stairs. The two men behind him, as they climbed up to the second floor and stopped in their tracks at what was waiting for them.

"OH! Look, little kitty! They did come for you." A maniac like giggle sounded, as the red king's body burst into flames.

Across the room, standing in front of a closed door, sat a man that looked about Akagi's age. His hair a dark brunette, and silver eyes staring at them in pleasure, as he held a frightened Nekota in his lap by the throat. The young strain shaking in his hold, and tears brimming his eyes, as the older man played with the pocket knife in his hand. The young boy's face covered in dried blood, and deep cuts, as a deep slash covered his left shoulder and caked his shirt and jacket in red. The teen's left hand red and pussy from a stab wound in the center, as the man chuckled and licked the teen's face in order to get him to whimper and try to shy away from him.

"Bad little kitty. I thought I told you to behave." The man purred, as Nekota stiffened and tightened his grip on the hand around his throat. "Do you want to go back to dream land again?"

"N-No! P-Please, a-anything but that." Nekota shakily spoke, as Tatara's body burst into flames and the maniac looked up at them with a smirk.

"So you're the HOMRA people, little kitty was talking about." He spoke, the man finally putting his full attention on them as he brushed his face against the boy's in his lap. "You guys look strong, but you're useless as long as I have the little kitty."

"Why did you take, Nekota-kun?" Tatara demanded, as his vassal glared at the man and Izumo played with his lighter.

"That's an easy question, little birdy. He sent a majority of my business partners to jail." The man giggled, as Nekota shivered and flinched when the man set the knife down in order to open a wooden box beside him and pull out a filled syringe. "For something like that the little kitty needs to be punished. So I used this nifty little drug to give a little payback. My old business partners created this for strains and it's such a evil little thing, isn't it little kitty?"

"K-Keep that away from me." Nekota shakily spoke, as he tried to move away from the man and the red king glared at the man as he teased the boy with the drug. "G-Get off me."

"No can do, little kitty. We're in the middle of a conversation remember? If you ran away it'd be rude." The man giggled, as he turned back at them and seemed to be pleased by their helplessness. "Anyway, this cute little drug will get strains high in small doses, but in larger doses their powers reverse and attack their owner. And it's so amusing to watch. Especially when you use it on the little kitty, here. Seems his powers are memory based, so his darkest memories attack him. You should've seen him the first time I used it on him! He was crying and screaming for help, till he turned to a doll! I should've recorded it for you all!"

By now the man was madly laughing, as tears rolled down Nekota's face. The boy shaking, as he kept his eyes locked on the syringe and flinched when the object got to close for comfort. Tatara finally snapping beside him, as he launched a flurry of fire sparrows at them and the maniac giggled. The pair suddenly disappearing, and the attack blasting a hole in what had been a closet, as the pair reappeared by a window across the room now standing. The syringe a melted mess where they were previously, as the hand around the teen's throat tightened and Nekota whimpered. The boy scrambling to get the fingers to let him go, as Tatara growled and the red king held an arm out in front of the man.

"King-" His vassal started in surprise, as Mikoto let his flames calm to a dull roar and stepped forward.

"What do you want?" Mikoto finally spoke, as Nekota stiffened at the words and looked at him in horror. His sapphire eyes begging him not to do anything rash, as the maniac titled his head a little and giggled.

"Want? I want the little kitty to suffer, before I make him bleed out and stain everything in red." He spoke in a deadly tone, as Nekota shivered and the man played with the teen's hair. "Of course I could do so much more, and make you all watch, but I don't want you to accidently kill the little kitty before I do."

"S-Suoh." Nekota shakily chocked out, as he clawed at the hand tightening around his throat and tears rolled down his face.

Behind him, Tatara glared at the maniac, as Izumo held him close to him. The pair livid, as the king did everything in his power to keep himself calm. The man knowing one wrong move could end the young strains life, as he let the aura surrounding him disappear and Nekota stared at him in horror.

"Put Nekota down and fight me like a man." Mikoto spoke, as the maniac started laughing. "Whoever wins gets Nekota."

"Sorry, kingy, but I've already won because I got him first." The man spoke, as he suddenly disappeared.

A curse leaving the king, as he unleashed his powers and sent out a wave of flames. Izumo quickly shielding Tatara, as the man holding Nekota slammed into the wall and let go of the teen. The boy scrambling to his feet, as he rushed over to him and attacked him into a hug. The teen shaking uncontrollably in his arms, as the King held him close and placed a small kiss on the teen's head. The man against the wall slowly stirring, as he cackled and carefully stood up. A bloodthirsty look in his silver eyes, as Nekota stiffened in his arms and Izumo made the first move.

The blonde bar owner flicking his lighter open, as balls of fire launched at the male and crashed into the spot he occupied. The male teleporting out of the way just in time, as he rolled across the floor and snatched up his pocketknife. Tatara the next to attack, as he sent a huge phoenix toward the man at a breakneck speed and sent it crashing into the man. A cry leaving the maniac, as Mikoto readied another attack and the older strain suddenly disappeared. Nekota stiffening against him, as he quickly turned around and activated his powers. The field they were all used to filling the room, as the maniac appeared in front of them and Nekota chocked back a noise of surprise as the man giggled.

"I told you I was immune, little kitty." He giggled, as a flash of silver glinted in the light. "Now please cry and scream in agony for me."

Before any of them could move, dots of red splashed through the air and the teen collided with the king's chest. A gasp leaving the young teen's mouth, as the maniac giggled and teleported just as the king went to swing at him. The man reappearing across the room, as Tatara stared at them in horror and Izumo held his vassal against him to prevent him from running toward them.

"N-Nekota-kun! Izumo, let go of me!" The hobbyist yelled, as Mikoto looked down at the teen in worry.

"Kouji?"

Slowly, the teen slumped against him and his knees gave out. The king quickly catching him, as he lowered them to the floor and the red quickly staining the teen's shirt caught his attention. The male's amber eyes widening, as they fell on the clean stab wound in the teen's chest and shaking fingers tore the black jacket off the teen. The removal of the heavy fabric revealing a red, bubbling, wound over the teen's heart as Nekota harshly coughed and red coated his lips. The older strain's cackling filling the room, as Nekota looked up at him in fear Tatara finally snapped.

"You'll pay for this!" His vassal screamed, as his powers suddenly flared out to the max and a huge crimson bird surrounded him and Izumo.

The older strains cackles suddenly cutting off, as he stared at the bird in fear and his now crying friend thrust his hand out before Izumo could stop him. The huge red phoenix crashing into the strain, as a sickening scream filled the room and the corner of the room blasted apart. The dust disappearing to reveal a huge gaping hole in the building, and nothing but a huge black scorch mark in the floor, as the hobbyist collapsed against the blonde and cried. Izumo trying to calm him down, as the King looked back at the dying teen below him and finally let the tears fill his eyes.

"Kouji…"

A soft smile fell over the teen's face, before the field around them suddenly morphed into a peaceful forest clearing. Izumo and Tatara nowhere near them, as the King looked around in shock and turned his eyes back down to the teen to find the blood no longer covering him and no stab wound on his chest. Nekota reaching his arms out to touch the king's face, as tears filled his eyes and he softly laughed.

"I thought I told you that you wouldn't like what you see." He shakily spoke, as the King tightly grasped the teen's hands and let the tears fall from his eyes. The droplets falling on the teen's face, as the boy gave him a sad smile and held back his own tears. "Suoh, I'm so sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? None of this is your fault." The man forced out, as the teen closed his eyes and pressed his fingers into the man's cheeks.

"I knew if I stayed with all of you I'd just cause trouble and put you all in danger." The teen softly spoke, as he slowly opened his eyes and the tears finally fell from his eyes. "I've always been plagued with bad luck. First hunters set the forest I lived in on fire, killed my parents, and I was forced to live on the streets. Then I blindly trusted humans and was mistreated, till Nia was pried out of my life and I never saw her again. Then Kenji abandoned me and a man I trusted took me in. I was his faithful little cat and over time even he tried to hurt me, till I ran away and Yata found me. I-I thought I could find some kind of peace with all of you, but all I did was make you all suffer. E-Especially you."

A heavy sob left the teen, as the king leaned down the press a kiss to the teen's forehead and slowly pink started to stain the young strains white shirt.

"I-I'm so sorry I feel in love with you, Suoh." Nekota sobbed, as he clawed at the man's face and squeezed his eyes shut. "Now you're going to suffer because of me!"

"Kouji." Mikoto softly spoke, as the teen forced his eyes open and tortured sapphire eyes met warm amber orbs. "I love you. I always will, whether you believe it will bring me agony or not, because you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. Let me suffer, let my sword come crashing down, just don't ever wish you didn't fall in love with me."

"S-Suoh-" Nekota shakily spoke, as the pink stain started to turn red. "I-I love you!"

Within an instant, the teen forced himself up and attacked him in a hug. The teen sobbing into his shoulder, as the King held him tightly against him and let this aura surround them. His red flames caressing the two of them, as the wound on the teen's chest appeared and the illusion around them started to waver. The man titling the teen's head up, as sapphire eyes looked at him with love and the man pressed their lips together. Nekota kissing him as passionately as he could, before the teen suddenly fell limp against him and the illusion shattered. The scorched and burnt room coming back into view, as Tatara sobbed into Izumo's chest. The blonde bar owner looking at the king sadly, as Mikoto looked down at the teen slumped against his chest sadly and wrapped his arms around the boy. His shirt soaked in Nekota's blood, as footsteps came up the stairs and the boys came into view.

"What happened?! We heard an explosion and saw the fire-" Yata yelled, before he stopped in his tracks and stared at the teen in horror. "N-Nekota…"

Slowly, the others stared at the teen in horror and the king pressed his cheek against the boy's head. Nekota's dead, limp body, causing his clansmen slowly break down as Chitose caught the vanguard before he could fall to the floor in tears. The womanizer holding the boy tightly against him, as Eric shook beside Kōsuke and the animal lover lowered his head. Dewa pulling his hat down to hide his face, as sobs filled the room and the king didn't once stop the tears rolling down his face.

"Thank you for being with us, Kouji."

* * *

A month later

The sound of footsteps crunched against fallen leaves as a lone man walked through the woods. A single bouquet of red roses in his hand, as he stepped over fallen trees and over raised roots. The sky clear, and the sun shining brightly, as the autumn air nipped at the man's skin. A black jacket the only laying of clothing over his shirt to keep him warm, as he stepped out of the trees and into a clearing. The leaves above parted to bathe the area in sunlight, as the man stopped in front of the slab of stone at his feet and kneeled down to place the roses on the stone. A single message engraved on the grey rock, as the man placed a hand over the words and let his red aura cover his body. His sword lighting up the sky, as a single crack shone across the blade from top to bottom, and he lower his head to prevent the tears on his cheeks to be seen in the light.

"Wait for me, Kouji."

 _Kouji Nekota_

 _HOMRA's Black Cat_

 _Our Heart_

BAD ENDING – Route EA – EC COMPLETE

* * *

Scarlett: *trying not to cry again* S-So I got up this morning and saw I had only two reviews with choices and turns out Panda and Snow picked opposite choices again *laughs a little* So I really don't have any other choice but to upload both chapters. *takes a deep breath* I finished typing ending ED last night and just spent the last two hours typing/writing this chapter up. I've been avoiding it so badly, but I forced myself to do it managed to finish it.

Mikoto: *quiet*

Scarlett: *forcing back tears* So here's your chapter, Panda. And I apologize if I have you're crying by the end. I couldn't even stop myself from crying by the time I finished...I think i actually started crying by the time I got halfway through, but now I can't stop. *covers her face* dear god I'm terrible. *bows* Here's your chapter! *rushes out of the room*

Mikoto: *stands up, not looking at the camera* **Now that the route is over all options are now open and are as follows:**

 **A.) Go to the Doctor**

 **B.) Refuse - F.) Go with Kamamoto**

According to Scarlett, my route EB option is locked till we get through a different route. *camera shuts off*

* * *

 **Reviews Answered:**

 **Panda Master X** : *bows* here's your chapter hun, and yeah you end up picking the options everyone else doesn't. So i applaud you for that. I thought no one would pick this option, but you surprise me yet again hun. Again, I apologize if I make you cry.

* * *

K and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to Furuashi Hideyuki, GoHands, and GoRA.

Nekota however belongs to me. If you wish to use him, please ask permission before using him.


	31. EA - TMBH ED Ending - Mikoto

HOMRA'S Black Cat

Multiroute Fanfiction

Choice EA – TMBH – ED – Go after Nekota

Love and Family Route

"I'll leave it to both of you, then." Mikoto spoke, as the two men nodded and unleashed their powers.

A furry of flames blasting a hole through the enemy line, as the red king ran through the opening and up the stairs. The floor above completely abandoned, as he curse fell past his lips and he started pulling open the only two closed doors available. One being a bathroom, and another a closet full of coats, as he frowned and looked around once more. No knowledge of a basement of sorts available to him, as he let out a growl and forced the majority of his flames down to calm to a dull roar across his skin. It taking several moments, before he noticed the room was a lot smaller than the rest of the building and noticed peeling paint on the inside of the closet. The man moving forward a little, before he noticed the edge of some side of door beneath the paint and moved toward the closet. The discovery causing the man to quickly kneel down and grab hold of the revealed edge, before he pried the door open and it slid into a slot in the wall. Flaking pain falling onto the floor, and nothing but darkness greeting him, as he increased the flames around his body, and quickly got to his feet in order to step into the darkness. The wood on all sides of him old, and slightly rotting, as he cautiously walked through the darkness and into a pitch-black room. No boarded windows or curtains in view, and his flames creating little light, as he cautiously moved forward and started to slowly light the room.

A duffle bag catching his attention, before he noticed a wooden box not too far from it and knelt down to examine it. Several syringes, and a glass container lay inside, as the male's eyebrows furrowed and he slowly looked around him. An empty jar catching his attention, before he noticed a shattered syringe and a few drops of blood. His heart clenching, as he carefully stood and moved forward to light the rest of the room. Several more empty glass containers littering the floor, and another shattered syringe laying on the wood in crystal shards, as scorch marks dug into wood and left angry black marks behind. A trail of blood winding its way to a body slumped against the dirty wall, as the king's eyes widened and almost felt his heart stop.

"N-Nekota."

Surely enough, the young strain sat across from him against the wall. His body in a crumpled heap in front of him, as dried blood covered his face and neck. The fabric on his left shoulder torn through, and blood caking the white material, as lifeless blue eyes stared at the floor. The only thing letting him know the teen was alive being the slight rise and fall of his chest, as the man quickly knelt down in front of the younger and tilted his head up. Dilated pupils catching his attention, as he cursed and gently lifted the boy into his arms. The limp body resting against his chest, as he brushed the black strands of hair out of his face and forced back the anger rising up in his body.

Drugs. The bastard had drugged the poor boy, and he didn't doubt for a second it was from the jars in the wooden box. The unlabeled containers preventing him from knowing if the teen was going to be ok, or if that stupid drug was going to either get him addicted or kill him. Preferably he hoped the young strain was going to be ok, but the bastard had used several jars to pump the teen full of the shit and who knew what that was going to do to him.

"You're going to be ok, Nekota." The red king forced out, as he placed a small kiss on the teen's sweating forehead and gently grazed his thumb against the crusted over cuts on the teen's face. It taking everything the man had from lashing out in anger, as he carefully stood and held tight to the boy. "I'll get you better in no time. I promise."

The boy practically weightless in his arms, as he turned back to the entryway and stopped in his tracks. A single young man now standing in the doorway, as he watched him in curiosity, and grinned at him madly with his hair askew.

"So you came here to pick up the little kitty, no?" The man questioned, as the king carefully eyed the man and kept his power on high alert. "Well I'm sorry to say, Kingy, but I'm not done with the little kitty yet. So if you could put him back-"

"You're the teleporting strain?" Mikoto questioned, as the male blinked at him and the red head ignored the kingly name for the moment.

"Why yes! You're a smart one! A lot faster than those idiots from the office building."

"Why did you take Nekota?" He demanded, as the boy twitched slightly against him and his fingers weakly dug into his shirt.

"Well that should be obvious. He sent a majority of my business partners to jail." The man giggled, as the focus started to return to the teen's eyes. "Such a pathetic little weakling, that hides behind fake realities, should be punished for his actions."

Slowly, the male walked forward a few steps and picked up the last glass container out of the box and sloshed the liquid around inside it. Nekota now slightly coheirent in his arms, as he looked up at him in relief and tears filled his eyes. The sound of the man in front of them keeping the boy on edge, as the teen's powers stirred under the surface of his skin, and the maniac turned to the king.

"So I borrowed this cute little drug for some payback." He spoke boldly, as the teen finally came to full alert and shivered against him. The man kneeling down to put the contained back on the box and grin at him madly. "It's specifically created for strains, and in lose doses gets them high, but in huge doses it disrupts their powers and reverses them on the owner. And it was so perfect for the little kitty, even if the drug wore off so quickly because of how strong his powers were. You should've seen him! Crying and screaming for help, till he was nothing but a doll! It was so priceless! I should've bought a camera!"

By now the teen in his arms was shaking, as the man tightened his grip on the teen and let his powers flare out. A happy giggle leaving the manic, before he suddenly disappeared and Nekota stiffened. His powers blasting across the room, as an open field filled the space of the room and nothing happened. The man letting out a curse, as he sent his flames out around him in a wave and the man slammed into the wall. Nekota tightly clenching to his shirt, as tears rolled down his face and a whimper fell past his lips.

"H-He really is immune to my illusions." The young strain sobbed, as Mikoto pulled the teen closer and got him to wrap his arms around his neck.

The male maneuvering the young strain, so he could hold him against him with one arm, as the maniac slowly got to his feet and let out a cackle. Nothing but bloodlust in the man's eyes, as the king set his left hand a flames and glared at the nut job.

"So I have to just kill you and the little kitty is all mine, huh?" He cackled, as Nekota buried his face into his neck and heavily sobbed. "That shouldn't be too hard. King or not if I blast a hole through your heart you'll die right?"

"S-Suoh…" Nekota shakily spoke, as the red king gently kissed the side of his head.

"Try and give me some kind of opening, Nekota." Mikoto softly spoke, as the male disappeared in front of them. "I won't let him touch you."

"O-Ok."

"GOT YOU!" The male strain cackled, as the king suddenly jumped to the side and barely missed the male trying to blast a hole through him. The male stumbling forward, as Nekota buried his face as far as he could into the king's neck and his body burst into flames. Several illusions of the King himself, holding the sobbing and flaming teen, surrounding them as the older strain stood up and looked around in confusion. "What is this?! I'm immune to your illusions!"

"Th-there are two types of illusions I can create." One of the other Nekota's spoke, as the illusion turned and looked at the older strain with tears in his eyes.

"Ones that creates an illusion based off my memories and imagination." Another spoke, as he turned and glared at the man.

"And the second uses your memories and creates a full fledged illusion you can't escape." A third illusion spoke, as he turned and smiled at the man.

"Th-This kind of i-illusion takes control of all of your senses, and locks you inside, so there is no p-possible way you can subconsciously realize you're in a dream world and not in reality." The real teen spoke, as he refused to remove himself from the king's neck and tightened his fingers around the male's neck. "However, we can still tell the difference in reality and illusion."

Slowly, the teen turned and looked at the man as nothing but pure agony and loathing bored into the man. The male strain shivering at his gaze, as all the kings gathered up a huge fireball in their hands and the real one poured all his power into the ball of fire.

"Go straight to hell and burn for eternity you sick asshole." Nekota hissed, as tears continued to roll down his face. "Burn and suffer. No Blood. No Bone. No Ash."

Without a second of hesitation, Mikoto launched the fireball at the older strain and pulled the teen against his chest. The illusion shattering around them, as the fireball smashed into the man, and set him ablaze. Screams of agony filling the room, as the pathetic man clawed at the fire eating him alive and tried to put it out. An action that was next to worthless, as the King's flames continued to burn with his anger and the red-haired male walked past him and into the small hallway. Nekota shaking against him, as the screams continued to echo around them, as Mikoto stepped out of the closet to find Izumo and Tatara looking at them in worry. The hobbyist looking at them in relief, the moment his saw Nekota in his arms, as Izumo let out a breath of relief and the four of them ignored the sudden screams cutting off and falling into silence.

"Is Nekota-kun ok?" Tatara asked, as the teen sobbing against him shook his head and the male finally noticed the stab mark in the teen's left hand now that they had some light. The injured all puffy and red, as dried blood caked the wound closed and the male forced his anger down so his flames finally snuffed out and left no trace of his rage or the dead strains body.

"It's going to take awhile." He admitted, as the brunette roughly bit his lip and Mikoto turned to his blonde friend. "He was pumped full of drugs when I found him. It's some kind of strain drug that reversed his powers on him. I left it back in the room. There should be one container left. I don't know if it's addictive or not, but send it to Scepter Four and have it analyzed."

A nod left the blonde bar owner, as he quickly headed back into the dark room and out of sight. The red king deciding it wasn't safe for the younger teen's condition to stay in the building, as he headed for the stairs and Tatara followed them. Nekota still sobbing into his neck, and shaking against him, as the King tightly wrapped his arms around him and hit the first floor. Mounds of unconscious bodies littering the floor, as his clansmen stood in front of the door in worry and suddenly perked up when they saw him. Their expressions only lasting for seconds, before they noticed the condition of the younger and looked at him in worry. Yata, Eric, and Chitose the most affected, as they stared at the teen in horror and anger filled their gazes. Dewa and Kōsuke keeping calm, despite the situation, as they looked to the floor and the man stopped a few feet from them.

"I killed him." Mikoto spoke, as the others suddenly relaxed and some of the anger left their gazes. "No Blood. No Bone. No Ash."

"Whoa, that's a cool line!" Yata suddenly spoke, as the others nodded and Chitose softly smiled.

"Sound better than the other tag lines we've been using." The womanizer spoke, as Eric nodded.

"Did you come up with it?" Kōsuke asked, as the king shook his head and looked down at the now asleep teen in his arms. Everyone's gazes softening, as Yata softly smiled and Chitose softly chuckled.

"Of course he would." Chitose spoke, as Yata nodded.

"Even if Nekota has a bad personality, he's a cool guy." The skateboarder spoke, as he smiled up at the king and Izumo came down with the wooden box in his hand. "He'll get better in no time! Just watch!"

A nod left the king, as Tatara and Izumo stopped beside him and Mikoto looked at each one of them individually.

"Let's go home."

* * *

Two Months Later

Slowly, sapphire eyes opened and a soft sigh filled the air. His body warm, and the bed soft beneath him, as he stretched slightly and inclined his head upwards. His eyes falling on the male beside him, as he reached out to brush red strands of hair out of the man's face and relax against him. The boy finally content and relaxed for the first time in years, as he slowly closed his eyes and curled up against the man.

After a whole two months he finally felt safe. A whole two months of flashbacks, nightmares, and jump scares later he finally felt comfortable in bed enough that he felt like he was actually alive instead of a walking corpse. God, had he always felt like this? He had never felt so relaxed till now?

"Morning." A deep groggy voice spoke, as the teen slowly opened his eyes and was met with kind and warm amber orbs.

A rough calloused hand brushing against his cheek, as the boy leaned into it and let out a deep breath and relaxed. Yeah, he was finally home and it was all thanks to the man beside him.

After the red head come to his rescue in the horrid building, and saved him from the deranged strain, he had been a total mess. His mind a muddle wreak, and his body on edge, as every noise and movement sent him into a panicked state that took forever to calm him down from. Not to mention the goddamn drugs he had forced into his body were addictive, so he had been slowly waned off them and every dose had been pure agony. His past memories coming back to the surface, as nothing but nightmares filled him with every shot and sent him into a downward spiral of crying and screaming for help in a realm of nothingness. The only comfort being the red king's arms wrapped around him during every session, till he had been successfully been waned off the nightmare liquid a month later and he had been pushed toward the road to a mental and physical recovery.

The process taking almost as long, as he remained by the king's side day in and day out, till he slowly started opening up to the members of HOMRA once more and found a safe haven in the bar. Yata surprisingly the first to befriend him, over a game of poker he destroyed him in, as Eric and Kōsuke followed close after. Each and every member slowly gaining his trust, before he finally managed to leave the bar last week with Mikoto by his side and explore the city without being afraid. His recovery process shocking Kusanagi, Tatara, and even Scepter Four, as the teen finally managed to find a form of peace in his life and feel at home with the others. His recovery taking him as far as a night of touching and love making with the man beside him that very night, as a small kiss to his temple brought him to the present and sapphire eyes opened to gaze at the man beside him. One of his arms wrapped around the boy's waist, as the other gently took his hand and brushed his thumbs against the light burn marks on his skin.

"You're calm." Mikoto observed, as he placed a kiss on his hand and looked at the burns and huge scar across the back of the teen's left hand. The man studying him, as the young cat strain placed a hand on the man's cheek and a smile spread across his face. The red king pulling him close, till they were flush against each other fully naked, and then teen relaxed against him.

"I just feel at peace, finally." Nekota replied, as the man smiled down at him and played with his fingers. "I've been so afraid of settling down, and trusting people around me, but I finally feel like I belong here. With HOMRA, and with you…I don't think I could live without any of you now."

"I'm glad." Mikoto spoke, as he rolled onto his back and brought the teen up with him. A soft giggle leaving the boy, as the sheets tangled around them, and the man cupped his cheeks with a smile. "You deserve to be happy and safe, Nekota. I'd do anything to keep that smile on your face."

In an instant the teen's face flushed a soft red, as the king kissed him and the teen purred. The touch lasting only moments, before the older pulled apart and gazed up at him lovingly.

"We should get down to the bar. It won't be long before Izumo comes up here." The red king spoke, as the teen nodded and started to carefully untangle the two of them.

It taking him several tries, before the sheets finally let them free and Nekota got off the bed. The red king right behind him, and his eyes ranking over the smaller teen's frame all the while, as they leisurely got dressed and headed into the hall with no interruptions. The man's arm wrapping around his waist, as he leaned against him and happily purred. The pair of them stopping at the top of the steps, as the teen got up on his tiptoes and placed a small kiss on the male's lips, before taking his hand and pulling him down the steps.

"I love you, Suoh." The teen spoke, with a small smile, as the older returned it and messed up his hair as they stepped into the bar.

"I love you, too, Kouji."

"Oi, Nekota! You wouldn't believe what Akagi did!" Chitose suddenly yelled, as the other sputtered the moment they came into view.

"C-Chitose-san, they just woke up! Beside, you can't tell them!" Akagi protested, as Bandō pulled his hood over his face and kept his head down in embarrassment.

"Hey, you were the one making out with Bandō right on the couch! Everyone is gunna find out by the end of the week!" The womanizer teased, as a deep blush fell over the pair and a small argument started up with Kusanagi reprimanding them. The others slowly laughing at the interaction, as Nekota softly giggled and smiled at the soft and warm feeling that fell over the bar.

Yep. This was HOMRA. The place that not only held his first real love, but his family as well.

GOOD ENDING - ROUTE EA - ED COMPLETE

* * *

Scarlett: *sits on the couch, quiet* So here's your route ED ending chapter everyone. We had a tie between Snow and Panda's choices so I had to write both. So as you can guess, ending EC is the bed ending and I'll advise you ahead of time that it's a tear jerker. I was crying myself halfway through writing it and I can't really stop.

Mikoto: *sitting with his arms wrapped Nekota, quiet*

Nekota: But I'm alive in this one, so quiet being upset! *bops her in the head*

Scarlett: *rubs her head, laughing a little* Right, right, sorry. *looks at the camera* Anyway, here's your good ending everyone! And now that we have finished Mikoto's EA route **we can move to another route.** **So Here are your options:**

 **A.) Go to the Doctor**

 **B.) Refuse - F.) Go with Kamamoto  
**

Nekota: *frowns* Mikoto's EB route isn't there.

Scarlett: *lightly laughs* yeah, well I just did one of his routes so I want to do different character. That and I need a break from his route so I can focus on a different story. *rubs the back of her head* I think i went a little overboard at the end of EC so I'm not too keen at typing up how Nekota dies in Mikoto's EB route right now. *bows* So please forgive me for locking Mikoto's route everyone. I'll unlock it in the future, but I need a break for now. *stands up* Inthe meantime, please cast your vote via review or pm and let me know which route you want next. Do you want the A dual route with Yata and Chitose? Or Kamamoto's route? Let me know please!

* * *

 **Reviews Answered:**

 **SnowLiteSnowBrite:** *laughs a little* Sorry I made such a hard choice hun, but you managed to pick the good ending so congrats. *blinks* Actually, I see Izumo as the nagging mom and Tatara as HOMRA's nanny of sorts since he helps them learn to control their powers and such. *giggles a little* but I could see him as the grandma, he sleeps enough and is laid back enough. And don't worry about rants hun, I welcome them since I get them from time to time. I love to hear everyone's views on characters and such. And i hope you enjoy this chapter hun. *bows*

* * *

K and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to Furuashi Hideyuki, GoHands, and GoRA.

Nekota however belongs to me. If you wish to use him, please ask permission before using him.


	32. EB - Flee - Mikoto

HOMRA's Black Cat

Multiroute Fanfiction

Choice EB Part 1- Flee

Love and Family Route

Silence filled the air as the strain stared down at the burning hand outstretched toward him. Each second making his chest tighten, and those screams and cries to gradually increase in the back of his mind, till the high pitch ringing in his ears turned to heavy screeching. The sound causing his uneasiness to rise, to it's boiling point, before he suddenly glanced away and squeezed his eyes shut. The movement seeming to be enough of an answer for the man beside him, before he heard a sigh beside him and the sound of fire disappeared. A huge hand suddenly ruffling his hair, and easing away the screams in his mind, as he took that moment to relax and open his eyes.

Sapphire immediately meeting amber, and making the teen jolt back slightly in surprise, till the hand in his hair disappeared and Mikoto leaned against the headboard of the bed. Those molten orbs never leaving his the entire time, till the man separated their gazes himself and looked out the window. The sky already dark, and the soft light of street lamps filtering past the panes of glass, signaling it was already late at night, before the male glanced down at his own hand. The one that had been previously on fire.

"You can always change your mind." The redhead finally spoke, which in turn received a small nod from the teen, even when his fingers tightened around the sheets over his lap. "You're part of HOMRA whether you carry our mark or not."

"…Thanks." Was all he could quietly reply with, fiddling with the fabric wadded up in his fingers.

A nod was his reply, before the man suddenly stood up and grabbed his cigarettes. The older grabbing his coat, and moving toward the door, before a few curses came from the hallway and the King opened the door without hesitation. The others instantly coming into view, and looking sheepishly up at the man before them, before he sighed and Yata pointed to Chitose.

"It was his idea- Ouch! The fuck, Chitose!"

"It wasn't my idea, idiot! Totsuka-san wanted to know if Nekota-kun was ok! He's been worried all afternoon!" Chitose huffed, the younger man having smacked the skateboarder in the back of the head.

"He's fine." Mikoto spoke, interrupting their impending argument, and catching their attention. "He just over exerted himself and needed rest."

Nods left the group, before the man moved past them and down the hall without another word. His sudden departure a little awkward, but mostly ignored, as the others looked toward him in slight worry and the teen reached over to grab the hoodie he was borrowing from the skateboarder.

"How are you feeling, Nekota-san? Do you need to rest more?" Kamamoto asked, while the teen pulled on the article of clothing and zipped it up with a small shake of the head.

"I'm fine, thank you." He quietly replied, carefully getting out of the bed and ignoring their cautious gazes on him. "Sorry if I worried you all."

"At least you're okay." Yata spoke, the moment the younger stopped beside them at the door. "Totsuka-san had us worried with all the fluttering and whining he was doing. We thought you lost a limb or something."

"No, I just collapsed is all." Of course the statement had them all looking at him like that wasn't okay at all, but it was better than him losing a ligament like they originally believed. That and the lot of them didn't have to know about his powers, or what happened to him after he had used them, since Mikoto hadn't seem to have mentioned it at all and if he wasn't going to tell them then there wasn't a reason he had to either. It was safer they didn't know anyway. "It doesn't happen often."

"I hope it doesn't." The skateboarder frowned, as he looked him over for any sign of fatigue, before ushering him into the hall and toward the stairs with the others following them. "We may of patched you up, but the last thing we want is for you to get hurt when we could've prevented it by going to a doctor."

A wince left the younger at the suggestion, before the teen next to him gave him a pat on the back and they descended the stairs. The bar coming into view, and the previously mentioned hobbyist pacing around the room, till the sound of their footsteps reached him and the brunette turned to them in worry. His concern clearly shown in his eyes, till he saw he was alright and a huge sigh of relief left him. Totsuka's body relaxing, and the man leaning up against the couch, before he smiled at the younger.

"I'm glad you're alright, Nekota-chan." The brunette spoke with relief, Anna nodding from behind him, while Kusanagi gave him a small smile. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I just needed some rest was all." He replied, gaining a nod, before the man suddenly perked up and the guys sighed in annoyance behind them.

"Now that Nekota-chan is ok, I'll make dinner! Yata-chan, come help me."

"Yeah, yeah, I hear yah." The skateboarder sighed, pulling off his beanie as he headed to the kitchen with the man.

Something that had the teen blinking after the vanguard in slight confusion, till Kamamoto noticed his expression and softly smiled.

"Yata-san is a really good cook." The bulkier man spoke, answering the strains unanswered question, while the others moved past them to take what seemed to be their usual spots around the bar. "Him and Totsuka-san usually cook dinner for everyone."

"I didn't think Yata-san could cook." The teen frowned slightly, making Chitose chuckle from his seat at the bar with his friend.

"He doesn't look like he could, but he'll surprise you." The womanizer said with a chuckle, Dewa rolling his eyes behind him. "On the other hand, King can't cook to save his life."

"King?" The confused response had the people closest to him looking at him in slight surprise, while the blonde behind the bar sighed. "What?"

"King asked you to join and he didn't even tell you about HOMRA?" Chitose asked, making the younger shake his head.

"It's no surprise knowing Mikoto. He'd be the one to leave out those kinds of details." Kusanagi input, a displeased frown on his face. "Did you take his hand?"

A shake of the head was all the younger could give, between his confusion and curiosity, before the older man gestured to a seat in front of the bar and he sat in front of him. Kamamoto taking a seat beside him, and the others quietly listening in.

"Well it's probably better you didn't, but you'll still need to know about the Kings and clans." Kusanagi sighed, getting an extremely confused look from the strain. "From what we know, there is an artifact called the slate that gives certain individuals a large amount of power that can be shared with others. These people are called Kings, and there are seven in total, but they're all not known."

"And Mikoto-san is a king?" Nekota asked, receiving a nod.

"Mikoto is the red king, and his powers create a red fire like aura. It's also his position as king that lets him take on clansmen and share a bit of his power with them." It was then that he gestured to everyone in the room and the younger looked around in surprise. The lot of them giving him either a small smile, or nodding, before the teen looked back to the man in front of him and harshly swallowed. "Together we form the red clan, HOMRA, and Mikoto is the third King of the seven. It's also as HOMRA that we watch over and protect the area around the bar to a certain distance, taking care of gangs causing trouble to the residents in the area, and disrupting gang fights before they get out of hand."

"S-So you guys can use fire too?" A nod left the older man, the teen tightly gripping the edge of the hoodie covering him. "And you keep the people around here safe?"

"We patrol the area everyday." Dewa spoke up, gaining the strain's attention. "Usually Yata is in charge of the task, but we check the area together and make sure no one is causing trouble."

"We also take on missions from residents or of our own to take out gangs or find a missing person." Chitose added. "Gang wars, drug dealings, kidnappings, gang fights, or even the occasional scuffle. We handle them all."

A small nod left the younger, before Kamamoto set a gentle hand on his back and gave him a smile when he turned to him.

"We occasionally help people like you, Nekota-san."

"Like me?"

"Someone that needs help, or doesn't have a home." Chitose elaborated, as a few of the others glanced away. Eric especially shrinking into the couch and yanking his hood further over his face. "Some of us either didn't have a place we fit into, needed help, or didn't have a home for our own, but we somehow ended up here."

"Like one big family." Akagi cheerfully added with a smile, Bandō glaring slightly at the man.

"You're one to talk, idiot. You were the one that never asked for help till I found out and had to help you myself."

"It worked out, though." The brunette beamed, getting a roll of the eyes from the hooded man.

"Either way, it's better you know." Kusanagi spoke up, regaining the cat strain's attention. "There might be a time one of us is attacked on the street, or has to help someone, and the last thing we want is for you to get caught in the middle of it."

"If it happens just find a good place to duck and cover." Chitose chuckled. "We'll take care of everything and keep you safe."

A small nod left the younger, his mind now a muddled mess with the new information given to him, just as Yata and Totsuka walked into the room with dinner. The others instantly on their feet, and handing the plates and glasses over to one another, their previous conversation completely forgotten, while the skateboarder placed a plate in front of him and gave him a smile.

"Here you go, Nekota. I made it a little spicier than the others. You seem like you could use the kick." The older teen spoke with a wink, before he yelled over his shoulder to Fujishima and headed toward the man with his plate.

The younger looking toward the plate quietly, and the voices around him fading out, just as the screams and cries filled his ears. His fingers slowly tightening around the hoodie, and digging painfully into his thighs, as the sound continued to rise. Tears threatening to form in his eyes, before Yata yelling suddenly shattered his distant state of mind. The younger jolting to reality, and a single tear hitting the bar, while Kamamoto glanced at him in concern.

"Nekota-san, is everything ok?" He asked, the younger feeling his powers begging to be released, and trying to tear past his flesh, as he set a hand on his own bicep and gave the older man a small nod.

"I-I'm ok." Came his quiet reply.

It's not safe here. You're not safe here with me here.

* * *

"Welcome back, Mikoto-san!" Yata called, the moment the red haired man stepped into the bar, and found everyone eating dinner.

The vanguard instantly rushing to the kitchen to grab the King's own plate, while he glanced around the bar and noticed one person missing. A frown appearing on his face, as he shrugged off his jacket and sat in his usual spot on his prized couch. His coat being thrown over it behind him, and Anna quietly welcoming him back with a nod, before the skateboarder reappeared and handed him his food. The man taking it from his clansmen, and ignoring Tatara's apologetic look, before he glanced toward the teen in front of him.

"Where's the new brat?" He asked, getting a confused blink from his vanguard, before realization hit him and he rubbed the back of his head.

"Nekota went upstairs after he ate. He said he was tired." Came the reply, with a small frown, hazel eyes glancing toward the stairs. "He was pretty quiet while he ate, but he ate about half of what we gave him and we gave him a lot."

A grunt left the older, before the skateboarder took it as his cue to leave and headed back to the bar to eat his dinner and talk to Kamamoto. Anna quietly watching him, her marbles not present for once, as he started eating his meal and the girl glanced toward the stairway.

"He's afraid." Came her quiet voice, making the king pause and glance toward the small strain. "He's hurt, too."

"Afraid of what?" Mikoto asked, with a small frown, as he went back to eating and his small clansmen beside him shook her head.

"I don't know, he won't let me look."

A small huff left the man, while he finished his meal, and set his plate down. Tatara already collecting dishes, and his vassal taking his, while Akagi and Yata argued lightly. The others slowly joining in, and teasing the vanguard, before he leaned back into the couch and Anna pulled out one of her marbles. The little red sphere being directed toward the ceiling of the room, before her fingers tightened around the little orb and she set it in her lap.

"That bad, huh?" A nod came with the man's question, getting a heavy sigh to leave his lips, as he got to his feet and red-violet eyes watched him. "I'll go talk to him, then."

A nod left the girl, as he headed for the stairs and his clansmen wished him a good night. Kusanagi watching him with a warning-full look, while he headed up to the second floor and glanced into each room as he walked past them. Each one being found empty, till he reached a small room on the second floor and paused in front of the doorway. The room being used as a storage room, and filled with boxes of different sizes, while the cat strain sat in the large window covering the far wall. His figure leaning against the edge of the wood, and one leg hanging out of the building, while the other rested against a box. His hair undone from the braid, and gently swaying from the breeze coming into the room, while a distant look gazed out into the neighborhood. His entire form ridged, and fingers dug into the sleeves of Yata's hoodie, as the younger curled into himself for a moment and squeezed his eyes shut.

It obvious the teen was dealing with something personal, and wasn't coming to a solution anytime soon, before he noticed a soft grey haze coming from the younger's skin. The wisps of smoke like substance wafting off the small form menacingly, till a frown appeared on the man's face and he moved across the room. The boy completely oblivious to his presence, and struggling to keep the haze from growing, just as he reached out and yanked him into the room. The movement making the younger gasp, and sapphire eyes to open in fear, just as fire erupted from the teen's form and took them both off guard.

The King's own powers activating to protect him, and magenta tinted fire melding with red, before blue eyes looked up at him in fear and yanked his arm out of his grip. The red blaze already eating at the younger's clothing, and threatening to burn his skin, while the older man frowned and reached out to place a hand over the teen's eyes. A move that had him jolting slightly, but refusing to back up in the instance he could set anything in the room a blaze.

"Take a deep breath." Mikoto ordered, getting a small jolt from the smaller, before his command was followed through. The fire around the boy diminishing only slightly. "Again."

A deep breath left the small strain, followed by several more, before the blaze around him suddenly snuffed out. The king's own flames disappearing, now that the threat was gone, as the teen in front of him let out a shaky breath and slumped slightly. Something that had him pulling his hand back, and finding fear in those sapphire eyes, before the younger looked to the floor and his hair slipped off his shoulder to hide his face.

"Th-thank you." Came the quiet voice. "I'm sorry I lost control."

"That happen often?" A nod was received, getting a frown from the man. "How often?"

"A lot." Silence passed between them, till the younger took a step back and leaned against the windowsill. "It won't be a problem, though."

"How so?"

"I'm not staying."

Those three words hung in the air heavily while the king looked the boy over. Yata's clothes covering him now burnt and singed in several places, making the bandages on his form visible, while they hung off him slightly. The vanguard's clothes still engulfing him, even when the skateboarder was their smallest member, and a distant look in those sapphire eyes. The gaze one drastically different from the one they had been greeted with this morning, or when the younger woke up earlier, just as a heavy sigh left the man and blue eyes glanced up at him slightly.

"And where will you go?" He asked, getting a look he couldn't quite decipher. The gaze looking up at him a mix between confusion and blankness, till those orbs glanced toward the floor. "It's too cold at night for you to be out there."

"I'm used to it."

"You're still injured."

"I've lived through worse."

"What happened the last time you lost control?"

The sudden question made the boy flinch heavily, causing him to press against the window frame, and dig his fingers into the burnt sleeves covering him, while haunted blue eyes stared wide eyed at the floor. His form slowly starting to shake, and that grey haze to slowly return, till he snapped his eyes shut and it all ceased. Deep, shaky, breaths filling the air. It more than obvious the boy wasn't going to tell him, and couldn't even handle thinking about it, as he quietly watched him. The boy in front of him a completely person from earlier, and a lot more fragile, something that concerned even him.

"Nekota-"

"I-I'm not staying. Y-You can't make me." Came the quiet, shaky, voice. "I-It's safer this way."

A heavy frown fell over the older man's face, before he sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Then where will you go?"

"Th-That doesn't matter. I can't stay here."

Stubborn brat.

"Stay in HOMRA's territory." He ordered, getting a small look of surprise from the younger. "If you're going to run off stay in our area. Scepter Four can't touch you."

Silence was all he was greeted with, before he reached out and ruffled the boy's hair. The black strands soft under his fingers, and falling back into place the moment he removed his hand.

"And come back when you need help."

The small nod he received was enough for him at the moment, just before he headed toward the door and let the heavy frown fall back over his face. The boy behind him completely silent, and neither moving or making a sound, as he headed into the hallway and toward the bottom floor of the building. The king deciding it was best to wait, even if it wouldn't solve the problem immediately, as he headed down the stairs.

"Looks like we got another trouble some brat."

* * *

A heavy silence filled the halls of HOMRA as Nekota sat in the window in one of the rooms. The space the same he had spoken to the red king in, and one he hadn't left since, while the bar had slowly been emptied out and abandoned. The others having left one by one, till only the bar owner, the king, and Anna were left. All three of them heading to bed not long after, and both the younger girl and red head stopping in front of the doorway to glance at him for several moments, before they had disappeared to rest. The building having fallen to the silence it was now not long after, and the younger never once leaving his spot, as he gazed up at the dark sky and the moon bathing it in light.

The usual cries and screams absent from his mind, and Mikoto's words echoing in his head instead, till the boy finally moved and glanced down at his hands resting against the base of the window sill. No grey haze, or fire, leaving them, and the bandages clean and pristine against his pale skin, as he clenched his fingers into fists and closed his eyes. His powers still a mess of turmoil and chaos under his flesh, but calmer than they had been recently, while he slumped against the wood behind him and relaxed.

"I can't stay here." He quietly spoke to himself, the words seeming to echo in the room.

Which was as true as he could speak them. He couldn't stay, not with his mind in the state it was. Not with his powers in the chaos they were, and not with his bad luck bearing over his head and ready to strike. He couldn't stay here, yet…

 _Some of us either didn't have a place we fit into, needed help, or didn't have a home for our own, but we somehow ended up here._

It felt safe here. Sure the idea of the kings and clans scared him, along with the fact he was literally sitting in the territory of fire wielders, but beyond the fear he was a little content. He didn't know a single one of them, let alone trusted them, yet the way they talked and welcomed him almost had him caving. Almost.

"I can't." He repeated, before he softly opened his eyes and swung his leg back into the room.

His bare feet hitting the floor, and no noise coming back toward him from anywhere in the building, just as he headed out of the room and into a spare one. A quick, quiet, search rewarding him with more intact clothes, a little less warmer, but complete clothing nonetheless, as he folded up the burnt ones and placed them on the bed. Sapphire eyes staring at them for a few moments, before he headed out of the room without another thought and toward the stairs. The boards thankfully never squeaking or protesting, as he reached the bottom of the stairs and into the kitchen. A soft pattering of his feet hitting the tile floating through the air, till he reached the back door of the building and set his hand on the handle.

 _Stay in HOMRA's territory._

HOMRA. The third clan, led by their King, a group of fire wielders with slight tempers. Just as dangerous as him, but still not close enough.

 _If you're going to run off stay in our area. Scepter Four can't touch you._

They wouldn't want him if they knew what he was capable of.

 _And come back when you need help._

"I don't want it." Came the strain's quiet voice, as he pulled the door open and felt the cold night air brush against his skin. "I'm not your pet stray."

The pattering of his feet left the kitchen as he moved into the back alley behind the building and let the door close. The click echoing in the smaller space, while he glanced up at the window on the second floor and found the red king watching him.

"It's better I never come back. You're all safer that way."

* * *

Scarlett: *waves, covered in paint* Hey everyone, and welcome to Mikoto's EB route! Mikoto received three votes, and Yata got one, so it seems we're making full circle and starting a new route in the same order we started the fic with. *smiles* either way, thank you to the people that voted.

Nekota: *frowning at the chapter* This is as depressing as shit right out of the gate.

Mikoto: *glancing at the papers in his hand over his shoulder, holding an unlit cigarette*

Scarlett: *pouts* I have a reason for it.

Nekota: to depress the shit of of people?

Scarlett: *smacks him over the head* I'm setting up the route, meanie! *huffs, crossing her arms over her chest* I decided to try mirroring the side routes, with huge differences in the story, but the same idea, and for this to work you can't be at HOMRA.

Nekota: so it's depressing as shit? *chuckles when she glares at him, looking at Mikoto* what do you think?

Mikoto: *shrugs, leaning back into the couch*

Nekota: *frowns* of course

Scarlett: *sighs, rubbing a hand over her face, smearing paint on herself* anyway, here's the new chapter guys. I know it isn't the most exciting thing in the world, but it's setting up the rest of the route so bare with it till next week please. There's a reason for everything, even Nekota's completely different personality. So strap yourselves in and get ready for the ride, because Mikoto's EB Route is taking off! *beams, waving* see you guys next week and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **Reviews Answered:**

 **RainStorm2122:** *chuckles* glad you liked Chitose's good ending hun. I couldn't resist but to have Yata set them up on a date, since he didn't get the chance in Kamamoto's route. That and imaging Yata taking care of a sick eric was on idea I couldn't pass up. *giggles, waving her hand* but I'm still glad it was an enjoyable ending *sweat drops* yeah...I'll get to it *face pillows* When I can dig myself out of the mountain of homework I need to work on the moment I post this chapter.

 **Panda Master X:** *laughs* if you haven't noticed I do that some times too. I'll have a big paragraph and it'll be a character's thoughts but it might go round in a circle *rubs the back of her head* I accidentaly do that once in awhile because I get so caught up I forget what I wrote and I have to stop and reread what I typed. It makes typing up a chapter take twice as long, especially during sex scenes *sweat drops* Those take hours, but evily writing it the best part of it all. It's fun to be the god of your own personal universe. *reads review, chuckling* Yep, yata's a tricky little vanguard and Nekota has some bad ass moves. I wanted him to showcase more of his powers in the good route, since Chitose kind of fucked up that one in the bad route, and I wanted to show how he'd fight with his ice since this route he might not being using it at all. *rubs the back of her head* I think he'll be sticking to fire this round, or maybe just his illusions again. I haven't decided, but he won't need his ice this time. *reads the rest, blushing and hiding behind the paper the review is on* I'm not that good of a writer.

* * *

K and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to Furuashi Hideyuki, GoHands, and GoRA.

Nekota however belongs to me. If you wish to use him, please ask permission before using him.


	33. EB - Flee Part 2 - Mikoto

HOMRA's Black Cat

Multiroute Fanfiction

Choice EB Part 2- Flee

Love and Family Route

"Hey, has anyone seen Nekota?" Yata had called, the vanguard coming down the stairs, as the long awaited question rang through the bar the next morning.

The red king sitting in his usual seat on his prized couch, and a small frown appearing on his face when the inquiry was voiced, while he leaned back and ignored Anna looking up at him in curiosity. His clansmen looking to one another, and slight worry appearing on their faces, before the most of them shook their heads.

"We haven't seen him." Fujishima spoke up for the group, the blonde brat beside him going back to tapping at his phone.

"Is Nekota-san missing?" Shouhei asked, a worried look on his face, as the skateboarder frowned.

"He has to be, I can't find him and I looked everywhere."

"You check under the beds?" Chitose asked, the man talking with a cigarette in his mouth. "He's part cat, so he could just be hiding."

"I already checked under the beds." Came the grumbled response, a small glare being directed toward HOMRA's womanizer. "And Nekota's human, even if he turns into a cat."

"Well human or not if he isn't here then where did he go?" The brunette challenged, Shouhei looking between the two in worry.

"You don't think Scepter Four got to him, do you?" The usually upbeat man asked, making a few of his clansmen look to him in worry. "Nekota-san could've went for a walk and they could've found him."

"They can't take him if he's in our territory though." Eric muttered, getting an eye roll from his vanguard.

"That's never stopped those god damn blues. The moment they see a strain they arrest it. Nekota being in HOMRA's territory would mean nothing to them." The moment the fact was spoken, silence fell over the bar. Each of them glancing at one another, before Yata headed for the door. "I'm going to go look for him."

"He's probably fine, Yata. He'll come back when he wants." Chitose spoke, while Kamamoto got up to follow his battling partner. "He's used to being out on the streets."

"He's hurt, though, and he can't protect himself very well. So I'm going to go find him." The skateboarder declared, before he grabbed his board and left the bar.

The ring of the bell above the door echoing through the room, and causing the others to glance at one another, till Bandō sighed and got up to drag a worried looking Shouhei toward the front door.

"We'll go too."

"Thanks, San-"

"Don't thank me, dumbass, just walk."

"We might as well go too." Fujishima spoke, glancing at the blonde beside him, as Eric sighed and pocketed his phone.

The pair walking after the other two, while Dewa glanced at Chitose and the brunette waved a hand.

"I'll sit this one out. I've got a massive headache."

"That's what you get from over drinking." Came the glasses wearing man's reply, before he walked around the bar and grabbed one of the clan's spare laptops. "Go sleep it off and I'll coordinate."

"My hero."

A small insult left the other, before he felt eyes boring into him and the red king turned to find his second in command, his vassal, and Anna staring at him intently. Izumo seeming to be peeved at him, while Tatara and Anna looked worried, before he sighed and got to his feet.

"I'll go look for him." He grumbled, appeasing their silent request, as his little clansman nodded and got up to rush behind the bar and grab her map, her marbles already in her hand.

"Make sure he comes back in one piece." His second in command lightly ordered, getting a small hum from the king, before he grabbed his jacket and left the bar.

The ding of the bell slowly fading behind him, and the door closing, while he glanced around the street and shrugged his jacket on. The image of the strain from last night flashing through his mind, and the pained look in those blue eyes nearly making him frown, before he started off in the direction he remembered the teen moving toward last night and tried not to let his mind wander. A task that was hard to deny, as that scared look and the red flames reappeared in the back of his mind. The fire more alive, and wild than his own, that he almost couldn't believe the boy could create them. The heat that he had felt last night had been hotter than his own, timid, but warmer than his given powers and he couldn't help but chuckle lightly to himself.

Despite the fear he had seen on the younger's face, that heat and bright fire, the wild nature of those flames showed more of the teen's real personality than his eyes or actions could. Under the fear, caution, and timid nature he knew there was a spitfire of a personality. Whether he was like Yata, Shouhei, or Bandō he didn't know, but the idea of the boy snapping back at him, giving him a glare, or insulting him had him lightly shivering. Mostly for the fact that he couldn't remember the last time someone actually verbally defied him, or fought him without fear or pride, and the idea sparked his interest more than he'd want to admit.

" _I-I'm not staying. Y-You can't make me. I-It's safer this way."_

Yet the boy's fear was a slight concern of his. Sure his abilities seemed to be powerful, a lot more than he thought they could be for his size and personality, but that fear seemed to be controlling not only his state of mind but his powers as well and whatever had him afraid wasn't going away anytime soon. It seemed to be a long-term issue, one he had had for more than a year or so, and it was controlling his life. Whatever event, or tragic incident, he had witnessed was holding him back and if he couldn't get control of himself then when Munakata ever got a hold of the boy and he was never letting him out of his sight. A strain with that much power was a threat in the blue kings eyes and if he had his way the younger would never see the light of day again, which was the underlying concern his clansman obviously had. The boy was almost too much like them to be ignored and they had to find him before any of the blue clansmen did.

"Oi, hold him still!" A voice ordered, making the red king snap out of his inner thoughts and glance around him. The area around him a more run down and poor section of their territory, not to mention dangerous, as a cry of pain sounded and a curse followed. "I said hold him still, not hurt him!"

"Sorry, but he won't stop squirming." A second voice apologized.

"Just hold him still long enough for me to get this over with."

A frown slowly appeared on the redhead's face, before he turned to the noise and noticed an alleyway to his right. Two out of shape buildings on either side of it, and trash and debris cluttering the ground, as he made out the silhouettes of three people and started toward the commotion. His footsteps silent, while the silhouette of the second voice held a smaller figure against him and the first voice's form rummaged through a bag to retrieve something. Something that seemed to fail, as the smaller figure suddenly struggled and kicked the man in front of him in the face. The object in his hand clattering to the ground, and the second holding him yanking him back into a painful position, as a yelp filled the air and the first man got to his feet. The small item being pulled off the ground, till the King got close enough to make out their features and felt his fire flare inside of him.

Nekota struggling weakly against the man holding him still, and the boy beaten pretty badly, as blood caked to his split lip and the cut on his forehead. Bruises covering his face, and disappearing under some clothes he had taken last night before he left, while the fabric covering him was now dirty and ripped in several places. Even his bandages a mess, and a few of them missing, just as the first man yanked the younger's arm toward him and the flash of a syringe reached his gaze. His flames suddenly flaring against his skin, but not becoming known till whatever was in the vial had been forced into the boy's blood stream, before the man holding the boy yelped at the sight of him and dropped the teen.

Nekota hitting the cement, and whimpering at the pain that came with it, as he struggled to get up between the ache of his injuries and whatever they had given him. The two men looking at him in fear, and incoherent babbling leaving both of them, till they looked to the boy between then and quickly ran for it. The redhead wanting nothing more than to burn both of them into the ground, but the strain's wellbeing more important, as he moved toward the younger and let his flames snuff out. Each step he took toward the boy making him wince and try to move away from him, till he reached him and knelt down beside him. Fearful blue eyes looking up toward him, and slowly seeming to haze and blow out. A sight that had the man mentally cursing, before he reached out and ruffled the teen's hair.

"Just take a deep breath." He quietly spoke, as to not scare the strain any further, and a slight bit of recognition fell over the boy's face.

"M-Miko-oto-san?" Came the shaky, dazed, voice, before he gave the teen a nod. "H-How-?"

"The others couldn't find you at the bar and were worried. I got roped into it." He bluntly spoke, as Nekota struggled to get up and his arms started shaking. The boy's gaze practically gone, but the teen struggling against whatever drug had been forced into him, just as a gasp left him and his arms gave way. The king quickly reaching out to cushion the boy's head, so it wouldn't collide with the cement, before a whimper filled the air. "Just stay still. I'll get you back to the bar."

"N-No. I-I d-don't want to g-go b-back." Came the younger's almost distant reply, as he struggled to get up. His attempts useless as his fingers weakly clawed at the cement and his arms didn't seem to be responding. "C-Can't k-keep c-control."

A statement that became apparent as that grey haze from the previous night started to waver off the boy and the king's eyebrows furrowed. The smoke like substance hinting toward the blaze that could follow, as he brushed the hair out of the boy's face and hazy blue eyes looked up at him weakly. That pain from before clearly shown in the strain's gaze, while fingers gripped at the ground, it more than obvious the younger was hanging onto his consciousness by a single, thin, and vulnerable thread. A thought that had him frowning as he glanced around him to see if anyone was nearby, or if any threat could approach them, before he looked back to the younger and gave a small nod.

"Then we'll stay here." He spoke, the fingers gripping at the ground tightening at the realization of his words. "I'll be here when you wake up."

Just from the look in his eyes he knew the boy wanted to protest. To demand he leave him here and avoid him, so his uncontrollable powers couldn't hurt the king, but with the drug trying to pull him under it was obvious he couldn't. So when his eyes fluttered closed, and the small body in front of him fell limp, he didn't hesitate to lift the strain into his arms, and lean against the crumbling wall to his right, before placing the boy in his lap. The instant he did being the moment red fire came alive, and pink tinged flames ignited to meld with red. The warmth of the blaze something his own powers couldn't even produce, while he held the younger close and patiently waited for him to wake.

* * *

 _The cold night air nipped at their pelts, as they padded through the quiet streets. A deathly silence hanging over the three of them while the black cat in front of him padded ahead with his head held high. The small black and white splotched kitten beside him numbly stepping, her head lowered and her tail dragging, while they moved toward wherever their destination was. The male cat ahead of them seeming to know where they were heading, but not voicing it, acknowledging them, or checking to see if they were following. Instead he kept facing forward, never stopping in his trek, and never spared them a glance. If the two of them suddenly got lost he probably wouldn't care, nor turn back to find them, he'd keep moving forward so he wouldn't have to turn back and face the pain they were all experiencing._

" _I'm hungry." The little kitten beside him softly mewed, her ears flattening against her head._

" _We'll eat when we stop for the night." Nekota softly replied to her, nudging his muzzle against her head. "Just a little further."_

" _Nii-san won't stop though." Was the reply he got, and for once he didn't try to reassure or lie to her. Only for the fact that he knew the cat in front of him wouldn't stop, not till he made them. "My paws hurt."_

" _Hold on." He spoke, before he moved forward to match the male cat's pace. "Kenji-nii, we need to stop for the night."_

 _No reply, or movement of the cat's ears or tail reached him. Instead he kept walking and never spared him a glance._

" _Kenji-nii, Nia is hungry and we're both tired. We need to stop." Again no movement was directed toward him. "Kenji-nii-"_

" _If you can't keep up don't bother following." Kenji finally replied, those green eyes never glancing at him and continuing to stare out ahead of him._

" _What are you saying? We can't afford to get separated." He quickly spoke up, the moment Nia looked at Kenji in shock and fear. "If we get separated we'll-"_

" _What? Die?" Kenji challenged, the older feline suddenly stopping and Nekota coming to a stop just in front of him, those green eyes boring holes into him. "Die like mom did? Like how you killed her?"_

" _I didn't kill her." Came the shaky response, his mind flashing back to the events that had only happened a few days ago, and how her blood had felt under his paws. The yelling of the humans, the cries and yowls from his siblings, and the mangled body of their mother-_

" _You did kill her. All you had to do was run the rest of the way and…" The rest fades out, as Kenji's claw dug at the cement and a piercing green glare met his blue eyes. "You stopped. You stopped right in the middle of the road and she had to save you. All you had to do was move and…why didn't you move? Why did she have to save you? Why did you kill her?!"_

" _I didn't kill her! I-I heard the street monster and…I was so scared I couldn't move. I-It was so loud and it was huge that I…"_

" _You should've tried! If you had tried then mom wouldn't be dead!"_

" _I was scared!"_

" _And she's dead because you're a wuss!"_

 _A choked sob filled the air, causing both of them to fall silent, before they turned to find the little kitten behind them shaking. Tears in her eyes, and rolling down her little face, as they both stiffened and glanced at one another. A silent truce falling between them, but their argument far from over, while they turned back to her and padded to her side. The pair standing to either side of her, and pressing their pelts against her's, as they both gently nuzzled her face and wrapped their tails around her._

" _Don't cry Nia, it's ok." Nekota softly mewed, nuzzling his muzzle against her ear._

" _We didn't mean to scare you." Kenji added, bumping his forehead against her cheek._

" _Please don't cry."_

" _I-I miss mommy." She suddenly sobbed, making both their ears flatten, as huddled close to her to try and comfort her._

" _So do we." Kenji mewed, just as Nekota rubbed his nose and stiffened. "What?"_

" _Dry." He quietly replied, before his older brother stiffened and touched his nose against their sister's, a small nuzzle against her ears telling them that she was a lot warmer than she should be, as they looked toward one another in worry and looked down at the shaking kitten between them. They had to get her somewhere safe and warm till her fever broke. "Kenji-nii-"_

" _We need to move." His brother spoke, looking to the little kitten between them and nudging her cheek. "Nia, lets go find somewhere to sleep tonight. We won't go far."_

 _A slightly dazed nod left the little feline, before they stood up together and walked on either side of her. Their fur brushing up against one another, and keeping her beside them and warm, while they carefully moved further down the street. Her sniffles still audible, till they reached a moderately nice looking building and moved toward the back. The paw steps light, and the house pretty dark, while they made it around the house and found no fence or gate around the property. A few large bushes nestled against the house, as they moved toward the shrubbery and stopped just behind it. Kenji gently nudging the little kitten ahead of them, before she settled down and was out like a light. Something that had them relaxing a little, till they glanced at one another and dug their claws into the ground below them, their previous argument almost willing to ignite, but with the new issue at hand they had to act civil. At least till Nia was going to be alright._

" _I'll go look for food." Kenji spoke, before he moved past him. "Stay with her."_

 _He didn't get a chance to acknowledge the order, before his brother headed off and disappeared into the darkness around them, his black fur keeping him hidden from sight. A fact that had him suddenly relaxing, and glancing at his little sister, till he caved and settled down behind her to curl around her. Nekota doing his best to keep her warm, and comfortable, while he patiently waited for Kenji to return and watched Nia. The minutes passing at an incredibly slow rate, till the sound of the back door to the house opening jolted him to his senses and quickly looked around._

 _The light above the door on, and bathing the backyard in light, as a human stepped out of the building carrying a huge sack of some kind. The object being carried around the side of the house, and the smell making him crinkle his nose, while he buried his muzzle into Nia's coat and watched the huge figure. A big metal can being opened, and the sack being tossed inside, till the lid was put back on and the human turned toward them. An action that had him stiffening, the moment the human's eyes fell on them, till he moved toward them and Kenji came around the corner of the house right then. His brother stiffening, and the bit of meat he had managed to find hitting the grass, before he pelted toward them and rammed his shoulder into the human's ankle in the process._

" _Run!" He yowled, just as Nia woke with a start beside him and Nekota quickly got to his paws._

 _His sister disoriented, and struggling to her feet, just as the huge figure stumbled a little at Kenji's attack and his brother got to their side to help Nia up. The older feline pushing her toward the only open area to run for, and Nekota quickly following, just as the human regained their balance and moved toward them. Their voice speaking, but not really reaching them with their panic, before they moved to grab them and Kenji let out a threatening hiss. Fangs bared, and claws swiping at, but not injuring, the huge figure, as they moved back and a second human stepped out of the building._

 _The sudden appearance of the second not helping their circumstances any, while Nekota tried to move Nia ahead. The little kitten trying her best to move, but obviously too tired and worn out from her fever, just as he was suddenly lifted and he let out a mew in protest. Kenji yowling out for him, and fingers wrapped around his body, as he tried to struggle out of the grip around him. His heart pounding in his ears, and panic running through him, just before he was let go suddenly and he smashed into the ground. His brother having bit the human in the ankle, till he was suddenly kicked and collided with Nekota. A small mew of pain leaving him, the instant they collided, as the two humans yelled at them and moved toward them. Hands reaching out for them, and the two of them scrambling to their paws, just as they bolted for their sister and Nekota skidded to a stop beside her. Kenji running right past them, and further into the night, before he looked back at him and Nekota tried to push her along._

" _Leave her!" Kenji yelled, while the humans came toward them once more. "We can't move with her, just run Nekota!"_

" _B-But-" He tried to protest, as their dead mother came to the forefront of his thoughts and tears filled his eyes. "We can't leave her."_

" _Move, now!" Kenji yowled, as fingers brushed against his pelt and his hissed in fear._

 _Nekota bolting out of their reach, and scampering away in terror, just as he came to a stop a few feet from his brother and whirled around in shock. Nia already being lifted up into one of the human's arms, and their little sister mewing in protest, but unable to escape their grasp, just as Kenji's forehead smashed into his face and he hissed at him._

" _We have to move! NOW!" He hissed, just as the other human looked toward them and fear filled his veins. "We'll come for her tomorrow! We have to go now!"_

 _As much as he wanted to save her, to keep them all together, and safe and healthy, he had no choice. Being taken by a human was a death sentence for them, and all three of them being caught could be hell, so when Kenji moved to run, he gave Nia an apologetic look and ran after his brother. Paws slamming into the ground, and claws ripping grass out of the earth, as tears filled his vision and he never once looked back. Never once looked back to see if Nia was mewing after them, to see the fear in her gaze, or the pain they caused her. He just kept moving, and never looked back._

* * *

This kid as worse off than Eric was.

That had been the first though that came to mind about fifteen minutes after the boy had lost consciousness. Within fifteen minutes soft whimpering had left the younger, followed by a bit of shifting, till he was crying and struggling in his hold. The king having to hold the teen against his chest, so he wouldn't cause harm to himself or the older, as the fire surrounding the boy got hotter and started burning his clothes once more. The man's pink tinged flames having subdued their heat for a while, till the new rush of power became apparent and Mikoto had no choice but to up the output to his fire and hope he stayed in control of the wild flames. The extra force having worked, and the younger safe for the time being, while his whimpering and cries continued. Fingers digging into his jacket, and tears falling down his cheeks, till the redhead cursed out loud and held the boy as close to his chest as he could.

The shaking body against his overly apparent, and worrying him, while whatever nightmare the younger was having continued. Heart breaking sobs and cries echoing through the alleyway, and drowning out the ringing of his cell phone, not that he was going to let go of the boy to answer it, as the grip on his jacket tightened till white fingers held onto him for dear life. Several names becoming translatable in the teen's shaky and fearful cries.

Nia, Kenji, and Mother.

It more than obvious they were his family, if mother wasn't enough of the clue, or people very close to him, by his reactions to this point, till the teen in his lap suddenly went limp and a deathly silence fell over them. The fire around the smaller's body decreasing, to the point they were just flicking past his skin, as the King's own flames dulled down to match them and he loosened his grip on him slightly. A worn out, and relieved look on Nekota's face, while the older gently brushed the hair out of his face and wipped the tears from his cheeks. The movements doing nothing to wake the younger, but seeming to give him a little comfort, just as he curled up against him and his body relaxed.

"Mother." Came the strain's whisper, making the king's chest to tighten a little.

No, this boy was far worse off than Eric was. He was experiencing a pain past being a gang pet and being abused. The strain was tormented by the loss of the people close to him, by graphic and traumatizing experiences, and they were harder to deal with and cope. Not to mention, with the fact the boy couldn't control his abilities, it was no wonder he was so timid and scared all the time. He was putting on a happy, shy façade to make him seem ok, but in reality he was just afraid. Afraid about his past, the people he lost, his control of his powers, and who he'd lose next. Whose life he could accidently take next, and who he'd erase from his life forever.

" _It's not that hard to talk to him. You just need to show him you won't hurt him." Fujishima had spoken once, glancing over at Eric curled up against a couch in the corner of the bar. "You have to go at his pace, and not push him, but he just needs to be shown people care about him."_

And maybe that's what Nekota needed. Sure, he wasn't in the same situation Eric had been in, but the concept had to be the same. After all that pain and hurt, he had to fell alone, and he needed to be shown there were people that cared about him. And there was a bar full of people that could do just that, if he could get the boy back there.

Of course it had been then that he heard a soft whine, as the teen in his arms shifted. The younger curling up against his chest, and his eyes slowly fluttering open, just as his flames snuffed out and the king's followed. The boy still a little disoriented, but mostly coherent, while he slowly blinked and looked around him. The older giving him a few moments to collect himself and get his bearings, before he seemed to notice he was in the man's lap and quickly looked up at him. Sapphire eyes now alert, and full of fear, till recognition flashed across his gaze and he relaxed a little, the younger looking away from him.

"Sorry if I caused you trouble." Nekota quietly spoke, letting go of his jacket slowly, as if he could hurt him if he yanked his fingers out of the fabric.

"You didn't." Mikoto easily lied, watching the younger relax a little more with the statement. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright." Came the younger's lie, and when he gave him a frown and a raised eyebrow, the teen shrunk back a little. "Dizzy."

"It wore off pretty quickly." He spoke, getting blue eyes to glance toward him as he pulled out his cell phone and turned it on. Several calls from his second in command, and a few texts from Tatara asking where he was on the screen, while he checked the time. "It's only been an hour."

"M-My powers are really strong." The strain nervously stated, looking away from him once more. "So medications and drugs run through my system pretty fast depending on what they are, especially if they are supposed to effect my powers."

At the teen's words, the man frowned and glanced toward the shattered syringe a few feet from them. Whatever they had given him wasn't a standard drug, it was made for strains.

"I'll be fine in a bit, so you can head back. They're probably wondering where you are." Nekota suddenly spoke, as he turned amber eyes back to the teen still in his lap.

It obvious the younger wasn't about to move away from him yet, and was still a bit dizzy, while he sighed and gently bopped the younger on the top of the head. A move that had the boy wincing a little, before blue eyes turned back to him in confusion.

"Those idiots may come back for you." He spoke, making the younger stiffen a little. "It's safer if you come back to the bar-"

"I can't." The younger interrupted, that fear returning back to those sapphire eyes. "My powers-"

"Can't hurt anyone with me there." He spoke up, making the teen stop and look up at him in surprise. "When my powers are active you're safe."

"H-How…that can't be…"

"Try it."

"I'll hurt you-"

"Try it." Silence fell over them, the younger looking at him in slight fear and concern, while he waited. Moments passing, and nothing happening between either of them, till the boy finally caved in and his fire came alive across his skin. The king's pink tinged flames igniting the instant the other's activated, and making the teen jolt, before he noticed no pain on the man's face, nor pain from on his own body, as he stared down at his hands in shock and flexed his fingers. "See."

It was then that the teen started to shake, causing the man to look at him in slight concern. The king reaching out a hand, and tilting the boy's hand up, till sapphire eyes met his and the tears rolling down his face became visible. Nothing but relief in those blue orbs, while he looked down at his own fire and clenched his hands. The pain still in his expression, but not as strong as before.

"Come back to the bar." He calmly requested, the boy seeming to be giving in, as he glanced down at his flame covered hands and nodded.

"A-Alright."

* * *

Scarlett: *waves* I'm back with a new chapter for you all, my wonderful readers!

Nekota: *reading through the chapter* I'm surprised you got it done. Minus the grammar problems that are probably through out it

Scarlett: *face pillows* So am I. I've been so busy all week I'm surprised I got anything done, but I managed it.

Mikoto: *pats her head*

Scarlett: *sits up, frowning at him* thanks, Mikoto *swats his hand away* anyway, here's the new chapter everyone. It's a little less depressing than the last one, still depressing, but better and Nekota is opening up only slightly. So there is progress between him and Mikoto.

Nekota: This side route is going to feel long, isn't it?

Scarlett: *shrugs* Haven't decided yet. *stretches, back cracking* anyway, please enjoy the chapter everyone and lets hope I'm not drowning in work next weekend. *waves*

* * *

 **Reviews Answered:**

 **Panda Master X:** *rubs the back of her head, sweat dropping* yeah, sorry about that hun. Didn't mean for it to turn depressing, but me typing up a chapter, instead of writing it, anything can happen so meh *shrugs, reading review, blushing and hiding behind the paper* thanks hun. I'm not the best writer, I've read fanfictions with better, but thank you. I appreciate it. *reads the rest of review, shaking head* no, Nekota won't be using ice and if he does it'll be a small bit if anything at all. Plus I want to play off the fact that HOMRA's flames neutralizes Nekota's fire and use that to strengthen their bond a bit, so yeah no ice. And yeah, it'd give us a new moment other than burning Chitose. *rubs the back of her head with a small smile* Make Nekota's fire abilities look better, lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter hun. Hope it's not too depressing for you.

* * *

K and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to Furuashi Hideyuki, GoHands, and GoRA.

Nekota however belongs to me. If you wish to use him, please ask permission before using him.


	34. EB - Flee Part 3 - Mikoto

HOMRA's Black Cat

Multiroute Fanfiction

Choice EB Part 3- Flee

Love and Family Route

The ding of the bell above the bar door alerted everyone in the room of his return. Heads being turned toward him, and eyes widening in relief and happiness, before his vanguard was on his feet and looking at the boy in his arms with a smile.

"Nekota, you're ok!" Yata spoke, being yanked back by Chitose before he could get too far. "Oi!"

"Don't go running over there. Give them some room." He reprimanded, till the younger frowned in confusion and looked back at them. It taking a few moments for him to see the injuries all over the other and stared at him in shock.

"What the fuck happened? Who did that to you?!" Came the demand, the brunette now holding the other back with Bandō and Akagi's help. "Give me their name or what they look like and I'll give'm hell!"

"Sit down, you idiot!" Bandō yelled back, managing to pull him back and causing the teen to lose his balance. The skateboarder, hooded man, and upbeat man ending up in a pile on the floor, while Chitose just watched them in amusement.

"Threesome~!" He sang, getting a glare from the vanguard. "Oh come on, that was one I wasn't letting go."

"Pervert." Yata and Bandō spoke at the same time, while Akagi sat up and blinked at them.

"What's a threesome?" he asked, getting incredulous looks from the others. "What?"

"How are you not a virgin?" The hooded man demanded, before Tatara suddenly walked over to them and looked at the younger in his arms in worry. The boy quiet, and watching his clansmen in confusion, but still a little out of it. Even after the hour walk back he didn't seem completely one hundred percent, and he still looked like he needed rest.

"Is Nekota-chan ok?" His vassal asked, causing the teen in his arms to jolt and look at the hobbyist with a slightly alarmed look. It taking a few moments of him blinking at the other, before he nodded and relaxed. "You're hurt though. Did something happen?"

"Some idiots drugged him just when I got there." Mikoto answered, getting the others who could hear him to fall silent and look at him in shock. The three arguing quieting to glance at one another and ask the others what he just said. "Seems like it was designed for strains."

"That's not good." Izumo frowned, pulling out his phone and tapping at it. "Where did you find them?"

"Anna." The girl nodded, before her marbles circled the map and stopped in the area him and the strain had been in an hour ago. "I'm going to go patch him up."

"You need any help, Mikoto-san?" Yata asked, somehow managing to get untangled from the other two without hurting them in his haste.

"No, I've got it." He replied, ignoring the slight pout he got in return, before Bandō kicked the vanguard in the back and they all started arguing once more.

The king moving passed his vassal, while giving him a reassuring look, before he headed for the stairs and grabbed the first-aid kit from his second in command along the way. Nekota thankfully keeping still, and never once glancing up at him or speaking, till they reached his bedroom and he kicked it open. The door nearly slamming against the wall, if the other hadn't reached out to grab the handle before it could, as he moved to the bed and set the younger down. The teen shifting slightly to get a bit more comfortable, but never removing his hands from the bed, before the older set the box down and opened it.

"Take off your shirt so I can see how bad it is." He calmly spoke, as the other winced and removed his hands from the bed to carefully yank the cotton up over his head. Bits of the ripped fabric getting caught in the process, till it hit the floor and his injuries became visible. Ever bruise and scar from yesterday visible, and few bits of bandages left on his skin, while a few new burns were now marked into his skin. An irritated patch of skin on his inner elbow making him glare at the swollen red bump, till he pulled himself together and grabbed the supplies he'd need. "How are you feeling?"

"Still dizzy." Came the reply, thankfully not a lie this time, while he nodded and started treating and wrapping the injuries his clansmen had tended to yesterday.

"How did you end up running into them?" A small wince left the younger, more for the question than his rubbing ointment over a reopened wound, while he looked away from him.

"I was just trying to leave the building I slept in last night and I ran into them. I tried to get away from them, but they were stronger than me and I didn't want to use my powers." Mikoto gave the other a nod, tapping down a gauze pad and taking one of the teens burned hands into his own. "I don't know how they knew I was a strain, but they said something but testing something out on me and the bigger one grabbed me. You showed up a little after."

"Did they say what it does?" A shake of the head left the younger, as he started wrapping the teen's hand. "Did your powers feel different?"

Silence fell over them, while the younger seemed to be concentrating, and the King tapped down the bandages. The man taking up the other hand, and repeating the process, till the teen shook his head and looked toward his lap.

"I don't feel different. There's still a little in my system, but I don't feel anything odd or strange." Nekota replied, the older nodding in response. "Sorry."

"It's fine. I'm more relieved you're coherent and not experiencing withdrawal symptoms. I didn't see how much they gave you."

"It wasn't a lot. It looked like a normal dose of…whatever it was." Another nod left the king, before he tapped down the last of the bandages and took the younger's arm into his hand. The man gently running his fingers over the swollen skin, and reaching into the box to grab a bit of disinfectant, before he carefully applied it and put a bandage over the wound. The only reaction he received being a wince from the teen, before he let go of his arm and started putting the supplies back. "Thank you."

A hum left him, before he closed the box and walked to his closet. Sapphire eyes following him, and watching him in confusion, before he pulled it open and rummaged around inside. A frown slowly growing on his face, as he shoved articles of clothing and boxes aside, till his fingers brushed against the material he needed and pulled it out. One of Tatara's old shirts, from when they were back in high school, ending up being revealed, as he shoved the box it had been in back inside the space and walked back to the bed. Nekota staring at the long sleeve shirt in slight surprise, till he stopped beside the younger and handed it to him.

"This should fit better than what you had before." He spoke, as the strain took it from him and carefully pulled it on over his head. The maroon fabric settling over his figure with ease, and fitting him perfectly, as he gathered up the tattered one and tossed it into the small trash can by the bed. "Guess it's a good thing that idiot left his clothes at my house all those years ago and I kept the shit."

"This is Totsuka-san's?" Nekota asked, as he nodded and the younger looked at the fabric in worry. "I shouldn't wear it then. I could burn it."

"It won't fit him anymore." Mikoto replied, sapphire eyes looking up toward him. "He might not look it, but he had his growth spurt after we left high school. It's only our luck I still have some of the shit he left at my place."

A nod was all the cat strain gave him, blue orbs moving toward the floor, and that pained looked slowly reappearing, before he ruffled the teen's hair and their eyes locked.

"Get some rest. I'm going to go downstairs and answer their questions, before coming back up." He lightly ordered, picking up the first-aid kit and heading for the door.

A quick movement reaching the corner of his eye, and the man turning back in slight curiosity to find the teen holding his hand to his chest, before he nodded and turned his back on him. A frown falling over the king's face, but when nothing came from the younger, he turned back and left the room. A nagging feeling in the back of his mind, while he headed back downstairs and found Chitose, Bandō, Akagi, and Yata still arguing. Izumo off his phone, and Tatara giving him a small smile, while Anna was playing cards with Kamamoto. The others either chatting civically, or watching the argument going on in amusement, while he walked around the bar and set the box back where it belonged. His second in command glancing toward him, and following him with his eyes till he sat in front of the bar, and his vassal joined him. The others thankfully not paying much attention to them, which was for the best, as he leaned back in the seat and sighed.

"So, what happened?" The blonde asked, leaning against the bar while the younger man next to him rested his chin in his palm.

"Was wandering around and heard some yelling. When I went to check it out I found him roughed up, and two guys harassing him. I didn't see the syringe till it was too late." Mikoto spoke, Tatara looking at him in surprise and concern.

"Was it on purpose?" He asked.

"According to Nekota they seemed to know he was a strain, but he doesn't know how they knew. One of them apparently said they wanted to test something on him and the bigger one grabbed him."

"So if it's a strain related drug what did it do to him?" Izumo asked, a frown on his face, making the King shrug.

"He didn't feel any different, and even if there was a change he doesn't notice it."

"What happened when it was in his system?"

"The kid was practically out like a light in a little over a minute. After that he lost control of his powers and I had to use my flames to keep himself from burning himself alive." He replied, his vassal looking at him in shock. "About fifteen minutes after he was whimpering and crying from what seemed like a bad dream."

A frown fell over the bar owners face, as he rubbed a hand over his chin and stared down at the bar. Tatara glancing toward the stairs in worry, before he looked at their blonde friend.

"Izumo?"

"What are his powers again?" His friend suddenly asked, the king frowning along with him.

"So far I've witnessed him make fire out of nothing."

"And Nekota-chan made that illusion too." Tatara imputed, before the blonde looked at the kind man beside the red head.

"Was that a normal illusion? It seemed too real."

"It's memory based." Mikoto spoke up, getting both their gazes on him. "There was a burning forest behind us and screaming. That's not really something he'd be able to create on his own by the way he acted. He lost control of his powers and the illusion shifted and his memories took over."

"So Nekota-chan lived through that?" His vassal asked, as he nodded and the younger man beside him looked down at the bar with a small frown. "It was so pretty in the beginning though."

"Back to the topic at hand. If his illusions are memory based, and he has little control of his powers, then wouldn't this drug affect them?" Izumo input, the frown deepening. "You said he lost control after he was out, and he was having a nightmare. Plus, if his previous illusion is anything to go by, it'd make sense that that can't be his only bad memory. It's a theory, but maybe the drug alters his powers or makes him lose control."

"If that's true, then shouldn't it still be in affect? Nekota-chan looked a little out of it?" Tatara frowned.

"His powers are really strong, according to him." The red king replied. "Anything that affects them runs through his system pretty quickly, which probably puts him high up on the power scale, almost at a Beta level strain if not on the dot. So it'd only be natural that a little bit of a lingering affect wouldn't do much to him."

A curse left his second in command, as he ran a hand through his hair and glared at the counter. Tatara looking at their friend in worry, while the King rested his elbow against the bar and ran his fingers through his own hair.

"If that's the case then the blues aren't going to be happy if they find him with us." The blonde spoke, receiving a nod from the red head. "Not to mention those men that drugged him will probably come back for him to test out their product again or see the results."

"Then Nekota-chan isn't safe outside."

"It's fine. I got him to agree to stay here." Mikoto spoke, easing some of the worry on the others face. "The only issue we have right now is him controlling his powers. HOMRA's flames seem to neutralize it from causing him damage, but the less control he has the more power that has to be used to keep them under control."

"So King's flames protect him?" A nod was given to the kind man beside him, before a smile spread across the hobbyists face and he beamed at him. "See, I told you your powers were meant to protect others."

"Don't go on with that crap again." He grumbled in response, getting a small whine from the other, as he shook his arm.

"I mean it!"

"Sure you do."

"Quit being mean, King!"

"So you'll be watching him then?" Izumo suddenly asked, as he looked to the older man and nodded. "Good, because I'd like to keep my bar intact please."

"I can't promise that much." He frowned in response, getting a frown in return, before he noticed how quiet the others were being and glanced toward them in confusion till he noticed them glancing up stairs.

Something that had him silencing the brunette beside him, before an eerie silence fell over the room and a small noise could be heard. The king straining his hearing as hard as he could, till the sound of whimpering reached his ears and he was on his feet in seconds. Tatara asking where he was going, and his clansmen looking at him in worry, as he headed up the stairs and cursed.

He hadn't even been away from the brat for ten minutes.

* * *

" _Kenji-nii, we have to go back." Nekota called, jogging after his brother, as the older feline looked around for a place for them to sleep for the night. "Nia-"_

" _We can't help her right now." He spoke, stopping beside a mountain of cardboard boxes against the side of a house and checking inside to find them empty. "Here, we'll stay here tonight. Get in and I'll check the garbage cans."_

" _But-"_

" _Get in and I'll be back." Came the order, before Kenji disappeared and the younger stared after the darkness he disappeared into._

 _His ears flattening against his head, before he slid into the small opening into the cardboard and settled down on the far side. His muzzle resting on his paws, before he rubbed the pads of one over his ears and face with a heavy breath. Nia reappearing in his mind, her little form being picked up by the humans, and her paws grasping at thin air, as she mewed. Her fever leaving her incapable of properly speaking to them, but the volume and pitch had been one of distress and fear. She had been terrified, and they had left her with them. Sure, Kenji was right, they couldn't help her, but they had run away and their sister probably thought they abandoned her. Something he couldn't accept, not so close to having lost their mother. Nia didn't need to think they had left her to die like their mother._

" _I scfored. Found sfome feftovers in a flastic bfag." Kenji suddenly spoke, as he squeezed in, a plastic bag of some sort between his teeth and obscuring his words. It taking a bit of maneuvering around, till the two of them were inside comfortably along with Kenji's find. The clear container revealing what looked like chicken and some vegetables inside, as the older dropped it between them and unsheathed his claws. "Lucky us it looked like it's still good and they hadn't eaten it today."_

 _A nod was all he could give, while his older brother ripped open the bag with his claws and carefully pulled the chicken out without touching it with his paws. The nice sized piece of meat thankfully sliding out easily, and the older resting it between them, before he looked down at his paws and scowled._

" _Wish there was water around here. Hate licking my feet." He grumbled, pulled one to his mouth and starting the process of cleaning them. The younger not really bothered by that fact, as he cleaned his front paws with ease and waited for the other to quit grumbling so they could divide the meal between them and decide whether they'd save for morning or not. "Don't need to taste everything I've stepped on."_

" _We're going to be eating chicken, I think that's that least of your worries." Nekota pointed out, ears flattened a little on his head._

" _Still tastes disgusting." The younger rolled his eyes a little, before his brother finally finished and looked at the meat between them. "Alright, so how about we eat half and save the rest for tomorrow?"_

" _What about Nia?" Nekota asked, never missing the frown the other gave him. "We need to get her back and she's going to be hungry."_

" _Doubt it. Those humans are probably feeding her that cat food crap. It probably tastes like shit, but she'll have something to eat." Kenji replied, as he dug his teeth into the food and used his clean paws to rip it in half. The piece in his mouth falling back between him, before he grabbed the other and put it back in the bag, folding it over with a bit of difficulty to get rid of the most of the smell and not attract bugs. "We'll need to be at our best to get her back."_

 _At the last of his words, Nekota relaxed a little, before nodding and watching as his brother ripped their meal in half. His piece being tossed to him, as they both dug in and enjoyed the meal. The younger still worried over their younger sibling, and if she was really being treated right or not, while they ate and settled down. Kenji licking at his paws, after his huge complain about hating to lick them, as he tried to get all the taste of the food off his fur and the younger just rolled his eyes and settled down. A few moments of silence passing between them, before he laid down across from him, his body blocking the entrance and hopefully keeping any insects out that'd want their breakfast, till green eyes met his in the dark and he settled his muzzle in between his paws._

" _We'll get her back tomorrow." He reassured him, his tail flopping on top of the younger's head and making him frown. "We have to."_

 _At that all he could do was nod, before they fell asleep._

* * *

This kid really was going to be a handful.

A sigh left the King as he stared at the strain now asleep in his bed. The boy in the center, and curled up tightly amongst the covers, while he strangled the pillow slightly under his head. A little whimper here or there audible, but nowhere close to distress, as he glanced back into the hall to find his clansmen by the stairs looking at him in worry. A small wave of the hand telling them he was alright, and that it was a false alarm, as a few of them sighed and headed back down the stairs, the others heading back without a word, and Izumo frowning slightly, before he followed Anna back down and Tatara gave him a small smile. The look on the younger's face making him sigh in annoyance, knowing if he headed back down now his vassal would chew him out for not trying to keep the boy safe, or keep him 'protected' or whatever. Not like he really could in the first place. The strain was dreaming for crying out loud, how the hell could he even help with that?

Yet when the boy whimpered a little louder, and buried his face into the pillow, he couldn't help but feel his eye furrow with his frown. The man knowing by the tone that it wasn't a normal dream anymore, as he moved toward the bed and toed off his shoes. The King sitting on the edge of the mattress, and reaching out to run his fingers through the teen's soft black hair, before the boy leaned into his touch and let out a relaxed breath. The gesture almost cat like, and had his frown easing a little, before he chuckled to himself and ran a hand over his face.

Scratch that. This was going to be a bit easier than he expected.

* * *

" _Nekota, it's morning." Kenji spoke, a paw jabbing into his side. A small mew of protest leaving him, thanks to the pain and the abrupt awakening, as he opened his eyes to scowl slightly at the older. His breakfast being dropped at his feet, and the little light filtering in telling him the sun was just rising, as he let out a tired huff and sat up. "Eat and we'll get going."_

 _At his comment he almost, almost, told Kenji to wait till he was actually awake, but when his memories of last night came crashing back over him he didn't hesitate to quickly dig into his meal. The younger more awake then he was moments ago, while his brother stepped outside to stretch and check their surroundings. Nekota quickly finishing off his meal, and licking his paws so nothing would stick to them later because of the juices, before he squeezed out of the box and carefully stretched. Kenji a few feet from him, and keeping an eye out, before he looked back at them and nodded in the direction they came from last night._

" _Let's get going."_

 _Nekota didn't even have to get a nod in acknowledgement before they headed off. The two of them running back down the path they took last night, and Kenji obviously checking briefly to see if he could find a hiding spot they could use later, as their paws ate up the ground and their long trek from last night went by in what seemed like moments. Neither of them tired, considering they used to race back when they lived in the forest, and the city didn't have the difficult obstacles they had faced, as they slowly came to a stop in the backyard of the house from last night and stopped just out of sight. The pair of them sitting behind a trashcan, and searching the windows for their sister, before Kenji growled and sat back._

" _I don't see her." He spoke, tail twitching in slight annoyance. "I thought we agreed we'd get to a window if we ever got caught."_

" _She's sick, Kenji-nii, and Nia's smaller than us. She can't jump as high." Nekota had to remind him, watching the windows, before looking back at him. "We'll have to get close and look inside."_

" _Are you nuts?! If they see you they could grab you too!" Kenji hissed, making the younger flinch slightly. "Then what the hell am I gunna do? I can't save both of you."_

" _I know, but if one of us can find her we'll know how to get her out."_

" _No way in hell. I know Nia is our little sister, and I love her as much as you do, but I'm not going that far. It's dangerous and even if mom would want us to stay together she wouldn't want us to risk our lives to get her back."_

" _We have to do something though! If they take her to the vet we'll never get her back!" Nekota argued, claws digging into the ground. "You know the medicine they use kills us! She's sick, and they'll have to use it on her. She can't transform, and neither can we, we aren't old enough."_

" _Then we can't help her." Kenji spoke, making the younger's ears flatten against his head angrily. "We can't Nekota. If they catch us they're gunna be pissed because we hurt one of them. Nia didn't do anything to them, and she's small and cute, so they wouldn't have hurt her. We're different."_

" _I can't leave her here to suffer though." The younger hissed, before he turned and ran for the house. Kenji yelling after him, but never leaving behind the safety of the trashcans, as he bounded over to the house and ducked under the bushes. A heavy breath leaving him, before he glanced up toward the window above him and relaxed when we saw there was a bit of wood protruding out from under it. "Bingo."_

 _Nekota backing up a bit, so he had enough space to jump, and not scratch the hell out of his back with the bush, before he jumped and easily grabbed hold of the wood. Claws digging into it, and his back feet pushing him up, before he managed to pull himself up onto the small ledge and he steadied himself on it. All four feet resting nicely against it, before he relaxed and looked inside the window._

 _A bunch of huge objects inside, and the walls making it look claustrophobic, while he searched for his sisters splotched coat and came up with nothing. A quick look over rewarding him with a window not far away, and the same ledge there, as he sat back on his hunches and ignored Kenji's hisses from across the yard. Nekota easily jumping onto the next window ledge, and steadying himself, before he glanced inside and found a different looking room. One that had pieces of food in open containers, and a lot of little portals, till he noticed the small little pillow on the floor and stood up straighter. The little black and white bundle making his heart race, as he felt his tail sway happily and he bumped his head against the glass._

" _Nia. Nia wake up." He mewed, as his little sister shifted and he glanced back toward his brother. A wave of the tail telling him he found her, before Kenji was racing across the grass to dive under the bush beneath him and look up at him. "I found her."_

" _Is she ok? Is she hurt?"_

" _She doesn't look hurt. They gave her something to sleep on. I'm trying to wake her up."_

" _Be careful and don't wake up the humans." Kenji reminded, as he nodded back at the other and looked back inside. His sister turned toward him, but still asleep, as he bopped his head against the glass once more._

" _Nia. Nia, come on. Nia." He spoke, hoping she could hear him from behind the glass, without having to yell, just as her eyes opened and he stood up straighter. "Nia. Nia over here."_

 _A few moments of him speaking her name, and her waking up followed, before she looked toward him and she was suddenly on her paws. Little eyes wide, and happiness in them, as she bounded down toward him and disappeared behind the ledge in front of him. A bit of muffled scrambling being heard, but it obvious she couldn't jump up to the ledge, before she reappeared with her ears flattened and stopped to rub at her nose. Her movements a bit slow, but it apparent the most of her fever was gone, before she turned to him and her ears flattened sadly._

" _What's going on?" Kenji demanded, as Nekota looked down at him. A look of displeasure on his brother's face, for the fact he was terrible at climbing and standing on small spaces, considering his bigger size, and was mad he couldn't come up and see for himself._

" _She's awake, but she can't jump up on the ledge to see me." He replied, glancing toward his sister, before motioning to the room next to the one she was in. "We're gunna move to the other room."_

" _Watch out for the humans."_

" _I know." He sighed, before he jumped back to the previous window and Nia raced into the room. His sister noticing a large object by the window she could jump on, before she was hopping onto the cushion on it and looking up at him happily. "Nia."_

" _Nekota-nii." Her muffled voice mewed in relief, tears welling up in her eyes. "Is Kenji-nii there too?"_

" _Yeah, he can't get up here though. You know how bad he is at climbing." His statement had her laughing a little, while Kenji glared at him._

" _I heard that, smart ass. Ask her if she has seen a way out."_

" _Nia, have you seen a way out?" He replayed, before his sister shook her head._

" _The portals can only be opened up by the humans." Came her sad reply, ears flattening against her head. "They're too far up for me to reach and they don't have a dog that uses a smaller one. I'm stuck."_

 _Nekota quickly relayed the information to their older brother below him, before Kenji's ears flattened against his head with what would be a frown._

" _That's not good. We can't get her out if we don't have a way for her to escape."_

" _They mentioned the vet." Nia spoke up, making Nekota stiffened and looked to the little kitten in fear. Her little body shaking, as her claws dug into the cushion under her. "I don't want to go to the vet."_

" _What's-?"_

" _They're taking her to the vet." He repeated, before Kenji cursed. "Kenji-nii-"_

" _I know! I'm thinking! Can't she pretend she's ok or something? Fake not being sick? Anything to keep her safe?" When he replayed it, she shook her head._

" _They used that one thing that lets them talk to older humans and set up a…what did they call it? Apoint…appointment I think it was."_

" _We're screwed." Kenji spoke, the moment he repeated it, and Nekota dug his claws into the ledge underneath him._

" _We have to be able to do something." He spoke, as his brother glared up at him._

" _And what would that be? You got any bright ideas?" Kenji challenged, before he turned to his sister._

" _Nia, when did they say they'd go?"_

" _9:45 in the morning."_

" _What time is it now?" In response, his sister jumped off the chair and disappeared for a bit. Her little form bounding back in, before she hopped back in the chair._

" _It's 7:00 right now."_

" _That gives us almost three hours." He spoke, Kenji's ears straightening at the news. "Do you know if they have a cat carrier?"_

" _It didn't look like they did. I didn't see any pictures of a normal cat and they didn't have anything to use beside normal bowls and plates for me." She replied, before he relaxed a nodded._

" _Good. Then we'll wait out front and follow you to the vet. When they get there we should be able to get you away from them."_

" _Why wait till we get to the vet? We need to get her as soon as they leave." Kenji hissed, as he glanced toward his brother._

" _If we do it then, then we'll be at a disadvantage. A street monster could eat us or they could follow after us easily. This is their territory and they could come after us quicker."_

" _If we wait too long we won't be able to save her anyway! Besides, we can't run after a street monster!"_

" _We can get on it's back though." Nekota spoke, getting an incredulous look from his brother. "The one in in front of the building has an open back. We can get on and it'll take us with it."_

" _You're insane, and you're going to get us killed!"_

" _We need to save her."_

" _I get that, but we could end up dead, Nekota!"_

" _And you want to leave her?" He demanded, as Nia looked at him in worry and Kenji's ears flattened. His brother glaring at the ground, and his tail flicking angrily against the dirt, before he growled and looked up at him._

" _Fine, we'll go with your plan, but I don't like it one bit."_

" _We're good, Nia." Nekota spoke, looking back at his sister and relaxing when she beamed up at him happily. "Since they don't have a cat carrier they'll put you in a box, and you can slip out when we give you an opening."_

" _Alright." She mewed, tail swaying behind her with joy, before a shuffle came from inside and she whirled around. "They're coming. I'll see you soon, Nekota-nii."_

" _Same here, Nia. Be safe."_

" _You too."_

* * *

The brat calmed down.

A heavy sigh left Mikoto, as he leaned against his arm and watched the younger sleep against his chest. Something he couldn't really avoid, since the moment he laid down the kid had snuggled against him and smashed the pillow painfully between them, till he had yanked out and put it under the younger's head. After that Nekota had practically laid on top of him, and he couldn't get him to stop till he put an arm around him. The strain calming, and falling into a peacefully sleep, as he stared at the wall across from him and listened to his clansmen arguing downstairs again. Mikoto having half a mind to call Izumo and tell them to shut up unless they wanted to wake up the teen beside him, but with how deep he was asleep he didn't think it would matter. They could be having a fucking earthquake right now and the kid wouldn't wake up, he was that far under.

"King, how is he?" Tatara quietly called, as he glanced toward the door to find his vassal in the doorway, and smiling when he saw the younger asleep against his chest. "Aw, he looks just like Anna did when she first came to us."

"Would've been better if he didn't try and infuse a pillow between us." He replied, in a normal tone, and the younger blinked at him in surprise. "The kid is practically dead, just talk normally."

"Alright." The hobbyist walked into the room, before he settled down on the end of the bed and softly smiled at the teen. "He should look that calm normally."

A fact he wasn't going to argue with, since the strain had looked the calmest they had ever seen him, even after the illusion incident, and he felt a little prideful in that fact. Him just being here, and letting the kid sleep on him, made him relaxed and happy, which was a powerful thing. He was already so afraid of himself and hurting others, that this was all he could do for now, even if the teen was heavy for his size. He could swear his chest was going numb, if that was even possible.

"How long have I been up here?"

"About an hour, why?" Tatara replied, a look on confusion on his face when the king sighed. "King?"

"How long you think he'll sleep for?"

"Is your chest numb?" Came the soft laugh, before he turned irritated amber eyes toward his vassal and he started laughing.

"It's not funny."

"H-Here, let me h-help move him." The hobbyist spoke between laughs, while he got up to help maneuver the younger and the King around.

* * *

" _This better work. I really hate this plan." Kenji hissed, the pair of them lying under a tarp, on the street monsters open back, while they patiently waited._

" _It's the only way to save Nia." Nekota replied, just as the humans leaving their nest sounded and they glanced toward one another. The younger peaking out, and wincing when his brother's claws dug into his tail, as he searched for the humans and saw them approaching the street monster. A quick duck back inside easing the older, before he nodded at him. "They're coming over."_

" _Good. Now be quiet."_

" _Kenji-nii, Nekota-nii." Nia's mew sounded, as they both relaxed and the sound of the humans getting in the street monster sounded. "Box."_

 _That was the last thing they heard, before a loud bang sounded and the street monster let out a horrible growl. One that had both of them flinching, before it started to move and Nia's fearful mews could be heard from inside the monster. The both of them never questioning her fear for a second, considering the noise had them freaked out, as Kenji's claws dug into it's back and his ears flattened against his head._

" _I hope this ends soon."_

" _You and me both." Nekota replied, yet it didn't. It seemed like forever, before it came to a stop and they quickly dashed out of the tarp. "Look for a box."_

" _I know, be quiet." His brother hissed, as they carefully watched the humans get out and peeked over the monsters back on either side._

" _Kenji-nii, Nekota-nii!" Nia called, just as his brother stiffened and he jumped over the street monster with a hiss._

" _She's over here!" He yowled, just as Nekota spun around and jumped on the street monster's head. His brother already hissing at the human, and trying to get them to drop the box, while the other was making their way around the street monster. Nia's paws visible under the flaps of the cardboard, as he readied himself to jump and Kenji looked up at him. "Now! Jump on the box!"_

 _Without hesitation he jumped at the human and they gasped. The person moving back, and Nekota just managing to hook his claws into the edge, before it fell from the human's grasp and hit the ground hard. The flaps flying open, and Nia tumbling out, as Kenji was right by her side and helping her up. The other human moving toward them, as Nekota got to his feet and whirled around._

" _Kenji-nii, Nia, run!" He yelled, as they looked back to find the human reaching for them and his brother swiped at'm._

 _Claws digging into flesh, before Nia scrambled toward him and collided with him. Her form shaking, before his brother dashed over to them and they ran for it. The humans looking to one another, before the one that wasn't hurt came after them and they picked up their pace. Their sister doing her best to keep up with them, before they turned into a small alleyway and hid behind the narrow space between the buildings. The two brothers looking back to find their sister heavily panting behind them, and her body shaking, before they bounded over to her and curled up against her. The both of them practically squeezing the life out of her, but nothing but giggles leaving her, before she looked up at them and beamed between happy tears._

" _Thank you, for saving me. Kenji-nii, Nekota-nii."_

" _You're welcome Nia." They spoke at the same time, nuzzling their muzzles against her face, before they slowly relaxed and curled up around her._

 _The three of them taking a moment to recover and enjoy their reunion, before their older brother looked at him._

 _"As stupid as that was, it was a good plan." He admitted, Nia looking up at the older with joy._

" _Nekota-nii was super smart, coming up with that plan." She added._

" _I just wanted you to be safe." He admitted, licking her ear to flatten the fur there and getting a purr from her. "We need to stay together."_

 _A nod left his brother, before he stood and stretched. "And we need to get moving. Those humans might still be looking for you."_

 _Nia let out a small shiver, before she nodded and stood. Nekota staying close beside her, as Kenji peeked his head out and looked around them. A wave of the tail telling them it was safe, as Nia followed ahead of him, and Nekota stayed behind her. Their brother cautious, and keeping an eye out for their surroundings, before they headed further into the alleyway and left behind their hiding spot. Nia keeping close to both of them, before a clatter sounded and they whirled around. The human from before there, and looking at them, as Nia mewed in fear and Kenji moved to stand in front of them._

" _Nekota, run and get Nia out of here!" He ordered, as the younger nodded and turned to his sister just as she let out a yowl in fear._

 _The both of them quickly whirling around, just in time to see the human Kenji scratched shoving their sister into a cat carrier. Her little claws digging into the human's hands, and refusing to let go of the opening into the box, as she looked at them and tears filled her eyes._

" _Run!" She screamed, as the both of them stared at her in shock and horror. "They can't take you too! Run, please!"_

" _But we can't-" Nekota tried to protest, just as Kenji hissed and he turned to find the other human trying to grab his brother. Nia letting out a yelp, when she finally fell into the carrier, and the first human tried to grab him. "Nia-"_

" _Just run! Please!" She screamed, her sobs making her voice crack. "They can't take us all!"_

" _Nia-"_

" _We have to go, now!" Kenji yelled, as he swiped at the human reaching for him and purposefully stepped on Nekota's tail, making him hiss in pain._

" _But Nia's-!"_

" _Nia told us to go! We have to go, now!"_

" _I can't! We promised!"_

" _I'll be ok! Just go!" She screamed, before Kenji smashed into him and they took off running. "I'll find you Kenji-nii, Nekota-nii!"_

" _Nia!"_

" _Keep moving!" His brother yelled, as they kept moving and never looked back._

 _Nia's screaming and crying slowly fading out the further they ran._

* * *

Scarlett: *waves* hello my wonderful readers and welcome to the somewhat boring flashback chapter!

Nekota: *glaring at her* You made me lose my sister, asshole

Scarlett: *frowns at him* well yeah, she was taken to the vet and disappeared. We established that it several different chapters and routes. I can't just change it *rolls her eyes when he glares at her harder* I have a valid reason for it! Gotta unlock your past more.

Nekota: You're horrible, and this route isn't getting better.

Mikoto: *reading it* she attempted to with me scenes *points to one*

Scarlett: Thank you! *pats Mikoto on the head* someone understands me *sticks her tongue out at Nekota, who frowns*

Nekota: You just haven't picked out a side pairing, have you? You cant pick one

Scarlett: *head pillows* no, I can't pick one! *shoulders slump* I'm between Dewa and Chitose, and Yata and Akagi, but I can't pick. Plus I'm saving Eric and Fujishima for later. I feel like if I write for them I'll want to write a fic for them and then I'll lose my inspiration to write a yata and Eric fic *whacks Nekota's hand away when he pats her on the head, sitting up and sighing* anyway! Sorry for the still depressing chapter guys! I know they're not getting better, but I've got a reason for it. It'll get better soon, just not immediately. Gotta get through the bad stuff to get to the good, so try and enjoy the flashback chapter. I had to type a ton to set the ground work for the rest of the route and my fingers hurt. So please enjoy it and I'll be back next week with the next chapter!

* * *

 **Reviews Answered:**

 **Panda Master X:** *beams at* yep! Mikoto and Nekota's fire tactic will get them a bit closer to one another. Compared to the other route, where Mikoto hit the problem head on since he was his clansmen, this route he's not seeing it as clearly and it's taking him longer to figure Nekota out. So the fire trick is going to keep them together. *reads review, laughing* yep, Kenji wasn't all that great a brother even when they were kids. And if you read Kamamoto's good route Nekota pretty much gives away that Kenji is the reason their father is dead, so he's pretty bad apple. Considering these events take place after their father is dead *winks* He's defiantly selfish, and he doesn't really care about the others, but he has no choice but to deal with them because they'd die without him and he doesn't need more of his families death on his shoulders. Losing their mom was a big blow to him, because most kids love their mothers, and Kenji really loved his mom, so her being dead because of Nekota hit him hard. He blames Nekota for it, even if it was an accident and he was scared, and it's the rift that was created between them which made it easy for him to leave him alone when he got his 'job' in the other city. Losing Nia this chapter only solidified him leaving Nekota, because she was the last female left in their family he could seriously protect in place of their mother, even if he was hesitant about it, and nothing really connects them anymore. Nekota's just there to have a 'cute kitten face' and get them fed. *bows* anyway, I hope you enjoy the flashback chapter. I have exciting plans for the route coming up soon.

* * *

K and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to Furuashi Hideyuki, GoHands, and GoRA.

Nekota however belongs to me. If you wish to use him, please ask permission before using him.


	35. EB - Flee Part 4 - Mikoto

HOMRA's Black Cat

Multiroute Fanfiction

Choice EB Part 4- Flee

Love and Family Route

In seconds Nekota was bolting upright in bed and gasping for breath. The teen gripping at the fabric covering his chest, and shaking heavily, as he heaved in huge gulps of air. The sheets pooled in his lap, and the room dark and quiet, till something shifted beside him and he scrambled away with a yelp. The bed suddenly leaving out from under him, just as he tumbled to the floor and hissed in pain. Creaking coming from above him, before amber eyes looked down at him tiredly, but obviously worried, before he realized who it was and let out a shaky breath. His entire body relaxing against the floor, but his dream still on the surface of his thoughts, as Mikoto quietly watched him and carefully reached a hand out for him. The digits making him flinch slightly, as the humans in his memories flashed through his mind before he scrambled back and slammed into the wall. His breathing now coming out shakily, while the king sighed and pulled his hand back. A heavy frown on his face.

"Nekota." He spoke, his voice deep and heavy with sleep. "Come back up here. It's four in the morning."

Nothing left him, well, more like nothing could leave him. His throat had tightened on him, his chest hurt, and he could only hope his heart was beating at this point. Especially with Nia's screams and cries echoing in the back of the head, begging them to run, to leave her behind, to abandon-

"Nekota, look at me." Mikoto's voice broke his thoughts, before he glanced up and found amber eyes calmly watching him. No intensity or anger in them, just a calm amber gaze. "Take a deep breath."

The shaky gulp of air he took hurt his lungs, and hurt more being released, but it made him realize he hadn't been breathing and the older was trying to stay calm and calm him in the process. Something he appreciated, even if he was just burdening the man further, and possibly putting him in more danger, as he evened out his breathing and slumped against the wall. Tears streaming down his face he hadn't realized where there, till he felt a few new ones fall and he reached up to wipe at his cheeks. Dried tracks under the pads making him pull his hand back, and see the wet liquid clinging to his skin, before the man moved to sit up and sapphire eyes looked up to see the King letting out a yawn and rubbing one of his eyes. His fatigue clearly shown in his eyes, till the younger noticed the red marks covering the man's arms and fell stiff as he glanced down at his own fingers and noticed how red there were.

"D-W-Was I holding onto you this entire time?" He shakily asked, as the man glanced back at him. "D-Did I hurt you?"

It was then, with a tired and bored look on his face, that the man glanced down at his arms and then rubbed a finger over them. It almost like he hadn't realized the teen had been holding him so tightly, before he shrugged.

"Looks like it." He yawned once more, gesturing him to climb back into bed. "That doesn't matter right now. I didn't feel it and I need sleep. So get back up here."

"B-But-"

"We can argue over it in the morning."

The teen almost wanted to point out it was morning, but the man looked exhausted, and he was probably the reason he had been awake so long before hand, so he didn't hesitate to climb back into bed and settle down. His body still tense, from his dream like memory, till an arm wrapped around him and he jumped in surprise. The king lying down beside him, and resting his head on the same pillow, as he pulled him closer and buried his face into the younger's hair.

"Go to sleep." He tiredly ordered, before he was out like a light.

The younger never getting the chance to ask why he was holding him, or even why they were so close to one another, before the warmth of the other man seeped into him and he found himself slowly relaxing. The heat a lot more comforting than he thought it could be, and easing his nerves, as his eyes fluttered closed, and before he realized it, and he was asleep beside the red king.

* * *

"Nekota's been quiet." Kusanagi spoke, gaining the redheads attention the moment he had descended the stairs and came into hearing distance of the blonde, as he sat at the bar and looked around the room till the found the younger. The boy curled up on the couch, his knees to his chest, and quietly watching a few of the others play goldfish with Anna. The strain already having declined their suggestion to join several times, and watching them with distant blue eyes. "Did something happen?"

Almost instantly his mind conjured up the incident from early this morning, when the younger woke up and had fallen off the bed. His entire body shaking, tears covering his face, and a fearful look in his eyes. One that seemed to put the others to shame, and put his worry for the boy to an entirely new scale, but he was glad it hadn't happened again. Whatever had triggered his panicked state earlier was far from good, and most likely had to do with the drug he had been given, yet it was obvious he still wasn't ok. His state of mind was because of the effects of what had been forced into him, and after past events, the boy wasn't going to get better unless someone talked to him.

"He had a nightmare last night." Mikoto replied, turning away from the quiet strain and thanking his vassal when he came out of the kitchen and set down his breakfast.

"Was it a nightmare?" His blonde friend asked, while Tatara leaned against the counter and listened with a worried look on his face.

"You mean it might be a memory?" The hobbyist asked, as the bar owner frowned slightly and nodded.

"It could be, if my previous theory is correct."

"So does that mean that Nekota-chan is reliving memories?"

"Whatever it is, talking about it won't help." Mikoto interrupted, causing the other two to glance toward him while he ate. "The kid is seriously messed up and he won't get better by us guessing."

"True." Kusanagi spoke, a slightly surprised look on his face, while Tatara smiled.

"King is very perceptive today." His vassal beamed, making a move to head for the strain. "I'll-"

"Oh no you don't." The blonde sighed, as he grabbed the brunette's arm and kept him from moving past him. "The last thing we need is you scaring him."

"But I'm the least scary!" Came the complaint, with a small pout, while Kusanagi rolled his eyes. "I am! The others would scare him."

"That's not the point, Tatara. I think Mikoto already has a plan." At the statement, his vassal turned to him in slight surprise and smiled.

"Really? Man, King, you're on a roll today."

"Shut up." The red king grumbled, finishing off his food and frowning at the hobbyist as he stood. "Just keep the others busy."

A nod left the brunette, an overly happy smile on his face, while he let out a sigh and moved toward the group by the couch. His clansmen too worked up in their game, arguing over how Chitose was cheating, and Akagi trying to calm them down, while Dewa just frowned at them all, as he stood beside the boy and sapphire eyes moved to look up at him right when he stopped. It almost like the teen had felt him coming, and knew exactly when to lift his head to meet his gaze as he halted beside him, before he nodded toward the front door to the bar and the strain slowly got up. His legs a little wobbly, probably due to being in the same position for so long, as they headed out of the bar without a single question from his clansmen and the door closed behind them.

The sun already beating down on them, considering it was already past noon, before he gestured the boy to follow and headed down the sidewalk. Nekota easily falling in step with him, but still looking as if he was in his own world, while they walked the streets toward the destination the king had in mind. The crowds slowly thickening, and the teen slowly gravitating toward him the more people appeared, till the older sighed and put a hand on the boy's shoulder to pull him closer. A small jolt reaching him under his fingers, but the younger never scrambling away from him, which had to be a good sign, as they passed through the huge crowd and the people dispersed. The tension in the boy's frame slackening some, while he kept a firm hold on the boy's shoulder and frowned down at him.

This kid was getting more skittish every time he saw him.

"We're almost there." He announced, before sapphire eyes looked up at him and nodded.

The boy never making a move to step away from his hold, nor move closer to him, as the older sighed and held back the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose in inner frustration. All for the fact that the kid wasn't making this any easier, and if he didn't come back to the bar with the teen intact and happier his vassal and second in command would never let him live it down. Of course the only reason he even decided to take on this task was because he knew his clansmen would only make it worse, Tatara would get too excited and forget about the problem all together, and Kusanagi would practically integrate the boy till he got an answer. At least this way the younger had a chance to actually breathe and go at his own pace.

"Over here." He spoke; gently nudging the boy toward the entrance to a local park and feeling a little relieved to find it was barely occupied.

A fact that seemed to keep the teen beside him calm, as most of the tension in his frame diminished and the two of them headed into the enclosed area of land. Amber eyes looking around for a quiet place to sit, where no kids could bother them if any came, before he felt Nekota move out from under his hand and he turned to glance toward the other. The strain quietly walking toward a nice sized tree a good distance from any playground equipment or picnic tables, before he seemed to realize he left the other behind and quickly looked back at him. A worried, and fearful look in his eyes, before the older held back a small smirk and followed after the younger. A move that seemed to relax him a little, as he started walking again till he reached the tree and quietly sat down. The king settling down beside him, while the other pulled his knees to his chest and rested his cheek against them. Sapphire eyes gazing down at the grass, and silence falling over them, before the older sighed and ruffled the other's hair.

"I'm here if you need to get something off your chest." Mikoto spoke, the boy jolting under his hand, but looking toward him in understanding at his words.

Words he chose carefully for once, since any other combination of them would only sound demanding. If he told him something was bothering him, or asked him why he seemed so down, the younger would be forced to respond and he'd only make it worse for the both of them. The strain would start to shut him out, and refuse to speak to anyone, and they didn't need that. They needed the boy to admit something was wrong, and openly share it, or he wouldn't get better with his mental state and the worse he was mentally the greater of a chance he'd lose control of his unstable abilities.

"I'm…having bad dreams…" Nekota quietly spoke about ten minutes later. The king looking down at him and giving him a nod, while the teen stared off at the grass again, his fingers tightening around his legs. "About my family."

A hum left the older, as he leaned against the tree behind them and ruffled the others hair. The movement seeming to keep the other calm, and had the redhead almost chuckling at how cat like the reaction seemed, while he continued to thread his fingers through the smaller's hair and play with the strands.

"About…about..Kenji-nii and N…Ni-" The rest of the boy's explanation was cut off as he suddenly buried his face into his knees and shook. It obvious he couldn't finish his sentence, nor speak the rest of the name, as Mikoto removed the hand in the others hair to put the arm around the teen's shoulders. His entire body shaking, even when he pulled him against him, while the other dug his fingers into the fabric of his pants and a soft sob was heard. "I-It's all my fault."

At this point anything like 'it's not your fault' or 'why would it be?' seemed stupid to even think of telling the other. All for the fact that he had no idea what the boy was referring too, and because he didn't know what had happened he didn't know what he was blaming himself for, so he returned to playing with the other's hair and holding him close while he cried. The soft sobs and sniffles only loud enough for the king to pick up, and thankfully didn't gain any attention from the few people in the park, till the younger lifted his head a little and wiped at his eyes.

"Sh-She wouldn't be gone…if we hadn't left her with…with them." The strain continued between sniffles, before the King finally realized what he was talking about and pulled his head against his chest. "M-Mikoto-san?"

The kid was talking about Nia, his sister, and whatever happened had been her demise.

" _Nia got taken to the vet and I never saw her again."_

And from the reaction the teen had had when they first mentioned the vet it seemed obvious that the girl might be dead. Nekota had panicked enough at the mention of one and said he'd get sick from the medications they could give him, which meant that his body couldn't stand up against them and would eventually give out from under them, and meant Nia probably couldn't have withstood them either. An idea that only seemed to make sense if they had been cats at the time and a few humans grabbed the girl, while him and this Kenji kid ran. Which made sense as to why the younger was so upset, and had been in a panic ever since that drug had been forced into him. He was reliving unkind memories and re-experiencing losing his family all over again, something that would slowly tear anyone apart.

"M-Mikoto-s-?" Nekota choked out, just as he tightened his hold on the boy and stared off across the park.

"Go ahead and let it out."

* * *

A few moments of silence passed, before the strain looked up at the man in slight surprise. Amber eyes staring off ahead, and never once looking down at him to see his tears, as the younger felt the beads well up in his eyes once more and he didn't hesitate to curl up against the man and let them fall. The hand in his hair drawing circles and patterns against his scalp, and slowly easing the pain in his chest, till the last tear slid down his face and he scrubbed at his cheeks. The warmth around him almost tempting enough to pull his tired and calm mind under, if it weren't for the fact they were outside and he'd only burden the man beside him.

"Better?" Mikoto asked, before the teen gave a nod and the man relaxed beside him. "Good."

When he said nothing else, the younger stared up at him in slight confusion and wiped the last of the water from his face. His mind slowly starting to whirl with questions, while he glanced down at his now stained sleeves, and bit his lower lip. Had this been a good idea? Was leaving the bar, coming all the way out here, and crying in front of the king smart? Sure he had felt horrible, maybe even a little dead inside, but he had only created more problems for the man beside him. He had practically made the older bring him all the way out here, away from the others, and prying eyes, just so he could calm down. Not to mention he never asked why he was really upset. He just said he'd listen if he was willing to tell and he hadn't said much. He just mentioned Kenji and Nia and-

In an instant he sat up, wrenching himself away from the other in the process, and wide sapphire eyes stared at the now confused King. Amber eyes seeming to ask why he suddenly moved, and his expression asking what was wrong, as the hand that had been in his hair hung in the air as if it was waiting for him to settle back down…he knew. Somehow, with the little information he had spoke, the man knew. Otherwise he wouldn't be so considerate, so kind, and wouldn't be acting the way he was. Mikoto, the red king, was far too lazy to deal with other people's problems from what he had seen so far and the only reason he was out here was because he had to be. Because if he wasn't then the younger wouldn't get better, and the others would be worried. He wasn't out here for himself, he was out here because the others had made him and…oh god he knew.

"Nekota?" Mikoto spoke, snapping him out of his panicked thoughts and looking toward the smaller with a frown on the older's face. "What's wrong?"

What's wrong? What's wrong? He knew what was wrong, he had to know if he could figure out what had happened with Nia and Kenji so easily, and if it was his so called job to make him better it shouldn't be too hard for him. After all, he had gotten this far and the younger hadn't noticed, so it wouldn't take much more to figure him out. He was probably open book to the man, and he looked pathetic and-

"Hey, calm down and take a deep breath." The red head calmly ordered, just as hands cupped his face and he found himself looking at slightly worried amber eyes. "Nekota, take a deep breath."

The teen barely found the strength to follow through the command, but when he succeeded he had the urge to dig himself a hole and bury himself in it. How many more times was he going to quit breathing in front of the king before he really died?

"Jeeze, you're a handful." Came the sigh, before a hand ruffled the younger's hair and he looked toward the other to find he was staring off again. "First you disappear on us, get drugged, and then you wake me up at four in the morning-"

"Sorry." He quietly replied, before amber eyes looked back at him and the hand in his hair tightened slightly.

"Quit apologizing." A small nod left the teen, his eyes now glued to the grass, before the fingers against his scalp disappeared and grazed against his chin, making up look up at the other in question. "It's nothing I can't handle. Besides, the other idiots have caused me worse problems."

" _We occasionally help people like you Nekota-san."_

" _Like me?"_

" _Someone that needs help, or doesn't have a home." Chitose elaborated, as a few of the others glanced away. Eric especially shrinking into the couch and yanking his hood further over his face. "Some of us either didn't have a place that we fit into, needed help, or didn't have a place to call home, but we somehow ended up here."_

Which meant the others had gotten into trouble, or created trouble worse than this, and the man in front of him had helped them as well. A fact that should've put him at ease, but instead made his chest tighten at the mental picture. Had he helped all of them, saved them, sat down and talked with them like this before him? Was he just another broken being to add to the list of strays that made up HOMRA?

The ringing of a cell phone broke his thoughts, as an annoyed sigh left the king and he pulled out his phone. The man glaring at it, as if he wished the damn thing would just explode, before he answered the call.

"What do you want?...huh?...yeah, the kid is right here. What's wrong?" An annoyed frown fell over his face, before he rubbed the bridge of his nose between his fingers and sighed once more. "What did that idiot get himself into this time?...the both of them? Ugh, where are they?...Alright, I'll go drag them back."

Without another word the man ended the call, before getting up and offering a hand.

"Come on, I have to go drag some idiots back to the bar."

* * *

He didn't need this right now.

That was the only thought running through his head, as him and Nekota walked toward the location Kusanagi had sent to him, at least the general area where Yata and Akagi had disappeared. The idiots had apparently called the second in command, ranting about having seen Nekota, but not actually seeing him…whatever the hell that meant, and had hung up before the blonde could even ask what they were talking about. From there Dewa had tracked them, and here they were now. Trying to find the two idiots before they caused trouble they didn't need and trouble the king would have to pull them out of himself. Something he wasn't looking forward too.

Of course there was still the issue of the boy looking around the street beside him. Although he had mostly found out what was wrong with the teen, and had calmed him down, the sudden separation that had happened just before his second in command had called had red flags rising in his head. Something had gone through the kid's mind and it was making him either overthink things, or only made his state of mind worse. A fact that had him frowning with just the thought, as he glanced around and tried not to sigh. Why was everything he did seem to bring him one step forward and two steps back? He wasn't going to get anywhere like this.

"Oi! Get away from her you bastard!" Yata's yell sounded, just as Nekota stiffed beside him and turned toward the noise.

The king instantly moving in the direction, before the strain could move ahead of him and get himself into trouble, as they came to a halt in front of an alleyway and found the two idiots fighting off several lower gang members. A flaming bat in his vanguard's hand, and Akagi holding what looked like a trash can lid, as a few morons were already withering on the ground in pain. A good handful still standing, and one holding a girl up against the wall by her neck, just as the pair felt the king behind them and glanced back at him.

"Good timing, Mikoto-san!" Yata called, just as the gang members ran at them and Akagi moved in front of the skateboarder to smash the make shift metal shield into one man's face, and swipe at another, knocking him out. "The hell, Shouhei, I got this!"

"Sorry, Yata-san." The upbeat chuckled, before he blocked an attack and swung his hand out to smash his attacker in the face. A hiss of pan leaving him, while he shook out his hand. "Ouch, that hurt."

"Idiot, stay back."

A heavy sigh left the King, as he headed toward them and Nekota suddenly flew past him. The blur of black making him halt, and miss reaching out to stop him, while the teen suddenly tackled the man holding the girl up to the ground and a clatter sounded against the cement. A syringe rolling into view, and an image of the boy passed out in his arms making his eyebrows furrow, just as his flames came to life and his clansmen jumped in surprise.

"King?"

"Mikoto-san…"

"Get off me you little shit!" The gang member growled, the moment he regained himself, and grabbed the front of the strain's shirt to slam him against the cement. A harsh cough leaving the younger from the impact, as the man sat up and suddenly chuckled. "Oh, its you. You ready for a second dosage?"

In an instant pink tinged flames flared against the cement and the men in the alleyway screamed and scrambled away from the blaze. Akagi already next to the girl, and using his own flames to protect her from the king's anger, as Yata stood back and for once didn't interfere. An action that would do the lot of them some good, just as the man holding the strain down turned toward him and cursed when he saw him. The moron getting to his feet in panic, and stepping on the syringe in the process, as it shattered under his foot and he backed away from them.

"J-Just take it easy, man." The thug shakily spoke, while Nekota carefully sat up and rubbed his chest with a wince. It obvious his ribs were hurting him, just as the king glared at the man and his flames lunged out for him.

"Burn." A scared scream left the idiot, before he bolted down the alleyway with the other men and the King's fire receded. His clansmen relaxing, and Akagi quickly checking to see if the girl was ok, while Mikoto moved to the strain's side and offered a hand. "You alright?"

A nod left the younger, as he took his offered hand with his free one and the man helped him to his feet.

"I just landed badly." Came the younger quiet voice, a cough leaving him in the process. "The pain flared up."

"Take something when we get back." Nod left the boy, as Yata walked over and clapped the teen on the back.

"You ok, Nekota?" When the teen nodded again, the girl and Akagi turned to them. "She ok, Shouhei?"

"Yeah, she's ok." The upbeat man reported, while they turned to look over at them and Nekota stiffened.

Standing beside Akagi, and coming to a height of five foot three, stood a girl in her early teens. A ruffled sky blue dress, black stockings, and white tennis shoes covering her, as deep blue eyes happily smiled at them. Her hair stark white, with a black under layer peaking out beneath it, as it came down just past her shoulders in curls and a messenger bag was now slung over one of her shoulders. The girl looking at them thankfully, even though her clothes were now dirty, and her stockings were torn, just as her eyes met the teens beside them and she stared at the other in confusion. The others seeming to catch onto the fact, as they looked at the two in confusion and Yata nudged the strain.

"Oi, Nekota, you ok?" The vanguard asked, just as the girl stiffened and took a step toward the teen with a distressed look on her face.

"N-Nekota? N-Nekota-nii? I-Is that really you?" She shakily asked, as she bit her bottom lip and looked like she was seconds from crying. "It is, right?"

From the look on the boy's face he almost had the urge to ask the girl to take a step back to keep the teen sane, but when tears fell from the strain's eyes he felt the command falling dead on his tongue while the teen shakily nodded.

"Y-Yes, N-Nia."

* * *

Scarlett: *waves happily* hello my wonderful readers! You're getting the chapter early today, since I decided to write it yesterday, and grammar check it today, instead of typing it today! *beaming*

Nekota: *frowning at the chapter, before handing it to Mikoto* Alright, I don't hate you anymore...at least not as much.

Mikoto: *ruffles Nekota's hair*

Scarlett: *messes up his hair* Aw, you getting soft on me?

Nekota: *smacks her hand away* you wish

Scarlett: *chuckles* At least I was nice and brought her back *sticks her tongue out, before turning to the camera* Anyway, here's your new chapter everyone! Mikoto and Nekota are ever slowly getting closer, the gang with the strain drug is getting bolder, and Nia has appeared! Things are starting to boil and it won't be long before everything goes down hill, so be ready! *bows* In the meantime, please enjoy the chapter.

* * *

 **Reviews Answered:**

 **Panda Master X:** *smiles, laughing a little* Yeah...I wasn't too sure if I'd bring Nia back or not. When I first wrote about her I envisioned her dead, and just Kenji being alive and being the dick he is, but after I started thinking about the dual routes I started playing with the idea she might be alive. My first idea was to just have her alive in one of Yata's routes, but I dismissed it because I couldn't come up with a good enough scenario to bring her back in and trashed the idea of her being alive. *rubs the back of her head, smiling* But since you asked so nicely I decided I could bring her back. It took a while to figure out how I'd introduce her, but I hope you like it, hun. I even decided to bring her back this chapter so she has more 'screen time' and won't just be an ending addition. *bows* So I hope you enjoy the chapter. I know I cut it off at a slightly bad part, and left a slight cliffhanger, but there will be more with Nia and Nekota next chapter.

* * *

K and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to Furuashi Hideyuki, GoHands, and GoRA.

Nekota however belongs to me. If you wish to use him, please ask permission before using him.


	36. EB - Flee Part 5 - Mikoto

HOMRA's Black Cat

Multiroute Fanfiction

Choice EB Part 5- Flee

Love and Family Route

"Nia? You mean the Nia that you said disappeared?" Yata asked, just as the young girl tackled the strain into a hug and Nekota almost lost his balance.

His arms moving to tightly wrap around her, and pull her as close to him as possible, while her fingers dug into his shirt and sobs reached his ears. Her entire figure shaking against his, while he buried his face into her hair and Akagi softly smiled at them, while Yata glanced elsewhere and Mikoto quietly watched them.

"N-Nekota-nii." Nia sobbed, finger tightening even further into his shirt, while he tried to hold back his own sobs.

"Nia…Nia…" He quietly spoke, feeling the heavy weight in his chest suddenly swell and dissipate as if it was a cloud of dust. "I…I thought you were…thank god you're safe."

A small nod left her, while she buried her face into his chest, and curled up against him.

"I-I'm so glad N-Nekota-nii is alright, too. I couldn't find either of you, I thought you guys were…"

"I'm ok." In response she just tightened her grip on him, while Yata glanced at them and looked elsewhere as he blushed.

"R-Right, so it's awesome you guys found each other, but maybe we should move." He suggested, while Akagi nodded and Nia seemed to reluctantly separate from him when she realized where they were. His little sister wiping at her eyes with a small smile.

"You guys can talk at the bar." Akagi suggested, his always present smile on, while Yata frowned at him.

"No way in hell! Chitose will be all over her and she deserves to be able to talk to Nekota without interruptions."

"But her clothes are ruined, Yata-san. We can't let her stay like that."

"They're just clothes, idiot-"

"Both of you be quiet." Mikoto interrupted, a heavy sigh leaving him when they fell silent. "We'll go back to the bar."

"Bar?" Nia spoke in confusion, while Nekota wiped at his eyes and gave a small mile to his sister.

"It's a safe place." He spoke up, as blue eyes turned toward him and she smiled with a nod.

"Alright. If Nekota-nii says it's safe."

It was then that the red king headed toward the exit of the alleyway, and the older strain gestured the younger beside him to follow. Nia instantly wrapping her arms around one of his own, and staying close to him, while Yata let his bat disappear and scooped up his skateboard. The two clansmen taking up the rear, till Shouhei stepped forward to keep their pace and looked between the two of them.

"So you're Nekota-san's sister?" He asked, before Yata smacked him on the head, the vanguard's face red. "Ouch, Yata-san!"

"Leave her alone, idiot!"

"I'm just trying to be friendly."

"She doesn't need you bothering her!"

"Both of you quit it." Mikoto ordered, before Nia softly smiled beside him and waved a hand.

"Oh, no, it's ok. Shouhei right?" A nod left the upbeat man, and displeased grumble left the skateboarder behind them. "Yes, I'm Nekota-nii's sister."

"You guys look a lot alike." Came the brunette's reply, and his sister looked up at him in slight confusion. "You got the same color eyes and some of your facial features look the same."

"You're making Nekota sound like a girl, idiot." Yata muttered, making Nia giggle.

"Nekota-nii does kind of look like a girl. Might be because your hair is so long." She spoke, making the older strain flush slightly when she played with the long strands. "Your hair is even longer than mine."

"I didn't see a reason to cut it." Nekota quietly replied, getting a bigger smile from the girl.

"Well it looks nice." She replied, threading her fingers through it. "I'll have to braid it when I get the chance. It has to get in the way."

"Not really."

The smile that continued to adore his sister's face was something he thought he'd never see in his entire lifetime. The arm wrapped around his, and the small fingers in his hair almost unreal in a sense, as he fought back the urge to grab her hand in his and instead continued to look her over. Her hair, her eyes, each distinct feature on her face…it was almost a dream she was alive when just this morning he dreamt of her being taken away by those humans. Of her screams and cries for them to run, and yet here she was, holding tight to his arm while she played with his hair. The last time he had seen her she had been so small, a little kitten, no older than four years old in their lifespan, and a cute little bundle of white and black fur. She had seemed so helpless, and now she had a human form just like his own, and she was just a bit taller than him. She had grown up without him.

"We're here." Mikoto spoke, as Nekota snapped out of his thoughts and the man pulled the door open for him.

Nia suddenly letting go of his hair and holding onto his arm tightly, while he gave the king a nod and led her inside with the others right behind them. Almost everyone's eyes looking toward them as they walked inside, and Anna looking at them in happiness, while the others stared at him and his sister in complete surprise. Chitose the first one to get up, from the card game with Anna, as he smirked.

"Damn, Nekota, you move fast." He chuckled, before Yata moved past him to grab the brunette by the back of the collar and force him to sit down. "Oi! Yata!"

"Don't try it, slut. She's Nekota's sister." The vanguard practically growled, just as a moment of silence filled the bar and everyone, besides Anna, stared at them in shock.

"S-Sister?" The brunette repeated, while Akagi nodded.

"We found her being hassled by some gang and saved her." He beamed, while Kusanagi crossed his arms over his chest.

"You mean you bothered her and accidentally got her into trouble." The blonde corrected, making the upbeat man wince.

"We didn't mean to. She looked a lot like Nekota-san, so we thought Nekota-san was using his powers."

"Idiots." Eric grumbled, turning his attention back to his phone, while the red king moved to stop just beside the older strain.

"Either way, I want you guys to leave them alone for now." He ordered, getting nods from all the men in the room. "Let them catch up."

"Of course, King." Came the agreed response, before Totsuka smiled.

"Would Nekota-chan's sister like some clothes to change into?" The hobbyist asked, snapping his sister from her surprised trance as she looked down at her ruined clothes and blushed.

"Yes please."

"Alright, this way."

A small nod left the girl, as she moved to follow the hobbyist and stopped when she realized the older strain wasn't going to follow her. Blue eyes looking up at him in confusion, before she took his hand and gently tugged on it till he followed her.

"Nia-"

"I don't want to go by myself." She quietly spoke, getting a nod from him, while they followed the brunette till he came to a spare room and started digging through the drawers.

"Everything will probably be a bit big on you, just like they were on Nekota-chan, but they're all clean and the others don't use them unless they stay over." Totsuka smiled, pulling out articles of clothing that looked like something Yata would've worn in his earlier teenage years and set them on the bed. "Let me know if they're too big."

"I will, thank you." Nia replied, before the hobbyist nodded and disappeared back into the hall, closing the door behind him. "I'm so glad Nekota-nii is alive."

The silence that fell over them was practically agonizing, as he tightened his grip on her hand and she turned to smile at him. Tears back in her eyes, that he reached up to wipe away, till she stepped closer to him to lay her head on his chest and he wrapped his free arm around her.

"Me too. I'm glad you're alive, Nia." He quietly responded, before she suddenly separated them and smiled as she wiped at her eyes.

"Right, I need to get changed." She softly laughed, before she moved to the bed to look at the clothes Totsuka had pulled out for her and she sifted through them. "Wow, it's been forever since I wore shorts!"

"How long have you had a human form?" Nekota asked, while his sister held up a pair of shorts against her frame and looked up at him with the question. "S-Sorry, that was rude-"

"No, it's ok." She spoke up, smiling at him. "You're bound to be curious, just like me, because we can gain a human form at different ages. I've had mine since I was nine."

"Eight." He replied, his sister nodding while she put the shorts aside and started digging through the pile again and pulled out another pair of shorts to compare them to the ones she was just looking at. "Just after…"

Silence fell over them as the older's sentence trailed off and Nia looked down at the fabric in her fingers. The both of them understanding what he meant, but not having the courage to finish it, as she set the article of clothing aside to wear and started looking at the different shirts. A few of them being looked at, before she picked one she liked and he turned around to give her some privacy. The agonizing silence continuing between the two of them, till a finger tapped against his shoulder and he turned to see her dressed in some of Yata's old clothes. The khaki shorts and black V-neck t-shirt actually fitting her better than him, even though she was slimmer than him, and only the left shoulder of the shirt hung slightly to the side.

"Did Kenji-nii get his after you?" She asked, as he nodded and his sister pulled him over to sit on the bed together with her. "I thought so. Kenji-nii was always a late bloomer. He always wanted to be first, but one of us usually beat him."

Another nod left him, while Nia pulled her bag over and dug through it before she produced a small travel brush and a few hair ties. The girl brushing through her hair, and the curls bouncing back into place on their own accord, before she parted the strands and pulled them into a pair of pigtails behind her. The two bundles only an inch from one another, but keeping her hair back, before she smiled at him and gestured for him to turn around. A quiet command he didn't deny, as he turned around and let the younger start to brush and pull his hair into separate little bundles to be braided.

"They did take me to the vet, but I survived." She quietly spoke, making him stiffen, as he didn't dare turn and look at his sister. Mostly for the fact she probably had him turn around so he couldn't see her. "They gave me medicine, and it made me sick, but after the first one I somehow managed to use my illusions and make them believe they gave it to me. I got better not long after and the humans who brought me there took me back to their nest."

By now she was slowly braiding his hair, the girl weaving the strands into an intricate pattern.

"I was scared at the time, but they were very nice and careful with me. They weren't mean, or cruel, and they treated me with respect. They fed me human food, and gave me a nice place to sleep, and didn't shower me with a ton of affection. They never got another animal, and they treated me like another member of their family, but they never let me outside. It wasn't till I turned nine that I gained my human form and surprised the both of them. They really thought I was a normal cat." A little bit of humor seemed to seep into her voice, and Nekota had the feeling she was softly smiling, till her hands stilled and he fought the urge to look back at her. "I was expecting them to be angry with me, because I suddenly turned into a human in front of them, but they weren't. They were surprised, and a little scared of me at first, but when they realized I was the one the most afraid they realized I was always like this and they changed."

Her fingers started moving again, tightening sections of the braid and slowly reaching the end of his hair.

"They stopped looking at me as a cat, and instead they started treating me like a human. They bought me clothes, and gave me a bed, and…and they started treating me like a daughter." A hair tie wound it's way around his hair, before the braid hit his back and he turned to look at his sister. A small smile on her face, and an almost nostalgic look in her eyes, while she looked at him. "I was too young and confused to understand at the time, but when I could understand they told me they had been freaked out I was a strain at first and after they realized I wouldn't hurt them they started treating me like their daughter because the female human couldn't carry young. They felt bad that they took me away from you and Kenji-nii as well, after they realized you guys were strains too, and while they raised me they tried to help me search for you guys. They called other humans to help, a year ago, since they couldn't find anything, and in the meantime I've been going to school. They had hired a human to teach me what I didn't know, so I could catch up with human kids my age, and I got to attend when I understood what they were teaching. I even have a few friends now."

A small sigh left her, before she took his hand into his and squeezed his fingers. Her hands only slightly smaller than his, and her nails painted a light blue, till she looked up from their jointed hands and smiled.

"Even though it was scary, and you two probably thought I died, I was actually happy…I still am. I mean, I know mom said humans were dangerous, but the humans who take care of me now aren't and I'm kind of glad they're the ones that took me, even if I was separated from you guys. I missed you both so much, and I thought about it everyday, but I couldn't have been safer."

Without a word, Nekota gave her a soft smile and pulled her close. His sister wrapping her arms around him, and sitting in his lap so they wouldn't have to sit in an awkward position, as she curled up against him and laid her cheek on his shoulder.

"I'm glad." He replied, holding her close. "We were both worried, and I couldn't help but feel it was my fault they took you, but if you're happy I can't be upset about it anymore. They treated you respectively and treated you like their own, so I can't fully hate them for keeping you alive."

"Neither can I."

A calm silence fell over them, the two of them just being content in the fact they were close, even if their position would look awkward to outsiders, before Nia sat up and gave him a smile.

"Now that I've told you about me, spill it mister. What were you and Kenji-nii up to?" She playfully ordered, and he couldn't help but chuckle.

At this rate, they weren't going to be down in the bar for quite some time.

* * *

"They've been up there forever." Chitose frowned, his eyes glued to the staircase, while Yata rolled his eyes.

"They're probably catching up." Akagi put in, looking at the cards in his hand.

"It's been two hours."

"They've been separated since they were kids, idiot." Yata grumbled, while he cursed at the card the upbeat man set down. "Seriously, Shouehi!? I swear you're fucking cheating!"

"How do you even cheat at goldfish?" Dewa asked, while the vanguard set down one of his cards with a frown.

"The hell if I know, but he's taken almost every single one of my cards!"

"I just have good luck then." The man chuckled, getting a glare from the skateboarder. "Don't look at me like that, Yata-san, it's just a game."

"Shut up and just play another card, would yah?"

A chuckle left Kusanagi, as Mikoto sipped at his drink and ignored his friend watching his clansmen argue. Something that was slowly becoming an hourly ritual, so he didn't understand why it was a big deal, till Tatara settled down beside him from his trip to the kitchen to start up dinner.

"Shouhei has gotten close to Yata-chan recently." The hobbyist chuckled, and the bar owner nodded. "I thought it'd take longer."

"Yata-chan does have a way of shutting some people out, especially people he thinks are annoying."

"San-chan won't be too happy with that. He'll think Shouhei is getting too much attention." Tatara laughed, making the bar owner frown.

"The last thing I need is another fight in my bar."

"True, but it'll happen eventually and we won't be able to stop it."

A hum left the blonde; just before the sound of footsteps on the stairs reached them and they turned to watch Nekota and Nia walk into the bar. The strain's sister in Yata's old shorts and shirt, her bag over her shoulder and her old clothes stuffed inside, while Nekota walked beside her and held her hand. Something that had the king frowning slightly, but dismissed almost immediately. It was the kid's sister for crying out loud; of course they'd be close after not seeing each other for so long.

"There you are, Nekota. Everything ok?" Yata asked, as the older strain nodded and Nia let go of his hand to smile a nod.

"Sorry about that. I wanted to talk to Nekota-nii alone." She spoke up, the vanguard suddenly blushing and looking away almost instantly.

"I-It's f-fine." He replied, getting a nudge from Chitose who got smacked upside the head. "Shut up, perv."

"I wasn't being pervy!"

"Yeah right!"

"I'm being serious! Nekota-kun might kill me if I even touch her!"

"I'd get rid of you myself." Nia spoke up; a small smile on her face, while his clansmen paled and Nekota glanced at her in slight surprise, which had the girl looking up at her brother. "The humans I live with had me take a few defensive courses. I couldn't use them before because those guys caught me off guard, but I once took out a classmate twice my size before because he touched me in gym. A few of his friends had to carry him to the nurses office."

"Shit." Chitose muttered, as he shrunk into himself and the girl quickly waved her hand.

"But don't worry. I won't do anything if you behave." She beamed, while Nekota lightly chuckled beside her. "Don't laugh, Nekota-nii. It's not funny."

"I'm just imaging you being the crap out of someone."

"That's mean." She pouted, before the older strain laughed.

Something that had them all staring at the two of them in surprise, considering the boy that had been sulking this morning, and refused to interact with anyone, was now smiling and laughing like it was an everyday occurrence. Almost as if just the presence of his sister had shattered whatever had kept him chained down and he was slowly returning to who he was supposed to be.

"Sorry, I can't help it." He apologized, before Kusanagi smiled at them.

"Well I'm glad to see you're alright. Would you like to stay for dinner? Or do you need one of us to escort you home?" The bar owner asked, just as Nia quickly turned to the clock on the wall and blinked at it in surprise, before she dug through her bag for her phone. The girl checking it for messages, while Nekota seemed to be looking at her protectively and in worry.

"Crap, they called me. Excuse me for a moment." She quickly spoke, before she tapped her phone and put it to her ear. Nekota reluctantly moving away from her to give her privacy, while the younger talked into the phone and the redhead frowned at his best friend for his horrible timing. True it was getting a little late, and the girl's guardians were probably worried, but the last thing he needed was the strain relapsing into his past depressed state. "I'm fine, Mina, really…."

"Did you have a nice talk with your sister, Nekota-chan?" Tatara asked, getting the older strain's attention, before he gave a small nod.

"Yeah, we caught up." He replied, keeping an eye on the girl, his hands shoved into the pockets of a pair of jeans he must've stolen from the King's closet and from the stash that used to belong to his vassal. "She's living with the humans that had taken her, but they're treating her like their daughter so…I can't be mad at them."

An understanding look fell over his vassal's face, till the girl hung up and turned to them.

"They said I could stay, but they'll come and pick me up in an hour." She spoke up, giving them all a smile and the others returning it.

"Then I better get dinner cooking." Tatara spoke up, standing from his seat and he gestured the vanguard to follow him. "Come on, Yata-chan, I could use an extra hand."

"Alright, give me a second." The skateboarder spoke, as he handed Akagi the rest of his cards and stood. "Don't go flirting with her, Chitose."

"I don't plan on it." The womanizer sighed in dismay, frowning at his cards, while the brunette across from him proceeded to decimate him in the card game. "Ok, you have to be cheating!"

"So you must be Mikoto-san." Nia finally spoke up, as the redhead glanced away from his clansmen to find the younger strain standing beside her brother and smiling at him. "Thank you for keeping Nekota-nii safe."

"You're welcome."

"How about you two sit down." Kusanagi suggested, getting a nod from the girl as they settled down at the bar. Nekota letting his sister sit next to the king, but keeping an eye on her. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Tea please." Nia piped up, while Nekota asked for water. "Is that all you drink? You know our stomachs can handle other drinks."

"I'm fine with water." A small smile appeared on the girl's face, while Akagi destroyed the others in goldfish and they put away the cards.

Kusanagi getting the two of them their order, and the others moving back to their usual spots, before Chitose and Dewa sat in their seats at the bar and the brunette watched the two siblings.

"So was Nekota-kun always this scared of everyone?" The womanizer asked, while Nia turned to look at him in confusion and turned to her brother to see a distressed look on his face. It taking her a few moments, before she smiled and turned to his clansmen to shake her head.

"No, Nekota-nii wasn't always so timid. He was very kind and protective of both Kenji-nii and me. He'd do everything he could to keep us all together, even if it meant putting himself into a dangerous situation." She explained, getting a look of surprise from the brunette, as she giggled. "Nekota-nii even jumped at my current caretakers when we were little so he could free me from the box I was in."

"That's not funny. I was trying to save you." Nekota pouted, before his sister patted his shoulder and continued to giggle.

"True, but it's funny to look back on. Seeing a kitten suddenly jump from the top of a truck at a human to make them drop a box would be funny for anyone." She tried to amend, while Nekota's huffed. "Oh, come one Nekota-nii! I didn't mean it like that. You did save me."

"For ten minutes."

"It's the thought that counts."

"What exactly happened?" Dewa asked, making the older strain stiffen and the girl to look between her brother and his clansmen.

"Nekota-nii?"

"You're safe…so it doesn't hurt for them to know." A small nod left her, before she turned to the man and let Nekota take her hand.

"When we were little some humans found us and took me. I was sick at the time, so I couldn't run, but Nekota-nii and Kenji-nii worked together to save me before they could take me to the vet. They succeeded, but not long after I was taken again and I told them to leave me behind. I didn't want them to be taken as well, since we could die from being taken to the vet, and I was raised by my current guardians."

"Can those medications really kill you?" A nod left her.

"Yep. It seems stupid, but with our powers, and the fact we can switch forms, the medications they give pets can kill us. Something in their make up disrupts our system and if we continually take them our bodies could break down." She explained. "But I was only given a single dose when I was little, so I'm fine. I haven't had a single problem."

"That aside, it's an honor to met you and know you're alright." Kusanagi interrupted, before the others could pry more, and the younger strain beamed.

"Same here. I couldn't be happier to know Nekota-nii is alright." She smiled, just at Tatara and Yata walked in with dinner.

"Who's hungry?" His vassal asked, before cheers rang through the bar and a warm chatter filled the bar.

* * *

"Let me help clean up."

"Oh no, we got it Nia-chan. Thank you, though." Totsuka spoke, while Nekota watched his sister try to help the hobbyist clean up the dishes from the dinner.

A small pout falling over her face, before she gave in and watched the man carry the dishes to the kitchen. The others kindly speaking to her, and gaining her attention, as they started up an innocent conversation and it took everything the older strain had to pull his eyes away from her. The action making his chest contract, before he messed up his hair and ignored the looks the king and bartender were giving him. He knew he probably looked stupid right now, but he couldn't help it. It was his sister for crying out loud.

"You alright, Nekota-chan?" Kusanagi asked, making the teen nod, before his sister's ringtone sounded and he quickly turned to watch her answer her phone.

"Hello?...Oh, Mina! Yes, we finished dinner…you're already here? Oh, let me get my bag." She spoke, making the older strain's stomach twist unpleasantly, while she watched her grab her bag and wave to him. "Nekota-nii come outside with me for a second!...I'll be right there, Mina. Give me a minute."

A dreading feeling filled the older's belly, as he forced himself out of the stool and felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Sapphire eyes turning to find Mikoto getting out of his seat behind him, before he gently tapped his back and nodded for him to follower her. An action that had him relaxing a little as the two of them followed her out of the bar and into the night air. A car already parked in front of the building, and a woman stepping out of the car to greet his sister, before she paused at his presence and Nia smiled at the two of them.

"Mina, meet Nekota-nii. Nekota-nii, this is my guardian Mina." His sister spoke up, gesturing to each of them in turn, before the human stepped around the car to stop beside the girl and give him an apologetic look. "Nekota-nii is one of my older brothers I told you about, Mina."

"I'd say it's a pleasure to meet you, but I don't think it is." The woman spoke, as the teen roughly bit his lower lip and forced back the urge to take out his inner most hatred on the woman.

"It isn't." He replied, trying to stay calm, and ignoring a slightly dejected look his sister gave him. "But…You kept her safe, so I can't completely hate you."

In response the human woman nodded and gave him a small smile, Nia looking a little more hopeful with his words, and only proving his subconscious thought that his sister wanted them to get along. An idea that only made his stomach twist unpleasantly, and his anger to rise a little more, till the woman glanced at his sister and smiled.

"Anyway, I'd rather not overstay my welcome. So thank you for protecting her, Nekota." She spoke, before glancing at the red king behind him and giving him a small bow. "And thank you for watching after Nia. I greatly appreciate it."

A hum left the man behind him, before the human headed back into the car and Nia gave him a little smile. His sister tackling him into another hug, and almost squeezing the lifeout of him, before she stepped away from him and beamed.

"I'll see you soon, Nekota-nii. Promise." She happily spoke, as she pulled open the car door and settled inside.

"Be safe." Nekota returned, getting a nod from her, while she closed the door and the vehicle started up.

The noise making him flinch, as the horrid growl blasted into his ears, and Nia giggled at him from behind the window. A small wave being directed to him, before they drove off and it took everything he had not to go after her. Something Mikoto seemed to pick up on, as a hand rested on his shoulder and gently squeezed. An action that had him forcing himself to relax, till the car was out of sight and he finally relaxed. His anger slowly dissipating, and the red king keeping that firm hand on his shoulder, before he let out a curse and gripped at his hair. The teen lowering himself to his knees, and he yanking at the strands as squeezed his eyes shut. Guilt and regret flooding over him, just as arms wrapped around him and pulled him against a warm body.

"I should've gone back for her." He quietly spoke, curling up against the man beside him and relaxing a little when fingers rested on the back of his head, careful of the braid. "I should've saved her."

"You didn't know she was alive." The king's rough voice spoke, arms tightening around him.

"She was all alone though. She was scared and alone." He replied shakily, burying his face into the man's chest and holding back tears. "She grew up without us."

A small moment of silence passed over them, the king holding him tightly against him, till he felt the man's cheek rest against his head and a soft sigh left him.

"At least she didn't have to live through what you and your brother probably lived through." Mikoto finally spoke, making the strain open his eyes and bite his lower lip. "She didn't have to experience what you've gone through, living on the streets and trying to scrounge for food. She lived safely and comfortably."

"She was taken from us."

"And she's back now."

"I'm a terrible brother, though." He shakily spoke, the tears finally falling from his eyes and his voice cracking. "She…she wanted me to get along with that human and I…I couldn't. She's the one that took her from us. How could I be ok even being near her?...I wanted to yell at her so much. To blame her for taking her away, but…"

The rest trailed off, as he dug the heel of his hands into his eyes and held back a sob. His figure slowly shaking, till hands tilted his head up and pulled his hands away from his face. Amber eyes looking down at him warmly, while a small, rare, smile spread across the king's face.

"You have all the right to be angry, but your sister only wanted to know she was safe." Mikoto spoke, fingers brushing against the teen's cheeks. "She was worried about you and didn't want you to be upset or worry about her being alright."

"But I-" The man's thumb pressed against his lips and had his face flushing slightly when his smile grew a little.

"You've been protective of her since you found her and she noticed it, everyone did. She was trying to give you a piece of mind." A small nod left him, his gaze falling to his lap, while the man wiped the tears from his face. "Of course she won't have to worry about you."

In confusion he glanced up at the older and found those amber eyes looking at him…lovingly?

"I'll keep you safe."

* * *

A comfortable silence filled the air, the room dark, and soft rays of moonlight filtering in from between the curtains, casting light in strips of light against the floor and walls. The only noise being the soft breathing of the boy next to him, curled up against his side, and grasping his shirt in his sleep while he dreamed. A calm, peaceful, look on his face, as Mikoto reached down to brush the strands of hair out of the teen's face and softly smile. His fingers grazing against the younger's cheek, and making him mumble and shift against him in his unconsciousness, till the king lifted his head and turned to the figure now standing in the doorway, resting against the door frame.

"So his sister was alive the entire time." Kusanagi spoke, watching the teen curled up against the king, his sunglasses absent while the redhead nodded. "Is that good or bad?"

"Both." He replied, looking back down at the boy beside him. "He's opening up, but he's protective of her."

"Can she be trusted? He hasn't seen her in years. She might not be the same girl."

"She is." Mikoto spoke, raising his right hand up slightly and looking at it. "I couldn't feel a shred of bad intent coming off her. She's just an innocent girl."

In response the blonde nodded, before leaning his head against the doorway.

"What are we going to do about that gang of men using that strain drug?" His second in command questioned, glancing back at the boy beside him. "They're going to be looking for him again."

A huff left the red king, before he laid back down beside the teen and slid an arm under the boys waist to pull him closer. The bar owner just watching him, and never once seeming to be bothered by the action, nor the little signs of affection he had been and was showing the boy. To be honest, he doubted Izumo even cared that he was showing emotion toward the boy and probably cared more that he found a genuine interest in someone and cared about them, because in all the years they knew each other they both knew it was hard for him to really care about something or someone. His usual laziness and uninterest in everything, besides his clansmen's wellbeing, kept him from actually making worthwhile and meaningful relationships, but Nekota was different. They both knew that. Even if Mikoto would never voice it, Izumo knew he cared about the boy, for both his current and hidden personality, and he would do anything to keep him safe. Just like he'd do anything to keep his clansmen safe, and it didn't matter what got in his way. He'd burn everything to ashes.

"I'll burn them all." He finally replied, before his best friend chuckled and stood up properly, knocking a knuckle against the doorframe.

"Then we'll start looking for them tomorrow." Came the blonde's reply, before he disappeared into the darkness in the hallway.

Mikoto relaxing against the mattress the moment his second in command left, as he looked at the boy now curled up against his chest and sleeping peacefully.

He'd keep him safe no matter what it took, because he didn't want to see him in tears anymore. Nekota deserved to be happy and he'd be sure to give the boy that happiness.

* * *

Scarlett: *waves happily* hello everyone! I'm back with a new chapter!

Nekota: *frowning at the chapter, glancing at Mikoto* About time you admitted you liked me *rolls his eyes as the king shrugs* lazy lion.

Scarlett: *chuckles* come on, give him a break. I did mention it'd take him longer because you're not a clansmen. *pats Nekota's head when he huffs*

Nekota: Still going slow with the whole route though. *sets the chapter down and pulls out a stray paper* what is this?

Scarlett: *snatches it from his fingers* nothing! *crumples it and tosses it across the room, smiling*

Nekota: *frowning* it ain't nothin with the reaction. You had a list of everyone's HOMRA tattoos *raises an eyebrow when she looks away* spill

Scarlett: Well *rubs the back of her head* since I'm graduating in a month and half, and my birthday is a few days before, I wanted to get something permanent to celebrate getting through college and-

Nekota: so you're thinking of getting a tattoo? *sighs when she winces* seriously?

Scarlett: It was an idea i thought would be cool *pouts* I love HOMRA and the guys and I'm real proud of myself that I've gotten so far with my art and stuff. So what better to show it than to have a permanent reminder of my accomplishment and show my pride for both HOMRA and my anime art style? *messes up her hair* That's not important right now though! *shoves him away, looking at the camera* Anyway, here's the new chapter everyone! Nia and Nekota have gotten the chance to catch up, we've discovered what exactly happened to her after Nekota and Kenji left her, and Nekota deals with some new emotions. After finally knowing his sister is alive, and ridding himself of the huge weight on his shoulders, he feels guilty for letting her grow up without him, but it didn't last long thanks to Mikoto *smiles, winking* not to mention our favorite red king is starting to show our favorite strain some of his love! *beams* So I hope you enjoy the chapter, and ready yourselves for the next chapter! As always shit is going to be going down in part 6, so get ready for the ball to drop! *gives a small bow* And this next week is my spring break, so I may have the next chapter up earlier, but don't keep your fingers crossed. Still got homework to do. *waves* enjoy the chapter everyone!

* * *

 **Reviews Answered:**

 **Panda Master X:** *reads review, smiling* Agreed, I like the distressed Nekota as well. I've been having a ton of fun manipulating his personality and seeing how far I could stretch and pull it, but I've been having fun with this route. Especially Nia, who I decided to leave innocent to torture Nekota little more. Nia may be the same, but seeing her grown up, and oblivious to the hurt she may have caused him by introducing him to Mina, makes her a disturbing force in his life. She may have opened his heart more, and started to return him to who he really is, but by opening his heart so fast our wonderful little strain can still get hurt easily. So we'll have to see what happens in part 6. Nia may be his downfall without having to be present *winks, reading review, laughing* yep, there's so much I could do with her in this chapter I had a tone of fun making up ideas but this idea stuck the best. With her being a student, and living like the human's daughter, she can appear at anytime if I want and challenge Nekota's mental state *winks* so she's more of a wild card than Kenji is. Of course I can't wait to finish this route and move to a new one. I've got an awesome idea for Yata's second side route and I'm itching to start working on it. *beams, bowing* Anyway, enjoy the chapter hun!

 **Guest: (Chapters 9 & 10, CA - AC - Part 4 & 5)~ ***reads both reviews, before she starts laughing hysterically* s-seriously, hun? Of course it's gay. *wipes a tear from her eye, tossing the review aside and trying not to laugh* what the hell do you think you're reading? *holds back a laugh* there is a warning and everything in the summary. *waves at her face, trying not to laugh* oh jeeze that's funny. Thanks for the laugh.

* * *

K and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to Furuashi Hideyuki, GoHands, and GoRA.

Nekota however belongs to me. If you wish to use him, please ask permission before using him.


	37. EB - Flee Part 6 - Mikoto

HOMRA's Black Cat

Multiroute Fanfiction

Choice EB Part 6- Flee

Love and Family Route

 **Three Days Later**

A calm, peaceful, silence. That's what he awoke to. No soft snoring, no yelling from downstairs, and no smashing of objects. Just a nice, serene, stillness. Nothing but warmth surrounding him, and the faint smell of ashes and cinnamon reaching him, as he slowly opened his eyes and smiled at the white that filled his gaze. The slow rise and fall underneath him telling him that the male under his head was awake, before he tilted his own up and met a pair of molten amber orbs. A soft smile on the man's face, and a hand moving to gently brush the strands of hair out of the strain's face, till the younger returned it and relaxed against the king's shoulder.

"Morning." Mikoto spoke, a thumb circling against the teen's cheek. "How did you sleep?"

"Great. I slept great." Nekota quietly replied, a bit of grogginess in his tone, but calm nonetheless. "What time is it?"

"One in the afternoon." A hum let the younger, before he curled up against the older. Nothing but a calm silence passing over them, and putting them at ease, till the teen glanced to the open door to the bedroom and strained his ears for any noise from downstairs.

"The others still out searching?" He quietly asked, feeling the hand against his waist twitch only slightly, as he tilted his head back up to look at the king. Amber eyes now staring at the ceiling, and filled with concentration, while the strain patiently waited.

Mostly because he knew it was a touchy topic, and he hadn't realized it's significance till awhile after the issue came to light. Yet when Mikoto called the entire red clan into a meeting the morning after he was reunited with his sister, and started the search for the gang with the strain drug, he hadn't questioned it till now. Sure he had been surprised, and wondered why the older had suddenly put so much attention into the issue, but after he had seen the king glance at him, and their eyes met, he understood why.

Mikoto was trying to protect him. After watching the younger fall prey to the altered medication, and nearly kill himself, he was trying to keep strains like Nekota and Nia safe, just like HOMRA would do for anyone, but over the past few days his thoughts had been slowly altering on the matter. Especially after every glance, every stare, every touch, and every protest he got from the older man about going outside the past few days. Each graze of skin, each look, and each objection wasn't just for his safety. It was for something more, something personal, and for the life of him he could understand what it was. Yet that was probably the least of his worries. That gang was still on the loose, with that drug on their hands, and Nia could be targeted at anytime without Nekota there to protect her. Sure the others knew where Nia went to school, and one of them made sure she had made it home safe the past few days, but he couldn't believe every report and every reassurance he got. He wanted to make sure his sister was safe, just like Mikoto was trying to keep them safe.

"They're combing through the rougher parts of our territory today." The red king finally spoke, while the hand on the teen's waist slowly slid up to rest between his shoulder blades and rub between them. "We haven't caught sight of them yet."

"Maybe they're hiding." Nekota spoke, as amber eyes moved to glance down at him. "They probably caught wind of everything the first day and scattered."

"We'll flush them out soon enough."

"Nia is getting worried though." He quietly replied, the hand between his shoulder blades moving to gently squeeze his shoulder when he looked away from the man and toward the cellphone sitting beside the king's on the bedside table. "And I don't want her getting hurt."

"She won't and neither will you." When those words left the other's mouth, he glanced up to find those molten orbs staring down at him lovingly again. Almost as if he was staring down Anna, who he had come to learn was pretty much like a daughter to the man, even if he didn't show it openly around others.

"We can't let this go on much longer though."

"It won't." Came the reassuring answer he had been waiting for, before he was nudged by the other to sit up and found the man's arm wrapped around his shoulder not long after, fingers brushing against his ear. "Now, lets go get breakfast."

* * *

"Look who finally got out of bed." Kusanagi teased, the moment the two of them came down the stairs and into the empty bar, while Nekota frowned slightly beside him.

"I was comfy, sue me." Came the faint, snippy, reply, as the strain sat down at the bar and Tatara peaked his head in from the kitchen.

"I thought I heard you two. Breakfast will be done in a minute."

In response, Mikoto gave his vassal a nod and sat beside the teen. A glass of water being placed in front of the younger, and his best friend moving to get the king his own drink, while he shook his head at them.

"I don't think you can call that breakfast when its already afternoon, Tatara." The bar owner spoke, as the brunette disappeared back into the kitchen, humming.

"The first meal of the day is always breakfast, Izumo!" His vassal called from the other room, his faint humming returning a few moments afterword while the blonde sighed.

"Honestly, I thought it was bad enough I could barely get you out of bed at a decent time, but now you've got Nekota doing it too."

"He can sleep as long as he wants." Mikoto replied, taking the glass of juice that was handed to him and taking a sip, Nekota playing with the rip of his own and collecting bits of condensation on his finger.

"Have the others found anything yet?"

"Not yet, no." Kusanagi replied, giving the younger a small smile at his impatience. "Are you worried about you're sister?"

"I just want her to be safe." Came the teen's reply, just as Tatara came out with two plates in hand and beamed at them.

"Breakfast is served." His vassal spoke cheerfully, setting down the food in front of them, and perking up when the door to the bar dinged behind them. "Welcome back, San-chan, Shouhei!"

"I told you to quit calling me that." The hooded man grumbled, as Mikoto glanced back to find his clansmen sporting a few new bruises and his eyes narrowed. A look that didn't go unnoticed by them, while the upbeat man winced at his gaze and Bandō shoved his hands in his pockets. "We found a few of them, finally."

In an instant Nekota was whipping his head around to look at them, his body tense and his eyes wide.

"Where are they?" Mikoto asked, making the dark-haired male sigh and rub the back of his covered head, revealing another bruise.

"Got away, but we caught them attacking another strain. We turned into an alley and found them holding one down. They drugged'm, but when we showed up we got a few swings in before they ran for it." The man explained, before glancing at the worried expression on Nekota's face. "It wasn't Nia."

The sigh of relief that filled the air not long after seemed to put them all at ease, as the redhead nodded and Izumo moved to grab Anna's map from behind the bar.

"Where were they?"

"No far from the abandoned factory district. Yata and Kamamoto are checking the area now."

"How many were there?"

"Four, which is less than Yata and Shouhei ran into a few days ago."

"They're spreading themselves out." Tatara spoke, while the bar owner beside him set the map down on the counter and Bandō pointed out the exact location. Nekota's eyebrows furrowing, before he started eating his breakfast. "They're trying to make it harder for us to find them."

"True, the more teams there are the longer it will take for use to catch one of them and locate their hideout." Kusanagi added, marking the laminated map with a dry erase marker and studying it. "Of course they could be in this area. There are plenty of buildings they could be using to hide their product and make it."

"They could be in an entirely different area, too." Shouhei pointed out, while the king quietly watched the strain beside him.

The teen's worried expression growing with every word, and his fingers tightening around the fork in his hand, till he suddenly stopped eating and glared down at his plate. A new fire in his eyes he hadn't seen since the moment Yata found him, as sapphire eyes moved to look toward the rest of him and he set his utensil aside.

"Then why don't we have someone act as bait to lure them out?"

The moment those words hit the air, everyone was glancing toward the younger, and it took everything the older had not to instantly deny the request. Mostly for the fact that he had an idea as to what the teen was thinking about for a plan, and there was no way he would let that happen, while Kusanagi frowned from behind the bar.

"It could work, but who are you suggesting to be the bait?" His blonde friend asked, while the strain moved to point to himself and the bar owner interrupted him. "That's too risky, Nekota. They may be after you, but if we can't protect you and capture one of their own it'll be worthless. The last thing we want is you to get hurt in all this mess."

"You got any better ideas?" The strain challenged, making his second in command's eyebrows furrow and a glare to reach the younger. "Everyone has been looking for them for a few days now and we've got nothing but a few confrontations and no new information. If this keeps up a strain is going to get seriously hurt and I don't want it to be Nia. I'd rather deal with the effects of the drug then let my own sister get pulled into this."

"But you'll burn yourself alive if they give you the drug." Akagi spoke, concern written all over his face, while Bandō frowned.

"Not to mention, if one of us can't get to you, we can't neutralize your powers."

"I'm fine with that."

"I'm not." Mikoto spoke, as all eyes turned to him and Nekota gave him a small glare. "I'm not letting someone who isn't part of HOMRA get hurt."

"Then make me a clansmen." The strain demanded.

"No."

The look of pure anger that flashed across the teen's face was almost as strong as the red king's own flames, before the teen got up from his chair and headed for the door.

"Nekota-san-?"

"Fine, then I'll do it myself."

"Nekota, wait!" Bandō called, as he rushed after the teen and the strain bolted for it. The slamming of the door causing his clansmen to curse, while the hooded man yanked open the door and rushed out of it with his battling partner just behind him. "Nekota! Nekota, stop!"

"Nekota-san!"

"Damn it." Izumo cursed, while Tatara watched the door slowly close, before turning to the redhead.

"King?" His vassal quietly spoke, before Mikoto's flames suddenly burst to life and his two friends flinched. The heat, and size, of them making both of them shrink away a bit, as the man got up from his chair and headed for the door. "K-King-"

"Call the others and tell them to find him." He ordered, getting a nod from his second in command, while he fumbled for his phone, and the redhead exited the bar.

Civilians instantly rushing away from him, and his rage, as he headed down the sidewalk and let out a heavy curse.

So much for keeping the brat happy and safe.

* * *

The sound of his shoes slapping against the sidewalk drowned out the noise around him. The wind pulling at his hair and clothes, and the presence of the others behind him pushing him forward, as he sprinted down the sidewalk. His mission driving him further, and his determination flooding his reason, while he harshly turned the corner and ducked into the first alleyway he could find. The teen diving behind a dumpster, and keeping his harsh breaths to a minimum, as the sound of Shouhei and Bandō's voice's flew past him. Their footsteps slowly disappearing, and the younger letting out a sigh in relief, before he carefully got to his feet and took a moment to catch his breath.

Sapphire eyes scanning the alleyway, and a quick check telling him the two clansmen were far-gone, while he let out a deep breath and headed further down the alleyway. His senses on high alert, and his powers flickering just under his skin, as he slowly moved through streets and alleyways. None of the others presences reaching him, and the area around him getting sketchier, till he reached the location Bandō and Shouhei mentioned before.

The worse for wear buildings, and abandoned factories off in the distance, reminding him of the last time he ran into those men, as he keep his powers on high alert and cautiously moved around the area. It taking all his will power to look lost, and far from curious, till he caught a presence behind him and casually turned to face his new arrival. One he recognized from before, as the man that held him back stood before him with a smirk on his face. No bag, or item on his person that could harm him, while the teen mentally cursed and focused on the area around him, trying to locate his partner he knew wasn't too far behind the man.

"Well, well, look what we have here. Did someone lose his way?" The bigger man teased, before the sound of footsteps came from behind the younger and he quickly whipped around to find the man's accomplice snickering at him. A crazed look in his eyes, as he fingered the strap of the messenger bag around his shoulder and looked him over head to toe.

"I don't think so. I think the little kitty was trying to find us." The thinner male giggled, suddenly appearing in front of him and brushing his fingers against the younger's chin. "Were you looking for us, little kitty?"

The sudden appearance of the other had him flinching away from him, and his flames flaring to life, as the man in front of him smirked and disappeared before his eyes. Something that had him suddenly looking around him in a panic, and the bigger man behind him watching him in amusement, as the younger tried to keep the fire blazing around him in check.

"I wouldn't bother kid." He spoke, the teen giving him a confused expression, while he crossed his arms over his chest. "You can't take on a teleporting strain."

Teleporting strain?!

The moment the idea of the danger he was in sunk in, a sudden weight smashed into him and forced him to the ground. His head cracking against the cement, and making him cry out in pain, while pain flared through his skull and his vision wavered. The other strain on top of him, and a crazed look in his eyes, as the teen's fire lost control and the heat skyrocketed. Something that didn't even seem to faze the guy above him, till he rummaged through the now burning bag around his shoulder and pulled out a thin, circular object he couldn't quite make out.

"Now, now, kitty. We can't have you turning yourself to ashes." The man teased, before he grabbed him by the hair and forced his head off the ground. The rough treatment making him hiss in pain, till something cold and solid clicked around his neck. His flames suddenly snuffing out, and the weight against his throat making him freeze, till a feeling of blankness and weight washed over him. Something that had him panicking, and reaching up to finger the collar around his neck, before he turned sapphire up into amused grey and the flash of a syringe met his gaze. "I'll take the restriction collar off when you can be a good boy, kitty."

no. No. No, this wasn't…this wasn't happening. He was supposed to overtake these guys and use an illusion till the others could find him and question the gang members. He wasn't supposed to get caught like this, especially without the use of his powers. He…he wasn't…

"You look so cute when you've got a hopeless expression on your face." The man giggled, till the feel of the needle moving past his flesh reached his senses and he panicked. A swift knee to his gut rendering him worthless, as he let out a harsh cough and the strain above him tisked as he forced the drug into him. "Now, now, you have to be a good kitty and behave. Otherwise we'll have to make you obey."

"F-Fuck you." Nekota hissed, while his vision started to slowly warp. A pleased giggle left the man above him, till he suddenly stopped and looked toward the entrance to the alleyway. The other man doing the same, till Nekota followed their gazes and nearly sighed in relief when he found Mikoto standing in the alleyway. His red aura flaring around him dangerously, and a menacing glare on his face, till the strain above him giggled. "M-Mikoto-"

"So this is the little kitties protector." The strain above him spoke, just as the teen was suddenly yanked to his feet and thrown over the crazed man's shoulder. "Well too bad, kingy, the little kitties mine."

"Mikoto-!"

The instant he tried to move and resist the hold over his body, a sudden snap reached his ears and he fell into darkness.

* * *

The moment amber eyes fell on the strain's helpless form nothing but rage had filled him. From the man on top of the younger, to the small hole in his arm, and the restriction collar around his neck, Nekota couldn't have been more powerless. Especially since the younger had to hand to hand combat experience, and had never been in a real fight in his life, but no…the moment his name left the strain's lips, and the slight tears welled up in his eyes, he didn't hesitate for a second to head toward the trio in front of him. The man above the younger seeming to be faster, as he suddenly yanked Nekota to his feet and slung him over his shoulder, a noise of protest leaving the teen's lips, and his mind barely focusing on what the other man said, till he was suddenly gone and he came to a halt. Wide amber eyes staring at the spot the teen and man had been, before the other man smirked slightly and headed past the spot the two had been.

"You seemed surprised. I'd expect HOMRA's king would've seen a teleporting strain before." He spoke, before the older's fire flared back to his previous angered state and the sound of footsteps came behind him.

"Mikoto-san!"

"King!" Yata and Kamamoto called, just before his vanguard came to a stop beside him, along with his battling partner. "We felt your power flare and came as soon as we could. What's going on?"

"Is that one of the gang members?" Kamamoto asked, as the redhead glared at the smirking man across from him and tried to keep his anger in check.

"Nekota's been taken." He spoke with all the calmness he owned, before both clansmen turned to look at him in shock and the skateboarder was the first one to conjure his weapon and throw down his skateboard.

"Then you're going to tell us where he is!" Yata demanded, his body lighting aflame and his bat being pointed toward the man. "Or I'm going to beat it out of you!"

"Sorry, crow, but that won't be happening." The man spoke with an amused smile, before the teleporting strain from before appeared beside him and set a hand on his shoulder. A wave being directed to them from both gang members. "Bye now."

"Wa-!"

A sudden snap sounded, before the both of them were gone. Nothing but an empty alleyway remaining in front of them, as Yata let out a curse and threw his bat onto the ground.

"Get back here and fight me you fucker!" He yelled, as more cursing followed and Kamamoto tried to call the vanguard down.

"Yata-san, yelling isn't going to make them come back. Besides…" A moment of silence passed over them, before the king glanced over to find both males looking at him, and it took everything he had to calm his fire down to a dull roar and then snuff it out. "Mikoto-san-"

"Where are Shouhei and Bandō?" He questioned, before the sound of more footsteps reached him and he turned to find the rest of his clansmen coming toward him. The two he needed right in the front of the group. "They took him."

"I'll track his cellphone." Bandō quickly spoke, after getting over his slight shock, before he was pulling out a laptop from a bag Tatara brought with him and opening to begin the search. "If we're lucky they haven't taken it off him yet."

"Which means we'll get a one way ticket to their hideout." Akagi added, while the King ignored their comments.

The man instead glaring at the ground and resisting the urge to let his aura come alive as his two best friends came to a stop beside him and gave him small, reassuring, smiles.

"We'll find him, before anything bad happens."

 _I hope so._

* * *

"Wow! This stuff sure runs through your body quick! Maybe we should up the dosage."

"That might kill him. You've already given him several injections since we got here."

"That's cause his powers are burning through it too quickly! We can't get good data without it fully taking effect!" The older strain huffed, as the teen groaned and rolled over onto his side.

The feel of cold concrete pressing into his flesh almost making him sigh in relief, while he ignored the two men argued over the drug they had been forcing into him. His gaze and mind still a bit hazy, and the room shifting in and out of focus, till the slamming of a door reached his ears and he flinched at the noise. Footsteps reaching him, as he opened his eyes and found another man standing in the doorway. His scrunched up form telling him he was pissed, as the other two beside him glanced at him and the strain waved.

"Hey boss man!"

"Shut up, you idiot. Can't you keep it down?" The new arrival demanded, before he walked toward them and glanced in his direction. "Who is this?"

"Another strain! And he's super powerful too! I've already given him five injections and his powers are burning through it like crazy!" The crazed man spoke, before a pair of nice shoes reached his gaze and the boss squatted down beside him. Rough fingers forcing his head up to look at the man, while he was turned and studied, before a small smirk reached his hazy gaze. "It's only been an hour, too!"

"That's interesting." The leader replied, his tone making the teen shiver, before fingers dug into his face and he winced. "No wonder HOMRA was keeping you safe."

At the mention of the others, the teen stiffened and his eyes grew wide. Another hand moving to grab him by the hair, and force him to his feet, as he struggled to keep up with the silent demand and gripped at the hand ripping his hair out.

"Wonder how much they'll want you back when you're brain dead and hooked."

"n-No…p-please don't." Nekota shakily spoke, as he shakily tried to pry the fingers out of his hair and the teleporting strain reached for another syringe. "N-no, k-keep th-that away from me."

"Give him twice the dosage." The boss ordered, before one of his arms was grabbed and he struggled against the hold on him.

"S-Stop! D'Don't…I don't w-want it! N-No!" He shakily pleaded, before the syringe dug into his already tortured arm and he whimpered. The poison like liquid being forced into him, as he felt tears well up in his eyes and his vision start to grow even hazier. "P-Please…s-stop."

"No can do, kitty! You're our new pet now, and we're going to spoil you rotten!" The strain beside him giggled, before he felt the other needle press against this flesh and an explosion rocked the building. "Huh?"

"Looks like HOMRA finally arrived." The Boss spoke, as he grabbed the syringe from the teleporting strain and nodded toward the door. "Go take care of them."

"Yes, boss!" Both men spoke, before the strain teleported them both and his head was yanked back. The man's hazy face coming into view, as he forced the second dosage into him.

"P-p-ple-ase…"

"Be a good kitty and behave." The man spoke, as the darkness started to invade his vision once more. A small smirk on the older's lips the only thing he could make out, till he shakily reached out and dug his fingers into the man's shirt.

"Y-You w-won't win a-against him." Nekota shakily forced out, his grip slowly loosening. "M-Mi-iko-to will k-kill you."

"I'd like to see him try, little kitten."

* * *

"Ah-…who's-…up." A distorted, garbled, voice spoke as the teen started to come two.

His body heavy, and his gaze and mind muddled, as he slowly opened his eyes and groaned at the harsh light attacking his retinas. The strain forcing his eyes closed, and a rush of garbled voices assaulting his eardrums, till he felt himself being shifted and forced his eyes open once more. Everything still a rush of colors, and his mind still trying to keep up with his surroundings, till an unsettling warmth tightened around his middle and something cold pressed against his throat. The new sensations stilling him, while his gaze started to slowly pull some form together and his mind slowly started back up. A handful of silhouettes appearing before him, and a flickering color surrounding them, as the warmth behind and below him finally registered. It taking only a few seconds after to realize he was sitting in the leaders lap, in a chair, in the back of a room, and the entirety of HOMRA was watching them. The silhouette in front of him no doubt being the king, from his shape, and the huge amount of fire surrounding him, while the knife pressed against his throat grazed against his chin and a chuckle brushed against his ear.

"Welcome back to reality, little pet." The leader spoke, as the younger shivered and tried to move away from him. The hold around him middle, and the knife against his throat proving his attempt worthless, while he shakily leaned back against the man and was rewarded with a small noise of approval. "Good kitty."

"Nekota's not your pet!" Yata yelled from across the room, as shuffling was heard and the blade was pressed against his throat once more.

"Don't you idiot. You're going to get him killed if you can't keep calm." Bandō growled, while the vanguard whispered a slight apology.

"Both of you shut up." Mikoto's voice finally ordered, as silence reached him and the strain's vision cleared up enough to make out the others and most of the room. Something he wished he could unsee, as burn marks and blood strains the floor and walls. The teleporting strain and his accomplice nothing but a burned siholoette against the concrete floor, while several other gang members laid against the floor either unconscious or two injured to get up. Burn marks covering each of them, and none of them minor, before sapphire eyes reached the king's amber eyes and everything came to a grinding halt.

His fear, his pain, his hazed mind, everything disappeared as he stared into relieved, protective, and loving amber eyes. Emotions that were hidden deep under rage and anger, as the male's magenta tinged flames blazed brightly and hot. Their heat reaching him from across the room, and seeming to caress and try and calm him, while the younger rough bit down on his lower lip and tried to keep himself from letting tears well up in his eyes…because…because he finally figured it out. Finally understood why every touch, word, look, and smile made him confused and why every time he woke up beside the man he was calm and happy. Why it hurt when he refused to let him help, refused to let him leave the bar, and refused to even let him join HOMRA...Mikoto loved him and he stupidly went against the man's wishes just so he could prove himself and show him he could help. Just so he could hurt the king even more and force him into his situation. A situation where the younger's life was on the line and he had no other choice but to give into whatever demands the man behind him wanted because he cared about the strain, loved him, and it would cost HOMRA so much more than they could take just for his small life.

"M-Mikoto…." The moment the man's name left his lips, amber eyes locked with his and he forced the lump down his throat. "I-"

A hand suddenly slapped over his mouth as he winced and amber eyes narrowed at the man behind him. A small tisking noise brushing against his ear, while the knife ghosted against his flesh.

"Now, now, didn't I tell you to behave earlier? Good little kitties are supposed to be quiet and listen to their owners…or do you need a reminder?" The instant the question reached his ears, he quickly shook his head and the others looked at him in worry. The younger unable to stop himself from shaking, at the reminder of the mental hell he was just been released from, before the man rested his chin against the teen's shoulder and removed his hand from his mouth. "Now then, I believe we were talking business before my little pet woke up."

"If you think we'd let you keep Nekota you're sorely mistaken." Kusanagi spoke up, making the teen stiffen, as the younger glanced toward the King and felt his body grow heavy.

That's why they were all on guard. Not only had the leader threatened him physically with t he knife, but he wanted to keep him. Something that HOMRA could act out against without caution, because either option would end up with him dead…there had to be something he could do. Something, anything, to make it easier for them. He was the idiot that got himself into this mess, and he had to be the one to get himself out of it, because Mikoto wouldn't do anything to let him get hurt, and Kusanagi would try and keep the others from helping him to avoid bloodshed. There had to be something…

A quickly look around the room proved his efforts fruitless, till he noticed the man wasn't even holding him back anymore. No arm around his middle, nothing binding his hands, he was just sitting in his lap and the only thing keeping him in play was the knife. Sure the drug was still flowing through him, but it wasn't hindering him as much as it had been when he first came around. No, if he could get in a hit, or distraction, of some kind then he could give the others the chance to get him free. Then Mikoto wouldn't have to worry about him, and he'd be safer than he was. He just had to figure out which was the better choice.

EE.) Hit the Leader

EF.) Distract the Leader

* * *

Scarlett: *hesitantly waves* Hey everyone, sorry about not posting last Saturday. My parents had me running around getting the things I needed before I head back to college from spring break and I didn't get any time to actually start working on the chapter till midnight that day.

Nekota: *frowns at her* Then why didn't you finish the chapter then?

Scarlett: *puts her head in her hands* because I could only get the first scene in a half done in an hour and then I was so tired after that I started typing crap, and I couldn't stay awake, so I had to go to bed, but I couldn't find time to work on it till today!

Mikoto: *pats her head*

Nekota: *blinks at her, scooting away* Right...*clears his throat* well *points to the camera*

Scarlett: *suddenly sits up, clearing her throat and smiling* anyway, I'm sorry about not posting last week. I really wanted to, but stuff got in the way. However, I finished the chapter in the past few hours and I'm going to keep typing in hopes I can get both routes done today. If not I'll post whichever route I get done today. As an added bonus, for anyone that like the Yata and Eric pairing from the last route, during my fanfiction 5 year anniversary livestream RainStorm2122 requested a YataXEric fanfiction and I'll be posting that today as well, right after this chapter goes up. So be on the look out for it. It's called Cover-Up and it'll have a cute Yata and Eric cover on it I drew myself awhile ago. *takes a deep breath* Anyway, that aside, I hope you all enjoy the chapter and I apologize again for not posting last week! *bows*

* * *

 **Reviews Answered:**

 **Panda Master X:** *reads review, laughing* yep, Nia's innocence is Nekota's downfall and her student title is going to make her fun to play with in future routes. I've got an vague idea on how Yata's other route is going to go and I'm thinking of weaving her into it, but we'll have to see how it'll go when it's picked and I start writing it. Yata's DA route will definetly be a different approach to his DB route and I'm excited for it. *reads the rest* lol, no Kenji won't appear in this route, but it'd be interesting to see him appear in another route and bump into Nekota and Nia. I've got a sick, twisted, idea of Kenji trying to torture/use Nia against Nekota and breaking him apart...*rubs the back of her head, frowning* or maybe that's too much, idk, we'll see. Anyway! I'm sorry I didn't post last week, hun, but I hope you enjoy today's chapter! I'm gunna work my fingers off to try and get both end routes done!

* * *

K and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to Furuashi Hideyuki, GoHands, and GoRA.

Nekota however belongs to me. If you wish to use him, please ask permission before using him.


	38. EB - Flee EE Ending - Mikoto

HOMRA's Black Cat

Multiroute Fanfiction

Choice EB – Flee – EE – Hit the Leader

Love and Family Route

"Well, if you think I'm going to hand over my new pet easily you're sorely mistaken." The leader spoke, while Nekota mentally cursed. There wasn't time for a distraction, he had to act now.

"I hope he burns you." Nekota quietly spoke to himself, before he suddenly shifted to the side and drove his elbow into the man's stomach.

A heavy cough leaving the leader, as he hunched over slightly in pain, and the knife clattering to the floor, while the teen quickly scrambled away from the man. The sudden movement making his world tilt, and his legs shake, but the moment he collided with a warm, hard chest he couldn't help but dig his fingers into the white fabric and curl up against the King. Tears filling his eyes, and the tight grip around him pulling him into a calmer state, while the others stared at him in complete astonishment for his sudden surprise attack and a hand lightly ruffled his hair. A movement that had him glancing over to see Totsuka standing beside them, and a very small smile on his face, while he knelt down beside them- wait, when had they sat down?

"Are you ok, Nekota-chan? Are you hurt?" HOMRA's vassal calmly asked, while the others kept their distance, but from the looks on their faces they wanted nothing more than to crowd around and make sure he was unharmed.

"I-I'm fine." He quietly replied, his fingers tightening around the redhead's shirt tangled in his grip. "Just a little out of it. They gave me a lot with the last dosage."

It was then that the King's grip on him loosened slightly. An action that had Nekota glancing up at him in confusion, till he noticed the pure rage in the man's eyes. Amber orbs boring into the gang leader now collecting himself across from them, and his fire warmer than he had ever felt it, but thankfully not burning him, as he was carefully lifted into Totsuka's lap and the man got to his feet.

"King-"

"Keep him safe, Tatara." Mikoto ordered, before the hobbyist gave a nod and the others moved to stand in front of him.

"Guys, I can fight you know." The vassal lightly laughed, making Yata frown.

"Like hell you can. When was the last time you used your flames?" The vanguard demanded, while the light brunette lightly winced.

"Alright, you caught me." Came the teasing reply, while Shouhei knelt down beside them and gave the strain a worried look.

"Are you sure you're ok, Nekota-san? You look a little pale."

"I'll be fine, Akagi-san."

"Both of you shut up." Yata muttered, as he turned back toward the red king and the gang leader.

The man now out of his chair, and his knife back in his hand, while he glared at the redhead and scoffed.

"Knew I should've killed the god damn brat when those idiots brought him here." He sneered. Yet when Mikoto didn't say a word, and continued walking toward the man, the leader didn't hesitate to back up and topple over his chair in an attempt to trap himself against the wall. "D-Don't! You don't want to kill me!"

"Pft, nice try idiot. You pissed of Mikoto-san." Yata chuckled, while Chitose shoved the vanguard and he shoved back. "Give him hell, King!"

"Be quiet." Kusanagi reprimanded, as he moved to stand in front of the other clansmen.

"Kusanagi-san?"

"Don't make him madder. He'll lose control easier." The bartender spoke, before Nekota stiffened and tried to sit up.

Totsuka and Shouhei trying to keep him still, and failing, as he forced himself to his feet and pushed past a few of the others. His legs nearly giving out on him, and Yata trying to keep him back, before Fujishima managed to grab him by the arm and keep him behind HOMRA's second in command. Everyone's words falling on deaf ears, as the King stopped in front of the man and his flames flared out around him wildly.

"Y-You don't want to kill me!" The leader yelled, while Mikoto simply grunted and reached a hand out. "H-He'll die if you kill me!"

In mere seconds everyone fell silent and looked to the strain. Nekota staring at the man in complete shock, and fear, as his legs gave out and the animal lover behind him managed to catch him. Eric and Bandō instantly beside him, and asking if he was ok, while amber eyes glanced back at him, before looking back to the shaking male.

"That so?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Why?" When he didn't seem to answer the question fast enough, the king reached his hand out further and the man flinched. "Why?"

"I-I gave him a stronger version of the drug! After the last one started wearing off I used the one we've just started testing!" He shakily replied, while the teen stiffened and dug his fingers into Fujishima's jacket. Panic filling him, as Eric started shaking him to get his attention and Yata knelt down in front of him…th-that's why he didn't wake up till a few minutes ago? How long had he been out? "Every strain we've used it on has died so far. I thought, since his powers are stronger, that his body would be able to handle it, but if he doesn't get another dosage his body will give out."

"What?!" Yata yelled, as he suddenly got to his feet and Kusanagi quickly grabbed the vanguard by the shoulder before he could go after the man. "Why the hell would you do that?! Nekota didn't do shit to you!"

"Yata!" The blonde yelled, before the King's flames flared out dangerously and the fire around his hand snuffed out. The man instead grabbing the leader by the throat, and lifting him off the ground, as the male struggled against the king's hold and gasped for air. "Mikoto-!"

"Fix. Him." The two words echoed through the room in a dark, burning, tone, as the man shook his head and gagged when the grip on his throat tightened. "Fix him."

"I-I c-can't! H-He h-has to be w-waned off of it and I d-don't even h-have the m-materials I need!"

"There has to be more somewhere, or you wouldn't have given it to him in the first place." Kusanagi spoke, just as the others looked to the second in command and took off into the rest of the hideout. Fujishima, Totsuka, and Yata staying behind to keep watch over him. "So where is it?"

"L-Like I'd tell you." He scoffed, just as Mikoto's flames flared out and the man flinched away in fear. "I-I'd rather die!"

"Nekota. Nekota, look at me." Totsuka called, just as the strain snapped out of his shocked trance and looked toward the king's vassal, a small smile on the man's face. "Everything is going to be okay."

"B-But-"

"King won't let you die." Yata spoke next, as he sat in front of him and the teen had to once again wonder when he was set on the floor. "Just try to stay calm."

"Y-Yata-san…"

"Where is it?" Mikoto asked, lifting the man further up the wall, and ignoring the gasping and choking noises that left the leader. "I won't repeat myself twice."

The moment the King's fire flared out to dangerous heights, and Kusanagi moved in front of them in the case he had to keep them safe from the ragging fire, the man shrieked and curled up against the wall.

"A-Alright! Alright! I'll tell you!" He yelled, while the ragging magenta flames calmed slightly. "Th-The stronger drug is marked with a red sticker on the boxes we have them in!"

In an instant the blonde bartender was pulling out his phone and telling the others. The other clansmen around him relaxing slightly, till a rush of pain flared through the teen's frame and he winced. Fujishima the only one to catch it, as he looked down at him in concern and frowned.

"Nekota, are you okay?" He asked, just a Mikoto glanced back at him and Kusanagi quickly looked back at him while whoever was on the other end of the phone call kept talking to him. "What's wrong?"

"I-I'm fine." The strain quickly reassured them, before another wave hit him and he let out a small gasp. Totsuka instantly setting a hand on his back, and looking at him in concern, as the younger tried to curl into himself.

"Nekota-chan, what's wrong? Are you in pain? What hurts?" The vassal spoke, just as the leader chuckled and the King turned to glare at him.

"Looks like it's already started. His powers are reversing on him and breaking down his body."

"But he's got a restriction collar on!" Yata yelled, making the man laugh.

"You really think that completely neutralizes his powers? All it does is stop him from using them. They're still active even with the collar on." He sneered, while the vanguard growled.

"You fucking asshole!"

The instant the skateboarders yell echoed through the room, the burning fire around the king flared out and engulfed the man in his grasp. A blood curdling scream following afterwards, as the man let go of the male in his grip and let him fall to the floor with a sickening thud. The burning figure trying desperately to stop the onslaught of flames, while Mikoto slowly made his way back to him. His expression a lot calmer, and the most of his rage now gone, as concern now replaced it. The burning fire around him slowly calming, till he stopped in front of them and knelt down. Totsuka and Yata moving to give him room, and Kusanagi quickly turning back to his phone, as Fujishima helped the king maneuver him into his lap. The same calmly warmth he was used to engulfing him, as he curled up against the man and whimpered when pain flooded through his system. Arms moving to tightly wrap around him, and hold him close, as a thumb gently rubbed his shoulder and a cheek rested against his the top of his head.

"It's alright." Mikoto quietly spoke, surprising the others with his gentle voice, as the teen looked up to find those loving amber orbs looking down at him. "It'll be alright."

"I-It hurts." Nekota shakily replied, while the bar owner pulled away from his phone to turn to them.

"Chitose and Dewa found one of the boxes. They're bringing it here now."

"Good." Mikoto replied, just as a rush of pain flared through the teen's body and he cried out. Body falling stiff, and arching out with the rush of agony, as the others looked at him in fear and Mikoto rested a hand on the younger's cheek. "It'll be okay, Nekota, just hold on."

"I-It h-h-urts."

"We've got it!" Chitose yelled, just the womanizer and his battling partner burst into the room. Dewa carrying a box with a red sticker on it, as the pair rushed over and set it beside the two of them. "Shit, Nekota-"

"Both of you move." Kusanagi ordered, as he pushed the two aside and pulled the box open. A bit of clinking heard, before his arm was grabbed and a curse left the bar owner. "Mikoto, give me his other arm."

A small noise left the king, before he was maneuvered around and his other arm was grabbed. Pain coursing through his body, and every touch against his skin pure agony, before the needle pushed past his flesh and the burning torture started to calm. Relief falling on everyone's faces, and the blonde pulling the needle out of him when the entire thing had been emptied into his system, before he was suddenly pressed against the King's chest. A relieved breath leaving the man, as he gave him a soft smile and held him close.

"M-Mikoto-san-"

"Don't worry, we'll get you off this crap as soon as we can. I promise."

* * *

Three Months Later

"Nekota…Nekota…Kouji, wake up."

A soft groan filled the air as the teen rolled over and huffed in protest to the voice. A deep, soft, chuckle reaching his ears, before arms wrapped around him from behind and lips pressed against his neck. Something that had him purring, and leaning back against the warmth behind him, as he reluctantly opened his eyes and shivered when warm hands slid under the tank top he was wearing.

"Mikoto…"

"How are you feeling?" A soft chuckle followed the man's question, before the strain slowly turned over and looked up into amber eyes. Hands moving to caress his face, and a small smile stretching across the teens face, as he curled up against the older man and relaxed when lips pressed into his forehead.

"I'm fine, Mikoto. I've been fine for a week." Came Nekota's reply, lips moving down the bridge of his nose.

"You were a bit groggy the first few days."

"You would be too after finally flushing a drug completely out of your system."

A hum was his only response, as arms moved to wrap around him and pull him close. The warmth he was all too familiar with now wrapping around him, and the smell of smoke and cinnamon filling his nose, while he purred at the lips pressing against his neck and curled up against the man beside him.

Three months. Three months of reoccurring memories, of pain, and of slowly waning off a drug that almost killed him. That had been his life ever since Mikoto carried him out of the gang's hideout and back to the bar, never once stopping for Scepter Four who had come to the scene when they heard HOMRA had attacked the gang and casualties had been made. Yet Mikoto had ignored the blues, even their king, and had focused on him. Focused on getting him better, getting him off the drug, and being there every time he woke up between episodes and broke down. His past memories plaguing him every time he fell under and the never-ending agony continuing till Scepter Four's check up yesterday.

Something that Mikoto wished wasn't completely necessary, since none of HOMRA seemed to like the blues, but when they had been running low on the drug they had had no choice. So when the red king finally gave in and asked for the blues help, it had felt like the apocalypse around the bar for the next few days after, but when he was finally showing signs of completely recovering the others had been more than happy to be dealing with the blues. Sure the fighting between the two clans didn't stop, especially between the third in commands, but it was more than funny to see Shouhei trying to break them up. The upbeat man talking about how they should just be friends and get along since the strain needed help, but he quickly found out not to get between the two and instead watched from the sidelines, cheering the vanguard on much to Kusanagi's displeasure.

Yet the moment he was told he was in perfect health, at least perfect in the sense that the drug was completely out of his system, the others had been happier than him to watch the restraining collar be taken off of him. Sure it had been a pain to deal with, especially since he couldn't use his powers when he would actually need or want to use them, but for the sake of not setting himself on fire when Mikoto left the room it was worth to keep it on. So when it did come off, and he shifted into a cat to make sure everything was in working order, the last thing he had expected was the onslaught of hugs and pets he had gotten from the entire clan. Something that had set even the blues for a loop, especially since HOMRA, the gang of rough and hotheaded clansmen, was crowded around a single cat strain and squeezing the life out of it, while showering it with affection. Thankfully Mikoto had saved him, but it had been short lived when the man refused to leave his side after. So for the entire week after he had been overly pampered beyond belief, which he never refused to complain about, and at this point he was more than content with it. Especially if he could wake up in a huge warm bed everyday and cuddle up against the king…god the moment Nia found out about this he was doomed. His sister still thought he went on some stupid ass trip with the king for three months.

"Anything you want to do today?" Mikoto asked, making the younger snap out of his thoughts and glance up at the man in surprise.

"You mean you're actually letting me out of the bar?"

"Well, you said you were fine."

"And you haven't believed me in the past few days." He frowned, before a kiss was placed on his forehead.

"I have a right to worry. You nearly died three months ago."

"You're just as protective of me as Anna is all." A hum was all he got in response, while he relaxed against the pillow beneath his head and looked up at the ceiling. "How about you pick. I have a feeling if I do I'm going to run into Nia and I'm not exactly ready for that reunion just yet."

"You'll have to tell her at some point."

"I'll tell her when I'm dead." A chuckle left the King, before he sat up slightly and rested his cheek against his palm. The younger glancing up at him in confusion, before his bangs were brushed out of his face and the older smiled. "What?"

"I have an idea, but you won't be able to get out of bed for a day or two." The instant the words left the redheads mouth, Nekota's face turned bright pink and he quickly turned around the pull the sheets over his head. "Hey, don't go hiding on me."

"No. No, no, no, no, no! The guys are down in the bar and the last thing need them to hear is that!" Nekota snapped under the fabric, before he felt that familiar warmth press into his back.

"I can make them leave."

"Don't abuse your power for me."

"You wouldn't be here if I hadn't abused my power."

"Neither of us would, considering your past." A chuckle sounded beside him, before arms slid under the blankets and around him.

"Izumo tell you about our high school days?"

"Totsuka did." A hum reached him, before those hands started sliding up his shirt once more. "I said no."

"Your face a few minutes ago told me otherwise."

"The others will hear."

"I gave you a solution to that."

"No."

"This is telling me otherwise." The whisper against his ear made him shiver, just before a large hand slid between his legs and he gasped. His fingers on the sheet loosening, and his back arching out, as the fabric was pulled off of him and the King pressed against him. Lips already back on his neck, and his other hand trying to remove the strain's tank top, while he was squeezed through the boxers he was wearing. "F-Fuck, Mikoto."

"I'll take that as a yes then."

"You stop now and I'll kill you." A chuckle left the king behind him, as the fabric on his upper half was pulled over his head and the hand over his boxers slipped inside. A heavy gasp breaching the air, and a bit of rummaging sounding behind him, before a bottle of lotion was tossed in front of him and the sound of a call reached his ears. "Y-You're not seriously-?"

"Izumo, get everyone out of the bar, including you." Mikoto ordered, before teeth nipped at his ear and the younger had to bite on his own hand to hold back the moan that would've slipped out. "I'm not repeating myself…Nekota is a little shy is all."

"A-Am not!" The strain suddenly bit back, turning and glaring back at the male behind him and letting out a groan when the fingers against his length started to move and thumb his slit. "M-Mikoto."

"Alright, I'll see you guys in a few hours." The clattering of the redhead's phone hitting the floor came after, before lips pressed back into his neck and his boxers were pulled to his knees.

"A f-few hours? Wh-why did you tell him that?"

"It'll be long enough for those others to forget why I asked them to leave and for us to have some alone time." Came his reply, as the bottle of lotion was picked up and the hand around him abandoned its task to open the container and squirt some onto the king's fingers. "This may feel weird."

"I can take weird." Nekota muttered, before a finger slipped inside him and he let out a gasp.

Teeth taking hold of his ear again, and the appendage inside of him pushing and pressing into him, before another pushed into him and a third followed not long after. The pain surprising minuscule, if the toying with his ear, and the other hand that glided against his skin had anything to say about that, as the fingers inside of him were pulled out and the man next to him finally sat up to rid himself of his clothes. The younger resisting the urge to glance over and watch him undress, till fingers brushed the hair that had fallen to his face out of his eyes and smiled.

"How do you want it?" The question was enough to color his face as bright as HOMRA's flames, before he looked away and ignored the other's gaze on him.

"D-Don't know. You pick." Nekota muttered out, before he was suddenly turned around and ended up against the king's chest. Their bodies flush together, and the strain's face turning an even deeper shade of pink, as he tried to scramble away and only got so far before his arm was grabbed. "Th-The hell?!"

"You told me to pick. So I chose this way." Came Mikoto's cocky reply, as the teen embarrassedly glared down at him and watched in discomfiture as the older picked up the lotion once more and covered his cock with it. "Sit on your knees and come a little closer."

"No way, this is embarrassing."

"No one is watching but me."

"Th-that's why you idiot." Nekota muttered, before the king's thighs suddenly bumped against his rear end and sent him tumbling forward. The younger having to scrambled to put his hands out and stop himself from colliding with the other, before Mikoto pulled his legs apart and made sure his knees where on either side of the redhead's hips. "Y-You're not letting this go till I do it, are you?"

"Nope." A small insult felt past the younger's lips as he carefully stood up and flinched when a pair of hands gripped his hips. A smile being directed to him, that he tried to look away from and ignore, while he let the man below him lower him down till the tip of his length breached him and a wince left him. Thumbs drawing circles against his skin, and trying to keep him focused on anything but the pain he was feeling, as he was gestured to lean down. "Come here."

Something he wanted to argue with, just to be difficult with the older, but gave into nonetheless, as he leaned forward a bit and let out a soft moan when his lips where claimed and a tongue breached his mouth. The oral dance between the two of them distracting him from the pain, while he was carefully lowered onto the other's cock till he finally bottomed out and the king pulled away from their kiss. A small smirk on his face, as his hands caressed the teen's hips and a peck was placed against his lips.

"There, not so bad, is it?"

"H-hate you right now." Came the muttered, flushed, response, before he was suddenly lifted up and he scrambled to brace himself against the other's chest. "Wh-what are you doing?!"

"Getting to the fun part."

"D-Don't you d-" Nekota tried to threaten, before he was dropped back down onto the male's cock and a moan fell past his lips.

The length inside him somehow slamming right into his prostate, and sending pleasure rocketing through his system, as he arched above the male and dug his fingers into his chest. A small wince leaving the king below him, till the younger took control and started slowly lifting and dropping down on the redhead. About a dozen thrusts getting in, till his world suddenly tilted and he slammed into the mattress. Mikoto almost instantly above him, and hooking both of the strain's legs under his arms, as he was abruptly spread open further and nearly bent completely in half when the older started driving into him once more.

The sudden change in position, and angle, sparking even more intense pleasure through him, as he shakily reached out for the other and managed to grab him by the back of the neck. Moans and cries filling the room, along with the sound of heavy squelching, before lips met his own and moved to nip and caress his ear.

"Come for me, Kouji." Mikoto whispered, before a sudden slam into him had the strain crying out and arching as he came.

The king above him not even lasting much longer after, as hot cum exploded inside of him and left the two of them heavily panting. The silence that surrounded them almost awkward in a sense, before the male above him carefully pulled out and yanked the teen toward him so they could collapse back on the bed together. The soft flickering of magenta flames licking at their skin, till fingers brushed the hair out of his face and those loving amber eyes watched him.

"You ok, Kouji?" At the mention of the name Mikoto chose for him a month ago, a dusty pink bloomed across his cheeks and he buried his face into the man's chest. His back already tingeing with pain, no doubt from the ridiculous position the older ended up forcing him into, as he nodded and almost slapped the hand away that played with his hair. "Then don't go hiding on me."

"I-I...I love you…j-just so you know." He suddenly muttered, before he was suddenly flipped over and pressed onto his back. A gasp leaving his lips, before the male was hovering over him with a small smirk on his face. "M-Mikoto?"

"I love you too, Kouji." Came the soft whisper, before lips pressed against his own and hands caressed his hips. The loving touch lasting a few moments, till the older pulled away from his lips and Nekota brushed his fingers against his own mouth with a small blush.

"We're not going for another round, by the way."

"I did send the others away for a few-"

"No!"

GOOD ENDING – ROUTE EB – EE COMPLETE

* * *

Scarlett: *happily waves* Hello everyone! I got one of the ending routes done! *beams*

Nekota: *frowning at her, holding her 3ds* this may have been the issue with how long it took.

Scarlett: *squeaks, quickly snatching it away from him and clutching it to her chest* You can't break me and Niles apart! Our wonderful yaoi love is eternal! *pouts* I only played for an hour anyway! *sticks her tongue out*

Mikoto: *reading the chapter* He may also be some of the inspiration for the slight boldness in the last scene of this chapter. *points to it*

Nekota: *leans over his shoulder and reads it* That would make sense. You were a little bolder. That stupid game character may be a god influence on you.

Scarlett: *blushes, looking away from them and pouting* Don't make fun of Niles.

Nekota: *frowns* Wait a second, I think I remember that name. Is that the one you've been squealing over and blush-

Scarlett: *slaps a hand over his mouth, face red* ANYWAY! I'll be trying to finish the bad ending chapter in a bit and ending Mikoto's EB route, so it's time to start voting for what route you want next!

 **CB.) Yō Chitose - Deny Him**

 **DA.) Misaki Yata - Leave Yata Behind**

 **FA.) Rikio Kamamoto - Let Nekota live with Kouji**

* * *

K and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to Furuashi Hideyuki, GoHands, and GoRA.

Nekota however belongs to me. If you wish to use him, please ask permission before using him.


	39. EB - Flee EF Ending - Mikoto

HOMRA's Black Cat

Multiroute Fanfiction

Choice EB – Flee – EF – Distract the Leader

Love and Family Route

He had to distract him, because there was no way he'd probably succeed in landing a successful hit on the man. If anything he knew the knife would slit open his throat before he got the chance, or he'd fail in the attempt, but distracting him seemed simpler. Sure he had to figure out how he would distract the man, but he had time, especially since Kusanagi and the man were now talking to one another. Words he wasn't focusing on, as he looked around the room once more for something to use and amber eyes met his gaze. That worry still hidden behind anger, as he gave the king a small smile, and decided to go with the simplest idea he could come up with, while he shifted in the man's lap. The arm from before wrapping around his middle, and the leader ignoring him, while the strain continued to shift occasionally and hold back a wince every time the arm around him tightened.

His simple actions slowly reaching his goal, as the hand that had been around his middle suddenly grabbed a fist full of his hair and yanked his head back. A pissed off look in his eyes, and the knife pressing against his skin, as the others suddenly stiffened and the man's enraged grey eyes bore into him.

"Quit fucking moving."

"I have to pee though." Nekota muttered quietly, as he mentally slapped himself in the forehead for the stupid excuse and the man looked at him in annoyance.

"Then hold it in, you stupid kitten."

"I'm a cat, not a kitten."

"I don't give a fuck what you are, shut up and sit still!"

"I can't. I have to pee." The teen winced a little louder than his mutter, before he was suddenly thrown to the ground and the man went to get up. "Got you."

In an instant magenta-tinged flames flared across the ground and savagely attacked the man. Footsteps racing toward him, and two pairs of hands carefully helping him up, as his legs wobbled and Yata and Shouhei did their best to support him and guide him to the others. Kusanagi the first to reach him, and grab his face to check how badly the drug were still effecting him, till he relaxed and gave him a small smile.

"You should be fine." He spoke, as the others sighed in relief and Mikoto was instantly beside him and pulling him into a hug.

An action that had everyone freezing, and staring at the man as if he had gone insane, while the fire blazing around him snuffed out and arms tightened around the younger. The familiar warmth he was used to waking up to each morning seeping into him, as he leaned against the male and hesitantly wrapped his arms around the king's middle, before burying his face into his chest and letting out a shaky breath.

"I-I'm sorry I was stupid." Nekota quietly spoke, while the grip around him tightened slightly and a hand reached under his chin to tilt his head up. Sapphire orbs meeting relieved amber, as a warm smile fell over the king's face and he shook his head.

"It's alright. You're safe now and that's all that matters." Came the reply, till he glanced at the others around them and they quickly shut their mouth from the shock they had been in from their king's sudden one eighty personality change. "Let's get back home."

A chorus of agreements left them as they headed for the door, while picking up their discarded weapons, and shoving each other playfully. Talk about the battle slowly starting up, and the strain walking beside the older when a hand wrapped around his waist, as Totsuka and Kusanagi headed out of the room ahead of them, and they followed after. The halls no better than the room they had walked out of, as specks of blood coated the walls and burn marks singed the concrete. Several unconscious bodies having to be stepped over, and Mikoto having to pick him up several times, since he was still shaky on his feet, to get clear over the obstacles that got in their way.

It taking them several minutes to get away from the battle area, and into a cleaner, clearer, passageway, as a flash of pain rushed through the teen's boy and he held back a flinch. The younger feeling confusion wash over him with the sudden jolt, and the strain trying to find the source of the problem, till another wave hit him and he squeezed one of his eyes shut with the wave of discomfort that came over him. The others still talking above one another, and laughing near the front, while Mikoto talked with Kusanagi and Totsuka. Something about what they might have for dinner, after the younger got some rest, as they stepped out of the building and into the abandoned factory district. The building behind them seeming to be further in than the others had probably previously guessed it would be, while they headed down the empty lot and toward the exit on the grounds a mile out.

Nekota only getting so far, between the waves of pain, till a surge of agony crashed into him and he let out a cry. His legs giving out, and his body curling into itself to try and ease the throbbing swells of pain pulsing through him, as the others quickly turned to him and rushed to his side in an instant. Mikoto kneeling beside him in mere seconds, and a warm hand resting between his shoulder blades, as the other grabbed one of his clenched fists and looked at him in concern.

"Nekota, what wrong?" The king asked, as Kusanagi knelt on his other side and coaxed him to lift his head up and meet the blonde's gaze.

"What hurts, Nekota?" The bar owner asked, as he studied his eyes and looked over the strain's shaking form.

"E-everything…" He managed to choke out, before another barrage slammed into him and he cried out. The younger suddenly keeling over, and Mikoto having to rest a hand on his chest to keep him from slamming face first into the ground, while he was carefully moved onto his side and his hair was brushed out of his face. "E-Every-th-thing h-hurts."

A curse left the bar owner, as he quickly turned around to glance at the rest of HOMRA behind him and they suddenly stood to attention at his serious gaze.

"Was there vials or syringes full of medication in the hideout?" He asked, as the others blinked at him for a moment, before Akagi nodded.

"Yeah, there was a room full of boxes of them."

"Go grab a box, now, as fast as you can." Came the order, as the upbeat man nodded and the others quickly followed to help him. Totsuka, Kusanagi, and Mikoto staying behind with him, as the king carefully maneuvered his head into the redheads lap and the bar owner gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Nekota. I didn't think they gave you that much."

"Th-they gave me s-several d-dosages, b-but it never h-hurt this much a-after." He shakily spoke, between the onslaughts of pain, while the trio above him looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean it didn't hurt this much? How bad is the pain?" The blonde questioned, while he pulled out his phone and opened the clan's COM channel on it.

Of course it was then that the pain suddenly jolted up a few notches and a scream tore past his lips. The younger curling up as tight as he could, as the bar owner dropping his phone to rest a hand on the strain's shoulder, as the sound of Mikoto's flames came to life and the teen clawed at his chest.

"Nekota. Nekota. Nekota! Stop, you're going to hurt yourself!" Kusanagi yelled, as he tried to pull the younger's hands away from his chest and winced when the strain gripped his fingers instead. Concern flashing over his face, while he grabbed his phone off the cement and glared down at it. "Have you found the boxes yet?"

" _No. They're all the way in the back of the fucking hideout!"_ Yata's voice called back, as he let out a curse. _"Chitose, move out of the fucking way."_

" _There's only so much room in the hallway, Yata-chan!"_

"Both of you quit arguing and grab the drug! The backlash is killing him!" Kusanagi yelled, just as Mikoto and Totsuka stiffed beside him. The king's hand in his hair flinching, and pain filled amber eyes looking down at him, before he was suddenly lifted into the man's lap and his flames flared out. "Shit, Mikoto-"

" _What you mean it's killing him?!"_ Yata ordered, as the others panicked in the background and Totsuka quickly backed up to avoid the suddenly explosion of fire the wrapped around both the teen and the king.

"Mikoto-"

"How's the pain now?" Mikoto asked, as the younger heavily panting against his chest. His bangs clinging to his face, and his body shaking for the little jolts and pricks he was feeling now, while the magenta blaze around them quelled the bulk of agony assaulting his body. A small nod the only thing he could manage, and a relieved look meeting his with the response, till the male looked at his second in command and the blonde looked back down at his phone.

"They must've overdosed him, or given him something stronger, because it's reacting negatively to his powers and killing him." He responded, while the king's grip on him tightened. "So grab whatever you can and get back here as fast as you can."

" _Roger!"_

"Nekota, d-does it hurt?" Totsuka quietly asked, as he appeared in his range of vision and he gave the vassal a small, strained, smile.

"N-Not so much anymore, but it was bad before." The teen replied, before he curled up against Mikoto's chest and let the man hold him as tightly as he wanted.

The redhead's grip on him grounding him between the waves of slowly growing pain, even with the flames flaring around them, as his body occasionally jolted or twitched in response. His fingers strangling the white fabric he had woke up to this morning, till something suddenly seemed to explode inside of him and he let out a scream. His back arching out in the king's hold, and the yells of the others speaking to him being drowned out, as tears filled his eyes and the blaze around him heightened. The warmth so hot it was just teetering on the edge of burning him, while worried amber eyes looked down at him in panic, and the younger suddenly doubled over to cough up blood. The sight of the thick, red, liquid making Totsuka flinch away in fear, and the other two to flinch, before the arms around him held him tightly and a cheek pressed into the back of his head.

"H-How bad does it hurt?" Mikoto quietly spoke, as blood continued to dribble down his chin and the strain shakily reached up to wipe the most of it with his sleeve. The rest smearing against his skin, before he curled up against the male's chest and let a sob fall past his lips. Tears falling from his eyes, while the others yelled out of Kusanagi's phone, mostly likely having heard his scream, and pain continued to assault him from every pore in his body and drive him into pure agony.

"M-Make it s-stop." Nekota quietly pleaded, burying his face into the king's chest, while a hand tangled into his hair and the king buried his face into the dark strands. "P-Please."

"Can you wait for the others?" The man above him asked, as he rubbed his palm against his shaking and jolting body. Tears now staining the man's shirt, as well as his own blood, while he shook his head and sobbed.

"N-No more. I-I c-can't t-take anymore."

"N-Nekota-chan…" Totsuka quietly spoke from behind him, till fingers brushed against his cheek and he shakily looked up to see pained amber orbs looking down at him. The king looking as if he was seconds from tears, while the pads against his skin caressed his face and a kiss was placed on his forehead.

"I-I'm s-so sorry, M-Mikoto-s-san…"

"No, it's my fault. I couldn't protect you." The man spoke, wiping the beads of water streaming down his face, till a soft glow started to shimmer just out of his range of sight and a soft, strained, smile appeared on the man's face. "Welcome to HOMRA, Nekota."

The pain chuckle that left the younger after had the king's smile widening slightly, till he pulled the strain tightly against his chest and buried his face into his hair with a shaky breath. Tears slowly wetting his shoulder, as the fire around them started to condense and swirl around them, every bit of the man's love caressing him in the typhoon of warmth.

"It won't hurt." Mikoto quietly whispered, making the younger nod and rest his head on his shoulder.

"G-Go a-ahead. W-while I can still think beyond the pain." A nod left the older, as the flames condensed to the point their weight was pressing down on the two of them, before the man slowly unburied his face out of the younger's hair and gave him a small smile, despite the tears stained to his face.

"I love you, Nekota."

"I-I l-love y-you, t-too, M-Mikoto-san."

And within an instant, the packed flames flared around them within a split second and slammed into his right shoulder, where his HOMRA insignia had been placed. The last thing he saw being the king's loving smile, before everything turned black.

BAD ENDING – ROUTE EB – EF COMPLETE

* * *

Scarlett: *heavily crying* I'm a horrible person! *sobs into a pillow*

Nekota: *waves his hands to try and get her attention, fake blood covering him* Oi, I'm not really dead!

Scarlett: I'm a horrible, disgusting, sadistic fuck! *sobbing* How could I kill you like this?! What's wrong with me?

Mikoto: *pats her head*

Nekota: *sighs, rubbing the back of his head in dismay and suddenly grabbing her 3ds, slipping it between her and the pillow* How about you go play your Fire Emblem Fates game and go drown yourself in Niles' love? How does that sound?

Scarlett: *sniffles, looking at the 3ds* do I even deserve his love?

Nekota: *ruffles her hair* Of course you do. He adored you and you adore him. Now go lay in bed and enjoy your wonderful yaoi romance. *watches her nod and shuffle out of the room with a small sniffle, holding her 3ds* Thank god I made it through that one *sighs in relief*

Mikoto: That's probably the best anyone could've handled that

Nekota: *nods, before turning back to the camera* Anyway, here's the bad ending for you guys and as you just witnessed I think Scarlett just broke herself. So go easy on the reviews for this chapter for the next week. *rubs the back of his head, wincing when he gets fake blood in his hair* And don't forget to move on over to her profile page to vote for the next route that we'll be venturing next...and hopefully we don't end up with a bad ending as bad as this one again. *waves, camera shutting off*

 **CB.) Yō Chitose - Deny Him**

 **DA.) Misaki Yata - Leave Yata Behind**

 **FA.) Rikio Kamamoto - Let Nekota live with Kouji**

* * *

K and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to Furuashi Hideyuki, GoHands, and GoRA.

Nekota however belongs to me. If you wish to use him, please ask permission before using him.


	40. F - Go with Kamamoto - Kamamoto

HOMRA'S Black Cat

Multiroute Fanfiction

Choice F – Go with Kamamoto

Love and Family Route

"I-I'll go with Kamamoto-san." Nekota nervously spoke, as the larger man suddenly beamed at him and Yata patted the tan skinned man on the back. The strain giving a small bow, as the others looked at him in slight surprise, as the larger man blushed a little. "Please take good care of me."

"S-Same here." Kamamoto spoke, as he gave a slight bow and the skateboarder chuckled at the man beside him. "Yata-san, its not funny."

"Come on, your face is all red." Yata chuckled, as the king in front of the strain picked up the younger's shirt and handed it to him.

The younger blushing at his half naked appearance, as he quickly snatched the article of clothing from the older man and got up out of his lap. Yata still teasing Kamamoto in front of the bar, as the others joined in and the red head huffed as he moved back to his couch. Nekota quietly fiddling with the buttons on his shirt, before he managed to get them all done and a chuckle reached his ears. The noise making the cat strain glance up, and see a few of the guys watching him, as the younger titled his head in confusion and the smaller blonde of the group pointed to the buttons on his shirt.

"You got the buttons done up wrong." He spoke, as the younger blinked at him in confusion and glanced down at them. "They're all supposed to go into a slot, one of the button's isn't in one and the shirt is crooked."

In an instant Chitose started laughing, as the younger's face turned a deep pink and he fumbled to try and fix them. His fingers shaking slightly with embarrassment, before a pair of hands grasped his own and he jumped in surprise as he looked up. None other than Kamamoto standing in front of him, and a small smile on his face, as the man sat down on the couch and gently tugged on the younger's shirt till he stopped in front of him. The bulkier man reaching out and starting to undo the buttons one by one, as the younger felt his cheeks darken even further when Yata chuckled a little bit as well.

"I-I'm sorry, K-Kamamoto-san." Nekota quietly spoke, as the man glanced up at him from behind his sunglasses and his brown eyes were finally visible. "I didn't mean for you to have to help me."

"It's alright, Nekota-san." He replied with a smile, as he turned his attention back to the buttons and returned to his task. "I'm usually helping Anna, so I'm used to it. It's really nothing."

A small nod left the strain, as he patiently waited for the larger man to finish, as Yata finally stopped laughing and plopped down on the couch beside the other. The skateboarder relaxing against the cushions, and staring up at the ceiling, as Kamamoto finished the last button and gave him a small smile as he reached down and picked up the red sweater the teen had been wearing as well. The article of clothing being handed to him, as the younger quietly thanked him and slipped on the vanguard's sweatshirt. The sound of the zipper causing the chestnut-haired teen to suddenly sit him, and grab his board, as he glanced toward the two of them and nodded his head toward the door.

"I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat." He spoke, as Kamamoto gave a nod and got up to follow the other. The two of them only going so far, before Yata suddenly stopped and turned back to him, with a small frown on his face. "You coming or not?"

"Y-You want me to come?" Nekota questioned in slight confusion, as the others started cleaning up the mess of first-aid supplies, and put them away, as Kamamoto gave him a nod.

"Of course, Nekota-san. Yata-san invited you as well." He spoke, as the younger chewed on his bottom lip a little and gave a small nod. "Do you want to come with us?"

"Y-yes." The reply came out so quiet the younger was surprised they even heard him, as Kamamoto held his hand out for him and the younger stared at it cautiously.

It taking a few moments, before the cat strain hesitantly reached out and placed his hand in the others'. Kamamoto gently pulling him toward him, till they were beside one another, before the older man helped him into a pair of shoes and they left the bar with a quick good bye. Their hands still clasped together, and the younger looking around nervously, before he felt his hand being gently squeezed and he glanced up to see the blonde giving him a small smile. One that calmed him a little, as Yata dropped his board down onto the sidewalk and rode ahead of them with a slow pace.

"Yata-san, don't leave us behind." Kamamoto spoke, as the skateboarder waved him off and the man sighed. "He's going to leave me behind again."

"Does Yata-san always do that?" Nekota quietly asked, as the larger man glanced down at him and nodded. "That's mean. You treat Yata-san so nicely, so he should treat you nicely in return."

"He treats me nicely." The blonde replied, as he turned back ahead of them to watch the skateboarder turn a corner and disappear. "Yata-san just has a different way of showing it."

"Yata-san seems a little mean to you though." The strain spoke, as the man beside him quietly watched him. "He should be grateful he has someone who cares about his person."

A moment of silence fell over them, as they walked down the sidewalk, before they turned the corner and found the skateboarder waiting in front of a restaurant building. The chestnut-haired teen waving toward them, as he pointed inside the building, and called out for them.

"Hurry up, slow pokes! I got us a table!" Yata called, in slight annoyance, as he walked inside and Kamamoto smiled down at him.

The younger blinking at the space the teen had just occupied, as he was led toward the restaurant and pulled inside. The sound of sizzling food, and chatter of voices reaching his ears, as the younger looked around at all the people inside and shrunk into himself a little. Their gazes following him, and the larger man, as the pair sat down at the table Yata was currently sitting at and a menu was handed to him. The younger hesitantly taking it, and opening it to look at it as if he was interested, as the other two started a small conversation on what they were going to eat. It taking them several minutes, before a waitress walked over and asked what they wanted. Yata and Kamamoto easily rattling off what they were getting, before all eyes fell on him and the younger hid behind the menu at their gazes.

"What are you getting, Nekota?" Yata asked, as the younger stared at him in surprise and the skateboarder frowned. "What, you thought I'd drag you here and not buy something for you? Pick something out."

"O-Ok." Was the only reply he gave, before he glanced back down at the menu and ordered the first inexpensive thing he saw.

"Would you like that spicy or mild?" The waitress asked, as the younger blinked at her and chewed on his lip a little.

"Spicy please."

"Of course." And without another word the woman walked toward the kitchen and left them alone at the table.

"You like spicy things, Nekota-san?" Kamamoto suddenly asked, as the younger gave a small nod and put his menu back where Yata had taken it from earlier. "Have you tried spicy rice crackers before?"

"Spicy rice crackers?" The cat strain repeated, in slight confusion, as the man gave him a nod. "What are spicy rice crackers?"

"They're rice crackers that are red and spicy. They come in several different levels of hotness." Kamamoto explained, as the younger suddenly lit up at the explanation.

"Really? So they can get really spicy?" He asked, as a nod was received and a small chuckle left the older at the expression that was most likely on his face.

"I can get you some, before we head back to the bar, if you want me to." In an instant the younger quickly shook his head and looked away when the man sitting beside him gave him a slightly worried look. "Why not? You sound like you want to try them."

"I can't pay you back." The cat strain quietly spoke, as a hand suddenly ruffled his hair and he glanced up to see the larger man giving him a heart-warming smile.

"Don't worry about it, Nekota. As long as you're comfortable and happy I don't mind."

* * *

"Here we are." Kamamoto spoke, as Nekota glanced up at the apartment building in front of them and carefully got off the older's motorcycle. The teen's legs a little shaky, and his entire body tense, as the older inwardly winced and decided that maybe the riding the motorcycle home was a bad idea for the younger. "Is there anything special you want for dinner, Nekota-san?"

A small shake of the head left the teen, as the bulkier man parked his bike and stepped off of it with his grocery store bag in hand.

"I'll eat whatever Kamamoto-san makes." Came Nekota's quiet reply, as the older frowned slightly at the response and led the smaller teen inside the building and to the elevator.

The pair entering the elevator, when it opened for them, and the older hitting the desired floor as the door closed and they started moving upwards.

"So where did Nekota-san live before Yata-san find you?" Kamamoto innocently asked, as the elevator dinged when they reached his floor and they exited it.

"I was living with a man as a cat." Nekota quietly replied, as the older opened the door to his apartment and let the younger walk in ahead of him. The man closing, and locking it, behind him as he pulled off his hoodie and hung it up on the coat rack on the wall.

"Why as a cat though?" He questioned, as Nekota seemed to wince a little and curl up into himself.

"It's safer." Was the only answer he got, as Nekota toed off his borrowed shoes and cautiously walked into the apartment to look around.

Each careful, quiet, step the strain took only grating on the older, as he frowned after the younger and took off his shoes. The clunk of the first shoe causing Nekota to nearly jump out of his skin, as his head whipped toward him and wide sapphire eyes stared at him in slight fear. Their eye contact only lasting for a few moments, before the younger quickly looked away and Kamamoto walked into the apartment. The grocery bag in his hand being set on the kitchen counter, as he opened it and started pulling out the items inside.

"Are you hungry now, Nekota-san?" Kamamoto called, as he heard a soft thud and turned just in time to see Nekota peak his head out of the bedroom and gently rub his head. "Are you ok, Nekota-san?"

"I-I'm fine, and I'm not very hungry right now." The cat strain mumbled, before disappearing back into the man's bedroom and the older sighed.

The man deciding it was best to just let the teen explore, instead of stop him, as he started up dinner and frowned slightly. Nekota's extremely small presence in the apartment worrying him, as he reviewed every reaction that the younger had expressed through out the day and felt his mood dampen a little. Not once, during the time they spent in each other's presence, did Nekota seem to really show any sign of being truly happy. I mean, he did suddenly brighten up a bit when he mentioned the spicy rice crackers, but that small spark of joy had only lasted for a few moments before it was smothered and the younger looked upset once more. Whatever kind of memory the younger had thought of obviously being the culprit, as the older's frown deepened and he glanced toward his bedroom.

Speaking of memories, Nekota had said he had family but he didn't know where they were exactly. According to the strain his mother was 'eaten by a street monster', his sister disappeared into a veterinary clinic and never came out, and his brother was nowhere to be found. Which had to mean that his father had to be in the picture somewhere, right? If Nekota never put him on the so called missing family member list then he had to be somewhere, and most likely looking for Nekota, if he was at all. The chances that he had a father, and he actually cared about Nekota was a slim chance as well. Especially since strains were seen as nothing but trash in society, and they were mistreated almost daily. So if Nekota's father was human then the entire situation would be drastically different. He'd most likely hate Nekota and try to hurt him, and the poor teen was hurt enough as it was, especially since every loud noise seemed to put him on edge and he seemed to be afraid of every person that walked past him. So talking about the teen's missing father in the equation was most likely not the smartest thing to do, but there had to be someone who missed him and was worried about him.

"Nekota-san." Kamamoto called, as the teen suddenly appeared in the doorway to his bedroom and titled his head slightly. "Can I ask you a question?"

A moment of hesitance fell over the air, before the teen looked to the floor and gave a nod. The reaction not the best, and most likely not the most trustworthy, but the fact he was willing to answer a question was better than nothing.

"You said your mother was 'eaten by a street monster', what does that mean?" Kamamoto carefully asked, as he put the lid on the pot he was cooking dinner in and looked at the younger.

Blankness.

Horror.

Fear.

Sadness.

Agony.

Nothing.

Within an instant those emotions flashed across the teen's face, before he suddenly looked down toward the floor and a few strands of hair fell down into his face. Nothing but emptiness in the cat strain's eyes, before he opened his mouth and his voice barely came out and hit the air.

"The street monster ate her." He spoke, as the older frowned slightly at the repetition of the answer he had gotten earlier. "We were on our way home, and we had to cross the tar, but when we got halfway the street monster came at us. Mom told us to run, but I got scared and I couldn't move. S-So Mom pushed me out of the way and it ate her."

Silence fell over the apartment, as the tan-skinned male stared at the younger in horror and leaned against the counter. Nekota still staring blankly at the floor, as the teen pulled the ribbon out of his hair and started to undo the braid Anna had redone for him before they left.

"Nia got really sick a few weeks after and when we were trying to find a place to stay for the night some humans found us and took Nia. We tried to follow them, but they went to the vet not long after and we never saw her again." Nekota continued, as the larger man snapped out of his shock and started walking toward the younger. "Then I woke up one morning and Kenji was-"

In an instant, Kamamoto wrapped his arms around the younger and gently quieted him. Nekota standing weakly against him, and his entire body shaking, as the older held him tightly against him and quietly apologized. Nothing else leaving the younger, as the older man gently pulled the hair out of the younger's face and looked down at him sadly. Nekota sapphire eyes nothing but a dirty puddle blue, as the bulkier man gently lifted the younger into his arms and carried him into the bedroom. The cat strain too emotionally drained, and no longer fully coherent, as he gave no protest when the older set him down on his bed and pulled the sheets over him. The teen just curling up into a ball, and squeezing his eyes shut, before he gradually fell asleep and older stared down at him sadly. The fear and agony still knitted into the younger's brows, as the man gently rubbed the younger's back to try and ease his pain, before he gently brushed the hair out of the teen's face.

"I'm sorry, Nekota-san."

* * *

" _Kenji, Nekota, Nia stay close to me." The larger black cat in front of them spoke, as they nodded and she glanced both ways. Her green's eyes sharp and on edge, before she stepped onto the tar and gestured them to follow her with her tail. "Let's hurry, babies."_

" _Ok, Mommy." Nia happily cheered, as she practically hopped after their mother and Kenji huffed._

 _His older brother lazily padding after them, as Nekota quietly followed behind Kenji and they started walking across the tar. Nothing but pure heat under his paws, that almost made him hiss and curse the sun, just as a ear shattering noise blasted through his ears and his mother yelled out for him. The noise itself rendering him immobile, as he turned to where it was coming from and saw the huge street monster coming at them._

 _It's huge body barreling toward him, and growling out in victory, as something crashed into him and sent him tumbling onto the other side of the tar. His head bouncing against the tar, and making his vision spin for a few seconds, just as he caught the sight of his mother getting back up as the street monster screeched. Her black fur sleek and clean one moment, before she suddenly disappeared under the street monsters feet and a horrible crunch was heard. A color he couldn't quite make out splattering against the tar, as Nia screamed out and the street monster came to a screeching stop a few yards away._

 _A distorted and destroyed lump of black fur being left behind, as the once sleek black fur glistened in the summer heat as that same unrecognizable color oozed out of the lump and spread across the tar. Nia screaming and yowling, as Kenji stared at the lump in utter shock and Nekota got up on his paws. His legs shaking as he padded toward the lump and felt his heart sink lower with each step he took. A squishing sound coming from under his paws, as he stepped in the thick liquid, and stopped beside the black lump as felt his chest tighten._

 _His mother lying at his paws, as blank green eyes stared past him, and blood pooled out under her. The thick metallic smell heavy in the air, as the cat strain fell to his belly and cried. The sounds of his brother, his sister, and the human's drowned out as painful cries filled the air and the faint color red overwhelmed his blurry vision._

"Nekota-san!" In an instant the teen jerked awake, as light flooded his eyes and he hissed. The warmth at his side putting him in a panic, as he tried to scramble away, before an arm wrapped around him and pulled him close. The warm increasing tenfold, as he continued to struggle and hiss, before his vision cleared and he was met with worried brown orbs. The pure emotion in them causing him to pause, as the man beside him seemed to relax only slightly and push the hair out of his face, even when he flinched at the movement. Every movement slow and careful, as the hand on his back gently rubbed between his shoulder blades and the teen tried to catch his breath. "It's alright, Nekota-san. You're awake now."

"K-Kamamoto-san…"

A soft smile fell over the man's face, as he continued the gentle rubs against the strains' back till he calmed down and regulated his breathing. The younger's ribs sore, and his vision swimming a little, as he leaned against the older for support and relaxed a little when he didn't push him away or yell.

"Does Nekota-san want to talk about it?" A small shake of the head. "Do you want to go back to sleep?"

"That'd be a terrible idea." Nekota quietly spoke, as the older looked at him in worry. "I can't go back to sleep now, anyway."

"Do you want me to make you breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat, Nekota-san." Kamamoto spoke, his voice a little sterner than usual, as the cat strain shook his head in response. "How about some rice crackers? I have a pack of spicy rice crackers in the cupboard."

"Sure, I guess."

A nod left the bulkier man, as he slowly got out of bed and walked out into the rest of the apartment. The cat strain leaning into the warm spot that was left behind, as he curled up into a ball and stared down at the sheets quietly, till the man came back with the package of spicy rice crackers in hand. Said package being held out to him, as the younger slowly sat up and took the food from the older. A small thank you leaving his lips, as a nod was received and the teen slowly pulled the package open. Kamamoto watching his every move, till the teen bit into the cracker and munched on it. The moment he swallowed the food seeming to appease the other, as he moved to get himself dressed for the day and the younger nibbled on his treat. The hot food gently nipping at his taste buds, as he finished the first cracker in the package and bit into the second. Kamamoto already dressed, and in the kitchen area making breakfast for himself, as the teen stared down at crumbled sheets and slowly pushed everything aside. His mother, Nia, Kenji, the street monster, and the humans till his mind became completely blank and he let out a soft breath. The agony and fear slowly disappearing, before the teen carefully got out of bed and attempted to fix his hair as he walked out of the bedroom. Kamamoto already eating his breakfast, and staring off into space, before he noticed his presence and looked at him in surprise as he set his chopsticks down.

"Nekota-san, are you feeling better?" He quietly asked, as the teen gave a nod and sat in the seat across from him. The teen nibbling on his second rice cracker, as the man looked at him wearily and picked up his chopsticks. "Are you sure?"

"I-I'm sure, Kamamoto-san." Nekota quietly spoke, as the man relaxed slightly and started eating again. "I'm sorry I woke you up, Kamamoto-san."

"It's alright, Nekota-san." The man quickly spoke, as he smiled. "I usually get up around this time anyway, so it's no big deal."

In response the teen looked at the clock and noticed it was only six in the morning.

"It's really early." He spoke quietly, as the man followed his gaze and gently chuckled.

"Yeah, well I usually head to HOMRA early and try to help Kusanagi-san get the bar ready for the day." He replied, as the teen nodded and finished off his rice cracker. "Do you want something else to eat, Nekota-san?"

A small no was all the teen gave, as the man gave up and finished his food. The teen disposing of his trash, while the other took care of his dishes, before they both pulled on his shoes and Kamamoto put his hair up into a ponytail for him. The pair leaving his apartment, and heading to the ground floor via the elevator, before the older bypassed his bike and gave him a smile.

"Let's walk there today, Nekota-san. It isn't too far today." Kamamoto spoke, as the teen gave a small nod and followed after him.

The teen trying his best to avoid touching anyone that walked by, and failing miserably as students and adults rushed to school and work, before the bulkier man took his hand and acted as a shield for him. Everyone walking around the larger man, and totally missing the teen just behind him, before they left the crowded sidewalks and into the calmer ones. The teen relaxing a little, as he moved to walk beside the older and left his hand in the older's grasp. Their walk quiet and peaceful, before someone suddenly ran out of an alleyway and smashed into him. The two of them crashing to the ground, and Kamamoto asking him if he was ok, before whoever had crashed into him moved slightly and gasped.

"Holy, fuckin' shit. Nekota, is that you?" A voice he vaguely recognized spoke, as the teen suddenly whipped his head up and stared up at the man above him in shock. Pure black hair and green eyes the most distinctive features he noticed first, before the man grabbed his cheeks and stared at him in surprise. "Holy shit it is you! How you doing little brother?"

* * *

Brother?

Silence fell over the trio, as Nekota stared at the man practically on top of him in shock, and Kamamoto tried to get a grasp on what exactly was going on. Brother? This man was Nekota's brother? How was that even possible? Nekota said he didn't know where Kenji was.

"K-Kenji?" Nekota quietly asked, as the man nodded and the younger's shoulders slumped in relief. The younger's arms flinging around his brother, and pulling him into a hug, as Kenji winced a little and ruffled his hair. "Kenji."

"Easy there, little brother. I need those ribs." He joked, as Kamamoto looked the man over.

At a height of what Kamamoto had to guess was five foot four inches, since he was sitting and he couldn't be accurate, Kenji was taller than his brother and defiantly handsomer. While Nekota has the feminine figure, and long hair, Kenji had the more built figure and medium length hair that hung in his face. His eyes a emerald green, compared to Nekota's sapphire blue, as he smiled down at Nekota and gave off a brotherly vibe. Yet, beneath it all, there as something the older couldn't pick out and it bothered him.

"Sorry, Kenji." Nekota quietly spoke, as he let go of his other brother and the pair of them carefully got up. The two of them dusting themselves off, as Nekota looked at his older brother in relief and played with Yata's hoodie he was still wearing. "Can I ask where you've been? You had me worried when you disappeared."

"Oh, that? I got a job the next city over and I had to get there as fast as I could." Kenji replied, as he jabbed his thumb in the direction of the city he mentioned.

"Why didn't you take me with you?" The younger questioned, as the bulkier man frowned toward the older brother at the inquiry.

"Cause I managed to talk some humans into letting me share a home with them and there's wasn't any room left after." He spoke, as Nekota deflated a little. "Hey, don't worry, I'm back! I got transferred over here and I just got a place."

"Really?" the younger cat strain asked, hopefully, as the older strain nodded.

"Hell yeah. Just move in a few days ago. Got a nice apartment, with a decent amount of space, for a good price." He explained, as Nekota seemed to look up at his brother with more hope with each passing second. "If you want, and you got no place, you can stay with me."

"Can I?!" Nekota asked excitedly, as the bulkier man frowned toward the older strain and Nekota seemed to pick up on his mood. The younger looking toward him, and a guilty look appearing on his face, as he bit his lower lip and fiddled with the hoodie covering him. "I forgot, I'm staying with Kamamoto-san right now. So I can't."

"That so? Well, if you ever need a place to stay call me." Kenji spoke, as he pulled out a sheet of paper and started writing down his number.

Kamamoto silently watching the pair of them, as Nekota looked toward the ground dejectedly and Kenji quietly wrote his number down. The hopefulness completely gone from Nekota's expression, as the older himself felt guilty, and looked between the two brothers with regret.

Should he really let Nekota live with Kenji? Or was it better to let Nekota hang onto his brother's number in case he really needed it?

FA.) Let Nekota Live With Kenji

FB.) Have Nekota Stay

* * *

Scarlett: *bows* I'd like to give a big thank you to the fourth voter who casted their vote today and ended our tie. Thanks to you, we can now start our next route.

Kamamoto: *bows* thank you

Nekota: *frowning* why the hell do I sound like a wimp?

Scarlett: *sighs, frowning at Nekota* Depending on which character you interact with you're reactions are a bit different. Since Kamamoto is kind, and usually is taking care of Anna and the others, I made you a little more 'wimpy' so you'd fit with his caring nature better.

Nekota: *glares at her* fix me

Scarlett: In due time, hun *pats Nekota's head* of course that can't happen till our split route is chosen. *bows at the camera* So I apologize to have to do this to everyone again, but there is another poll up on my profile page for you guys to vote on. This one is to chose which side of Kamamoto's route we'll venture this round, so please cast your votes via review or poll and make this easier for me. The more votes the better. I'd greatly appreciate it. Until then, enjoy the chapter, everyone.

* * *

 **Reviews Answered:**

 **Panda Master X:** *giggles* yes, Onward to infinity and the next chapter *giggles* and I have to admit I smiled a little as well when I wrote Yata's bad chapter as well. Having it go full circle just striked a cord with me and I felt a little accomplished I guess. IDK, I guess I just felt like I did really well with Yata's route. *shrugs, then laughs* yeah, we're terrible for bashing Chitose, but it's too much fun not to. Unfortunately, I don't think they'll be much Chitose bashing in this route, but we'll see. *pauses touching his finger to her lip* maybe I'll try to pair someone with Chitose instead, just to torture him and create a weird pairing. *shrugs* we'll see what my crazy mind comes up with when I start typing. After all, me and a keyboard is more dangerous than me and a pre-hand written chapter *giggles* anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter hun.

* * *

K and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to Furuashi Hideyuki, GoHands, and GoRA.

Nekota however belongs to me. If you wish to use him, please ask permission before using him.


	41. FB - HNS - Kamamoto

HOMRA'S Black Cat

Multiroute Fanfiction

Choice FB Part 1 – Have Nekota Stay (HNS)

Love and Family Route

As Kenji scribbled down his number, and Nekota quietly fiddled with the hoodie covering him, Kamamoto deciding it was best to let the strain keep his older brother's number till he needed it. After all, they had just run into each other and Nekota knew nothing about his brother since they last saw each other. For all the younger knew, Kenji could be completely different from what the teen remembered, and the last thing the bulkier man wanted was Nekota getting hurt. Based off his story last night, Nekota had been through enough pain and he didn't deserve to get hurt again if the older could avoid it. So keeping Kenji's number was for the best. That way, if Nekota wanted to, he could ask his brother out for lunch or to hang out with the rest of HOMRA. That way he could get to know the older strain better, and not endanger himself.

"Here you go." Kenji spoke, as he handed the piece of paper to Nekota and the younger accepted it with a small smile. "Hey, don't make that face. We can always hang out."

In an instant Nekota brightened a bit, as he nodded and Kenji ruffed his hair. The black strands coming a little lose from his pony tail, and his hair sticking up a bit, as the younger let out a soft giggle and the older strain smiled. The brotherly moment lasting for only a few moments, before the older strain's phone beeped and he quickly pulled it out of his pocket to check the device.

"Crap, gunna be late for work." He grumbled, as Nekota deflated a little and the older strain messed up Nekota's hair again. "Don't look at me like that. I'll see you soon, alright?"

"Alright." Nekota quietly spoke, as the older strain chuckled and quickly headed across the street. "Bye, Kenji."

"Bye Nekota!"

And in the next moment the older strain disappeared into the crowd across the street. Nekota deflating a little, as he stared after the space his brother disappeared into, before Kamamoto set a hand on the younger's shoulder and gave him a small smile when he looked up at him.

"It's ok, Nekota. You have his number, right? You can call him later and invite him to hang out with us this weekend." The larger man suggested, as the younger suddenly looked a little hopeful and looked down at the piece of paper in his hand. "Do you want me to put the number in my phone?"

"Y-Yes please." Came the cat strains' quiet reply, as he handed the paper out toward him and the man took it. Nekota quietly watching him, as Kamamoto typed in the number into his phone, before he handed the paper back to the younger with his phone. "Kamamoto-san-"

"Go ahead and text him, so he has my number." The older spoke with a smile, as the teen suddenly brightened a little and looked at the device in his hands. The expression lasting for only a few moments, before Nekota pouted at the electronic and the larger man chuckled. "Want me to show you?"

A small nod left the younger, as the older proceeded to show him how to text with the man's phone. It taking a few tries, and a couple apologizes from Nekota that had to be dismissed, before the younger succeeded to send a text and stared at the screen in hope. Something that had Kamamoto smiling at the younger, as he took the strain's hand once more and quietly led him toward HOMRA. Nekota too focused on the older's phone to notice he was being led anywhere, and the tan skinned male sighed a little.

Maybe this whole thing was a bad idea. I mean, Nekota hadn't seen his brother in ages, probably since they where children, and now all of a sudden the younger just happened to run into his older brother on their way to HOMRA. Not to mention, based off the very little information he got about Kenji, and what he heard Nekota say to his brother, Kenji had up and left the teen by himself when they lost almost all their family. Not only that, but Kenji never once tried to contact Nekota, or help him in any way, till now. Sure the older man might be judging the older strain a little harshly, but Kamamoto didn't want Nekota to get hurt. The small cat strain reminded him too much of Anna, when she first arrived at HOMRA, and he didn't want to see the teen like this at all. If anything, he knew Nekota was a totally different person, under the layers of fear and caution, and the least he could do was keep the teen safe and comfortable with them till he could be himself. Then Nekota could think clearly and decide if Kenji was a good influence to be around. So until then, he had to do his best to get Nekota to trust and look up to him.

"K-Kamamoto-san, how do I reply?" Nekota suddenly asked; as the older suddenly snapped out of his daze and looked down to see the younger looking up at him in confusion. The older's phone in his hand, and the screen lit up with a text, as the strain chewed on his lower lip and patiently waited. "Kenji replied back. How do I send a reply?"

"You touch here." Kamamoto spoke, as he pointed to the spot and the strain followed his instructions. A keyboard sliding up on the screen, as the strain brightened a little and attempted to type with the hand holding the male's phone. A chuckle leaving the bulkier man, as let go of the younger's hand, and smiled when the teen started typing back with both hands. "Do you want to hold onto my phone for now, Nekota-san?"

"Can I?" Nekota suddenly asked, as he abandoned his reply and looked up at him hopefully. A nod leaving the older, as cat strain suddenly hugged him and the older stared at the strain in complete surprise. "Thank you, Kamamoto-san!"

"Y-You're welcome, Nekota-san." Kamamoto stuttered, as the teen moved his attention back to the phone and they turned onto the street HOMRA was located on.

The older deciding it was best not to interrupt the younger, considering he was too absorbed into texting his brother, to tell him they were almost there, as the sound of a skateboard sounded from behind them. The bulkier not even bothering to glance back, as he reached a hand out and received a high five just as Yata flew past him. The harsh slap that sounded making Nekota jump, and look around in confusion, till he saw Yata skid to a stop in front of the bar and Eric and Kōsuke waved from the other direction. The pair returning their greetings, before they all reached the front door to the bar and Yata pulled the door open.

"Morning." Eric muttered, as he moved past Yata and headed for his spot on the corner couch. Kōsuke giving the same greeting, but more pleasant, as he moved to the bar to get him and Eric drinks and Yata put his board by the door.

"What are you doing, Nekota?" Yata asked, as the teen beside him finally sent the text and quickly hid the screen against his chest when he heard the skateboarder's voice. "You already get a girlfriend or something?"

"N-No. I'm texting Kenji-nii." Nekota quietly spoke, as the vanguard blinked at the younger in surprise and Kamamoto had to a double take on the strain's honorifics.

"Your brother? I thought you didn't know where he was." The skateboarder frowned, as Nekota fiddled with the older's phone in his hand.

"I ran into Kenji-nii this morning." Was the strain's replay, as Yata blinked at him and ruffled the teen's already messed hair. "Yata-san-"

"Congrats, Nekota." The older teen interrupted the younger's slight whine, as the strain suddenly brightened a little, and the skateboarder jabbed a thumb toward the bar. "Here, I'll treat you to a drink. What do you want? We got soda, juice, and water."

"Juice please." Nekota quietly spoke, as the older man smiled at the cat strain's happier mood and took a seat on one of the couches.

The larger man watching the pair walk toward the bar, and Yata ask Kōsuke to get a drink for both of them, as Nekota climbed up onto one of the bar stools and set the phone in his hand down. A small smile on the younger's face, and Yata talking to him in his usual exaggerated tone, as Kōsuke corrected the skateboarder and a small bout of banter started up between them. The sight making the older smile, before Eric suddenly flopped down beside him on the couch and watched the trio at the bar.

"What kind of person is his brother?" The smaller blonde asked, as the older glanced down at the younger.

"He's taller than Nekota, and reminds me a bit of Chitose-san a little, but he treats Nekota like a brother should." He replied, as the teen beside him frowned.

"How long as it been since they've seen each other?" Came the question he wasn't surprised to hear from Eric, considering his past, as the older glanced toward the trio now lightly laughing.

"Nekota-san hasn't said, but I'd guess since they were kids."

A small hum was all he got out of the ex-gang pet, before Eric got up and walked toward the bar. The teen saying something in English, and pissing Yata off as usual, as he received his drink from Kōsuke and Chitose and Dewa walked into the bar. The air getting livelier, as the older softly smiled, and his eyes fell on the strain. Nekota happily talking with the others, and a very small smile on his face, as his phone lay forgotten on the bar counter.

* * *

A heavy sigh filled the air as Nekota stared up at the phone in his hands. The cat strain lying on his back, on the couch, as he stared up at the blackened screen. The bar quiet, minus Totsuka playing goldfish with Anna, as the strain rolled over onto his side and stared at his reflection looking back at him in boredom.

Over an hour ago Kusanagi had announced a mission had cropped up and everyone in the bar had suddenly got a little excited. Yata the most effected, as he had suddenly sat up straighter, and nearly fell out of his seat. Hazel eyes shinning, and shoulders tense, as Kamamoto had glanced toward the skateboarder in slight worry. Brown eyes narrowed slightly, and shoulders slumped a little, as Nekota had looked at the older man in curiosity as the blonde behind the bar had explained the available task. The vanguard instantly rising to the challenge, and accepting the paper, as Kamamoto had instantly got to his feet and announced he'd go with him. The action lasting a few moments, before looked back at the young strain and frowned in dismay. The teen, having understood what was going on, telling him it was ok, as the male had insisted he keep his phone for now and left with Yata. The others following out, to patrol or go get something to eat, as the strain was left to his own devices. Something that he was used to, and didn't mind, if it wasn't for the fact Kenji had stopped texting him not long after everyone left. Apparently he was busy with work, and the younger felt bad for bothering him, so he was left to anticipate a reply or Kamamoto's return. Which, if he might add, was as boring as watching paint dry.

"Nekota-chan, I made some snacks." Totsuka suddenly spoke, as the cat strain glanced toward the male no behind the bar with a plate in front of him. "You want some?"

A small shake of the head was all he gave, before he glanced back at the phone in his hands, and the hobbyist pouted. Anna already eating the treats, and Kusanagi tending to his bar, as the king sat asleep on his couch. The air quiet around them, and the younger trying to find something to do, before the phone in his hands was suddenly gone and a plate full of red cookies were put in his face. The action causing the teen to suddenly bolt upright, and look at the male in surprise, as the brunette smiled at him and nodded down to the cookies.

"At least try one, Nekota-chan. You've been staring off into space since the others left." The man spoke, as the strain glanced down toward the treats and eyed them carefully. "They're spicy."

In an instant the teen perked up a bit and he picked one up. The teen happily biting into the cookie, and purring at the spices bursting against his taste buds, as the hobbyist smiled at him and set the plate down on the coffee table in front of him. Kamamoto's phone being placed beside the plate, as the older man sat across from him in a chair and watched him.

"So how is Nekota-chan's brother doing?" Totsuka asked, as the cat strain swallowed the last of the cookie and reached for another.

"Kenji-nii is doing ok. He moved into town last week, and he has a nice job." The teen replied, as Kusanagi set a glass of water down on the coffee table for him and the strain bit into his cookie.

"What kind of job does your brother have?"

"Kenji-nii runs a section of a business company." He spoke, as Totsuka blinked at him in surprise. "He has a nice office on the fifth floor of the building."

"Really? That's surprising. How old is he?"

"Kenji-nii is twenty." In response, Kusanagi frowned slightly.

"Then how did he get such a high job at such a young age?" The blonde asked, as the strain finished off his cookie and took a sip of water.

"Kenji-nii said he got hired into the company a few years ago as an intern and he worked his way up." Nekota replied, just as Kamamoto's phone buzzed with a text. Totsuka and Kusanagi glancing toward the device, as the younger picked up the electronic and unlocked it. "Kenji-nii finally replied back."

"Nekota-kun, when did Kenji-kun leave?" Kusanagi asked, as the teen glanced up toward the man as the text appeared on the screen.

"After mom got eaten by the street monster and Nia disappeared." He quietly replied, as the blonde's frown grew.

"How old were you two then?"

"Kenji-nii was ten and I was eight." Nekota answered, as he looked down at the text and started to read it. The younger completely missing the concerned looks on both male's faces, as he tapped the spot he needed for the keyboard to pop up.

"Nekota-kun, why did Kenji-kun leave?" Kusanagi carefully asked, as the teen started typing a reply.

"Kenji-nii said he got a job." In response, the blonde frowned at the device in the young strain's hands.

"When he was ten?" A small nod was given, as he finished his reply and looked up at the male. "Nekota-kun, nobody can get a job until they're at least sixteen."

"Kenji-nii did."

"Are you sure he's telling you the truth, Nekota-chan?" Totsuka asked, as the strain frowned slightly. "It sounds fishy."

"Kenji-nii wouldn't lie to me." The teen spoke, as both males exchanged glances and the younger tried to push down the irritation swirling around in his belly. "He said he wanted to get money so we could live like humans together."

"That took ten years?" The blonde spoke in a slightly sour tone, as the younger frowned at him. "If Kenji-kun did get a job when he was ten, at least if he was telling the truth, then he would've had the money before that."

"Kenji-nii wanted to get a good job, and transfer back here, so he'd have money to support us." The cat strain spoke in an irritated tone, as Totsuka spoke before the blonde could.

"That's good, Nekota-chan." He spoke with a smile, as he set a hand on the younger's shoulder. "Just be careful, alright? Kenji-kun might not be the same from the last time you saw him."

A hash smack sounded through the air, just as the door to the bar opened, as the hobbyist stared at him in surprise and Mikoto opened his eyes. Nekota quickly getting to his feet, and avoiding their gazes, as he glared at the floor and HOMRA's vanguard walked into the bar.

"Guess who finished the mission in record-"

"Kenji-nii isn't a bad person!" Nekota spoke up, as the vanguard suddenly stopped and stared at him along with the others. Kamamoto walking in behind him, as he looked toward the younger in worry, and the younger felt tears prickle at his eyes. "Kenji-nii has never lied to me and he really cares about me! He wants to make up for abandoning me and be my older brother! So don't say bad things about him! He's all I have left!"

"Nekota-chan, I was just saying that I think Kenji-kun-" Totsuka started, as he reached out for him again and the younger moved away from him.

"I don't wanna listen to you, you liar!"

And before the male could actually try and touch him, the younger ran for the door. Yata moving to try and stop him, just as the younger let a cloud of black smoke envelope him, and the cat strain transformed. All four paws hitting the wood floor, before he bolted out of the bar and ignored the yells that followed after him. Paws thundering against the pavement, and his vision swimming with tears, as he left his saviors behind.

* * *

"Nekota-san!" Kamamoto yelled, as he ran out of the bar after the cat strain and watched as the black cat disappeared into the crowd of people in the distance.

A curse leaving him, as Yata stepped out after him to see where the teen was, before the vanguard went to throw his board down onto the sidewalk and the older stopped him.

"Kamamoto-"

"You'll scare Nekota-san if you ride after him, Yata-san." The bulkier man spoke reluctantly, as the skateboarder frowned at him.

"Then you're just going to let him run off like that? He could get hurt!" The teen beside him argued, as the older moved past him and into the bar. "Rikio-!"

"What did you guys say to Nekota-san?" Kamamoto demanded, as he glanced toward Izumo and Tatara. The hobbyist looking extremely guilty, and the blonde bar owner crossing his arms over his chest, as their king frowned at the lot of them.

"We asked about Nekota-chan's brother." Tatara hesitantly spoke, as the bulkier man frowned slightly.

"It seems Kenji-kun left when Nekota was eight, and he was ten, and got a job." The blonde spoke, as the tan skinned male's frown deepened at the comment. "I thought it was impossible, so I pushed for details. It seems Kenji-kun has told Nekota very little, because he never mentioned what his brothers job was before he got his corporate one, and it seems impossible for him to get a job at that age. Not to mention Nekota told us that his brother was waiting to save enough money so they could live together, but that shouldn't have taken him ten years."

"We just wanted to tell Nekota-chan to be careful." Tatara spoke apologetically, as Kamamoto glanced at his phone lying on the floor. The bulkier blonde walking toward the device, and picking it up, as Yata stepped into the doorway with a displeased look on his face.

"Sound fishy." The vanguard grumbled, as the older unlocked his phone and Kenji and Nekota's conversation appeared on the screen.

"Fishy or not, you shouldn't have pushed Nekota-san so hard." Kamamoto spoke, as Tatara deflated a little and Izumo frowned at him. "I know it sounds funny, and it doesn't make sense at all, but Nekota-san was really happy when he was Kenji-kun. He hasn't seen him since they were young, and he really missed him, so its natural he wants to instantly believe everything he says."

"But he doesn't know if his brother is the same person he was when they were young." The bar owner countered, as the bulkier man looked at him with a frown. "For all we know Kenji-kun could try and take advantage of Nekota-kun."

"I know that, but we can't just write him off. Nekota-san has the right to try and get to know him first, before he makes that decision for himself." He argued back, as he received a deeper frown. "I know it's not the safest, but Nekota-san should have that chance."

"And if he tries to take advantage of Nekota-kun?"

"I won't let it happen, because I'm going to look after Nekota-san and keep an eye on Kenji-kun." Kamamoto replied, as their King spoke up.

"Then bring him back safely." He ordered, as the larger man nodded and headed for the door.

Yata glancing toward his partner with a frown, as he grabbed his board and followed him out. The chestnut-hair teen thankfully keeping hold of the skateboard, and not setting it down on the ground, as they closed the door to the bar behind them and glanced down the sidewalk Nekota had disappeared down.

"I don't like it." The teen beside him spoke, as he glanced toward the younger. "His brother is up to something."

"We can't be sure of that, Yata-san."

"But you heard, Kusanagi-san! Who gets a job at ten? None of it sounds right!"

"Even if it doesn't sound right Nekota-san got upset about it." The blonde spoke, as the skateboarder frowned and the older started walking down the sidewalk. "Kenji-kun is the only family he probably has left, so we can't just pull them apart."

"I still don't like it." Yata muttered, as he fell in step beside him and the blonde started reading the texts on his phone.

"Then Yata-san can help me keep Nekota-san safe." A huff was all he got, as the older skimmed through Nekota and Kenji's texts.

 _Hi Kenji, it's Nekota. Kamamoto-san let me use his phone to text you. ~Nekota_

 _Awesome, I'll save the number into my phone then. How you doing, lil' bro? ~Kenji_

 _A little better than last night. ~Nekota_

 _What do you mean? Did something happen last night? ~Kenji_

 _Kamamoto-san asked where everyone was, and then I had a dream about mom and the street monster. ~Nekota_

 _Why the hell would he ask that? He doesn't need to know about that. It's none of his business. And are you ok? I know how mom's death affects you. ~Kenji_

 _I'll be ok. I just can't think about it. And Kamamoto-san had a right to know. He's letting me stay with him, and Yata-san saved me two nights ago. So I owe them. ~Nekota_

 _You may owe them, but they don't need to be asking you about that shit. And what do you mean save? Did something happen to you? ~Kenji_

 _Yata-san found me getting beat up by some humans in an alley two nights ago. I couldn't protect myself, because I had a collar around my neck and couldn't transform. ~Nekota_

 _Why the fuck were you wearing a collar? ~Kenji_

 _I was living with a human before. He put it on me. ~Nekota_

 _You idiot! What did mom say about that? You could've gotten yourself killed if that human took you to the vet! Didn't what happen to Nia mean anything to you? ~Kenji_

 _Oi, Nekota? You there? ~Kenji_

 _Nekota? ~Kenji_

 _...damn it. Nekota, you know I didn't mean it like that. I just don't want you ending up like Nia, ok? You could've gotten really hurt, or killed, if he dragged you to the vet. You're ok though, right? ~Kenji_

… _just a few broken ribs and some bruises. ~Nekota_

 _What?! Did the bastard do that? Or the guys that attacked you in the alleyway? ~Kenji_

 _I don't remember. I've been trying to get my head together since I'm somewhere safer now. ~Nekota_

 _Shit! That bastard better not have touched you. This is why I hate humans who keep us as pets…Crap, I gotta clock in for work. I'll text you when I've get a break between my paperwork. ~Kenji_

 _You don't want to know if he did or not, Kenji. He can't hurt me now anyway. ~Nekota_

A huge gap time separated Nekota's text from Kenji's next reply.

 _Yes I do want to know, Nekota. You're my little brother, damn it. If that bastard hurt you I have the right to know. Did he? ~Kenji_

 _I'm not telling Kenji-nii that. ~Nekota_

A frown fell over Kamamotos' face, as he finished reading the texts and narrowed his eyes slightly at the screen. Nekota had told him he lived with a human before, as a cat, but he never said what happened between them. And if the texts were correct, it sounded like whoever Nekota's owner was had been abusing him.

" _Why as a cat thought?"_

" _It's safer."_

How was it safer if he was getting hurt? Sure strains were looked down on, and treated like trash, but what was safer about living like a cat and being treated like a defenseless animal? At least as a human Nekota seemed a little more threatening, especially since he had his powers. With his powers, whatever they were, Nekota could at least protect himself. As a cat he could be taken advantage of so easily and killed. Yet, the whole conversation seemed weird. Nekota's manner of speaking had started out polite and innocent, till the middle where his speech seemed to shift, before returning to its original innocence. All while Kenji seemed to reply back as a brotherly figure, till Kamamoto and the others had been mentioned. From there on it seemed like a switch had been flipped and Kenji got a little more demanding and violent with his words. Something that bothered him greatly. Whatever was going on, with both Kenji and Nekota, both brothers seemed to be hiding something. Kenji more than Nekota.

"What are you reading?" Yata asked, as the bulkier man turned toward him and handed him his phone.

"Read this." He spoke, as the vanguard raised an eyebrow and took the device. The skateboarder taking several minutes to read it, while the older looked around them for the cat strain, before Yata frowned down at the screen.

"What the fuck is this? Is this really Nekota?" He asked, as he looked at him and the blonde frowned at the device now in the skateboarder's hand. "This doesn't sound like him at all."

"It does in the beginning and end."

"None of it sounds like him at all." The vanguard argued, as he looked down at the screen. "It's not hesitant or scared. He seems confident and snippy if you ask me."

"Does it?" A nod was all he got, as the younger slid through the texts.

"And Kenji sounds like a total asshole. I don't like a single thing he's saying." Yata frowned, just as the phone vibrated in his hand and a new text appeared on the older's phone.

 _He hurt you, didn't he? God damn it, I'll kill the fucker. Where are you? ~Kenji_

"Where are you? Why the fuck does he want to know that?" Yata spoke in irritation, as the blonde took his phone back. "Kamamoto, you're not going to actually reply to the asshole, are you?"

"We won't know what he wants if we don't."

"Then what the hell are you going to say? 'sorry Kenji-nii, but Totsuka-san and Kusanagi-san upset me so I turned into a cat and ran off. So I can't see you right now'? He's going to know your texting him."

"Just trust me, Yata-san." A huff was all he received, as the blonde typed a reply and sent it. The skateboarder glancing over his bulky arm to glance at the words on the screen.

" 'Kamamoto-san, Yata-san, and myself just finished lunch. We're heading back to HOMRA now.' Well at least it sounds a little like him." The vanguard spoke, as he looked around him. "We should find him, before the asshole suggests they meet up."

"Right."

* * *

Scarlett: *waves* Hey everyone! Votes lead to Kamamoto's FB Route, so welcome! *beams*

Kamamoto: *beams*

Nekota: *frowning*

Scarlett: As usual they'll be a chapter a week, till we reach the end, and in the meantime I hope you enjoy the route. *beams*

Nekota: *frowning at her* you really have nothing to say to them, do you?

Scarlett: *anime sweat-drops* nope! *bows with Kamamoto* So please enjoy your chapter everyone! More to come next week!

* * *

 **Reviews Answered:**

 **Panda Master X:** *chuckles* Of course Kenji would be important to the story! Why wouldn't he be? Gotta add family drama to the mix. *beams* of course Kenji won't be the only one making a surprise appearance in the fic, but I'm not telling who and when *winks, before reading the review* yep, that's the idea behind it. Instead of trying to give away everything about Nekota in one go, you are kind of forced to read through the different routes to unlock more facts about him and learn him inside and out *beams* And I'm glad you liked Yata's route the most so far. I had tons of fun writing his route, and I never regretted a single word I put onto my document, but most of all I just loved the dynamic of their relationship. I made them so comfortable around each other and understanding, which greatly contrasts what we have so far. *reads the review, giggling* omg, i so should try to do something like that. I don't know about Chitose and Yata though. I read a fic about them and they had a brotherly kind of relationship in it, so now my brain sticks them together as a brotherly kind of pair than a pairing *sweat drops* so that might not be possible, but I've been trying to come up with different pairings and I came up with a few weird ones. If you wanna, you can pick the one you think will be funny and I'll put it in this route. Here's the ones I came up with that I thought would be different and new: Chitose  & Akagi, Chitose & Eric, and the always obvious Chitose & Dewa. *smiles, before reading the rest of the reviews, sighing*

yeah, I've thought about possibly doing routes for each person in HOMRA, but I ran into a problem with it after I reviewed it when I got your review. Currently we're doing four routes, with two branching routes each, which means we have eight different routes. Because of this, we have eight different ways the story goes, and eight ways we find more about Nekota and his past. This leads to the problem, because I only have two beginning choices and have no room to add a third and add more characters. Not only that, but by adding more characters I have to stretch Nekota's past our even more and create even more events that may or may not make sense. *rubs the back of her head* Which I ran into last week, when I decided to write one of Chitose's side routes and blew the story way out of proposition. I spent an entire day getting four chapters done and by the time I got halfway through the forth I realized Nekota was way out of character and the idea I came up with didn't make a single bit of sense in his past. Which would be the issue I'd have if I added more. Of course, I could attempt it, but if I did, and everyone suggested it, I'd have to create something like a parallel fic where Nekota would still be found but the story would be completely different. He'd be found in a different location, with different circumstances, and his past would be completely different. That way we'd have a completely different Nekota, but still with his bad attitude, and it'd give me the chance to add four more characters in for his new past. If we did this Kenji, Nia, and his mother may or may not exist the same way we know now and so forth. *takes a breath* so that's that. I could add more characters, but most likely not with this story, and put them in a parallel fic. *rubs her forehead* And in case this idea come to mind as well, as some DMMD fans might wonder, I probably won't have a re:connect sequel fic either. It was my original intention to do so when I first started the fic, but then I realized that it would be impossible because it'd take place after Tatara dies and Mikoto would get himself killed in re:connect and leave Nekota all alone. So Mikoto's route wouldn't have a happy ending like the others would. *rubs the back of her head* Kind of what I get for picking Mikoto as one of the route characters, but I can't fix it. *clears her throat* anyway! There's your really long answer to your question. I can add more characters, but not to this fic.

 **RainStorm2122:** *jumps in alarm, pulling her beanie over her face* um, sorry about that RainStorm. *peaks out from under her beanie* I didn't mean to make you cry, hun. *rubs the back of her head* and sorry I didn't make the choice easy to recognize. Hopefully I make it easier to pick out the good route for this route for you and I apologize once again *bows*

* * *

K and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to Furuashi Hideyuki, GoHands, and GoRA.

Nekota however belongs to me. If you wish to use him, please ask permission before using him.


	42. FB - HNS Part 2 - Kamamoto

HOMRA'S Black Cat

Multiroute Fanfiction

Choice FB Part 2 – HNS

Love and Family Route

The dull roar of human voices.

" _Nekota-kun, nobody can get a job until they're at least sixteen."_

" _Kenji-nii did."_

" _Are you sure he's telling you the truth, Nekota-chan?"_

The honking of horns.

" _If Kenji-kun did get a job when he was ten, at least if he was telling the truth, then he would've had the money before that."_

" _Kenji-nii wanted to get a good job, and transfer back here, so he'd have money to support us."_

The sound of his heart thundering against his rib cage, and blasting in his ears.

" _That's good, Nekota-chan. Just be careful, alright? Kenji-kun might not be the same from the last time you saw him."_

Paws thundering against the cement, and pain running up his legs with every impact against the cement.

" _Kenji-nii isn't a bad person! Kenji-nii has never lied to me and he really cares about me! He wants to make up for abandoning me and be my older brother! So don't say bad things about him! He's all I have left!"_

" _Nekota-chan, I was just saying that I think Kenji-kun-"_

" _I don't wanna listen to you, you liar!"_

The painful skid of his paws sent him tumbling forward the next moment, as the cat strain tripped over a crack in the sidewalk and slammed into the sidewalk face first. A small yelp like hiss leaving his muzzle, as he slid forward a few inches, and flopped onto his side in pain. Tears matting the fur of his face, and his tail lying limp on the ground, as he stared ahead and just laid there. A soft clamor in the distance, and the loud noises gone, as the strain let out a distressed huff and shakily forced himself onto his paws. His entire body aching, and his vision blurred slightly, as he glanced around at his surroundings and relaxed a little.

Of all the places he subconsciously ran to, he ran to a nice looking and safe park. Few kids in the vicinity, and a handful of adults in the area, as the black cat let some of the tension lift from his shoulders and he looked around for a place to rest. A uncomfortable wooden bench, a children's playground, and picnic tables the only things in the vicinity as the young strain's ears flattened a little at his discovery. All of his options uncomfortable, and all in reaching distance of a human or other animal, as the strain glanced around and found a nice looking tree not far from the bench. His ears perking up, and tail standing up a little from its slumped state, as the black cat moved toward the huge trunk and felt some of the pain in his paws ease up when he reached the grass. The green blades providing some padding, and cooling ease, to his wounded paws as he stopped beneath the tree and glanced up toward its branches. The protruding twigs looking to be further up then he hopped, as the strain deflated a little and walked a good few yards from the huge plant.

A heavy huff leaving the cat, and his shoulders tensing a little, as he lowered himself to his hunches and took a calming breathe. The air silent around him, and all the humans too busy to notice him, as the young strain took off in an instant toward the towering trunk. His paws eating up the ground, and his speed increasing with each leap, before he put all his power into his back legs and jumped with all his might. His feet slamming against the rough bark, and pain exploding against his legs, as he dug his claws into the outer casing of the trunk and meowed softly in pain. His ears flat against his head, and his tail quivering, before he pushed the pain down enough to force himself up the rest of the way up and onto the first stable branch he could find. No creek, or sway, indicating he could fall off the moment he stepped on it, before he settled down onto it and let his muscles relax. The pain coming back, and his ears flattening against his head, as he gazed off into the distance and felt the tears threatening to overpower his vision again.

" _Are you sure he's telling you the truth, Nekota-chan?"_

 _Kenji-nii has never lied to me_. The cat strain muttered in his head, as his ears flattened even further against his skull. _Kenji-nii never did anything bad to me till he left me all alone, and he wants to make up for it, so he can't be bad. He can't be lying. Kenji-nii wouldn't hurt me again. Not after what happened to Nia and Mom. He's all I have left, and I'm all that he has left…We're all that's left._

" _That's good, Nekota-chan. Just be careful, alright? Kenji-kun might not be the same from the last time you saw him."_

No, they were wrong. Kenji-nii was the same he had always been. He was laid back, bad mouthed, a littler stern and pushy, and he was protective. All the things he had been the last time Nekota saw him, and all the things he still was. There was nothing new about his older brother, not ill intent, and no bad aura. Kenji-nii was just Kenji-nii and that's all that there was to it. Nothing had changed his brother, and nothing would.

"Mommy, I found a kitty!" A childish voice called from below him, as the black cat suddenly jumped and glanced below him. A male child no older than four stood below him at the tree's base, gazing up at him in curiosity, as the young strain dug his claws into the branch he was on and tried to ignore the pain in his paws. "Mommy, come look!"

"I'm coming, sweetie. Give me a minute." A female voice called, as footsteps could be heard and an older woman stepped into his view. Her gaze falling to the child, and then up at him, as she stared up at him in complete shock and the teen felt his heart start picking up in pace. "Oh, dear. You poor thing, are you stuck?"

"I think the kitty is, Mommy." The little boy spoke, as the woman rooted around in her purse and pulled out her phone. "Can we keep him if we get him down?"

Keep him? A dreading feeling filled the strain, as he pressed himself up against the trunk of the tree behind him, and his ears twitched.

"No, sweetie. The kitty is hurt. We have to get him help." Came the deathly words, as the strain felt his heart stop when the woman started typing in a number into his phone. "Hello? Yes, I'm calling to report a cat stuck in a tree. Male, all black, blue eyes. He seems to have injured his paws and face…"

no…No…oh god no. Anything but that. Please anything but that. No…No….NO… **NO**! She couldn't involve Them, she couldn't let Them take him away. Anything but that. Anything but Them.

"Mommy, the kitty is shaking." The boy quietly spoke, as the woman glanced up at him and kept talking into the phone.

The cat strain now trembling from paws to ears, as he dug his claws into branch below him. His heart thundering so loud in his chest he could barely hear anything else, as he curled up as tight as he could against the tree and hoped he could disappear. Hoped They didn't come for him. Hoped that woman gave up and didn't involve Them. He couldn't run from Them, and if They came for him he'd be doomed.

Tears blurred his vision once again, as the cat strain buried his muzzle into his paws and shook like a leaf. First Kenji-nii, then Kusanagi-san and Totsuka-san accusations, and now this? He couldn't handle this. He couldn't handle any of this. Why did he get out of bed this morning? Why did he let Kamamoto-san walk him to HOMRA? Why did he even stay? Why was he even still in this damn tree?!

"Mommy, the kitty doesn't look goo-"

"Nekota!" A voice called, as the strain suddenly stiffened and lifted his muzzle out from under the fur of his paws. A black beanie the first distinct shape in his sight, before he saw Yata and Kamamoto jogging toward him. A relieved look on the skateboarder's face, and the bulkier man looking at him in worry, as the pair of them suddenly stopped at the base of the tree and the woman on the phone covered the mouthpiece to speak to them.

"Is this you're cat?" She asked, as the two males blinked at her, before they composed themselves and nodded.

"Yeah, Nekota got out of the house and ran away." Yata quickly recovered, when the woman raised an eyebrow, as he rubbed the back of his head. "I called my friend here to help me find him. We've been searching for him for hours. Should've figured he'd make his way here."

"Well, I called animal rescue and-"

"Oh! There's no need for that!" The vanguard quickly spoke, as he waved his hands in alarm and dropped his skateboard. "Kamamoto and myself will get him down."

"But he's injured and-"

"It's nothing we can't handle, Miss. Nekota has gotten hurt before, so we know how to take care of him." The chestnut-haired teen spoke a little more seriously, as he motioned the larger man behind him to help him up.

"If you say so." The woman mumbled, as she frowned at them when Kamamoto knelt down.

The skateboarder easily seating himself on the man's shoulders, and steadying himself, as the bulky male stood up and the vanguard balanced himself. The teen then carefully, and practically impossibly, standing on the male's shoulders, with Kamamoto holding onto his ankles, as the older teen gave him a small smile and reached out for him. His fingers only inches from the black cat's shaking figure, as warm hazel met scared sapphire, and the teen opened his mouth to softly speak.

"It's alright now, Nekota. No need to be afraid. Come here and I'll take you back home." The vanguard softly spoke, as the cat looked down at his paws and the teen rested his hand on the branch in front of the strain. An action that had the feline glancing toward the other, as he noticed Kamamoto watching him in worry below him, and felt his stomach twist uncomfortably. "Don't your paws hurt? You ran really far."

In response, the cat strain carefully stood on shaking legs. The skateboarder watching him in slight worry, as the black cat hesitantly reached a paw out toward him and let the skateboarder gently rest his hand under the joint of his leg. The younger reaching his other paw out to join the first one, before his back leg slipped and the branch disappeared out from under him. A hiss leaving the cat strain, and a curse leaving the vanguard, as the feline suddenly fell from the vanguard's grasp and hurled toward the ground. Terror filling him, and the cat trying everything he could to get purchase on something, before a voice called out his name and a yelp filled the air.

A heavy, hard, mass smashing into the strain's back, and knocking the wind out of him, as the feline let out a small yep and meowed in pain. The landing a little softer than he thought it'd be, considering he was hurling toward the ground, before the mass beneath him moved and Kamamoto's relieved face came into view. The man's sunglasses blocking out his eyes, but relieved nonetheless, as he cradled the younger against his chest and stroked the top of his head. A groan coming from behind the man, as Yata slowly got to his feet and glared at the larger man, while the woman and small boy stared at the trio in surprise.

"Are you ok, Nekota-san?" Kamamoto asked, as he looked over the teen's small body. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"It's me you should be asking that to." Yata grumbled, as he rubbed his head and the bulkier man looked toward the skateboarder apologetically. "You let go of me, you idiot."

"I'm sorry, Yata-san, but Nekota-san slipped and you lost your grip on him. I had to catch him or he would've gotten hurt." The blonde tried to explain, as the small teen watched the two of them while he let his sore body try and recover from the fall he just took.

"Could've given me some kind of warning, idiot." Was the only reply that as given, before the little boy from before stepped a little closer.

"Is the kitty ok?" He timidly asked, as Kamamoto glanced down at the young teen and he gave a small nod. His entire body sore, but nothing seriously damaged, as the man holding him nodded and the boy brightened. "Can I pet the kitty, sir?"

"Sweetie." The woman reprimanded, as the little boy deflated a little.

"Only if you're careful." Kamamoto spoke, as Nekota's ears flattened a little at the answer. "He's a little scared from the fall. So be gentle."

A nod came from the boy as he moved over to them and his mother tried to protest. Yata waving her off, with a frown on his face, before the boy gazed down at him in wonder and the cat strain looked away in embarrassment. A small, chubby, hand carefully resting on his head before the boy gently stroked the fur there. No reaction leaving the feline, and no pleasure or pain reaching him, before those soft chubby fingers curled around the base of his ear and a purr suddenly erupted from his throat. His eyes closing on their own, and a soft, warm, feeling filling his body as the boy let out a cheerful noise above him. The black cat stretching to the side, so the boy had access to both ears, before a second little hand joined the first to rub his other ear and the small cat strain turned into a puddle of purring goo. His entire body warm and fuzzy on the inside, as he enjoyed the soft touches the little boy was giving him, before his mother's voice cut through the air and pulled the black cat into the present.

"That's enough, sweetie. Let's leave the kitty alone now." She spoke, as the feline opened his eyes and saw a sad look on the boy's face. "They kitty is hurt, so his owners have to take care of him."

"Ok." Came the boy's soft voice, before he glanced back at the feline and gave him a big toothy grin. "Get better soon, kitty."

And it was then that the little boy ran over to his mother's side, sending him a wave good bye, before they walked off and disappeared.

* * *

"Are you alright, Nekota-san?" Kamamoto asked once more, the moment the woman and her son were out of sight, as the little black cat in his arms seemed to jolt back into reality and turn his head up at him. Sapphire eyes gazing up at him in pure turmoil, as the cat gave a small nod and shifted a little to try and get comfortable.

"Are you sure? You fell pretty far." Yata spoke, as cat in the larger man's arms managed to sit himself up. "Your leg has to hurt at least. It was caught in my hand when you slipped."

A shake of the head was all Nekota gave, as he refused to look at them. An action that had the skateboarder frowning, as the teen frowned down at the small strain.

"So nothing hurts?" The vanguard pressed once more, as he received a shake of the head, before the teen reached out and gently pressed his fingers against the strain's wounded paws. A hiss leaving the cat, and his fur standing on end, as angry sapphire eyes fell on the older teen and Kamamoto gave the skateboarder a displeased frown. "So much for it not hurting, huh?"

"Yata-san, that wasn't necessary." The blonde spoke, as Nekota's tail swayed angrily behind him. "Nekota-san has been through enough today."

"True, but the least he could do is trust us enough to tell us he's in pain." The chestnut-haired teen spoke, as the cat in the man's arms looked away from the skateboarder. "We're not going to hurt you, Nekota. For crying out loud, I was the one that found you and Kamamoto is the one that let you stay with him last night. If there's anyone in HOMRA you can trust it's the both of us."

In response Nekota's ears flattened against his head and his tail suddenly swayed to a halt behind him. Claws suddenly digging into the blonde's sleeve, before the black cat in his arms suddenly leaned against him and both Yata and himself looked at him in worry.

"Nekota-san?" Kamamoto cautiously spoke, as he lifted a hand up to gently brush his fingers against the top of the feline's head. "Is everything alright?"

It was then that the black cat started shaking, before tears seemed to gather in his eyes, and Nekota buried his muzzle into the larger man's hoodie. Yata staring at the cat in complete shock, and Kamamoto looking down at the younger in worry, as he carefully stood and quietly gestured the vanguard toward the entrance to the park. The skateboarder thankfully agreeing with his decision, as the pair of them started their trek out of the park and toward HOMRA. The teen-turned-cat in his arms trembling against his chest, as the older looked down at him in worry and held him firmly against him. The teen's sudden tears and tremors causing his concern for the younger to rise, as he gently rubbed the black cat's back and wished he didn't have to wait till they got to HOMRA, and got the younger some clothes, to be able to talk to the shaking teen in his arms. If anything, he knew the longer they waited the harder it was going to be to talk to the teen. Nekota hadn't seemed to live an easy life before and because of it he probably acted similar to Eric, closed off and sharp tongued, but so far the only thing he had experienced was the closed off part. Any bit of curtness the younger owned hadn't surfaced yet and the more he thought about it the more he worried. Did Nekota not trust him enough yet to act the way he wanted, or was something else holding him back?

"Oi, he texted back." Yata suddenly spoke, as the blonde glanced toward the skateboarder and the cellphone in his hands. The vanguard thankfully holding it up for him, so he could read it, and so Nekota couldn't see it, as his gaze fell on the newest text on the screen.

 _HOMRA? You mean that bar on the corner of that one street downtown? Are you going to be staying there all day, because I want to talk to you. ~Kenji_

A frown instantly fell over the older's face, as the skateboarder pulled the phone away from his face, and the blonde glanced down at the trembling cat in his arms. If anything, the blonde knew Nekota was in no condition to even hear about his brother's name right now. Right now they needed to get back to the bar, get the younger into some clothes, and see if he was ok before they even thought about the strain's older brother. It was only after that was all done, could they worry about Kenji and his worry over the younger strain. Until then he could wait while the blonde took care of Nekota. So when he gave the skateboarder a shake of the head, Yata gave a nod and sent a response denying the older strain's request, in a very Nekota-like reply, before pocketing the device and turning onto the street HOMRA sat on.

Kenji thankfully not standing in front of the building, and no sign of any Scepter Four members around, as the skateboarder yanked the door open and held it open for the larger man. A small thank you leaving the blonde, as he stepped into the bar and all eyes fell on him. Kusanagi and Tatara giving the bundle in his arms a relieved look, while Anna looked at Nekota in worry, as the others relaxed a little and the skateboarder closed the door behind him.

"Is he alright?" Kusanagi asked, as the blonde held back a wince.

"Nekota-san injured himself a bit, but he'll be ok." He half lied, as Yata moved past him to locate a first-aid kit. "Did Nekota-san's pain medication arrive?"

"Yeah. Jiro-san's assistant delivered it while you guys were gone." The bar owner replied, as he reached under the bar and produced a bottle of pills. "He said one every twelve hours."

A nod left the bulkier man as he walked over to receive the medication. Yata locating the first-aid kit, and heading upstairs ahead of him, as the tan-skinned man thanked the older and followed after the skateboarder. No one halting him, thankfully, as he walked upstairs and walked into the guest bedroom Yata decided to set shop up in. The chestnut-haired teen already looking for clothes for the younger, as the larger man sat on the bed and put the bottle of pills down. Nekota still trembling in his arms, and curled up against him, as the blonde gently ran his fingers through the feline's fur to get his attention. The action taking a few moments, before sapphire eyes turned up toward him and the older felt some relief flood over him when no tears were present.

"We're back, Nekota-san. Can you change back so we can take care of your injuries?" He politely asked, as the black cat in his arms looked down at his paws nervously and shook his head. "Why not?"

In response, the cat strain buried his muzzle into his fur and ignored the blonde. A frown falling over the older's face, as the skateboarder found some clothes that would fit the small teen, before the garments were tossed on top of the cat and Nekota jumped.

"Quit your god damn moping and change back so you can get dressed and treated." Yata spoke in an irritated tone, even when the older gave him a warningful look, as the younger struggled to find his way out of the clothes on top of him. "You're useless in that form and we can't even tell what's wrong with you to help. So cooperate, will you?"

"Yata-san!" Kamamoto reprimanded, just before a cloud of black smoke enveloped the three of them. "Nekota-san?"

A cough left the vanguard, as he swiped at the smoke surrounding them, before it slowly dissipated to reveal the teen now back to normal size in the blonde's lap. A stressed, and embarrassed look on the younger's face, as he sent a narrowed gaze toward the two of them.

"I can't get dressed with you two in here." Was the first thing that left the teen's mouth, as Yata rolled his eyes.

"We're all guys here, Nekota. Just get dressed so we can look at your injuries." The skateboarder spoke, as the teen sent him a small frown. "The longer you wait, the longer we're looking at you."

If that didn't put the younger in gear, the blonde didn't know what did, because the moment those words left the skateboarder's lips Nekota blushed and quickly reached for the clothes now sitting beside the two of them. The strain easily pulling on the tank top, and t-shirt, before he glanced at the boxers in his hands and his face turned bright red. Yata giving in, and turning his back to the strain, as the blonde covered his eyes to ease the younger teen, before Nekota told them he was dressed and the bulkier man removed his hand from his eyes.

Nekota now dressed in a maroon t-shirt, black tank top that hung out from under the shirt, and black shorts, as the teen tried to cover his injured hands and feet. Various scrapes, and bits of skin missing, as blotches of purple and blue started to appear around them. His face no better, as scrapes and bit of skin appeared to be missing as well. His chin seeming to be the worst, as it was an angry purple and black hue, with blood caked onto the skin. His appearance surprising them both, as Yata quickly opened the first-aid kit and started pulling out the things they'd need.

"Does it hurt?" Kamamoto asked, even thought he knew the answer to the question, as the strain hesitated for a few moments. Sapphire eyes glancing toward Yata, and then him, before a very small nod was given and the older grabbed the medication he received earlier. "Well the medicine Kusanagi-san ordered yesterday arrived, so if you want to you can take it. It'll help alleviate the pain."

A small nod was all he got, as the man stood up and the skateboarder set down the things they needed on the bed.

"Then I'll go get you a glass of water and-"

"I'll get it, you patch him up." Yata interrupted, as he put a hand on the older's arm. "If either one of us is treating injuries it's going to be you. You know how bad I am and taking care of them."

"Are you sure, Yata-san?" He asked, as the vanguard waved off his question and headed out of the room. An awkward silence following after, before the blonde moved aside and gestured to the now empty space on the bed. "Then I'll treat your wounds, Nekota-san."

Nothing was said as the teen sat down on the bed and looked down at his lap. The blonde's worry growing with the silence, as he grabbed the hydrogen peroxide and a cotton ball, before taking the younger's damaged hand in his.

"This will sting, Nekota-san." He warned, as he put some of the liquid on the wad of cotton and gently dabbed it onto the cuts. A hiss leaving the younger, as he tried to pull his hand back, and the older firmly held it in his own. "Please bare with it, Nekota-san. If we don't treat them they'll get infected."

"It hurts, though." The strain quietly spoke, as he winced the moment the ball touched his wounds once again.

"I'll try to treat it quickly then." Was the only reply he could give, as he applied the cotton to each wound till he finished cleaning all the injuries on the teen's hand. The man grabbing some ointment, and getting a weary look from the younger, as he showed him the bottle. "It'll help ease the pain and heal it faster."

A small nod was all he received, before he applied the cream to each wound and grabbed the bandages. It taking a few minutes to carefully bandage the teen's hands and fingers, before he tapped it down and reached for the teen's other hand. A displeased look falling over the younger's features, as he let the older take his hand and grab a clean cotton ball.

"Is Nekota-san ok?" Kamamoto asked in hope he could distract the younger. His plan working, as slightly confused sapphire eyes glanced at him, and the blonde applied the hydrogen peroxide to the teen's wounds. "You wouldn't confide in us, and then after Yata spoke to you, you were shaking."

Silence filled the room, as Nekota's bandaged fingers dug into the fabric of his shorts. The man glancing toward the appendages in slight worry, before he looked up toward the younger and saw the turmoil in his eyes once more. The teen's face contorted into something between a frown and saddened look, as the male set the cotton ball aside and took the teen's other hand.

"Nekota-san?"

"I-I thought They were going to get me." The teen quietly spoke, as the older looked at him in worry.

"Who are 'They'?"

"The people who take animals to the vet." Was the younger's response, as the older realized what he meant and gently squeezed his bandaged hand.

"Well 'They' didn't get you, Nekota-san. Yata-san and myself arrived just in time." He replied, as the teen started shaking a little. "Nekota-san-?"

"Y-You don't g-get it. I th-thought I was g-going to die." Nekota shakily spoke, as tears started to fill his eyes. "Th-the way Nia did. I w-was so scared."

Without a single word, the blonde pulled the strain against him and rubbed his back. Nekota instantly digging his fingers into the male's hoodie, and sobbing into his shoulder, as he practically curled up against him. The teen as close to him as he could get, as he trembled against him and let his fear out. Each sob and hiccup practically breaking the older's heart, before Yata reappeared in the doorway. A single look at the two of them making the skateboarder wince, as he quietly set the glass of water on the floor in the doorway and snuck back down stairs. Not a single sound being ushered out of the vanguard, and Nekota still crying against him, as the blonde relaxed a little and rubbed the younger's back. It taking a long while, before the strain's tears finally ceased and he was sniffling in an attempt to try and prevent more tears from forming. His shaking not as prominent, and tears now streaked down his face, as he wiped at the trails on his cheeks and sat back. The younger's expression unguarded for once, and nothing but pure agony on his face, as the blonde felt his heart lurch.

So this was the real Nekota.

* * *

Everything hurt so much.

His face, his hands, his feet, his chest, his head. God, everything hurt. From the top of his head, to the tips of his toes he felt horrible. It was like someone set a piano on top of him and never came back for it. The ever-present weight now becoming known, while a calming warmth rested on his back to reassure him.

Kamamoto's hand currently that warmth resting between his shoulder blades, and keeping him firmly in the present, as he turned sapphire eyes toward the man and felt his chest contract. On the man's face was one of the most worried expressions he had ever seen on a human being before. Almost as if the teen was cut open and bleeding, his intestines spilled out on the ground, and his life flickering away with each passing second. Yet he wasn't. He was far from dead. Sure he probably would feel better if he got around to taking the medication that arrived for him, but he wasn't suffering that much. So why was he looking at him like that?

Of course that question never left his mouth, because the blonde's hand on his back suddenly moved to rest on the younger's beat up face. The initial contact making his wounds sting, and his face to heat up a little at the touch, as those brown eyes looked at him in pure worry behind the pair of sunglasses they rested behind. The action causing some confusion to rise up in the teen, before the blonde finally opened his mouth and spoke:

"If Nekota-san was hurt this badly you should've let me know." Kamamoto spoke, as the teen stared at him in confusion for a few moments. "It's not just your injuries, is it?"

It was then that the teen knew what he meant, and it was then that he panicked. The younger ripping his hand out of the older's, and moving back till he hit the wall, before he scrambled for the door. The blonde beating him to it, which surprised him considering his size, as a hand grabbed the teen's arm and pulled him back. Fear filling the younger, and his skin bristling in anticipation to transform, as the older firmly held him in his grip and turned him around.

"Please don't run away, Nekota-san. You'll injure yourself further."

"Let go of me." The teen quietly spoke, as he tried to pull his hand away and found it impossible to do so. "I'm serious. Let go of me!"

"Why doesn't Nekota-san trust me?"

The question brought the teen to a grinding halt, for not only the random moment it was spoke in, but the content itself, as the strain turned his eyes toward the older. His sunglasses on the floor, most likely from the fast movement the male had to use to catch the younger, as brown eyes looked at him with hurt and worry. Kamamoto's form looking small, despite his big build, as his grip loosened on the teen's arm and his shoulder's slumped. The sight making the younger's chest contract, as he turned toward the older and let his gaze fall to the floor in defeat.

"I-I just can't trust humans." He quietly replied, as the man's worry grew.

"Why not?"

"I just can't." He spoke, as the male went to open his mouth again. "I get hurt every time I do. They always try to hurt me, even if I behave."

"But I'd never hurt Nekota-san." The man argued, as he looked up at the man to see a serious look on his face over top of the worry and hurt. "Nekota-san can be whoever he wants to be and I'd never hurt you."

"I never said-"

"Nekota-san has been pretending to be happy, so we wouldn't pry or get worried, but I've been worried since last night." The blonde admitted, as the younger looked at him in surprise. "I shouldn't have asked about your family last night, but I was wondering if there was any family left that would worry about Nekota-san, and in the process I made you upset. I'm sorry."

At that point, all the teen could do was stare at the older and shock. He was sorry? A human being actually cared about him enough to apologize about his feelings being hurt? Did the blonde have an ulterior motive, or was he actually serious? No, he had to be serious. Ever since he met the older man he had never done or said anything to him that was cruel or unjust. Kamamoto had always been nice to him, and never once did he prove himself anything but that. So he had to be serious, even if it scared him to believe it, but he still had to make sure.

"Kamamoto-san would never hurt me?" He asked, as the blonde shook his head.

"I'd never hurt, Nekota-san. I just want you to be happy and comfortable with all of us." All the younger could do was give the man a small nod in approval, before the male relaxed in front of him and gestured to the bed. "Can I finish treating Nekota-san's wounds?"

"S-sure." He quietly spoke, as he let the man lead him back to the bed and he sat down.

The two of them silent while the blonde treated his injuries, even if it burned when the man pressed the liquid soaked cotton on his skin, till every scratch and bit of torn skin was treated and wrapped. His hands and feet firmly wrapped, and a few bandages on his face, as he pulled on the socks Yata left out for him, and took the medication he needed, while he quietly watched the larger man put everything back in the first-aid kit.

"Th-Thank you." The teen quietly spoke, as the blonde looked toward him in surprise and blinked. "Y-You know, for coming to find me and-"

The younger was quietly interrupted with the man gently taking his hand and squeezing it.

"You're welcome, Nekota-san." Kamamoto spoke with a smile, as the teens' face slowly turned pink. "If you ever need help, or want some advice, I'm always free."

A small nod was all the teen gave, before the two of them left the room and headed downstairs. The air around them light, and the teen a lot more relaxed, till they reached the ground floor of the bar and walked out into the room. The air suddenly tense, and everyone in the bar staring toward the booth in the corner, as the teen looked toward the apparent disturbance and brightened in an instant when he saw his brother sitting at the table. Green eyes suddenly looking up to meet his in relief, till he noticed the injuries covering the teen and quickly got up to walk over to him.

"What in the hell happened to you, Nekota? You were perfectly fine this morning." The older strain demanded, the moment he got close enough to him, as he looked over the bandages covering the teen.

"I got into an argument with Kusanagi-san and Totsuka-san and ran off." The teen calmly admitted, as the older strain's eyes narrowed. "I tripped and fell over a crack in the sidewalk as well, but my injuries aren't severe."

"Aren't severe? Do you even see yourself right now?" The older strain spoke, as he gestured to all the bandages covering the younger. "You're practically a walking mummy, Nekota! First that bastard that treated you like a pet and now this? Can you even trust these people?"

"Of course he can!" Yata argued, as he glared at the man from his spot at the bar. "Why the hell would we want to hurt him?"

"What's stopping you from doing so?" Kenji challenged, as his gaze narrowed toward the skateboarder. "We're strains. You have all the right to do as you please with us. You could kill us and no one would give a flying fuck."

"Yata-san and the others wouldn't do that." Nekota spoke up, as his brother looked at him with a frown. "They've been taking care of me."

"And how can you be sure? For all you know they're buttering you up so they can make you do their dirty work or kill you when you least expect it."

At that the younger flinched and fisted his hands into his shirt. The fabric wrinkling, and the teen feeling an unsettling sensation swirl in his gut, as he forced himself to shake his head and avoid his brother's displeased look.

"They wouldn't do that."

"How can you be so sure? When have humans ever been nice to us? All they've ever done is hurt us. They killed mom and Nia, Nekota." Kenji spoke, as the younger felt the tremors slowly start to take over his body. "What's stopping them from doing the same to you?"

"Like hell we'd do that!" Yata yelled, as the others nodded. "We've been taking care of him since he got here!"

"We have no reason to hurt him." Eric added, as Chitose glared at the older strain.

"Nekota is one of us, strain or not, and we don't hurt our own." He spoke, as Kenji scoffed.

"One of you? HOMRA? You've got to be kidding me. Did you even tell him what HOMRA is?" The older strain challenged, as the others glared at him and his older brother looked toward him. "Then let me tell him. HOMRA is-"

"That's enough." Kamamoto suddenly spoke, as he stepped out from behind the younger and Kenji raised an eyebrow in amusement. "I think you need to leave."

"And who are you supposed to be? The fat clown?"

"Kamamoto-san isn't fat!" Nekota suddenly yelled, as everyone suddenly jumped and turned to the previously shaking teen glaring at his older brother with malice they never thought the quiet spoke teen had. "Kamamoto-san is a nice, caring, well-fed human who has done everything he can to make me comfortable and happy with everyone here! He's done nothing but worry about me since I got first got here and he doesn't deserve to talked about that way!"

"Easy little brother, I was just-" Kenji started, as he held up his hands in defense, the male looking terrified for some odd reason, even when Nekota advanced on him.

"Don't little brother me, Kenji! You're the one that left me all by myself, so you have no right to barge in here and treat the people that saved me like this! If you really cared you would've come back for me and made sure none of this ever happened to me! So either you accept Kamamoto-san and the others, or you walk out that door right now!"

A deathly silence filled the bar as everyone stared at the younger strain in complete shock. The once quiet, nervous, teen now shaking in anger as he attempted to catch his breath from his yelled speech. Sapphire eyes full of rage, and emerald staring at him in complete and utter alarm, as the older strain harshly swallowed and raised his hands a little higher.

"Alright, just calm down, Ne-" Kenji tried to reason, as the younger's angry look turned into a full on seething glare.

"Get. Out." He ordered, the teens' skin practically bristling with power, before the older was scrambling out of the bar.

Everyone watching the older strain leave, till the door to the bar dinged shut, and they all turned to look at him. The younger suddenly snapping out of his angry state, and backing up nervously when he noticed everyone's stares, before he noticed Kamamoto looking at him in shock beside him. Brown eyes wide, and staring at him in disbelief, as a dreading feeling filled the teen's gut and he nervously backed up toward the stairs. The blonde noticing it almost instantly, as he quickly held his hands up and gave him his space.

"Easy, Nekota-san, it's ok." He quietly spoke, as the teen looked up at him nervously. "You just surprised us is all. You've been so quiet, so we didn't think you'd yell like that."

"Especially at your brother." Yata added, as a few others nodded while trying to collect themselves.

"So you're not mad at me?"

"Why would we be mad at you?" Kamamoto asked, as he looked at the teen in worry. "You were just sharing your feelings with your brother."

"More like putting him in his place." Yata muttered, as Chitose chuckled.

"I-I thought you'd be mad at me. Humans usually get mad at me when I yell or speak out." Came the younger's quiet reply, as the guys around the bar frowned, and the blonde shook his head.

"We'd never get mad at you, Nekota-san. Don't you remember what I said?"

"Y-You want me to be happy and comfortable." A nod was received, as the younger slowly relaxed and the bulkier man smiled. That was till the strain's stomach suddenly growled and a blush fell over his face. "S-sorry."

"How about we go get something to eat." The older spoke with a smile, as the teen nodded and followed the other toward the door, with a few of the guys tagging along behind them. "Spicy right?"

"Defiantly!"

* * *

Scarlett: *waves* Hey everyone! Sorry for the semi-late update. Came home for halloween weekend and I've been busy. *beams* but I still have your new chapter as always!

Kamamoto: So is Nekota-san ok?

Nekota: *frowning* yes, I'm ok you idiot. Why wouldn't I be?

Kamamoto: I don't know. Nekota-san just seemed angry all of a sudden.

Nekota: *frowns* because Kenji is a dumbass *rolls his eyes when Kamamoto frowns at his statement* You'll see later on

Scarlett: *chuckles at the two of them, clearing her throat* anyway, like last chapter I don't have much to say here, but I will say this! Since tomorrow is trick or treat in my neighborhood I'll be dressing up in my Yata cosplay! So if you've liked me on Facebook be on the look out for the pictures I'm going to post tomorrow! *waves* until then, enjoy your chapter everyone!

* * *

 **Reviews Answered:**

 **Panda Master X:** *giggles* yeah, I almost didn't write that scene (because it was almost like copying Yata's Route idea) But it has it's purpose as you see here. And we'll see what Kenji is up to, if he's up to anything *looks innocent, ignoring Nekota rolling his eyes. reads review, suddenly getting excited* Yes! You picked the one I was hoping for! *squeals and glomps Nekota, who looks scared stiff* HOMRA's Womanizer and Ex-gang pet are now a pairing! *squeals, ignoring Nekota trying to get away from her, before she calms herself down and clears her throat* anyway, I get what you're saying about Yata and Chitose. I saw their brotherly dynamic in a fic called Project K One-Shots by the fanfic writer thatACDCchick, here on fanfiction and ever since my brain kind of has a hard time trying to think of them romantically involved because of it, but maybe in a future route I'll give it a try. We'll see how everything turns out *smiles, before reading the rest of the review* yeah, I figure everyone pairs Chitose with Dewa, since he's a close friend and battling partner for Chitose, but I thought I'd throw it in there. Especially since in the manga K Memories of Red Chitose and Dewa seems to have a pretty neutral relationship. In Chitose's chapter, chapter 3, when Chitose gets chased by the strain chick who I believe is Marie, Dewa seems pretty concerned about Chitose's mental health but he also seems pretty used to Chitose doing stupid shit and cleaning up after him than being extremely close to him. *stops and thinks* well, maybe that can be see as romantic *shrugs her shoulder* I don't know really. Just wanted to try it out since I haven't seen a single Chitose and Dewa fic on here. *sighs* everyone goes straight for the popular pairings and don't even think about the other ones that have so much potential. *pouts* I really want a Yata and Kamamoto fic. *shakes her head* anyway! Since you picked Chitose and Eric they're dynamic partnership will appear next chapter, since I started this chapter before I got your review, and they're going to be almost more obvious with their actions than Akagi and Bandō were. Of course Yata's route had a secret pairing in it, but I ain't gunna tell you who it was. *winks, before bowing* anyway, enjoy the new chapter hun. Can't wait for your review!

* * *

K and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to Furuashi Hideyuki, GoHands, and GoRA.

Nekota however belongs to me. If you wish to use him, please ask permission before using him.


	43. FB - HNS Part 3 - Kamamoto

HOMRA'S Black Cat

Multiroute Fanfiction

Choice FB Part 3 – HNS

Love and Family Route

"You really gave your brother a tongue lashing." Chitose chuckled, as all the guys sat down at the table their waitress led them too, and Nekota quickly took his seat next to Kamamoto before anyone else could. "The look on his face was priceless."

"Kenji-nii was just out of line." He replied, as Eric handed their menus out, since he was closest to them, and the strain pulled it open to glance at the contents. "He may act mean, and rude, but he's just trying to keep me safe."

"You call that safe?" Dewa frowned, as the strain hid behind his menu a little. "That wasn't what I was hearing."

"Kenji-nii has a tendency to come off really stern and forceful, but it's just part of his personality." The strain easily patched up, as the man frowned and glanced at his menu. "The two of us grew up on the streets, but our personalities are different."

"Like night and day." Eric inputted, as Kōsuke glanced toward the blonde's menu and what he was pointing to on it.

"Kind of, yes."

"What can I get you lovely men tonight?" Their waitress asked, the moment she walked back to their table, as Chitose gave her a smile.

"If I asked for your lovely beauty would you serve it to me?" He calmly and smoothly asked, as the woman blushed and Eric frowned at him, along with Dewa.

"I don't think- I'm not sure- That's not possible, sir." The woman stumbled for words, as the brunette chuckled and she blushed even further. That was till Dewa elbowed him in the ribs and the man winced.

"Ouch, Masa-"

"I'm not dragging your drunk ass home tonight, so order your food." The man frowned, as the brunette deflated a little and read off his order.

" _Love depraved moron."_ Eric muttered, as the man frowned toward him.

"Quit speaking in English! You know we can't understand you." Chitose whined, as Kōsuke ordered for himself and the blonde next to him.

"That's the point." He muttered, as he put his menu away, and received a bigger frown from the womanizer, while the rest of them ordered their meals.

" _It's not that hard to understand."_ Nekota easily spoke, as they all turned to stare at him and he hid behind the menu still in his hands.

"You know English?! Since when?" Chitose spoke in shock, as the younger peaked out from behind the cardstock.

"Mom taught us when we were little." He explained, as they just blinked at him.

" _At least I won't have to repeat myself anymore."_ Eric grumbled, as the strain pouted slightly and gave the blonde his menu to put back.

" _I'm not a translator."_

" _They'll ask you anyway."_ Was the teen's simple reply, as the blonde looked away from the brunette looking between them in irritation. _"In five, four, three, two, one-"_

"Both you quit having a private conversation we can't understand! If you're going to talk English, at least translate it!" Chitose complained, as Dewa smacked the male in the back of the head in annoyance. "Masa-"

"For god sake, Chitose, behave yourself. We're in public."

" _That's never stopped him."_ Eric countered, as Kōsuke sent him a displeased look.

"Eric, that's enough." The animal lover spoke, receiving a frown from the younger.

"He started it."

"Did not!" Chitose countered, as Kamamoto weakly chuckled beside the strain.

"Sorry, Nekota-san. It's kind of always like this." He apologized, as Yata huffed at the two clansmen arguing with one another, and their battling partners trying to tear the two apart.

"It's usually worse when Akagi is here." Yata grumbled, as he tapped his watch and started fiddling with the screen.

"Oh yeah, they still out on their mission?" Eric asked, totally ignoring the womanizer still arguing with him and receiving a glare.

"As far as I know. They haven't contacted Kusanagi-san or me." The skateboarder spoke with a shrug.

"If we're lucky they're finally getting laid." Chitose spoke, as Yata sputtered and sent a glare at the male.

"Chitose!"

"Oh come on! You see that way they act. I'm surprised they haven't done it sooner." The womanizer spoke, as Eric rolled his eyes.

" _Some people like to fall in love with someone, before they make love to them."_ He muttered, as the brunette frowned toward the blonde.

"Speaking of which, I'm surprised you haven't been with anyone yet."

"That's none of your business." Eric bluntly stated, as the male glanced toward the quiet man next to him. "Don't even suggest that. Kōsuke is my friend."

"Oh really now? Sure he isn't more than that?" Chitose challenged, smugly, as the blonde frowned. "From what I heard you guys share a small apartment together and there's only one bed."

"It's cheaper that way."

"Are you sure the puppy doesn't just love his master?" Chitose teased, as their waitress came back.

"Alright I have an order of-"

"Go rot in hell, you perverted, heartless, asshole! You wouldn't know a thing about love even if it hit you in the fucking face!" Eric suddenly yelled, as he shot up out of his seat and quickly left the restaurant before even Kōsuke could stop him.

"Eric!" Kōsuke called after him, as he quickly got up and sprinted after the teen.

All eyes falling on the brunette, and the waitress looking at them nervously, as Dewa sent the male next to him a disappointed look. One that had the male next to the strain looking toward him lap in shame, as Kamamoto apologized to the woman and she gave them their meals. The kind girl walking off to grab to-go boxes for Eric and Kōsuke's food, as they awkwardly dug into their food.

"Nice going, slut." Yata scoffed, as the brunette flinched slightly. "Just after he started opening up to us you just had to go and say that."

"He had it coming." Chitose mumbled, as he started pushing his food around. "He's been insulting all of us, anyway."

"Um, I don't mean to step on any toes, but I think that's Eric-san's way of talking to people." Nekota quietly added, as the pair looked at him. "It may sound harsh, but it's kind of like playful banter. Kenji-nii would do the same thing when we were younger. It sounded mean to an outsider, but he didn't mean anything hurtful by it."

"You're a lot more perceptive than I gave you credit for." Dewa spoke, as the younger flushed a little. "You may act shy, but you're very aware of your surroundings."

"I guess it's a habit I got growing up on the streets." He nervously admitted, as Chitose scoffed.

"Personality or not, he could at least try to be nicer." The brunette next to him grumbled, as Yata rolled his eyes.

"And how the fuck do you expect him to do that? You know about the shit he had to go through, before he joined HOMRA. The last thing he's going to do is trust someone like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chitose challenged, as Nekota looked between the two of them in confusion.

"What happened to Eric-san?" The strain asked, as the two of them glanced toward him.

"Eric was treated like a pet dog to a gang his parents were involved in." Dewa decided to explain, as the younger frowned. "According to Kōsuke, Eric's parents died and he had to do whatever the gang wanted or he wouldn't be fed. It escalated to the point they threated him with the other children, before we got involved. What happened before we met him is beyond us, but when he first came to HOMRA he was covered in bruises and hand prints."

"The worst one was on his neck." Yata added, as he pointed to his own. "There was a huge yellowish bruise under a thin purple one that looked like a rope or something had been wrapped around it."

"Eric-san wouldn't let anyone accept Kōsuke touch him either." The blonde beside him added, as the strain's frown deepened slightly.

"That's cruel." Nekota softly spoke, as Chitose frowned at his food. "How can humans be so cruel, but not realize they're doing it?"

"They're just heartless." Yata spoke, as he dug into his food and read something on his watch. "Oi, Kōsuke found Eric."

"Is Eric-san ok?" Kamamoto asked, as Yata frowned slightly at the screen.

"Doesn't sound like it, and it seems we won't see them till tomorrow."

In response, Dewa frowned toward the womanizer and Chitose stood up.

"Chitose-" Dewa started, as the male ignored him and headed for the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Was all the male spoke, before he disappeared and their waitress came back with the boxes for their companions food.

Kamamoto thanking the woman, and Dewa taking the boxes to fill them, as Yata shut off his watch and sighed.

"It probably would've been better if Akagi was here. At least they wouldn't have gotten into an argument again." The skateboarder grumbled, as the strain blinked at the older.

"They've argued before this?"

"Hell yeah. They had an argument last week when one of Chitose's one-night stands came to the bar to ask him out. Idiot turned her down and Eric said something in English. Next thing we knew they were arguing."

"They just don't see eye to eye over Chitose's bad habits I guess." Dewa spoke, as he closed the boxes and went back to his food. "I was even pissed at him the first few times I saw him do something like that, but I've given up on him at this point. The idiot never listens."

"You're right about that." The vanguard sighed, before he paused. "Wait a second. You said Chitose used to date before he turned into the idiot he is now. What happened to that guy?"

A sigh left the man, as he pulled his hat down a little and frowned.

"Long story short, this girl Chitose really liked dumped him the worst way possible. And I don't mean he saw a message or letter about it. The chick practically ripped his heart out and burned it." Dewa vaguely spoke, as the strain felt his mood sink.

"I guess I can see why mom never told us to fall in love." Nekota spoke, as Dewa glanced at him. "It makes a wound that doesn't heal."

"It can be healed, if the idiot actually acted like a normal human being and tried dating someone." Was the male's reply, as the strain shook his head.

"I mean, Chitose-san really loved that girl to the point he couldn't live without her. So when she hurt him he changed himself so it wouldn't effect him." The teen explained, as they blinked at him in surprise. "Chitose-san doesn't mean to act the way he does. He's just coping."

"He could do that without being an asshole though." Yata frowned, as he set down his chopsticks onto his empty plate. "I get he's heart broken and all, but he went too far."

A nod of agreement went around the table, as they finished their meals and Dewa grabbed the to go boxes for Eric and Kōsuke.

"I'll go deliver these to them and see you guys tomorrow." He spoke, as they wished him a good day and watched the male leave the restaurant. All the while, Yata sighed and checked his watch.

"Next time, remind me not to let those two tag along with us when we go to eat." The skateboarder frowned, as he handed the waitress their collective payment and grabbed his skateboard.

"It's not like it was meant to happen, Yata-san." Kamamoto spoke, as Nekota quietly followed them out of the building and onto the sidewalk. "They've been around each other and not argued before."

"It's getting worse though." The vanguard frowned, as he threw down his board and shut off his watch. "Anyway, Kusanagi-san sent me a mission. So I'm gunna head out. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Do you want me to tag along, Yata-san?" Kamamoto asked, as the teen waved him off.

"Nah, it's a simple one. You and Nekota do something fun. I'll see you guys."

"Alright, bye Yata-san."

"Good luck, Yata-san." Nekota added, as the teen waved to them and took off down the sidewalk. The pair of them standing there, till the teen was out of view, before they glanced at each other. "Is there anything Kamamoto-san wants to do?"

"Not really. Is there anything you want to do, Nekota-san?" The blonde asked, as the younger frowned slightly and tried to think of something.

It taking the strain a few minutes, before he suddenly brightened and glanced toward the waiting blonde.

"I got it!"

* * *

"Is it just the two of you, sir?"

"Yes." A nod left the receptionist, as she took the money he handed her and gave them two tickets.

"Please enjoy."

"Thank you." He replied, as he turned toward the teen patiently waiting beside him and handed him his ticket.

A small smile appearing on the teen's face, as he accepted his ticket, and the two of them headed toward the entrance. The man standing there taking their ticket stubs, before returning the remaining piece of paper to them, as they entered the main room and Nekota suddenly let out a noise of awe. The man glancing toward the younger in curiosity, just in time to see a huge smile appear on the younger's face, as he glanced up at the glass above them and the fish swimming over their heads. Sapphire eye wide, and nothing but happiness on teen's face, as he suddenly turned toward a fish that swam past them and the strain followed it with his eyes. The young teen looking so much younger than he actually was, as he followed the fish in curiosity, and the blonde couldn't help but smile.

When Nekota suggested the aquarium he had been curious as to why. At first he thought it was because he was a cat strain, and by him being half-cat he wanted to watch fish swim around, but now that he saw the younger's reaction he understood why he wanted to come here without even asking the teen. Nekota had never been to an aquarium before.

"They're so many fish." The young strain spoke happily, as he watched a school of them swim past and the bulkier man quietly followed the teen. "Which one does Kamamoto-san like?"

"The puffer fish." He easily replied, as he pointed to said fish a little further into the tank.

Nekota turning curious eyes toward the small creature, before a fish swam past it at a high speed and spooked it. The small fish suddenly puffing out, and growing twice its' size, as the younger stared at it in surprise and smiled.

"That's so cool! It got went from small to big in seconds!" Nekota happily spoke, as the blonde softly chuckled and the teen looked up at him. "Is that why you like it, Kamamoto-san?"

"Partially, but it reminds me of myself." He honestly spoke, as the teen tilted his head in curiosity. "When it gets warm, and summer comes, I lose a bunch of weight and get small, but when it gets cold I turn into this."

"So you're like the puffer fish?" Nekota innocently asked, as the male nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, kind of like the puffer fish."

"I wonder if I'll get to see Kamamoto-san turn smaller." The teen spoke, as he turned back to the tank and the bigger man frowned.

"Why wouldn't you?" He asked, as the teen flinched a little. "Nekota-san?"

"I-I'm kind of bad luck." The younger softly spoke, as he watched the fish swim by. "I always try to avoid it, but if I don't make bad things happen, bad things come to me."

"Bad things?" A small nod came from the strain, as he walked further into the aquarium and watched the fish.

"Like the fire, and Mom and Nia, and Kenji-nii leaving me." The teen listed off, as he stopped to watch the dolphins in the back of the tank. "Then I had those men chasing me, and the human that I was a pet for. Then Yata-san found me in that alleyway getting beat up by those men. I try not to get into trouble, but bad luck always finds me."

"All of that happened to you?" A nod was received, as the teen refused to look at him.

"And it won't be long before something else bad happens."

"It won't." A frown fell over the teen's face, as he glanced toward the older in slight confusion. "I won't let anything bad happen to you, Nekota-san."

"But you can't protect me from everything." The strain quietly spoke, as he glanced back toward the tank. "The glass could break right now, and we could drown in here, but you wouldn't be able to save me."

"Of course I could. I'd keep Nekota-san breathing, till we got out." He replied, as the strain's cheeks flushed slightly and the teen shook his head.

"You'd just end up ending your own life for me, and I don't want you to get hurt or die because of me."

"But Nekota-san is worth it." The blonde spoke, without thinking much about it, as the strain's face suddenly turned red and the teen covered his face. "Nekota-san?"

"You're terrible." The younger muttered, embarrassed, as he moved past him to walk toward the back of the aquarium.

"Huh?"

"If Kamamoto-san can't see what he's doing to me, I'm not going to say anything." Was Nekota's reply, as he watched the inside of the tank with his back turned to the older. A few moments passing, before the teen glanced over at him, from over his shoulder, and gave him a smile. "But at least till then I can have this memory to look back on."

In that moment, all the bulkier man could do was blink at the younger in confusion. A school of fish moving past the teen to let the light from above filter down onto him, as blue light suddenly fell over the teen and covered his form. His smile wide, and happy, while his sapphire eyes sparkled, and the teen glanced toward the tank with a distant look in his eyes.

"I guess Mom was right." Was all the older could hear, just as a few people entered the space behind them and their voices covered the younger's. The teen's lips moving, but the larger man unable to read them, as the teen smiled at him and moved back toward the front of the aquarium. "I'll be sure to pay Kamamoto-san back for the ticket some day."

"You don't have to, Nekota-san." He spoke, as he quickly followed after the teen and he received a small smile.

"Trust me. I will."

* * *

A heavy sigh filled the night air as the teen stared out into the city from the balcony of Kamamoto's apartment. Said man currently inside cleaning up after the dinner they just finished, as the strain gazed out at the city lights and tightly held the man's phone in his hands. His mind a muddled mess, and his skin bristling in anticipation to transform and ease some of his chaos, as he leaned against the railing and glanced back into the studio.

The blonde's bulky form moving back and forth out of sight, cleaning up dishes and such, as the teen sighed once more and glanced down at the device in his hands. His fingers itching, and a nagging feeling in the back of his head, as he turned it on and in put the password so the screen he needed appeared on the electronic. The blue and green boxes reaching his gaze, as he hovered his fingers over the little white box and hesitated. Dread filling him, for the result he knew would come, as he hit the space and the keyboard slid up into view. It taking the teen several minutes to gain enough confidence to type in what he needed, and several more to actually send it, before he let his shoulders slump and he stared at the words at the bottom of the window.

 _Kenji-nii, I think I'm in love. ~Nekota_

No, sorry for the treatment the others used earlier. No, sorry I yelled at you, and no sorry I almost used my powers on you. Just a simple, selfish, message he shouldn't have sent, but needed to get off his chest, as he watched the little grey box come up signaling the other was replying. It taking several moments for the actual message to appear below his, as he sighed at the words and stared off into the cityscape before him.

 _Oh hell no. It better not be that human from earlier! You know how they treat us, Nekota. ~Kenji_

No, it's ok that your friends treated me like a fucking trash. No, it's ok you yelled at me and almost killed me, and no it's ok to be in love with someone. Just a short, to the point, denial of the younger's feelings to protect him as per normal. Something that made the teen chuckle a little. Sometimes Kenji was too easy to read, even if the younger pulled on a sweet and innocent façade.

 _That's never stopped me from being stupid. ~Nekota._

Was all he sent, as he listened to the man inside the flat put the dishes in the dishwasher and start the machine up.

 _It's your stupidity that's gotten you into the mess you are in now. Mom taught us to be safe, and yet you do everything opposite of what she told us. You're going to get badly hurt one of these days, Nekota, and it's going to kill you. ~Kenji_

 _I know, but when has fate ever been kind to us? ~Nekota_

 _Ugh, you believe in that crap? ~Kenji_

 _What else do I believe in? The bad luck that follows me around? ~Nekota_

Inside, Kamamoto glanced at him, from the doorway of his bedroom, before he disappeared back into the living area and the TV turned on. The man most likely giving him some space, since they reached a touchy subject earlier, as his brother replied with a peachy reply as usual.

 _Cut the bad luck crap! We may be black cats, but that's a stupid ass myth. I've never had bad luck, and neither have you. ~Kenji_

 _Kenji-nii has been away too long. A lot of bad things happened to me since you left. ~Nekota_

 _Still playing that card, huh? Look, I'm sorry, ok? I had my reasons. ~Kenji_

 _And I have reasons that I'm in love. ~Nekota_

 _Don't. Just don't, Nekota. You'll get hurt. ~Kenji_

 _Then you willing to find me a nice, well-mannered, protective cat strain that'll love me and my fucked up personality? ~Nekota_

 _Not particularly. Hell, there aren't many of our kind, unless you wanna go waltzing into a strain facility to find one. ~Kenji_

 _Kenji-nii is useless. ~Nekota_

 _It ain't my fault you fell in love with a human! Don't blame me for it! ~Kenji_

 _Then you can't complain about it, if you can't help me, and don't call him fat again or I'll give you a reason to avoid me. ~Nekota_

 _Ugh…fine, but this is still a bad idea. The whole group is a bad idea, Nekota. HOMRA is violent, and I haven't heard a single good thing about them since I got here. ~Kenji_

 _Your sources haven't been on the inside, apparently, because they're nice people. They're a little rowdy, but they haven't done anything bad to hurt me or each other…Well Chitose-san upset Eric-san today, but it'll blow over. ~Nekota_

 _I still don't like them. I know you trust them, but I don't. ~Kenji_

 _You don't have to trust them, I do. You just have to be there if I need you, not off in another city. ~Nekota_

 _I'm not going anywhere this time. ~Kenji_

 _Good. ~Nekota_

"Nekota-san?" Kamamoto called, as he opened the sliding glass door to the balcony. The teen glancing away from the device in his hand, and toward the older, as he noticed the slightly worried look on his face. "It's going to rain soon. You should come inside."

"Alright." He quietly spoke, as he shut off the phone and followed the man into the apartment just as the first few droplets started to fall.

 **A few days later**

"Go back to the slimy ass hole you crawled out of!"

"How about you go dig yourself one, dog?"

"That's cute coming from the man that fucks them!"

"I don't want to hear that from a virgin!"

"How do you even know if I am one? You come with a virgin radar too?"

"Yeah, it includes a sensor for animals too!"

"I hope you get AIDS!"

"I hope you-"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Yata finally yelled, as the cat strain frowned from his spot at the end of the bar.

Both Eric and Chitose turning toward the skateboarder, and sending him a deadly glare.

"You stay out of this!" They both yelled, before turning toward the other and growling at the other.

"For god sake, someone shut them up." Bandō complained, as Akagi nervously looked at the two clansmen from beside his childhood friend.

"I don't think that's happening anytime soon, San-chan."

"How long have they been at it?" The hooded man asked, as Nekota glanced at the clock and date on Kamamoto's phone.

"In the past three days? About fifteen hours." He replied, as the man groaned and the two started yelling at each other again. "Chitose-san really made Eric-san angry this time."

"So you're the expert on love now, huh?"

"At least I know more about it than you do!" Eric argued, as Kusanagi completely ignored the pair and cleaned his glasses. The man having given up two days ago, after he got a surprise tongue lashing from both clansmen, and the King nowhere to be seen.

"That's rich, coming from someone with your background!"

"It's no better than yours! You use people and throw them away like trash!"

"That's such a coincidence, didn't Kōsuke find you in trash?"

"At least I'm not a whore!"

"Says the ex-pet of a gang. I bet they had fun with you!" Chitose yelled, just as a glass shattered and silence filled the room.

Everyone completely frozen, and the seconds agonizing, as they glanced toward the blonde staring at the womanizer in complete silence. Nothing but hurt, anger, and fear in his gaze, as he bit his lower lip and looked toward the ground. Kōsuke getting up from the couch to approach the teen, just as Eric held out a hand to halt him, and the blonde's shoulders rose in hurt.

"Y-You really are a piece of work. I can't believe Dewa even sticks by you." Eric shakily forced out, as the brunette glared lightly at the teen, but from the strain's seat he could see the regret in the womanizer's gaze.

"He's my friend. Of course he does." Chitose replied, as the blonde refused to look at him.

"I would've left your ass for dead by now. You don't deserve people like him."

"Guess we both know how that feels."

"Chitose!" Dewa yelled, as a slap filled the air.

The womanizer standing their in complete shock, as he reached up to touch the red patch on his cheek and stare at the now shaking blonde.

" _I hope you never find love, because you'll do nothing but hurt the people you touch."_ Eric spoke, before he pushed past the male and left the bar.

"Eric!" Kōsuke yelled, as he quickly followed after the other and the door to the bar slammed shut.

"You two done now?" Kusanagi asked, as the womanizer didn't even glance back at him.

"What did he say?"

"I'm not a liberty to tell you." The bar owner spoke, as a scoff left the brunette and he headed upstairs.

Silence filling the bar, as Dewa silently ordered a drink and the others either rubbed their foreheads in frustration or sighed. Nekota glancing at the black screen of the phone in his hand, as Kamamoto entered the bar with a plastic bag of his usual snacks and nervously glanced back at the door as it closed.

"Eric-san ran past me without saying anything. Did they have an argument again?" The bulkier man asked, as Nekota gave a nod.

"Chitose finally pushed the wrong button." Dewa replied, as he took a huge gulp of his drink and frowned at the liquid in the glass. "Can I get something stronger? Tonight is going to be a long night."

"You can live with that for now." Kusanagi spoke, as the male frowned and Kamamoto sat down in the seat beside the strain.

"Was it really that bad?" The blonde asked, as he gave him a nod, and the man reached into the bag to hand him a package of spicy rice crackers.

"Yeah. Eric-san looked like he was going to cry." Nekota quietly spoke, as the male beside him frowned and the phone in the teen's hand buzzed.

"I wish they'd get along." Kamamoto sighed, as the cat strain tore open the package on his crackers and typed in the device's password.

"I don't think they will, not unless we make them." Yata scoffed, as the strain read the message on the screen.

 _Hey, you busy today? I got a day off work today and I'm nearby. ~Kenji_

"Like how everyone hates Kenji-nii." Nekota spoke, as the skateboarder gave him a confused frown and he flashed him the message.

"Oh god, no. I already had to listen to those two yell at each other. I don't want to deal with your brother, too." The older teen groaned, as Akagi squinted to read the message.

"What's wrong with Kenji-san? Did he say something bad?" The upbeat man asked, as Yata rolled his eyes.

"More like he's a complete asshole."

"Kenji-nii is just assertive."

"He's still an asshole."

"We're gunna have to get somebody to get along with someone eventually, or all we're going to hear from now on is yelling." Bandō pointed out, as the vanguard groaned.

"Fine. Invite the asshole over if you want. Just don't let him talk to me." He frowned, as the teen sent a reply and munched on his crackers.

"Speaking of your brother, you haven't met him face-to-face since he last came here right?" Dewa asked, as the teen nodded. "How are you suddenly friendly towards one another again?"

"We fought all the time when we were kids." The strain replied, his mouth full of cracker, as he read his brother's reply. "We got to the point that we'd have a huge argument and forgive each other without really says sorry or mentioning it."

"That's…weird."

"Well we're all that's left of our family, so we kind of have to get along." He spoke, as he shut off the phone and took the cracker out of his mouth. "After Nia disappeared we decided that, even if we came to hate each other, that we'd still be there for each other if either of us needed help."

"Wish Eric and Chitose would act like that." Yata grumbled, as the bell dinged and Kenji walked in. The skateboarder instantly getting to his feet, and grabbing his skateboard, as he headed for the back entrance to the bar. "And that's my cue to leave. See you guys later."

"Bye, Yata-san." Nekota and Kamamoto spoke, as the older strain frowned after the vanguard and walked over to sit at the corner of the bar.

"I see I'm as welcome as last time." Kenji muttered, as the teen munched on his cracker. "When the hell did you start liking spicy shit?"

"That's your fault, you know. You made everyone angry because of last time." Nekota frowned, as he pulled out the second cracker. "And Kenji-nii would know if I liked spicy foods or not if you hadn't left."

"You're never letting that go, are you?"

"Nope." A sigh left the older strain, as he glanced at the bulkier man beside the teen and the younger sent him a warning glare.

"So, how are your living arrangements?"

"I'm still living with Kamamoto-san." The teen replied, as he bit into his second cracker.

"And how's that for you? Nekota behaving?" Kenji asked, as he looked toward the older and Nekota frowned and a pebble suddenly hit the older strain in the face. "Ouch! The fuck, Nekota! I'm trying to be civil! Don't use your powers on me!"

"Talk about something else." The teen grumbled, as the others watched the two in surprise. "What's with the looks?"

"It's just, Nekota-san is acting so different." Akagi spoke, as Dewa ordered another drink. "It kind of surprised me."

"That's Nekota for you. He'll play any part he wants to so he feels safe." Kenji spoke, as the younger strain frowned at him.

"Don't make me sound like someone who takes advantage of others."

"You have in the past though." The older pointed out, as the younger huffed.

"This is different." He replied, as the others just watched them. "Of course I should point a few fingers at you too. You were the one beating up kids our age for their pocket change."

"We were starving! What do you expect me to do? Go begging for food? I didn't have a cute face like you did."

"That's because you scowled at everyone."

"At least I didn't give off a kitten effect."

"We were both kittens then!"

"I bet you still look like one." Kenji chuckled, as the younger rolled his eyes at the looks the others were giving them. "Transform and let me see."

"I have broken ribs, Kenji. I don't want to transform and make it worse."

"Of come on, I'll show you mine."

"When my ribs are healed."

"Kill joy…hey, can you still do that one thing?"

"Probably, and no I'm not showing you."

"Come on, I bet the others would love to see it."

"It only works if I'm in shape, and I haven't been in shape as of late."

"Of please. You managed to do it after we pigged out at that buffet place."

"It's not happening."

"I don't mean to interrupt, but you've lost me." Akagi suddenly spoke, as the two brothers glanced at him and found the two males behind the upbeat man completely ignoring their conversation.

"Nekota used to be able to bend himself into a suitcase." Kenji explained, as the upbeat man suddenly looked at him in curiosity and the others glanced his way.

"I probably can't do it now, anyway. I was a bit fitter back then and I was a lot more flexible. I'm probably stiff as a board now."

"Come on, you could at least try it." The older strain pushed, as the bar owner frowned.

"Don't go trying to get him hurt." Kusanagi spoke, as Kenji waved him off.

"It's nothing he can't handle. He managed it with a broken leg once."

"I was six."

"And we didn't have to pay for a second train ticket."

"No." A sigh left the older, as he pouted slightly.

"By the way, I walked past that one blonde guy and he was yelling at his partner." Kenji spoke, as the teen finished off his cracker.

"Eric-san and Chitose-san got into another fight, and Kōsuke-san is Eric's battling partner, not love partner."

"That's the fifth one this week. What the fuck did the guy say? The kid looked like he wanted to cry."

"Too long of a story."

"Want me to fix it?"

"You mean make is worse?"

"Hey, give me a shred of credit, would you? I've handled arguments before. I do work for a company after all. I have to deal with annoying clients all day." Kenji spoke, as the younger strain waved him off.

"Just leave them alone for now. If we try and step in it'll get worse."

"Worse than this?" Dewa challenged, as he frowned at the teen and Nekota just shrugged his shoulders. "This week is going to be long."

"Ditto. I got business meetings the rest of the week." The older strain sighed, as he ordered a light drink from the bar owner and handed him some money for it. "I won't have a day off till next week."

"Sounds rough." Nekota blandly spoke, as the other strain sent him a look and the younger ignored him.

"You're snippier than I remember."

"You would know if-"

"I get it already! Quit bringing it up!" Kenji interrupted, as the younger sent him a small glare and he flinched. The others catching his reaction as Bandō frowned. "Sorry."

"Kenji-nii is noisy." Was all the teen muttered, as Kamamoto glanced between the two of them.

"Is it me, or are you afraid of Nekota-san, Kenji-san?" The bulkier man asked, as the older strain took his glass from the older blonde and frowned.

"More like I value my life." Kenji muttered, as the larger man raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Out of the three of us, Nekota is the most dangerous because he inherited Mom and Dad's powers."

"Kenji, don't." Nekota mumbled, as the older sighed.

"Come on, they'll find out eventually."

"They don't need to know." Was all the younger strain spoke, as Kamamoto glanced at him with a frown. Concern on the blonde's face, and the others looking at him in curiosity, before the teen frowned. "It safer that way, so quit looking at me like that."

At that, Kenji rolled his eyes while the others either pouted or frowned in response. Dewa ordering another drink, and Bandō ordering sodas for him and Akagi, as the blonde next to the strain finished eating his snacks.

"Are Nekota-san's powers bad?" The man asked, as Kenji shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know. I haven't seen them since I left." He replied, while the younger remained silent. "But knowing Nekota he hasn't used them much and they suck."

"Says the guy who couldn't make a decent looking illusion when he was five." Nekota grumbled, as the older huffed.

"You couldn't match Nia's abilities and she was three."

"Her powers were also born stronger than mine."

"That's not even an excuse." Kenji frowned, as Nekota rolled his eyes and looked toward the blonde.

"It's not worth mentioning." He spoke, as the older looked at him in slight worry. "All you need to know is that I have powers and I won't use them unless I have to."

"Does Nekota-san not trust-" Kamamoto started, before the younger held up a hand and shook his head.

"I trust you, Kamamoto-san, and because I do I don't want you to get involved. The last person that dealt with knowing about my powers died." He replied, as Kenji frowned at him.

"When did that happen?" He questioned, as the younger sighed.

"A few years after you left. I…I lost control and he tried to calm me down."

Silence fell between the three of them, as the door to the bar opened and Eric walked back into the bar. The blonde still upset, and the skin around his eyes pink, as he headed for the stairs and Kōsuke jogged after him in an attempt to slow him down and talk to him. Something that didn't seem to be working, as the pair disappeared upstairs and Dewa rested his head on the counter with a groan.

"Well I came at a wonderful time." Kenji lightly joked, as Nekota rolled his eyes and the older strain finished his drink. His brother clapping him on the back, as he got up from his seat, and gave him a smile. "I'm going to head out. I'll text you later."

"Bye Kenji-nii." Came the younger's automatic reply, as he watched his older brother leave the bar. The ding of the bell above the door signaling his brother's leave, as the younger stretched and sighed in annoyance. "I wish I could transform. Being stuck like this sucks."

"Wait till your ribs heal." Kusanagi warned, as the teen frowned.

"I know that." The younger grumbled, as Kamamoto watched him. "What's wrong?"

"You've changed the past few days, Nekota-san." The man spoke, as the younger raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You've opened up a little more."

"Well you guys aren't going to take advantage of me, so I can at least be myself around you guys. I owe you that much." Was he reply, as the blonde smiled at him.

"That's good. I was worried you didn't trust us very much."

"I do trust you guys. It just took a bit is all." The teen spoke, as the man's smile grew and the teen felt his cheeks heat up a little. "Quit looking at me like that."

"Like what?" Kamamoto suddenly asked, confused, as the guys further down the bar watched them in amusement and the strain rubbed a hand over his face.

"Forget it."

* * *

Scarlett: *waves* Hey everyone! Here's your new chapter for this week! *beams*

Nekota: *frowning* this route seems to be going by really slow

Scarlett: *rubs the back, laughing a little* it may seem like it, because Nekota and Kamamoto's relationship is slow, but I think it's only been about 3-4 days, or just a little over a week, since Nekota was taken to HOMRA.

Nekota: *frowns* I blame your annoyingly long scenes that drag on forever.

Scarlett: *frowns at him* there is a reason for that you know.

Kamamoto: *raises his hand* is that because you're paying attention to how much time has gone by?

Scarlett: *squeals and hugs Kamamoto* You're right! *smiles happily, ignoring Nekota's frown* I'm paying extra special attention to how many days have passed, because I need a special event from a previous route to match up with this route. *giggles, smiling at the camera* And I already gave you all a small hint earlier on in Kamamoto's route. Have fun finding it! It's a super small detail Nekota mentions. *winks, before bowing* Enjoy your chapter everyone!

* * *

 **Reviews Answered:**

 **Panda Master X:** *chuckles* yep, there is a secret pairing. I'll give you a hint too. It's an obvious pairing consisting of two of HOMRA's guys (excluding Mikoto, Tatara, Kusanagi, and Kamamoto). Of course I made it a lot more desecrate than Akagi and Bandō's pairing in Mikoto's route.(and no, it's not Akagi and Bandō) I hope you find it, as well as the extra special detail in this route that hints to the event I'm trying to match up with from a pervious route. *beams* good luck with both challenges! *read review* Yep, Nekota holds power over Kenji. Mostly because he's stronger than Kenji, whether he can control his powers well or not, and that's threatening enough. Not to mention Nekota knows Kenji, because they're brothers, so he knows his weak points. Overall Nekota is Kenji's worst enemy in a fight. *reads the rest, giggling* Good to know we have the pairing thing in common. Now lets hope someone does the less obvious pairings in K now that K Return of Kings is coming out. Been seeing some new fanfics cropping up and I have my fingers crossed for a Yata and Kamamoto fic. *bows* anyway, enjoy the chapter hun!

 **RainStorm2122:** *laughs* yeah, Mikoto's route was a bite steamy, but it fit his steamy personality *winks, ignoring Nekota rolling his eyes at her pun, before clearing her throat* to be honest, I haven't decided what I'm doing for Kamamoto's lemon yet. I have the next chapter done, and ideas for the end, but I'm having issues picking what I'm going to do for the ending, and depending on the climax I have different ways to put the lemon in the plot *frowns* but if worst comes to worst Kamamoto's lemon will end up in the good route, like Yata's was, which would make sense for Rikio's personality. He kind of comes off as the guy that would wait till their partner was ready to be intimate with them, or would wait for the right moment for it to happen. *rubs the back of her head* so it may end up at the end, but I plan to make it gentlemanly, kind, and cute. *thinks for a second* Which makes sense. Mikoto goes by instincts and is passionate, Yata was hot headed and sweet, Chitose will most likely be romantic and slightly cruel, and Kamamoto acts like a gentlemen and would be kind. So we kind of hit major romantic interest traits for men. *shakes her head, going back to reading the review* anyway...yes, Nekota has illusion powers, but he has a second set of powers you'll see briefly in the next chapter. His parents had different powers, and he was lucky enough to get both, so that's why Kenji is afraid of him. Whether Nekota can control his powers or not doesn't matter, the duel ability is dangerous enough. Of course Nekota's second set of powers will be explored more in Yata's DA route, so we won't see much of them in this route. *reads, smiling* Yeah, I'd be interested how I'd do writing for Kamamoto and Yata myself, but I don't know if I could do them both justice. We'll have to see. *reads the rest* ugh, yeah! I was hesitant to watch K to the end as well, because I already knew Mikoto died too. But it is a great anime to the end, and I find K Memories of Red (the manga) to be a lot sadder. I always cry during the last chapter. it's so sad! *sniffles, reading the bottom of the review, anime sweat dropping* I'll do my best to try and update Dreams of Fire, hun. I'm going home this weekend, so I'll try to find my notebook. It'll be a big task, since my room back home is a disaster, but its somewhere in the mess. Lets hope I find it and don't have my writers block still in place for it. *bows* anyway, enjoy the chapter hun. Can't wait to read your next review.

* * *

K and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to Furuashi Hideyuki, GoHands, and GoRA.

Nekota however belongs to me. If you wish to use him, please ask permission before using him.


	44. FB - HNS Part 4 - Kamamoto

HOMRA'S Black Cat

Multiroute Fanfiction

Choice FB Part 4 – HNS

Love and Family Route

 **A week later**

"We've got a mission, who wants it?" Kusanagi spoke up, as he ended the call on his phone and waved a piece of paper around.

"Me!" Yata spoke instantly, the skateboarder practically jumping out of his chair, as Nekota rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Yata-san is too eager to get himself killed." The strain mumbled, as Kamamoto chuckled beside him and the chestnut-haired teen sent him a small glare.

"At least I'm not sitting on my ass all day." The older teen huffed, as he quickly grabbed the sheet of paper before anyone else could. The vanguard walking back toward them, while reading the mission, as the blonde next to him stood up and walked to the others' side to read it. "This shouldn't be too hard."

A nod left the older male, as Nekota quietly watched them with a frown. The blonde leaning close to the skateboarder, and his gaze falling over the vanguard's shoulder, as he examined the paper in the teen's hand. His posture relaxed, and the older teen completely oblivious to how close his fellow clansmen was to him, as the younger's frown deepened and he looked away from them. An emotion he wasn't familiar with bubbling up in his belly, as he ran a hand over his face and felt his skin bristle in annoyance.

This was getting frustrating. One minute he'd be perfectly fine, talking with one of the guys or relaxing, and then Kamamoto would get close to someone. The short distance always causing the younger to lose control of his inner emotions, and his powers to seep out onto his skin till Akagi or Kōsuke snapped him out of it. The upbeat man too oblivious to tell him what was going on with him, and Kōsuke still worried about Eric's sudden quietness, to help him figure out his own problems as the feeling continued to grow. His love for the blonde still there, and the same as before, but this new feeling was making him uneasy. Was he sick? Where his powers out of control? Should he text Kenji about it?…No, that was a terrible idea. Especially since all the man would do is tell him that he shouldn't be in love with a human and that he was going to get himself killed…ugh, why was everything so complicated?

"Nekota-san, are you listening?" Kamamoto's voice suddenly spoke, as the teen jumped and turned slightly to see the bulkier standing a few feet in front of him. Yata watching him in confusion, from behind the blonde, as the teen gave him a faked smile.

"Sorry. I kind of spaced out. What were you saying, Kamamoto-san?" The strain spoke in his usual tone, as the larger man frowned slightly.

"We asked if you wanted to come with us." Kamamoto repeated, as the skateboarder behind him went to go locate his board. "The mission isn't very hard, and Yata-san will probably end up doing all the work, but we're thinking of going shopping afterwards and Nekota-san needs some clothes of his own."

At that the teen nervously pulled at the borrowed clothes he was wearing and felt the older's eyes on him. The idea not a bad one, considering he had practically stolen all the clothes the bar had that fit him, and having clothes to call his own wouldn't be bad. At least he'd be able to pick things he liked, and be able to match them accordingly, but there was still the issue of money. He didn't have a single yen to his name, so anything he needed or wanted Kamamoto had been buying him, but the last thing he wanted was the bulkier man to buy him clothes too. The man had given him so much and the younger hadn't given him a single thing in return. So even if he had to deal with borrowed, unmatchable, clothes he'd deal with it. He had almost gone a month like this and he could keep living like this till he was able to get his own money to pay for it.

"I'm good, Kamamoto-san. I'm ok with what I have." The strain spoke, as the blonde frowned slightly and Yata came back over with his skateboard.

"But Nekota-san doesn't have any clothes of his own. Don't you want to pick some out?" The bulkier man pushed, as the skateboarder frowned at the two of them.

"No, I'm ok with what I have. Really." The younger pressed, just as the vanguard suddenly grabbed him by the arm and dragged him toward the door. "Y-Yata-san, where are you-?"

"You're coming with us, whether you like it or not." Was the older teen's simple reply, as the younger frowned at the back of his beanie covered head. "Besides, you look retarted in those clothes."

At the skateboarder's words, the young suddenly paused and looked at what he was wearing nervously. Did he look bad? I mean, yeah everything didn't match up the best, but it wasn't like it was terrible. You could miss it if you didn't pay attention to it, but…did he really look that bad? Was that why the bulkier man wanted to take him shopping? Because he couldn't stand that sight of what he was wearing?

"Yata-san, Nekota-san doesn't look that bad!" Kamamoto retorted, as he walked after them and the vanguard finally let go of him to drop his board onto the ground and step onto it.

"Have you seen what he's been wearing lately? You should've taken him shopping weeks ago."

"Nekota-san looks fine."

'Doesn't look that bad'? A wince left the teen; as he glanced down at the clothes he was wearing and felt his mood suddenly sink. He did look terrible. Why hadn't the older man said anything? They practically lived together, hell the blonde had him sleep in the same bed with him, because he wouldn't let the teen sleep on the couch and Nekota refused to take the man's huge bed, but he never once said anything. Never tried to help him match his outfits better, or point out how bad he looked, not till now and now it just hurt.

"Seriously? When the hell did purple go with green?" Yata spoke, as the bulkier man frowned.

"Yata-san-!"

"I'll go shopping." Nekota interrupted, as the two of them looked toward him and the teen refused to meet their gazes. "Can we just go, please?"

"Uh, sure." The skateboarder dumbly spoke, as Kamamoto pulled his keys out of his pocket and walked to his bike.

"Will Nekota-san ride with me?" The blonde asked, as the younger nodded and waited till the man seated himself on his bike to slip on behind him.

The younger wrapping his arms around the older, and not even flinching when the bike's engine started, as Yata grabbed the back of the bike and they were off. The wind pulling the strain's hair out, and behind him, as he leaned slightly against the older and closed his eyes to listen to Yata's skateboard dragging against the cement behind them. The skateboarder and bulkier man talking to one another over the wind, and the strain completely oblivious to their conversation, as he felt his shoulders slump and the rest of his happy mood suddenly evaporate with the current.

Their trip taking far longer than the younger knew it was supposed to be, before they suddenly pulled up in front of a small run down building and Kamamoto shut off his bike. The strain taking that as his cue to slip off the bike, as he removed himself from behind the older man and ignored the skateboarder's complaints about his legs feeling like jelly. The blonde putting the kickstand down on his bike, and pocketing his keys, as Yata conjured up his bat and glanced at the two of them for a brief moment before looking toward the structure in front of them.

"Like we discussed, I'm going to skate in there and take them out. You stay out here in case any try to get away." The vanguard spoke, as the young strain rolled his eyes at the stupid plan, and the blonde next to him nodded. "And Nekota, stay with Kamamoto."

"Sure." The teen mumbled, as the skateboarder ignored his reply and let his aura activate. _"Don't get yourself killed, idiot."_

"Oi, I ain't gunna die!" Yata yelled, as he shot off past him and the teen rolled his eyes once more at the skateboarder's hastiness. "Next time say something Eric hasn't said a hundred times!"

" _I should've just stayed home today."_ The younger grumbled, as he ignored the blonde watching him.

The crash of the front door to the building falling on deaf ears, as the strain ignored the yells and curses that erupted from the skateboarder's sudden entrance. The strain's eyes instead falling back to the clothes he was wearing, as he felt his mood drop once more and he yanked slightly at the purple shirt covering his top half. Army green shorts covering his lower half, and his usual black shoes on, as the teen felt his chest tighten slightly till he ripped his gaze away from the fabric covering his form and glanced toward the building in front of them. The pain in his chest still strong, and his eyes stinging slightly, as he forced himself to take a deep breath and focus on the other noises around them. The yells and screams of the men inside, Yata's yelling, the sound of flames erupting from the vanguard, and the sound or reinforcements behind the- wait a second…

"Kamamoto-san, there's more behind us!" Nekota suddenly yelled, as he turned just in time to catch a man coming toward him with a pipe.

His powers suddenly bristling against his skin, and his eyes glowing slightly, as he swiped a hand out across his width and a light blue screen like shield appeared in front of him the moment the man swung his pipe. The metal clashing with his barrier, and bouncing off to smash the guy in the head, as the blonde beside him cursed and let his aura envelope him. Heat filling the air around him, as the strain forced himself to focus on the control of his powers, as the bulkier man next to him suddenly charged for the men in front of them. A twist of the man's hips causing his leg to swing out in an arch of fire, as it crashed into the ground and sent the men in front of the blonde flying. A wall off fire blazing in its wake, as the younger stared at the display of power in complete surprise, till a noise came from behind him and the teen quickly turned. The glint of a knife catching his eyes, as the teen realized his shield wasn't going to work, and the younger cursed.

"I've got no choice." The teen muttered, as the blonde behind him turned just in time to see the man coming toward the younger and called out for him.

"Nekota-san-!"

"Stay back!" Nekota all but screamed, just as he let his powers lose.

Flames suddenly erupting from around him, and swirling around him like flower petals, as the man in front of him screamed in pain and stumbled back to escape the inferno. His clothes already on fire, and the strain feeling the sparks singe into his skin, as the blonde yelled for him somewhere behind him and the teen squeezed his eyes closed. His control teetering, and his body breaking out into a harsh sweat, as he struggled to find the air to take in a deep breath and reign in the fire. Something that became impossible, as the fire lost it's tornado like shape and suddenly collapsed down toward him. A curse suddenly leaving the teen, and the strain swiping his hand over his head to create a shield, as no blue light appeared above him and nothing but dread filled him.

That was till an arm wrapped around him and pulled him into a warm chest. Nothing but comforting heat surrounding him, as he glanced up toward the source and felt his heart stop when he found the blonde holding him tightly against him. His flames covering his body, and slowly enveloping the strain, as the strains created flames came crashing down on them. Nothing but orange clashing against red, as an unbearable heat filled the air and the bulkier man held onto him for dear life. The blazing inferno lasting minutes, before it settled down and nothing but wisps of the blaze was left. The strain's heart beating so fast at that point, that it was drowning out his hearing, as the arms around him suddenly loosened and large hands moved to his shoulders to shake him. Sapphire eyes locking with worried brown orbs, and the blonde's mouth moving with no sound, as the skateboarder started moving toward them in panic.

The younger too panicked to even try deciphering whatever was leaving the older's mouth, as he tried to push himself away from the man and found it impossible. His powers still bristling under his skin, and his body on high alert, as he started to shake and Yata suddenly pulled the larger man away from him. The first break of contact easing the strain, before the man's heat and grip on his other arm faltered. All the sounds around him suddenly slamming into his skull, and causing his vision to swim for a few moments, as the sound of dying fire and yelling filled his ears in an instant.

"I said give him some god damn room, Rikio!" Yata yelled, as the strain stumbled back a few steps before falling to the ground in a shaking heap. "What the fuck happened?!"

"Yata-san, Nekota-san is-"

"What the fuck happened, Rikio!?"

"Th-There were reinforcements and Nekota-san heard them. They attacked us and one of them tried to stab Nekota-san from behind. He activated his powers and…"

The rest of the man's hurried words faded away, as the younger pulled his knees to his chest and covered his ears. His heart still pounding in his chest and ears, as he tried to take calming breathes. Each attempt only making in worse, as his chest felt like it caught fire. The heat of the sidewalk seeping into his form, and reminding of what had just happened, as tears filled his eyes and his tremors increased in intensity. Each second only making them worse, before a hand rested on his shoulder and the teen suddenly jerked away in fear. Sapphire eyes meeting hazel, as Yata suddenly pulled his hand back and held both up to show him he meant no harm, as Kamamoto looked at him in complete worry from behind the vanguard.

"Nekota, can you hear me?" The skateboarder carefully asked, as the teen gave a small nod in return. "How bad is it? Can you contain it?"

At the point, the strain could've hugged the skateboarder. No, are you Okays? Or are you hurts? Just a, can you control it? Are you going to go snap again? Can you keep calm? God, these people where a lot smarter than Kenji. He really needed to give them more credit.

"M-Maybe. I j-just need to calm down." The teen shakily spoke, as the chestnut-haired teen gave a small nod and slowly knelt down in front of him. "I-I'm s-sorr-"

"Don't you fucking say your sorry." Yata interrupted, as the teen flinched slightly and saw the serious look on his face. "You protected yourself, Nekota. If you hadn't done that you'd be dead right now and Kamamoto would be blaming himself for it."

"B-But, Kamamoto-san could've-" The strain tried to argue, as the teen in front of him shook his head.

"There was no way he was going to be able to get to you in time. You did the right thing, protecting yourself. We can worry about the damages later."

Damages? Oh god, he hadn't killed anyone had he?

"Nekota-san, are you alright? You looked really scared." Kamamoto spoke up, before the teen had a chance to look around him, as the blonde cautiously walked toward him till he was just behind the skateboarder. "You weren't even looking at me when I said your name."

All the teen could do was shake his head at that point and force himself to swallow the lump in his throat; because of course he hadn't been ok. He had unleashed his powers and nearly killed himself and the older man because of it. Hell, if the blonde's flames hadn't have had the power to protect them they would be burnt to a fucking crisp right now. So no, he was far from ok. He almost killed both of them and he was fucking freaked out right now, because the moment Scepter Four found this place they'd be after his ass in seconds.

"Nekota, you need to breathe." Yata spoke up, as the strain snapped back to reality and forced himself to take a shaky breathe. "Can you stand?"

"M-Maybe."

A nod left the skateboarder, as he held out his hand and the younger shakily took it. The vanguard having the decency to carefully pull him up onto his shaking legs, as he caught sight of the area around them and felt the blood drain from his face. Nothing but huge, black, scorch marks surrounding them, as a few unconscious men lay on the cement. Horrible, angry, burns covering them, as the teen covered his mouth and stumbled back in shock. Kamamoto barely reaching out in time to keep him steady, as the bulkier man pulled him into his chest and shielded him from the horror he created. His whole body shaking, and tears filling his eyes, as the two clansmen looked at him in worry and the blonde gently rubbed his back.

"Nekota-san?"

"I-I did all that." Was the only thing we was able to force out, as he sobbed into the man's hoodie. "P-Please tell me they aren't d-dead."

"They'll live." Yata spoke from behind him, as he heard the sound of the vanguard messing with his watch. "I'm going to call Kusanagi-san and ask him to bring the car over. I don't think you're in any shape to head back on Kamamoto's bike."

At that point, the teen could've cared less as he let the blonde hold his weight against him and try to calm him down. His attempts proving to be wasteful, as his fear continued to grow to the point he was shaking so hard he couldn't even keep standing and the larger man had to lower them onto the ground before the younger's leg gave out. The strain ending up in the man's lap, while Yata spoke to the bar owner via his watch, as the blonde gently ran his fingers through the younger's hair and held him close.

"Are you in pain, Nekota-san?" Kamamoto asked, as the teen shook his head and curled up against the man. "How can I help?"

"M-Make it go away." The teen shakily spoke, as he buried his face into the man's shoulder.

"Make what go away, Nekota-san?"

"I-I don't...I-I can't handle it. P-Please just make it go away."

"Nekota-san, I don't-"

"Nekota!" A voice suddenly yelled, as the teen suddenly sat upright in fear and looked around in panic.

It taking several sweeps, before sapphire eyes fell on none other than Kenji running toward them. His brother in his work clothes, and a worried look on his face, as he moved past Yata before he could stop him and knelt down beside him and Kamamoto in an instant. Concerned emerald eyes looking him over, as he suddenly pulled him against him and hugged him to the point his ribs protested.

"Thank god your ok. I felt your powers flare up and it scared the shit out of me." Kenji spoke, as he loosened his grip on him and held him at arms length. "How are your powers? Can you control them? Do I need to do something to help?"

"I-I…" The younger strain stumbled for words, as the blonde currently letting the teen rest in his lap eyed his brother wearily, and Kenji's expression softened as his brother placed a hand over his eyes. "K-Kenji-nii-"

"Close your eyes and relax." He quietly spoke, as the younger shakily obeyed. "You might not use your powers often, but I've been practicing. Just let me help. That's what I'm here for, remember? You need me and I'm here."

A small nod was all the teen could give, before the blackness behind his eyelids warped into a beautiful plain. Flowers dotting the land full of grass, and an ocean off in the distance, as the wind blew through the space and the teen had to pull his hair behind his ear to keep it from getting in his face. Something that had him suddenly freezing, as he held a hand out in front of him and stared at it in surprise. The teen suddenly looking around in panic, before he realized he wasn't in the street anymore and the field was the only thing around him. The space so real he couldn't even feel his real body, as he felt the wind pass him once more and yank the ribbon out of his hair. His ponytail coming free, and his hair flying out behind him, as it calmed and the teen hesitantly looked around for something to do. A task that became difficult with each passing second, before he started forward toward the ocean. His feet bare, and the grass brushing against his legs, as he pushed himself forward till a beach came into view. Sand off in the distance, and the younger realizing that his brothers' illusion had cut him off from all society like influences, as he gave up and sat down. The action rewarding him with a sound to his right, as he turned toward the noise and noticed a small fox watching him in curiosity. Its tail swaying behind him in a playful manner, before the teen smiled and felt himself getting to his feet as two feet turned into four paws.

"Catch me if you can!"

* * *

"He's ok now." Kenji finally spoke, after ten minutes had passed, and the older strain pulled his hands away from Nekota's head.

"Are you sure?" Kamamoto pressed, as the male beside him nodded.

"I put him in a place he remembers. It's one of the most peaceful places he has memories of." The teen's older brother spoke, as he got to his feet.

"When will he wake up?" Yata questioned, the vanguard's call having ended just after the older strain arrived.

"Once he's out of my range it'll end." Was Kenji's reply, as the skateboarder frowned and the male held a hand up in defense and pointed to his feet. "Relax. I intend to stand here till you guys fall out of range."

"Can't you just end it now that he's ok?"

"Not unless you want him freaking out again." The male frowned, as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Nekota may not act like it often, but he's a pretty fragile person if he doesn't have someone he can completely trust and lean on. He's very self-conscious, and the moment he feels inferior to someone he looks up to or likes, he's vulnerable."

"But Nekota-san doesn't have anyone like that." Kamamoto spoke, as the older strain sent him an incredulous look.

"Are you fucking kidding me? He hadn't even been with you guys for a week and he texted me saying he fell in love with one of you idiots already."

"Who is it?" Yata asked, as the strain rolled his eyes.

"You think I'm going to willingly give up that bit of information to you guys?" The male questioned, as he ignored the skateboarder's glare and Kusanagi's car started pulling up behind the vanguard. "Nekota's already in a bad enough state. Just let my illusion wear off and have him rest. He's already pushed himself too far physically and mentally. After that, and only after he's rested, can you morons ask him that."

"And why should we listen to you?" The vanguard demanded, as the blonde bar owner pulled open the driver's side of the car and looked around at the street in complete shock.

"You want another repeat of this?" Was all the older strain asked, as he gestured to the space around them, and Yata shut up. "Just let him recover. Otherwise it'll be ten times as worse."

"It could be worse than this?" Kamamoto asked in shock, as the older strain nodded and Kusanagi walked over to them in a slight stupor.

"You said he lost control, but you didn't say it was this bad." The man spoke, as Kenji rubbed a hand over his face.

"He did more than lose control. He got scared and freaked out. If I hadn't come when I did he would've lost it again." The older strain spoke, as the blonde bar owner frowned in response and glanced at the passed out teen in the bulkier man's arms. "I put him under an illusion to calm him down. It'll wear off when you guys are out of my range, but you'll need him to rest afterwards. He's not in the best condition."

A nod was all the older blonde could give, as Kamamoto glanced down at the young strain in worry. Nekota's once pale skin now covered in nothing but burns as his once long hair fell just past his shoulders. The strands having burnt when the flames had crashed down on him, because the larger man's aura hadn't completely covered him in time, as he glanced at the burns on the teen's neck and face and felt his stomach knot up. He should've been close enough to the teen to protect him. He promised Nekota he'd protect him and he had gone against that very promise, letting the younger get hurt like this. Even if they had been the strain's own flames.

"Let's get him in the car then." Kusanagi spoke, as the tan-skinned male nodded and carefully got to his feet with the young strain in his arms. "We need to get those burns treated as soon as possible."

"I'll call the police about this." Kenji spoke, as he gestured to the space around them. "I'm sure that this'll be seen as HOMRA's doing, instead of Nekota's."

"We'll have a story made up before they get to us." Was all the bar owner replied with, as Kamamoto pulled the back door to the car open and gently laid Nekota in the back seat. "Thank you for your help."

"It's nothing, really. After all, we are talking about Nekota."

"Do you want me to call one of the guys to drive your bike back?" Yata suddenly asked, as Kamamoto glanced away from the strain lying in the back of the bar owners car and toward the vanguard. A slightly worried look in his face, that was extremely rare to see directed at him, as the bulkier man glanced toward the cat strain and shook his head. "I'll call Dewa and Bandō."

"Yata-san-" The male tried to interject, as the younger held a hand up to stop him.

"I wasn't there when it happened, but if either of us know Nekota he's going to be a little freaked out when he wakes up and Kusanagi-san isn't going to be able to do shit. So go with him and try your best to keep him calm when he wakes up."

"Alright…thank you, Yata-san."

A nod left the vanguard, as he patted the bulkier man's arm, and moved toward his bike with his watch already on. Kusanagi still talking with Kenji, as the bulkier man carefully maneuvered himself into the back seat and made Nekota as comfortable as possible. The young strain's head ending up in his lap, before he shut the car door and looked up in time to see the older strain giving HOMRA's right hand man a wave good bye. The older blonde making his way back to the car, and sitting in the passenger seat, as he closed the door once he had himself situated and glanced back at them in slight worry. His gaze only lasting a few moments, before the man started up the car and headed for HOMRA without a single word. The car ride a very quiet one, till the male parked the car behind the bar and shut it off. The back door to the bar suddenly opening, and Akagi and Kōsuke running toward the vehicle, as Akagi pulled the back door open and glanced toward the two of them in worry.

"Are you two ok?" The usually upbeat male asked, as Kōsuke pushed the brunette aside and offered to carry the now sleeping strain. An offer the larger man almost didn't oblige too, but gave into nonetheless, as he carefully lifted the cat strain out of the car and into the animal lover's arms. "Holy crap, what the hell happened? Did Yata not pay attention to where he used his flames?"

"No, it seems Nekota used his own powers and lost control." The bar owner spoke, as the others looked toward the unconscious teen in shock and Kamamoto stepped out of the car. "His brother put him under an illusion, to calm him down, but it wore off a few minutes ago. So lets get him inside and treated before he wakes up."

"Right!"

* * *

 **Two days later**

"So, how is he?"

"Nekota-san is still resting."

"Were his injuries that bad?"

"Not all of them, but some of the burns will leave scars." A hum of acknowledgment. "How are you, Eric-san?"

"Better than I've been lately." Was the simple reply, as the strain started coming two.

"Did you and Chitose-san finally come to terms with one another?" An awkward pause, before a hum filled the air. "No more fights?"

"No. We won't be fighting anymore, and if we do I'll castrate him." A harsh cough left Kamamoto, as the strain finally managed to open his eyes slightly and tiredly looked around the room till he found the blonde pair standing by the door. "I'll leave you be, now, and let the others know."

"Of course, Eric-san." Came Kamamoto response, as the younger blonde disappeared into the hallway and the larger blonde let out a heavy breath. A stressed, worried look appearing on his face, as he gazed down at the floor, before he turned toward the strain and stopped suddenly in shock. Brown eyes staring at him in surprise, as he seemed to harshly swallow, and slowly make his way to the bed the younger was laying on. "N-Nekota-san…a-are you feeling ok?"

At the question the younger shifted slightly and winced when pain flared up through his entire body. A move that had the older looking at him in worry, as he pulled a chair up next to the bed and sat himself on it.

"I-I'll be a-alright." The younger strain shakily spoke; his voice cracking slightly from sleepiness, as the older's worry seemed to grow. "I-Is something th-the m-matter, Kamamoto-san?"

"You've been asleep for two days, Nekota-san, we were worried you wouldn't wake up." The man spoke with a bit of difficulty, as the younger's stomach swirled unpleasantly at the look of pain on the man's face.

"I-I'm sorry." The teen quietly spoke, as he watched the man carefully. "I'm s-surprised I didn't sleep longer, though. I overdid it, after all."

"I-I'm just glad your awake, Nekota-san." Kamamoto spoke, as he gave him a very small smile. "We thought the worse, since we couldn't take you to a doctor."

"Well, I'll be ok now." The strain replied, as the man seemed to almost wince at his words. "Burns?"

A nod left the older male, as the strain's smile widened slightly and he slowly reached out to touch the male's hand resting on the bed beside him.

"It's nothing I can't handle, Kamamoto-san. I've been through far worse."

"I wish you hadn't." The tan-skinned male spoke, as his fingers tightened around the younger's. "It's my fault you ended up like this, anyway, Nekota-san."

"It's not your fault-"

"I should've been close enough to protect you." Kamamoto interrupted, as his worried gaze met pained filled sapphire orbs. "And if Kenji-san hadn't arrived when he did you would've gotten hurt even more, because I couldn't keep my promise with you. It's my fault your going to be left with scars."

Silence filled the room, as the strain watched the older. The man practically filled to the brim with worry and self-hate, as the younger sighed and glanced up toward the ceiling. Pain still ebbing away at his arms, legs, and face, as he closed his eyes and tried to relax against the pillow underneath his head.

"I'll never be rid of my scars." Nekota finally spoke, as he heard the male shift beside him. "As I said, my life has been filled with nothing but bad luck. So I have plenty of scars, both physically and emotionally, and to be honest these are the least painful."

It was then that the teen opened his eyes and saw the semi-relieved look on the male's face. The worry still etched onto his face, but the most of his self-blame gone, as he tightly gripped the younger teen's fingers and glanced at their joined hands.

"I know now isn't the best time, but I have a question for you Nekota-san." The blonde nervously spoke, as the strain gave him a nod of approval. "Kenji-kun said that Nekota-san is vulnerable if he feels inferior to the person he loves, and I wanted to know if you'd tell me who it is."

In seconds the younger felt his entire body jolt to full awareness, as he tightly gripped at the sheets with his free hand and felt his chest contract. The pain from his injuries increasing, and his throat feeling thick, as he slowly shook his head and kept his gaze away from the older to avoid seeing his look of hurt.

"I can't involve Kamamoto-san and the others." Nekota quietly spoke, as the male's grip on his fingers tightened. "Whoever I love can't be revealed, or I'll be putting their life on the line."

"But we want to help you, Nekota-san. You could die if we aren't with you." The blonde argued, as the teen shook his head.

"No. If I tell you, the person I reveal could die, because they'll do anything to keep me safe and they'll die because of me." A lump was forced down the strain's throat, as he took a deep breath. "And I don't want their death on my conscious. The only thing I can do to repay you all is keep quiet and keep you all safe from me."

In an instant the man was on his feet, as he placed his hands on the strain's shoulders and made the younger jolt in sudden shock. The man practically towering over him, and digging his fingers into his burns, as he glared down at him. The first bit of hatred on the male's face surprising him down to his core, as the man took a shaky breathe and tried to stay calm enough to speak to him.

"You don't have to repay us, Nekota-san. You being alive is enough of a repayment for us." The man spoke, as his eyes narrowed slightly. "I-If you had died we'd never forgive ourselves, so please don't treat yourself like you're below us. Nekota-san is just as much of a human being as I am. So please let us help you."

Deathly silence filled the air as the teen looked away from the man and chewed on his bottom lip. His self control on his emotions teetering on the edge, and the teen trying everything to keep himself from crying, as he threw an arm over his face and lightly laughed.

"Kamamoto-san is terrible." The teen shakily spoke, as the male's grip on his shoulders loosened slightly.

"Nekota-san-"

"No matter how hard I try to keep a safe distance, so Kenji-nii doesn't have to worry about me, Kamamoto-san does something that makes it harder to keep myself from loving you." Nekota shakily spoke, as the grip on his shoulders suddenly went slack, and a hand gently pulled his arm away from his face till sapphire eyes met brown. "I look pathetic, don't I?"

A look of disbelief was seen on the tan-skinned male's face, till he slowly shook his head and gave him a happy smile.

"Nekota-san is perfect as always." The blonde spoke, as the teen felt his cheeks flush slightly. "Does Nekota-san really love me?"

A nod left the strain, as his cheeks flushed a darker shade, and he looked away from the older male.

"Of course. I wouldn't have told you otherwise, idiot." Nekota quietly muttered, as hands suddenly cupped his face and turned his attention back to the blonde. An act that confused him, till the male was suddenly inches away from his face and the strain's fingers strangled the sheets in a death grip. "K-Kamamoto-san-"

"Then I'll do everything I can to make you the happiest you've ever been, Nekota-san." The man spoke without hesitation, as red suddenly flared across the teen's cheeks and he covered it with his hands. "Nekota-san?"

"K-Kamamoto-san is the worst."

* * *

Scarlett: *waves happily* hey everyone! I'm uploading this chapter early, because I can't wait to get it out *beams*

Nekota: *reading chapters five and six* more like you can't wait to see everyone's reactions when we hit the end of chapter 5 and-

Scarlett: *squeaks, practically leaning across Kamamoto's lap to slap a hand over Nekota's mouth* No spoilers! Bad cat strain!

Nekota: *glares at her*

Scarlett: *glaring back at him*

Kamamoto: *awkwardly sitting back a bit, because Scarlett is practically in his lap, clearing his throat* Camera is still on, Scarlett-san

Scarlett: *suddenly sits up, beaming* anyway! Here's the new chapter! Not only does Nekota get a bit of battle action, but we get to see a glimpse of his second ability. *rubs the back of her head* I know I never mentioned it in Mikoto or Yata's past routes, but I had a reason for it because his second ability is explored in a characters entire side route. I mentioned which route it is, and if you guys want to see it in action you'll know which route to vote for when this one is over, but until then we'll be seeing glimpses of it here in Rikio's route and barely scraping the surface of what Nekota can do with it. Of course, now that we've had a little battle, you guys better be ready for the climax! *beams* I made the next two chapters so well I'm not only angry at certain characters for what happens, but excited to see how I will deal with writing the good and bad endings. So buckle in guys, because the next two chapters are gunna be one hell of a ride! *beams, bowing* enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **Reviews Answered:**

 **RainStorm2122:** *giggles* glad you liked the fluff. I tried my best to add the fluff to this route, since the others didn't have much, and it made sense for Rikio's route. And glad you like Nekota's bickering behavior. When I first decided to write that scene I thought 'ugh, i don't what a jerky Nekota in this scene. It'd make him look like an asshole next to Rikio.' so I went with the light bickering attitude. It helps Nekota keep his Tsundere personality, which isn't as strong in this route, but keeps him kind enough to stand next to Rikio and not seems like an asshole. Unlike with Yata and Mikoto, where he could be as much of a jerk as he wanted and not come off as an asshole. *reads* alright! The end of the fic it is! It'll be perfect for how chapter 5 and 6 came out. Oh you guys are gunna be so mad, lol. *keeps reading, chuckling* yeah, K Memories of Red is sad at the end, but I never read K the original manga. So who knows if it's just as sad. And I wish you luck with the rest of the anime! *beams, before deflating* um, ok...so about Dreams of Fire...*sighs, hanging her head* I couldn't find the notebook in my room at home, so it's either in a storage bin in the basement, which is a huge project to look for, or it's hidden in a dark corner of my dorm room...even though the room is small. *messes up her hair* I'll try to find the notebook as soon as I can, but I can't promise I'll get the chapter up till my thanksgiving break starts. I thought i'd be able to find it, but fate has screwed with me yet again. So I apologize and hope you can stave yourself over with this fic till I can find my notebook. I'll do my best to make this fic as exciting as it can be to make up for the disappointment. *lightly laughs, bowing* enjoy the chapter hun.

* * *

K and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to Furuashi Hideyuki, GoHands, and GoRA.

Nekota however belongs to me. If you wish to use him, please ask permission before using him.


	45. FB - HNS Part 5 - Kamamoto

HOMRA'S Black Cat

Multiroute Fanfiction

Choice FB Part 5 – HNS

Love and Family Route

"How am I the worst?"

"Kamamoto-san is terrible." Was all the strain replied with, as the bulky blonde held back a soft chuckle, and smiled down at the strain below him.

Nekota's shorter hair splayed out against the pillow, and his cheeks flushed red, as sapphire eyes refused to meet his own. Small tears on the corner of his eyes, and his fingers trying to cover the blush on his face, as the older gently took the teen's hands and removed them from his face. The bandages around the teen's neck, chin, and cheek coming into view, as small burns peaked out from under them and singed pink against the teen's pale skin. Every injury and bit of pain reflected on the teen's skin making the guilt in the older's belly rise, till sapphire eyes met his and nothing but love echoed back toward him. A emotion that made him flash back to their day at the aquarium, and the moment Nekota had been turned away from him and spoke amongst the noise, as the older suddenly paused and the strain looked up at him in slight worry.

"Kamamoto-san?"

"Why does Nekota-san love me? I'm not as good looking as the others in HOMRA." The male spoke, as Nekota blinked up at him, before the strain let out a soft sigh and reached up to flick him in the forehead. "Ouch, Nekota-san-"

"Kamamoto-san should know why I love him." The younger muttered, as he pouted up at him and narrowed his eyes slightly. "Kamamoto-san is the nicest, and the most unselfish, man I've ever met. Although you always worry about me, instead of yourself, your kindness is something I haven't felt in a long time. You make me happy and comfortable, and I don't think I could find another human like you in my lifetime and… I want to cherish that."

Instantly, the teens' cheeks flushed a dark red. A sight that had the larger man blushing along with him, as he tightened his grip on the younger's hands slightly and swallowed back the lump in his throat. His mind whirling for an answer that would be adequate enough for the younger's response, and finding none, as he threw the idea aside and went with his instincts. Which led to the blonde leaning down and claiming the young strain's lips for his own. An action that had Nekota suddenly jolting in surprise, and sapphire eyes widening, before the teen managed to get ahold of the situation and gently press back on his lips. The blonde pressing the teen's hands into the mattress, and the younger happily letting him lean over him, before the sound of someone clearing their throat reached their ears. A sound that had the both of them suddenly separating themselves from one another, and for both of them to glance toward the doorway, as Yata stood awkwardly in the doorway. A look between slight betrayal and nervousness in his gaze, as he slowly pointed toward the stairs.

"Bandō and Akagi came back from their mission, and Kusanagi-san is calling a clan meeting." The skateboarder spoke, as Kamamoto quickly pulled himself together and gave his partner a nod. Yata clearing his throat, and giving them a slightly flustered glance, before slowly backing out of the doorway. "I'll tell them you'll be a few minutes, Kamamoto."

"Thank you, Yata-san." The blonde replied, as the teen nodded and quickly hurried off to give them some privacy. The bulkier man's shoulders suddenly sagging, as he sighed and glanced back at the strain lying on the bed. Nekota's cheeks a bright red, and a hand covering his mouth in embarrassment, as sapphire eyes met his and the man gaze him a soft smile. "I'm sorry, Nekota-san. If I knew Yata-san was coming to the door I would've said something."

"I-It's ok." The teen nervously spoke, as he slowly pulled his hand away from his mouth. "And you don't have to call me Nekota-san."

"Then what should I call you?" Kamamoto asked in confusion, as the teen's face turned an even darker red.

"Th-That's for Kamamoto-san to decide." The strain spoke, as his face seemed to turn darker by the second. "I-I don't have a first name, s-so you can make one for me."

A nod left the older, as he gently took the teen's hand and set his phone in the younger's hand.

"Then I'll pick one that fits you, Nekota-san." He spoke, as he got up and gave him a smile. "I'll come back with some food after the meeting."

"Something spicy, please." The younger spoke, his eyes lighting up slightly in anticipation, as the older chuckled and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Of course."

* * *

I died and went to heaven. Was the first thing to cross the strain's mind, when Kamamoto's footsteps disappeared down the stairs. His face still hot, from the heavy blush across his cheeks, and his mind whirling in happiness and nervousness. His fingers shaking slightly, and his grip barely on the phone in his hand, as he touched his fingers to his lips and smiled up at the ceiling.

"He kissed me." The strain quietly spoke, before he realized what he just said smacked himself in the forehead. "God damn it, Nekota, you sound like a teenage girl. What the hell is Kenji going to think?...oh shit!"

In an instant the teen pulled Kamamoto's phone into his view and unlocked the screen. A few clicks bringing him to the text message screen, and to his conversation with his brother, as he caught sight of a few new messages that had been left alone for him to read. One being from two days ago.

 _Are you awake yet, little bro? You feeling ok? Nothing feel out of place, or any headaches crop up? Let me know if any do, because I can fix it. ~Kenji_

A day ago.

 _Nekota, you up yet? Jeeze, how long you going to sleep? It's been two days and I haven't heard a thing from you…that big dude isn't holding you against your will, right? Do I need to come save you? Crap, Nekota, just message me back please. ~Kenji_

Fifteen minutes ago.

 _Remember when we said we'd be there for each other, if anything came up?… Well, I'm going to need to cash in for that now. Like right fucking now. I've got these shady ass guys after me and I need your help, little bro. So wake the fuck up, please! ~Kenji_

At the last text, the teen suddenly sat up and ignored the sting of his burned skin retaliating back at him. Sapphire eyes reading over the words once more, before he felt his chest tighten and quickly looked around for shoes. The teen already, and thankfully, clothed in fresh clothes, as the teen forced himself out of bed and to the closet in the search for shoes. His mind reeling, as he forced shoes onto his feet, and quickly tapped his fingers across the screen as he headed for the door to the bedroom.

 _Where are you? ~Nekota_

The moment the message was sent, the teen looked around outside the hall and quickly headed for the stairs toward the roof. It better for him to leave from above, than below where he could be stopped and questioned, as the teen ignored the pull of his injures and felt his head pound as countless possibilities started to crop up in his head.

Was Kenji being chased after bounty hunters? Mafia? Gang Members? Or even by Scepter Four? Or was it someone he trusted after him? Someone he couldn't fight on his own, and needed the younger for?...Of course there was always the possibility that the older strain was exhausted and couldn't fight anymore. After all, Kenji never liked to admit that he even needed help, but there were times when you needed to let your pride go and ask for help. So if Kenji was asking for his help it had to be serious.

"Just please don't let me lose control." The teen begged, as he reached the roof of the building and stopped at the ledge facing the alley. "Please don't hurt me."

It was then that the teen took a deep breath and closed his eyes in concentration. The teen putting all his faith into the abilities that could harm him if used wrong, as he jumped off the ledge and snapped his eyes open with a glowing blue iris. A huge mass of water appearing above the ground, in a spherical shape, as the teen held his breath and crashed into it. The sphere giving into his weight, and rippling from the impact, before it suddenly burst and the teen plopped to the ground in a sopping wet mass. All the water covering him making him shiver in disgust, but his brother's peril the most important, as he forced himself to his feet and took off down the sidewalk as Kamamoto's phone vibrated and the teen was relieved the bubble of air he had put around the device had worked.

 _I got away for a bit, but they're nearby, I can feel it. I'm in our old hideout right now. ~Kenji_

"You're lucky I know where that still is." Nekota muttered, as he frowned down at the device and sprinted down the street.

 _By the way, how are you feeling? Are you ok to be coming out to help me? ~Kenji_

"Damn it, Kenji, I haven't mastered running and texting yet." The teen cursed, as he halted on the opposite side of the street and tapped his fingers against the screen.

 _I'm up and running to come save your ass, idiot. My injuries are the least of your worries right now. ~Nekota_

The moment the text was sent, the teen sprinted down the sidewalk once more and into the industrial district of the city. His legs protesting from the distance, and his burns throbbing against his skin, as he reached the abandoned section of the district and slowed down to a quiet walk. The tennis shoes on his feet thankfully worn out, and gentle against the sidewalk, as he stopped near the side of a smaller, and older, abandoned factory as he pushed aside a huge wooden palate and relaxed when the hole he was looking for was revealed. A hole he managed to fit through, even though it looked too small for him, as the teen carefully stood up from behind the wall of dusty boxes and walked around the huge wall shielding him from sight.

 _You better not be pushing yourself, Nekota. If you can't help me, just tell me. I'll come up with something. ~Kenji_

 _I'm already here, idiot. I'm not going back. ~Nekota_

A heavy sigh left the teen, as he walked out into the open of the run down building, and quietly looked around. The air deathly silent, and no sign of life present, as he left a small wave of his power pulse out into the air. An action that got one sent back to him, as the teen turned to the familiar energy and relaxed when he noticed his brother hiding behind a tower of old wooden palates. A sight that had the teen quietly rushing over to the male, and kneeling down beside him, as the older gave him a relieved smile and his fingers dug into his stomach.

"God you look terrible." Kenji joked, as Nekota rolled his eyes and shook his head at him.

"I could say the same to you. Did you get injured?" The teen questioned, as he nodded to the hand covering his abdomen and the older nodded. Kenji moving his hand to reveal the huge slice in his jacket, as the younger stared at the wound in horror and lifted his head up to look into emerald eyes. "Kenji-nii-"

"I'll be fine. I just need help getting out of here." The male spoke, as he forced on a smile and set a hand on the teen's shoulder. "We'll need a distraction. Fire balls, hail storm, lightning strikes. Whatever you can come up with, do. And-"

"Slow down a second. Who hurt you?" Nekota demanded, as the male grimaced and forced himself to his feet, the younger following him. "Is it hunters, or gang members, or Scepter Four? Because I need to know who, or I can't make a good enough distraction."

"I don't remember who it was. I just remember hearing someone coming up from behind me and when I turned around I got swung at. I managed to create an illusion to avoid the most of the damage, but then I ran off." The older spoke, as he ran a hand through his hair. "After that I didn't look back, till I couldn't pick up their footsteps. That's when I texted you. I don't know if they'll be back, but I can't fight them like this."

"You didn't catch a single glimpse of them?" A shake of the head was received, as the teen frowned slightly. "Then why do I need a distraction right now?"

"Not right now. Just in case we get seen." The older corrected, as he sighed. "God damn it, Nekota. Just help me get out of here, please."

A slight frown fell over the younger's face, at the annoyance and hastiness in the male's voice, as he sighed and gestured him toward the way he came in.

"Then let's go out the side entrance." The teen spoke, as he headed for the wall of boxes. "It's a bit small, but I should be able to widen it if I use a little of my powers."

"By the way, how are your powers?"

"Well I managed not to drown myself on the way here." The younger muttered, as he suddenly caught the sound of creaking and whipped around to locate it. "Kenji-nii, something's-!"

The teen's attempt to locate the noise, and tell his brother, useless, as a huge metal cage suddenly crashed down around him and sent dust and concrete into the air. The teen letting out a curse, and calling out for his older brother, as he tried to swat away at the dust in the air. Some getting into his lungs, and making him cough, as his eyes watered slightly, and the cloud started to dissipate. Shapes that weren't in the building before suddenly starting to appear around him, as the teen cursed and stepped back till he was in the center of the cage. Gang men, after gang men, starting to appear around them as Kenji came into view among them and the younger felt his panic rise.

"Kenji-nii, run! I'll do what I can to distract them!" Nekota yelled, as his brother suddenly chuckled.

His chuckle slowly increasing in pitch, and speed, as they turned into full on laughter. The male shrugging off his jacket, and shirt, as he whipped away at the blood on his stomach to reveal clean skin. The older pulling on a clean shirt, and smirking at him, as the men around him suddenly bowed to his older brother and the younger felt his heart plummet when emerald eyes met sapphire.

"K-Kenji-nii?"

"You're just as naive as you've ever been, Nekota. Thank you for making my job so much easier."

* * *

"Thanks for the text, Yata-san." Kamamoto spoke, as he waved his phone at the teen, and sat down beside the vanguard on the couch. "So what's going on to call a meeting for?"

"Don't know yet. No one has said anything." Yata muttered, as the older glanced at the skateboarder in slight confusion. "So how's Nekota?"

"Still asleep." The bulkier man spoke, as the vanguard huffed.

"Seriously? How long is he going to sleep? It's been two days." The younger mumbled, as he sighed and glanced toward the corner of the bar. "Oh god, don't tell me that's the reason they were fighting."

A confused look fell over the older's face, before he followed the teen's gaze and toward the corner of the bar. None other than Chitose and Eric sitting together in a booth, with Dewa and Kōsuke watching the pair with caution a little ways away, as the two spoke quietly to one another. Eric sitting a little closer to HOMRA's womanizer, than anyone thought he could sit next to someone, as Chitose's arm laid wrapped around the ex-gang pets waist. His arm practically hidden by the table, if the older blonde and skateboarder had been sitting at the bar, as the older blinked in surprise when the younger blonde leaned in close to whisper to Chitose. The brunette intently listening, and suddenly jumping out of nowhere, as Eric looked away in embarrassment and covered his mouth. The sight making Kamamoto turn back to Yata in surprise, as the teen frowned in annoyance.

"Hell, if we knew that was the problem in the first place we should've locked them in the closet upstairs." The skateboarder grumbled, Kamamoto frowning slightly at the comment, as Kusanagi walked out of the kitchen and into the bar. "I bet it doesn't last more than a week."

"Lets hope it does. I don't want them yelling at each other anymore." Kamamoto muttered, as the skateboarder nodded slightly in agreement.

"I need everyone's attention." Kusanagi suddenly called, as Bandō and Akagi stepped out of the kitchen and sat down at the end of bar. Bandō opening his computer, and typing away at it, as Tatara and Anna set aside their cards. Their king opening his eyes, and sitting up properly, as the room fell silent and waited. "As you all know, Bandō and Akagi took a mission today to retrieve some important information on a growing gang threat in the area and their dealings. They succeeded to do so, but what they came back with wasn't what we were expecting."

"We had to sneak into a corporate building, and hack into the bosses computer." Bandō continued, as he looked away from his computer. "We got up there easily enough, and snuck in, before we extracted the files and made to leave."

"But we ran into a huge problem, when we went to leave." Akagi spoke, distress written all over his face, as he turned Bandō's computer around to face him. "We found this picture on the bosses bookshelf."

In an instant everyone fell stock still, as Kamamoto suddenly got to his feet in shock. None other then Nekota and Kenji looking out at them, with the bar in the background, as Yata cursed beside him.

"I fucking knew he was nothing but trouble." Yata growled, as he got to his feet, pissed.

"We looked through the files we took, as well, and we found some disturbing news." Bandō continued, as Yata stopped pacing for a second to listen. "We originally thought they were trafficking drugs around, and using the companies assets to do it, but I noticed a weird anomaly in the records and ended up decoding them. What was a list of drug dealings, ended up actually being a list of names."

"So they're human traffickers?" The vanguard demanded, as Akagi shook his head.

"No, they're trafficking strains." The usually upbeat man spoke, as Yata finally lost it.

"That asshole is trafficking strains!" The vanguard yelled, as Kusanagi nodded.

"He's not only trafficking them, but he's the leader." The blonde bar owner spoke, as Kamamoto suddenly snapped out of his shocked trance and his eyes darted to the stairs in panic.

If Kenji was a leader of a gang trafficking strains, then Nekota shouldn't be alone.

"Kamamoto, where are you going?!" Yata yelled after him, as the man headed for the stairs and up toward the second floor in a matter of moments.

"Nekota-san is alone upstairs!" He yelled behind him, as the sound of footsteps scrambled after his own. The man taking huge strides to the guest bedroom, before he stopped in the doorway and felt his heart plummet in an instant. "No…"

"Is he there?!" Yata yelled, as he skidded to a stop beside him and looked into the empty room with complete horror. A heavy curse leaving the vanguard, as he turned to the others coming up the stairs behind them, and conjured up his bat. "Move out, now! We have to find him before that asshole sells him!"

"Nekota-san…"

* * *

Scarlett: *hiding behind the couch, awaiting for the shit storm of upset reviews* Here's your new chapter everyone!

Nekota: *glaring at Scarlett* You're dead to me

Kamamoto: *frowning at her* That was just mean. Nekota-san has gone through enough

Scarlett: *anime sweat drops* oh come on, we all knew Kenji was a sleaze bag! How can I finish the story without having a terrible ending?! *frowns when both of them glare at her, sighing* I promise I'll try to make the next route ending a bit nicer...unless Mikoto's route is picked. Then you can't complain. *walks around the couch and sits down*

Nekota: What the fuck happens to me in Mikoto's route?

Scarlett: Can't tell *ignores Nekota's frown* beside the upset reviews probably heading my way, I'd like to apologize to Liveluv, thakidisbac,Touchmyotaku, and ember. *bows* For some reason fanfiction never sent me your reviews via email and yesterday I clicked on the stories reviews via the website and saw you guys reviewed awhile ago. So I'd like to deeply apologize that I never got to answer your reviews when they were posted. I'll be checking the stories reviews via the website from now on so I don't miss any future reviews again, and this doesn't happen once again. *sits up* So I hope to hear from you guys in the future, if possible, and hope everyone enjoys the new chapter some what. *rubs the back of her head* and I apologize for the cliff hanger. If you guys want the next chapter really badly, send five reviews my way and I'll post the next chapter when the fifth review hits my email or the story review page. Until then *bows* please enjoy!

* * *

 **Reviews Answered:**

 **Panda Master X:** *giggles* good to know I made Kamamoto sweet enough to get even you to blush, hun, and yes a lot is going down. Especially in this chapter as well. *beams, reading review* ah, well...I can't really give that away just yet. I'll let you know after the next chapter is posted. That question could give away a bit of the story if I answer it now, but I'll be sure to answer it if you remind me. *reads* yep, Kamamoto confessed, Eric and Chitose made up, and shit is going down *beams with an evil smile, Nekota scooting away from her* but nothing is as it seems hun *winks* As for Nekota's second power, we barely even scraped the surface of the ability in this route. His second power is very powerful for a strain, and is almost endless, but I can't give away what exactly it is yet. *Smiles* that'll be for a different route to delve into. So until then *bows* enjoy the chapter.

 **RainStorm2122:** *laughs a little* yep, Nekota's power is scary but this isn't even a fraction of what he can do with it. So it's plenty scarier than what we've seen. And yeah, Rikio had some balls to rush into the flames, but he'll do anything for Nekota to keep him safe. *reads, sweat dropping* yeah, I'm torturing Rikio so bad in this route. He wants to keep Nekota safe, but I keep putting Nekota is increasingly worse conditions each time. *sighs* but then again Nekota did tell him he was bad luck, so there's not much that can be done. *reads review, beaming* thank you hun, I've never had a complete tsundere personality for a character before, so I've been trying my best to apply it to as many different situations as I can for Nekota. It's a bit difficult, but I'm glad Nekota has been coming off as a tsundere for every chapter I've posted so far. *reads, giggling* well don't worry hun, I'll be sure to locate my notebook before winter break and work on the next chapter for you guys. I'll definitely get to posted before or on Christmas Eve for you and all the Dreams of Fire readers. I feel bad for not posting since I started the semester, but the chapters take so damn long to create, and work has been pilling on top of me. *reads the rest, blushing* thanks, hun. I try my best. *bows* i hope you enjoy the chapter.

 _ **For the reviewers I missed:**_

 _ **Touchmyotaku:**_ (Chapter 7= Mikoto's EA Route Part 2) *chuckles* yep, a strain that can teleport. *bows* and I apologize for not seeing your review sooner, hun. I'll be sure to watch the reviews page from now on.

 _ **Ember:**_ (Chapter 18= Yata's DB Route 5) *smiles* sorry I missed your review hun, and i hope you're enjoying the fic so far. I'll try my hardest to make sure I don't miss a review again.

 _ **Liveluv:**_ (Chapter 20= Yata's DB Route DF Ending) *beams* I glad you like the fic hun, I'm trying my best to make this fic as enjoyable as possible for everyone. And I'm glad you like Yata and Nekota's route, when I first decided to write for this fandom their pairing was the first I thought of doing...but after a failed attempt I decided to do this fic instead so I could get some experience writing for each character. *beams* I'm just glad everyone is liking the fic. I might do a second DMMD styled fic after this one is finished, if life permits it. Until then I hope you continue to enjoy the fic and I'll be sure to watch out for everyone's reviews

 ** _thakidisbac:_** (Chapter 15= Mikoto's EA Route ED Ending) *smiles* thank you hun. I'm glad you like it, and I apologize for not answering sooner.

* * *

K and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to Furuashi Hideyuki, GoHands, and GoRA.

Nekota however belongs to me. If you wish to use him, please ask permission before using him.


	46. FB - HNS Part 6 - Kamamoto

HOMRA'S Black Cat

Multiroute Fanfiction

Choice FB Part 6 – HNS

Love and Family Route

"K-Kenji-nii…what's going on?" Nekota shakily spoke, as the older strain chuckled and finished buttoning up his shirt.

"That, my little brother, should be obvious." The male spoke, as a few men around him chuckled. "You walked into my little trap."

"T-Trap?"

"Of course, otherwise there wouldn't be a cage." The male spoke, as he tapped the bars and smirked, an action that had the teen glaring at him. "Aw, what's with the angry face?"

"Have you forgotten about my powers Kenji-nii?" The teen challenged, as the older smugly gestured to the cage and smirked. A move that dared the younger to test it out, as the teen hissed slightly and delved into his powers. His skin heating up, and steam falling off him in waves, as his eyes glowed and the men around him backed up slightly in fear. The heat and glow making them nervous, but when nothing else happened, the younger suddenly froze and stared at his hands in complete confusion. "Wh-What's going on? My powers should be-"

Harsh laughter filled the air as Nekota glanced up to find Kenji laughing at him. The man practically doubled over in amusement, and tears in his eyes, as he leaned against the cage and tried to keep standing. A sight that had the younger's anger flaring up, as he walked over to the edge of the cage and grabbed the older's shirt. The men suddenly standing up straighter, and coming toward them, before Kenji held his hand up to stop them and smirked down at the younger with pleasure.

"What did you do to me?" Nekota demanded, as his brother's smirk widened. "What's going on?!"

"What's going on? That question should be easy little brother. Can you feel the bed underneath you?" The older questioned, as the younger stared at him incredulously and the older chuckled. "Oh god, you actually completely fell for it. I thought your powers were a little weak, but to full sink to the bottom is just damn sad."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Nekota demanded, as the older pulled the teen's grip off him and took a step back from the cage.

"Did you actually think you left HOMRA of your own free will? Wouldn't someone have noticed your flashy water high dive stunt?" Kenji questioned, as the younger frowned at him in confusion.

"How would you know if I used water to jump from the roof?" A chuckle left the older, as the men around them relaxed slightly.

"Why? That question should be easy. I'll ask again. Can you feel the bed underneath you?"

Bed? The frown on the teen's face deepened as he narrowed his eyes at the older strain. His mind whirling, and no conclusion in sight, as he let his eyes fall to the ground and tried to focus on his body. No feeling of something soft, or comforting around him, as he gently sniffed the air and winced at the heavy smell that attacked his nose. The odor making him cover his nose, and cough, as his older watched him in amusement and patiently waited for him to catch up. The smell overtaking his brain making his mind go haywire, as he tried to breathe in a normal breath of air and froze. When did an abandoned warehouse smell like expensive perfume? And why were all these men here? Kenji said someone was after him, and needed his help, but he had enough people here to take on even Scepter Four if he wanted to. So why the hell did he need his help if he had all these men? Not to mention Kenji had been faking his injury, hell, he didn't have one…Just what the hell was going on? A bed? No, there wasn't a bed anywhere in sight. Just the smell of horrible perfume, all these men around them, the abandoned warehouse, his brother, the cage-

" _You walked into my little trap."_

" _T-Trap?"_

" _Of course, otherwise there wouldn't be a cage."_

Cage. His powers that didn't work. His bother's sudden control over all these men…something wasn't right. Everything seemed off. Like his world was off kilter, or he was looking at a TV screen upside down. Not to mention, where was Kamamoto? He had the male's phone. So he had to have noticed he was gone by now and demanded Yata call him. Cage…There was a literal cage, but that couldn't have been what the older was talking about. A cage like this would be easy to tear down if his powers worked, but the fact they didn't work worried him. A strains' powers never suddenly stop working unless Scepter Four used a power constricting collar on a strain. They seal a strains' powers and-

"You didn't." Nekota suddenly hissed, as he turned furious blue eyes toward is brother and the male smirked.

"You figure it out yet?" The male teased, as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"None of this is real. I've never woken up. You put me under an illusion and put a power constricting collar on me." Nekota growled, as his older brother suddenly started clapping in amusement.

"About time you figured it out, little brother. I was getting tired of waiting for you to catch up."

"So where are we really?" Nekota demanded, as the men around them slowly disappeared till it was just the two of them in the abandoned building with the cage separating them. "We're obviously nowhere near HOMRA."

"Correct. We're very far from HOMRA." The male spoke, as a chair appeared out of nowhere and the older strain seated himself in it. "I won't bore you with the details, but we're not even in Shizume anymore."

"What?" A breathy chuckle.

"Nope, in fact, we left Shizume over an hour ago and we're almost ready for the main event."

"Main event?" Nekota spoke in confusion, as the older smirked evilly. "What did you do?! Where are we?!"

"Your worst nightmare." The older spoke, as he snapped his fingers and light suddenly flooded his vision.

A heavy whine leaving the teen's throat, and his head pounding, as he tried to ease the burning white light boring into his retinas. An action that was impossible, due to the fact his arms wouldn't move, and he couldn't move very well, as the light started to fade and whispers started to register. Voice after voice piling onto of one another, before a clamor of voices echoed around him. The sheer noise of it all putting him in panic, before his vision cleared and a huge restaurant laid out in front of him. Humans of all shapes and sizes, wearing expensive clothing and eating expensive food, gazing back at him as a hand suddenly rested on his shoulder and the teen jerked his head up to see his brother standing beside him. The male wearing a tuxedo, and holding a microphone in his hand, as he smiled at the audience and spoke calmly and collectively.

"It seems our next pet finally woke up. Let's start the bidding at six million yen!" Kenji spoke, as Nekota suddenly froze and stared at the older in horror. The teen trying to call out the older strain's name, but found it impossible when he realized there was a gag over his mouth, as the male next to him smirked down at him. "I have six million yen, can I get seven million?"

no…No…No, this couldn't be happening. Kenji might be an asshole, but he'd never-

"Ten million for the men in the wonderful lavender tux! Do I hear fifteen million?"

Oh god…this wasn't right. It couldn't be. He was back at HOMRA, sleeping, and having a bad dream. And any minute now Yata would come in yelling at him to wake up and he'd escape this hell hole…It couldn't be real. He was dreaming.

"Damn! Fifty million yen to the beautiful woman in the front! Do I hear sixty million?"

"One hundred million yen!" A man near the back called, as the teen suddenly whipped his head toward the back of the room and felt tears start to fill his eyes as the number continued to climb.

H-He was dreaming…none of this was real. Kamamoto would wake him up any minute now. He had to.

"Did I mention this cute little strain has two abilities?" Kenji spoke, as the voices around him increased in volume. "That's right ladies and gentlemen! This little strain can use illusions and manipulate the elements! Of course with the collar he has no choice but to listen to your every command!"

Almost instantly the humans in the room started yelling prices out toward the stage. Their voices bashing into the teen's skull, and making him shake straight down to his bones, as the tears finally feel free from his eyes and Kenji smirked down at him. His brother's grip on his shoulder tightening till his nails dug into the teen's skin, as he gazed out into the room of chaotic humans and a small chuckle left the male's lips.

"You said you'd be there for me when I needed you, right Nekota?" The male spoke; his microphone away from his mouth so only the younger could hear him. "Time to cash in that promise, little brother. Let's hope I make a fortune off you."

Time/Line Break

"God damn it! He's not here either!" Yata's voice yelled from the COM, as Kamamoto sped down the road on his bike. "Kōsuke, you have any luck?"

"No. I checked the industrial district with Dewa, Eric, and Chitose. They're nowhere to be found." Came the reply, as Yata growled in annoyance.

"We've got nothing over here as well." Bandō spoke up, as Akagi agreed in the background. "Is there anywhere else we can look?"

"No, we've been over the entire city!" Yata yelled, as the blonde's fingers tightened around his handlebars. "We've been looking in every nook and cranny, as well as under every damn rock. He's not here!"

"Then where the hell is he?" Chitose demanded, as their vanguard suddenly fell silent. "We've looked everywhere, but there's no sign of him. Is there a hidden underground building, or room somewhere we don't know about? Or is he even in Shizume?"

"How the hell do you think I'd know that?!" Yata demanded, as Kusanagi cleared his throat.

"Well yelling isn't going to find him." The bar owner's voice spoke, as the bulkier man turned onto the same street the vanguard was on and fell in behind him. "Is there anything Nekota-kun said about Kenji that might tell us where they are?"

Silence fell over the COM, as Yata glanced back at him with a blank frown. The vanguard obviously useless, and probably didn't have a single idea, as the older glared down at his dashboard and tried to keep his emotions in check. The image of the empty bed coming back to him, as he cursed and slammed on his breaks. The male veering off to the side of the road, and pissing off several drivers, as Yata suddenly skidded to a stop and ran toward him. His partner calling out his name, but the words barely reaching him, as he grabbed fistfuls of his hair and growled in anger.

He did it again, he broke his promise to Nekota. He promised he'd protect him, more than once, and what good had he done so far? None! Nekota almost got stabbed, hurt himself with his own powers, and now his older brother had kidnapped him right under their noses to sell him! He promised Nekota he'd protect him, and yet the young strain was probably incredibly scared right now. Either in pain or afraid that he'd never have his freedom again. All because of him. All because he couldn't protect him. What good were promises if he couldn't keep them?

" _I try not to get into trouble, but bad luck always finds me. And it won't be long before something else bad happens."_

Was this what Nekota meant? Was this the bad luck the young strain had been talking about? Was his brother kidnapping him and selling him off to the highest bidder really bad luck?...why? Why did it have to happen to Nekota? Why him? Nekota hadn't done anything bad to deserve this. Nekota was quiet, innocent, snippy, and soft hearted. He wasn't cruel, or mean, or hurtful. He was far from it, yet this had to happen to him. He didn't deserve this and just the thought of this situation pissed him off to no end. He wanted Nekota to be happy and safe. He wanted him to feel like he belonged in the world, and he could live in it without getting hurt, yet…

" _If Kamamoto-san can't see what he's doing to me, I'm not going to say anything. But at least till then I can have this memory to look back on."_

No. It couldn't end like this.

" _I guess Mom was right." Was all the older could hear, just as a few people entered the space behind them and their voices covered the younger's. The teen's lips moving, but the larger man unable to read them, as the teen smiled at him and moved back toward the front of the aquarium._

"Love is a dangerous emotion, yet I've fallen for you." The blonde quietly spoke, before he realized what he was saying, as Yata stared at him in confusion.

"What? Rikio, are you ok? You've been spaced out for five minutes." The skateboarder demanded, as he slightly shook him. "Everyone's been saying your name and you weren't responding. Do you have any clues?"

Nekota loved him. That's what he had said at the aquarium. That's why he always stuck close to him, never complained when he woke up with older's back pressed up against his, and looked worried when they mentioned buying the younger new clothes. The nervous tug on the fabric, and his blank look as he looked at what he was wearing, the way he clung to him after he lost control of his powers and begged him to help him. Nekota loved him, he wanted to be close to him without giving it away, and he was self-conscious of what he wore and his appearance. Yet the moment he lost control he was frightened that he had killed someone, and was afraid he's think less of the strain. Nekota hadn't been begging for him to calm him down. He was begging him to tell him everything was ok. That he hadn't hurt anyone and he didn't hate him. Yet he had stayed asleep for two days and now he was gone. The teen in the hands of his older brother, scared and alone, begging and praying the older would find him.

He had to find him.

"Kenji mentioned he moved to Shizume recently. He was in a different city before Nekota met him." Kamamoto suddenly spoke, as he glanced down at his dashboard. "He probably has his base of operation in the previous city."

A moment of silence filled the air, before Kusanagi finally spoke.

"Bandō."

"Akagi and myself are already on it." The male spoke, as Eric spoke up in the background and Chitose encouraged him to speak up.

"No, you tell them." The ex-gang pet quietly spoke, slight fear in his voice.

"Sweetheart, just breathe. We're not going to be upset. Just tell them." Chitose spoke, the endearment for the blonde completely unexpected as Yata grimaced beside him but kept quiet. It taking several tries for the brunette to talk the younger into telling them, as he insulted the older in English and let out a shaky breath.

"There's a gang in the city to the north west. They were small when I…" The younger blonde choked up, before Chitose quietly reassured him and the teen forced out the rest. "A-Anyway, m-my owner…he made a deal with them once and he made me come with him. I-If it's still where it was then, then I know where they are."

"Mark the location and send it to everyone." Kusanagi ordered, as Yata leaned closer to watch the map appear on the bulkier man's dashboard and a blinking dot to appear on the image. "Everyone head to the location as fast as you can. I'll double check the location while you move out."

"But shouldn't we wait and see if the information is correct?" Dewa asked, as Kamamoto tightly gripped the handlebars to his bike as he started up the machine.

"Rikio-?"

"If we wait any longer Nekota-san will disappear before we can have a chance to find him." The larger man spoke with a harsh, solid, tone no one was expecting to hear out of him, as his battling partner stared at him in surprise. "You can stay behind, but if I have the chance to save Nekota-san I'm taking it. I promised Nekota-san I'd protect him and I intend to do just that."

"But if it's the wrong location then we would've wasted our time." Bandō pointed out, as the blonde shot off down the street and Yata just barely had enough time to throw down his board and grab the back of his bike.

"Fuck! Rikio, slow down for a second!" The skateboarder demanded, as the older shut off the COM on his bike and slowly pressed his weight onto the accelerator. "Rikio! I can't keep up at this speed without my powers! Fucking stop for a second!"

"I'm not letting Nekota get hurt because of me!" The blonde finally snapped, as the teen behind him fell silent. "Nekota-san trusted me to keep himself safe and I can't let him down."

"You can't keep him safe if you go running into things without thinking, though!" Yata yelled, as they slowed down to a stop and the skateboarder sighed in relief. "Nekota may trust you, but you need to stop and think Rikio. We aren't sure if this place is exactly where he's supposed to be. I don't doubt Eric' information, but we need to be sure. Especially since Anna can't locate him. We'll find him, just be patient."

Silence fell over them, as cars moved past them and honked in annoyance. The younger stepping off his board, and moving to stand beside him, as the older let out a held breath and looked toward the slightly worried vanguard.

"Nekota-san loves me." Kamamoto quietly spoke, as the skateboarder's eyes widened.

"So that's why…" A nod left the older, as the teen cursed and the other's voices came from the vanguard's watch.

"Shit, you serious?" Chitose spoke, as Bandō cursed.

"We've almost got what we need." Akagi spoke, as Dewa sighed in exhaustion.

"Go." The man's voice spoke, as the bulkier man glanced at the vanguard's watch. "Take Yata and go to the location Eric gave us. If we find the information is wrong we'll head to the other location and save him. If it's the right place, we'll come after you. You're right. We can't waste time. Especially if he's waiting for you to save him."

"Thank you, Dewa-san." The blonde spoke in relief, as Yata threw down his board and activated his aura.

"Just make sure you get there fast. The longer you wait, the less time you have."

"Right!"

Time/Line Break

"Two million yen from the gentlemen in the back, do I hear two and a half million?!"

Chaos, utter chaos. The explosion of voices, the clanking of metal on china, screams and yells. The sound of footsteps, the noise increasing, a rapid heartbeat. Yet, under it all, there was a fear so great that the teen was completely numb. No feeling reaching his body, despite the tremors that wracked his frame, and the tears that rolled down his face, as the price continued to climb. The only feeling through out his entire body being the hand on his shoulder, that seemed to sear into his form and mind. The contact stirring an emotion he couldn't place under all the fear, as the humans in the room where now standing close to the stage to place their bids. The presence, and voices, barely registering as the teen blankly stared down at the floor and squeezed his eyes shut. Nothing but black reaching him, as he relaxed only slightly and clenched his teeth into the gag.

 _It's safer here, where they can't find me…where they can't have me. If I just disappeared, or became unappealing, they wouldn't want me…If only I could disappear…I want to disappear._

" _I want you to be happy and comfortable with all of us."_

 _I was happy. Even if it was short, I was accepted for who I was and they all cared about me…Especially Kamamoto-san. I should've been nicer to him. I shouldn't have been so cold, because now I won't-_

"Five million yen! Do I hear five and a half million?" Kenji called amongst the teen's thoughts, as his fingers dug further into the younger's shoulder. "Did I forget to mention that this cute little thing can turn into a cat too? All black, blue eyes. The perfect little companion."

Voices so loud the cat strain could barely hear his own thoughts, as he slowly opened his eyes and gaze out into the crowd of humans. To all the yelling, greedy, faces that rose the price higher, that brought him closer to hell.

 _I should've told Kamamoto-san I love him._

Heavy, hot tears, filled the teen's eyes and he let his shoulder's slump and Kenji smirked down at him in victory. Each raise in price, and each new announcement falling on deaf ears, as the younger cat strain sobbed amongst the chaos and begged whatever god that didn't hate him to save him. To free him from this nightmare, and let him free, so he could return to HOMRA. To go back to the only place on this earth that accepted him, let him in, and to the one human he loved, because if this was the end. If this is what fate had in store for him, he'd rather die and bring them all down with him than be another pet.

 _Now I know how Nia must've felt when those humans took her. That's why we never saw her again. She must've ended her own life to avoid the pain…if only I could do that now. If only there wasn't a collar. Than I could end this all and Kamamoto-san would never have to look for me._

"Twenty million yen! Do I hear-?"

An explosion suddenly rocked the building, as the door burst apart. Screams and yells leaving the audience, as Kenji let go of his shoulder to step closer to the front of the stage. His brother tense, and the crowd silent, as the dust slowly settled to reveal two figures in the doorway. One tall and bulky, and the other short and lean, as a haze of angry red flames covered their forms. Yata carrying his prize skateboard and bat, while Kamamoto stood beside the vanguard pissed off beyond belief, as Kenji cursed and the young strain suddenly felt all the tension leave his body. Brown eyes meeting sapphire, as relieved tears fell down the teen's cheeks and onto the floor.

 _He did come after me._

Time/Line Break

The moment Yata had shattered the door; the blonde had been trying to squint through the smoke in search for the young strain. The smoke slowly clearing, and nothing but nicely dressed people coming into view, before a stage caught his eyes and he froze. Frightened sapphire eyes suddenly locking with the blonde's brown orbs, as Nekota sat on his legs in the center of the stage. His bandages gone, and all his burns visible, as his arms were chained behind him to the floor. A gag in his mouth, and his clothes and hair a complete mess, as fresh tears fell down the strain's cheeks to join the already stained tracks on his face. Relief flooding the teen's eyes, as the bulkier man felt himself letting out a held breath and Yata glanced at him once to make sure he was ok, before looking back toward the room and pointing his bat at the older cat strain.

"Nice try, asshole, but if you thought we'd let you take our clansmen without our permission your dead wrong." The vanguard boldly spoke, as Kenji glared at them and went to reach his hand out.

Nekota's eyes instantly moving to his brother's movement, and panicking, as the strain somehow managed to swing his legs out from his restricted state and send his brother off his feet and to the floor. A heavy thud filling the air, and Nekota yelling out a muffled message to them, as the blonde noticed the younger strain trying to keep his brother's hands down and cursed.

"Yata-san, he uses his hands to cast his illusions." Kamamoto quickly spoke, as the skateboarder cursed and threw down his board.

"Then I'll go around and knock him out. You get to Nekota and-" The teen started, as he stepped onto his board, and readied his bat, before everyone in the room suddenly pulled out a gun and pointed it at them. "You've got to be fucking kidding me! Is everyone armed?"

"Looks like it." The older spoke, as Kenji chuckled from his downed position on the floor.

"What? Did you think this was just a high-end auction?" The older challenged, as he tried to sit up and Nekota pressed him back down onto the floor. "Everyone here is either part of a mafia family, a gang, or is so far out of your reach you shouldn't be able to breathe the same air as them. Besides, I know Nekota's not part of HOMRA. He doesn't have HOMRA's crest."

"He doesn't need a crest to be part of HOMRA." Yata spoke up, as he glared at the older strain. "He was apart of HOMRA the moment I found him that night in the alleyway, and nothing you say can change that."

A harsh chuckle left the older strain, as he suddenly sent his knee into his younger brother's face and in an instant the teen was curling over in pain. A barely audible whimper leaving the younger cat strain, as Kenji stood up and brushed himself off, before sending his foot into Nekota's face once more.

"Nekota!" Kamamoto suddenly yelled, before he realized what he was doing, as all weapons were pointed toward him. Nekota now hunched over in pain, and blood dripping to the floor, as the strain's older brother grabbed the younger by the hair and pulled up his beaten face for him to see.

"Sorry to say this shortie, but Nekota is mine now, and there's nothing either of you can do to get him back." Kenji spoke, as Nekota whimpered in pain and squeezed his right eye shut to avoid blood dripping into it from the cut on his forehead. "Not unless you want to kill everyone here, get through me, and get the collar off. HOMRA or not, Nekota is nothing more than a human now and humans are easier to kill than strains."

To prove his point, the older strain suddenly pulled out a pocketknife and sent it through the teen's arm. A muffled scream leaving the cat strain, and both clansmen's flames flaring, as the older cat strain smirked at them.

"Move and I'll send it through his eye next." Kenji threatened, as Yata cursed beside him and let his bat rest beside him.

"Fucking bastard." Yata growled, as Nekota shook slightly on stage.

"Now be good and stay there till we finish our auction." The older strain spoke, as he pulled the knife out of Nekota's arm and ignored the whimper of pain. Kenji letting go of his younger brother's hair, and cleaning his knife with a handkerchief, before looking back to the rest of the audience and giving them a calm smile. "I apologize for the interruption ladies and gentlemen. We left our last bid off at twenty million yen, but since I damaged our pet I'll throw in medical services as well. Do I hear twenty five million yen?"

In an instant the wealthiest of the group started shouting bids, as their guards kept an eye on the two clansmen. Yata grumbling insults beside him, and his aura a deep red, as he held tightly to his bat. The blonde just as angry, if not twice as furious as the vanguard, as he watched Nekota during the whole ordeal. Every muscle in the bulkier man's body screaming to come to the younger's rescue, but knew it'd only get the teen into more trouble than he deserved, as he gauged each of the younger's reactions and tried to determine how bad he was hurt. Fear, slight pain, terror, helplessness. That's all he could read for the younger strain, but with every movement Nekota made it was obvious he wasn't just terrified. No, he was far past terrified. The kind of fear the younger was experiencing now was something beyond the older's understanding, and the fact that Nekota was experiencing it before he even arrived pissed him off. All his previous faults and insults to himself rising up in the back of his mind, as sapphire eyes slowly moved to meet his and everything seemed to freeze.

Cold, lifeless, dead sapphire orbs. A color he never thought he'd ever see looking back at him, and a color that made his heart sink to the pit of his stomach and burn. Nekota was giving up.

"Kamamoto, we can't keep standing here. We've got to do-"

"Nekota-san has given up." The blonde interrupted, as the skateboarder looked at him in shock and turned to the stage. The vanguard's bat clattering to the floor, and no one paying a lick of attention to the noise, as the two of them watched the young strain on the stage. From the burns, and the blood, and the restraints, Nekota had never looked so small and now he looked like nothing more than a kitten. A beaten, broken, lost kitten. "We have to stop this."

"And how the hell are we going to do that? There is at least fifty people here, Rikio, and they all have guns." Yata quietly spoke, as he looked at him, the skateboarder's gaze not as stern as he hoped it would be. "If they had bats or pipes I'd be all for it, but we aren't Mikoto-san and we can't disintegrate bullets before we're hit with them. So unless you have a really great plan we're fucking screwed till the others find out this is the place and arrive."

A heavy frown fell over the older's face, as he glanced down at the teen beside him. His watch shut off, and probably for the better since they were being watched, as he glanced back at Nekota and cursed. They were fucking screwed. If they tried to save Nekota, they'd be shot full of holes before they even got to him, and if they waited Nekota could be sold off and taken away before they could even help him. Yet there had to be something they could do. There may be only two of them, but there had to be a way to save Nekota and get out of here in one piece, without getting killed.

Think. There's fifty people here, all armed. Twenty of them are guards, and the rest are important individuals. Kenji is disposable, and deserves to die in the worst way possible for what he's done to Nekota, but for now Nekota is the primary objective. Twenty guards. Thirty important people. Kenji. Nekota. All fifty-one are armed, and Nekota is practically humans thanks to the collar- wait. The collar. Kenji said the collar made Nekota human, so it has to block off his powers. If they could get it off, then Nekota could protect himself and send everyone into chaos. They just had to get it off.

"Yata-san."

"What?"

"How good are you at shooting a small ball of fire?" The older asked, as he looked to the vanguard and the teen gave him an incredulous look. "Kenji said the collar makes Nekota-san human, so if we get it off him then he can used his powers and protect himself."

"That leaves us wide open, you moron." Yata frowned, as the older just smiled. "What's with the creepy look?"

"Nekota-san won't let us get hurt." Was his reply, as the teen looked at him like he was crazy. "Not with me here."

"You're fucking crazy, you know that." Yata frowned, when he realized what he meant. "The moment we get out of this he's going to chew your ass out for putting yourself in danger."

"At least he'll be alive to do it." The blonde lightly joked, as the skateboarder's watch vibrated a little and a message appeared on it. The words visible enough so the skateboarder didn't have to lift it high enough to be brought to everyone else's attention.

 _We'll be there in five minutes. ~Dewa_

"Shit. You think the auction will go that long?" The vanguard asked, as he glanced at him. "If the others are waiting in the hallway behind us it'd be easier to get the plan to go through."

"Forty million yen! Do I hear fifty million?" Kenji called from the stage, as the blonde glanced up toward the now still strain bound to the floor and bit his lower lip.

Nekota wasn't looking so good, but from the looks of it he could last long enough for the others to arrive and for them to rescue him. The only issue was if it was a good enough call or not. Sure they could wait, but the chance that a final price was reached, before the others arrived, was high and by then they wouldn't be able to move quick enough to break the collar off Nekota. On the other hand, if they rushed in and tried to save the teen they could be the ones getting hurt. Granted if they broke the collar before shots were fired they'd be golden, but between the two of them Yata was a better shot and even then it was dodgy at best. For the younger to line up a shot, and for it to hit his target, while hoping they didn't get injured, was the first hurdle. Yet if they could pull it off, and get Nekota free of the collar, the young strain could protect not only himself, but them as well. A simple illusion, or a bit of his other ability, could keep the three of them alive till the others arrived and they finished everyone off. Of course if they waited they'd have all of HOMRA behind them, and they could possibly overtake everyone. The chances of injuries to his fellow clansmen was high though, and if someone like Eric of Akagi was injured it'd spell bad news for everyone, because it'd guarantee everyone else stepping up to try and give some payback and a lot of them could get hurt. So whatever choice he did make, he would have to make a solid plan with Yata, because he couldn't risk anyone getting injured or dying. For now he just had to make the right call.

FE.) Take the shot

FF.) Wait for the others

* * *

K and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to Furuashi Hideyuki, GoHands, and GoRA.

Nekota however belongs to me. If you wish to use him, please ask permission before using him.


	47. FB - HNS FE Ending - Kamamoto

HOMRA'S Black Cat

Multiroute Fanfiction

Choice FB– HNS – FE –Take the Shot

Love and Family Route

"Take the shot, Yata-san." Rikio ordered, as the vanguard suddenly turned to him and looked at him in a surprised stupor.

"Rikio-"

"We can't risk waiting. Nekota-san needs us now." He interrupted, as the skateboarder relaxed and scoffed.

"If you're going to be his knight in shining armor, you better call him something better than that." Yata joked, as the teen's densest fames flared down to his right hand. "After all, after this we're setting you guys up on a romantic date. So you'll need something nicer to call him."

"I'll come up with something before I get to him."

A chuckle left the vanguard, as his fingertip son his right hand glowed a deep red and flames engulfed each digit. A few of the guards watching the skateboarder in confusion, and the rest clueless, as Kenji continued his pathetic act on stage.

"Sixty million yen! Do I hear seventy million?"

"Make every shot count, Yata-san." Kamamoto spoke, as the vanguard scoffed in response. "Duck the moment one hits."

"Just make sure you get to him as quick as you can. The moment he freaks out and loses it is the moment we're all screwed."

"Right."

"Seventy million yen! Do I possible hear eighty mill-"

"Go straight to hell, Kenji!" Yata yelled, as he suddenly aimed and the five balls of fire shot out from his fingertips. "Rikio, go!"

Gun shots suddenly rining through the air, and Yata throwing himself to the floor, as the first fireball flew past Nekota and hit the curtains behind him. The fabric catching fire, and sending the guests into chaos, as the second collided with the front of the stage and blasted it apart. Wood fragments being sent everywhere, and Kamamoto sprinting toward the younger strain, as the third projectile just flew past Nekota's left side and the collar. Yata on his feet, with his bat in hand, and on his skateboard, as he shot toward the enemy with a battle cry and a wave of crimson flames. The forth ball colliding with the strain's collar, and blowing it to pieces in seconds, as the fifth smashed into Kenji and sent him through the curtains and out of sight. Nekota recoiling back slightly, from the force, before wide empty eyes looked down to where the collar had been and steam started to fall off the teen's body. Kamamoto pushing aside the only idiot that tried to attack him, to get to the stage, as he knelt down beside the teen and quickly cupped his cheeks to force empty eye to look into his own.

"Everything is ok, Nekota-san! You didn't kill anyone!" Kamamoto quickly spoke, as Yata smashed into someone that aimed a gun at them and the gag around the teen's mouth turned to ash from the heat coming off him. "I don't hate you, I never would, because I've fallen for you too Kouji Nekota!"

In an instant the teen in front of him stiffened, as color rapidly returned to his eyes and tears filled them. The particles in the air forming into little droplets of water, as a happy and confused smile fell over the teen's face.

"H-How did you know?...Kenji-nii said everything was an illusion. I never woke up, so how did you…?" The strain shakily spoke, as he blinked at the teen in confusion and pushed aside the teen's words for later.

"I realized you loved me after you disappeared.. You said so at the aquarium." He spoke, as the droplets of water around them formed a protective sphere around them and any bullets sent their way rebounded off. "And how could I call the person I like by the same name everyone else uses? It wouldn't be personal then."

A heavy red blush fell over the teen's cheeks, as fire burst apart his shakles, and the teen threw his arms around him. The steam rolling off him calming, and the older holding the strain tightly against him, as Yata suddenly crashed into their barrier and collided with the inside wall across from them.

"G-Great to see you're not going to snap, and you love each other and all, but I need some fucking help here!" Yata yelled, as Nekota suddenly separated form him and covered the heat in his cheeks.

"Sorry, Yata-san." Kamamoto apologized, as he pulled himself and the strain to their feet.

"Apologize later! We've got bigger problems here!" The skateboarder yelled, as he pointed to the other side of the stage.

Kenji standing across from them, and a huge burn across his chest, as he glared at them and shakily stood tall. Half of the audience still standing and armed, as he cursed at the number and looked to the vanguard. Several bullter burns, from the projectiles grazing him, covering him, as one lay embedded into his left arm. A knife wound in his right thigh, and some bruising already appearing on his skin, as he closed his eyes and tried to relax against the threat in front of them.

They were screwed. Yata couldn't fight anymore, the man himself wasn't strong enough, not to mention Nekota-

"I'll take care of it." Nekota suddenly spoke, as the bulkier man's eyes flew open and he stared at the younger in complete shock. "Neither of you can fight them all."

"But Kouji-" He tried to argue, as a hand was suddenly shoved in his face and serious sapphire orbs met his.

"I have to do this. Kenji-nii has crossed a line that no being should cross, and he has to pay for his past sins he's committed." Nekota spoke, as he lowered his hand and his form relaxed. "Besides, I'm in control. Far better control than I've ever had. So I have to do this before everything goes south, but if I start to lose it call my name. You're voice will ground me."

A nod left the bulkier man, as a bright smile suddenly blossomed across the strain's face and he pulled him down to his height. Lips brushing against his cheek, before the teen moved back and let go of his shirt.

"I'll come back for a proper one later, Rikio." Nekota spoke, before he turned his back to him and exited the barrier.

The older's cheeks tinted pink, as he set a hand on the skin still burning from the kiss, and Yata chuckled slightly.

"I take it back. We're making your first date fucking perfect. Forget the romantic shit."

Time/Line Break

"Kenjii-nii." Nekota calmly spoke, the moment he passed through the barrier, and it closed behind him, as the audience aimed their weapons at him and his brother glared at him.

"You piece of shit. You couldn't have just stayed down and made me rich." The older strain bit out, as he clutched at his burned stomach. "No, you and your stupid 'friends' had to meddle and fuck everything up. I was going to be set for life! You were going to be my ticket to the top, you spineless kitten!"

"The one who is spineless here is you, Kenji-nii." The younger calmly replied, as he brother hissed at him. "I've been blind to it till now, but I won't let you have your way anymore. Your crimes end here."

"Crimes?" A harsh chuckled left the male, as he smirked at him. "You call this a crime? This is living, Nekota. This is how strains likes us survive! You wanted a protective, handsome, cat strain? This is how they live. If you can't handle this you don't deserve to walk amongst humans!"

Murmurs filled the air, from the humans in front of the stage, as the younger sighed and glowing sapphire orbs locked with skittish emerald eyes.

"You've commited a far worse crime than that. Two actually." He spoke, as he lifted up two fingers and a gun went off. A sudden wall of water shooting up to deflect the bullet, as it rebounded and blasted the gun out of the human's hand. The other humans suddenly backing off, and lowering their weapons, as Yata and Kamamoto watched him in surprise. "The firs crime you committed was leading the hunters to our home."

"That wasn't me! Mother said so!" Kenji yelled, as he whipped a hand out toward him and the room started to warp.

The space around them turning into a stretch of molten earth, as Nekota stepped forward and grass suddenly grew out around him. The molten location warping into a field, and a forest surrounding them, as his brother looked around in panic and stared at him in horror.

"Take us back." Kenji demanded, his voice small.

"They promised you freedom from confinement to our home in the forest and you believed them." Nekota spoke, ignoring the older's protest, as fire started to blossom across the landscape and Kenji looked around in panic.

"Stop."

"So you led them home, to our pack's home, and they laid waste to our land. They burned down everything in their path, slaughtered every strain they came across, and hunter the survivors.

"Stop it. Make it go away."

"But you weren't satisfied with just freedom from the forest." Nekota continued, as yowls of pain and agony echoed around them. The humans looking around in fear, and both Yata and Kamamoto frozen in shock, as the younger hissed. "You wanted freedom from our family authority, of Dad's authority. You knew he'd survive, because he was stronger than the hunters, and so you killed him!"

"I didn't!"

"You pretended to be hurt so the hunters could get the drop on him and you dealt the finishing blow! Hen you called for us and I came to save you like a naive idiot! I Should've never come after you! I should've left you suffer and left the hunter ends you!"

"How do you even know about this?!" Kenji demanded, as the younger lightly chuckled.

"How do I know?" He asked, as the area around them warped till they were inside the blazing forest. A male figure and a younger Kenji in view as the small strain murdered their father in cold blood and a small version of the younger laid curled up under the roots of a huge tree. His smaller form watching the event take place, as scared emerald eyes turned toward him and Nekota hissed at him. "I WATCHED! I WATCHED YOU MURDER HIM! YET I HOPED IT WASN'T YOU, BUT THIS PROVES IT WAS!"

"N-Nekota-"Kenji tried to shakily reason, as fire suddenly surround the older strain and he scrambled away from the heat of the flames. "Nekota-!"

"You murdered our father, set our home up in flames, drove us to the streets, abandoned Nia, abandoned me, and then you had the nerve to befriend me and sell me like an animal. You've cross far beyond the line of humanity, and I can't call you my brother any longer. Let alone a living being."

"B-But we're all that's left!" Kenji yelled, as the younger frowned at him and raised a hand up to face his palm toward the older. "We promised to be there for each other!"

"I am." Nekota spoke, as Kenji stared at him in fear. "You need me and I'm here. Time to cash in our promise, Kenji. May you burn even in the afterlife."

"N-Nekota…"

"Kouji!" Kamamoto yelled, as the younger closed his fingers into a fist and the flames smashed into the older strain. Horrified screams filling the air, and smashing through glasses and mirrors beyond the illusion, as arms suddenly wrapped around him from behind and pulled him close. "Kouji, stop! This won't solve anything!"

"I'm not solving anything. I'm repaying the lives that have been lost." Nekota spoke, as the screams suddenly ceased and the illusion around them shattered.

All of HOMRA standing at the entrance to the underground restaurant, and staring toward them in horror, as the flames suddenly snuffed out and nothing but scorch marks remained. The air deathly silent, as the strain's posture relaxed and his powers calmed. The stress and adrenaline leaving him, as his knees suddenly gave out and Kamamoto pulled him close. The two of them sitting on the floor, as the younger closed his eyes in exhaustion and tears rolled down his face.

"Father, Mother, Nia I'm sorry. May you rest in peace now." Nekota quietly spoke, as he felt arms wrap around him and the teen opened his eyes to meet the older's conflicted gaze.

"Kouji…"

"I won't say sorry. SO many have suffered because of him." Nekota spoke, as the other members of HOMRA cautiously ventured further into the room to take care of the bidders.

"You've suffered the most." Kamamoto spoke, as he looked at him sadly. "There's so much I don't know about you, and so much more you've probably kept hidden."

A soft smile fell over the teen's face, as he relaxed against the older and closed his eyes.

"Well we have the rest of our lives to learn about each other." The teen spoke, before he suddenly opened his eyes and looked up at the other nervously. "Th-That is if you're not scared of me now. I-I mean I just killed my own brother and-"

A finger pressed against his lips, as another wiped the gathering tears in his eyes, and the older smiled.

"Of course we will. Why wouldn't I want you?" He asked, as the younger suddenly relaxed and smiled. "I love you for who you are, even despite that. Nothing can change who you are deep down inside."

A soft, happy, laugh left the ten, as he smiled up at the older and pulled him into a kiss. One the blonde returned, as the others relaxed and Yata stared at them with a dumb founded expression on his face.

"H-he just killed his brother and they're making out?" The vanguard spoke in a stupor, all thanks to the strain's good hearing, as Chitose sighed.

"Don't look at me. Love has never been my specialty." The womanizer replied, as he suddenly yelled in pain. "Eric-"

"It better fucking be, or you and me are going to have a problem."

"Go easy on him, Eric. It hasn't even been three days." Kōsuke reprimanded, as the blonde scuffed and Yata sighed in frustration.

"I don't even know what kind of date to set up for them after…this!" The vanguard spoke, as the strain pulled his lips away from the older's and the larger man smiled down at him.

"Just let them be, Yata. They'' have a date when they're ready."

"They better fucking date first!"

"I can hear you guys, you know." Nekota finally spoke, as they suddenly jumped in shock and the pair turned to look at their fellow clansmen. "What's this about you guys setting up a date for us?"

If Yata hadn't had a heart attack yet in his life, he finally had his first.

 **A little over a Month Later**

"Akagi, where did I put my bag?" Nekota asked, as he rummaged through the crap below the bar and blew his bands out of his face.

"I thought you left it by the couch." The upbeat man spoke, as the teen suddenly stood up straight and spooked Kusanagi in the process.

The teen checking all the couches, from behind the bar, before he noticed the handle of his tote from across the room and sighed in relief. Nekota walking around the bar, and to the couch, as he pulled the bar out from under it and relaxed.

"Thanks, Akagi."

"No problem, Nekota-kun."

"Now, can you help us with the decorations?" Yata questioned, as he frowned at him from on top of Akagi's shoulders. The skateboarder putting up a 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' sign, as the younger sighed and snapped his fingers. All the decorations suddenly being put up in their place, as the older teen frowned at him and Akagi looked around the room in awe. "Without using your fucking powers!"

"Rikio will be here before you finish." The strain replied, as Akagi knelt down so the vanguard could vacate his shoulders, and the teen pulled out a small box from his bag. "Better I put them up myself, than have him walk in while we're all putting them up."

"Show off." Yata grumbled, as Nekota frowned and a pebbled suddenly collided with his forehead. "The fuck! Nekota!"

"Says the moron who could've hung up the banner without Akagi's help." Nekota smirked, as the vanguard suddenly blushed and the upbeat man beside him looked at the two teens in confusion.

"Huh?"

"It's nothing!" Yata yelled, as Chitose chuckled from behind him.

"Go easy with the jokes, Nekota. Yata-chan is still a virgin. Don't blow a fuse." The brunette spoke, as he sat on the couch with Eric sitting between his legs on his phone. "He's not as educated as us at flirting."

"You're flirting sucks." Eric commented, as the ex-womanizer frowned at the blonde. "You're better at not using your brain to think."

"L-Love you too, Eric."

"You fucking better."

The sound of whip filled the air, as they looked to see Dewa holding his phone up innocently and Chitose sputtered in embarrassment.

"Masa!" The brunette yelled, as the others laughed.

"Well you are." His best friend lightly laughed, as the man pouted and the door to the bar rang.

Everyone looking to the door, just as blonde hair and tanned skin came into view, and the strain suddenly brightened and tackled the man into a hug.

"HAPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone suddenly yelled, as the younger collided with the other and suddenly paused in complete confusion.

 _Wasn't he large last night when we went to bed?_

"You guys remembered." Kamamoto spoke happily, as he held the strain close and Nekota looked up at the older.

The once bulky man, he fell asleep beside last night, now a handsome and lean man. His beard gone, and his hair a bit longer, as he had ditched his usual outfit and wore worn jeans and a black shirt. The sight schooling the younger to his core, as brown eye tilted down to meet him and Kamamoto gave him a smile.

"Surprise." HE spoke, as the teen blinked up at up.

"Y-You're small." The teen spoke, as the blonde nodded and Nekota hugged him tighter. "I did get to see it!"

"Of course. I promised you would." The older chuckled, as the others smiled and Yata frowned.

"Oi, don't hog the birthday man, Nekota! He may be your boyfriend, but we've known him longer." The vanguard reprimanded, as Nekota frowned at the skateboarder an Akagi set a hand on the older teen's shoulder.

"Come on you two, don't argue. Kamamoto-san can do whatever he wants. It's his birthday." The upbeat man spoke, as Yata's face turned red and the man blinked at the vanguard in confusion. "Yata-san, are you o-?"

"I'm fine, quit touching me!" The skateboarder snapped, as Anna and their king entered the room. The princess seeming to brighten up a little at the once bulkier man's presence, as she hurried over to them and held out a wrapped present for the man.

"Happy birthday, Kamamoto." She spoke, as the older smiled and accepted the gift.

"Thank you, Anna." He replied, as Akagi suddenly smiled.

"Let me get my present." The upbeat man spoke, as everyone suddenly started gathering their gifts and building a tower with them on the coffee table. A sight that had the blonde chuckling, as he smiled and relaxed.

"You guys are awesome." Kamamoto spoke, as Yata huffed.

"Don't go complimenting us till you open your gifts!"

"Yeah, we out did ourselves this year!" Akagi added, as Totsuka came in with a beautifully decorate cake.

"Cake comes first."

A chorus of cheers filled the room, as the festivities started and nothing but warmth filled the bar.

Time/Line Break

"We got one last gift for you." Yata suddenly spoke, after they had eaten the entire cake and the man opened his presents, the vanguard holding out an envelope. "We all threw in a bit of money and got these for the two of you. Nekota has been harping us all week to tell him what's inside, because Akagi let it slip these are for the both of you, but we wouldn't let him open it."

At that, the strain beside him blushed and muttered an insult at Yata in English. One that had Eric chuckling, and translating for Chitose upon request, as the older blonde took the envelope and blinked at it in confusion. The lightweight, and thick width telling him it was a card, as Nekota quietly watching him with impatience. A look that had him smiling, and tearing the envelope open, as Nekota leaned against hi when he pulled out a standard birthday card. The message, and image, simple as he opened it and both of them stared at the contents in surprise. Everyone's signature, and a small message inside as two aquarium tickets laid on top. The tickets for the same aquarium they visited when the younger admitted his feelings for the blonde.

"Y-You guys…" Nekota mumbled, as his face turned pink and he covered his flushed cheeks. "You're horrible."

"Horrible? How the hell is that horrible? That's the right aquarium, right?" Yata demanded, a frown on his face, as Nekota pressed a hand against his forehead with a sigh, and the blonde smiled down at the gift.

"It is the right aquarium, and that's why it's horrible." Nekota replied, as the vanguard just crossed his arms over his chest.

"Then don't go complaining about it! It was a pain in the ass to find tickets you guys could use whenever you wanted." He reprimanded, as Nekota went to retort and Kamamoto wrapped an arm around the strain. The younger glancing up at him in confusion, his cheeks pink, as the older smiled at the rest of their clansmen and Nekota relaxed against him.

"Thank you, guys. We'll find a perfect day to use them." Kamamoto spoke, as the others smiled and Chitose spoke up.

"Well, now that the present are done, you guys go have fun." The ex-womanizer spoke, as the pair looked toward the brunette in confusion. "What, you thought we'd make you stay here and do stupid shit like always? You've got Nekota now, go have fun."

"A-Are you sure?" The tan-skinned male asked, as the others nodded.

"Of course. You should spend some time with Nekota-kun too." Akagi replied, as the strain beside him blushed slightly. "Besides, we'll end up seeing you tomorrow anyway."

"You spend so much time here, helping everyone out, so you deserver a break." Dewa added, as Bandō nodded.

"Thank you guys." Kamamoto spoke with a smile, as him and the strain got to their feet and Nekota started to gather his gifts up and put them in his bag. "I'll see you guys tomorrow morning."

"Afternoon." Yata corrected, as he glanced at his comrade in confusion and the skateboarder glanced away from him. "Sleep in, too. I'll come early and help set up the bar."

"Thank you, Yata-san."

"Just get going, would yah?"

"You make it sound like you're kicking us out." Nekota frowned, as the blonde walked over to the teen and opened the door for him, since his arms were full, and Yata scoffed.

"I will if you don't get going." A roll of the eyes was the strain's reply, as he left and the older have his fellow clansmen another thankful smile.

"Thank you, guys."

Several 'you're welcomes' and 'happy birthdays' followed after him as he exited the bar and found Nekota waiting for him. The teen's tote filled to the brim, as well as his arms, with the older's gifts as he moved to help and the strain moved out of his grasp.

"I can carry them." He muttered, as the older let him and wrapped an arm around the teen as they headed for the blonde's apartment. "Sorry if my gift was stupid."

At his words, the blond looked at the younger with a small frown and saw the slight jealousy in his eyes. The new black chain necklace, the strain bought him, jingling around his neck as they walked, before he pulled the younger closer to him and Nekota looked up to meet his eyes.

"It's not stupid. I love it." He replied, as a soft blush dusted the teen's cheeks and the smaller looked away in embarrassment. "You worked hard and saved up to buy it for me. Why wouldn't I love it?"

"I never…" Nekota went to protest, as he turned to the older and fell silent when the blonde smiled down at him. The blush turning darker, as he chewed at his lower lip, and glanced away from him. "I saved up a little."

A smile spread across the older's face as he left it at that and they crossed the street to his apartment building. The older already knowing that the strain had been attending as many missions as possible, without including the blonde, so he could secretly collect enough money to buy his gift. The numerous injuries, and bruises, that had pilled up the first week, being enough of a hint as Nekota had pulled a jacket over himself and huffed when he asked about them.

" _Akagi asked me to join him on a mission. It's nothing I couldn't handle."_

Was the reply he had gotten, and he left it at that. After all, Nekota could take care of himself if he got into trouble. His battle, if you could call it that, against Kenji had proved that fact. After he had burned the older strain into nothing, and used not only a water shield, but also several illusions, he had seen the younger teen in a slightly different light. Nekota was still the innocent, small, kind strain he had met since Yata brought him to HOMRA, but now a new layer had been added to the younger. A strong, powerful, proud, and snippy teen laid just beneath the surface and when both layers merged Nekota was laid-back, snippy, and calm. A new attitude that had come to surface, after the night they returned to the older's apartment, and after the Kenji ordeal, as he had closed the door behind him and Nekota looked at him in worry.

" _Are you sure you're not afraid of me? Or even angry? Disappointed? Upset?" Nekota asked, as he pulled at his singed shirt and his eyes looked to the floor. "E-Everyone else is terrified of me and you seem perfectly fine, which is scaring me. I-I mean, I killed my fucking brother and you're ok with that?"_

" _Do you want me to be angry with you?" He had asked, as Nekota looked to him in slight confusion, and he stepped forward to take the teen's burned hands in his. "Would it make you feel better if I yelled at you or hated you?"_

 _A shake of the head was all he received, as he smiled at the teen and placed a hand on his forehead._

" _You killed Kenji because you had to. If you spared him he could've hurt anyone of us." He continued to speak, as the teen nodded. "I know I freaked out, but I thought you lost control, or you were killing him out of revenge, but I'd never blame you. You did what you thought was right."_

" _I fucking love you, Rikio."_

From there the two of them had continued life as usual. The pair sleeping in the same bed, arriving at HOMRA early, taking missions with Yata, and slowly getting the others to not fear the strain. A task that took awhile, before they had a gang raid and Eric had been cornered. No one close enough to help him, and the ex-gang pet facing several guns, before Nekota had suddenly created a shield around the teen, and took the men out without being near them. In fact, the strain had been on the other side of the room, but when he heard Chitose yelling the blonde's name it only took the younger seconds to protect him. Chitose beyond thankful, and the others relieved their clansmen was safe, as the rest of the raid went down in success. Nekota ending up protecting them till the very end, till the final blow was made and the mission was over. Mikoto himself thanking the strain, when all was said and done, as the others had joined in and the younger had smiled in relief at their acceptance.

Now. Now Nekota was officially apart of HOMRA as of last week. HOMRA's crest imprinted onto his lower back, in the center, and his small flame amongst there's. Right where it belonged.

"What do you want to do, Kouji?" He asked, as he slipped off his shoes and received a frown.

"It's your birthday, Rikio. You're pick, not mine." The strain replied, as he pulled his hair out of his face.

His hairstyle one of Totsuka's creations, as the black strands hung just past the strain's ears. His bangs falling toward the bridge of his nose, and a cluster on each side coming out to a point like cat ears. A look that had him blushing the first time he saw it, as he softly smiled and pointed to the TV.

"Akagi let me borrow a movie last week. Let's watch that."

Time/Line Break

"This movie fucking sucks." Nekota declared, an hour later, as he frowned at the TV. "Akagi's taste in movies are horrible."

"I'd have to agree, but this was made before we were born, so the graphics aren't the best." The blonde beside him laughed slightly, as the strain leaned against him and relaxed when the male wrapped an arm around him. "The story isn't bad though."

"Still sucks." He complained, as the older smiled down at him and the teen sat up nervously. "I have an embarrassing question I need you to answer."

"What is it, Kouji? Is something wrong?" The blonde asked, as the teen blushed at his first name the older gave him and shook his head.

"Nothing's wrong. I was just wondering why we haven't gone further. Am I not appealing enough? Or-" The teen cut himself, the moment the older sighed, and the blonde muted the TV to turn and look at him. The younger suddenly feeling small, as he inwardly winced, and pulled his sweater tighter around him. "I-I get if you don't love me like th-"

"I do love you, Kouji, a lot." Kamamoto interrupted, as the teen glanced up at him. A look between concern and love in his eyes, as he took the teen's free hand in his. "And because I do I was waiting till you were ready."

"Till I was ready?" He repeated, as the blonde nodded with a small smile.

"I wanted to wait till you wanted to. Otherwise I'd feel like I was forcing you." The blonde spoke, as the younger's cheeks heated up and he looked at his lap in embarrassment.

"You didn't have to wait this long. You could've told me sooner, idiot." The teen muttered, as the hand holding his moving to touch his cheek. The caress causing him to look up toward the older, and blush when he noticed how close the male was to him, as lips brushed against his and sent a shiver down his spine. "R-Rikio."

"I want you to be happy and comfortable, remember?"

A small smile fell over the teen's face, as he nodded and wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck.

"I remember." He softly replied, as he closed the short distance between them and locked their lips together.

The tan-skinned male's hands suddenly sliding down his face, down his neck, sides back, and past his rear as he was suddenly lifted off the couch and set on the older's lap. A move that had the teen leaning into the blonde's chest, and threading his fingers through his hair, as lips left his to trail down and lightly press against his neck. Each press and brush of lips against his skin making the younger shiver, as hands moved to press against his lower back and pull him closer. A soft, breathy, gasp leaving the strain's lips as he arched into the other and jolted the moment teeth sank into flesh.

"Fuck, Rikio." Nekota gasped, as the male pulled away from the spot he had just marked and gave him a soft smile.

"Are you ok?" Kamamoto asked, as the male gently kneaded his fingers into the younger's back and the teen purred at his touch.

"Yeah. That just felt really good." The younger spoke, as he moved back a bit and met the older's gaze with a small blush. "Can we keep going?"

"If you want. Do you want to move to the bed?" The older asked, as the strain shook his head nervously.

"I want to stay here, if that's ok." He replied, his face heating up when the male smiled at him.

"Of course." Was the simple reply he received, as the hands against his back moved to opposite directions.

One hand moving to embed itself into the teen's hair, and the other pressing against his lower back, as lips captured his own. The kiss slow, and patient, as the hand against his back slid beneath his shirt and touched bare skin. The first brush of contact causing a small gasp to pass his lips, as the blonde's tongue moved past his lips and delved into his mouth, as their kiss deepened. A calm, gentle, dance starting amongst them, as both hands brushed against skin and inches his shirt up. Their kiss breaking, and soft gasps of breath filling the air, as the fabric against the teen's chest was cast off and sent to the floor. Hands pressing against skin, and lips pressing into the strain's neck, as a soft groan fell past his lips and the teen's hands moved to the older's shoulders to press against them and shiver. Each slow, loving, movement driving him to insanity as he gently tugged on the older's shirt and whimpered when teeth grazed against his shoulder.

"Rikio, you're killing me here." Nekota shakily spoke, as brown eyes glanced up at him from his place at the teen's shoulder and he bit back a groan. "Please, do something."

"I am doing something." The older spoke, as he moved back and pulled his shirt off to appease the teen's earlier request, before he pulled the younger close and smiled down at him. "I'm loving you."

"You're killing me, is what you're doing." The younger lightly huffed, as he wrapped his arms around the male's neck. His face heating up, as he harshly swallowed, and hesitantly forced out the words he wanted to speak. "Just make love to me, Rikio."

It was then that the older stared at him in surprise, before he relaxed and gave a small smile in response. The older's hands moving to the teen's pants, and slowly unbuttoning them, as the teen sat up on his knees to make the job easier. The denim sliding down the teen's thighs, and to his knees, as he was suddenly, and practically, slung over the blonde's shoulder and over the back of the couch to get his pants and boxers off. A soft giggle leaving the strain, at their ridiculous position, and the struggle against the teen's clothes on his lower half, before the rest of his clothes were tossed to the floor and he reclaimed his seat in the older's lap. Kamamoto unbuttoning his own pants, and nudging the teen off of him, as the male pulled the rest of his own clothes off and tossed them to the floor with the growing pile.

"Give me a second." The blonde spoke, as he placed a kiss on the strain's forehead and disappeared into the bedroom.

A look of confusion falling over the teen's face, and the younger straining his own ears to figure out what the male was doing, as the sound of a drawer being opened and closed reached him. The older reappearing moments later, with lube and a condom in hand, as the younger blushed and squeaked when the older sat back down on the couch and pulled the strain into his lap. Their erections brushing against one another, and making the both of them stiffen, as the teen bit down on his lower lip and held back a groan.

"Rikio…" The younger breathlessly spoke, as a shiver rolled down his spine the moment the older pulled him closer till they were flush together.

"Just relax, Kouji." The blonde spoke, as he opened the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers. "I'll do everything."

A whimper followed soon after as a finger was slipped into the younger and teeth grazed against his neck. The digit inside of him pushing and spreading him open, as kisses and bites puled and pressed into his skin. One digit after another soon following close behind, before he was opened up and whining against the constant assault to his skin. His neck and shoulders covered in bruises and little bites, as the fingers left him and the sound of the condom being opened reached his ears. A few moments of soft gasps, and their breathing, the only sounds in the air before hands caressed his cheeks and sapphire orbs met brown.

"Are you sure?" Kamamoto asked, as the younger frowned slightly and flicked him in the forehead. "Ouch, Kouji-"

"I wouldn't be sitting here in your lap, naked, and erect, if I didn't want this you idiot." Nekota huffed, as the blonde rubbed his forehead and slightly pouted.

"I wanted to make sure." The man spoke, as the younger looked away in embarrassment.

"I am. Now can we do this or you want to ask me more questions?" In response hands gently caressed his hips and guided the teen onto his knees. Lips pressing back into his neck, and making shivers roll down his spine, as the older eased him down onto his length. The initial breach making him gasp out and groan, as his inside muscles burned and stretched to accommodated the other's girth. Fingers messaging into his thighs, and his back arching out, till he was fully seated and burying his face into the taller man's neck. "Sh-Shit, Rikio."

"Is something-?" The question was interrupted, as a shake of the head left the younger and the tips of his ears turned pink. "Kouji?"

"Y-You're huge." The teen managed to share, as he moved away from the other's chest and rested the palms of his hands on the man's thighs. His whole face pink, and his gaze refusing to meet the blonde's, as he situated his legs into a better position and gave an experimental roll of his hips. The motion causing both of them to bite back a hiss in pleasure. "Shit."

After the curse left the teen's mouth, the strain carefully pulled up, till the tip of the older's erection brushed against his hole, before slamming back down and letting out a yelp. The younger managing to hit his prostate on the first try, as his fingers dug into the man's skin, and he bit into his bottom lip. It taking everything he had to keep his eyes from rolling into the back of his skull, as hands gripped his hips and guided him upwards once more. Some words of encouragement falling on deaf ears as he thrust back down and whimpered in pleasure. It taking a few tries, before the teen managed to get ahold of himself enough to start a steady pace. His arms and legs quivering with each thrust, as the older's lips pressed back against his throat, and the hands on his hips drove him down harder. Gasps and heavy breathes turning into moans and cries, as the strain's back arched out and his powers wavered slightly. The small moment of power catching the older man's attention, as fingers wrapped around his erection and pumped him in time with each thrust. The sudden pleasure causing his last inkling of control to slip, as fire suddenly ignited against his skin and the blonde's instantly responded to its heat. Red and pink tinged flames dancing against one another, as teeth dug into his skin and the strain cried out as he suddenly came. The older following just behind, as heavy pants filled the air and the teeth in his shoulder slowly pulled back. Flames slowly snuffing out and the younger's arms finally giving, as the older pulled him against his chest and the two of them gradually regulated their breathing.

"Sh-Shit." Nekota spoke, after a few moments of silence, as he slowly separated himself from the other and wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck with a humorous smile on his face. "Happy Birthday, Rikio."

It was then that laughter filled the air, as they pressed their foreheads together and curled up together on the couch. The both of them taking advantage of Yata's earlier offer and then some.

GOOD ENDING - ROUTE FB - FE COMPLETE

* * *

K and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to Furuashi Hideyuki, GoHands, and GoRA.

Nekota however belongs to me. If you wish to use him, please ask permission before using him.


	48. FB - HNS FF Ending - Kamamoto

HOMRA'S Black Cat

Multiroute Fanfiction

Choice FB– HNS – FF –Wait for the Others

Love and Family Route

"What's your call, Rikio?" Yata asked, as the blonde watched the teen up on stage.

Nekota now staring at the floor blankly, and his head hung, while Kenji continued to try and sell his brother off for the highest price. The teen's hair a black curtain over his face, and that night Nekota first stayed at his place surfacing, before he clenched his fists and looked to the floor.

"Wait." He quietly spoke, with a bit of difficulty, getting a sigh from the vanguard as he set rolled his board toward him and sat on it. "I don't want to risk Nekota-san getting hurt."

"I get it." Yata muttered, setting his chin in his palm and glaring at Kenji, while the guards relaxed slightly. "He's been through enough. We'll save him when the others get here."

A nod was all the bulkier man could give as he glared at the floor. The look the strain gave him that night flashing through his mind, before Nekota in the aquarium, and on that mission followed after. Loss, pain, longing, confusion, and fear. All things the teen should've never had to live with, but the idea of putting his life in danger wasn't worth the possible loss that could follow. He loved Nekota, had seen him in pain and hurt, and he couldn't risk his life when they could wait just a few minutes and have all of HOMRA behind them to protect the younger. When they would have a sure fire chance to not only take out the guards, but to bring the younger to safety.

"Seventy million yen! Do I hear a possible eighty million yen?!" Kenji called, making Yata grip at his shorts tightly, and the bulky blonde to clench his fists tighter.

Seventy million yen. That was an unbelievable amount of money for one person, yet it couldn't even compare to Nekota. Not to his personality, his feelings, and his being. Nekota wasn't worth that much money, he was worth so much more, more than anyone could ever pay because he was unique and priceless. His existence was too special to sell him off like this…Nekota didn't deserve any of this. He deserved to be back at the bar with them, happy, and arguing lightly with the others. He deserved to chose what dinner was going to be tonight, complain a little for sharing a bed with the larger man, and then curl up in bed with him without another word. He deserved to wake up safe in his apartment, to go on a mission with any of them, and turn down their shopping trips and…he deserved to be one of HOMRA.

"Ninety million yen! Can I hear a hundred million yen?!"

It was then that the vanguards watch light up lightly with a text from the others. The little light never attracting any attention, while the skateboarder shifted slightly and brought the device into their view and out of the others.

 _We've got your backs. Give us the signal. ~Bandō_

"You ready, Rikio?" Yata asked, discreetly grabbing his bat and sitting up enough to set a foot on his board.

"When you are." The blonde replied, getting a nod from his partner, as the teen next to him slowly stood and the guards turned back to them.

"GO TO HELL KENJI!" Yata yelled, completely halting everything around them and getting everyone's attention in the room, just before the wall behind them blasted apart.

HOMRA's flames flaring out, and climbing up the walls, as gasps left the attendants and the others moved in behind them. The guards already rising their weapons, and Dewa's flames flaring past them, while the others ran past them and toward their opponents. Their comrades little fireballs blasting the guns out of their owners hands, before Yata slapped him on the back and shot off on his skateboard toward the older strain. Eric and Chitose already fighting in close quarters, and Akagi and Bandō trying to blast a hole into the enemies in front of them, till Yata landed on the stage and a blast of the vanguard's flames flared out around him.

The circle of fire shooting out around him, and cracking the wood beneath him with the pressure, before a shattering sound reached the blonde and had him moving forward with a curse. The collar around Nekota's neck hitting the floor in pieces, while Yata swung at Kenji, and the teen bound to the floor stared at the ground in a slight daze. The bulkier man shoving people aside, not caring to if they were trying to attack him or not, while Fujishima moved to his side to try and make his trek easier, before he reached the stage and all hell broke lose. Their vanguard already fighting toe to toe with the older strain, and the blonde barely reaching the first step, before fire suddenly exploded around the young strain and a curse fill the air just as his flames heightened in intensity.

The sudden force sending him skidding back a foot, and the others to either duck, and be sent flying, while the attendants screamed and gasped when the blaze became apparent. The skateboarder being sent flying, and his board to clatter to the ground, as he landed on top of Bandō and Kenji slammed into the wall from across the stage. Wood caving in, and being eaten alive by the deep orange flames, before another cracking sound echoed and Nekota's small figure stood up amongst the blaze. His name on the top of the blonde's tongue, before he saw the dulled blue eyes gazing out at them and felt his heart stop, even when Kenji got up and glared at the young teen.

"Oh quit throwing a temper tantrum you shitty brat!" The older strain yelled over the blaze, dusting himself off a little. "I wouldn't be in this god damn situation if you weren't so useless back then!"

Nekota couldn't hear them anymore.

To prove his theory, the teen continued to stare ahead, people already trying to run for the door, before a small hand reached out in their direction. The instant it lay out in front of him being the moment the huge gapping hole in the wall came alive in flames, as screams filled the air and anyone in the fire's path started burning alive. A sight that had the others wincing, and cringing in horror, till Kenji growled and moved toward the younger with his hand raised.

"Go back to sleep!" The older strain ordered, holding his hand out toward the teen, before nothing happened and Kenji jolted back in shock. The man looking down at his hand in surprise, before Nekota turned toward him and he flinched when dead blue eyes gazed at him. The hand that had been held out toward the burning people slowly being turned to him. "Nekota, don't do this! You have more control than that!"

It was then that the teen's mouth moved. His voice so soft no one could hear it over the flames, as the older harshly swallowed and wished it was at this moment that he hadn't been able to understand what the teen had said at all.

"No blood, no bone, no ash."

The six words continued to be whispered, even when Kenji continued to try and use his powers, while backing up away from his younger brother, till he hit the cracked wall behind him and slid to the floor in a shaking heap. Green eyes wide with terror, till the strain's hand was pointed toward his brother and the blonde clenched his fists as he forced himself up the stairs and onto the stage.

"N-Nekota-"

"Nekota-san, stop!" Kamamoto yelled, the teen twitching slightly, while Yata stared at him in shock from his spot on the floor with Bandō.

"Rikio, are you fucking crazy, get off the stage!" The vanguard yelled, moving to get up, but ending up in the hooded man's lap when he yanked him back. "The fuck, Bandō! Let go! Rikio's-"

"You'll make it worse if you move now, idiot!"

"Nekota-san, can you hear me?" The blonde carefully asked, till dull blue eyes moved to him and Kenji stared at them in complete shock. "You can right?"

When the younger's chant stopped, and dull blue eyes continued to watch him, he deemed it a success and held his hands up so the teen knew he wouldn't hurt him.

"Do you remember who I am, Nekota-san? Can you recognize me?" By now everyone in the room was looking at him like he was insane, as if he was trying to talk to a hungry and wild tiger into becoming a vegetarian. Yet when the teen's head tilted slightly he knew he was getting somewhere. Nekota might not be completely conscious of what he was doing, but he was below the surface of whatever pain and fear that had made him fall into this state. "It's me, Kamamoto. Rikio Kamamoto. You remember, right?"

"K…Kama…" The words where quiet, but nonetheless they were audible, and that was a good sign.

"Yes, its me. Remember?" He calmly asked, getting a small nod, as the teen's hand slowly fell to his side. "Can you come here, Nekota-san? You're hurting yourself."

"Rikio-!" Yata tried to protest, till the hooded man behind him slapped a hand over his mouth and the room remained silent.

Their vanguard trying to fight against the man keeping him down and quiet, and with good reason from both sides of the situation. One being that he might be able to calm the teen down, since he recognized him, and the other being what the younger strain had revealed that day Kenji visited them. The information of the boy that had tried to help Nekota before, when he lost control of his powers, and had died because of his actions. A single fact that could come to fruition if he wasn't careful in how he approached the strain in front of him. One wrong move and not only would he be caught in the teen's flames, but everyone else in the room would be killed in the blaze that would follow. Yet it was a risk he had to take. Nekota didn't deserve to go through any more pain, and if he could stop it he'd give everything he had to prevent it. Nekota deserved to be happy and safe.

Of course when the boy in front of him tilted his head more, in a very childlike manner, he softly smiled. Never once had he seen Nekota look so young, yet it didn't mean he was out of the woods yet.

"Come here, Nekota-san." He calmly persuaded, holding a hand out. "It hurts, doesn't it?"

It was then that the teen looked to the burns appearing on his arms, and the little flickers of flames falling on the pale skin and turning the flesh into dark patches of red, till blue eyes moved toward him and nodded. A simple wave of his fingers causing the younger to take a shaky step toward him, all while a deathly silence filled the air, and fire burned into the wood beneath them. The planks crackling and snapping under the younger strain's steps, with each time he moved forward, till a small hand reached out for him.

The heat of the teen's flames reaching him then, and the overbearing warmth almost making him flinch, till his own fire reacted to the younger's and soothed away the orange blaze. Each movement forward causing the bulkier man's powers to melt away the young strains, just as a small hand rested in his own and the pink tinged flames around the older enveloped the two of them. The orange fire disappearing in an instant, and the blondes fire caressing the two of them, as blue eyes started to clear. Recognition slowly appearing in Nekota's eyes, till bright sapphire orbs stared at him in shock and he pulled the younger close.

"K-Kamamoto-san?"

"Welcome back, Nekota-san." He quietly replied, the others relaxing, while Kenji shakily got to his feet.

"I-I didn't…no one is hurt, right?" Nekota quietly asked, making the bulkier man wince. "K-Kamamoto-san?"

"Well-"

"Fucking piece of trash." Kenji suddenly spoke, causing the two of them to look toward the man and the younger to flinch when he saw the gun in the older strain's hand. "Forget selling your pathetic little ass. You're a walking time bomb. I should've kept mom back and let that car run you over, you little shit."

"K-Kenji-nii-"

"Put the gun down, asswipe!" Yata demanded, as him and the others stood, the skateboarders bat in hand and his figure a blaze. "If you so much as twitch a finger I'll end you."

"Come try it, shorty." Kenji demanded, gun trained on the younger. "You so much as even flinch toward me and I'll send a bullet through my brothers brain, and you don't want to know what'll happen when it actually ends his life."

"Kamamoto-san, go back to the others." Nekota quietly pleaded, letting go of his hoodie with shaking fingers, something that had the blonde grabbing his hands before they could move too far.

"I'm not leaving you. Not when I've gotten you back." He replied, getting a sad look from the younger. "Nekota-san?"

"I love you, Rikio." The teen spoke, making the man suddenly stare at him in surprise, before a small kiss was placed on his lips and he pulled his hands out of the blonde's grasp. "Be sure to duck the moment he shoots."

"Nekota-san-"

"I told you I had bad luck." Came the quiet words, before he stepped away from him and softly smiled. "But thank you for everything you did for me."

"Nekota-san-"

"What are you blabbering about over there, you little shit?" Kenji demanded, before Nekota looked to his brother and started walking toward him. "H-Hey! What are you doing? Stay back!"

"I'm saving the world from both of us."

"Keep back! I mean it, Nekota!"

The yelling continued between the two just as hands grabbed his arm and yanked. A quick look to his left finding Yata beside him, and trying to pull him away from the stage in a panic, while the others stood by the huge hole in the wall and stayed clustered together to keep their flames as dense as they could get them.

"Y-Yata-san-"

"We need to move Rikio, now!" The vanguard demanded, as he successfully yanked the man down a few steps and Kenji raised his gun to the teen's forehead when he moved within a few feet from him.

"G-Get back, Nekota! Now!"

"Rikio, move! Come on!"

"Lets say hi to Nia together, brother." Nekota spoke, before he reached out and grabbed the gun.

The instant he did being the moment the gunshot went off, before an explosion of cold air rocked the room. The force knocking him and the vanguard to the floor, and the others out of the room, as ice shoot out from the spot the brothers had been and shook the foundation of the building. Some of the ceiling caving in, and the blonde quickly moving to shield the skateboarder from any falling debris, till the shaking slowly subsided and a deathly silence filled the air. Something that had the bulkier man quickly sitting up, and looking around in a panic, as nothing but huge ice crystals filled the room. Nekota and Kenji nowhere in sight as he slowly got to his feet and Yata scrambled up beside him to grab his arm before he even tried to move toward the now destroyed stage.

"Rikio it's too dangerous!" The vanguard spoke, holding tight to his arm, and digging his fingers into his sleeve. "N-Nekota's…th-there's no way he survived that!"

"But he can't-"

"Rikio, please!" The teen beside him begged, till the frosted haze around them cleared and revealed not only Kenji's mangled body, but also the strains frozen one. The teen completely incased in ice, and a clean bullet wound through his head, as the blonde's legs suddenly gave and it took everything Yata had to keep him standing. The teen's smaller hands trying desperately to keep him up, all while the others slowly came into the room and found the strain in the same state he did. "Rikio-"

"N-Nekota-san…its all my fault." He shakily spoke, tears gathering in his eyes, before the teen beside him couldn't keep him standing any longer and they ended up in a small heap on the floor. "I-I'm so sorry, N-Nekota-san."

It was only a few moments later that arms slowly wrapped around him, as Yata pulled him close. The skateboarder pulling his face toward his chest, to hide the tears from the others and so he could express himself somewhat privately, before he pulled the younger as close as he could get and cried. All while the soft layer of frost disappeared from the air and the their red flames burned bright.

BAD ENDING – ROUTE FB – FF COMPLETE

* * *

Scarlett: *trying not to fall asleep* alright, here's the bad ending for Kamamoto's route! His FB Route is officially complete.

Nekota: *frowning at her* You killed me off again

Scarlett: *frowns at him* yeah, well it seemed better that way

Nekota: How is killing me any better?

Kamamoto: You sacrificed yourself to get rid of Kenji, but you did it to save me from dying?

Scarlett: *pats Kamamoto on the head* I knew there was a reason I picked you for a romantic interest

Nekota: *frowning* I thought it was because you couldn't find someone that fit into Clear's spot like the others filled in the originally DRAMAtical Murder spots

Scarlett: *rubs her eye tiredly* No, Kamamoto was an early choice. Noiz's spot was a bitch to fill, but Chitose won that spot eventually. *waves her hand* anyway, You had to die because you and Kamamoto dying because of Kenji sounded too cruel...that and with the good ending being your revenge against your brother it was better I just made you a living bomb and kill you and Kenji. *yawns, ignoring Nekota's displeased frown* Anyway! The poll for the next route is open! So be sure to vote please! We've got three votes for Mikoto, so if any of you want to see someone else's route first go vote! I'm taking the poll down Wednesday. Here are your choices: (please note Chitose's route is closed because we just finished a side route for him)

 **DA.) Misaki Yata- Leave Yata Behind**

 **EB.) Suoh Mikoto- Flee**

 **FA.) Rikio Kamamoto- Let Nekota Live With Kenji**

*Stretches as everyone comes in and takes up the rest of the space on the couch*

Scarlett: But besides that, since I won't be updating tomorrow and probably won't have the time to tell you guys tomorrow...

Everyone: Have a Happy Valentines Day!

Scarlett: *makes a heart with her fingers* See you guys next week, and enjoy valentines day tomorrow!

* * *

 **Reviews Answered:**

 **Reviews will be answered when the next route starts.**

* * *

K and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to Furuashi Hideyuki, GoHands, and GoRA.

Nekota however belongs to me. If you wish to use him, please ask permission before using him.


	49. DA - LYB - Yata

HOMRA's Black Cat

Multiroute Fanfiction

Choice DA – Leave Yata Being (LYB)

Bonds and Innocence Route

"You better not die, Yata-san." Nekota finally spoke, as he got to his feet and the blue glared at them.

"Not counting on it. Now get going. Mikoto-san and the others should be down the street."

A nod left the younger, before he sprinted down the sidewalk and a scoff left the man with the sword.

"Like I'm letting you get away, you mangy feline." Fushimi growled, just before knives hurtled toward him and the younger flinched in fear. His eyes squeezing shut, and the strain waiting for the pain, before the clang of steel filled his ears. A sound that had his lids opening in a flash, and finding the vanguard holding his bat in front of him, till hazel orbs turned to him and a small smile met him.

"Get going." Yata nicely ordered, as Nekota returned it and quickly sprinted ahead before he could be attacked again,

The clang of steel ringing from behind him, but not perusing him, while the teen harshly swallowed and tried to keep his thoughts positive. On the idea that Yata could make it out of the fight with that blue alright, and that he'd find HOMRA in time, but the moment he turned the corner the stain couldn't help but wince at the huge group of people ahead of him. The entire intersection filled with humans, and the chatter reaching sound levels that had his ears screaming in pain, as he grit his teeth together and held tightly to the front of his shirt. His mind going blank from the noise, but his body refusing to move forward or back, while he stated off into the huge mob and tried to calm himself. Tried to keep some form of sanity left to follow Yata's order.

It's just a bunch of humans. They can't hurt me, they don't know me, don't know what I am. I just have to walk through and get to the others, just...no. There's too many and- a quick shake of the head had some of the thoughts clearing from his mind, before he harshly swallowed and squeezed his eyes shut. He could do this. Yata risked himself, so he had to push forward.

An idea that had him taking a step forward, and nothing terrible happening for the action, before he relaxed and moved forward. The pitch and magnitude of noise around him making his ears ring and pound in pain against his skull, but no single human glancing or making a move to hurt him, as he walked toward the other side of the intersection and felt the rest of his worries fade at the strip of sidewalk waiting for him. Nekota practically jogging the rest of the way, and hopping onto the strip of cement like a child would, in excitement and relief, before he looked behind him and felt a bit of pride swell inside of him at his accomplishment. Something that didn't last very long, as the sound of approaching footsteps reached his ears and he quickly turned to the noise, several blues rushing toward him.

"Halt!" One yelled, as another drew their saber.

"In the name of Scepter Four, you're under arrest!" Another yelled, while the strain panicked and moved to rush down the street Yata told him the others would be waiting for him on.

A plan that failed instantly as more blues came from the ordered direction. All of them drawing their sabers, and the teen feeling the fear and panic filling his body, before he suddenly turned and sprinted in the only other direction left, since traffic had picked up behind him, and didn't once miss the yells that pursued him. Tears filling his eyes, from the amount of anxiety bearing down on his shoulders, and his entire body bristling with his powers, till the sound of footsteps came from ahead of him and he suddenly came to a stop when more blues came from around the corner ahead of him. Yells and shouts bombarding him from both sides, and his powers breaking just past his skin, as he squeezed his eyes shut and tightly gripped the front of his shirt in fear.

 _I should've stayed with Yata-san_

Yet the instant the blues got too close, and the sound of a few more sabers being drawn reached his ears, his powers got the best of him and a thick, black, smoke filled the air. Shouts of surprise and annoyance coming to him from beyond the haze, till all four limps touched the cold cement and the strain took off running down the first alleyway he could find. The terror and panic still gripping at him, no matter how far or close the blues voices reached him, while Nekota ducked and weaved in and out of alleyways. The younger never once thinking on where he was going, or where he was, till he barreled out of an alleyway and nicked his shoulder against an dumpster.

Something sharp ripping past his fur and flesh, sending droplets of crimson to the cold ground, just as he tumbled right into a humans legs and collapsed in a tired heap on the cement. His little chest heaving, and soft weaving filling the air from his little muzzle, till he felt a shadow cast over him and he glanced sapphire eyes up toward the disturbance. A man, no older than the scary redhead from the bar, kneeling in front of him, and looking at him in worry, as a hand reached out and gently scratched the top of his head.

"Hey there little guy, you sure were running somewhere fast. Did you get into trouble?" The man asked, till he noticed his new injury and quickly set down his suitcase in his hand to pull a handkerchief out of his suit pocket. "You're hurt. Just stay still for me."

It was only then that the silky fabric brushed against his injury and a soft mew of pain fell past the strains muzzle. The human jolting back, and looking over him to see how bad he hurt him, till he deemed it was just his injury that had bothered him and moved back to carefully tying the silky fabric around the teen's wound. A look of accomplishment on the older's face, when he moved back to inspect his work, before he gently rubbed behind the feline's ear and softly smiled.

"There we go, that should stop the bleeding for now, but it should be treated." He spoke, making the younger suddenly stiffen and shakily force himself up on his paws. An action that proved to be a bad one, as pain shot through his leg, from the wound on his shoulder, and his limbs buckled. A mew in surprise leaving his mouth, till a large, warm, hand suddenly caught him and lifted him up from the ground. "Easy there, little guy. You're in no condition to be moving around."

At that point all Nekota could do was mew in protest and squirm in the human's hand. A small chuckled leaving the male, and a palm ruffling his fur on the top of his head, before he grabbed his suitcase and carefully stood up with the teen being held up with one hand.

"In fact, it's probably not a good idea for you to be out here hurt like this. Someone could try and hurt you even worse than this." Came the man's continued musings, as he started to head down the sidewalk, the strain starting to feel a sense of panic starting to creep up under his skin. "So you can stay with me till you're all healed up."

A statement that had the teen panicking in an instant, and trying to struggle in the human's hold, while the man protested, till he hit one of his bruised ribs and mewed in pain. Sapphire eyes squeezing shut, and the rest of his energy to fight washing away with the flood of agony, as the human moved back to his task to return home and completely ignored his sudden silence.

He should've never left Yata behind.

* * *

God damn it, this sucked!

The clash of steel rang through the air, before the skateboarder landed on his board and rolled back a few feet. His entire body protesting, and a light headed feeling starting to creep up on him, as one of his legs gave out and brought him down to one knee. Harsh breaths leaving him, and the warmth of blood running down his back now noticeable, as he reached a hand behind him and set a hand over the red fabric there. A sickening squish reaching his ears, before he pulled his hand back and winced at the fresh crimson covering his fingers. His vision starting to teeter, and the sound of footsteps coming toward him nearly being drowned out in his weakened state, till the blunt side of a blade rested underneath his chin and tilted his world upwards.

Unamuzed blue eyes watching him, and a shimmer of disappointment in them, as the vanguard glared up at the teen above him and tightened his grip on his bat. The younger trying to find enough strength to bring himself up to his feet to swing it, as the blue aura around the ex-red clansmen suddenly faded away and the god damned monkey stepped away from him to sheath his sword.

"Wh-What the hell are you doing? We're not done." Yata demanded, as he tried to get up and his other leg buckled in the process. The skateboarder having to abandon his bat to keep himself from face planting, while his old friend just scoffed and pulled out his phone.

"This was over when we started, Misaki. You of all people should've known you couldn't take me on in your condition." Fushimi spoke with a frown, as he tapped at the device in his palm and put it to his ear. "Fushimi here. You find the strain yet?"

"Like hell this is over, you stupid monkey, and you'll never get Nekota. He's probably already with Mikoto-san and the others by-"

"What do you mean you almost had him? Where the hell did he go?" The blue demanded into the phone, completely ignoring the vanguard and talking to his clansmen. "What do you mean there was a huge cloud of black smoke and then he was gone? How do you corner a strain and lose them that easily?"

Within the seconds afterward the younger felt his heart stop. The information now hanging in the air bringing panic and worry to the forefront of his thoughts, as he quickly fumbled for his watch and nearly lost his balance against his skateboard. The only thought on his mind being that if Nekota transformed then he never made it back to HOMRA. That, if had to be forced to protect himself, that he had been attacked by the blues and was running around scared and alone right now, without anyone to keep him safe. That if they didn't get to him soon, they'd lose him to the blues for as long as the strain lived. Yet when he managed to get his watch to make the call he needed, Saruhiko had already hung up on his own and pocketed his phone. A somewhat displeased look on his face, as he sent a glare toward the skateboarder and headed toward the direction the other blues were.

"This isn't over, Misaki."

"L-Like hell it is." Yata growled back, returning the look of hatred he got for his words. "And you better stay away from Nekota."

"You better find him before we do then." Came his old friend's reply, before he turned away from him and walked off.

The teen so focused on glaring after that stupid blue coat, that he didn't hear the voice coming out of his watch till a bit of yelling smashed into his ear drums. HOMRA's vanguard jumping slightly from his spot on the cement, as he looked back down at the watch around his wrist and held back a wince of pain.

"Huh?"

" _Thank god, you're ok, Yata-san!"_ Kamamoto's voice spoke, as the skateboarder plopped down on his rear end and pulled his legs to his chest in exhaustion. His cheek resting against his knees, and the full force of his injuries smashing into him in waves, while he closed his eyes and hummed in response. _"We'll be there as soon as we can! Is Nekota-san ok?"_

In the instant afterwards, the teen suddenly sat up straight and looked down at the watch on his arm with renewed panic and worry.

"What are you talking about, didn't he run into you guys?" Yata demanded, as he tightly gripped the fabric of his shorts and stared down intently at his watch.

" _We haven't seen him, Yata-san."_

"I told him to head to the bar, though." The younger spoke out loud to himself, before he was forcing himself up onto his shaking legs and grabbing his bat. "I have to find him."

" _We can look for him when we get to you, Yata-san. Just wait till we get there."_

"N-No, I have to find him before the b-blues do." Came the weak retort, as his vision started to tilt side to side and a groan left him with the dizzy feeling taking over him.

" _Yata-san, are you ok?"_

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine…h-have to find, N-Nekota."

" _We'll be there in a minute. So just wait for us, Yata-san."_ Kamamoto spoke, as the sound of several footsteps started to reach him and a shocked gasp reached him from his watch. _"Ya_ ta-san!"

The moment the yell reached his ears his legs suddenly gave way under his weight. Yells and shouts barely reaching him from the fog slowly taking over his senses, as he slammed into the ground within an instant and a groan of pain fell past his lips. Several people appearing around him, trying to help him back up, and prodding at his back, while tears of frustration filled his eyes and he stared angrily up at the blue sky.

He shouldn't have left Nekota alone.

* * *

Scarlett: *waves to the camera* Hey my wonderful readers and welcome to Yata's DA Route! *beams*

Yata: *frowns at her* but i thought we reached a tie in the poll?

Nekota: *interrupts her before she can talk* Knowing her she didn't want to deal with a repoll and picked the one she wanted to do more, right?

Scarlett: *pulls her beanie over her eyes* maybe

Yata: *shrugs* I'd be ok with that...if you didn't fucking separate us! *throws the printed version of her chapter at her* the fuck are you thinking?! Nekota is going to die without me!

Nekota: *frowns at Yata, crossing his arms over his chest* You trying to say I can't protect myself?

Yata: You're stuck in your cat form! How the hell are you going to do-?

Scarlett: *slams a pillow into his face, knocking him off the coach, smiling* anyway! Welcome to Yata's DA route! I apologize to the people who wanted to read Kamamoto's route, but you can always vote for him after this route finishes. So in the mean time please enjoy this route. *bows*

* * *

 **Answered** **Reviews:**

 **No new reviews.**

* * *

K and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to Furuashi Hideyuki, GoHands, and GoRA.

Nekota however belongs to me. If you wish to use him, please ask permission before using him.


	50. DA - LYB Part 2- Yata

HOMRA's Black Cat

Multiroute Fanfiction

Choice DA Part 2 – LYB

Bonds and Innocence Route

"Here we are. Home sweet home."

The clattering of the door closing behind them had the strain lifting his head a little, and glancing around the small entryway, before squirming in the man's hold once more. The human seeming to take pity on him at this point, and thankfully setting him down, as the cat strain steadied himself on three legs and felt his ears flatten a little. Worry and fear now completely taking over him, even when the man moved past him to put away his suitcase, while the teen carefully walked further into the apartment. Every bit of himself on edge, and his powers bristling past his coat, till the human came back from a small room off the side of the hall and gave him a smile, a small box in his hand.

"How about we get that injury taken care of, ok?" He spoke, moving past him to set the object in his hands on the coffee table in his small living room, before walked back over to him and lift the strain off the floor before he could even mew in protest. "I may not look it, but my old brother is a vet and he taught me a think or two about treating little injuries like what you got."

A sudden cry of pain shattered the air as crimson droplets splattered against the wooden floor and a sudden black haze filled the room. A sudden crash breaking through the obstruction in the air, and a whimper following, till a slam followed and sudden darkness swallowed the strain. Hands scrambling for something to hide behind, and terror and fear filling his already hazy mind, while the older man cursed from the door behind the younger and some rustling was heard outside. The smell of antiseptic reaching his nose moments later, and the teen trying to find enough of courage to bring himself into sanity, till the closet door suddenly opened and the younger flinched. Light flooding into the small space, and Nekota curling up into the tightest ball he could, while tears flooded his eyes and a shocked gasp reached his ears.

Moments of silence following, till the strain found enough courage to open an eye and glance toward the man behind him. Nothing but shock, and slight fear gazing back at him, while the younger tried to stay as still as he could, before the human seemed to snap out of it and narrowed his eyes at him and the now bleeding cut on the teen's shoulder.

"What are you?" Came the question, while the younger flinched and curled into a tighter ball. The fear and panic rising to even greater heights, and the teen trying to figure out the best way out of the closet, and apartment, without angering the man, till a glare reached him. "I said, what are you?...answer me!"

At the sudden raised voice Nekota flinched and pressed himself into the corner, looking away from the angered human. "I-I'm a cat."

"Like hell you are! You look human to me."

"I-I'm a-" The sudden sound of footsteps had the younger suddenly glancing toward the human, till a hand roughly grabbed his arm and pulled the teen to his feet. A gasp of shock and pain falling past his lips, and angry eyes glaring at him, till he was shakily standing and looking up at the man in fear.

"There's no fucking way you can be a cat and a human, so which is it? Huh?" Came the demand, while the strain tried to pull his arm out of the others hold and felt tears well up in his eyes when the grip on him tightened and he was slammed into the wall. "Which is it!?"

"I-I'm a strain!" Nekota yelled, just as the man in front of him stiffened and the younger managed to get his arm free. A growing bruise now splotching its way across his skin, and the bandages that had been around the man's scratched arm now a disheveled mess, while the older stared at him. "I-I'm a strain."

A deafening silence fell over them in the moments after. The human gazing at him blankly, and the strain shaking heavily in the corner of the closet, till the man suddenly left the doorway and disappeared from sight. The movement puzzling the teen, and taking him off guard, as he slowly walked to the doorway of the closet and glanced out into the hall. The man now in the kitchen, and the clattering of metal reaching his ears, before the younger suddenly froze and grabbed the first bit of clothing he could find from the darkness behind him.

A heavy winter trench coat being yanked over his form, and the sound of footsteps coming back toward him making him panic, while Nekota rushed to the front door and fumbled with the lock. The click he was hoping for reaching his ears, just as the man came back into the hall, a butcher knife in one hand, and a phone in the other, while the device in his hand rang and whoever he called picked up on the other end.

"Hello, this is the Tokyo Legal Affairs Bureau, Civil Registry Department. How may I help you?" A male voice asked on the other line, while the younger tightly gripped the door nob and the man put the phone to his ear.

"I have a strain in my apartment, can I kill it?"

In an instant Nekota yanked the door open and scramble out of the apartment in fear. The knife flying past his head, and catching a few strands of hair, before it embedded itself into the wall across from him and he ran for it. The human's yelling coming from behind him, as well as footsteps, while the teen ran down the several flights of stairs and practically threw his weight onto the back exit door of the building to escape the structure. Tears blurring his vision occasionally, and his heart beating so fast everything else around him was muted, as he sprinted down the alleyway and onto the sidewalk.

A huge intersection becoming visible in front of him, and a huge group of people walking from one end of the crosswalk to the other, while a few people glanced at him in confusion and a couple whispered. Fingers being pointed at him, and the younger instantly bringing his fingers to his chest to grip the heavy fabric covering him from the shoulders to his knees, till one human suddenly came out of nowhere from beside him and set a hand on his shoulder.

"Excuse me-" A startled cry left the teen, before he stumbled back in panic and the hold on his powers suddenly snapped. Nothing but an invisible ripple of power blasting through the area, and continuing for several miles out, till the teen slammed into the brick wall just behind him and stared out into the still figures surrounding him. Everyone and thing frozen around him, in an eerie silence, before a heavy weight suddenly washed over him and Nekota collapsed to his knees in exhaustion. Tears filling his wavering vision, and the younger tiredly maneuvering around to pull his knees to his chest, and bury his face in them, as he small hiccup left him and the blackness around the edges of his vision started to swallow him whole.

"Y-Yata-san..."

* * *

A sharp blast of pain.

"How much longer is he going to sleep?" A voice half whined, before a smack and yelp followed.

"I don't know, but it might help if you quit touching him, idiot." A stern voice sighed after, a bit of shifting coming from the other side of the first two.

"Yata-san should wake up soon. His injuries were bad, but he'll recover fast like he always does." Kamamoto suddenly spoke up, bringing the other voices into recognition.

"Whether he recovers fast or not, that stupid ass jump he pulled is going to get him in trouble with Kusanagi-san." Came Dewa's voice, while Chitose huffed.

"That, and he didn't even keep Nekota safe." The brunette's voice added, a bit of irritation drenching it. " After I told him to and everything he still goes and loses him."

"Yata-san was hurt though. He couldn't fight off a whole group of blues and keep Nekota-san safe at the same time." The heavier clan member spoke, causing the womanizer to scoff.

"I knew he should've gone with me."

"L-Like you could've done a-any better." The skateboarder finally voiced, as he forced his eyes open and winced at the bright lights blaring down at him. The scrapping of metal chairs reaching his ears, and a slow glance over finding Rikio staring at him in relief, Chitose in irritation, and Dewa in annoyance, while the bowler hatted man moved to shut the lights off and let the sunlight from outside filter in. "Yo."

"Yo? You go pull off that stupid jump, get caught by some blues, send Nekota off by himself, get him lost, and almost kill yourself and you say yo?!" Chitose demanded, his voice rising with every word till he was practically screaming at him. Chocolate brown orbs boring daggers into him, and his fingers fisted into the hospital bed sheets the vanguard hadn't even realized where there till he glanced down, as the men beside him looked seconds from strangling him. "Why would you send him off alone?!"

"Chitose, we're in a hospital. Keep it down." Dewa ordered, grabbing his battling partner's shoulder and pulling him away from the bed with a displeased frown, never once reprimanding him for yelling at the skateboarder.

"Like hell I will! It's his fault Nekota is probably hiding away beside a dumpster scared out of his mind right now!" The womanizer yelled, shrugging the man's grip off him and glaring at the youngest member in the room. "And we can't even cover the entire city because our fastest scouter got himself bedridden and Kusanagi-san won't let us go look for him."

At his fellow clansmen's words, the teen suddenly snapped out of his shocked daze to abruptly force himself to sit up in a slight panic. Pain ripping through his body, and a hiss falling past his lips, while Rikio rushed over to his side and set a hand on his shoulder in worry.

"You shouldn't move Yata-san. You're still not-"

"Wh-Why won't Kusanagi-san let you guys look for him?" Yata demanded, ignoring the man trying to get him to lay back down, while the brunette across from him glared at him.

"Why? You're asking why?" Came the incredulous tone, chocolate brown orbs narrowing further at him, till the man was suddenly beside the bed and the front of his hospital grown was roughly grabbed and yanked on. Their faces coming inches from one another, and the vanguard wincing when the strings on the back of the god damn thing dug into his bandaged back, while Dewa shouted behind him to stop. "Because he's your responsibility and we don't have the 'resources' and 'time' to go look for him."

It was then that he was roughly thrown back onto the bed, just as Dewa moved to pry the womanizer off the skateboarder, while Rikio looked at him in worry and the door to the room slid open.

"It's your fault if we find Nekota dead in an alleyway somewhere, and if we do, I'm not holding back." Came Chitose's threat, before he suddenly turned and left the room.

The man moving past HOMRA's second in command as if he was air, and the taller blonde man watching their clansmen leave in slight relief, till shaded brown eyes fell on him and the vanguard slumped against the pillows behind him. Disappointment and anger reaching him from behind the tinted shades, while Rikio and Dewa gave the man a quick greeting and left the room. HOMRA's bar owner stepping into the room, and closing the door behind him, before he moved toward the bed and took a seat in one of the abandoned chairs. A bit of heat waving off the man, which was a rare event to feel, before that disappointed look fell on him once more and the skateboarder looked away from him.

"Why won't you let them look for Nekota?" Yata quietly spoke, getting a frown from the bartender.

"It's not worth it."

In an instant anger flared up in the teen, as he whipped his head over toward the older and his flames flared out around him. The blaze thankfully not burning or singeing the sheets, as he forced himself up once more and glared at the man, even despite the pain he awakened with the movement.

"Nekota is worth it!" Yata yelled, digging his fingers into the sheets below him to try and hold back some of his anger. "The blues are out searching for him and he needs our help! If they catch him then-!"

"So you'll die for him?" The sudden question threw the younger for a loop, as he stared at the man in surprise and the shades over his eyes were pulled off. Worried, upset, and protective brown eyes watching him, waiting for an answer, as the sunglasses were set on the side table beside the hospital bed and a frown fell over the man's face.

"Wha-?"

"You almost bleed out on the sidewalk, Yata." Kusanagi spoke, as the younger stiffened, and hazel eyes widened in shock. "If Kamamoto and the others hadn't tried to stop the blood you'd be dead right now and Nekota would still be out there alone by himself."

A moment of silence fell over the pair, before the blonde rubbed the bridge of his nose in exhaustion and sighed.

"So that's why I haven't ordered anyone to go out and look for him. For someone like Nekota, who has grown up as a strain, living out on the streets should be second nature to him. He should be able to survive well enough on his own till one of us bumps into him by accident and-"

"If Anna was out there by herself would you leave her be?" The quiet question had HOMRA's second in command freezing, before brown eyes looked toward blazing hazel eyes, and the vanguard glared at him.

"Nekota and Anna-"

"Are strains." Yata interrupted. "They're both strains. Just because Nekota can turn into a cat, doesn't mean he isn't just as defenseless as Anna is, and he's probably just as scared as she would be, if not worse."

"Yata, Nekota is a ca-"

"Human! Nekota's human!" The displease look he received didn't scare him for once, as he held his ground and ignored the pain still flaring up his back. "Just because he turns into a cat doesn't mean he is one! He has a human form and feelings just like us! It's the other people that treat him like an animal that make him look like one!"

The silence the followed was so thick it had become a little hard to breathe, till the door to the room slid open and HOMRA's King was revealed. Both clansmen looking toward the man in surprise, and finding a slight frown on his face, as amber eyes looked over the injured vanguard and then moved to the blonde.

"Mikoto-san-"

"Mikoto-"

"How bad are you're injuries?" The red head asked, glancing at the skateboarder, as the teen blinked and then set a hand over his chest and the bandages wrapped around his entire upper half underneath the fabric.

"It hurts, but I'll manage."

"Mikoto-" Kusanagi tried to speak up, before a duffle was tossed onto the teen's legs and both clansmen stared at it in surprise. "Mikoto…"

"Get changed. A huge amount of power was just activated downtown and it won't be long before Scepter Four checks it out."

A nod left the younger, as he ripped open the bag and yanked out the change of clothes. A displease look on Kusanagi's face while he watching him, before he looked over at the King and grabbed his sunglasses.

"He's dangerous, Mikoto."

"No more dangerous than me." Came the King's reply, as the skateboarder managed to yank on his last shoe and hop out of the bed. The skateboarder instantly heading toward the door, and his King's hand messing up his hair, as they headed out of the room. "Let's go get him back."

* * *

When Nekota came two again the eerie silence from before was still present. The only difference now was that his head was pounding and it felt like everything was spinning. Something that had him softly groaning, and shifting a little to find his muscles were stiff, as he glanced around him and flinched.

Around him every human looked to be frozen in place, like realistic statues. Every person, animal, and car completely still, as the teen tightly gripped the front of the trench coat around him and huddled up against the wall. The fear and panic resurfacing, till voices started to echo around him and the strain quickly brought himself up onto shaky, sore, feet. The noise slowly getting louder, and coming from all directions around him, till wisps of blue caught his eye and he turned to his left.

Several sets of eyes meeting his own, and a few moments of silence being shared with him and the three blues a good dozen yards from him, till one reached for his saber and panic filled him. The drag of steel against steel ringing through the air, before the aura-coated blues armed themselves and the younger harshly swallowed.

"Under the laws of Scepter Four, you, strain, are under arrest! Any more resistance and we will use force!"

 _I wanna go back…I wanna go back._

* * *

Scarlett: *face pillows* here's your chapter

Nekota: *frowns at her, raising an eyebrows* you ok?

Yata: *looking over the chapter, frowning* I hate her

Scarlett: *tosses an extra pillow behind her, managing to hit Yata* Shut up, I hate it too. This chapter gave me hell.

Nekota: *looks at it* it's not that bad.

Scarlett: *turns toward him, frowning* Not that bad? It's atrocious!

Yata: it could be worse

Scarlett: *huffs, burying her face into the pillow* I think I'm losing motivation

Nekota: *messes up her hair* You'll live *glances at Yata, pointing to the camera*

Yata: Why do I have to-? *huffs when Nekota raises an eyebrow, looking at the camera* Enjoy the chapter you guys. Leave a review if you can too. *glances over at Scarlett* Please.

* * *

 **Answered** **Reviews:**

 **No new reviews.**

* * *

K and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to Furuashi Hideyuki, GoHands, and GoRA.

Nekota however belongs to me. If you wish to use him, please ask permission before using him.


	51. DA - LYB Part 3- Yata

HOMRA's Black Cat

Multiroute Fanfiction

Choice DA Part 3 – LYB

Bonds and Innocence Route

 _I wanna go back._

"I-I didn't do anything wrong." Nekota shakily spoke, taking a step back in fear when the two blues behind the first drew their sabers and held them at the ready.

"Really now? Then how do you explain this?" The head of the group demanded, gesturing to the still space around them, while the teen flinched and tightly gripped the front of the coat covering him.

"I-I-"

"You've used your powers and have put the citizens of this city in danger."

"I didn't mean to-"

"Not only have your powers frozen the citizens caught in it, but there will be a gap in their memories that can not be filled, and anyone who enters your range will get caught in your abilities effects." The blue spoke, a heavy frown on his face, as he raised his blade. "So I'll say it once again, strain. Under the laws of Scepter Four you are under arrest. Any further resistance and we will use force."

"B-But I didn't mean to." Nekota shakily spoke, as they slowly advanced toward him and he took a step back for each one they took toward him. "A-A human tried to k-kill me and I ran and-"

"That still doesn't forgive what you've done. Now come along quietly." Came the man's demand, the blue wisps around his form heightening slightly, while the other two behind him readied their swords and glared at him. "You've caused enough damage."

It was then that fear started to consume him once more. His fingers digging into the fabric of the trench coat covering him, and his legs shaking terribly, as the blue's words echoed in his head like a broken record and tears filled his eyes with the stress and panic. The younger practically rooted to the spot, while the trio in front of him carefully moved toward him, till they got within a dozen feet from him and the younger flinched. His sore feet moving back, and the men responding to his movement by raising their swords, as the blades glinted against the sunlight and flashed into his vision of sight. The sudden moment of blinding light making him scramble back in panic, and his powers to waver only slightly, till the men across from him deemed him a threat and rushed toward him.

Their sudden advance making him yelp in fear, and turn and sprint in the first direction he laid eyes on, while they yelled after him and pursued. Their footsteps slamming into his eardrums, and the sound of their auras activating making him panic, while the rush of wind creeping on him made him flinch and quickly move to the side just in time to watch a slash of blue energy fly past him and rip up the ground. The destruction making his heart stop in terror, before a cooling sensation fluttered around him and he rushed around a corner to try and shake them off. Their yells and pursuits still echoing behind him, as more of their attacks came rushing after him and he dared to glance back at them. A wall of blue aura barreling towards him, and making his heart lurch, just as his feet got caught under a pothole in the abandoned road they were on and he collided with the ground hard.

Pain rushing through him with the harsh contact, and making him cry out in pain, till he suddenly forced himself up onto his knees and quickly turned to see the blue wall still rushing towards him. The distance between him and the attack too small to get up and run from at this point, as the tears from before came back and he tried to shakily stand. His left ankle sparking with pain, and bringing him straight back to his knees, as he stared toward the oncoming blue grate and held back the hiccup that came with the falling beads from his eyes.

"I w-wanna go back." Came the scared, quiet, whisper, as he squeezed his eyes shut and wrapped his arms around himself. "I w-wanna g-go back, Y-Yata-san."

Of course it was then that a sudden wall of flames blasted across the cement in front of him and slammed into the wall of blue aura. The magenta tinted blaze making him jerk back in shock, and let out a small yelp as he fell back on his rear, just as the two forces exploded and sent dust and debris everywhere. Nekota letting out a gasp, and quickly ducking to avoid the chunks of cement that flew over his head, till arms suddenly wrapped around him and a calm warmth met his skin. The sudden contact making him wince, and try to pry himself from the other person's grip, till the dust started to clear and a relieved sigh reached his ears.

"Thank god you're not hurt, Nekota." A voice spoke, as the person came into view next to him and the younger couldn't help but tackle the other into a hug and ignore his yelp in shock. "N-Nekota."

"Y-Yata-san..."

* * *

The moment his king had convinced… well more like threatened, the nurses to let him sign the vanguard out, the two of them, along with the blonde bar owner, had immediately headed toward the area their king had sensed the surge of power. The closer they got, the more the teen and second in command could sense the ripples, and sense the vast quantity of power echoing in the space ahead of them, till the redhead stopped just around a corner and the duo behind him proceeded to halt just a few steps after him.

"What's wrong, Mikoto-san?" Yata asked, the moment he skidded to a stop, and attempted to catch his breath due to the amount of fatigue his back was giving him.

"Activate your auras from here on out." Came the command, as amber eyes glanced back at them and his eyebrows furrowed a little. "Without them we'll fall under his ability."

Nods left the both of them, and HOMRA's aura activating around the trio, before they sprinted into the space and the younger stumbled slightly under the sudden pressure that pressed down on him. The power in the air thicker the further they got in, and seeming to move with it's source, till echoing shouts reached them and his king picked up the pace. The skateboarder using all his concentration and power to keep himself just behind them, while ignoring the slightly worried looks his king and second in command gave him, till they turned the corner and his king moved into an alleyway. Yata and Kusanagi right behind him, and the sound of fighting just up ahead, just as flashes of blue caught his gaze and the younger felt a sense of worry and panic fill him.

 _Please. Please, let Nekota be ok._

Yet the moment they rushed out of the alleyway, and the downed strain and wall of blue aura became visible, the skateboarder didn't hesitate to sprint toward the other and ignore Kusanagi's call to come back. The rush of flames coming from his side, and the teen ignoring them as they flew past him to intercept the blue aura, just as the two forces clashed and sent debris everywhere. The teen holding an arm up to shield his face, but never once stopping in his pursuit, till he finally reached his target and skidded to a stop beside him to kneel down and shield the teen below him from the stray bits of concrete. The gasp that reached his ears, and the hand on his chest trying to pry them apart only tightening his hold on the younger, till the dust and smoke cleared enough for the strain to become visible beside him.

Not a single scratch or cut visible on him being made out, as he sighed in relief and smiled down at the teen practically in his lap.

"Thank god you're not hurt, Nekota." Yata spoke, as said strain stiffened in his lap and quickly looked up towards him. Sapphire eyes only taking seconds to recognize him, till tears seemed to gather in his eyes and he looked at him in worry, just as arms suddenly wrapped around him and the teen's weight smashed into him. "N-Nekota."

"Y-Yata-san…" Came the sniffled response, while the younger held onto him tightly and cried into his shirt, the skateboarder quietly hushing him and rubbing his back.

"It's ok, Nekota. I'm here." He spoke, just as his king and the blonde bar owner walked over. "We'll keep you safe."

Of course all he got was a muffled sob in return, as he gently tried to calm the other down, till Mikoto knelt down beside them and ruffled the teen's hair. The action causing sapphire eyes to turn up and blink at the man in confusion, till he noticed the king and second in command were there, and wiped at his eyes in slight embarrassment.

"M-Mikoto-san, K-Kusanagi-san, I-"

"Are you alright, Nekota?" The blonde interrupted, as he knelt down beside the two of them and gave the younger a quick look over, his gaze holding on the younger's bleeding feet for a few moments, till the younger shook his head in distress. "What happened?"

"A h-human picked me up and when he found out what I was he tried to kill me and then I ran out, before a human tried to grab me and then everyone froze, and then I lost consciousness and the blues were here when I woke up and then they chased me and-" Nekota hurriedly, and continuously spoke, never once stopping to breathe, as the crystal droplets filled his eyes once more and the skateboarder felt his heart clench.

"It's ok, Nekota. We won't let them hurt you." Yata spoke, watching as hopeful eyes fell on him, and moved to gently squeeze his hands. "Those blues will have to get through me first."

"Y-Yata-san…"

"That aside. We need to make sure they can't take you, even if they somehow get past us." Mikoto interrupted, as the pair looked toward the king and the man held out his hand, the redhead's flames flaring around his fingertips. "After all, they can't arrest a member of HOMRA without involving the entire clan, can they?"

It was then that the strain gave a relieved nod, while eyeing the blazing fingers cautiously, before he seemed to gather his resolve and reached his own hand out. The teen's fingers only mere inches from the redheads, and the flames licking the strain's skin, before a sudden explosion of blue aura erupted behind them and caused the younger to flinch away in fear. All of them turning to find three blue clansmen now stepping out of the dust and smoke, sabers in hand and aura's blazing, as Kusanagi moved to stand in front of the three of them and pulled out his lighter.

"K-Kusanagi-san-?" Nekota shakily spoke, fear and worry in his eyes, till the skateboarder set a hand on the teen's shoulder and gave him a small smile when sapphire eyes fell on him. "Yata-san…"

"Kusanagi-san will keep them distracted." Came the vanguard's announcement, before gesturing toward his king's still burning hand and giving the younger a determined look. "Just long enough to keep you safe."

Of course it was then that Nekota gave a determined nod and reached out to take Mikoto's hand. The strain's fingers curling around the burning skin, all while the blonde bar owner let out a wave of little balls of fire to distract the blues, just as a red light enveloped the upper right half of the younger and had him gasping in surprise. His fingers thankfully never letting go of his kings, and the fire and light never dying down till the clan bond was in place, till they both faded and Nekota pulled his hand back to blink at it in confusion. The teen probably wondering why nothing more had happened, or why he wasn't burned, while the skateboarder chuckled and didn't falter when curious and worried eyes turned toward him.

"Why didn't-?" Nekota started to ask, before the vanguard smiled and pointed toward the general area the red light had come off the younger.

"You're part of HOMRA, now. You have our mark." Yata spoke proudly; getting an even more confused look, till the younger pulled the collar of his trench coat down and a red and black design peeked out under the fabric. The older reaching out, and tugging it a bit more to the right side of the strain, to reveal the spiral like flame design underneath with a relieved smile. "See?"

In an instant a calmer look appeared on the strain's face, as he set his fingers gently on the mark on his right collarbone and softly smiled, their king nodding toward the bar owner still distracting the blues with a huff.

"Now, let's get them off our backs."

Determined nods left the both of them, as the duo stood up and moved to stand beside the older man.

"Right!"

* * *

"You'll need to reign in your ability first." The red head spoke, making the strain flinch and look down at his hands, while Yata glanced toward him in slight worry. "Do you know how to?"

"I-I…It's never gotten this bad." Nekota quietly spoke, as the sound of Kusanagi distracting the blues continued. "I don't know how to fix it."

"What do you usually do when you lose control a little?" Yata questioned, setting a hand over the strains' left one.

"Someone was usually there to snap me out of the illusion I created, but-"

"This isn't an illusion we're in. We're outside of it." The king spoke, frowning only slightly and looking around them. "Give me your hand."

With a look of confusion from both teen's, the younger held his hand back out to the older and let it be taken into the man's grasp. His flames activating once more, and making the strain flinch slightly, before the magenta-tinted swirls suddenly raced down to their joined hands and fluttered around their skin. The calm warmth surprising the teen for a few moments, before the little sparks suddenly enveloped his arm and moved to swallow the rest of him. A small yelp in fear leaving him, but the cat strain unable to move away with the grip on his hand, till the flames suddenly snapped something under the surface of his powers and the air rippled around them.

The fighting a few yards away from them ceasing, and the lot of them looking around to stare up at the sky in surprise, while grey ripples blasted through the air. The blue sky above the younger slowly becoming visible, as the dome he subconsciously created started to dissolve above them. Clouds and birds starting to move again, and the soft bustling of people beginning to increase in the area, till the last of his active powers disappeared and a sudden rush of exhaustion and weight smashed down onto him. A small gasp falling past his lips the moment his knees buckled, and Yata right beside him in an instant to catch him, while the blues looked around in surprise, before glancing toward them.

"Nekota, are you ok?" The skateboarder asked, while the younger gave a small nod and tried his best to stay on his feet. His legs shaking so badly he was surprised the older could hold him up and keep him steady, as he favored his strained ankle and leaned against the vanguard. "You don't look so good."

"I just need rest." Nekota quietly replied, till the blues spoke up.

"Now that his powers have stabilized we're going to need you to hand him over to us." The leader of the trio spoke, making one of the men behind him wince when he caught sight of the King beside both teens, and the other to sigh and sheath his saber.

"Why would we do that?" Mikoto asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Because that strain is under arrest for putting the citizen of this city under his spell." The blue declared, reaching into his uniform and pulling out an official looking document. "I have been cleared to arrest him on sight."

A scoff left the red head, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes. The man pulling one out and lighting it, before he pocketed the box and took a drag.

"Go ahead if you'd like, but keep in mind you'll be arresting a member of my clan in the process." Mikoto spoke, making the trio flinch and stare at him in surprise.

"A member of…that strain isn't part of HOMRA! The doctor confirmed he had no insignia on him when he did the check up!" The blue spoke up, while the older man sighed and messed with the back of his head.

"Then maybe he should get his eyes checked, because this kid is one of my clansmen." The king replied, just as Yata yanked the collar of the strain's trench coat down enough to reveal the mark on his skin and the leader of the blues frowned. "See?"

In an instant a displeased look fell over other's face, before he scoffed and sheathed his saber. The man beside him doing the same, before he pocketed his document and turned to leave.

"Fine, but the moment we review our reports we'll be back."

"You know where to find us." Kusanagi spoke up, giving the trio a wave as they walked away, till Nekota let out a relieved sigh and the rest of the strength in his legs shattered.

"Shit, Nekota!" Yata gasped in surprise as he tried to keep the strain standing, as they both ended up in a crumpled heap on the street and both men glanced toward them with small smiles on their faces. The cat strain now practically in the vanguard's lap, and shaking in happiness and relief, while he wiped at his dampening eyes and held back a sob. "Nekota…?"

"I-I'm so glad you came for me, Y-Yata-san."

* * *

"Holy shit! All of that happened to you?!" Shouhei asked in shock, while Nekota gave a small nod beside the skateboarder.

The strain curled up beside him on the couch, surrounded in a soft red blanket, and his hair down, while he nursed a cup of warm milk and stared down at the mug. The others scattered around the bar, but still in hearing range, as Nekota had retold them what happened to him after he was separated from the vanguard. Each flinch or shake the strain produced with his retelling making the skateboarder's chest ache, till the younger had finished his tale and busied himself with the contents of his mug. A bit of steam still wafting from it, while the others looked at him in surprise and shock.

"Are you alright?" Bando asked next, grabbing Shouhei by back of his hoodie before he could try and give the younger teen a reassuring hug.

"I'll be fine." Nekota quietly replied, still staring down at the cooling milk.

"You weren't hurt, were you?" Chitose asked next, just as the strain placed a hand on his right shoulder and tightened his grip on his cup.

"Not badly. I cut myself by accident." A pissed off look was directed toward the skateboarder, from the womanizer, that he ignored, while the chestnut-haired teen glanced at spot the teen was holding and felt his mood sink.

The moment they had gotten back Kusanagi had checked over the younger, to make sure he was alright, and found nothing more than a deep cut on the strain's shoulder. One Nekota had told them he inflicted on himself by accident, when he ran by a dumpster and something sharp had nicked him, and when inspected wasn't infected. A fact that had put some relief in their systems, but still didn't rid them completely of their regret and worry. Ever since the blues had left them alone Nekota had turned so quiet and jumpy that it was almost like he was a completely different person. The kind, slightly timid, teen he saw this morning was nothing more than a scared and quiet boy at this point and Yata was worried. Not only for his injuries and personality change, but for his probably chaotic mental state as well.

"I told you he should've gone with me." Chitose spoke up, snapping the vanguard out of his thoughts, while he turned his head toward his clansmen and frowned. "If he stayed with me he would've been fine."

"Please, like you would've done any better. You're just as noticeable as me, idiot." Yata scoffed, while Kamamoto glanced between the two of them with a disapproving look.

"At least he wouldn't be hurt and scared. Hell, he wouldn't have even had to go through this if you let me take him, but no. You have to be the hero and try that stupid ass jump. You could've killed the both of you with the stunt!"

"At least I did everything I could to protect him! Knowing you, you'd abandon him the moment it got too difficult, fucking scardey cat!"

"What the fuck did you just call me?!"

"Both of you quit it." Kusanagi spoke up, anger in his tone, as they both fell silent and harsh shaking registered beside him. "You're making it worse."

Something that had the vanguard turning to his left, only to find Nekota shaking beside him. The strain's legs pulled to his chest, and the mug in his hands clench so tight his fingers were white, while his hair covered his face. No tears or sobs present, but the tremors making the skateboarder worry, as he put a gentle hand on the younger's shoulder and tried his best to ignore the harsh flinch he received with the action.

"Nekota?"

"I-I'm ok." Came the quiet voice, before he set his mug on the coffee table and moved his shaking hands to yank the blanket tighter around him. "Just cold."

"Then lift up the blanket." Yata calmly requested. An action that took the strain a few moments to follow through, as he let go of the right side and let the skateboarder lift it up and slip in under it. The older sitting right beside him, their thighs touching and their arms bumping against one another, till he pulled the blanket around both of them and trapped the heat the vanguard gave off inside. Something that had Nekota slightly shivering beside him, till he managed to calm a little and his grip tightened on the fabric in his grip. "That better?"

"Yes."

A scoff left Chitose, which most everyone ignored, while Anna watched them sadly and held tight to her marbles. Something none of them missed, as the bar owner sighed and leaned against his prized bar.

"I think we all need to head home for today and rest." The blonde man spoke up, gaining everyone's attention. "A lot has happened today and we need to try and relax. So go home and we can worry about all this tomorrow."

"What about Nekota?" Kamamoto asked, getting a small frown from the second in command and a pissed off look from Chitose.

"Nekota will stay here for the night so he'll be safe." Came the reply, glancing at their King and princess sitting at the bar. "Between the three of us we can keep him safe if anything happens."

"Four~." Totsuka sang, giving them a teasing small smile. "Nekota-chan is going to need someone who isn't going to badger him and cheer him up."

With the comment a frown appeared on Kusanagi's face, before he sighed once more.

"Fine, four, but the rest of you go home." Came the order, while he set his palms on his bar. "And I don't want to hear any complaining."

A grumbled, and slightly angry, chorus of agreements left the others as they started to get up and slowly gather their things to leave. Chitose still glaring at him with determined rage, while the skateboarder carefully retreated from the blankets to try and keep the most of his heat inside to keep the strain warm.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, Nekota." Yata spoke, as sapphire eyes glanced up at him and the skateboarder's chest clenched painfully at the pleading look in those blue eyes. "I'll wake up earlier than usual to get here first thing in the morning, alright?"

A small nod was all he got, beside the pleading look locked on him, till he grabbed his duffle from the floor and paused. The others walking past him, and Chitose purposefully bumping into him, as his beanie fell out of his duffle and he knelt down the pick it up. The black fabric soft under his fingers, from how many times he had worn it, as he dusted it off and handed it to the strain. Blue eyes instantly locking onto it, and widening slightly, till they returned back to his gaze and the younger opened his mouth.

"Y-Yata-san-"

"Hold onto it till tomorrow, alright?" He spoke with a small smile, while he moved to place it on Nekota's head and shimmy it in place. The hat fitting him perfectly, and holding the black strands out of his face, as the vanguard fixed the strap of his duffle and smiled. "It'll keep you warm."

"A-Alright." Came the reply, making the older's smile widen, before he headed for the door. "B-Be safe, Yata-san."

"I will be. Night, Nekota."

"Night, Yata-san."

* * *

Scarlett: *waves to the camera* hey everyone! Sorry for my month absence. Finals rolled in and I was super busy finishing my final year of college, and as of today I've graduated. So thank you for your patience. *bows*

Nekota: *reading the chapter, patting her head* congratulations, now why am I a wimp again?

Scarlett: *frowns at him* because you went through some traumatizing crap and you're mentally scarred.

Nekota: *tosses the stack of papers behind him* so the usual then

Yata: *pouts a little* Why couldn't I stay with Nekota?

Scarlett: *sighs, messing up her hair* Cause you'd piss of Chitose and then get into an argument, and scare Nekota more *slaps a hand over Nekota's mouth before he can ask another question* Anyway! Here's your new chapter, and I apologize once more for the long wait everyone. My future out weighted writing the new chapter, but nonetheless, now that your new chapter is here, enjoy it please. *bows*

* * *

 **Answered** **Reviews:**

 **Panda Master X:** *reads review, chuckling a little* sorry, hun. I didn't mean to freak you out that badly. *smiles* Wanted to add a bit of drama to the chapter and that's what my brain splurged out. Hopefully this chapter is a bit more tame for you.

* * *

K and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to Furuashi Hideyuki, GoHands, and GoRA.

Nekota however belongs to me. If you wish to use him, please ask permission before using him.


End file.
